Cursed Hearts
by Serenity Angel14
Summary: Edited By: AngelONight. An unforgiving curse. A timeless love touched by tragedy. A relentless dark force. To be together Serena and Darien must uncover the truth behind a 350 year old curse that was born from murder and tragedy.
1. Prologue

**Edited by AngelONight**

**An unforgiving curse. A timeless love touched by tragedy. A relentless dark force. To be together Serena and Darien must uncover the truth behind a 350 year old curse that was born from murder and tragedy.**

**When Serena moved back to the small quiet town of Willowson, she never expected to find fate or true love waiting for her. She never believed in love at first sight until Darien Shields literally ran into her. In order to be together and have a future they must break the curse that was cast over the town nearly four hundred years ago by unearthing the dark secrets the town buried that night. What dark truths were buried the night Serenity was burnt at the stake, condemned of witchcraft, and Endymion took his own life unable to live without her? Time is running out for Serena and Darien. The freak accidents happening around Serena are more than just bad luck. Are Serena and Darien destined to end the curse or are they cursed to the same fate as Serenity and Endymion? Time is running out and only their love and the truth can save them. But will their love be enough to save them from the curse? Can they discover the truth in time or will the curse devour them too? **

**I know I said that my next fanfic posted was going to be Heart's Sight but when I started writing it, all I could think about was how I could relate my ideas to L&BR 1+2. I've been writing L&BR for so long that it's not so easy to just begin another serious fanfic, so here Cursed Hearts was born. I'm thinking of it as my rebound fanfic after the serious relationship I had with L&BR. So this is going to be a short fanfic (well, short for ME anyway). It's just to reset my mind basically, so don't expect Cursed Hearts to be up to the skyhigh level that I set with L&BR. It will not be long before I am finished this fanfic (that hopefully won't be longer than 100,000 words) and then I am going to start on Heart's Sight, Wolf's Cry and I really new I idea that L&BR should really enjoy, Assassin's Conquest - A ruthless assassin, a deadly virus, terrorists, the US Government and poor little Serena is going to be caught in the middle.**

**Anyway, here is my shirt fanfic (again, short for _me)._ It is set in High School just like Heart's Sight - so that's probably where the idea began. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A special thanks to AngelONight, who is now my editor! Thankyou so much! She really has worked hard - I may be a good writer but my spelling and grammar sucks! So thankyou, AngelONight for your AMAZING patience!**

**Oh, one more thing. The Prologue is just a flash - meaning that it's just a glimpse. You know when you watch a movie that shows a key scene at the beginning that you don't understand until the end? That's how I picutred this. The full scene, as well as everything leading up to it comes later but it will come.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Little Willow - January 17****th**** 1643**

"Burn the witch!"

The furious cries and shouts filled the usually quiet and peaceful town of Little Willow. A town that had once been filled with kindness and generosity was, on this night, filled with hatred, fear and anger. Men, who had always had such gentle hands and tongues gifted with kind words, crowded around the town square, shouting with violent rage. A group of these men were throwing wood around the dead Weeping Willow tree that had once been a beautiful, living Weeping Willow that had filled the town square with the colours of nature's beauty. It had mysteriously died overnight a week ago and that was when the fear had ignited. Women silently and fearfully clutched their small children to them, standing silently and submissively behind their husbands, waiting for the accused woman to be brought out to be burnt at the stake for the crime of witchcraft. Although many of the women of the village envied Serenity for her beauty, most could not escape the warmth and kindness of her shinning heart, she was a witch. Only a witch could be so beautiful and for her crimes she must burn, for the sakes of their children and their village.

"Let me go!!! No!!! The accusations against me are false!! I am no sooner a witch than the night sky is without beauty!"

But the desperate cries of the long golden haired beauty fell upon deaf ears as two men dragged her through the mud and the angry crowd towards the tree. Their hold on her so tight that they were bruising her flawless milky skin that was as soft to the touch as a healthy rose petal. It was a chilling night and she wore nothing but her long white nightgown which she had been wearing when she had been snatched roughly and suddenly from her bed late into the night. Her golden long hair had fallen into disarray around her and her hands and feet had been shackled tightly in chains/irons.

The two men who had dragged her to the tree roughly lifted her up onto the three foot high stack of wood and logs and pulled her arms above her head, securing her bindings to the branch above her. She didn't struggle; she knew she would never get free.

Ignoring the chaos happening around her, she looked over the heads of the crowd to the small bared window of the town's only prison cell. There she found the frantic, fearful and horrified face of Endymion, her love. The man she had wanted so much to marry.

"Serenity de Whytt." The Pastor said loudly and clearly from her immediate left. At the sound of his voice, the crowd became silent and still. "You have been accused of the crime of witchcraft. For yours sins against this village you are hereby condemned to death by burning. May the Lord of Heaven have mercy on your soul." And he turned to descend from the wood stack that in moments would be set ablaze.

"Father." Serenity called after him softly, tears soaking her voice as well as her eyes.

The Pastor slowly turned to face her. "Yes, child?"

Serenity looked into his eyes with desperation and fear. "Endymion. I pray you to grant me your word that no harm will befall him for the crimes held against me."

The Pastor hesitated, clearly uncertain as to whether or not he should answer her. She was condemned to die for using black magic, for defying the will of god. Did she deserve words from him when she would not repent?

"Please." She begged him beseechingly. "Grant me this one comfort."

Not even a man as hard as him could deny her when she had such pleading in her radiant eyes. "Young Endymion has no crime held against him." His voice was unforgiving and hard but low enough so only she would hear. "He is locked away until your death can free him the bindings of your wicked spell."

She closed her eyes, relief flooding her face as her tears leaked free from her eyes. "Thank the Lord."

And the Pastor descended the wood pile. The sooner the witch was put the death, the sooner the village would be free of her evil.

Slowly, Serenity opened her eyes and returned them to the window of the jail cell. There her love hadn't moved as much as an inch. He was staring at her with fear and horror on his face and helplessness and heart-wrenching despair and self-loathing in his eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone lower their fire torch to the pile of wood and ignited the oil soaked wood. As the heat and flames built around her and the seconds passed, the smell of burning wood and oil reached her nose as the flames began to burn her delicate flesh.

She turned her full attention to her love and gave him a sorrowful and gentle smile while her tear-filled eyes burned with love for him. "I love you, Endymion." She mouthed silently to him.

"SERENITY!!!! NNNNNOOOOO!!!" He howled as he violently pulled and yanked against the bars but it was futile. Even if he could get free of his cell, he would never be able to get to her through the crowd in time to save her.

She bravely held back her pain-filled screams as long as she could as the flames consumed her clothing and her flesh but soon her tortured screams filled the night.

And then she knew no more.

* * *

**I'm not going to make any of you suffer this time! Chapter 1 has been posted!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Edited By: AngelONight**

**Unfortunately I'm going home for 2 weeks in a few days, won't be back until mid April. This is a good thing because my parents have no phone, no Internet connection and live in the middle of nowhere so this means that I'm going to have plenty of time for writing. I may even finish this fanfic, the bad news is that checking me email is going to be difficult. Rural Australia is still catching up to the communication's age. Big time. So I'm not going to be able to answer Reviews/emails etc until I get back. Please! still give a review but if you ask a question you may have to wait for a reply. I'm sorry about this and I'll make it up to you with a Chapter 2 when I get back.**

**Oh, and I'm really trying to work on my comedy in this fanfic. There is one scene in particular - you'll know it when you come to it - that I've tried this with. Please let me know what you think, is it funny or can I just not write comedy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Never had a structure seemed more intimidating to her. It was meant to be welcoming; most considered it a prison in which they were trapped in until the final bell rang at the end of the day, signalling the end of another day at Willowson High School, but right now it was filling her with anxiety and awkwardness.

But that was what it was meant to be like on the first day at new school, right? She hadn't been in this situation before, she'd been a year old when her parents had moved from Willowson to Cailifornia, to a small town named Blackwood. She'd had a happy childhood there and she had loved her life. Leaving had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to endure in her life but she had done it with little complaint.

Serena drew in a deep sigh. So much had changed in her life in such a short time. Her heart felt heavy with mourning for all she had lost, all she had left behind in Blackwood.

A sudden gust of icy wind hit her back, sending a child running through her. Her hair blew up around her and with her free hand she reached to pull it back behind her and out of her face. She had always been commented on how beautiful her long golden hair was. It ran passed her backside and was so thick and smooth that it was always one of the first things that drew attention to her. Her light blue eyes were another. Someone had once said that they were like the blue sky on a summer's day. And with her petite figure, she usually drew far more attention than she was comfortable with.

Serena wrapped her arms around herself to fight against the chill as her thoughts returned to everything that had happened in the last month.

A month ago her father had nearly died in a freak accident that had left him unable to work until he completed his physical therapy. Both of his legs and his left arm had been severely broken in the accident and it would be a while before he'd be well enough to walk again, let alone return to work. She couldn't understand why they had moved from Blackwood all the way across the country to Virginia with her father in that state, it had been stressful and excruciating for him, but her parents had insisted that a new start was what they all needed. Her parents had been acting strange for a while now, what was distracting them she couldn't begin to guess, but the way they had rushed back to the town in which they all had been born had been even stranger. It was like they'd had to get back here as soon as possible, as if it were the only way they would be able to get the hellhounds off their heels.

Strange, but then again nearly losing someone you love can make you realise just how precious life is. Her mother had nearly lost her husband and it had terrified her, and she herself had nearly lost a father, so if this was what her father needed then she wouldn't complain. They had both grown up in Willowson, had met and married here before they had decided they needed a change when she had been a year old. They had moved to the other side of the country and had settled there. They had lived happily in Blackwood California for fifteen years.

Today would be her first day at the only high school in the district. All she wanted was to be back at Blackwood, her home, and be with her old friends she'd had since she had been a year old. That had been fifteen years, most of her life. When her mother had told her that they were returning to Willowson, she had called it their home in a solemn tone. It was clear her mother didn't want to be back here any more than she did. No matter how many times her mother called Willowson home, it didn't feel like home. Blackwood was her home. She'd been happy there. All her dear friends where there, friends she'd had since she'd been two years old. It was the only life she had ever known and she hadn't wanted to give it up. Even the weather in California suited her better. Today was the first sunny day since she and her family had arrived. The weather for the most part in Willowson was bleak and dreary. She didn't like it at all, she liked the sunshine and a warm summer breeze.

At least today was nice.

Drawing in a deep breath to summon the courage to step forward into her new life, Serena clutched her books tightly to her chest with both arms as if she were using them to shield herself. She adjusted her backpack with a shrug of her shoulder, she took one hesitant step forward.

It looked a lot like all the other schools she had ever seen. The front building was a large three story red brick building with large white cross framed windows and large, heavy wooden doors. A large, white sign to the left of the doors announced that that was where she needed to go. It was decades old, at least, but still in good condition, at least that's how it looked from a distance. She hadn't been close enough to see just how well the buildings were maintained yet. She had been standing there for the last five minutes staring up at the school trying to summon the courage to go in and begin her new life in Willowson.

From what she had been told, the town had a lot of history. Some families were even able to trace their heritage back to when the town had been founded back in the early 1600's. Willowson had been called Little Willow then, until it was renamed in 1898. Why, she didn't know, and honestly she didn't care. She just wanted the day to be over, even though it hadn't even begun yet. It was strange but the town even _felt _different from Blackwood, it felt . . . she didn't know how to describe it. It was almost _creepy._The buildings and tall trees that were spread through the town, as if the town had been built around the woods rather than visa-versa, seemed to loom over everything in a dark, creepy way, casting deep shadows over so much of the town and blocking what little sunlight the town received. The town was also far more isolated than Blackwood. There wasn't anther town for over a hundred miles and thick, deep woods surrounded the town, as if nature herself desired to further cut them off from the outside world.

It felt lonely and isolating.

"Can I help you with something?" A friendly voice asked from behind her.

Serena blinked, pulling herself from her thoughts. She turned to see a gorgeous, long-haired golden blonde with blue eyes staring at her with a kind smile on her lips. Serena's jaw nearly fell open. The girl looked so much like her! They both had unusually long, golden blonde hair, although her own was slightly longer, whereas the other girl's hair was more golden than blonde and she had a red bow tied at the back of her head. They both had blue eyes, although the girl's was a shade or two darker. Their figures were almost identical, and the other girl was an inch or two taller than her. Even their clothing was similar! The girl wore a short orange hip skirt with a white blouse while she herself wore a white short hip skirt with a light pink blouse beneath a deep pink vest that was a little snug but it gave the illusion of cleavage modestly.

If Serena didn't know any better, she would have sworn that she had just found her long lost sister!

"You're Serena, right?"

"Um . . . Yeah." She mumbled, flabbergasted. What was she meant to say to this stranger who looked so much like her?

"I'm Mina, your cousin!" The girl told her cheerfully, completely aware of the fact that Serena hadn't figured it out herself yet. "I haven't seen you since we were five. Do you remember? I came for a visit to California for six weeks in the summer! We played in your backyard!"

Serena blinked. She knew her father had a brother but apparently they'd had a big fight just before they had left town. They hadn't spoken or contacted each other in over a decade. When Serena had been five years old, her mother had organised for Mina to come and stay with them for a while since Mina and her parents were the only family they had. Unfortunately something had happened the day they had sent Mina home a week early. Once Mina was safely home, her parents hadn't spoken about Mina or her parents since and now here was her cousin beaming at her like they'd been friends forever.

"Oh." Was all she could find to say. What else was there for her to say? She hadn't seen her cousin since she was five.

"Welcome back to Willowson!" Mina beamed happily and she linked Serena's arm through her own and pulled her towards the building in front of them marked Administration. "I'll show you around after you get signed in and everything. I hope we have some classes together!"

Serena had never met anyone so cheerful and upbeat. Sure, she herself had often been called 'carefree', 'happy', 'ditzy' and quite often a 'day-dreamer' but she had never been as lively as her long lost cousin. At least she didn't think she ever had been.

Mina refused to leave her for even a moment, constantly chattering on about how Serena was going to love it in Willowson, and how she would have to show Serena all the hotspots in town, all while Serena had signed in and gotten her class schedule and a locker.

Despite the fact that Mina was a virtual stranger to her, regardless of their family connection, Serena felt comfortable around Mina. Who wouldn't? She was so friendly and cheerful, like nothing could ever get her down.

It seemed that Serena had a friend, now, as well as a cousin and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before she had a sister instead of a friend.

* * *

Thank god! Classes were finally over for the morning and now they had her favourite subject, lunch!

As she walked beside Mina towards her locker, that was only four lockers down from Mina's own, she listened to Mina explain the basic layout of the cafeteria and the best routes to get there. She was also warned her to stay away from the meatloaf and anything with tuna in it. Why, Mina didn't say and she really didn't want to know.

Thanks to Mina, Serena hadn't been late for any classes, one of which Mina had been in. It had been a small comfort to have someone there she at least knew the name of. Mina had chattered quietly to her all morning, while the teachers had had their backs turned to them, writing notes on the blackboard at the front of the classrooms for the class to copy, as if she had never moved away at the age of one and they had been friends all this time. It was nice. Despite that they had been separated all but a year of their lives, Mina was so familiar to her. It seemed that a part of her had never forgotten her beloved cousin.

Her locker came into view through the crowded hallway that was filled with students who were hurrying to get to their lockers to dump their books and get to the cafeteria for something to eat. At her old school, there had been three times as many students enrolled and she was used to the crowded halls but these halls were filled with unfamiliar faces. She was so used to walking through the halls being greeted by several dozen others. It had usually taken her a while to get to her locker because someone had always wanted to stop and talk about topics ranging from the latest English assignment to the latest gossip.

Here she received no greetings, only plenty of stares, mainly curious stares from students wanting to get a look at the new girl at Willowson High. Apparently news travelled faster here than at Blackwood High. Which was no surprise with the size of the school. But maybe it wouldn't have mattered even then. As they said, news travels fast in a small town and the smaller the town, the faster news travelled.

She was only a few feet from her locker when a loud shout boomed behind her. Normally she would've ignored it, dismissing it as some boys fooling around as only high school boys could, but there was something unknown within her that was suddenly screaming at her to turn around now! It desperately compelled her to find the owner of that voice. It was so intense, so undeniable that she couldn't have ignored it to save her own life.

Before she could even think about following the screaming compulsion, she was already in motion. She spun around in time to realise that she should've been stepping back out of the way instead of wasting precious seconds turning around to seek out the source of the voice.

She had time to see a flash of a black hair and a blur of deep purple and white that she realised was a high school sports jersey before someone ran straight into her. His hard chest rammed into her with so much force that she was thrown backwards, knocked fully off her feet and sending her books flying in every direction.

Time seemed to slow down, moving in slow motion before her baffled eyes.

She was falling backwards, falling down towards the floor. She could sense and feel him following her down. She knew before she was even half way down to the floor that she would land on her back with him fully on top of her. He was larger than the average seventeen-eighteen year old guy – he had to be a senior, he looked too mature to be anything else - and she now knew with certainty that beneath his shirt was a solid rock hard chest. The guy was all muscle and he was going to crush her beneath him from the top of her head to her toes. She was so small and he was broad, so well built that she could only hope to be able to walk away but she would be lucky to be able to do so without broken bones!

As she prepared herself what little she could to take the blow and the pain that would come with it, she felt an arm wrap around her waist with lightening speed, pulling her against his solidly muscled chest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him extend his arm swiftly beneath them and the next thing she knew she was horizontal but she hadn't hit the floor and she hadn't been crushed by his greater weight. She hadn't had the breath forced from her lungs or endured any injury or broken bones.

At the last second, he had caught her and then had thrown out his other arm to catch both his weight and hers to prevent her from being crushed beneath him. He gave no wince of pain, only a grunt of effort expelled from his lips. He hadn't hurt himself. He was either really lucky or he had excellent reflexes because he could've seriously hurt his hand or wrist if he hadn't performed it right.

Seconds passed and he gently and gradually lowered her to the floor but he didn't release his hold on her. She could feel him pressed into her from her ankles to her breasts but she wasn't being crushed by his weight. He was supporting his own weight as he lay intimately over her with his arm still wrapped around her waist, leaving only enough of him pressed into her to pin her firmly beneath him.

She looked up into his face to ask him release her and to let her up but as her eyes met his, her breath caught in her throat and her mind went blank.

He was the most stunningly gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes upon. He had black hair that was an inch or so long. It looked so thick, so soft and silky that she was dying to run her hands through it. His face was flawless and well defined but it was his eyes that captured her so completely. They were deep blue, the darkest shade she had ever seen, like the ocean under a shimmering blue silver full moon, and they were so deep that the depths of space held no comparison. They were so intense that she could almost feel him glimpsing right down into the most hidden depths of her soul. They were also somehow familiar, as if she had spent endless hours, days even, staring into them.

Long, unnoticed moments blurred into minutes and still neither of them moved or spoke, not even when the taunts, cheers and laughter filled the silence around them. Neither of them noticed. They were trapped in a world where there was only the two of them and the unknown connection that had been ignited between them without warning.

It wasn't until Serena became aware of the unfamiliar sensation of something hard digging into her lower stomach that she became aware of their position in the middle of a crowded hallway. But despite that, she could feel herself growing moist between her thighs in response to him and her breathing had become laboured. To match his, she realised. Her heart was pounding furiously and loudly in her chest; it was so loud that everyone around them had to be able to hear it. They would have had to have been deaf not too.

She was attracted to him – in a major way – but it was more than that. She was drawn to him uncontrollably. What was wrong with her? She'd never had a reaction like this to any guy before. Then again, she had never had a guy lying on top of her before, especially not one as strikingly gorgeous and generously proportioned as he was. She wanted to stay there. Hell, she wanted to do a lot of things she had never done before, had never wanted to do before. And she was a virgin! She had never gone beyond first base with any guy but she knew what it all meant. She knew what her body's responses were, what had caused them and she knew how to get the satisfaction her body so desperately craved but she didn't know why she craved it so desperately and that scared the hell out of her. She hadn't even spoken to the guy on top of her and she wanted to be naked with him, she wanted him _inside_ of her.

Had she lost her mind completely?!?!

Serena blinked. She had to get control of herself before she not only embarrassed herself even more but before the guy on top of her realised just how aroused she was because of him.

"Um . . ." She croaked hoarsely. She cleared her throat and tried again. She wasn't about to clue him in on her current condition. "Could you get off me please? I can't breathe." That may have been true but she wasn't having difficulty breathing because he was crushing her. She was having difficulty breathing because he was lying on top of her, pressed into her so intimately.

Or at least that was what she was telling herself.

At first it was as if he hadn't heard her. He just kept staring intently down into her eyes with that soul-searing look, but after an eternally long moment he blinked himself free and he gave her an awkward grin that did nothing to help her breathing what-so-ever.

"Sorry." He said so softly that there was no chance of them being overheard by any of their captivated and amused audience. "Ah, this is kind of embarrassing."

No, _it_was hard and getting harder. She could feel it pressing harder into her lower stomach, as hard as steel and as hot as burning coals, but her lower stomach was not where she wanted it. She had never felt this kind of lust before and she didn't know how to handle it, how to fight against it or how she could force herself to remain coherent and logical. Espically when her body's craving were louder than her common sense right now. All she could think of what his about her, how amazing it felt to have him pressed into her so intimately and where she really wanted _it_. She wanted it just a little lower, maybe if she wriggled a little more she could manoeuvre it there-.

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! What the hell had gotten into her?! She had to get a hold of herself! She had to fight this, no matter how hard it was, no matter how much half of her wanted her to lose . . .

_Into her_. Now there was an idea-.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?!?!?! This wasn't like her. She had never had thoughts like this before, yeah she had day dreams about the hottest teen superstars and even about a few of the jocks at her old school but never before had it been anything like this! Never before had she been so overwhelmed with need for a guy that she had considered asking him to take her, let alone to do so in front of half of the student body!

She could feel her face growing hotter and knew her milky skin was rapidly turning deep red. Hopefully it would be misinterpreted as blushing from embarrassment rather than a lust-driven, aroused flush.

Between her thighs she could feel herself becoming wetter with each passing second and if he didn't get off of her soon, _he_ would discover just how wet she was getting for him. There was no telling how he would react to that information.

She felt panic rise up within her, not for him himself, but from her reaction to him. She had to get away from him and the impressive length digging into her stomach and her libido. She didn't have much expertise in this area but she didn't need it to know that he was well above average in size, ranging in the area of impressive. She had received the majority of her sex education from where most teenagers did these days. Television and the friend network.

And the fact that he still had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, still holding her to him, wasn't helping her at all. Instead it was making things worse.

As her panic intensified, she started to struggle recklessly against him trying to get free of him and his hold on her, and not just his physical hold on her. Almost instantly, he reacted. He whipped his arm out from under her, finally releasing her. He moved his arm to the opposite side of her head from his other arm all the while holding his own weight. Carefully he lowered a fraction of his weight down onto her a in a clear attempt to still her squirming struggles.

She could feel him far more distinctly now and his reaction now had her lying flat on her back completely trapped between him and the hard floor beneath her. His reaction had also moved that hardening part of him. He was now only millimetres from where she really wanted him. All she would have to do was wriggle down one tiny fraction and she had would have him right where she wanted him. She would have _it_ right where she wanted it.

She froze, not daring to move even a tenth of a fraction. Not even daring to breathe. Despite the fact he had her trapped beneath him in a _very_ suggestive position, she wasn't afraid of him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she knew it as sure as she knew her own name. There was something about him, about his eyes that made her feel safe, that assured her that she could trust him. Despite her irritation and extreme dislike of him, she felt a pull to him that was almost impossible to fight.

It was certain. She had lost her mind completely.

"That _really _isn't helping things." He growled at her through his clinched teeth.

He was in pain she knew but right now she didn't care. She just wanted him _off_ of her before she did something really stupid!!

Serena knew where her mind was going to take that thought and she quickly shut the thought down before she was ordering him to strip, regardless of the fact she didn't even know his name! Great, now she was turning every word and thought into a double entendre. Was she in heat or something?!

It was time she tuned out her body and took control of things before he took control of her!

CRAP!!!!

"Well, if you go any lower, _buddy_." She hissed acidly. "You're really going to need help! In the form of an ambulance!" She may not have been able to control her body's reactions, or even her mind's reactions to him, but hell would freeze over before he found that out!

He stared down into her eyes silently, for what seemed to be an eternity and something in them changed, and grew, becoming much more intense. And what she saw made her wary. A devil's grin spread across his lips and it worried her but not half as much as the lust in his eyes. She may not have been an expert in lust but she would've had to have been blind not to recognise it for what it was in his eyes, even then she still would have been able to _feel it_. Hell, the floor below her could probably feel it!

"Yeah well, if I'm not mistaken, not all of that heat I'm feeling is coming from _me_."

Serena had never wanted to strangle someone so badly in her life! She had never _wanted_ someone so badly in her life-.

STOP THAT!!!!

"Just get off me!" She snapped irritably, becoming aware of all the amused faces staring down at them and now her blush really was partly from her great embarrassment. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life! When she got up she was going to kick him in the shins and then for her second shot, she was going to aim higher! Hard! She would show him no mercy until he begged her for forgiveness. Even then she would still be sorely tempted to ignore him.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked way too casually and with way too much confidence, as if he wasn't even asking her but looking for a confirmation.

"What?!?!" Her eyes grew impossibly wide. Now _that_ was going over the line. _Way_ over the line! "Why you-."

He smiled arrogantly, cutting her off. "Thought so."

She was going to kill him! Slowly! "You jerk! Get OFF!!!" Sure, with the body this guy had and the supermodel worthy looks – not to mention the size of _it_ that was pressing into her and doing all sorts of wonderful things to her body – it was no wonder the guy was so arrogant and cocky!

"Ah, Darien. I think you should get up now."

At the sound of another voice, they both looked up to see Mina standing over them, a wide amused grin on her face and hysterical laughter in her eyes. She was standing just far enough away from them that neither of them could see up her skirt. Most likely, with how things had gone so far, the jerk currently lying on top of her would take a nice long, thorough look of his own and then call _her_ a lesbian! For that she would either take his head off or castrate him. Both sounded deliciously tempting.

'_Crap!'_ She thought as she returned to the current situation at hand. She had completely forgotten that her cousin was there. Hopefully she was going to help her finally get this jerk off of her!

"Hey, Mina." Darien said causally as if the situation was perfectly normal for him – just another boring day – and maybe it was for him but she didn't care! She wanted him off of her!

Serena didn't know what his problem was. Why wasn't he getting up off of her? There was no way that this could've been as embarrassing for him as it was for her but he couldn't have been _enjoying_ this that much to want to _remain_ like this! Every second that passed, her awareness of him became more acute and her nerve endings grew more sensitive by the millisecond, so much so that the simple friction of their clothes rubbing against each other every time either of them took a breath was making her wetter. And it wasn't helping that her skirt was riding up. If it hadn't been for his much larger form laying over her, hiding her from view, their audience would have gotten an eyeful of her underwear!

And then it suddenly hit her, he was trying to buy time to cool off! Apparently he wasn't so immune to embarrassment that he wanted to get off of her and flash his hard-on to the several dozen other students crowded around them. If she'd been part of the crowd she would have been grateful for that, but she wasn't, so she wasn't grateful for it.

The real problem, for her at least, was that her arousal was only building the longer they remained touching so intimately.

"Darien." Mina greeted back politely as if this was a normal situation she saw everyday, which it wasn't. "Could you please get off my cousin now? It's her first day and I want her to live though it. Not die from embarrassment."

"Oh, I don't know." He said nonchalantly but the devil's grin remained glued to his lips. "This is pretty comfortable. I might just stay here all day."

Mina gave him a sweet smile that held a hint of dangerous warning beneath it. "Do you really want me to get help? I mean, Lita could make you move and I'm sure Rei wouldn't like to see this."

"She still has a thing for me, huh?"

"Yeah but Lita doesn't, so -."

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Serena screeched furiously from beneath him. They had been talking as if she wasn't there.

Darien winced in pain and looked down at her. "What?!" He snapped irritably.

Serena was irritated, pissed off, turned on to the point of sexual frustration and she'd had enough! She glared up at him silently asking if he was mentally handicapped. "What the hell do you think, you jerk?!?! Get the hell off me before I scream rape!!"

He merely chuckled smugly at her threat. The damn asshole was amused! "If you think this is rape, you have _a lot_ to learn about . . ." He trailed off, his eye shifting upward as if he was trying hard to think of the right words to use. ". . . A_dult relations_."

She was going to kill him. Now, thanks to him she was not only in for the first day from hell, but the first month from hell! She was going to hurt him the moment she was on her feet, no matter how much hearing him hint at sex made her tingle deliciously all over. She was almost tempted to ask him to teach her all about _adult relations_ but she wasn't that kind of girl and as good looking as this guy was, and despite the fact that he was solid muscle from head to toe, he was a jerk and she would rather eat dirt than admit any of this to him. Not that she had too; her body had already betrayed her.

Then again, who wouldn't have been turned on in this situation? The guy was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, and that included all of the movie stars in Hollywood! And he'd already proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't gay!

Serena couldn't believe the thoughts going through her head, and the impulses and sensations going through her body! She needed him off of her!! NOW!!!!

"Mina!! Get this jerk off of me!! Now!!"

"You heard her, Darien." Another female voice said darkly. "Get off her."

The both of them looked up to see three girls standing beside Mina, all of but one, were looking down at them with grins of curious amusement.

The one who had spoken, who she guessed was Lita, was, for lack of a better word, an Amazon. She was the tallest sixteen-seventeen – she could have even been eighteen, it was almost impossible to know her age! – year old girl she had ever seen. She had medium length brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and green eyes, the colour of jade, hinted at something far more gentle than her physical appearance did. The only girlish thing she wore was a pair of red rose earrings in her ears. She was clearly a tomboy, but she wasn't boyish. Not with her obvious bra size that was three times the side of her own.

She looked as if she could take Darien if she wanted too but whether or not she would win, she couldn't say.

Beside the Amazon stood an impossibly skinny, small dark-haired girl with short, dark hair and gentle, blue eyes. Her eyes spoke of great intelligence, kindness, shyness and a gentleness that could soothe the wildest of beasts. She was holding her books in front of the lower half of her face, obviously trying to hide her amused grin at the situation, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. She reminded Serena of a loving mother who did not even know the meaning of the word 'temper'. Even though she had yet to say a word, Serena instantly liked her.

The third girl, who stood a step behind the gentle short haired girl was glaring down at them with discontentment and . . . was that hurt in her eyes? There was also a hint of her great temper in her eyes. This girl screamed of a passionately wild temper. With long, thick, black hair with deep blood red highlights and dark eyes, combined with her flawless skin and busty figure, she was stunningly beautiful. Even Serena had to admit that, she wasn't usually the type to go around checking out other girls. But the way she was glaring down at them made her uneasy. Was this her boyfriend lying on top of her in a crowded hallway? She hoped not. The last thing she needed was that kind of negative attention from someone who was clearly a friend of her cousin.

Darien became aware of someone stepping forward and lowering to hunch down on their knees directly beside them. He quickly recognised the presence of his best friend, Andrew. He had thick, wavy golden-blond hair, the kind of colour that looked as if it should belong to a female but for some reason he was able to pull off, and green eyes that managed to get him nearly as much female attention as he himself received. He was also nearly as well-built and as tall as Darien was. They had been best friends ever since he could remember and he was the only one in his life that he could really count on. They were so close, they were like brothers, closer than even. But even though they were like brothers, there was no way Andrew wouldn't give him crap about this, especially if he knew that Darien had an erection that was harder than any metal found on earth.

"Darien, buddy. As amusing as all this has been, you'd better get up off her. If she's Mina's cousin, all four of them will kick your ass." Andrew said, trying and failing miserably to hide his amusement at his friend's predicament. "That's if they beat that gorgeous, little thing you're crushing to it."

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my position." Darien mumbled under his breath as he looked down into her eyes. As embarrassing as this was going to be, he had to get off of her. He could sense her panic from being trapped so helplessly beneath him, but she was not so helpless. Her hands were free, if she really wanted to get free so desperately she would use them – no doubt to use those perfectly manicured nails to claw his eyes out. He would get off of her as she had asked but he just had to make sure of one thing first. He was painfully standing at attention, and if the little spitting kitten beneath him kneed him while he was getting off of her, she could do some serious damage.

In any other case, he would have gotten up immediately but something had held him there. It felt so right, so comfortable and at the same time strangely familiar, as if he'd been like this before. Not in this position exactly, he'd had his share of girls beneath him. No, it was _this_ girl that was so familiar to him but he was sure he hadn't ever met Mina's cousin before and he was certain he'd never been on top of her.

_That_ he would have definitely remembered.

He looked down into her eyes, careful to keep everything from his eyes but the carefreedevilishness and cool calmness remained on his face. "If I get up-."

"What do you mean _if_?" She cried exasperatedly, her eyes telling him that if he didn't move this instant, she would make his fear _very_ true.

He ignored her. "-do you promise not to try to injure me?"

He could see in her eyes that she planned to do the exact opposite the very first chance she had.

"Do you promise?" His tone may have been gentle but the dangerous look in his eyes warned her not to break her word. He was silently promising her suffering if she did. "Because I can stay here all day, hell we might even be able to turn this into a _really_ good time." He implied suggestively.

What was wrong with him? He was being a jerk and he knew it. This wasn't him but there was something about her that brought overpowering desire and longing for her to him and it was more than her body and the temptation of sex that did so. There was something else. It was almost as if he enjoyed seeing her passionate. Passionately angry, passionately passionate, passionately in love-.

WHOA!!!! Where the hell had that come from?! And why the hell was the idea of getting up off her like the idea of pulling teeth without anaesthesia?

Serena had had to bite her tongue against the words of acceptance to his challenge escaping her lips. What the hell was she thinking?! Had someone slipped her something or what?!

"WILL SOMEONE GET THIS JERK OFF OF ME?!?!?!" She exploded so loudly that everyone within immediate earshot winced in pain at the high pitched sound that was worse than nails against a chalk board. She was irritated, frustrated, pissed off, aroused and now horny as hell, which was a new sensation and she didn't like it one bit!

Andrew gave Lita a pointed look. As one, they moved forward and they reached for him. Darien pulled away from them, causing both Serena and Darien to react against the surge of intense sexual desire that ran through them both. Darien bit the inside of his cheek, nearly drawing blood and Serena bit her tongue as they fought against it.

"I got it." He told them touchily as he lifted his right arm and moved back to sit up and free her but she was already scurrying out from underneath him, being cautious not to touch him, and she was on her feet in a moment. The blush on her face darkened as she smoothed out the nonexistent creases from her skirt and glared down at him with anger, humiliation and extreme dislike on her face.

"Well, I haven't had that much fun in a while. It's going to be hard to top." He jumped to his feet and gave her another devilish grin. "At least until the next time."

Serena's jaw dropped in flabbergasted disbelief, as if she was going to let there be a next time! Hell would freeze over first! "Why you-!" She pounced forward to cause him some serious pain when someone grabbed her around her waist from behind to hold her back from him.

Darien laughed superiorly and bowed dramatically to her, clearly mocking her. "It was a pleasure. Next time, we have to do this someplace more private."

And then he was walking away from her with the one named Andrew and a few others wearing the same sports jerseys following him.

Serena screeched like an enraged animal and fought wildly against the arms that held her back from her target that she really, really wanted to main and murder. "I'm going to kill him!!!"

"Calm down, Serena!" Mina soothed her, placing herself in front off her and cutting of her view of the jerk's retreating back.

Serena drew in a deep breath and became still. Hesitantly the arms holding her released her and moved away.

"Who the hell was that jerk?!"

"That was Darien Shields, a senior and the most popular guy in school." Mina answered her matter-of-factly. "He's usually an okay kind of guy." There was a hint of confusion to her voice as if his behaviour really perplexed her.

"The guy is a jerk! Can you believe what he just did to me?!"

"What did he do exactly?" The long black haired girl asked with a hard chill to her tone.

Serena looked at her, puzzled. What had she done? And then she remembered what Darien had said to Mina. This must be Rei, the one who had a thing for him. The last thing she wanted to do was to make rivals on her first day! If Rei had a thing for Darien, then she would make it clear to her that she definitely did not!

"The jerk ran into me, knocked me over and then refused to get off me because he wanted to prove what a jerk he was!" She looked down when her foot, that she had stomped childishly, hit something. It was one of her textbooks, and there behind Amy was her backpack.

It only took the five of them a minute or so to be certain that they had found all of her things. Luckily nothing had been broken but two of her new textbooks had taken a beating.

She really wished they could have been Darien Shields's head.

* * *

It had been a quarter of an hour since Darien had lifted himself up off the slim, golden-haired beauty, who had been enjoying her first day at Willowson High. At least until her encounter with him. Already that particular anecdote was circulating the school with the speed of a tornado. By the end of the day, there wouldn't be anyone in the school who hadn't heard it at least half a dozen times. Each time it would change, becoming further from the truth and more far-fetched each time it was passed on. Poor thing, she would cop all the teasing and jabbing while he was receiving the cheers, accolades and congratulations for already getting the new girl _'on her back'_. He almost felt sorry for her and it was only a matter of time before that passionate tempter of hers that he had seen in her, had her gunning for his blood.

He wasn't usually that big of a jerk. If a girl told him to get off of her; he usually did it right away. He respected women and when one said no, that was it. His mother had taught him that a long time ago, before she had died, and he refused to be like his father, who was a woman-using asshole that held no respect for women. Not since his wife had died, anyway.

They had been a happy family, and they were the wealthiest in a two hundred mile radius of Willowson. His father owned the only two banks in town and several other successful businesses. They were from old family money, as their ancestors had been the first wealthy family to settle in the area back in the early 1600's. They'd been a happy family, and Darien had never gone without anything he wanted or needed- until his father betrayed his mother by having an affair with her sister, his aunt, when he had been eight years old. His mother had been heart-broken; she truly had loved her husband. Soon after she had died. Her heart given in and had just stopped beating, unable to stand the pain of being broken so mercilessly. The doctors had called it _natural causes_ but he knew the truth, he hadn't been too young to understand that his mother had died of a broken heart.

Resulting in the loss of his mother, and his father as well. Oh, his father had lived but he had died inside, he lost his ability to love even his own son. Over the weeks after his mother's death, his father hadn't been able to even look at him, he had become cold and distant and had refused to see him for months. His father had hired a nanny and Darien had been looked after but he hadn't been loved. It was then that he had decided to never let anyone get close to him ever again, he would never love anyone because then he would never be hurt like his mother had been and he'd never hurt someone else like his father had hurt his mother. He had grown up alone and he would always be alone. That was how he liked it and how he wanted it.

Andrew was the only exception. He had been the one friend who had not given up on Darien when he had been mourning for his mother. He hadn't wanted to see anyone for a long time, none of his friends but Andrew had been patient and he had been there when Darien had finally decided that he needed a friend. Andrew was his brother, he knew that if Andrew, as an eight year old boy could stand by him no matter what, then as a man there would be nothing he wouldn't stand through with him.

He looked after himself now, he'd learnt how a long time ago. He didn't need his father or his money. At the age of twenty-one, he would receive his mothers inheritance to him. His mother had left her half of everything to him in her will as legally she owned half of the estate and the fortune. Technically, she owned it all because everything belonged to her family. His father had married into her family's money, not the other way around. And when his father died, he would inherit it all. Not that he cared all that much, he just never wanted to be dependant on anyone ever again. The day he turned twenty-one, Darien would no longer even be dependant on his father's money.

He would be free. That's all he really wanted.

Turning his mind away from the depressing thoughts, he turned them back to the new golden-haired beauty at Willowson High that he had met up close and personal. _A lot_ more up close and personal than she had liked.

What had compelled him to provoke her like that? And why had it been so hard for him to get up off her? And why had it felt so right lying on top of her like that? Why had it felt so familiar and intense? Why did he want to see her naked so desperately, with such longing that he was still aching for the feel of her beneath him? Why did he feel that he knew her from somewhere? And why the hell did he get so defensive and protective when he thought about her and the way he knew others guys were looking at her?

He was so confused, and as hard as he tried to dismiss it as being because she was so small and delicate, and so beautiful and naïve, he couldn't. He felt so primal, he wanted to claim her as his and he wanted to take care of her and love her and make love to her.

What the hell?! He wasn't that kind of guy, and as much as he dated, he never wanted to get close to the girls he dated. He had seen how much damage love could cause and he'd always done whatever it took to make sure that he never fell for anyone. He'd had sex with plenty of girls, but he'd never thought of it as _making love._ He'd never wanted to take care of anyone before. He'd never felt so possessive and protective over anyone before, especially not someone he'd met for only a few minutes, most of which she had spent screaming at him.

He could understand why he wanted to get another chance to lie on top of her again, only with less clothing between them and less people watching them this time. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. With legs that went on forever and a tiny and petite figure but she definitely didn't lack in the chest department like most small, petite and delicate, sixteen year old girls did. Her milky skin had been flawlessly smooth and soft to the touch. Her hair had been the softest he had ever felt against his skin and her lips had been plump that were an inviting pinkish red colour that he'd wanted so much to taste. But above all that had drawn him to her had been her eyes.

They'd been a breathing taking light blue shade and they had been so deep, so open and so pure. Her eyes had twinkled like the night sky and had been just as endlessly deep. She'd held so much within them, she'd held her heart and soul within them. He had seen every emotion she'd been feeling, he could almost read every thought that was passing through her mind. In her eyes he'd seen her innocence, her kindness, her infinite, loving heart but he had also seen an almost hidden hint of longing. Not physical longing, no he had seen that as plain as day, no this longing had been sad. As if she were longing for something that she had lost a long time ago. Something she wanted, no needed back in order to be whole again.

What the hell?!?!

Since when had his thoughts been so mushy and deep? There was something about this girl, that was for sure and maybe if he slept with her it would go away – not very likely to happen now – but he must've hit his head or something to be thinking of her like that. Eventually it would pass and then he would forget all about her and whatever it was that she'd made him feel.

Something told him that it wasn't going to be that easy no matter how much he wished it otherwise.

"Darien, baby. There you are."

Darien suppressed the urge to slump his head forward and groan. It was her. The only female he'd ever met that gave him the creeps. Her name was Beryl and she had enrolled in Willowson High a little less than a year ago. She'd set her sights on him and she had, and still was coming after him with unyielding determination. No matter what he said or did, she just didn't get the hint that he wasn't interested.

When he'd first seen her and she had expressed her interest, he had considered dating her but there'd been something about her that had bothered him. He couldn't explain it any more than he could explain his intense reaction to the new girl, what was her name? He'd have to find out, it was the least he could do considering the emotions she stirred up within him.

The dark redhead was moving towards him and Andrew, moving her hips in an over exaggerated seductive way, that reminded them both of a lioness on the prowl. As she neared where they sat, in the outdoor eating area under the shade of the few tall trees that towered over the area, all he felt was irritation and that icy, uneasy and edgy feeling he got around her that warned him to be wary of her. Why, he didn't know, but there was just something about her that was off and her building obsession with him didn't help her cause. She was the type who always got what she wanted and it wasn't too hard to understand why.

She had the kind of busty figure that most likely required a specially made bra, that caught the eye of every male in the vicinity and she flaunted it in those tight, low cut tops she always wore. But unlike the new golden-haired girl, who had natural beauty, Beryl, who probably hadn't been seen as a girl since she was twelve years old, wore makeup to enhance her features. She had medium-length, dark red hair, so deep it almost looked like flowing blood in the right light. Her eyes were dark green, a green that without the sun appeared black and unnatural. She was the daughter of the second wealthiest man in the town. The wealthiest man in town was his own father, which was a fact Darien didn't like to flaunt much, unlike Beryl. She flaunted her beauty and her wealth every way she could. She definitely got the attention she sought but something about her seemed completely fake to him. Hell, everything about her seemed completely fake to him.

To top it off, she annoyed the hell out of him. She just wasn't his type. He wasn't too sure exactly what his type was, since he'd never shown any real emotional interest in any girl but he knew for certain that she definitely wasn't it.

"What do you want Beryl?" He asked her, not bothering with disguising his annoyance at her presence. Thank god he'd never slept with her, if he had he'd never have been able to get rid of her! But still, that didn't stop her from marking her territory. If any other girl showed any interest in him, she quickly squashed them. She had deluded herself into believing she was the most popular girl in school but he wasn't the only one who saw through her. She was feared, no one could dispute that but Mina and her friends were the most popular girls in school and easily the most liked. He had a hunch the blue eyed beauty he had met earlier would very soon join that group. And Beryl would try to gain dominance over her just like she did with all the others. Just like she had with her half-a-dozen groupies who'd decided that it was safer to stand with her than against her. All of who now stood a few yards away, waiting silently for her.

Another thing about her that annoyed the hell out of him. She was always followed by her groupies, who she nearly treated as bad as those the considered to be her adversaries. It was kind of sad to think about it. She had no friends, only those who were loyal to her out of fear.

"I want to know what time you're picking me up for the party on Saturday. The one at the Jones's place." She purred seductively as she wrapped her hands around his arm and held it against her bulging cleavage.

Right, the party. As captain of both the track team and basketball team, he had to make a show at the party, but he really didn't remember asking Beryl to the party or ever even hinting that he would drive her there. She lived on the other side of town from him and she would _really_ be out of his way, so why the hell would she think he'd be taking her there?

"What are you talking about Beryl?" He pulled his arm from her hold and stepped back. "I never asked you to that or any other party."

"I know you just forgot." She said dismissively, completely ignoring his tone. "So what time?"

Darien didn't want any trouble and Beryl was the type to cause a whole lot of it, so he'd always turned her down but had never intentionally pissed her off, but all of a sudden he was sick of it and he wanted it to end. He couldn't explain why, maybe it was because he was still frustrated from the incident with the new girl, but he really didn't care why. He needed to deal with Beryl once and for all.

"Listen carefully, Beryl. I've no interest in taking you to this or any other party. Ever." He told her coldly. "I have no interest in ever dating you. Hell, I don't even like you. So get a clue and keep away from me."

Her playful, seductive expression was replaced by one of fury and disbelief at his insolence. Her black eyes filled with raging fury and something much darker that would've made anyone else cringe away from her. He was used to it, this wasn't the first time she'd used it on him. She was down right terrifying to most; truly she was the queen bitch at Willowson High. It pissed her off big time that he was one of the very few who wasn't afraid of her. He had no reason to be, Beryl may have money but she had nowhere near as much as he had with his mother's half of his inheritance alone, so she couldn't get to him that way. He was the most popular guy in school and most knew his character as a good guy to not believe any rumours she might circulate about him, and he could prevent any physical attack against him if she tried anything like that. And finally, everyone knew not to mess with his car. So there was absolutely nothing she could do to him other than the death glare.

She may have always been able to get her way with everything else but not him. Never him.

"Is it another bitch?" She spat venomously as she fisted her hands at her sides in the true pose of a pissed off female about to throw a tantrum.

His thoughts flickered to Serena. Obviously Beryl hadn't heard yet and when she did, Serena was going to be in her line of fire in a major way. He couldn't let that happen. He'd have to warn her about Beryl and do what he could to prevent Beryl from making her life a living hell. He wouldn't let Serena suffer like that because of him. The rest of the school would tease her but Beryl would be merciless and cruel. She would destroy the delicate creature that Serena was.

"It has nothing to do with anyone else, Beryl." He growled coldly. "You're just not my type. You are too high maintenance and I'm not interested. Maybe you'll finally get a clue."

Her eyes flashed a fiery red before she growled loudly in the back of her throat, spun around on her heel and stormed off.

Andrew watched Beryl storm away, her little groupies quickly following after her, and he turned to Darien to find him exhaling a deep breath. "Whoa. What brought that on, man? Usually you try to stay clear of the _'Wrath of Beryl'_, why tell her to get lost now?"

Darien wasn't sure of the answer himself. "I'm just sick of it."

"Uh huh." Andrew said sceptically. "So, why today of all days? It doesn't have anything to do with Serena, does it?"

That caught his attention. He turned to his best friend. He had to play this cool or else he'd never hear the end of it from him. He couldn't let him know that Serena – at least now he knew her name thanks to his best friend – had captured his interest in more than his standard few dates to a party and maybe to have a good time two or three times before he let her go because she would start to get clingy. Keeping his face composed and his eyes downward, he went on casually, "So, her name's Serena, huh? How do you know her name?"

With his eyes downward, he didn't see Andrew giving him a curious look. "She's Mina's cousin. When they were a year old, their parents got into a huge fight and Serena's parents left town. Apparently her father was just in a serious accident and they moved back to start over again."

Darien wasn't surprised his best friend was so well informed on the two girls. Andrew had had a crush on Mina for years but he hadn't done anything about it because deep down he really did like her and he was afraid of screwing it up. The end result being that Mina would hate him for life.

Andrew was one of those who believed in the stupid curse that was meant to have been placed over the town in the 1600's. So the town had the highest divorce rate in the state, a fact the town tried to keep quiet, but big deal. It didn't mean that there was a curse on the town; it just meant that no one could keep it in their pants. He'd lived in Willowson his entire life, he'd been born there, and the high divorce rate didn't surprise him, not with the kind of people he knew. On first glance Willowson was a normal, small town where people lived a happy and simple life but those who weren't blinded by first impressions knew there was a darker side to this town. A completely adult side in which several people wanted a more exciting life than a small town could provide. Just like his father.

"So, what's her problem?" Darien asked, getting back to the much more interesting subject of Serena.

Andrew grinned, greatly amused at his best friend's poor bluff of indifference. "You mean other than the fact that you had her pinned beneath you with your hard on digging into her innocent little body while half the school was watching?"

Darien glared darkly at him.

Andrew just chuckled, he was one of the few who knew Darien well enough to know when to take notice of his icy glares and when he could ignore them. Darien was very protective of his pride and Andrew knew when to let him be and when he could make fun of him. He was the only one who could really get away with it.

"When Beryl finds out what happened-."

"She'll make her life a living hell." Darien finished for him. Yes, he was well aware of that. "I'll take care of her."

Andrew smirked. "Which one? Are you talking about keeping Beryl away from her or are you talking about taking care of Serena up close and personal?"

Darien suppressed a warning growl, sometimes it was a real pain in the ass that Andrew knew his so well.

Andrew studied his best friend for a long moment before he spoke, his tone half teasing, half serious. "I'll let the guys know she's off limits. Just make sure you keep Beryl away from her."

"Why would she be off limits?" Darien asked, despite knowing exactly what Andrew had been implying. He just wasn't going to let Andrew know that.

"Come on, Darien." Andrew wasn't fooled for a second. "You obviously want to go after her. Who wouldn't? And none of the guys want to go up against you. If you want her, then the other guys won't go near her. None of them have a death wish."

Now that was an exaggeration! It wasn't as if he'd actually ever fought or killed over a girl before. Most of the time if he knew a friend or one of his teammates wanted a girl, he'd stay clear of her. But for some reason, the thought of just standing back and letting some other guy, even a friend, go after Serena rattled him.

Even if he didn't go after her, he knew that if anyone else tried he would quite possibly feel _jealous_! He'd never felt jealous before and he didn't want to feel it. It would be best that no one tempted him.

Andrew didn't need Darien to admit he was right, it would be like pulling teeth for him, and he was fine with that. "I'll let the guys know."

Darien didn't look at him, he was staring at the ground with an intensity that could only mean that he was deep in thought.

"Thanks, Andrew." He mumbled, but he was far away.

Andrew gave his friend a small knowing smile filled with brotherly affection. It was about time his brother found someone he could fall for. And if this Serena truly had caught Darien's eye, then she must be something special indeed.

* * *

"What a jerk!" Serena snapped irritably for the twentieth time in the last few minutes.

The most embarrassing experience of her life was already being spread through the school with the speed of wildfire. She knew it from the amused and leering glances she was getting and the hushed whispers as she walked through the halls following the four girls to the cafeteria.

Her face was still flushed red but she was easily able to pass it off as embarrassment rather than the fact that her body was still nowhere near cooling off. She felt irritable, frustrated and still as horny as a bitch in heat. She could still feel his weight on top of her, she could still smell his delicious scent – that was most likely to the fact that her clothes still carried the hint of his cologne – and she could still feel that pleasurable hot, hard impressive length of him pressed into her stomach.

And she still wanted him. Bad!

And all of the embarrassing stares and hushed whispers were more than she needed right now! Maybe she should fake a headache and go the nurse's office for the rest of the day...

No! She wasn't going to hide! No matter how embarrassing it all was, it was only going to be twice as worse tomorrow when _everyone_ knew.

"Yes, Serena." Mina said with an amused tone that she was trying hard – and failing miserably – to hide. "We know. Darien equals jerk."

"Too bad he got off of you." Lita said with disappointment on her face. "I've been looking for an excuse to find out if I really could kick his ass. He's too egotistical and high and mighty. I would just _love_ to knock him down a step or two."

And Serena would just _love_ to see her do it. Maybe she would even join in . . . it sounded like so much fun . . .

"Now, Lita." Amy said with an authoritative motherly tone. "Violence never solves anything. Besides, he'd never fight you. He has this thing about not hitting females."

Serena's ears perked up. Not hitting females, huh? Did that mean she could get away with kneeing him where it really hurt? She could feel a wide devil's grin spreading across her lips at the very thought of inflicting pain on him.

"Don't even think about it." Mina said as she stared straight into her eyes, allowing her to see that she was serious.

What? Serena blinked confusedly. And then she realised how Mina was looking at her. She must have seen the look on her face and concluded that she was planning something. Something in the form of painful revenge for him.

"He may not be willing to hit you back." Mina went on now that she had Serena's attention. "But he'd get back at you somehow. He could make your life a living hell. He has this school wired."

Why did she believe that? A guy that good looking could probably get anything he wanted with just a simple smile. She had a feeling that, despite his behaviour with her before, he had a smooth, charming tongue, and that, combined with his handsome face, was a deadly weapon.

"Remember when Judy scratched his car with her keys last year because he dumped her right before the spring dance?" Lita reminded Mina and Amy. "Remember what he did?" She actually shuddered.

"Poor thing!" Amy said sympathetically. "She didn't come back to school for three weeks!"

"It was mean but she did deserve it." Mina admitted her opinion in a matter-of-fact tone. "I mean, it was a crime to damage that car! It's the hottest I've ever seen and I'm not even into cars!" She said more passionately.

"What did he do to her?" Serena asked curiously with a sense of cold dread in her stomach.

Among other things . . .

"He had one of the cheerleaders put a healthy dose of _Nair_ Hair Removal Cream in her shampoo. An oldie but a classic." Lita added with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

"The poor girl even lost her eyebrows!" Mina exclaimed with a horrified shudder." Usually he's not so mean and he's usually far more creative than that, but she _really_ pissed him off. He loves his precious car."

"I still say he overreacted!" Amy said with a disapproving shake of her head. "I mean he had it fixed within days and it's not like he couldn't afford it!"

Serena abruptly decided that it wasn't worth it. She would have to think of something really clever or let it go. She _really_ did not like option number two but she didn't want to lose her golden strands that she'd been growing all her life. If he _ever_ did that to her, she wouldn't hesitate to murder the guy. A natural born model or not, he _would_ die if he damaged so much as one strand on her head.

Serena looked around at the three girls walking around her. They were so friendly and they'd invited her into their group of close friends in minutes. Each of them seemed to have a different personality, where Amy was intelligent, quiet and shy, Lita was bold, spoke her mind without hesitation and she was tough and unafraid. A true Amazon. Mina was lively and sweet, Serena doubted that there was anyone she didn't get along well with, while Rei was quiet but held an air of passion and temper around her.

Serena blinked. Where was she?

Serena looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Rei following them quietly with her head bowed as if she were following some invisible line on the floor to the cafeteria. She seemed to be deep in thought and maybe even be hurting. What was a matter with her? She wasn't still upset that her crush had been lying on top of another girl, was she? Because she'd made it clear that she hated the guy! Maybe it was that she knew that he held no interest in her.

Should she talk to her and comfort her or should she keep her distance? After all she was a stranger to her.

Serena hadn't had a chance to size her up yet but when she looked at her she couldn't help thinking of amazing inner strength and a wild tempter, maybe it was the deep red highlights in her black hair.

But before she had a chance to decide what to do, she became aware that she'd been lead through a doorway and was now in a large room filled with large long square tables, big enough to easily seat twenty, with long benches long enough to sit four or five ran along both sides of the long tables. To the back side of the room, which was to her right, was the serving area where food was picked, collected and paid for. Opposite the back wall was a wall with floor to ceiling windows, which allowed in the morning sun. The room was packed with talking, laughing and eating students.

All of who fell silent the second they saw her face and realised she was the new girl at Willowson High. Apparently news spread with lightening speed at this school because it was clear by the expression on their faces that they knew exactly what she'd experienced on her first day.

Serena could feel the heat burning on her face and for a moment she wondered if she was glowing like a red beacon in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean at night. This was one of those rare moments that she prayed to whatever god would listen to her, to open up the floor at her feet and swallow her whole. She didn't care if it was the devil because right now, this was hell! A hell _far_ worse than the devil could _ever_ dream up for her.

Seconds turned into minutes and still no one turned away from her to continue their conversation, most of which, she wouldn't be surprised to learn, would be about her and what had happened. Many at the other end of the room were on their feet in order to get a better look at her.

Or more accurately, a better _gawk_ at her.

Finally Mina stepped forward and raised her arms above her head and clapped her hands twice to draw all attention to her. "Shows over, people! Go about your business!"

All eyes turned back to Serena, ignoring Mina.

Mina smiled so sweetly that it was down right terrifying! Mina looked petite, gentle and sweet but anyone with half a brain could see she was far more dangerous than she seemed. There was an evil side to her that would send the devil running in terror from her. She could see it in her now, feel it, even though it wasn't aimed at her right now.

"The next person who I catch staring at my cousin." She said sweetly, just as loudly as she had before. "Will have to deal with Lita–."

Almost instantly, more than half hastily looked away from her.

"And the next person will deal with _me_."

Instantly, the remainder of the gawkers turned away from her.

Apparently she'd been right about her cousin. There was more to her than met the eye and everyone in the school seemed to know it. Well, maybe she and her cousin had much more in common than she'd ever thought. Just _wait_until someone got her angry. Hopefully the first would be that jerk-pain-in-the-ass Darien Shields. It would make her day to make an example of him.

Finally, they had their food and were settling down into the girl's usual table that was smack dab in the middle of the dinning area. At least there was no one else sitting immediately around them. They were at the end of one of the tables and no one sat at the table for three of four seats up from them on the other side of the table.

After attempting to eat but finding her stomach too upset after everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes – is that all it had been? – she drew in a deep breath and decided that she may as well find out about this Darien Shields who'd made her life a living hell. Not to mention all the rumours that were already flying around about them. No doubt by now the rumours were saying that they'd tried to have sex in the middle of the hall and she was now pregnant with his child.

"So, tell me." She said reluctantly. "Who exactly is Darien Shields? How bad is this going to be?"

"It'll die down Serena." Mina assured her as she bit into a piece of apple. "Darien will let it go on for a while, most likely just to annoy you, but after a few weeks he'll call an end to it."

Serena groaned tormentedly. Just great! A _few_ weeks. Was that all?

Mina chuckled softly at her groan. "Don't mind Darien. He usually isn't such a jerk. He's a pretty decent guy when you get to know him."

Like she was going to believe that!

"Darien is the most popular guy in school. He's a senior." Lita explained, repeating what they had told her before. "He's handsome, charming and rich. His father owns the only two banks in town. And he drives a really cool, expensive car! You'll see it eventually. It sticks out like a redhead at a blonde convention."

"Hey!" Mina glared at her accusingly. "Was that a blonde joke?"

"No." Lita said before a teasing grin spread across her lips. "But this is. How do you know when a blonde has-?"

"Don't you dare!" Mina glared daggers at her, warning her not to finish the blonde joke.

Serena didn't mind blonde jokes so much, as long as they were in good humour and not insulting or mean. Hair colour had nothing to do with intelligence, especially when these days, hair colour came out of a bottle a lot of the time.

"How do you know Darien?" Serena asked Mina before an argument could break out.

Mina shrugged casually as she turned her attention back to her lunch. "We've known each other all our lives. That's what it's like here. Everyone's known each other all our lives. It's not often that anyone new moves here. Or moves back here, in your case. When people move away they usually don't stay away for long, a year at most."

What a strange thing to say. "Why is that?"

"The curse." Lita whispered in a mysterious, dramatic tone.

Serena blinked, completely lost. "What curse?"

"It's just an urban legend." Rei said coolly, speaking for the first time. "Something from the old superstitions that people in this town used to believe back in olden times. A few still do."

Mina leaned in close across the table and lowered her voice, as if speaking of it was forbidden. "The legend is that in the 1600's, when the town was still new, a witch the town burnt at the stake cursed the town for killing her. She cursed love because the man she was in love with, loved another and she had tried to bewitch him into loving her but the town caught onto her and burnt her alive at the stake. Now the curse is that no lover will ever remain loyal and no one can ever leave the town without the curse catching up to them and they meet a tragic end."

"It's just a story! It isn't real." Amy objected rationally, with a disbelieving shake of her head, like a mother would when her child was telling naughty stories. "There's no such thing as witches or curses."

"Then why does this town have the highest divorce rate in the country, and why do so many who move away always move back?" Mina challenged her. "The curse says that no one can leave the town without suffering a horrible fate."

"The divorce rate here isn't proven and it's not so easy to move away from the town you've known all your life." Amy rationalised confidently.

"But imagine magic was real?" Mina said with a wistful sigh. "Imagine being able to fix any problem just like that." She raised her hand and snapped two fingers.

"Or getting that guy you want to suddenly become head over heels for you!" Lita added with a dreamy expression on her face. Apparently she had a specific guy in mind.

"But that isn't love. It isn't real." Serena found herself saying before she realised just what it was that she was saying.

They all looked at her oddly.

Serena had had enough embarrassment for one day! She was going to kill Darien Shields the first chance she got! "I mean, if he's just interested in you because of the magic then what kind of relationship would that be?" She asked them, explaining her words so they would stop looking at her like she was nuts! "Wouldn't you want something real? Something you were completely sure of, so enthralled with. Isn't that real love?"

"Wow!" Mina sighed dreamily. "Now, there are the words of a true romantic!"

"Yeah!" Lita agreed whole-heartedly. "Who would want to use magic when love is so much better because it's real?!"

Serena smiled slightly, pleased with herself. As the girls turned the conversation towards what kind of guy they wanted to fall in love with and have fall in love with them, she popped a grape into her mouth.

Her stomach was suddenly feeling so much better. She was even able to push all homicidal thoughts from her mind and enjoy being with her new friends.

For now.

* * *

It had been a long day but a very memorable one, Darien pondered as he laid down on his large king sized bed of his humongous room that was as big as the high school cafeteria.

The mansion had been built back in the 1700's when his ancestors had returned to the town after leaving in the mid 1600's. It was much larger and grander than the one his family had had in the 1600's, the remains of which still stood on the other side of the massive estate hidden amongst the untouched woods that covered most of the property. He hadn't been there in years and he'd never been inside, his mother had never allowed him because it had been too dangerous. Plus it had seemed wrong to enter, the old manor gave off some weird, cold vibes. It felt as if it was haunted by the memories of the past, memories of sorrow and injustice.

His mother had told him all about their ancestors as bedtime stories. She had told him many others but his favourite stories had been about their family and their house. She had made all the stories of their ancestors sound so enchanting, so fascinating.

Darien turned his mind back to more pleasant thoughts, mainly Serena and her delicious body.

If he closed his eyes he could still feel Serena's delicious, small, feminine form beneath him. He could still feel her soft breasts pressing into his chest, still feel the smooth flawless texture of her skin, still feel the heat of her body radiating into him. Especially the unmistakeable heat radiating from the apex of her legs right through the crouch of his pants. She'd been as aroused as greatly as he'd been, as he still was. Yeah, he had cooled down but he still wanted her more than anything else, more than any other woman he had ever known.

But it had been more than her delicious body that would instantly send any man's thoughts libidinous the moment they saw her. It had been her eyes that had captured his attention even more than her body had. They had seemed so familiar somehow, as if he'd known them all his life, he just couldn't remember from where. They'd been filled with so much life, so much kindness and caring. So much passion and intensity. She had the kind of eyes she kept her heart and soul within. Her eyes could see right down into him, see through all the walls and guards he had in place, to see into his own heart and soul. Staring into her eyes had given him the idea that she could see everything that he was, every sin he'd ever committed, and every dream he'd ever had.

Maybe that was why he had felt so protective of Serena when he'd thought of what Beryl would do to her when she learned what had happened today. Maybe that was why the very though of another guy going near her made him want to hit something. He couldn't explain it but when he thought about her, he thought of her almost as if she was _his_.. But that was crazy. He had met her once, for all of five minutes. What right, what claim, did he have over her?

Still, there was something about her that he couldn't ignore. Something that compelled him to see her again, as soon as possible and never again let her out of his sight.

He was losing it.

But a part of him just didn't care as he rolled over on his pillow and let sleep take him under to a place of peace.

A place where he would hopefully dream of Serena and her delicious figure and soul baring eyes.

* * *

Serena sighed deeply as she slid beneath the covers of her nice, soft bed in her still strange and foreign bedroom, but right now she didn't care. It had been a long and humiliating day and she just wanted it to end.

Her day had been okay until that incident with the jerk Darien Shields. The arrogant jackass had made the rest of her day pure torture! The whispers, the snickers and looks she'd gotten were bad enough but she knew what was coming tomorrow! The rumours were bound to be completely out of control!

But the day hadn't been that bad, a part of her mind pointed out to her. The feel of his strong masculine body above her had felt more pleasurable than anything she'd ever known. Apparently neither her body nor her hormones cared that the guy she was lusting after was a complete jerk.

But it had been more than that, she hadn't realised it at the time but she did now. While she'd been under him she'd felt so safe and warm, so . . . complete. As if she had been living her entire life waiting for that one moment, that one moment she met him. He'd also seemed so familiar to her, even though she'd never met him before. She was certain of that. She would've remembered him, he was breathtaking! A god unworthy for any mortal girl.

There had also been something about his eyes, something familiar and comforting. She'd been able to sense sadness and loneliness in him as easily as she'd been able to sense his lust for her. He hid it well from the rest of the world, that was obvious, but for some reason she could see what he'd spent a lot of his life hiding.

He was alone and he was sad.

She wanted to comfort him. She wanted _him_ to comfort _her_. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

What was it about him that called out to her in a way that it was almost impossible for her to ignore? Why did she feel so alone in her bed? Why was it so easy for her to imagine him stepping out of the shadows and sliding into her bed with her? And why did she want him too? Why could she feel his hands sliding over her skin as if he were really there touching her?

Something had happened today. Something within her had changed and she had no idea what it was. She just knew that she would have to stay away from Darien Shields, because truthfully, the change scared her.

The pure, unyielding intensity of it, scared her.

* * *

_Clop, clop, clop, clop._

_The soothing sound and the gentle rhythmic sway of the carriage were calming. The cool spring evening breeze was gentle and it easily kept the heat of the night from overwhelming her in her heavy and multilayered ball gown. It wasn't as comfortable as her usual daywear and she would have to endure it for tonight's festivities._

_It was the twenty-first of the month of April on the year 1642 after the death of the Lord, and on the twenty-first of every third month she with her family would dress for a ball. Always in their best wears. _

_Her parents sat across from her in the carriage. They were all dressed in their best attire on their way to a ball held by the wealthiest, most powerful family in the province. They held a ball for the entire village once every season at their magnificent manor. Lord Alexander Terran was a hard man but he took care of the village, lands and people that had been bestowed upon him to govern. He wasn't the governor by title but he took upon himself the responsibilities to assure that the province remained peaceful and ordered. His balls were a reminder of his wealth and power as well as his rare acts of generosity. Lord Alexander's wife had passed away nearly a decade ago. He had loved his wife greatly, which was what had hardened him. His only remaining family was his son, Endymion Terran, who was only two years olden than herself. It was rumoured that Lord Terran was pressuring Endymion to choose a bride, so of course every family was pushing their daughter at him, hoping that she would be the one chosen by him. In return, her family would receive an enhancement in social standing and rank, not to mention that their daughter would be marrying into a great deal of money. But she wasn't interested in being one of them. Serenity believed in love, of marrying for love, not wealth. She was loved dearly by her family; she was under no pressure from them to marry. The Terran ball was the grandest social event held in the province and she went to balls and dances because she loved to socialise with those she called friends. She loved to dance; it made her feel free and unrestrained by the ways of society but formal ballroom dancing she did not love as much. Formal dancing was done under the rules of society._

_Even though she held no interest in chasing and flirting with the most eligible bachelor of the province, she was curious about him. She'd technically never met the young Lord Endymion Terran before, other than the usual polite greetings and introductions when arriving at the ball. There was something about him that made her believe there was more to him than most others could see. He held an air around him that did not match those of other men she knew. Endymion was handsome, rich and highly sought after, that was how most saw him. He was also kind and charming, according to the talk of others but there was something else that she couldn't name. Something about him made her think of sadness and loneliness._

"_Are you well, my beloved Serenity?"_

_Serenity blinked herself free from her thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice and quickly spread a reassuring smile across her lips. "I am delightful, mother."_

_Her mother did not calm at her words, she continued to stare at her with an affectionate, motherly concern in her eyes. Surely there were no other parents in the province that loved their daughter as greatly as they loved her._

"_Are you sure, my darling?" Her mother persisted worriedly. "Should you be feeling ill, we shall return home at once. I'll not have you unwell for any cause."_

"_I am well, mother." She relaxed her smile, allowing her mother to see that it was genuine and not forced. "I am merely excited. It's been so long since I've had the opportunity to dance with anyone beyond myself."_

_This calmed her mother and Serenity watched a relieved smile spread across her mother's gentle full lips, as she leaned back against the back of the carriage. "Patience, my dove. We shall be walking through the doors of the Terran manor soon enough."_

"_Maybe this will be the night that a young man catches your eye, my dearest Serenity." Her father said with a loving smile. _

_There was no eagerness within her father's eyes from this thought. He did not want her married. He wanted her happy, loved and well cared for. Only when he was certain that she was in love, would he allow her to marry. Truthfully, it would suit him quite well if she never did marry because it would mean she would always be his daughter under his roof rather than another man's wife. He had already sent no less than twenty suitors away, most of whom had come to him requesting her hand with nothing less than a mere glance at her. As greatly as she was loved by her parents, she was protected by them just as well._

"_You catch the eyes of every man at once, my young daughter. I have yet to meet a man who did not wish for your favour." Her father said affectionately._

_Serenity smiled shyly, a gentle blush colouring her cheeks. "Surely you can think of one, father?" She said with a playful smile, looking back up into his eyes. "Young Lord Endymion has yet to have any catch his eye."_

_Her father's face grew sombre. "Pray yourself fortunate, my child. For I fear that he would be the one man I would be unable to refuse your hand too without grave consequence. Lord Alexander's will to have his son married is relentless. He desires the next heir. Should young Lord Endymion set his eyes upon you, his father's pull would soon become more than even I could dismiss."_

_Serenity's eyes softened as she felt her heart tighten. Should she not wish to marry Endymion, then her father would do all he was able, give all that he had to give, to prevent it from being so, but Endymion's father was too much of a rich and powerful man. He could destroy her father; take away all that they had with no consequence. She would never allow that to happen to her family whom she loved so dearly. She would marry Endymion if it came to that. To keep her family safe and protected, she would endure being unhappy for the rest of her life. She would endure being married to a man she did not love. However she would always carry with her the small hope that she would one day come to love her husband._

_Her mother saw her distress and spoke up at once to comfort her. "Fear not, my darling Serenity. I sense that he is not his father's son in his heartless ruthlessness. He is more of his mother, bless her soul. He has kindness and compassion within him. Should you deny him as you have others, I am certain he will let it be."_

_Serenity opened her mouth to thank her mother and assure her that she was not worried. For what did she have that would attract the attention of such a handsome and powerful man? But before she could speak, golden light appeared through the trees as the Terran manor came into sight. It really was a beautiful sight to behold; it was the grandest, largest manor within the province. Three stories high and over ten bedrooms that were each large enough to fit the entire ground floor of her home within. It was merely a decade old, but it was kept in the best repair possible that it looked as if it had only just been completed._

_Serenity drew in a deep breath. The hardest and most unpleasant part of the evening was arriving and having to greet the hosts, the Lord Terran and his son, young Lord Endymion. It was always awkward and uncomfortable for her to be presented to the hosts and then have to engage in small talk that was always the same, revolving around the two topics of weather and personal health. _

_All too soon, the carriage came to a halt and her father helped her down from the carriage after he had helped her mother. Every time she stood before the grand manor, she always took a moment to study the beauty of it. Its beauty was nothing compared with what nature held, but it was still a sight to see. The ballroom was her favourite of the few rooms she'd had the opportunity to see. It was two stories high with many large, grand, golden chandeliers that sparkled and shone high above their heads. The room was longer and wider than any barn she had ever seen, and the floor was hard marble with an amazing colourful design painted across it. Large, tall windows allowed the silver moonlight to blend with the golden candlelight and the effect was pure magic. The music from the talented musicians was always graceful and enchanting, making her feel as if she had stepped into the realm of heaven._

"_Come, my dear."_

_Serenity blinked and realised her parents were waiting for her. Without a word, she followed them up the six board stone steps and into the entrance hall where they joined the line waiting admittance after greeting the host and his son. It took longer to reach them than usual, as most of the eligible young women always paused a few moments in hopes of catching Endymion's eye and with it, his favour and an offer of marriage._

_Finally, they reached the host, Lord Terran and his son, young Lord Endymion Terran. She was a little impatient to begin dancing but she had always been a calm, patient woman who did not feel impatience too often. Her parents greeted Lord Terran politely, offering greetings and thanks for their ball invitation. Her father introduced her to Lord Terran and she curtsied to him, bowing her head respectfully just as she had been taught. _

"_My Lord."_

_And then she turned to his son as their parents introduced them as always. She curtsied, bowing her head to him without looking at him. "Lord Endymion."_

"_Miss Serenity."_

_At the sound of his smooth voice, she raised her head looking up at him and as soon as her eyes met his, she found herself bewitched, and unable to look away. The rest of the room dissipated and there was only the two of them. There was only his eyes. Something like this had never happened before in all the times she had been introduced to him. Something had changed, something was different and now, she was having difficulty breathing. His eyes were so enchanting, so deep and filled with intense emotion as he stared at her in equal bewitched enchantment and wonder. He wore an expensive suit of the latest fashion, made of the finest cloth available, no doubt, and his thick black hair was combed back neatly. He was a breathtaking specimen of manliness – tall, broad shoulders and well-muscled. His skin tanned and flawless._

_Why had she never noticed before, just how perfect Endymion Terran was?_

_Endymion had never seen beauty equal to that of the woman who held him, he was enraptured with her eyes and they easily led him into forgetting everyone and everything else in the world. He had always thought her beyond description, beyond words. She was the most radiant creature he had ever seen, although she did not seem aware of the extent of her own beauty as he could see no vanity within her. She had been sheltered all her life, more than any other he knew, and because of that she held an air of enchanting naivety around her. Her eyes were filled with life, affection and innocent curiosity. She was pure and kind, she held no manipulation, deceit or selfishness within her. No, she was pure and good and far beyond his deserving._

_She wore a deep blue gown with a tight, but modest bodice showing little cleavage, her skirts flowed from her impossibly petite waist and she was draped in fine gem encrusted jewels that should have been beyond her father's wealth but it was clear that he doted on her endlessly with gifts and treasures. Truly, there was no child greater spoiled but at the same time, she was one who cared very little for wealth, jewels and precious gems. This baffled him somewhat, as she was the opposite of everything she should have grown to become._

_She was so pure that not even a lifetime of being doted and spoilt to no ends had corrupted her._

_He had known this before but he had never acknowledged it. Something had changed. Why had his affections and awareness of her grown beyond what should have been, in the last few minutes? He felt drawn to her suddenly and he couldn't explain it. Maybe it was that his father was pressuring him to marry. Maybe a part of him, a part of him hidden since the tragic death of his mother so many years ago, wanted this woman to be the one he took as his wife._

_She was perfect in every way but how could he ever be worthy of her? Worthy of the love in her eyes? And why did the newly awoken part of himself, his heart, have to choose the one woman who clearly held no eye for him? She caught the eyes of all, men and women, but never had her eyes been caught by another. There was no way he would ever be able to do so. She was more than he could ever hope to have and the idea of him catching her eye, when so many others had failed to do so, was ludicrous._

_He was unaccustomed with being unable to obtain that which he wanted, but he did not want to take her, he wanted to win her. To earn her. To be worthy of her._

_But how to be so without saving all of heaven and earth?_

* * *

_Serenity was still puzzled by how she had been held captive by Endymion's gaze earlier before. Her parents had freed her from it by taking her arm gently and leading her into the ballroom, they hadn't even noticed the way Endymion had caught her eyes, and held them, rendering her unable to look away._

_She was now surrounded by many of her dear friends, young women her own age in all different ranks of life. She loved them no different, regardless of their family's wealth and social standing. It made no difference to her. They had talked and gossiped about many things, but their minds seemed to be consumed by Endymion and the hope that he would choose one of them as his bride._

_Never had a man been more sought after than Endymion was now._

_Did she seek him? Was that what had happened to her before? It had felt much more intense and so much deeper than that. So what could it be?_

"_Miss Serenity?"_

_Serenity gasped silently as she spun around with wide eyes at the sound of that smooth voice that sent a very indecent shiver down her spine. There he was, standing tall and proud in all his handsome glory before her, staring into her eyes with so much intensity and so many emotions within his own._

_He bowed respectfully and politely to her._

_Numbly she curtsied to him, but she could not bow her head. She could not take her eyes away from his. "Lord Endymion." She felt a small warm smile spread across her lips before she even realised that she felt like smiling._

_Endymion was silent for a long moment before he gestured to the ballroom dance floor behind him, with his hand, never taking his eyes from her. "May I have the honour of this dance, Miss Serenity?"_

_Serenity didn't turn to see but by the surprised gasps behind her, her friends were staring at them in disbelief. Ordinarily, Endymion rarely danced with any woman, let alone one of them. _

_Should she dance with him? Should she explore what this was happening between them? Or should she deny him and whatever was happening between them? But then she realised that she could no sooner deny him than she could stop breathing. Whatever this was between them, it was as strong and unyielding as the will of God._

_She curtsied again, this time bowing her head for the simple relief of being able to blink for a few precious seconds. "Certainly. I would be delighted, my Lord." And she stood tall once more, standing straight and as tall as she could against his greater height and size._

_He held his hand out for hers and she instantly granted him her own hand._

_The instant their fingers touched, Serenity felt something shoot up her arm, straight to her heart. It was burning with intensity, and for a moment, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. She was completely still. She had never felt anything so intense, so powerful in her life. Not even in her dreams._

_A soft, silent gasp escaped from her lips and their eyes meet with wonder and bewilderment as everything faded but the two of them._

_As she drew in a much needed breath and her heart started beating once more, its beat much more frantic, she realised that he too was stunned, that he too had felt what she had. He searched her eyes as his hold on her hand tightened, as if fearing she would pull away from him and he couldn't let that happen. And nor could she, it would be like tearing off a limb to take her hand from him, to lose the connection formed so suddenly and firmly between them._

_If Serenity wasn't mistaken, she'd almost call it a spark but they weren't that intense. Where they?_

"_Are you ill, Serenity?" One of her friends asked her with concern and alarm in her voice from behind her._

_Serenity blinked and looked over her shoulder at her friends. They wore expressions of mixed disbelief, worry and confusion. Clearly they had been standing there without moving for much longer than either of them had realised because they really had worried those watching them._

"_I am fine." She assured them, forcing a strained smile to her pale, quivering lips._

"_Shall we dance?" Endymion suggested, drawing her attention back to him._

_She could not find it in her to speak, so she nodded her head once numbly and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor and gently pull her into his arms as a new song began. He seemed suddenly more distant, as if he were afraid of what had just happened between them. Fine, if he was going to pretend nothing had happened between them, then so would she._

"_How do you find yourself this evening, Miss Serenity?" Endymion asked formally and distantly._

_Serenity looked up into his eyes but he shifted his gaze away from hers. He was avoiding her eyes and now he was distancing himself by using the polite and correct conduct of society. Well, if that was the way he desired it, then she would play along but she would not be as formal as him. That was not her and she denied her self for no one._

"_I am glowing, my Lord." She answered truthfully. With the electric shock her heart had just received from his touch, she could use no other words for they would have been a lie._

_Endymion could not help himself. His entire being screamed at him to either never let this woman out of his sight or warned him to distance himself from her right now or else he would end up enduring pain he could not bare. He had heeded the warning, it was easier and less alarming to obey, and had pulled away emotionally from her. But that did not stop him from being completely taken with her. He could still enjoy her company for the duration of the dance. "Glowing? Such an unusual sentiment."_

_He looked down into her eyes, careful to keep his own guarded and closed, to find her staring into his eyes strangely as if she were trying to understand what was happening in his mind. _

"_Would you rather a usual sentiment?" She asked politely, but for some reason her politeness did not feel right to him. It did not seem natural for her. "I am willing to do so, if that is your wish. I do not wish to confound you. A most generous host."_

_He could not be cold towards her. He realised this the moment she had said that she was glowing. Maybe if he was causal while maintaining his distance, he could learn more about her and maybe learn what this was that was happening between them. Maybe then he would be able to fight more efficiently against it. "Your words are your own to speak, in my presence please feel liberated to use them as you will. I cannot in good faith ask you to be anyone but who you are."_

_Serenity searched his eyes. His shifting behaviour was baffling her. Did he suffer from mood swings? One moment he was intense, the next he was distant, and now he was being kind and friendly. She did not understand and a part of her did not care for understanding. His strong arms held her and she felt so safe and protected. She felt as if she was where she was born to be. Or maybe that was just the romantic notions within her, trying to make something of this that it wasn't. But his words to her had been beyond kind, they had given her the gift of free speech. No one but her parents had ever said something like that to her before. "Generous words, Lord Endymion. Kind beyond all measure."_

_Endymion smiled warmly down at her, he seemed pleased at her words. "Your flattery is unnecessary. It is the least I can do in return to the honour you have granted me by this dance."_

_Serenity could feel her confusion fading into the back of her mind, no doubt it would return the moment she left his presence, but for now she was content to just enjoy the moment. No matter what it was that was happening between them. She felt her body relax and her mind calm as she became comfortable in his presence. Her smile gentled, becoming less tense. "Then it is an honour we share. Surely there must be something I can do to repay such kindness?"_

_Endymion had never been so enchanted by anyone but his mother before and that knowledge silenced any doubts he held about this, for now at least. This woman reminded him so much of his mother, and with that awareness he now wanted so desperately to follow this path and not just for that reason. He had stepped onto a path this night and if it was God's will, then he would follow it. He was not a man to deny God or should this be, fate. With just a smile and a few words in her harmonious, angelic voice, she had re-awoken his heart. That was what he was feeling. He had not allowed his heart to be free since the day his mother had died and his father had turned away from him. _

_He gave her a warm smile, one that reached his eyes for the first time in a long time. "As you insist, Miss Serenity, then all I require is a true smile from the beauty before my eyes."_

_His mood changed again but Serenity ignored her confusion and bewilderment because now that he was smiling down at her with a real smile. A smile that was filled with warmth, and something else she could not name, her heart had once more picked up its pace._

_She smiled shyly, granting his desire._

_Without realising it, the music had come to an end and everyone around them was politely clapping in gratitude to the musicians for the graceful music. _

_Endymion bowed respectfully to her but his smile remained on his lips and his eyes remained focused on hers. "I thank you for the dance, my lady. It truly was intriguing. I shall remember it always, and perhaps next season you may grant me the honour of another?" He asked with almost childlike eagerness._

_Serenity could no sooner deny his request than she could ignore the flutter of her heart at his words and his hopeful tone. "I would be delighted, Lord Endymion. I pray you won't forget. The Summer ball is but months away." That truth diluted her happiness a little but not enough to completely take it from her._

_Endymion looked at her playfully as if she'd lost her senses. "Forget you, my lady? Such a travesty I shall never commit." He looked meaningfully into her eyes, a connection between them snapping firmly in place. "I shall a wait with great impatience until the time when I can hold you in my arms again."_

_Serenity felt weak and breathless, but at the same time she felt so happy, so light and carefree that had it not been for the heavy gown she wore, she would be flying. "I too shall wait impatiently for that day, my Lord" _

_And she reluctantly tore her eyes from his to curtsey to him, bowing her head before she turned and walked away from him with one hand held over her fluttering heart. She did not look at him again because if she did, she never would be able to walk away from him. But she could feel his eyes on her back until she stepped out of the room, and the crowd, and into the coolness of the moonlight. She needed a moment to herself so she may compose herself before it was realised what had happened between them._

_Endymion watched as she walked away from him. His newly awakened heart screamed at the injustice of the action but there was nothing he could do. To go after her was not possible now, as they would be noticed, but he comforted his heart with the promise that he would see her again. Much sooner than the Summer ball in three months time. He would make sure of that._

* * *

**Just in case you are confused the italic was a dream sequence. Remember, reviews! I love reviews and I would really love to hear if you found the meeting scene between Serena and Darien funny. See you all in two weeks and enjoy the Easter Break!**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's been a while since I've updated but I haven't stopped writing, I am close to completing this fanfic. Here is chapter 2 and hopefully within the next four - five days, I should post chapter three! Between chapter 2 and chapter 3 there are over 120 pages. And although I have said that this fanfic would be a short one . . . . well lets just say it isn't so short anymore. Come on, I mean who honesty expected me to keep it below 100,000 words?**

**Enjoy!**

**And as always a special thanks to my editor, AngelONight, who spent I'm-terrified-to-guess how many hours editing my work.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Beep - beep. Beep - beep. Beep - beep. Beep - beep. Beep - beep.

With a startled gasp, Serena leapt up into a sitting position and suddenly found herself falling through the air as she slipped from her nice warm soft mattress onto the cold, hardwood floor of her new bedroom, still entangled in her pink cotton sheets.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!"

THUMP!

"OUCH!!!"

And that was how her family found her when they ran – her father wheeled because of his need for a wheelchair – into her bedroom alarmed, laying on her back on the floor with her feet still on the bed tangled in her sheets and blankets and rubbing her throbbing hip bone that she had landed on. Hard.

"Serena?" Her mother, Irene, asked with concern and amusement in her eyes that she was trying to hide from her daughter. She was failing. Miserably. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Serena looked up at her family from where she lay on the floor with an annoyed expression on her face. Annoyance at herself, at her dreams and at a certain jerk that somehow had found his way into her dreams without her permission. "I'm fine. I just had a–." How was she supposed to describe the ordeal her subconscious had just put her through? "– nightmare." Still rubbing her throbbing hip bone, she worked her lower body free of the covers and pulled her legs down from the bed so she could sit up.

She was so glad she'd worn flannel pyjamas to bed last night rather than a nightgown that would have ended up falling around her waist when she had fallen and the end result would've been her flashing her parents.

As it was she'd nearly flashed half the student body at her new school . . .

She held back an anguished groan. Her family had yet to hear about the little incident that on her first day had made her the centre of attention and gossip. But the curse of small towns was that it would only be a matter of time before the latest gossip reached the ears of her family. On her first day she had ended up beneath the most gorgeous jerk she had ever seen, who had been sporting one hell of an erection, in front of half of the student body. The way she had been laying beneath him had been very . . . suggestive.

She only hoped that it would be the _clean_ version that reached her parents but she really didn't hold high hopes for that one. Clean versions never made very interesting gossip. The last thing she needed was for her parents to hear that she was "intimately associated" to that jerk Darien Shields after her first day at a new school in a new town.

Her brother's hysterical laughter brought her back to reality. He was laughing his head off with his arms folded across his stomach and his face had turned bright red as he struggled to breathe. At least one good thing about the never ending string of embarrassments Willowson held for her in the future was that it may just cause her brother to die of laughter, at least then she'd be able to get some peace.

Then again, by the look of it Darien Shields would have to go too if she was ever going to get some peace.

Serena picked herself up off the floor as her mother shoed out her brother and her father so she could dress.

Now that she was alone, her mind was free to wonder back to the dream. It was strange. She could remember the dream clearly and fully. She could remember every detail she had taken in and every emotion she had felt, but it was beyond that. She could still feel his arms around her; still feel the heat radiating from him. She could still smell his manly scent and she could still see his eyes clearly as if she were still looking into them. A shiver echoed through her slowly at the images replaying before her eyes as she revelled at their feeling of realism and familiarity. A large part of her told her that the dream had been a nightmare because why would she want to have such a romantic and intense dream about that jerk Darien? But there was a small part of her mind that whispered to her that it had been more than a dream and that there was a reason they felt so real and familiar. She felt a strange sense of rightness and happiness within her from the dream. This part of her wanted the dream, wanted to be with this handsome man.

She should see the dream as a nightmare, she _wanted_ to think of it as a nightmare, but this part of her wouldn't allow her.

Yeah, maybe there was no escaping having Darien in her dreams after what had happened yesterday and she had been thinking about him when she had dozed off but why had her dream been so weird? Why had her name been Serenity and why had Darien's been Endymion?

She didn't know anyone called Endymion, and no matter how familiar the name felt to her, she had never even heard of the name Endymion.

Even more disturbingly, why had the dream been set three hundred and fifty years ago? She held no fascination with olden times. Maybe it was because of all the talk she had listened to yesterday in the cafeteria from the girls about the town and the curse that was meant to be cast over the town. Had that inspired her dream?

Serena had no idea what had caused the dream but what had been the most disturbing of all had been that she had actually been _flirting_ with him! Why had she felt the same way, reacted the same way, when she had looked into his eyes within the dream as she had yesterday when she had been under Darien?

Did some part of her want to feel that again? To be under him again?

Maybe she would have another dream about him the next time she slept. Surprisingly, she had liked the gown she had been wearing and Darien as Endymion had looked very enticing in his -.

Serena froze. Her hand reached out to her chest of draws to open them and choose her clothes for the day was frozen in midair.

What in the world was happening to her?! First she had acted like a bitch in heat when Darien Shields had been lying on top of her and now she was vividly dreaming about him? And what a weird, realistic dream it had been, she still felt disorientated. They had been in olden day times, everything had felt so real, and they had flirted while dancing with each other. What was going on in her mind these days?

But he had looked so handsome in his old fashioned tuxedo. Good enough to do more than flirt with . . .

It was happening again!! What the hell had gotten into her?! Had the sudden move from California been so traumatic that she'd lost her mind? She had to get a handle on this insanity, especially since she was going to be seeing him every day at school with all of those rumours that were bound to be circulating about the two of them thanks to the stunt the jerk had pulled yesterday, refusing to get up off of her!

Today was going to be a bad day, she could just feel it.

* * *

Serena had been right. She was having a bad day. A _really_ bad day with no end in sight. Every minute passed as slowly as an hour.

The instant Serena had stepped onto the school bus everyone had instantly fallen silent, exactly what had happened in the cafeteria the day before. All eyes had instantly turned to stare at her in interest, amusement and evident traces of derision. A few guys even winked at her, giving her suggestive smiles and remarks as she walked down the isle, searching for an empty seat. It felt like she a prisoner on death row walking down Deadman's Alley that lead to the electric chair. No matter how many steps forward she took, the isle only became longer.

And the blush that had light up her face like the forth of July didn't help either.

Eventually she found an empty seat near the back and quickly slid into it, next to a young shy girl who must have been a sophomore. She looked really young and tried hard to act like the seat beside her was still empty. She buried her nose deeper into her book and kept it there, obviously she didn't want to be associated with someone with her _reputation_, the girl too shy to bare it. God only knew what her reputation was like at Willowson High now.

As the bus pulled out onto the street and continued along its route, Serena could feel eyes staring at her from every possible direction. She had kept her head firmly down and had blocked out anything anyone said to her but one thing she couldn't block out was the familiar hysterical laughter from her brother as someone obviously filled him in on why everyone in the bus couldn't keep from staring at her.

She was going to murder Darien Shields. He was a dead man.

Serena had been one of the first off the bus, unable to bare the confined space with so many students staring at her any longer but it had only gotten worse from there.

The stares, sniggers, sneers and smart-arse remarks and suggestive comments had followed her everywhere. While walking down the halls, people had moved away from her, giving her a clear path. Most of the girls giggled, scoffed and whispered behind their hands as she passed. Some didn't even bother to keep their voices down. The guys, on the other hand, leered, wolf whistled and made suggestive remarks and taunts as she passed. Although for some reason, the guys wearing Willowson High sports jerseys, identical to the one _he_ had been wearing yesterday, kept their mouths shut and didn't stare at her. They treated her like any other ordinary junior.

That was possibly what freaked her out the most.

They were the guys most likely to be friends with _him_ as they were plainly on the same sports team. What sport, she didn't know and she didn't care, even though she knew first hand that with the kind of strong athletic body _he_ had, _he_ would be fully capable of excelling at any physical task he performed. That would include extracurricular activities that required someplace quiet, preferably with a bed-.

She HAD to stop thinking like that! Or the next time she saw him there would be nothing to stop her from jumping him, public place or not.

Apparently the guys with the sports jerseys were under the assumption that she was just what the rumours deemed she was – Darien Shield's girl and as such, she was off limits to them. The fact that he was so well-respected, or feared, that it only took a rumour that hinted that he was interested her, for them to keep their distance from her and treat her politely said a lot about Darien Shields. Either he was a bullying asshole who everyone was afraid of or he was in fact what she had been told, a good guy who was respected.

Not that she cared. All she wanted to do was to have the day over with and do so without seeing or bumping into Darien Shields. Any day she didn't end up intimately pressed into Darien Shields was a day she could live through.

Classes had been a relief as most of the time everyone around her had been too preoccupied with taking notes and paying attention to the lesson to stare or whisper about her or to ask her if one of the ludicrous rumours was actually true.

But when the bell sounded for lunch and Serena had to meet the girls in the crowded cafeteria, she walked straight into her own personal hell. She hadn't been able to speak to any of the girls since this morning thanks to all her unwanted attention, Mina and Lita had taken it upon themselves to try to do some_ damage control_ and Amy had felt too uncomfortable with all the stares even though she hadn't said a word. Serena had felt so sorry for her she had made up a phoney excuse about having to get something from the office before class and had left her. And Rei, well Rei just seemed to have no interest in spending one-on-one time with her. Apparently Rei was going to be touchy about the _incident_ for a while. She really did have a huge crush on Darien.

The moment Serena stepped into the cafeteria she feared the reaction would be exactly as it had been the day before but Lita and Mina were respected enough that after a few eternally long moments of stares, everyone turned away from her and returned to their lunches and conversations.

Without getting any food she dropped down onto the empty seat beside Mina – she was the last to arrive - and slammed her head down onto the table, hard. She would quite possibly have an angry red mark on her forehead but she just didn't care. Maybe it would take some attention away from the rest of her.

She just wanted either the day to end or to die. The latter was the preferred as it would end her suffering much sooner and she wouldn't have to face countless more days like today.

The four girls fell silent and she could feel them staring at her but three of the four stares were concerned and sympathetic while the fourth was a glare.

"Serena, honey." Mina said delicately from beside her as she laid a comforting hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"No." Serena mumbled into the table. She had neither the patience nor the energy to put on false smiles and pretend that everything was alright.

"Is there anything we can do?" Amy asked kindly with concern in her tone.

Yes, there was but she knew they wouldn't do it. No harm in asking though, right? "Can you kill me now since humiliation isn't doing the job?"

Silence.

Serena was just curious enough to be tempted to raise her head and find out just what kind of looks they were exchanging. Almost. She didn't want to see anymore stares or sneers coming from those around them.

Why did their table have to be smack dab in the middle of the crowded cafeteria? Why couldn't it be outside or even in the basement?

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Lita assured her with a compassionate tone. "Everyone will get bored with this and turn to the next wave of hot gossip."

Serena remained silent. She had nothing to say because there was nothing to say.

Eventually the girls realised that they couldn't cheer her up and they too fell silent and by the sounds of it, they returned to their lunch.

Eventually, a question crept into Serena's mind and made her curious enough to speak. She didn't want to know but she had to know for sure. These girls were popular and if anyone knew outside of the 'sports jersey club', they would.

"Why are all the guys in sports jerseys not giving me hell like the rest of the student body?" Serena asked them, still mumbling into the table.

Serena sensed them turn their attention back to her. She sensed them hesitate and she reluctantly raised her head in time to catch their hesitant expressions before they realised that she was now looking at them and they wiped all trace of expression from their faces.

"It's that bad, huh?" She almost groaned.

"No." Mina said carefully. "They'd have the story first hand from Darien and Andrew. Just like us, we know that you had no hand in yesterday and that it was all Darien. If anything, they feel sorry for you."

Serena stared into her face for a few seconds. There was something about her all too innocent expression that made Serena believe her cousin wasn't telling all she knew. If it was that bad, then she was better off not knowing. God bless Mina for her loving and caring heart and for keeping the truth from her.

Satisfied to accept Mina's half-truth, she turned to the final thing that she needed to know. Better she find out from her friends than from the strangers around her who were taking great pleasure in tormenting her.

"So, what are the rumours?" She asked them, noticing at once that on the three faces that weren't glaring at their food, became guarded and hesitant. They didn't want to tell her and that only told her just how bad it was. "Come on guys! I'm going to find out anyway!"

Amy was the first to sigh in defeat. Obviously she had been unable to fight her logic. "They really aren't _that_ bad. At least not the one's I've heard." She said slowly before she drew in a deep breath. She was preparing herself to speak the rumours out loud. "I heard one that you've secretly been dating Darien ever since you first came to Willowson."

Okay, not too bad. But she wasn't fooled. She knew they were only warming up.

"There's a stupid one that says you're pregnant with Darien's child." Mina said with a wince. She obviously didn't like repeating rumours about her cousin.

She had never been so relieved to be a virgin.

"I heard Cassie spreading a far-fetched one." Lita said with a roll of her eyes. "She's saying that you orchestrated the whole thing because you wanted Darien for yourself."

Serena groaned and with a meaty thud, she dropped her head back down onto the table.

"I heard that Darien told his teams that you were off limits." Rei's low icy tone was accusing.

Slowly, Serena raised her head and met Rei's accusing eyes but she saw something beneath the ice and the accusation, she saw hurt and dried tears. Rei really was pining over the jerk. A wave of understanding and sympathy washed over her and she softened her expression to offer Rei what comforts and assurances she could. She didn't want to cause Rei anymore pain, even though the idea of swearing off Darien turned her stomach and froze her heart.

"It doesn't matter if he did or not. I hate the jerk!" Serena only had to half-force anger and annoyance into her tone. The rest had already been there. "He's made my life a living hell and the jerk he is, is probably laughing it up and enjoying the attention!"

Rei stared into her for a long minute before something that looked a lot like relief appeared in her eyes and she turned her attention back to her lunch with slightly more enthusiasm than she'd had before. Clearly Rei had seen something in her eyes that had assured her that Serena didn't want to have anything to do with Darien Shields.

Now if only she could convince herself. She had a feeling that as easy at it was to hate him, it was just as easy to fall for him . . .

* * *

She was going to miss her bus! She'd been so distracted in class by all the damned rumours about her and that jerk, as well as her thoughts about her dream and just how emotionally confused she was by them that she had not been paying attention and her teacher had caught her. As a result, he'd wanted to see her after class. She'd managed to escape getting detention after vigorously assuring the teacher, for what must have been the tenth time, that she just had a lot on her mind with the move and her sick father – she hated playing that sympathy card – and she had promised that she'd get it all together and organised before her next class.

Serena was running as fast as she could while weighted down by her backpack and her books through the empty halls, praying her bus hadn't left without her and she wouldn't have to walk all the way home. It would just be the cherry on top of her _perfect_ day!

Heavy, dark clouds were forming outside and the last thing she needed after her day was to walk home in the pouring rain. She should never have insisted that the girls go on without her. She could've gotten a lift with one of them, as she was the only one of the five of them that didn't have a car and they had offered her a lift whenever she needed it, but it was too late to worry about that now. She had to get to that bus before it left.

Stopping outside, her heart sank when she found a few lingering students but no buses. Not one in sight. She'd missed her bus and now she had to walk the six miles to her house, most likely in the pouring rain as the black clouds looked as if they were going to unleash their fury any minute now. There was no one she could call to get a lift from either. Her mother would still be at work and her father couldn't drive in his condition. Mina would still be on her way home and she didn't have the other girl's cell phone numbers. She'd have to get them first thing in the morning. And her brother Sammy was too young to get his licence, not that she would be driving with him when he did, she'd seen him play his PS2 (Play Station Two). It was hard to believe someone had actually created games in which the object was to trash your car and destroy any other cars on the road. And she didn't know anyone else in town, so she had no choice but to walk home.

She had her licence but after the accident, wherein her father had been driving _her_ car, she had been left without a car of her own. The insurance money had gone to her father's hospital bills and she had no money to buy another one. She was saving up, but even with her parents offering to pay for half of her new car it would still be a while before she could afford it. That was if she could even get a job. Another disadvantage of living in a small town – fewer businesses to hire young people. Plus, right now her parents were strapped with the move and the extra care her father needed, so she wouldn't be asking them for any money any time soon.

Inhaling a deep frustrated sigh, she slipped her arm through the second strap of her backpack and adjusted it, preparing for the long walk home in the pouring rain. It wouldn't be too bad and on the bright side, there would be a hot shower waiting for her when she got home.

Serena had only taken two steps before she sensed rather than heard someone walk up behind her.

"Need a lift?"

Her eyes closed as she stiffened. It couldn't be! She had gone out of her way all day to avoid him and here he was right behind her, offering her a much needed ride home. No matter how desperate she was for a lift home, she would never be _that_ desperate as to accept one from him. The royal jerk of Willowson, who had made her life a living hell in less than forty-eight hours of knowing him.

"No." Serena snapped acidly without turning around. She opened her eyes and continued down the sidewalk, away from him and his perfect handsome face that she knew by heart. A face that had been sculpted by the gods-.

Stop that! She had to get away from him.

"You live on Maiden Street, right?"

No such luck. He was following her, easily keeping pace with her with his long legs. Legs that were all firm muscle that could easily hold his own weight when he was lying over her, but this time it would not be motionlessly . . .

Crap! Crap! Crap! What was it going to take to make those thoughts go away? If this was her reaction to him without even looking at him, then there was no way in heaven or hell that she was going to be alone in a car with him. A car that could easily give them some privacy they needed to do several things that her parents definitely would not approve of her doing until she turned thirty -.

CRAP!!!! Was he secreting some kind of concentrated pheromone or something?! He only had to be near her and she was thinking about all the things he could do to her and she could do to him. She already knew he was well-equipped and she didn't doubt for a minute that he knew how to use it. To make her scream, to make her come –.

FUCK!!! She was becoming moist between her thighs, moist for _him_!!! Her body was tingling hypersensitivily, her heart was pounding and she was growing physically hotter by the second! What the hell was going on?!?! Yesterday she could at least blame her responses on the situation, the very _intimate_ situation, but now he only had to speak to her and she was turned on to the point that she wanted to jump him?!?! She had only met him yesterday for crying out loud! For a few dark minutes and here she was lusting after him like a goddamn bitch in heat!

She had to get away from him. NOW!!!

Serena picked up her pace but he only lengthened his stride. There was no way she'd ever be able to outrun him. Hadn't she heard something about him being the champion runner on the school's track team?

"That's six miles away and it's about to rain. You'll get soaked and then you'll catch pneumonia," He was talking when she tuned her own thoughts out. It was impossible to do that and still be tyring to ignore him.

She needed to get rid of him now. She didn't care how far it was to her house, or about the rain. At her current body temperature ice cold rain would be welcome. Maybe that would be able to cool her off. Hell, she'd most likely create a steam cloud! She had to get away from him before she spontaneously combusted, or worse, she jumped him in the middle of the street. Apparently public places did very little to calm her raging libido now, but unlike the school grounds where the worst punishment she could have gotten was suspension or even expulsion, in the street it would mean a jail cell. On the other hand, if it got her away from him on a more permanent basis, it was a very tempting notion . . .

Halting mid stride, she spun around to find him only centimetres from her. She had stopped so suddenly that he had nearly rammed into her. Again.

That would not have been too bad. Darien ramming into her again. And again. And again.

She almost purred. The guy may be a jerk but he was drop dead gorgeous and if he made her feel that good without touching her, the pleasure he could give her while touching her would be out-of-this-world phenomenal! She would probably die from the overwhelming pleasure. That would not be a bad way to go either. Why didn't she just give in and give her body what it craved? It couldn't be wrong, could it? Following one's urges and desires? It was natural, right?

And she knew he felt it too, yesterday had been proof of that. She hadn't been the only one to instantly respond to their intimate position.

What then? What if they did become intimate? Would that put an end to this intense heat and ravenous yearning she was feeling? Would that be the end of anymore dreams about him in cheesy old fashioned tuxedoes?

It was so tempting. So very, very tempting.

All she'd have to do to get them going was to rise up onto her tippee toes and kiss him, to let him know what she wanted. Then she would whisper to him to take her someplace private. Did his car have tinted windows? Would he say yes or would he laugh at her and call her a silly naive child? Mina had said that underneath it all, he was usually a reasonably good guy. She could trust her cousin, right? After all, Mina had known Darien all of her life. The benefits and curse of a small town, everyone knew everyone and their business.

And he couldn't have been that big of a jerk if he was offering to drive her home. Right? That was nice of him, wasn't it? Or did he have some other motive in mind? Like finishing what they'd unintentionally started yesterday? Did he want her as much as she wanted him?

Serena looked up at him. Darien was staring down at her silently. She could hear his accelerated, deep breathing and see lust building in his eyes. It was even more intense than it had been yesterday.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him raising his hand towards her face. What was he going to do? Was he going to cup her cheek or pull her closer to him to kiss her? And what was she going to do if he did? Would she let him or should she pull away from him now before they did something she would regret?

She opened her mouth to tell him she wanted him. That only after knowing him for a day, she wanted him, needed him, but before she could utter a word, a drop of water hit her cheek. That one drop of icy water brought her back to her senses long enough for her to step back from him, breaking the trance they'd both been trapped within.

What had she been thinking?!?! She had to get control of herself and deal with whatever this was responsibly. No matter what she thought he made her feel, no matter what her dreams told her, she had to keep away from him so she wouldn't do something stupid.

Darien could see confusion, confliction and panic in her eyes again. Emotions he could understand, unlike whatever the hell this was that was happening between them. She was scared and confused by it, by the intensity of it. She couldn't help feeling exactly what he did. There was something here and it didn't make any sense. From the moment he'd first looked into those innocent baby blue eyes, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He hadn't been able to make his longing for her go away. He wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life. And that longing was not just sexual. He felt so protective, so possessive of her that the moment he'd seen her sliding on her backpack and it had been clear that she'd missed her bus, he hadn't just wanted to drive her home so she wouldn't have to walk home in the rain, he'd _needed _to. He'd needed to get her home so he could be sure that she was home, safe and sound.

And the moment he'd caught her scent he'd wanted to do so much more than drive her safely home. He'd wanted to take her to _his_ home and keep her there so he would always know that she was safe and cared for. He'd wanted to lock her in his bedroom and stay in there with her for the rest of their lives.

It was freaking him out just as much as it was her. At least it wasn't only him. She was feeling this every bit as much as he was. They had to talk about this, discover what the hell it was or else it would drive them both insane and the drive to her house would provide the perfect opportunity to do just that. He could see she was about to run, run from him and the idea did more to him than he was willing to admit, he just knew he couldn't let her run. Willowson was a reasonably safe town but you never knew. You never knew when a stranger was passing through, one with a violent taste for innocent blondes with deep blue eyes and a figure that would make a monk hard.

"I won't touch you." He blurted out before she could bolt. He meant his promise. He wouldn't touch her unless she gave him her permission. No matter how beautiful she was, no matter how much he wanted her, he would never touch a woman without her permission. Especially her.

With yesterday being the one_ small_ exception.

"I won't even speak to you if you don't want me to." He went on quickly before she could say a word. "Just let me drive you home. I promise you, you'll reach home safely in less than ten minutes." He gave her an awkward, small smile to reassure her. He didn't want to scare her. At least not anymore than he already had. "What could I possibly do in ten minutes and still get you home on time?"

Serena hesitated. She was considering it and that helped him relax enough to gain enough control of himself to take one small step away from her, silently promising her that as hard as it would be for him, he would keep his promise and he wouldn't touch her.

Not unless she told him she wanted him too.

He stopped that thought right there. If she saw his lust for her in his eyes, she'd bolt and he'd never be able to talk to her about what was happening between them. Ever. If she ran from him now, she would always run from him and that thought bothered him more than he would ever admit to anyone - even himself.

It was bad enough that he was obsessing over her like this. He was dreaming about her, and what a weird dream it'd been. She'd been dancing with him in a very beautiful old fashioned ball gown. A deep blue gown, a shade simular to his own eyes, that had brought out her own baby blue eyes brilliantly. Her eyes had shone like the sky above on a beautiful clear spring day and had sparkled like the stars did in the heavens at night. Her flawlessly smooth milky skin had almost been glowing against the deep blue fabric and the natural red of her lips. Her hair had shimmered in the glowing golden flames of the candles around them and from the chandeliers above. She'd been beyond stunning, beyond words. But the happiness and childlike innocence and wonder had drawn his attention far more than her physical appearance ever could have. She was stunning on the outside, but on the inside her eyes leaked the truth that few saw - that she was far more beautiful on the inside than her physical appearance could ever be.

Darien blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. This girl was getting to him. The dream been enjoyable, he would admit that, but what had been weird was that the dream had been set at least a couple hundred years ago. What had brought that on he couldn't even begin to guess, it was just more proof that he was losing it over this girl he had only met briefly, yet intimately, yesterday.

If he knew what was good for him, he'd kept his distance from her and ignore whatever this was between them - but he just couldn't. The very thought hurt more than physical pain. Worse, it was like the pain was radiating from his very soul. How was this possible? How could a soul feel physical pain?

He was losing it. He should just drive her home and then walk away but as well as being compelled to do the exact opposite, he was extremely curious to find out what this was and whether this girl held the answers, or at least the means to finding the answers. Maybe then, if he found out what this was, he'd be able to deal with it.

But he couldn't do that if she ran from him.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Darien refused to think about just how easily his words could be turned into a double-entendre. "Hi, I'm Darien Shields. The jerk of Willowson High and I'd like to drive you safely home. I can't have any new student walking home in the rain. I mean, what kind of reputation would that set for our school?" When logic failed, try humour. If humour didn't work, try charm and if that didn't work, well you were screwed.

He was screwed.

Darien was both relieved and happy when he noticed the hint of a grin twitching at the corner of her mouth. He knew he had her. Just one more little push. He'd heard that she was from the sunshine state of California and right now she looked cold and that was his ticket. "I have a fully functional heater in my car."

Serena looked up into his eyes, searching them. What she saw there, Darien didn't know. He only hoped that he'd successfully gotten a grip on his lust. "Is that what you say to coax young women into your car when you're out of sweets for the kids?" She asked, in good humoured sarcasm- or at least what he hoped was good-humoured. But he had seen her in a very bad mood yesterday, and this was nothing like that had been.

Darien chuckled softly, smiling down at her with admiration. She had wit and a sharp tongue. He'd give her that. "No, usually I don't have to try so hard." He said playfully.

The grin on her lips became more noticeable until it had finally formed a half-smile. It seemed she like playing with him.

He stopped thinking right there. The last thing he needed was for his body to start reacting to her as it had yesterday.

"Let me guess." She crooked her head slightly at him, as if she was really thinking hard, but she was just playing along. "All you have to do is smile."

This time Darien really did laugh as he shrugged his shoulders casually, his smile playful. If she wanted to play games he was more than willing to play along. "Sometimes I don't even have to do that."

Serena sighed in defeat and Darien knew he'd won. "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you any other way, am I?"

She wanted to get rid of him? Why did that thought make him sick to his stomach? What was it about this girl that compelled him to do so many things? To feel so many things? Maybe he really was going insane and this woman was the siren that was leading the way.

"No."

The moment the word had escaped his lips with such seriousness Darien knew he'd made a mistake and the caution and uneasiness returned to her eyes as her smile faded. His tone had been far too serious and resolved. He had sounded as if he really wasn't giving her a choice and she didn't like that one bit. He was a stranger to her – even though she felt so familiar to him – and he was acting way too overbearingly towards her.

"I mean you could say no and keep walking." Darien added quickly, softening his tone and adding a layer of casualness to calm her. To make it clear to her that she had a choice. "But that just means I'll have to walk with you the six miles to your house and then walk back to pick up my car. In the rain." He added, hoping to draw out some guilt from her that would help his cause.

Serena continued to stare into his eyes, stare into him, silently for a long moment. He really didn't like the feeling that she could see right down into his soul and see every sin he'd ever committed but at the same time he was helpless to look away from her probing eyes. They were the same eyes from his dream, they hadn't been over exaggerated by his own mind but in the dream he'd remembered them faultlessly. They were the same eyes in every way and they possessed the same hold they held over him, and he honestly didn't think it was because he'd spent several minutes the previous day staring into them. There was something about her that he couldn't even begin to describe.

In that moment Darien knew that it was a turning moment. If he didn't walk away from her now, then he'd never be able too. Something would begin and he knew, he didn't know how he knew, that this was his last chance to walk away from it – from her – before it consumed not just him, but the both of them, completely and irrevocably.

And as much as the self preservation side of him warned him to do just that, to turn his back on her now and leave whatever this was alone, a side he had most often heeded and obeyed, he just couldn't listen to it now because she was more important, or she would be, than he was.

This was uncharted, hazardous territory for him. Ever since his mother had died and his father had become cold and distant towards him, he'd always kept people at a very vast distance from him. He'd never allowed anyone to get close to him other than Andrew, so he'd never lose anyone and feel that hurt again but here he was, helpless to prevent himself from doing just that. This woman, if he let her close to him, would have more power to hurt him than even his mother had possessed.

How was it possible that that had changed in the blink of an eye? How had this girl, who was a stranger to him, become more important than even his own survival?

Darien didn't know but he knew one thing for sure. He'd just given this girl everything she needed to destroy him and that should have scared the daylights out of him, but it didn't.

He was now hers and a part of him was at peace with that.

What the hell was happening?!

* * *

Darien had kept his word. He hadn't even tried to so much as speak a word to her.

His behaviour had been odd for the last minute before she'd finally caved to him. She had spun on her heel, walking back the way they had come, towards the student parking lot without saying another word to him. The look in his eyes had almost looked like anxiety and disbelief. She could understand the disbelief but what did he have to be anxious about?

Could he be unsure of whatever it was that was happening between them? Serena didn't know but she wasn't going to ask. As uncomfortable as the silence between them was, it was better than trying to find a way to put whatever it was into words to ask him if he was feeling it too.

Darien had remained two steps behind her until they had reached the parking lot, where she had paused and waited for him to overtake her and lead her to his car. There were a few cars left in the lot a green SUV, a red Falcon Accord and the hottest car she had ever seen with her own two eyes, a sleek shinny and brand new black Aston Martin Vanquish, 2006 model that had to belong to a _really _wealthy teacher or parent. She didn't know much about cars but her father and her brother were always talking cars and she had paid a little bit of attention last year when they had been talking about this one. The Aston Martin Vanquish, 2006 model. She had seen a picture of one in one of their Fast Cars magazines and had listened as her father and brother talk about it with such fascination and admiration. They had said that it was one of the world's most amazing machines, sleek, fast and powerful. In guy terms, she guessed it would be a called a "chick magnet". Well, she was impressed by just the sight of it. Hell, anyone would be. You didn't see cars like that very often.

There was no way it could belong to a student, it was way, way, way too extravagant! It had to belong to a wealthy parent or visiting important official or something. These things cost a fortune and half. The price tag of the Aston Martin Vanquish would be more than enough to send her to University, buy her a house and support her for a decade!

But when Darien had walked straight to the black Aston Martin Vanquish, her jaw had almost hit the ground. _She_ had almost hit the ground.

THAT was _his_ car?!?! How could he possibly own an Aston Martin Vanquish?! It had to belong to his parents and he'd borrowed it for the day or something. Only rich playboys ever had cars like that at such a young age. Yeah, the girls had told her that he had a really hot, cool car but this couldn't be the one they were talking about! Could this really be the car that some girl had scratched to get back at him?! Had she been completely nuts?! Who would ever even think of damaging a car like this?! It was a crime against mankind!

Without a word, Darien had opened the passenger door for her and had waited patiently for her to snap out of her astonished, dumbfounded daze. She had, as gracefully and as lady-like as she could, slid into the low ­Aston Martin Vanquish, still completely stunned and speechless.

Serena had spent the first five minutes of the trip speechlessly admiring the interior of the car and marvelling at how comfortable the seats were, how easy it handled and how softly the powerful engine purred under the hood. She'd also been impressed with how proficiently Darien could handle it. For a moment she had wondered if it was all the car but it had been hard to believe that it was all the car, at least some of it had to be his skill. His movements were too smooth, too relaxed and practised for it not to have been him to some degree at least.

It wasn't until they were halfway to her house that it hit her. He was heading straight for her house. How did he know where she lived? She hadn't told him. She turned to look at him, wary and mildly alarmed. Despite the fact that he was a jerk, he'd behaved as a gentleman in regards to getting her into the car and respecting her wishes that she didn't want him to talk to her or touch her. He'd offered her a ride and he'd opened the door for her but that didn't completely calm her when he already knew where she lived without her telling him. She should have realised that he knew where she lived when he had asked her to confirm that she lived on Maiden Street, she had been too absorbed in examining every detail she could of his car.

"How do you know where I live?"

She watched Darien carefully as he blinked. Obviously he'd been deep in thought. He turned to look at her blankly for a moment before a smile spread across his lips, a smile that reached his eyes. "So you decided to engage in conversation after all, huh?" He sounded amused and almost . . . . pleased.

"How do you know where I live?" Serena repeated, forcing suspicion and accusation into her tone.

An amused expression spread over his face. "This is a small town, Serena. Everyone knows everything. Besides, you live on my route to school."

Serena thought about that for a moment. The street she lived on did have a reasonable amount of traffic for such a small town. It was possible, then again this was not a car that one easily missed. This car was designed to draw attention. She may've only been going to school for two days but she'd been in her new house for over a week and she'd never seen this car once. She _definitely_ would've noticed it, or her father, mother or brother would have and they never would've been able to keep it to themselves. There would have been pointing and an hour long conversation between her father and her brother about it as they went over every detail and feature about the particular model of vehicle.

Perhaps he was just being nice and lying so she wouldn't feel guilty that he had to drive out of his way in order to take her home. He was being nice in giving her a lift home, especially now that the skies had opened up and it was raining heavily. She would've been walking in it if it hadn't been for Darien. She would accept his reason as the truth, at least until she found out differently. "Oh," was all she said in response.

And then he pulled smoothly into her empty driveway, but she didn't make a move to release her seatbelt and get out of the car.

"Since I'm allowed to talk now, can I ask you something?" Darien's tone was gentle and curious. He really was giving her a choice, if she said no then his tone had assured her that that was alright and he would accept it.

He was really starting to baffle her. One minute he was a jerk who embarrassed her in front of the entire school, then he was relentlessly insistent on driving her home, and now he was acting the gentleman and being so careful with how he treated her. He was either trying to drive her insane or he had a split-personality disorder.

Or maybe, just maybe, he really did have a conscience and felt guilty about what he had done on her first day and was trying to make up for it. It didn't mean that he liked her or anything, he was just most likely trying to make up for what he had done to her and ease his own guilt.

"Alright." Serena said slowly, hesitantly. What was he going to ask her? And would she be able to give him an answer? He'd been so nice in giving her a ride home. She'd answer his question if she could. She owed him that much. Besides, she was curious as to what he wanted to ask her.

Darien sighed deeply, staring straight ahead. He wasn't looking at her but he wasn't looking at the white garage door in front of them either.

"I can't explain it, Serena, but I feel as if I know you from somewhere." Darien said slowly, carefully. He really had thought hard about this, she could tell from his tone and the serious and confused expression on his face. "I'm drawn to you in a way I can't explain. A way that's familiar to me but I have no clued from where. Have we met before?"

Serena had wondered the exact same thing over and over since they'd met, she felt exactly the same as he apparently did. It was a relief to know that this wasn't one sided. It meant she wasn't losing her sanity or suffering hallucinations. "I don't think so." She answered after a short pause. "I was born here, but we moved away when I was a year old."

Darien took a moment to absorb this. She could almost hear him processing the information and searching for another possible answer for the familiarity between them, but judging by the frustration on his face, he didn't find one. "And I've never been to California. So what is this?" He turned and looked into her eyes, hoping that she had the answers he clearly didn't.

"I don't know." Serena whispered quietly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I did but I don't."

Darien stared at her for a several long seconds before his eyes flickered passed her. He quickly returned his eyes to the white garage door in front of them and drew in a deep breath with an air of reluctance around him. "It looks like your father wants you to go in. He's glaring out the window at us. You'd better go in before he comes out with a baseball bat."

Serena nodded numbly. She didn't tell him that her father couldn't come out with a baseball bat because he was stuck in a wheelchair. He was right though, she had better go inside, but she couldn't bring herself to release her seatbelt and step out of the nice warm car and it wasn't because of the icy wet weather outside.

"This wet weather is going to continue for at least a few days. It always does." Darien said suddenly after a long minute of silence that hadn't been as awkward as before. "I can pick you up tomorrow and give you a lift home after school." He shrugged nonchalantly as if her answer didn't matter to him one way or the other. "And since you're on my way, why don't I do this until you get a car of your own? Give you a lift, I mean."

Serena stopped breathing. Was he really offering to make this a semi-permanent thing? In his really expensive, really hot car that people like her were only ever meant to see in magazines and movies? It was more than that, she could sense it. He wanted some kind of relationship with her, even if it was only friends who rode together to and from school five days a week. Maybe he wanted to figure out what this was between them, to find out where it would lead to.

He was offering this chance to her, she didn't know what it was but she would take it. Any excuse to spend more time close to him. "I would really appreciate that. Thanks." She hesitated a moment longer, remembering her earlier thoughts. "Are you sure it's no trouble? It's no bother for me to take the bus-."

"Do you want to ride with me to and from school?" Darien asked her impatiently, cutting her off. He wanted a clear answer. She should've known that he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Darien wasn't looking at her, maybe because he didn't want her to see the disappointment in his eyes when she refused? Was he really that worried that she would say no?

Could she say no? He was giving her the choice but did she herself really have a choice? Could she say no to spending more time with him? Time in which they would be alone and have the privacy to talk or do anything they wanted to do?

No, she didn't have a choice. The moment he had asked her was the moment she'd lost any ability she might have had to say no to him. Serena hesitated only a moment more, stunned by whatever it was that denied her the ability to say no, before she awkwardly answered, "Yes."

Darien nodded his head once. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew if she could she would see relief in them even if he was pointlessly hiding it from her. "Then I'll be here tomorrow at eight." And he turned and gave her a gentle smile that was friendly but held something else. Something more . . . intimate.

A shy smile spread across her lips in response. "Thanks, Darien."

"No problem." He told her with a slight nod of his head as she released her seatbelt and picked up her backpack and books from the floor at her feet. There was plenty of space. This really was a luxury car. She was going to enjoy riding in it almost as much as she would enjoy Darien's company while riding in it. He may be an annoying jerk but she was beginning to see a side of him that she could bring herself to like. A smooth charming side, and combined with his drop dread gorgeous face – he was a jerk but she wasn't blind – like could so easily become something more.

"See'ya, Darien." She said with a small shy smile as she opened her door and lifted herself out into the rain and onto her feet. Not that she felt it, she was so ecstatic that she felt she could lift into the air and fly circles around the earth.

"See'ya tomorrow, Serena." Darien said quickly just before she carefully closed the door and stepped back away from the car.

Slowly, Darien backed out of her driveway as she blindly stepped backwards until her back hit the garage door and she was under the shelter of the guttering above. Silently, with her eyes locked on the sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish as it smoothly backed onto the black tarmac and that for some strange reason the sight made her think of a wild black stallion being ridden across lush endless green plains.

Serena blinked. The image in her head had been really weird. Why did Darien's car – as cool and as sexy as it was – remind her of a black stallion galloping across a paddock?

She watched, unable to look away, as he drove away down the street, heading in the opposite direction in which it had come and a moment later the fancy and expensive car was gone from her sight, and for some unknown reason she felt as if she had just given away a piece of herself.

She wanted him. In every way possible. And she didn't know how much longer she could stop herself from taking what she wanted.

How much longer could she fight this and how much longer would she want to fight this?

* * *

**Beginning of Dream**

**11****th**** June 1642**

It was such a beautiful warm summer day. The perfect day to pick wild flowers to brighten up her home. Her parents would love that. They always did.

Serenity closed her eyes and rose her face up at the sun, basking in the warmth and golden glow of the life giving sun. The day was warm, nature was in full bloom and birds were singing in the sky above. Normally a day like today would have brought warm contentment and peace to her as she dearly loved summer and the wonders and beauty that nature had to offer but ever since the ball more than six weeks ago, as it was now mid-June, there had been an emptiness, an unhappiness within her that was growing greater with every day that passed. Her impatience for the next ball at the Terran manor was becoming a heavy burden to bear and it would soon become noticeable to those she loved.

Serenity knew what the cause of this was. It was from being away from Endymion, even though it should have been impossible. They had shared one intense moment and a dance- no extraordinary event had occurred to bind them like this. Stars hadn't fallen from the heavens, nor had the earth trembled.

But something extraordinary had happened between them, no matter how greatly the logic within her argued against the fact. If she didn't know any better, she would almost call it love but how could one love one they did not know so intensely? Her heart longed to see him again, to be held in his arms and feel what she had that night six weeks ago. She had always followed her heart and right now her heart wanted Endymion but for the first time in her life, she could not obey her heart. It wasn't right for her to be sorting after Endymion with claims of love after only one dance.

Maybe that was all it took to fall in love. One moment. One extraordinary moment. There was something between them, something strong and the longer they were apart, the more it was hurting.

As time had passed after the ball, she had taken to walking more and more, longer and further each time. She found some peace and comfort in her walks. She found time to think and, to more often than not, daydream of Endymion. They couldn't be together in real life but they could be together in her dreams. At night, he haunted her every dream with words and pledges of eternal love and devotion as they whirled gracefully around the ballroom with floors of clouds and curtains of golden swaying sunlight. During the day, her thoughts were consumed by him and his sparkling expressive eyes and breath-taking enchanting smile.

It was those thoughts that brought a blissful smile to her lips and kept it there as long as she thought of him. In the outside world she had to mind herself and her words but in her mind, her world was her own and she could think and fantasize whatever she pleased.

And what pleased her most was Endymion.

Should anyone ever discover that Endymion Terran had captured her heart then she would endure endless jealous and envious scorn from cold tongues. Endymion was the most sought-after man in the province and to make it known that she was joining the chase for him would cause troubles for herself and her family. The families who sought to gain wealth and social standing by having their daughter marry Endymion Terran were ruthless and relentless. She could not complete against such fierce will.

It was this that kept her from letting any other know just who it was that was in her heart and consumed her every thought.

In the near distance, a horse's musical call echoed through the sounds of nature around her.

Serenity blinked herself free from her thoughts and spun around when the sound of galloping horses' hooves reached her ears. A horse was close to the meadow in which she stood within. It surprised her because the road was one meadow over. It was not often that a rider would stray from the roads or paths. Had a horse escaped its bindings?

Serenity soon received her answer when a pure black stallion broke free from the woods not forty feet from her but this was no animal who had escaped his bindings. No, this beast had a rider who held equal stunning beauty to his mount.

The stallion was pure midnight black and his coat glistened with a thick layer of sweat, his mane was unrestrained and waved and moved like rippling water every time the beat moved in the slightest. He was well muscled and easily the largest, most magnificent animal she had ever seen. His eyes held great spirit and much life as he panted so heavily, the sight was on the verge of becoming dramatic. The animal before her was in his prime and truly was a sight to behold.

And what a sight his rider was, who resembled his stallion greatly. He too had midnight black hair that was free of any restraint and rippled with each movement of the animal beneath him, his visible skin glistened in the golden sunlight and his eyes held as much passion and as much life as his mount. And like the powerful animal he rode and mastered, he was well and firmly muscled beneath his clothing. Had she not already known from personal experience, she would have instantly known from the mere sight of him now. He did not wear a formal tuxedo as he had the last time she had seen him, now he wore tight riding pants, fine brown leather riding boots and a loose fitting, long sleeved white shirt with a generous open collar.

Both stallion and rider were beyond breathtaking. They radiated magnificence, power and passion. She was awed, she could not have been more so if she were in the presence of a god.

No. To her, he was beyond the magnificence of a god. This was one of those moments that painters dreamed of seeing before their eyes so they may honour themselves and their canvas by recording the splendour of the sight. This was a moment that poets attempted in vain to portray in their words, that musicians sung endlessly of. This was a moment that belonged on temple walls and portrayed in timeless legends.

The rider noticed her almost immediately after breaking the tree line and for a moment their eyes met and her heart stopped.

Surely she was dreaming! Or maybe she had wished for it so desperately that her heart had called upon a hallucination from the inner most corners of her mind. Or maybe the gods had grown tired of her yearning for him and they had sent her a vision of him to ease her heartache.

Serenity stood frozen as the rider nudged his beast forward to approach her, his eyes never straying from hers.

As uncertain as she was about what was occurring, the thought of running never once entered her mind. Should this being before her wish for her death, as long as it was he who took her to the next world, he could have her life and anything else he desired of her.

And then her heart was beating again, pounding so hurriedly within her chest that she feared it would break through her ribs, but at least the emptiness and longing within her had vanished from her, as if it had never been.

"Miss Serenity?" Endymion asked with bewildered disbelief, as if he too could not believe that he was seeing what was before his eyes.

It was him. It really was the man she had been so consumed by so many weeks ago. The Lord had been kind to her indeed, whatever they asked in return for the great kindness, this mercy, she would willingly give ten fold.

It took a long time for her to compose herself. On the inside, she was chaotic, but a lifetime of living a strict and formal society had taught her to hide her true self behind a mask of formality and manners.

Serenity bowed her head to him as she curtsied, lower than required, respectfully to him. "Lord Endymion." She greeted him, both pleased and relieved she sounded polite and composed. She kept her head bowed to him as she straightened but she could feel his glorious eyes upon her still.

Eventually Serenity had to raise her head to meet his eyes that were able to so effortlessly capture and conquer her completely, just as they had done so many weeks ago the night at the ball. How she had dreamed of seeing Endymion again but when she dreamed of this moment, she was always able to find words to say to him but now that the moment had actually come to pass, her tongue was still and silent. She watched as he reluctantly pulled his eyes from hers and scanned the meadow before returning his gaze to hers.

"Where is your chaperone, my lady?" Endymion inquired of her politely.

"I do not have one, my lord." Serenity answered, glad for the truth of her words. "I often venture out on solitary strolls. I favour the tranquillity."

This seemed to either please or amuse him. She could not tell which, maybe it was a little of both.

Endymion swiftly and gracefully dismounted his stallion and turned to her, his feet planted firmly on the soft lush green grass only a few short feet from her. She could smell his sweat – that to her smelt manly and deliciously sweet as it called out to the most forbidden parts of her – and she could feel the heat radiating from his solid form. It was obvious that he'd been riding his mount hard.

Endymion smiled at her with something secretive in his smile. "It grows late-."

It was barely midday.

"-I insist upon escorting you safely home. I consider it my duty to see that no harm befalls you."

Serenity shivered at the meaning of his words. He wasn't just talking about this day. It had sounded so much like a pledge that he would stand by for the rest of his life. Was it really there or was it only her young mind and yearning heart that made her hear what she wished to hear?

"Do you wish to ride?" Endymion asked her, indicating towards his stallion.

And be so apart him from? No, she had a better idea that would give them more time together before the inevitable time came and they had to part once again. The very idea shredded her insides.

"I thank you, my Lord." Serenity said with a courteous bow of her head before she straightened and went on. "But the day is ideal for a walk. If it is your desire to walk with me, your company would be most welcome."

Endymion seemed pleased that she wanted his company, his face brightening beyond description. She didn't think she'd ever seen a smile so broad and honest or eyes filled with such happiness and hope in all her days.

"I would be most honoured to escort you home, Miss Serenity." Endymion said with a responding tilt of his head but he didn't take his eyes from hers.

Serenity's own smile was one of beaming delight as Endymion took hold of his stallion's reins and they set off across the meadow in silence. Several minutes passed and neither of them said a word.

For so many weeks Endymion had been hoping to gain a chance to speak with her again but to be here now, alone with her, was more than he ever could have hoped for. His frustration from not being able to see her, to speak to her, to hold her in his arms, had been building since the ball and it had become intolerable to bear. He'd spent most of his time in the last month riding his stallion and thinking of her. Had some part of him hoped for this just occasion as inappropriate as it was to be with her unchaperoned? Right now, he felt nothing but happiness, peace and something else. Something that was intense and warm. Now that he was in her presence he felt the relief and peace that had been eluding him what had seemed to be so long. He'd feared that he would have to bear it until the Summer Ball but fate had been generous to him and had given him this golden opportunity which he would not squander.

Whatever fate asked of him in return he would grant without hesitation and without question.

"Have you been well since I saw you last at the ball, my lady?" Endymion found himself asking her. He needed to hear her sweet musical voice once again. It was a voice that had haunted his dreams as her face had haunted his thoughts.

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?" She asked him, her harmonious voice was like liquid gold to his senses.

"Quite well." Alright, now that the formalities were done with he could find out if she was as eager to see him again as he'd been to see her. "In fact, I eagerly await the time I may ask you for another dance. Alas it is still more than a month until the Summer Ball."

Endymion watched Serenity carefully out of the corner of his eyes and was surprised to find she had disappeared from his side. He halted at once and turned to see her standing there a pace behind him, an expression on her face that he could not name.

What had made her stop? Had he offended her? Had he said something he shouldn't have? Did she not want to dance with him again?

"Why do we need a ball in order to dance?"

Endymion was confused by her question. What did she mean? She couldn't possible mean what he believed she did, could she? That they could dance together again before the ball? Was it just his wishful thinking that she would dismiss society's rules without regard of the consequences?

"Why do you not ask me now?"

Endymion blinked dumbly, incredulity and hope rising within him. Did she really mean that she was as impatient to dance with him against as he was to dance with her? Could he dare to hope such a thing? "Here without a chaperone?" Endymion found himself saying, his tone uncertain. "Without music?"

Serenity smiled, amused. "We're alone, my lord. No one will witness."

Endymion scanned the meadow hesitantly. True, they weren't within the public eye but they weren't guaranteed of remaining unseen. If they were seen dancing without a chaperone, her reputation would instantly been stained. He could not allow that to happen to her. He could not allow her to face the consequences of such an action.

Serenity sighed deeply and turned her back to him, walking back the way they had come.

Fear and uncertainty hit him hard. Had he done something wrong and now she no longer desired his company? How could he make this right? Dare he dance with her in such an open place where they risk being discovered? What would people say?

Ten paces away from him now, Serenity turned and smiled at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming, my Lord?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in invitation before she turned and continued on her way.

Serenity had only taken two more paces before he was pulling his horse after him as he hurried to catch up her. Wherever she was taking him, he would follow. He wouldn't let her leave his sight for as long as she wished to be within his sight.

More than twenty minutes later Endymion found himself staring into a small clearing in the midst of the woods. In the heart of the clearing, in a pool of glittering golden sunlight, stood a lone Weeping Willow tree that was far more healthy and magnificent than the one that stood in the village of Little Willow. A small stream ran through the far side of the clearing and lush green untrampled clover covered the clearing. It was obvious that this place was secret and hidden and had known little if any human presence.

It was beautiful. So much so that it momentarily took away his ability to speak for a long moment.

"What is this place?" Endymion found himself asking her breathlessly.

Serenity smiled and looked around the clearing with the kind of loving fondness that only a woman could possess. "This is my secret place. My sanctuary from a world I feel estranged too. No one knows of this place but me."

Why had she brought him here? Why had she shared a place so special to her with him? And now that she had, what would she do now?

"Why did you bring me here?" Endymion asked her softly, turning his eyes from the beautiful sight before him to the stunningly radiant creature beside him. If beauty had any measure, heaven would be far below her when compared.

Serenity smiled shyly but at the same time she still held an air of confidence around her that she held in her tone. "I wish for my promised dance and you are uncomfortable giving me my wish out in the open where others might see. So I have brought you to a place that no one knows. We are too far off of the path for anyone to stumble upon this place. Here, we are safe."

She wished to dance? Without music? Without a chaperone in the middle of the forest? They were in the midst of the woods in a place that none but the two of them knew of, far from anyone else, a place where he could do anything to her and she would never be discovered? Did she trust him that much or was she that naïve to the evils of the world? Was he the first she had brought here?

So many questions, his head was beginning to ache.

The worrying and troubled expression on his face must have worried Serenity because she stepped back away from him, her smile fading and uncertainty taking its place on her face and in her eyes. "Do you not wish to dance with me, my Lord?" She sounded so hurt that his heart nearly broke in two.

To cause her pain would be equal to the crime of slaying an angel of heaven.

Needing to comfort her more than he needed to obey the rules and ways of society that he had been taught since his birth, Endymion stepped forward and relaxed his face in order to comfort her. He slowly reached for her hand, giving her every chance to pull away from him, and gently wrapped his much longer, stronger fingers around the small delicate softness that was her own hand.

"I wish to dance with you more than I wish to draw breath." He said softly, allowing her to see the truth of his words in his eyes.

It took a few moments but eventually Serenity's smile returned and she relaxed, as comfortable in his presence as he was in hers.

Slowly and gently but without hesitation within him, he pulled her closer to him until only inches separated them. She wanted to dance and he was helpless to deny her. Whatever she wanted, whether it be within his power to give or not, he would grant her. He was only mortal, it was not in his power to deny her.

No, to deny her anything would be his last day on Earth.

A lifetime of decorum and propriety screamed at him that this was wrong but there was a larger part, a much stronger and far more powerful part of him that moved to silence his uncertainty. A part that assured him that this was right, that this was were he belonged. That his was where _she_ belonged.

Just as gently, Endymion pulled her up against him and into his arms. He took her hand within his own while wrapping his arm loosely and gently around her waist.

Serenity wasn't hesitant in her movements when she raised her hand to his shoulder and smiled up into his face. Her smile was shy but she was certain and confident in that she wanted this. She held no doubts or fears about being alone with him or being held in his arms and that was enough for him. Drawing in a deep breath, he stepped to the side and she followed him as he danced her around the clearing.

It was only a matter of minutes before everything else faded from his mind and all that was left was the two of them in his beautiful, peaceful place that was no longer only hers. It was theirs. She'd given it to him as she'd given him a part of herself. As he'd given her an equal part of himself. His heart and his soul. He had no doubts about it anymore. He was in love with her so fully and completely that he had no chance of fighting it, even if he wanted too, which he did not. With her, he felt free, peaceful and even . . . happy. He hadn't felt that way since his mother had died.

Minutes that slipped by unnoticed soon became hours that also slipped by unnoticed. They stared endlessly into each others eyes, not speaking a word as the sun gradually made its way across the sky until it hit the horizon and day became twilight, golden light becoming shadow filled with illusion.

It wasn't until Endymion could no longer see the colour of Serenity's eyes that he blinked himself free of their dreamlike trance. He looked around stunned to realise that twilight had fallen and it would soon be night. Soon Serenity's parents would be looking for her, if they weren't already. The entire village knew how protective the Whytt's were of their only child.

Reluctantly, Endymion brought them to a halt and releasing her, he pulled away from her as he turned his gaze back to hers.

Serenity too seemed surprised that night was falling.

"You must go home." Endymion now knew that he could not see her home. If they were seen together with the lateness of the hour the consequences would be great for them both. He would be accused of taking advantage of her and her reputation and virtue would be shattered forever. He cared nothing for his own sake, only hers.

Serenity nodded numbly as she took a small hesitant step back from him, in the direction of her home.

It was harder than Endymion had ever dreamed it would be, leaving her, watching her walk away from him, even though it was clear in her eyes that she did not want to do so anymore than he wanted to leave her.

"I cannot remember a time in which I have enjoyed myself so greatly." He told her, his voice filled with emotion, his words filled with nothing but truth.

"Nor I." Serenity whispered, her voice trembling.

She didn't want it to end and neither did he, but they had to end this and part now or they would never be able to.

"I thank you, my Lord." Serenity said with a slight bow of her head. "You may hold your promise to me fulfilled."

But Endymion didn't want it to be. As long as he held a promise to her, then there would be hope that they would meet again. That they would feel this again.

"And should I ask it of you to dance with me again?" He asked with delicate hope. He was holding his heart out to her and if she refused him she would be destroying it. Destroying him.

Serenity seemed pleasantly taken back by his words and a gentle affectionate and hopeful smile spread over her lips. "I would say to meet me here tomorrow at noon, my Lord."

Endymion beamed – for the first time since he had been a child – at her. "Call me Endymion." He stared into her eyes and time once again was no more. They were sharing a moment of unspoken promises, promises of love and devotion that would last for the rest of their lives. "Serenity."

Serenity gave him one last smile, this one filled with caring, excitement and joy, before she spun on her heel and with a flick of golden hair, she was gone. Disappearing amongst the tall trees that kept the clearing well concealed.

Endymion listened until her running footsteps faded into the distance before he turned to get his horse – that was grazing happily on the healthy lush green clover that covered the ground of the clearing – with equal excitement and joy in his heart.

Something that had been born the night of the ball, had bursted fully into life this day and they were helpless against it. They were completely consumed by the love that had bonded them together and had given them both bright hope for the future.

He would meet her here tomorrow, and then again the next day, and the next day and the next and the next. He would meet her there for the rest of eternity if that was what she chose to give him.

He had found more than his wife-to-be. He had found his soulmate. It was impossible, they had interacted all of two times – how could this be love? But that's exactly what it was.

It was love. There was no turning back now, not even if he wanted too. He was hers now whether she knew it or not, he could only hold hope that one day she would consent to being his.

**End of Dream**

* * *

Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself staring up at the white ceiling.

Another dream in the same time as the last one she'd had the night before, with Darien and herself playing the same characters Serenity and Endymion. What did the dreams mean? Why was she dreaming of them as this couple falling in love in the 1600's just after the town had been established?

Was her mind being metaphorical with her?

Whatever it was, it was getting really weird. Just like the first dream, she could remember it clearly and perfectly. She could still feel every touch, smell every scent and remember every word and sound that had been made. And she could still feel every emotion Serenity had felt. The love and happiness, the hope for the future and the feeling that she needed to throw out her arms, laugh out her ecstatic joy and twirl around beneath the stars.

What was this?

The way they'd met in the dream had been much like how they had yesterday in that they had run into each other and he'd offered to drive her home. Was that it? Was her mind taking the memories she had of Darien in real life and twisting them around the setting of 1600 Willowson that had been known as Little Willow then? Was that all this was? Just dreams from the stress of what was happing in her life now? With the move, her father's health, the humiliation she had endured on her first day, had it all finally caught up with her?

But how did that fit in with what was happening between her and Darien? Or were the dreams just a side effect of that? Should she _try_ to stay away from Darien? Would that end her dreams and the intense emotions and raging urges she had when she was near him?

No, she couldn't stay away from him any more than Serenity could stay away from Endymion in her dreams.

In her dreams, Darien, or Endymion, was so charming and chivalrous, so courteous and gentle with her. He was romantic and he was in love with her. Was her subconscious trying to tell her that that's what she wanted from Darien? Not the cheesy chivalry but for Darien to be that deeply in love with her.

That was ridiculous! She'd only known him two days!

Knowing that Darien would be there anytime, she threw aside her blankets – happy that she hadn't woken up screaming this time that ended with falling painfully out of bed – she quickly dressed.

Today she couldn't help but notice that she was putting more effort into her appearance than usual because Darien was picking her up in his fancy car. A powerful sleek black machine that reminded her strongly of the stallion Endymion had ridden in her dreams. The similarities between Darien and Endymion were becoming more evident with each dream.

Serena dressed in her favourite light blue denim hip skirt with a white blouse beneath her matching blue denim vest. Her collar was half an inch lower than she usually allowed and to finish it off, she slid a thick white leather belt around her waist. She took a good look at herself in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod. She looked hot, even if she did say herself. Although her idea of hot was more of a cute hot rather than Rei's idea of hot, which was smoking hot!

At the thought of Rei, she grew sombre.

Rei. She'd completely forgotten about her! She'd told Rei that she would stay away from Darien! What was she going to do? Rei had a huge crush on Darien and she didn't want to risk her friendship with her over a guy. But then again, she just couldn't bring herself to face the idea of giving up any possible relationship she might be developing with Darien for her.

What was she going to do?

Did Darien return Rei's feelings? The way he'd sounded when he'd spoken of it to Mina had made it sound as if he thought Rei a friend, with causal fondness and caring but could she have been wrong? Could she break the heart of a friend for the sake of her own heart? Did she have that in her?

Honestly, she didn't know. Before Darien, she would always have chosen friendship over any guy but to her Darien wasn't just any guy. Could she be that selfish as to dismiss a potential friendship for something that she couldn't even put a name too?

Serena had never been in this situation before. Maybe if she spoke to Darien and sussed out his feelings for Rei, and if he made it clear that he held no interest in Rei as a girlfriend, she could talk to Mina and get her advice on this. She didn't know what else she could do. Darien _wanted_ to give her a ride to school, or at least that's the vibe she'd picked up, but then again she didn't have much, if any, experience with the opposite sex. She knew that fathers were overprotective and brothers were annoying. She knew that guys tended to like girls like Rei a lot more than girls like her and that was pretty much it.

What was she going to do? How was she going to deal with this and if she had to make a choice, how could she choose between Darien and Rei? She really didn't want to hurt Rei but she knew she could never give up on Darien without exploring whatever this was between them that had her heart pounding and the rest of her tingling.

If it was anything to begin with.

Serena cried out in frustration and fell back onto her bed. Her life had once been so uncomplicated, now she had no idea what was happening in her own mind or in her own life. All that she knew was that something had happened and she was powerless to stop it.

* * *

By the time Darien pulled into her driveway, she had devised a plan – or a defence – whichever was needed.

Maybe Darien was just being nice in giving her a lift. She really shouldn't read anything into it, or at least not until she'd spoken to Mina about this. She was the best person to go to with something like this. Mina would do her best to make it clear to Rei that this was all innocent and that she wasn't dating Darien – which was the truth – and hopefully that would buy her some time to figure this out.

Serena gracefully slid into the passenger's seat of Darien's car – referring to Darien's Aston Martin Vanquish as a car was like calling the Ocean a puddle, the three letter word just didn't do the sleek black machine justice – with a smile on her face and the hint of a blush in her cheeks. She quickly fastened her seatbelt and dropped her backpack on the floor at her feet before she looked up at him and into his sparkling eyes. It almost looked like happiness in his eyes but there was something else there too that she couldn't name. It was strange, as if he were studying her with unanswered questions on his mind.

"Morning, Darien." Serena greeted him sounding breathless – to her extreme embarrassment – as she shyly looked away from him and looked out her window.

"Morning, Serena." Darien greeted back as he put the car into gear and backed out of her driveway before changing gears again and the sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish rolled smoothly down the street, purring powerfully.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Serena built up enough courage to glance at Darien out of the corner of her eyes, remembering the dream and how he had looked astride his stallion but what she found was that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye with an expression of deep concentration on his face.

The moment their eyes met, he instantly looked away and turned his focus back to the road ahead of them.

He was so distracted, that she could see. Why was he so distracted? What had him so distracted? Had he changed his mind about his offer and he was trying to think of a way to let her down gently? And why did he keep staring at her with such a strange expression on his face out of the corner of his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking?

Something had changed since yesterday but what could it be? Why was he staring at her like he was trying to figure something out that he knew he had little chance of solving?

Maybe she was reading too much into _this_. Maybe it had nothing to do with her at all. He did have his own life to worry about. Had something happened at home? She felt concern and worry rise up in her at the thought and she wanted to ask him what was wrong but it really wasn't her business. It wasn't like they were . . . . _what__ the hell were they_?!?!

Whatever they were, however strong this thing between them felt, it really wasn't her place to ask him if anything was wrong. No matter how much she wanted him to talk to her about this so she could soothe him and make him feel better and happy again.

It was official, her dreams and her own mind, were trying to drive her insane. Or maybe she was already insane and that was why she was feeling this thing between them and having ludicrous dreams of them in the 1600's. Dreams in which he danced her around a grand ballroom like Cinderella and appeared riding noble steeds looking like a god. Dreams in which he was the perfect gentleman who wouldn't dream of lying on top of her in a public place after she'd asked him to get up off of her. But men like that didn't exist, so why would she want him to be like that? Yeah, it sounded nice in theory but after a while it would drive her nuts! Who wanted a guy like that in today's age anyway? She would much rather have someone she could talk to, could argue and debate with.

"Did you sleep well last night, Serena?" Darien asked her politely, snapping her attention from her thoughts to him. "Or aren't I allowed to talk today?" He said with a playful grin. A grin that actually reached his eyes.

Serena was relieved that whatever had been bothering him just seconds ago had left his face and was replaced by a grin. A grin that made her toes tingle and her heart skip a beat. She gave him a shy playful smile. "I don't know." She pretended to consider it. If she couldn't ask him about what was bothering him, then she would distract him. "Are you going to be a jerk?"

Darien chuckled gently to himself. "Only if you want me to be."

Serena bit her tongue so she wouldn't blurt out the truth, that she actually liked it a little when he was being a jerk, especially if it involved physical contact. Why would she ever admit that to him? It was so easy to speak her mind with him, so easy to be herself. He made her feel so safe, so comfortable and strangely at peace.

Just as Endymion had in her dreams.

She stopped her thoughts right there. If she wasn't careful she would end up falling in love with him just as intensely and deeply as Serenity had fallen in love with Endymion. But unlike Endymion, she sensed that Darien had broken more than a few hearts and she didn't want hers to be among them. If she let herself, she would give him everything he needed to destroy her. Her heart was too precious to her to take such risks with.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She found herself saying. Despite the attraction between them, this was the guy who had made her life a living hell at school. What motive did he have for his sudden turn around? Yesterday he'd been relentless in getting her to accept his offer for a lift home and now he wanted to drive her too and from school every day for as long as she wanted him too?

Darien looked at her questioningly out of the corner of his eyes before he turned them back to the road ahead of them. "Shouldn't I be?"

Serena followed his gaze out the front window shield, unable to look at him. She couldn't look at him and think clearly at the same time. Not unless those thoughts were of soft beds and screams of pleasure. If this kept up, she was going have to seriously start thinking about getting some form of birth control and keeping to with her at all time. The last thing she needed was to be a single pregnant teenager. "On my first day, you were a jerk and ever since then you've made my life a living nightmare. I can't escape the rumours, the whispers and sneers. Not to mention the leering and suggestive smartarse remarks from nearly every guy I see."

"What guys exactly?"

Startled, Serena whipped her head around to stare at him. Darien's tone had been ice cold and hard but at the same time his tone had held much more than a hint of raging anger behind it. She studied him through her probing eyes. His jaw was tense as if he was clenching his teeth, his knuckles were white from squeezing the steering wheel so hard and his entire body was rigid. She couldn't see his eyes as he was staring straight ahead but she just knew they held exactly what his tone had, dangerous dark anger and a hardness that promised violence to whoever had made him angry.

Whoa! Where had this come from? If she didn't know better, she'd think he was protectively jealous to the point that he wanted to hit something, or someone. Or maybe he was just angry that she was having a hard time because of something he had caused? However the first option seemed to fit his behaviour far better but that didn't make any sense. Why would he be jealous or even angry that she was being hit on? He must have known it was inevitable after what had happened on her first day, after their public display what else did he expect?

Had what Rei told her about the rumour that he had declared her off limits actually be true? Did he want her for himself? Is that his reason why he was suddenly being so nice to her and so worried about her welfare?

Serena didn't know what to say to his reaction, so she chose to answer his words truthfully. She had a feeling that lying would just be a waste of time, he'd find out the truth sooner than later. "I don't know, the only guys who aren't are the guys in the jerseys like yours." She nodded pointedly at the deep purple and white jersey he wore, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"I'll take care of it." Darien promised through his teeth. He made it sound like so much more than a promise. It had almost like a pledge . . .

Serena stared at him for a long minute, unable to make sense of his behaviour. Maybe she wasn't the only one losing it . . .

"Why are you being so nice?!" Serena wasn't asking him this time, she was demanding an answer from him. He was confusing the hell out of her and it was freaking her out! "Why do you care what the other guys are saying to me?"

Darien was silent for a long time. Serena was worried that he wasn't going to answer her. It wasn't like she could force an answer out of him. She had the feeling that no one could force anything from him. He must be one hell of an athlete with his tall athletic build. Maybe she should stay after school one day and watch him . . . Of course she would have to find out what sport he played first.

And then all of a sudden, Darien's body relaxed and his face became solemn. He still didn't look at her though. "This is all my fault." He said quietly, his voice filled with self blame. "I guess I'm trying to make up for all this. You're going through hell because I felt like being a jerk and I'm sorry. You don't deserve it."

How would he know whether she deserved it or not? He'd known her for all of two and a half days. For all he knew, she beat up little children and stole money from old ladies. He'd sound so certain that she didn't deserve what she was enduring –.

– what was that she was feeling in her chest?

Serena studied it carefully, completely perplexed. It was warm and made her feel cherished and cared for. It made her feel looked after and protected, and it made her feel territorial of him.

Her jaw dropped.

Was she feeling warm and fuzzy because of his desire to protect and look out for her? Because he was acting strangely jealous over her? Was that what she was feeling? It had exploded to life the moment he'd demanded to know just who it was that was coming onto her and making her life hell.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?!?!?! First it was the unexplainable connection between them, then it was the unrelenting sexual tension between the two of them and now it was going all warm and fuzzy and giddy at the thought that he'd protect her and get jealous over her. It made her feel self-satisfied like a primitive alpha female would feel when her mate, the alpha male, fought another male to keep her as his.

Things like this didn't happen! Women today didn't get all warm and fuzzy when a guy she'd only known a few days showed strong protective desires and jealousy for them!

She had to keep her distance from him. She had to end whatever this was. Now. If it was this intense between them after only a few days and two weird dreams, then it wouldn't stop until it had consumed and destroyed them both. She was afraid of it, of the sheer force and passion of it. She was scared that she couldn't fight it, that it wasn't going away.

How had things changed so quickly? She'd gotten into this car feeling like she could fly and now she was afraid of what it all meant. It was strange but she felt as if she'd lived the last few days over the space of a year. Everything had happened so fast, everything had changed so dramatically and unexpectedly. What she'd felt over the last two days was enough emotional turmoil to last a year. How did feelings this intense change so rapidly? Each emotion and urge was fighting to take control of her. The burning hot and passionate sexual yearning for him, the overpowering need to keep him happy and close to her, the pleasurable satisfaction at knowing that he was so jealous and protective of her that practically screamed that she was honoured to belong to him, the heart-wrenching terror that she would lose him, that she would never see him again. And most frightening and intense of all was the glowing hot star pulsing in her heart – how could anything be so strong, so overpowering? – it almost felt like how she had always believed love would feel like.

Emotions that strong and intense should've only felt like this after years, decades, of being in together and in love. Emotions, born overnight, shouldn't be so strong, so demanding and controlling.

What was she doing here in his car? With him? She should be running from him, running from whatever this was that was happening between them.

Serena raised her hand to her heads and covered her face. She felt so confused, so lost and so chaotic, that it was starting to hurt. Her head was aching. Why had this hit her? Why had all of this come crashing down over her in mere seconds?

It felt like there were two people within her and each was aggressively and relentlessly battling for control, and she wasn't sure just which side she wanted to win. One fought for the connection, for Darien, to follow wherever path he lead her on while the other side fought to protect her, fought to have her run from this and leave whatever this was be. Both sides were screaming at her so loudly that she couldn't hear a single word they were screaming at her.

And they were making her deaf.

They rode the last few minutes in silence. Darien pulled smoothly into the parking lot and turned off the engine. Serena knew she should say something but what? What did you say to the man your heart was screaming for while the rest of you screamed at you to run from? What did you say to the one you could so easily love but were afraid to? How did she say goodbye to the one she felt she was born to meet?

Serena looked down at her hands that were tightly clinched together in her lap, unable to say a word. Whatever he was to her, whatever he was becoming to her, she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and end it, even though it had barely begun.

"I promise, I'll put an end to this."

Serena blinked. She lifted her head and reluctantly looked at him to find him staring at her with promising determined in his eyes. What was he talking about? Was he able to read her thoughts in her eyes and was ending it before she could? Did he feel everything that she did and feared it too or was she being naïve in thinking that this thing between them was neutral?

She stared into his eyes, studying them, searching them and she just knew that that wasn't it. It took her a moment more to understand his words and the way he was looking at her. He was anxious because she was quiet because she was angry and upset about the rumours and those giving her a hard time. She could see guilt in his eyes and she couldn't let him feel guilty for something she no longer blamed him for.

Both sides of her agreed on that.

"Darien, I don't blame you for all this. It'll die down eventually." Serena forced a weak smile to spread over her lips. "You don't need to take care of me." It actually hurt to say those words, more than she ever would have believed. She didn't _need_ him to take care of her but that didn't mean she didn't _want_ him to take care of her.

"This is my fault." Darien told her decisively, his tone telling her that there was nothing she could say to make him believe otherwise. "Let me set it right. You shouldn't be tortured because of me. You're new here, that's hard enough."

Serena lowered her gaze back to her lap. She couldn't look at him anymore knowing that she was going to be running from him the moment she stepped out of the car. If he wanted to set things right – at least in his own mind – then she would let him. If that's what he needed to do. Then he would have no excuse to be so persistent and hard-set in driving her home – that was if he still wanted too – after he evened things between them. Maybe he wanted to set things right so determinedly because he wanted to be rid of her.

"Thank you, Darien." She said politely and she picked up her backpack and lifted it onto her lap.

Serena heard the driver's side door open and sensed Darien get out of the car. So he did want to be rid of her. She would free him from his promise to drive her to and from school. He had only offered to drive her because he felt guilty about completely humiliating her on her first day. He'd given her a lift twice and he had promised to put and end to the rumours and gossip and so now everything was even between them.

Serena reached for the door handle but it was suddenly gone from where it was meant to be. She looked up, confused, and found herself staring up into Darien's eyes. He was holding her door opened for her and staring down at her, patiently waiting for her to get out of his car.

Her breath caught in her throat. He didn't want to get away from her as quickly possible. He was being a gentleman opening the car door for her.

Darien was so much like Endymion.

That's because he was Endymion in her dreams! She scolded herself crossly. Endymion was the name she'd given her dream version of Darien and now she was comparing him to himself! She really was losing her mind and if she wasn't very careful and acted fast, she would lose her heart to him too.

* * *

**Half an hour later . . .**

Darien couldn't stop thinking about Serena or the dream he'd had about her last night. It had been so strange, just like the last one he'd had. They'd still been playing the characters Endymion and Serenity from the year 1642. The dreams felt so real, so lifelike and detailed. They felt more like treasured memories than dreams. And the way he'd felt while holding Serenity – Serena – in his arms. The way it had felt dancing around the clearing had been indescribable. He'd felt so happy, so free and so at peace that he could have died in his sleep and he would've died happy.

He had been happy. Something he hadn't been in a really long time. Not since before his mother had died, leaving him all alone.

What was it about Serena that was drawing out such intense emotions from him? Emotions he'd taught himself at a young age never to feel. He cared about her, he didn't know how it was possible, but he couldn't deny it. Not after his reaction when Serena had told him that she was being hit on and it was making her uncomfortable. He'd wanted to both protect her from their leers and pummel each and every one of them into the dirt. He'd wanted to make them pay because they had made her feel uncomfortable and because they'd hit on Serena. She was his!

But that was just it. She wasn't his. He had no claim to her, no cause at all to stop anyone from hitting on her but he wanted too do just that. He _was_ going to do just that. He wasn't usually the type to use his father's power and wealth or his physical strength to get his way, that's what he had charm and a handsome face for, but that's what he was going to do. He was going to make it clear to every male in town that she was strictly off limits and if one more guy made an inappropriate remark or came onto her, they were going to answer to him. Serena had admitted that she was going through hell – much worse than he originally had thought she would – and it was up to him to put an end to it.

But his newly discovered protective and jealous side wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. He didn't know how he knew but something had changed on the short ten minute drive to school. The way Serena had exited the car had been a lot different from the way she'd been when she had entered his car. She'd been happy and carefree but when she'd lifted herself from his car, not looking at him, she'd been deeply troubled and distressed. She'd put on a brave face and had pretended that everything was fine but he had seen right thought it.

It had felt like Serena was trying to tell him goodbye, that she was going to run from him and he couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't let her go like that.

He'd freaked her out her when he'd overreacted to the information that she was being hit on and leered at by most of the male student body – not that he could blame them, she was far more gorgeous than she realised – because of something he had done. For those few seconds he'd been unable to control himself and if any of them had been there at that moment, he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back from beating the crap out of them.

He had scared her and now he had to find a way to fix it, to make it right. He had to make her understand that he would never hurt her. He would promise her that he would never be like that – around her at least – ever again. He would promise her whatever it took to stop her from running from him. He wouldn't lie – he didn't even think he could even if he wanted too, she was able to read him so well – or promise anything couldn't deliver, but he would deliver on the promises he made to her.

And he would start right now. He had promised her that he was going to put a stop to all the bullshit she was getting because of him and he meant it.

Darien turned his attention to Andrew and his friends and fellow team mates who were sitting or standing around him. Many of them were engaged in conversation where they usually hung out in front of the school before the first morning bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes for the day. He'd been deep in thought and his friends knew well enough to leave him alone when he wanted to be alone.

He had always regarded it as ludicrous, but he'd often heard himself referred to – never to his face – as the 'King of Willowson High.' He didn't know where it had come from or when it had actually started, but during times like now, it really came in handy. At Willowson High, his word was law.

"Listen up." Darien called loudly and clearly so they would all hear him.

The crowd around him quietened down and turned to him, giving him their full attention.

The way his fellow students' regarded him was unbelievable. He wasn't even sure when it started but it really was pathetic. It was amazing what respect could do for you in high school.

"That new girl, Serena, I want everyone to know she's off limits." His hard, authoritative tone warned no one to comment. They all knew better than to make stupid adolescent comments when he was in a serious mood. "And I want the rumours to stop. I don't want to her hear another word about Monday."

Darien fell silent and was almost relieved when most of them nodded in understanding and it was only a matter of minutes before they all returned to their conversations.

Everyone but Andrew, who turned to him with a superior, knowing grin on his face and a glint in his eyes that Darien had long ago learnt to be wary of. "You know, Dare, I hear that Serena was seen in your car last night and then seen getting out of your car this morning."

"So?" Darien asked casually, trying and failing to sound nonchalant and indifferent.

"So, you know that's not going to stop the rumours." Andrew pointed out the obvious with amusement. "And now by telling everyone to leave her alone, and that she's off limits to _everyone_, you've just added fuel to the fire. Especially when Beryl finds out, who I assume you haven't dealt with yet."

Sometimes Darien really hated that Andrew knew him so well.

Andrew took best friend's silence as a confirmation. "And how is Serena going to react when she finds out that you've declared her off limits for the second time in three days?"

Darien hoped that Andrew would eventually get to the point.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Andrew was watching his reaction very carefully.

Darien wasn't surprised that Andrew had picked up on that, but what did surprise him was that Andrew wasn't asking. He knew it. How had Andrew picked up on it so quickly when he'd only just started accepting it himself?

"There's something about her, Andrew." Darien told him, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard. "I don't know what it is but I know I can't fight it."

Andrew studied him for a long moment before he spoke with seriousness. "Then don't. Just be careful you don't break her heart. I have a feeling that unlike the other hearts you've broken, hers will not mend so easily."

Darien had the same feeling as well.

So now the question was, was going after her worth the danger of hurting her so badly? He always ended up hurting the girls around him but never had he feared hurting anyone as greatly as he feared breaking Serena's heart.

Could he live with himself if he broke her heart?

But could he live without her heart?

* * *

Serena was miserable, distracted and distant. Mina had known it the moment she'd seen her cousin. Serena was lost in her own mind and they didn't appear to be happy thoughts, and she wasn't the only one who'd noticed Serena's behaviour. Everyone had. Serena was the type of person who needed to be happy and laughing or else it felt like the world was coming to an end for the rest of them.

No one said anything to her as Serena passed, no taunts or teasing or even leering, but Serena didn't even notice. She was lost in her own misery. She was fighting herself about something and she had been all morning. Mina could tell by the sudden flashes of intense emotion that would consume her expression with no warming or obvious causes. Flashes of uncertainty, miserable determination and what almost looked like . . . . .

Heartbreak.

Mina didn't know what had happened in the past eighteen hours since she'd seen her cousin last but she knew it had something to do with Darien Shields. News had already reached her ears that Serena had been seen in Darien's car last night, heading in the direction of Maiden Street. She'd again been seen getting out of Darien's car this morning in the school parking lot.

The weird thing was that that should have sparked a tidal wave of rumours, whispers and envious and jealous sneers but everyone was keeping their mouths shut, around Serena at least. And that was unusual. A lot of the girls at Willowson High lived for the gossip and rumours. The careful silence around Serena had to be partly from how miserable and dejected Serena looked as she walked detachedly through the halls without noticing anything, but Mina suspected that the zipped lips largely had something to do with a certain someone warning everyone that no one was to make fun of her. The same someone who had made it clear that she was strictly off limits in the dating department. No guy was allowed to hit on her or even make any suggestive remarks.

Only one person at Willowson High – including the teaching staff – had that kind of pull over the student body, and since it was mostly his friends warning everyone to keep away from Serena, it could only have been Darien Shields.

Mina knew Darien wouldn't give her the answers she needed easily, not without some serious manipulation and threats, but there was one other person who could give her the answers she needed a lot faster. Serena needed help, and Mina was going to be the one to get it for her. Serena was family and she was her best friend, she'd been since they were kids. It didn't matter how long or how far they had been apart. She'd also taken it upon her self to look after Serena, since she was new at Willowson High, at least until she found her footing.

Mina was skipping the one class of the morning in which she didn't have with Serena and she was heading straight for the boys locker room where she knew he would be. He had gym in fifteen minutes; he would still be in the locker room changing.

She had never let anyone know it but she had a big crush on Andrew but since they'd known each other all their lives, she'd had to learn, at a young age, how to hide it from him and everyone else. She knew his schedule by heart and she knew how to handle him. Sometimes, the way he acted around her, she could almost believe he felt something for her too but she wasn't a fool. Usually she went after everything she wanted with a ruthlessness that would've put Darien to shame but when it came to her heart she was always careful. Until she knew that he did feel something for her or at least showed some interest in her, she wasn't going to act. Andrew was the one guy, who if he broke her heart it would never heal.

Without hesitating, Mina threw open the swinging door of the boy's locker room and stalked straight in, being vigilant in keeping her eyes focused straight ahead and above the waists.

Instantly the two dozen guys in various stages of undress turned their attention to her. Half acted to cover themselves while the other half pretended that they didn't care that there was a girl in the guy's locker room and that they had nothing to be ashamed of. They all kept their eyes on her, some in shock and confusion while the others watched her with amused grins as Mina searched the familiar faces for the one she was searching for.

Unable to find him amongst the lockers, she knew there was only one other place he could be. Reaching down, she picked up a folded white towel sitting on one of the benches that ran parallel to the lockers without breaking her stride and walked straight ahead to the other side of the room where there was a door marked _'showers'._ Since she could hear them running, it wasn't hard to guess that there were guys on the other side of the door and if she knew Andrew, he would take a shower before and after gym. The guy wasn't germ phobic or anything, but he did like to be clean and neatly presented.

Mina reached the door and someone behind her finally spoke up when it became clear to every guy watching her just what she intended to do.

"Hey! Mina! You can't go in there!"

Mina recognised the voice as belonging to Greg, one of Darien's team-mates on the track team. He was also a brainiac who had a way with computers. A half jock/half nerd. It wasn't surprising that Amy had a crush on him. She reached for the door handle and threw a confident, daring look over her shoulder at him. He was one of the guys who'd covered up. "Try and stop me." She challenged daringly as she opened the door and walked through.

Thanks to the fanned air vents in the ceiling above, there was little steam in the room, there was however four naked guys, one of which was the blond babe she was looking for who had a really nice, hard ass and muscular body.

All four had their backs to her which gave her a much needed moment to stop the blush from reaching her face. She was still a virgin despite her confidence with the opposite sex and she'd never passed second base with a guy, so she'd never actually seen a guy naked before. She wanted Andrew to be the first. Her first.

And boy, was Andrew hot! She could feel a tingling sensation spark to life between her thighs and feel her heart pounding in her chest but she fought hard to keep herself under control and to conceal her reaction to him. She won. Just barely.

One of the naked guys to her left, who she'd barely glanced at, had heard the door close behind her and when he looked over his shoulder, his face fell and he gasped in shock at the sight of a girl in a place where girls were strictly forbidden.

Before Andrew could become aware of her presence or turn around and shatter her control completely, Mina stalked forward and threw the towel she held in her hand at him just in time, as he turned around and caught it out of reflex. Andrew quickly used the still half folded towel to cover himself as his eyes grew impossibly wide.

His gorgeous green eyes that she could drown in . . .

"I need to talk to you." Mina told him, her voice steady and demanding, to her overwhelming relief. She wasn't about to let him see through her. Without looking away from Andrew's confused and startled eyes she addressed the other three stunned naked guys in the room. "Get out."

The three didn't know what was going on but they knew to obey her or maybe they were still stunned from her boldness.

Mina heard them scurry to get their things and leave. She waited impatiently. She was aroused and the steam and the fact that Andrew was wet and naked _really_ wasn't helping her.

"Mina!" Andrew gasped horrified and stunned and disbelieving. He'd been speechless before but it seemed that he'd found his voice. "This is the guy's showers! If you wanted to speak to me you could've waited ten minutes for me to finish!" He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, being careful to keep himself covered – to her extreme disappointment – and clutched it tightly and securely around his waist.

"This couldn't wait."

"_Ten minutes_?!" Andrew growled in disbelief.

Wasn't that cute? Popular, confident, gorgeous Andrew was embarrassed! "Tell me what the hell Darien's done to Serena!" Mina demanded, crossing her arms at her chest and glaring at him, daring him to even _try_ to lie to her.

Mina didn't miss his eyes flicker briefly down to her chest, where her breasts and cleavage was made more defined by the action.

"You walked in on me in the guy's shower because of _Darien_?!" Andrew growled incredulously.

"No." Mina said touchily. "I walked in on you in the shower because of _Serena._ Now tell me what the hell he's done to her! The girl's walking around like the world is about to come to an end!"

"Then why don't you go ask _her_?!" Andrew snapped irritably as he flicked a strand of wet hair from his eyes with an exasperated flick of his head.

Mina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning out as the muscles in his neck and chest flexed with the movement. "Because I'm asking you." An evil but brilliant thought slowly crept into her mind and a wicked sweet smile slowly spread across her lips that instantly had Andrew alert and wary. "Now tell me what you know or I'm going to tell every girl in town what a small dick you have."

Andrew's eyes bulged at that and she didn't look down but she had a feeling that his eyes weren't the only thing that bulged at the word 'dick' coming from her mouth while he was very nearly naked in front of her.

"You haven't even seen my-."

She couldn't let him finish, if he did she could kiss her brittle control bye-bye. "Do you really think that matters? By the end of the day, everyone is going to know that I walked in here and was alone with you. Who are they going to believe?"

She had him there and he knew it.

Andrew made a loud sound – that sounded like an infuriated bull – that only a really pissed off male could make and sighed in defeat. "Fine! Darien gave Serena a lift home last night and again to school this morning. Since he's wide awake, he slept last night. So he didn't take her home. Whatever happened must have happened this morning while he was driving her to school-."

Mina's face flashed dangerously. "If he's touched her-!"

"Of course he didn't!" Andrew instantly rose to his best friend's defence. He knew Darien would never do anything like that! No matter how weird he was acting! "He's got a thing for her! He's warned everyone to lay off of her. He wants what happened on Monday to be forgotten. He's as confused about what happened this morning as you are!" He paused for a second thinking. "Though I don't think he knows how down she is."

Andrew looked into Mina's stunning blue eyes that held so much strength and will. He hadn't seen her eyes drop below his shoulders once and he would've been insulted if he didn't know how strong willed she was. She wasn't allowing herself to look at him and that made him wonder if she really did have a thing for him, like he had for her. Like he'd had for her since he'd been thirteen years old, when he'd first seen her in a bikini but it was more than that. It was the first time he'd discovered how incredibly generous and kind and caring she was.

She had given her bus money that she'd needed to get home with to a younger girl who had brought an ice cream but a bully had knocked it from her hand. She had used the money to buy the little girl another ice cream because she'd been upset and without any money to use for the small bus – that operated during the summer break so those who couldn't drive could get around - and she'd had to walk home. She hadn't known it but he'd followed her home, just to make sure she got home safely. And then _he'd_ had to walk home but he hadn't minded. He'd fallen hard for Mina that day and he only continued to fall deeper for every moment that he knew her.

Andrew quickly turned his attention back to the conversation before his erection became anymore noticeable. If he didn't love her so much he would've killed her for putting him through this agony! "Just let them be." He advised her calmly. "Let them work this out themselves. I have a feeling that there's something going on between them but they haven't realised it yet."

That seemed to calm her somewhat.

There was no way that Mina was going to leave her cousin to deal with whatever this was alone! Either Andrew wasn't telling her everything he knew – unlikely, he knew she was serious about her threat – or he really didn't know what had happened this morning between Serena and Darien.

She would have to go to the source. After she was certain that she had everything there was to get from him. "Is that all you know?"

"Yes!"

"You aren't lying to me?"

"No!"

"What else has Darien done concerning Serena?" She enquired curiously. There had to be more to the story than this and she was going to find it out.

Andrew groaned irritably, apparently he'd finally reached his limits. "Nothing, Mina! Now, will you get OUT?!!!"

There was a desperate, pleading edge to his tone and Mina couldn't help but smile devilishly. She'd come to get answers but now she was starting to have fun.

"You heard him, Mina. Get out."

The cold, hard and warning voice behind her made her cry out and jump. Mina whirled around to find Darien standing behind her with amusement on his face but warning in his eyes. He was fully clothed.

How the hell had she not heard him?!

Mina quickly worked to composed herself. She showed fear of no one; especially when she knew he'd never so much as lay a hand on her. She knew that Darien Shields could make her pay in other ways, but she was far more liked and respected than most other girls in school. He wouldn't do anything too terrible to her. Not to mention the fact that she was Serena's cousin and she had a sneaking suspicion that he would never do anything to make Serena think less of him.

Besides, he liked her. Mina knew Darien thought of her as a friend who he thought was as adorable as a kitten.

She loved that most of his friends and team-mates were so taken with her that she could get almost anything out of them with just a little flirting.

Mina blinked, confused. What was Darien doing there? He had Economics, not Gym. Someone must've gone and gotten him since it was well known that he was the only one who could make her leave. He was the only one she didn't have wrapped around her little finger by either her flirtation or fear. She may have looked sweet on the outside but her determined, unyielding will and ruthlessness in getting what she wanted – not to mention her terrifying temper – was legendary at Willowson High.

Using the same strength and control she'd used with Andrew to keep her arousal off her face, Mina focused on keeping her face firm and unyielding. "What have you done to Serena?!"

Darien's eyes narrowed darkly. He didn't seen to appreciate her accusation. "I haven't done anything to her!"

"Bullshit!" She snapped, frustrated. "Something happened this morning, what was it?"

Darien folded his arms across his chest, as she had done with Andrew, and glared down at her. "That's none of your business, Mina."

He was irritably calm and controlled.

Which was really beginning to piss her off. What did it take for the guy to show some emotion? "Wrong!" She almost growled. "She's walking around miserable! Something happened and I want to know so I can help her!"

That seemed to get his attention. A crack appeared in his calm, cool and confident exterior and worry flashed in his eyes. "Something's wrong with her?" Darien turned away from her, deep in thought. "I'll deal with it." And he turned to leave, dismissing her.

"Hey!" Mina called after him. "What do you mean you'll 'deal with it'?!"

But Darien ignored her and opened the door but before he left them, he turned back to them and looked over her shoulder at Andrew with a sly grin on his lips. "Need a condom?" He spoke far more loudly than was necessary.

Mina heard Andrew growl warningly behind her as a blush, that she had no chance of stopping, lit up her face.

Darien laughed loudly, thoroughly entertained, as he closed the door behind him.

The asshole! The entire locker room had heard that! Not even she was beyond the reach of _that_ kind of embarrassment!

One of these days she was going to kill Darien Shields!

* * *

Mina was seething silently over something. Serena had known it the moment Mina had stalked up to their table in the cafeteria and had dropped into her seat, crossing her arms across her chest and glared unblinkingly at her plate, which she hadn't touched. There were black storm clouds over her head and boy was that one violent storm! Serena was surprised that she hadn't roasted her chicken salad sandwich with the deadly heat blazing from her eyes. There was also a hint of a blush in her cheeks that wasn't fading and Serena wondered what it could've been that had her usually confident and controlled cousin so worked up.

Lita and Amy were the only one's trying to carry on a conversation as Serena wasn't in the mood, and obviously neither was Mina. She silently continued to go over what had happened over the past few days and everything she was feeling now but no matter how many times she replayed everything, she couldn't make sense of anything. This didn't leave her in a mood for being sociable. And Rei was nowhere in sight. She hoped that she hadn't hurt or upset Rei in anyway. Even though Rei hadn't been that friendly to her, she couldn't help but feel that Rei really was a good person and would be a good friend, if only Rei would let her be.

"Okay, enough!"

Serena jumped startled as she was yanked from her thoughts. She looked up to see Lita and Amy looking back and forth between her and Mina, who didn't raise her head but continued in her attempts to burn her food her with gaze. Serena had a strong suspicion that it wasn't her food that she wanted to burn up with the fire in her eyes. Serena blinked perplexed and turned to Lita, who had seemed to have had enough of something.

"What?"

"The two of you-." Lita pointed at Serena and then Mina. "-are really acting weird." She gave Serena a pointed stare. "You first, spill. What the hell is up? You're moping around like someone ran over your puppy. And could you be any further away? You're so distant it's like your mind has left your body and gone on a one way trip to Jupiter!"

Serena hadn't meant to bring her friends down with her but obviously she had. Maybe she should talk to them about this? She'd wanted to talk to Mina privately but since Mina seemed unlikely to be in the state of mind to help her right now, maybe Lita and Amy could help her.

"Does this have anything to do with Darien driving you to school this morning?" Amy asked softly as she reached up and gently covered her hand with her own, in a comforting and supportive gesture.

Serena looked up into Amy's eyes appreciatively; she really did appreciate the support and the clear concern in their tones. They really were worried about her. That was enough to shatter her resistance. "Yeah." She sighed deeply, looking around at them. She was half surprised to see Mina raise her head and look at her with concern and interest. "I feel something for Darien." She didn't need to tell them just how strong and intense that something was, they'd think she was nuts! "And I think that maybe he might have some interest in me. He's being so nice, offering to give me a lift to or from school whenever I need it."

"Has he asked you out?" Mina asked, suddenly seemingly unconcerned about her own troubles.

Serena blinked, unable to understand the underlying hint of something else in Mina's tone. "No."

Mina actually looked disappointed! What had gotten into her all of a sudden?

"Do you want him too?" Lita asked, genuinely interested not because she wanted to latest gossip but because she wanted to help Serena work through whatever was bothering her.

Serena hesitated before answering, wanting to be sure of her words. "I guess so but . . ." She trailed off uncertainly. Should she voice her concerns for Rei? After all, these girls had been friends with her much longer than they'd been with her. These girls had been friends all of their lives, they had grown up together and were as tight as sisters.

"But?" Amy prompted patiently.

Serena drew in a breath and decided to just spill it. "Rei." Understanding instantly covered their faces and compassion filled their eyes. "I think she has a serious crush on him and I don't want to hurt her or risk losing a friend but I don't know if I can stay away from him. I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Serena." Mina sighed caringly as her eyes filled with empathy. It seemed that Mina had also been wondering what had been bothering her. "That is so generous and kind of you to think of Rei's feeling before yourself but-." She hesitated for a beat before she seemed to come to a decision and went on. "-Rei's had a crush on Darien for a long time and he knows it. He's just not that interested in her and Darien's made that clear to her."

Amy nodded in agreement. "He's always been nice to her and he let her down gently but he thinks of her as a friend, nothing more. We've all grown up together and he's always seen her as a little kid. I don't think he can ever see her as his girlfriend."

"Rei needs to accept that and we'll help her." Lita promised her to ease her guilt. "But you need to do what you feel is right for you and then follow your heart. If there's something there between you, then you need to let it run its course and find out where it goes."

"Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Mina mumbled sensitively.

Serena blinked and studied Mina carefully. If she wasn't mistaken, it had almost sounded as if she'd been talking to the both of them. Maybe she had decided to follow her own advice.

Serena wondered briefly who the lucky guy was.

Amy nodded in agreement with Mina, not appearing to have noticed Mina's tone. "Rei will be fine. This may even be good for her. She needs to accept there's nothing there between her and Darien and maybe this will make her move on and find someone who does care about her."

Serena looked around at her friends, both grateful and surprised at how much they seemed to care about her. She'd been worried that they would side with Rei but they hadn't sided with anyone, they'd only told it as they'd seen it. And Serena couldn't help but feel that they were right, that maybe she should push aside the fear and follow her heart, wherever it might lead her. She might end up getting her heart broken but wouldn't that be better than never knowing what it is that she might have had? Wasn't it better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?

And Rei. Would she really be alright? Could this even be beneficial for her in that it made her open her eyes and realise that she couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting around for someone who'd never love her that way? Maybe it would help Rei her to let Darien go and to find someone who could really care about her? Someone who could make her happy?

Would Rei ever forgive her for this? For going out with the guy Rei was half in love with and hurting her so badly? Could she be that selfish?

But even more importantly, _could_ she let Darien go and whatever it is that they had go, for something that could never be between Darien and Rei?

Slowly Serena closed her eyes and listened inward, listened to herself.

Yes, whatever this was frightened her but wasn't love worth facing that fear? She'd never been one to let fear rule her life, so why was she considering that now? Her heart wanted Darien Shields, and so did the rest of her. Yes, there was the possibility that Darien would break her heart but there was something about him that made her feel as if he would sooner cause himself physical pain than to ever break her heart. She didn't know where the insight into Darien's character had come from but she couldn't bring herself to doubt it. It was as if she knew him better than she even knew herself. She trusted him and she was really beginning to care for him.

Was he beginning to care for her? This morning, his over-the-top reaction to the knowledge that others were hitting on her could be proof of that, but how would she ever know if she didn't take a chance? How could anything ever develop between them if she ran from it and from him? All of her life she'd always dreamed of finding love, real heart conquering love and here was her chance, so why was she running from it?

Because she was afraid of getting her heart broken, that's why.

How could she ever have a chance of finding love if she didn't take a chance on love?

She had to give this a chance, give Darien and her heart a chance. The girls were right. She had to take a chance and follow her heart. And she would do that, or at least give Darien the chance to win her heart. If he didn't want to do this, then it would hurt but she would know that she hadn't run from this, that she'd given it a chance.

A wave of relief and peace washed over her as she made her decision, she felt a great weight lift off her shoulders and her soul as she stopped fighting against the intense feelings within her and accepted them. She felt so relieved that she was finally back in full control her herself and didn't have to fight against herself anymore.

She almost felt . . . . . free.

A happy smile slowly spread across her lips. Serena picked up a fry from her lunch plate and put it in her mouth. She felt so much better now, she even had her appetite back!

As she chewed she turned her attention to the conversation going on around her.

Lita was looking at Mina with a friendly smirk on her lips, as if she'd just remembered some piece of juicy gossip that she'd been saving for the right moment. "So Mina, is it true that you had sex with Andrew in the boy's locker room this morning?"

Serena's jaw dropped at the exact same time that Amy's did and they stared at Mina with wide eyes, just as curious about the answer as Lita was.

Mina groaned and bowed her head, mumbling incoherently into her food.

Serena wasn't sure but she could've sworn that she heard her cousin mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm going to kill Darien Shields."

That really caught her interest. What did Darien have to do with whether or not she'd had _adult relations_ with Andrew in the boy's locker room?

* * *

Something was up with Serena and he had to find her.

In the locker room, after Mina had stormed out furiously and Andrew had dressed, Darien had been worried that his best friend would try to murder him but apparently he'd had enough time while dressing to understand exactly what Darien had done for him. That he had put a blinding spotlight on the two of them and their _'relationship.'_

Darien knew that Mina had a huge crush on Andrew and Andrew had an equally huge crush on her – they were the only two idiots in school who didn't know it – but neither of them were willing to take a chance and act on it. He knew his best friend well enough to know that he was secretively pleased by the rumours now spreading about them. Andrew was _trying_ to hide his satisfaction at the rumours about him and Mina that were already spreading around the school. It would eventually force one of them to deal with the attraction between them.

Finally.

But right now Darien had to deal with whatever relationship was growing between him and Serena and he had to make sure that she was alright. If something was upsetting her –particularly if it was something that he'd done or hadn't done – then he had to fix it and make her smile again. Her smile made him want to celebrate but the idea of her unhappy was like physical pain. In order for him to be alright, then Serena had to be happy.

There was no other way about it. Serena _had_ to be happy and he would do whatever it took to make her so.

And he was running out of time. Lunch was almost over and soon afternoon classes would begin and he wouldn't get another chance to speak with her until after school and that was if he could find her before she caught the bus home. He should've asked her if she'd wanted a ride home this morning! At least if she had changed her mind about the ride home, she would've had to face him and tell him.

Where could she be? He'd searched for her everywhere he could think of. She wasn't in the cafeteria or at her locker or outside. Where could she be?

Darien swiftly rounded the corner and suddenly became aware of someone walking into him.

Someone small with long golden hair, who was at this moment falling backwards, as she'd been thrown off balance. Reflexively he hastily reached out and caught hold of her around her waist before she could fall too far.

Darien blinked down into her startled eyes. Now this had a feeling of familiarity to it, where had he seen this happen before?

At least this time he didn't end up laying on top of her, just holding her in his arms up against him, as if they were dancing and he was leading her.

An adorable blush coloured Serena's cheeks as she wrapped one hand around his neck to help support her weight, not that he needed any help. He wasn't a weakling and she wasn't exactly a sumo-wrestler.

"Umm . . ." Serena sounded breathless.

Darien gave her his most charming smile he knew made most girl's knees go weak. "We have to stop meeting like this."

That seemed to bring her breath back. "Hey! _You_ keep running into_ me_!!" She snapped defensively.

He chuckled softly. She really was stunningly beautiful and unbelievably adorable, more so than a box full of kittens. "And I'm thankful for that. How else will I ever be able to find you?"

Serena sighed in that way that only a woman could, and looked as if she were resisting the urge to shake her head or roll her eyes at him. "Can you let me up now?" She asked good-naturedly. "As much as _you_ enjoy these graphic moments of public affection, I haven't even gotten over the last one yet."

Darien was so, so tempted to stay like this just to hear her scream at him and see those lovely deep eyes blaze with passionate anger and intense lust but he wasn't going to do that to her again. At least not until she'd recovered for their last _incident_. He wouldn't want her to die of embarrassment. Then who would he have to run into in such a delicious way that always ended in a suggestive position?

Gently, he straightened and pulled her up with him. Only when he was sure that she was steadily on her feet did he reluctantly release her and step back from her, giving her some personal space. He studied her carefully. He'd been told – with a great deal of certainty – that Serena was depressed or upset but the way she was looking up at him now, she looked happy, carefree and relaxed.

Hell, she even looked happy to see him.

Was it real or was she just a really good actress who was hiding how she was really feeling from him?

Shea blinked, as if something had dawned on her and a beaming smile spread across her lips, the kind of smile that would have stopped his heart if it hadn't been pounding so furiously in his chest from of holding her so close and intimately to him only moments ago.

"So, you were looking for me?" She sounded pleased by that.

Darien's grin widened. He forced his body to relax and take on a more casual stance. He leaned to the side resting his shoulder against the wall, never taking his eyes from hers. "Yeah." Since she wasn't depressed and he didn't want to bring it up now that she wasn't upset, he couldn't tell her the real reason why he'd been so impatient to find her. "I wanted to know if you want a ride home tonight. I forgot to ask you this morning."

Serena studied him a long moment and he feared that she was going to say no, that she would take the bus and would be no longer needing his services, but then she spoke and set him at ease.

"I would love one." There were no negative or uncertain emotions in her sparkling eyes. She was beaming like she'd never been unhappy or miserable a day in her life but he knew better. Mina would never have stalked into the boy's showers with naked guys in there – maybe to see Andrew naked but she never would've done it in front of half of the smart mouthed jocks at Willowson High – unless she'd really been worried about her cousin.

Something had upset her and he had to find out what it'd been, and make sure that it wasn't an issue anymore.

"Listen, Serena-." Darien's smile faded to be replaced by a serious expression. "-if I scared you this morning when I overreacted, then I'm sorry. I would never hurt you, I want you to know that. I was just-."

At first Serena had looked concerned and worried when his demeanour had turned serious so abruptly, then her expression had grown confused until finally understanding filled her eyes and her face softened into a gentle, assuring smile and she cut him off before he could say another word. "I know you'd never hurt me, you don't have to say it. And no, I wasn't afraid of you or your reaction." She hesitated as if she'd been about to say something but had changed her mind at the last minute about just what it was that she was going to say.

How the hell was the able to read her so well? It sounded crazy but if he dismissed logical all together, he would say that he _felt_ her emotions rather than read them on her face or in her eyes.

Darien dismissed the thought and turned his attention back to what Serena was saying.

"It's just that I don't want to hurt Rei by hanging out with you so much-."

"There's nothing between me and Rei." He told quickly before she could talk her way out of _hanging out_ with him. Was that really what she'd been worried about or was she lying to avoid telling him the truth? No, she wouldn't lie to him, as least not lightly. He could see that in her honest eyes. At the very least, it was a half-truth. Either way he had to assure her that there was no one else.

Darien briefly considered bringing Beryl into his conversation but decided not to push his luck. He wasn't going to lose Serena over a stupid insignificant thing like Beryl and her insufferable belief that she should be his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she has a crush on me." Darien went on. "But I've never returned it."

Serena laughed softly, amused by him it seemed. "I know that. This is going to hurt her but maybe it will help her move on while saving face."

Darien just caught himself in time from releasing a relieved breath. He didn't want her thinking that he was relieved that he escaped that one. He wasn't feeling relief because she'd believed him about Rei. He was feeling relief because she hadn't talked herself out of hanging out with him.

Overhead the bell rang from the loudspeaker above their heads, signalling that lunch had just ended and it was time to get to class.

"I'd better get to class." Serena said with a hint of shyness to her smile. "I'll meet you by your car after school?"

He gave her warm smile, a happy smile. "Sure."

Serena stepped around him but before she could get more than a few feet from him, she abruptly stopped and turned around the face him, a curious expression on her face. "Why does Mina want to kill you?"

Darien laughed out loud, loving the carefree feelings that came with it. "I offered Andrew a condom."

A delicate eyebrow rose in half puzzlement, half amusement but she didn't comment. He watched as Serena gave him one more smile before she continued down the hall and around the corner. Darien took one step forward, peeked his head around the corner and watched her walk away, unable to prevent himself from admiring her backside and long legs as she walked away from him. He admired the sway of her skirt, that in his opinion was the best invention ever made, the really short skirt allowed him to admire her so much better. She had the kind of body designed for a man's worship.

Instantly, Darien noticed all the other guys in the hall and felt a surge of violent jealously and possessiveness rise up in him. He didn't like that others could look at her as he was but he quickly forced himself to get control of it. No guy in the school was brave or stupid enough to go after or even be caught leering at the girl that he'd claimed as his own.

Even so, he would have to keep a watchful eye on her. Anyone caught defying him was pay dearly.

Serena was _his_ and he would fight anyone who thought differently without mercy.

Darien had never felt anything like this before. He'd never been willing to fight a friend over a girl but Serena was so much more than just a girl. He felt so protective and possessive of her. Sure Serena was small, fragile and all things feminine. She was sweet, young and naïve to the evils of the world but why was he protective of her to the point that he would very nearly be willing to kill for her? He felt as if he couldn't live without her, that if he lost her, he would lose everything.

He felt as if he'd been waiting centuries for her and now that he'd found her, he wasn't going to let anything take her from him.

No matter what he had to do . . .

* * *

Serena was late for class. She'd almost made it to class when she'd realised that she'd forgotten her homework. She'd been so happily distracted by Darien and his smile that she hadn't been paying attention to what she'd been taking out of her locker. She walked briskly through the empty halls towards her locker, she'd be late but at least it was better than getting detention because she didn't have her homework to hand in when it was completed and sitting in her locker only down the hall.

It only took her a minute to open her locker, grab her homework and slam her locker closed, but when she turned to hurry back down the way she'd came, she found herself face to face with a woman – who must've been a senior, she looked too mature to even be in high school – scowling at her almost cruelly.

Instinctively Serena stepped back from the woman oozing anger and hatred. She instantly became aware of the sense of danger the woman in front of her carried around her. Serena couldn't explain it but the amazingly beautiful woman caused a chill to run down her spin and her survival instincts to scream at her to either run or tense in preparation to protect herself.

The woman in front of her had flawless skin that was so pale it almost looked unnatural, which was a real distinct contrast to her thick blood red hair that ran freely down her back and her lips that were covered with a shade of lipstick that matched her hair. She easily stood at least a foot taller than her, half of which was due to the heels she wore, and her clothes were tight and skimpy, really drawing attention to her generous assets. But what really caught her attention and held it, were her eyes. They were black and seemed . . . empty. Heartless and uncaring. They were evil eyes, the kind that you only saw in the darkest and most terrifying of nightmares. There were the kind of eyes that Hollywood producers would kill for in horror movie, but no matter how good the special effects were, they would never be able to capture what this woman held within her eyes.

And for some reason, they seemed faintly familiar to her. A familiarity that warned her to be wary of this woman. Serena was certain that she'd never seen this woman, or her eyes, before.

"So, you're Serena."

Her voice was just as cold as her eyes but it held an icy snicker. Her voice was thick with superiority and poorly concealed hatred, anger and jealously.

Serena knew that this was a woman who did whatever it took, stepped over whoever she had too, to get what she wanted. Ruthless, cunning and manipulative. This was a woman – no one could refer to her as a girl, she was all mature woman from head to toe – Serena would be wary of but she wouldn't cower before her. That was not her nature, she was small but she was strong.

"Do I know you?" Serena asked, her voice almost a squeak. Great, so much for being strong.

"No, but I know you." And she really didn't sound pleased about that as she stepped closer to her, now only a few inches separating them. "And I'm not going to waste my time introducing myself. I'm here to warm you this one time. Stay away from Darien Shields. He's mine and I won't have a prissy little twit coming in and taking him from me. So heed my warning and keep way from him before I have to hurt you."

Serena couldn't stop herself from taking a wary, fearful step back away from her. She knew without a doubt that this woman wouldn't hesitate to hurt her to get her way. Serena was strong but she wasn't stupid. This woman meant business. Who was this woman and what was she to Darien? Was she his girlfriend?

Why else would she be glaring at her so darkly?

Serena stared at her speechlessly but kept her eyes warily on her. Looking away from this woman would be a grave mistake.

The woman raised her right hand tipped with long sharp looking fingernails, that were painted the same coloured shade as her hair and lipstick, and pointed down into her face. "Don't make me damage that pretty little face of yours but I _will_-."

Serena didn't doubt her for a second.

"- make you hurt, badly if you cross me." She hissed dangerously.

"Back off, Beryl."

Serena froze, relief flooding her at the sound of the familiar voice.

The woman Beryl looked over her shoulder at the one who'd interrupted her. Serena followed her gaze over her own shoulder and visibly relaxed slightly at the sight of her blond rescuer. She recognised him instantly; he was Andrew, Darien's best friend. The one Mina had walked in on in the showers in the guy's locker room, although exactly _how_ that had come about, Mina hadn't said.

Beryl stepped back away from her and turned to Andrew, giving him a sweet smile that to her just made her look more threatening.

Andrew was staring at her with a hard, warning expression on his normally friendly face. He was warning her that he wouldn't hesitate to protect Serena from her.

"Andrew."

Serena was sure that Beryl had meant the word to sound like a purr, but it had sounded wrong. Icy and dark.

"Leave Serena alone, Beryl." Andrew warned her acidly. "Or it'll be Darien who will deal with you next time, once and for all."

"If that's what you want, I'll leave the little thing alone." Beryl told him, making it clear that she held no promise in her words. "Say hi to Darien for me." And with a flick of her blood red hair, she had her back to them and was walking down the hall way from them, her hips swaying seductively.

Serena slumped back against the lockers at her back in relief, feeling as if she'd just narrowly escaped being bitten by a rattle snake.

"Thanks, Andrew."

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, staring after Beryl as he stepped closer to her, as if to protect her still.

"Yeah." Serena mumbled as she watched Beryl disappear around the corner. "Who is she?"

"Beryl." he spat, as if saying her name left a bad taste in his mouth. "She's been after Darien ever since she moved her a few years ago." He explained turning his gaze to her with seriousness on his face. "She'll stop at nothing to get him. She believes she's above everyone else and she treats everyone like dirt and she's cruel. She doesn't care who she hurts. I think she even finds it _fun_." His expression softened but remained serious as he turned and looked down at her. "Keep an eye out for her and keep away from her the best you can. I told Darien to deal with her but it seems he hasn't yet. I'll have him do it ASAP. But never turn your back to her." He warned her so seriously that it sent another chill down her spin.

The way Andrew was warning her about Beryl made her think that he was warning her of a dangerous creature – something much more dangerous and lethal than a rattlesnake.

And for some reason, she really did believe that Beryl was that dangerous and she was wise in fearing her. She wouldn't show Beryl her fear but she would feel it all the same. That fear would keep her wary and vigilant around her.

Beryl would hurt her if she had to, to get to what she wanted and Serena wasn't about to let herself become a target.

Although somehow she'd been one ever since that moment that Darien had shown a spark of interest in her.

* * *

Beryl was storming furiously down the halls, heading towards no destination in particular.

That little bitch and that pathetic Andrew, who had protected _her_ out of all people, had tested her control more than it'd been in a long time! And she was seething.

What was it going to take to get him as her own?! What did she have to do to make him hers once and for all! What did that little bitch have that she didn't?

It was time that she quit being so nice and started to get serious. She'd waited a long time for him and she wasn't going to lose him now, especially not to _her_!! He belonged to her and she was going to do whatever it took to get him.

Even if she had to remove that manipulative little bitch completely from the picture.

He would be hers. She wouldn't lose him again, especially not to her. She'd thought that she'd gotten rid of her when her parents had taken her away when she'd been a baby but then they had to come back!

Now she would have to see about doing something more permanent, something that would remove her from the picture and bring him to her, where he belonged.

An evil grin spread across Beryl's face, twisting her beautiful, flawless features as she felt her anger fade and she slowed her pace.

She had gotten rid of her before and she would do it again.

Whatever it took to get her way, whoever she had to crush, she would do it because she _always_ got what she wanted.

No one stood in her way and lived.

No one.

* * *

**Now things are going to heat up. Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A really special thanks to my editor AngelONight, for all her work editing my work. I may be able to write a good yarn but I promise you, it needs A LOT of work before it can be poster and AngelONight is the one who does all that work. So thankyou AngelONight.**

**Okay, things are about to really heat up as we are getting into the story. I have already written the final chapter, now all I have to do is write the chapters that lead them to the final climax - of the story! Get your minds out of the gutter, although with all the sexual tension between them, that kind of climax is a real possibilty in the chapters to come - but not in this one.**

**Enough rambling from me, enjoy chapter 3 as chapter 4 will not be posted for a few weeks at least - I have a LOT of work (school work) to do and chapter 4 does need just as much work before I can send it to my fabulous editor.**

**I would also like to say that I welcome all comments, please tell me what you think about everything and anything, the plot, a certain scene you like, if you found something funny or even if something doesn't quite made sense to you. I want to hear it all, how else can I improve upon my writing?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It had been over a week since the day Darien had first driven Serena home. They had barely exchanged words other than the usual polite small talk about the weather and each other's health. Every day after driving her safely home he would ask her if she wanted a lift home again tomorrow, to which she would always answer yes. Serena didn't know why he kept asking her the same question day after day, making it perfectly clear that she could say no. It was all pointless anyway; there was no chance she'd ever be able to say no to him, not now. Even though they rarely spoke to each other, the pull between them was growing stronger and more intense by the day. The hours of the evening, night and morning that she wasn't with him were agony for her, each hour that passed seemed to last the length of a year and she felt as if she shouldn't be able to breath, that she couldn't smile until she was with him again. In the morning, climbing into his sleek Austin Martin was blissful relief, like that first breath when reaching the surface after so nearly drowning, and in the evenings it became harder and harder to get out of his car, it felt like dying.

During school hours they rarely saw each other but when they did, every time they would pass each other in the halls, their eyes would meet and everything would slow down until time was moving in slow motion and the clamouring of the other students faded away until they were the only ones there. During these moments they never said a word, they just kept walking, slowly staring into each other's eyes, until they finally passed each other. Despite hardly seeing each other during school hours it felt much more bearable than nights because at least she knew he was close to her, maybe only a building or even a few classrooms away.

The feelings blooming between them never went away, never faded, no matter how much time passed. In fact this thing between them was only growing more intense. But it was clear to her that she was not the only one determined to fight it, to keep from acting on it. Darien seemed to understand that even though they couldn't walk away from each other, they needed to keep some distance between them to maintain some control over whatever this was.

Whatever it was that was happening between them.

The thing was, the harder Serena fought against it, the stronger and more determined this force between them became. She knew that they wouldn't be able to fight it for much longer. She had set that fate the moment she'd agreed to let him drive her home that first time. She hadn't realised it then, but she definitely did now. That had been the point of no return. Or maybe, just maybe, there had never been a point of no return. Maybe this had been set the moment her eyes had first met his while she'd been lying beneath him on her first day.

It would only be a matter of days before her resistance crumbled completely, and she fell to him completely and irrevocably. She just might end up lying beneath him again – only it wouldn't be accidentally this time.

**(I am having some trouble with the dividers - there is meant to be one here but it won't show)**

* * *

It wasn't until Friday night that Darien finally worked up the nerve to do what he had been trying to do for the past week – ask Serena out on a date. He didn't know why, it wasn't as if he didn't have experience when it came to dealing with the opposite sex.

Or maybe he did know why and just didn't want to face it. Serena was different, special. There was something about her that was consuming him and there was nothing he could to do stop it. He was lost to whatever this was and he couldn't fight it anymore. He needed to embrace it and gain some relief or it would drive him insane.

Never in his life had he experienced something so strong, so overwhelming. The emotions within him were so strong that they felt as if they had been building and growing for hundreds of years just waiting to pounce on him. That was how it had felt the very first moment these feelings had hit him the first time he'd looked into her radiant eyes. He'd never been one to even consider that there was such a thing as love at first sight but how else could he explain this? He was either falling for her faster than the speed of sound or he was losing it, and considering the dream's he'd been having lately, either was a possibility.

The idea of asking Serena out was even harder than when he'd asked a girl out for the first time. Because, unlike all the other girls who'd turned him down, Serena's refusal he would feel. And when he said feel- he meant FEEL. He cared about whether or not she could accept him, could like him and see him as more than a rich jerk who'd made her first week at Willowson High a living hell. He wouldn't blame her if she refused to go out with him, he hadn't done anything to prove to her that he wasn't just that arrogant jerk she'd met on her very first day.

Serena was also far more than he deserved. She was pure and good and kind whereas he was none of those things. And he would never be able to be.

Darien drew in a deep breath for courage. He'd never been so uncertain around a girl like this before. He was always confident and sure of himself when it came to the opposite sex – who were out of junior high – and dating. They were sitting in his Austin Martin in her driveway and Serena was reaching for the door handle to open the door and get out, to leave him again, and he found himself blurting it out far less smoothly than he'd been planning to when asking her.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

Serena's hand fell away from the door handle as she turned and looked at him, her face blank.

"Huh?"

Clearly she hadn't understood him. Maybe because he'd spoken so fast that his sentence had come out as one incomprehensible word.

What the hell was wrong with him? Yeah, Serena was unlike any other girl he'd ever met and he did care if she liked him or not, but he wasn't an inexperienced teenager asking out a girl for the first time. He'd conquered that awkwardness a long time ago. Darien took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down before he spoke again, this time much more calmly and slowly. "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Serena could do nothing but stare at Darien dumbfounded. She didn't even think she was blinking. Had he really just asked her out? The most popular guy in school – who was also the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen – was asking _her_ out?! Was she dreaming again? Because, if so, this dream was far more far-fetched than the dreams centred in the 1600s. And what was really weird was, for a moment, he'd almost seemed nervous. Darien Shields was not the kind of guy she figured to ever get nervous, her impression of him was that he was overconfident and cocky. Yeah, she had amended her impression that he was a jerk with a really_, really_ nice car, so she'd been wrong about him before but had she been _that_ wrong about him? Darien had been so nice to her since that first afternoon he'd driven her home and she was slowly beginning to grow comfortable in his presence. Much more than she should've felt.

The comfort and peace she felt around him almost felt familiar . . .

She was still staring at him as if she were mentally handicapped. She had to do something about that before he had cause to question her mental competence.

"Are you asking me out?" Serena silently cursed when she heard her own voice. She sounded so breathless, even to her own ears. Could she be acting like a bigger dork? It wasn't like she hadn't been asked out by guys before, it was just that she'd refused most of them. Immature, oversexed adolescent boys had never been that appealing to her.

But Darien was different. He was more mature – when he wanted to be – and he didn't leer at her like she was a tasty treat in a store window. When she spoke, he actually seemed to be listening to what she was saying. There was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. When she was with him she felt so safe, so secure and happy, and almost . . . . complete. Whole. There was something within her that promised her she could trust him, that as long as she was with him, she was safe and everything would be alright, no matter what happened.

There was a force within her she couldn't fight anymore, a force that demanded Darien. She didn't know where it had come from, maybe it had always been within her, but she couldn't fight it and she didn't want to. She was drawn to him by this force. The undeniable intensity of it should've terrified her but it didn't. Not anymore.

How could something that felt so right, so strong and intense be wrong? How could it be the wrong path to follow? She'd always been one who believed in following her heart, and maybe this is what it was like. Maybe this strong force that was pulling her towards Darien, with the force and certainty of gravity, was her own heart. She'd be a fool not to follow it and see where it took her, even if it led her to a broken heart. At least she wouldn't look back one day and wonder what could have been.

Serena hadn't said anything for several minutes and the way she was staring unblinkingly at him with her wide eyes was really making Darien uncomfortable and anxious, and just a little bit worried about her. Had she gone into shock? If it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of her chest – that he totally wasn't staring at – he'd be worried that she wasn't breathing. Had asking her out shocked her so much that she'd completely shut down? He'd never had a girl react so dramatically to him asking her out on a date.

Sure, there was that one time last year when a young sophomore girl had become so nervous while he'd been talking to her, she'd thrown up. The poor thing, she had done so, at school, in the middle of a crowded classroom. It had been one of those 'introduce the sophomores to high school' classes at the beginning of the year. Needless to say there'd been embarrassing repercussions for her. That had been the last time he'd randomly asked a girl to borrow a pencil. Now he always got a feel for a girl before he spoke to her, and also why he kept an extra change of clothes – and shoes – in his car.

"Um, Serena?" Darien called to her tentatively as he carefully waved his hand in front of her face, hoping to bring her out of whatever kind of trance she was in. Not only was his worry for her increasing, so was his anxiety at the answer she would give him. Was she taking so long to answer because she was trying to think of a nice way to turn him down? "You still in there?"

She blinked. That was good. That was improvement.

"Serena?"

She blinked again and her eyes moved to look at him. "Yeah?" She asked dazedly.

Darien exhaled in relief. She was coming out of it, now all he had to do was get her answer before _he_ lost it. "Are you alright?" He asked as he studied her carefully. Maybe he should help her inside and tell her parents that she wasn't feeling well?

"I'm fine." Serena assured him as she shook her head, clearing the haze. She had to answer him before he changed his mind. What was wrong with her?

How many times in the last two weeks had she asked herself that question?

Way too many.

"And, Darien, I'd love to." Serena told him, before he came to his senses and changed his mind, even if that force within her told her that that was impossible. She couldn't have been the only one lost to this. It was far too powerful to be completely one sided.

Serena watched, with barely concealed excitement, as his face lit up with his own delight. He was beaming at her, his dark eyes turning two shades lighter with the joy that filled them. His eyes were dark, but deep, and held so much of himself within them. She strongly suspected that it was the loneliness and the shielding walls he'd built around himself that made his eyes appear so much darker than they truly were.

And she wanted to take all that away from him. She wanted to knock down the walls that had kept people at a distance from him and take away his sadness, pain and loneliness. He was hurting, he just never let anyone close enough to see it. Anyone but her. She could see what he tried so hard to hide, and it called her to him on top of whatever it was they had between them.

"Great. How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven?"

If he kept grinning at her with that mouth-watering smile, there was no way she'd be coherent enough to get out of the car, let alone survive an entire date with him. He had the kind of smile that made all females in the area – regardless of age or species – swoon and drool. Add the eyes and handsome face, and he made a package seriously hazardous to the female gender. His eyes sparkled with emotion and fiery passion and intensity, his body screamed strength and power that could be used to protect when needed but hands that could be gentle when touching a woman's skin. His grin held the truth of his cockiness and confidence and highly inflated ego with just a hint of the sinful. Together the entire package was enough to die for!

How had she ever believed that she'd had a chance to turn away from him? He had captured her the very first time she'd looked into his eyes.

Serena blinked. He was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. What had he been saying? Oh, right. Date. Tomorrow. Seven. He was waiting for a confirmation that she was available at that time.

For him she could be available at any time. She was completely and hopelessly lost to him. Now if only she could get her senses back and somehow get her mouth working again.

"Great." She mumbled, glad that she wasn't actually drooling, even though she sounded as if she should've been.

Darien chuckled softly and she reached for the door handle to get out of the car before she threw herself at him and embarrassed herself all over again. Could she have been more of an incoherent idiot?

"See you tomorrow, Serena." He called after her when she found herself on her feet out of the warmth of the car and in the cool, late afternoon air.

"Bye, Darien." She half-mumbled as she carefully closed the passenger side door and stepped back.

Serena watched as Darien pulled out of her driveway and drove off down the street. She remained where she was, even after he'd disappeared from her sight. Every time he left her, every time she watched him drive away, it became harder and harder to bare. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, pounding so hard that it was on the verge of being painful. Lately she had to fight to keep tears from filling her eyes and it became slightly more difficult to breathe. She didn't understand it, she really didn't. Watching him leave her very nearly made her heart break . . .

When she had woken that morning, she'd known that it would be harder than the rest of the week to say goodbye to him because of the weekend to come. Two whole days before she would see him again, before she felt the relief only his presence could bring to her but now she knew that she wouldn't have to suffer the weekend. She would be seeing him tomorrow. He'd asked her out on a date, which brought some relief to the usual dread and agony of watching him drive away, because there was a delicate certainty that he wanted to see her again, that he wanted their relationship to become more than an awkward friendship.

The wait ahead of her would be tedious and agonising. She had a date with Darien, time they'd spend together purely for the purpose of being together, of getting to know each other and the time between now and then was too long.

Serena's eyes grew wider as another dilemma brought panic to her.

What the hell was she going to wear?!?!?

With her eyes wide with frantic panic, she whirled around, ran into the house and bolted up the stairs. She had to pull everything out of her closet and hope to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow. She had to look cute – but not slutty, she had to dress nice but not too formally.

It was too much for one girl to bear! At least it would help pass some of the time between now and when she saw him again in her dreams as the charming Endymion.

* * *

She hadn't dreamed of Endymion or Serenity, which had left mixed feelings within her. Serena felt a sense of uneasy, disappointment – but at the same time she felt relief. Relief that she hadn't had those confusing, weird dreams, and disappointed that she _hadn't_ had the weird and confusing dreams that she was beginning to come to enjoy, not to mention, a sense of unease because she knew that the dreams weren't over yet. She should have dreamed. It felt wrong that she hadn't. The dreams were beginning to mean more to her than they should have.

By the time she was dressed, downstairs and in the dining room for breakfast, the chaos her dreamless night had left in her was gone and had been replaced by the unbearable and impatient anticipation for seven o'clock to come and their date to begin.

Usually on weekends she slept in almost until noon – her love of sleep had been well known in Blackwood – but her dreamless night and her impatience hadn't only woken her early on the frosty Saturday morning, but had gotten her out of her nice warm bed.

Serena sat down at the table and reached for a piece of toast. Her family was already at the table, her father was reading the newspaper as he did most mornings, her mother was seated next to her father eating and her brother sat next to their mother, digging into his sausages and bacon. The brat eat more than a football team and still came back for more. How he wasn't the size of a small whale was beyond her.

By the time Serena reached for the butter her family had noticed her presence and were staring at her motionlessly with their eyes bugging out of their heads and their jaws on the floor. It would've been funny if confusion hadn't hit her before the amusement.

Why was her family staring at her like that?

"What?" Serena asked puzzled.

"Honey?" Her father addressed her mother even though he was still staring unblinkingly at her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I awake?"

"Yes, dear."

"What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty."

"In the morning?"

"Yes dear. In the morning."

"Wow." Sammy, her brother, mumbled through a mouth stuffed with food. "Serena's up early on a weekend." He turned and looked out the window. "Any minute a pig is going to fly by, advertising the grand opening of Hell's first ski resort."

Serena glared at him for a moment before returning her attention to her parents, who were still staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I just felt like getting an early start to the day." She said with an innocent shrug. It occurred to her that she'd yet to tell her parents that she had a date. She had to be careful here. Here father was way overprotective of her and she hadn't dated before. Let alone a guy she'd known for such a short time.

She waited until her family returned their attention to their breakfast before she spoke.

"Daddy?" Serena asked in that sweet innocent tone that a teenage girl only ever used on her father when she was trying to get her way.

"Yes, sweetie?" He mumbled to her, still distracted by the newspaper he'd returned too.

Her mother looked up at her suspiciously. Every time her mother heard her use that tone she was always prepared, unlike her father, who didn't recognise the tone for what it was, a tool to butter him up before she asked for something she knew she shouldn't be asking for.

There was no good way to put this. She would have to tread carefully because unfortunately there was no way to sugar coat this but that didn't mean she couldn't _try_ to sugar coat it. "I have plans tonight."

"That's wonderful, sweetie." Her father was still only half paying attention to her. "With Nina and her friends?"

Serena had already had one sleepover at Nina's with the girls and spent two afternoons with them, one at Lita's house, the other at Amy's. It'd been fun, filled with the usual girl stuff – gossip, junk food, gossip, romance movies and more gossip.

For half a second, Serena was so very tempted to lie to avoid what she knew was coming, but her mother, who was staring at her and studying her carefully, would see straight through it.

"No, daddy. I have a . . ." She drew in a deep breath and braced herself. ". . date."

Once again, her family was staring at her. Her mother had a maternal, knowing expression on her face and a proud twinkle in her eyes, what Serena assumed was the 'my baby girl is growing up' thing. Her brother was looking back and forth between her and her father with expectant amusement on his face – he was waiting for their overprotective father to react – and her father had dropped his paper and was glaring at her in a way that only an overprotective suspicious father could manage.

"With who?"

"A boy from school." Serena answered as innocently and as sweetly as she could manage.

"Name?" Her father pressed through narrowed eyes.

Serena had no idea why his name was so important but she wasn't about to risk irritating her father. She needed him to say yes, this date was important to her. Not that she'd _ever_ tell her parents that. "Darien Shields. He's the one who's been driving me to and from school everyday. He's really nice. Can I go, please?" She answered quickly, staring at her father with big, star-filled eyes that had never failed to get her way with her father before.

"Shields? As in Richard Shields's son?"

Why was her father going red? He looked like he was trying to hold back his temper. Her father had always been overprotective of his family, especially his only daughter, but he'd never been a man with a temper as infuriated as what she was seeing now. He looked seconds away from exploding completely. What did her father have against the Shields's?

"Yes." Serena answered hesitantly.

"Absolutely not!" He very nearly shouted at her. "Not in this lifetime!"

Serena blinked in confusion. What was going on? What did her father have against the Shields family? "Why not? Why can't I go out with him?" Was her father reacting like this because he'd heard of Darien's reputation? Sure, she knew what he'd been like with the other girls he'd dated, but despite the impressive number of girls he'd dated this year alone, she hadn't once heard of him treating them disrespectfully. He hadn't committed to any one of them, but she trusted him, she trusted what was growing between them. It was different and Darien seemed to really want to have something more with her.

"Please, daddy?" Serena pleaded, using her best 'sweet little girl' tone.

"No!" Her father snapped authoritatively in his heated voice. "You're to stay away from that boy! You're not to talk to him, not to ride with him to school and you're under no circumstances to date him!"

Serena had never been one to give up on what she wanted but now that what she wanted involved Darien, she felt fire and passion rise up within her, fuelling her will to argue against her father, even with his apparent flaring temper. "Why not?!" She demanded, jumping to her feet and meeting his heated gaze head on. She was her father's daughter. "What've you got against Darien? What, don't you like his father? Well, Darien's not like his father!"

"Isn't he?!" Her father snapped back at her. "You know nothing of what his father is, or what his son is! You are to stay away from him and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Serena turned to her mother for support but she froze when she saw that her mother had grown pale. She wasn't looking at them but was staring down at the table, her entire body shaking. Her mother – a strong, stubborn, determined woman – looked terrified.

"Mum?"

"Go upstairs, Serena." Her mother's voice was trembling with emotion just as badly as her body was shaking. "Do your homework."

"But mum-."

"I said, go upstairs!" She snapped harshly, still not looking up at her. "You too, Sammy. Upstairs. Now."

Both Serena and Sammy stared at their mother with wide confused and worried eyes. Their mother was always loving and nurturing, it wasn't often that she addressed them with such a cold harsh tone.

Serena exchanged a questioning look with her brother before they both left the dinning room without speaking another word. They walked quickly upstairs and into their bedrooms, closing their doors behind them. They knew better than to question or disobey their mother when she was like that. She could be, and at this moment, was downright scary.

* * *

Slowly, Ken Stevens drew in a deep breath to calm his raging temper that was fuelled by a deep, gut wrenching fear that he'd carried for nearly fifteen years. It was still as strong today as it had been the day it had been born within him.

So the day had come after all, regardless of everything he and his wife had done to try to prevent it for the last fifteen years.

"What are we going to do?" Irene asked her husband with fear in her quivering tone. "You know Serena. When she gets something in her head, she never lets it go. She's not going to stay away from him. Not if this thing between them is as strong as it was all those years ago."

"We keep them apart, whatever it takes." Ken answered his wife, his voice hard and resolute. "We protect our daughter."

"It won't be that easy. If we try to stop her, she'll sneak out to see him."

"Then we bar her windows."

Irene looked up at her husband, with shocked eyes. "We can't make our own daughter a prisoner in her own home."

"We have no other choice." Ken looked into his wife's eyes. He didn't like the idea anymore than she did, but he had to protect his daughter.

"I can't do that to her." Irene whispered dejectedly. "Serena's a free spirit, she can't live in a cage. Not for any reason."

"Reason?" Ken snapped with harsh, hard anger. "This is the reason we moved away in the first place!"

Irene ignored her husband's anger, knowing it came from the helplessness of not being able to protect the daughter they both loved so dearly. "And it's the reason we moved back! I know you don't want to see it, but we can't stop them. I'm scared what will happen if we do." And she sounded scared, even to her own ears. She didn't want to lose her husband.

"So we should risk our daughter? Risk Serena? No." And he pushed away from the table and wheeled his wheelchair out of the dining room and into the living room.

Irene rose from the table and followed her husband. She wanted so much to agree with her husband, to believe that locking Serena away would be what was best for her, but in her heart, she knew her daughter would never be able to bear it. One thing Serena had always needed, even as a young child, was her freedom. "We knew what it could mean when we came back! It was a choice between Serena's heart and our lives! We tried to interfere with this once and look at what happened to you! We grew up here, we know it isn't just a stupid story! The curse is real and it'll never let us go."

Ken turned his chair on the spot to face his wife. "So we let her suffer to save our lives?! No!! I can't do that! I can't let Richard's son do to Serena what Richard did to Lily, his own wife."

Irene stared down at her husband in his wheelchair, remembering how she had almost lost the man she loved forever. Her husband's current condition and the near loss of his life was their punishment for leaving the town and interfering with what the curse wanted. "A broken heart can heal. I mean, maybe he won't betray her. You've never broken my heart, you never betrayed me."

Ken shook his head. "Because we were gone! It couldn't get to us, until the accident."

"Maybe he won't hurt her." She repeated her previous point. "You haven't, so there is hope. The curse isn't without exceptions. There are a few who are strong enough to fight its pull. Like us."

Ken drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his anger. He wasn't angry at his wife or his daughter, only the situation and the choice they had to make. "We can't risk our daughter to save ourselves, Irene. Serena's heart is different from others. When she loves, she loves completely. Without restraint." He paused for a long moment, allowing his wife to think about the truth in his words. "She wouldn't be the first in this town to die of a broken heart. Lily did. My brother believed, I didn't fully until Darien's mother died. My brother and Lily had been good friends since High School. He knew how much Richard loved her, but still Richard couldn't fight it." His voice hardened until it was ice cold and hard. "And Darien is his father's son. He will destroy her just like his father destroyed Lily. You remember her from high school, the lovely and kind-hearted, young woman who was sweet and caring. So much like Serena. If Lily died from her broken heart, then Serena won't stand a chance."

Irene felt her anger drain away and her fear return. Sighing deeply, she sat back on the armrest of the couch, almost completely defeated. "But what's happening with them has been happening for a long time." She said softly, sadly. "Maybe they will be strong enough to fight against the curse. Our daughter is strong. Or maybe he will betray her before it gets too serious. They are young."

"I don't like this." Ken admitted truthfully. "It's like we've never had a choice. Moving away only brought us time. Just as my brother said it would. He always believed in the curse, he warned us that if we left then we would be inviting misfortune upon this family and he was right. But still, we have to protect our daughter."

"And we will, when the time comes that she needs comfort, we will be here and we will help her heal." Irene rose to her feet and walked over to her husband, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his. "Serena is stubborn, she is her father's daughter. If we try to stop her, then she will go around us. At least this way we can keep an eye on them, watch over them and maybe cushion the blow to Serena's heart what little we can."

"I can't bear to see our little girl hurting like she will." Ken whispered, looking up into her eyes, wishing he could be as strong as she was.

Irene squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly. "I know but we can't risk this family for Serena's heart. What happened to you was a warning. If we defy the curse again then we may not be so lucky to walk away with our lives. We have to let it play out between Serena and Darien and just pray that they are strong enough to fight against the curse as we've done."

Ken decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to tell his wife that their daughter would need more than their prayers if Serena had a chance of surviving the heartbreak that was waiting for her by Darien Shields's hand. On the day his little girl's heart was broken, he was personally going to break Darien in half, wheelchair or no. No one broke Serena's heart and remained unscathed.

There was no question about it, Darien Shields was going to hurt far more than Serena ever would. He would see to it.

* * *

Serena had heard her parent's loud voices downstairs even if she hadn't been able to make out the words.

Serena lay on her bed with her face in her pillow, she wasn't crying but she was close to it, at least she had been until she'd heard her parent's voices. They'd acted so weird when she'd told them about her date with Darien. She had expected her father to be a little overprotective and tentative in giving her permission to go out on a date with Darien tonight, but she never would've expected the intense reactions she'd gotten from both her parents. Her parents had always been in love with each other, they were happy together and they rarely argued other than the usual debate or disagreement over something so trivial. Before the accident, it had been years since she'd heard them raise their voices in anger or to each other.

They had argued just after her father had come home from the hospital after the accident. They had sent her and Sammy away but they had both known that they were arguing about the move back to Willowson.

And now they were arguing because of her. This filled her with both guilt and confusion. She didn't want her parents to argue but she didn't understand why they were arguing. Her parents hadn't lost it until she'd told them exactly who it was who had asked her out. What did they have against Darien and his father? Why had her father exploded when she'd told him that it was Darien who wanted to take her out? Why had her mother been so upset that she had a date with Darien that she'd raised her voice in anger to her?

What did they know about Darien and his family that she didn't? What had the Sheilds's done that would have her parents so untrusting and wary of them? Had Darien's father done something years ago, when her parents had still been living in Willowson and now they were judging Darien because of the sins of his father? That wasn't fair and it really didn't sound like her parents, but then again was that what they'd meant when they'd said that Darien was his father's son?

Or was it simply that they knew of Darien's slightly less than honourable reputation when it came to dating? Yeah, he'd dated a lot of girls and had had a good time but she hadn't once heard of Darien mistreating or disrespecting any member of the fairer sex.

What if her parents didn't let her go out with Darien tonight, what would she do? Would she play the good girl she'd always been and obey her parents which meant giving up Darien and ever figuring out what this thing between them was? Or should she follow her heart and disobey her parents? Sneak out and meet him for the date anyway? She didn't want to disobey or disappoint her parents, but she didn't think she could walk away from Darien. The force drawing her to him was too strong to simply turn her back on. Ever since she'd first looked into Darien's eyes, there had been something growing within her that demanded Darien – and it was growing stronger, even now after only a matter of a few weeks it was undeniable, so much so that she knew she'd never be able to walk away with things as they were. The pull towards Darien was more than sexual tension and attraction, she was young so she wasn't so experienced, but she felt as if it was her very soul that was calling out for Darien. A call she couldn't ignore or forget.

Serena had already decided to embrace it and stop holding back just because she didn't understand it, but she was still curious, wary and a little scared of the intensity of it and the way it had consumed her with so little warning. If her parents refused to let her go out with him, then she would find another way to spend time with him. She'd miss the bus every day if it was the only way she could find to be with him. If she could only have school hours with him, she'd take them until she found a way around her parents without them knowing. She wanted to be with Darien but she wouldn't cause friction between her parents to do it, at least not yet. She loved her parents dearly and she didn't want them fighting, but what really scared her was that if they refused to let her see him, then a time would come when she wouldn't care who she had to cross to be with him. It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to him at the end of the day when he drove her home, very soon she simply wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

Serena sighed deeply with a heavy heart and a confused mind. The emotions blooming within her for Darien felt as if they'd been growing for a millennia, not for the short time it actually had.

Just like Serenity and Endymion's love.

Serena blinked as something suddenly occurred to her. Serenity and Endymion were characters in her dreams but what if they were real? It seemed impossible, but so did the emotions she was feeling. Was it at all possible that she wasn't feeling this for Darien but feeling Serenity's love for Endymion's instead?

Serena shook her head, dismissing the idea with a laugh. It was ridiculous! Serenity and Endymion only existed in her dreams, they weren't real and she was an idiot for even thinking it. The dreams were a result of what she was feeling for Darien, her subconscious was taking all her stress, confusion and confliction she felt while she was awake. That was all.

Even if the dreams did feel so real, more like memories than dreams –.

Someone knocked lightly on her bedroom door. "Serena, honey." Her mother's voice called through the door. "Can I come in? I need to speak with you."

Serena lifted her head from her pillow and sat up as she called back to her mother, giving her okay for her mother to enter her room. The one thing she'd always had was privacy in her own bedroom, even her mother knocked before entering when she was in her room.

Irene closed the door behind her and looked down at her daughter who was curled up on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest. This was her little girl, her sweet little Serena who'd always been and always would be a little girl in her eyes. The same little girl she'd raised, who was as curious as a kitten, as stubborn as her father and as loving and as kind as anyone could ever be. And even though she still saw that little girl with so much love and joy within her daughter, Irene could also see what her husband was intentionally blind too. And that was the woman Serena was becoming. She was only sixteen but Serena had always known what she wanted and what was in her heart and right know Irene didn't doubt that it was Darien Shields who was in her heart and in her desires.

Irene stared into Serena's eyes and saw confusion, conflict and love there, and her heart tightened within her chest. She knew that look. Serena was in love, she didn't know it yet, but she was. Already.

God help her daughter, Serena was already too far gone to be brought back. She'd been right in arguing with her husband on Serena's behalf. It was too late to try to keep them separated; now it was up to fate. They had protected her from it for as long as they could but now there was nothing more they could do.

Nothing but to help guide her and be there should Serena's precious heart be broken.

"Can I talk with you for a minute, darling?"

For a while Serena had believed that her mother was never going to speak, she'd just been standing there by her bed staring down at her with so many unreadable emotions in her eyes but three emotions Serena did know were love, fear and sadness.

Why was her mother so sad and what was she so afraid of?

Serena nodded.

Irene sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed and let out a deep sigh. She'd known coming into her daughter's room that this would be hard but she'd never anticipated just how hard it would be to step back and let her daughter face this on her own. How could any mother who loved her daughter just stand back and allow her daughter's heart to be broken, possibly beyond repair?

"Your father and I have decided to let you go on this date but -." She looked up into her daughter's eyes before Serena could react. "-there are going to be strict rules that you will have to follow. Break them and no more dating."

Whoa. Her mother was serious. Dead serious. The moment her mother had told her that she could go out on her date with Darien she'd been ready to jump for joy but the moment her mother had said the 'b' word, she'd known that there were some big proviso's coming. What was it about her dating Darien that had brought out such strong protective reactions in her parents? Her mother was telling her that she could go out on her first serious date but she looked like she was delivering a death sentence to her. Something was up and it had her parents worried, and almost . . . spooked.

"Okay." Serena said warily. "Like what?"

Her mother stared straight into her eyes and Serena knew her mother was expecting her to object strongly to what she was about to say.

That wasn't good.

"Firstly, you'll have a curfew. You will be home by ten on weekends and eight on school nights."

Ten?! Wasn't that a little tight collared? Serena allowed her exasperated disbelief to show on her face. "Come on, mum! You have to give me half-past, at least! Please! This may be a small town but it still takes time to get home! If we want to see a movie, we'll have to go straight after school-!"

"Fine." Irene said, cutting her off. "Ten-thirty on weekends, eight-thirty on school nights."

"Agreed." Serena knew that this curfew was going to be a major pain but her parents were going to let her date Darien, so she was going to be careful and not push her parents or her luck. At least not for a while, but the hours of her curfew were going to be the topic of conversation sometime in the near future.

"Rule two, you are not to leave the city limits."

"WHAT?!?!" Serena couldn't believe it, what the hell did her parents think they were going to be doing?! Eloping? "What if Darien wants to take me to his house to meet his dad? His house is outside of town!"

She'd known roughly where Darien's family _mansion_ was on her first day. It seemed that the favoured topic of gossip for students of Willowson High was Darien and his family. And his money. And his car. And his home.

"Fine." Irene resisted the urge to shake her head. It wasn't going to be easy to enforce these rules on Serena. Serena had always had a talent for finding the loopholes when she wanted or needed too. They had to hammer the details out now to restrict the 'loopholes'. "Darien's house is the only exception, but you are to inform us when you're going out there."

"Okay." Serena agreed as she slumped back against the headboard of her bed. If they were the first two rules, what the hell was next? Didn't her parents trust her at all even if they didn't trust Darien. "What else?"

"You're dates are restricted to public places." Irene glared into her daughter's eyes, daring her to object to that one. This one was not negotiable, she feared just how great the sexual attraction was between the two of them by now and she wasn't taking any chances with her daughter's virtue or health. The last thing she wanted for her daughter was for her to become a mother at sixteen. "The movies, restaurants and so on."

Serena felt her jaw drop as she stared at her mother in disbelief. Just what the hell did her mother think they were going to be doing on their dates? Yes, there was mounting sexual attraction between her and Darien but she had no plans that included jumping into bed with him! Well, no _serious_ plans. She was allowed to fantasise.

"Why don't you and Dad just chaperone!" She moaned exasperatedly, sounding agonised as she buried her face into her pillow. Truly that was the only thing that could make their rules and restrictions any more suffocating! What exactly did they think she and Darien were going to be doing? Surely Willowson wasn't the nation's capital for sex, drugs and alcohol?

A long silent moment passed before the bed shifted under her. Serena raised her head to see that her mother was now sitting in front of her in the middle of the bed, looking into her eyes.

"Please, sweetheart." Her mother implored her with her tone _and_ her eyes. "I know you think these rules are unfair but your father and I are just trying to protect you."

Oh great. The guilt trip. Something her mother was an expert at distributing. Serena stared into her mothers eyes for a long moment before she realised that it was more than her mother trying to use guilt to get her in line and obey to the rules. Her mother really was concerned and afraid for her, but why? What did her parents know that they weren't telling her? What did they think Darien was going to do to her, for crying out loud!?

"Please, Serena. Trust me. Take it slow and don't do anything without thinking seriously about it first." Irene raised her hand and tenderly swept a strand of loose hair behind her daughter's ear and ran her hand gently down the side of her head, never breaking eye-contact with her. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Serena blinked. Her mother was acting beyond strange, and why had she said that with such honest emotion? Why did her mother so firmly believe that she was going to get hurt?

"What do you and daddy have against Darien?" Serena found herself asking her mother, wanting to understand why her parents were so afraid for her. This was more than a fear of losing their daughter because she was growing up.

Irene hesitated. Should she tell her? Would Serena believe her and even if she did, would it matter?

"What do you know about Darien's parents, Serena?"

So this did have something to do with Darien's family. "Only that Darien's mother died when he was young and his father owns most of the town."

"This isn't about their money, Serena." Irene said solemnly. "Darien's mother and father were very much in love. Lily loved Richard with all her heart, she gave him everything. Including her family's fortune. She honestly believed that Richard loved her and married her not because of her money, but because he loved her. Unfortunately it wasn't until several years later that she found out that his love for her wasn't as great as his love of her money. He betrayed her, cheated on her. With another woman."

Okay. It was terrible and Darien's father really didn't sound like a nice man but this wasn't something that she hadn't heard a thousand times before. There was more to this story and something told her that she wasn't going to like it.

"Lily had a delicate heart." Her mother went on, sadness in her voice. "She was healthy but when she loved, she loved completely. When she learned of her husband's betrayal, she couldn't stand it, she couldn't live with the pain. She died."

Serena gasped in horror and sadness. How dreadful! Darien's mother had died of a broken heart! No wonder Darien was as guarded as he was. Serena felt empathy and compassion rise up within her for Darien. For the pain and loneliness Darien had been during for so long.

Irene stared desperately into her daughter's eyes, wanting Serena to understand that this was the fear she held for her, or at least part of it. "Some say it was because she starved herself, made herself weak, but the truth is that she died of a broken heart. She loved him that much, that she couldn't live without him, or live with his betrayal."

"So, this is why you don't like Darien?" Serena asked, confused. It didn't make any sense. Her parents had never been so judgemental. "He's not his father." She defended, not understanding how her parents could hold something against Darien that his father had done.

At first Serena thought that her mother was going to disagree with her but she quickly closed her mouth for a moment before she spoke, deciding to go down a different path instead. "Your father and I just don't want to see you hurt, Serena. You can understand that, can't you?"

Her mother was still keeping something from her but she decided to let it go. She would find out sooner or later, but all that mattered was that she was allowed to be with Darien and that she knew where the loneliness within him had come from. Now she could help him, take away his loneliness and help the pain heal. He'd lost his mother so tragically at such a young age and his father didn't sound like the nurturing type. He'd been along for so long. She couldn't change his past, but she could give him a happy future. She could help him heal and give him hope for the future.

"Darien won't hurt me." Serena promised her mother. "He's not like you think, he's different than how they say. You'll see." She placed her hand over her mother's own that was resting on her lap in reassurance.

Irene hoped, for her daughter's sake, that she was right and she prayed that Darien and her daughter were both strong enough to fight against the dark curse that had wrapped around them so tightly the day they had been born.

* * *

Serena couldn't believe how perfect she looked. She'd been getting ready since four- thirty and she finally looked perfect for their date! It was still twenty-four minutes until seven o'clock and with each tick of the clock, her heart pounded a little faster and harder. She was so excited she couldn't sit still. She'd been so afraid from her parent's reaction at breakfast that they wouldn't let her go, but her mother had fought for her against her father and now she could go! She'd spent several hours thinking about everything her mother had told her. She now understood Darien a lot more and she felt for him for what he'd endured when his mother had died, but she'd decided that the best way to help him was to take away any reason for being alone. And now she was on cloud nine with all the sadness, confusion and doubt behind her.

Her parents were still acting weird but she dismissed it as the typical thing parents went through when their little girl went out on her first date. But if that was their reaction to her first date, heaven forbid when the day came that she had to tell them that she was getting married. And heaven help her future-husband-to-be because her father would probably try to kill him.

To try to kill Darien.

Serena blinked and froze, mystified. Where had _that_ thought come from? It was a little early to start thinking about it like that when she hadn't even known him for a month but as she considered the thought she realised that Darien was the only one she could ever marry. She couldn't even picture getting married to someone else, not Orlando Bloom, Zac Efron or even the drop dead gorgeous _Twilight_ star who played the mouth watering Edward Cullen, Rob Pattinson.

She really was losing it. Marrying Darien?! They hadn't even been on their first date yet and she was picking out flowers and china patterns! She was only sixteen years old, for heaven's sake!

Not wanting the thought to take on a life of it's own, Serena turned her attention back to her outfit and checked, for what must've been the hundredth time, that everything was perfect.

The weather was always cold and dreary in Willowson and as much as she had wanted to wear a cute little hip skirt but it was just too cold at night. During daylight hours short skirts were bearable but at night there was no hope, and shivering her way through the date was not something she wanted to experience. Instead, she was wearing her only long skirt. It was a heavy woollen dark blue skirt that hugged her legs until her kneecaps that made walking a little more difficult, but she'd had enough practise in the skirt to manage it, and it hung low around her ankles. With the skirt she wore a cream long sleeved button up, silky, polyester top beneath a deep blue denim vest with white roses embroidered along the pockets. To keep her warm she had a matching denim jacket that she would put on before she left the house. And on her feet she wore a pair of black boots, with a slight heel, which were comfortable and stylish. Something that was so rarely found in a women's shoe under a hundred dollars. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail that added an air of casualness to her. And she wore a simple silver pendant around her neck that her parents had given her for her last birthday, and in her ears she had the small matching earrings that had been given to her with the necklace.

She wore no makeup other than a light layer of lavender lip gloss over her lips. She'd never needed makeup and had never seen the point of it. Why use makeup to cover up natural beauty? Natural beauty to her was so much more beautiful.

She'd picked her outfit carefully. She didn't know what they would be doing tonight so she had dressed for the cold of the night in case they were outdoors but by taking off her jacket she was not dressed so warmly that she would overheat inside. Unless they went bowling, she was dressed for any setting.

She wanted so desperately for this date to go perfectly. Would Darien like her outfit or should she go with the short skirt and just endure the cold? Would Darien like a short skirt better?

Oh, god. She was nervous. Up until she'd found the perfect outfit she'd been excited but then without anything to preoccupy her mind, a wave of nervousness had swept over her.

Did Darien want to go out with her because he liked her or was she just another notch in his belt? He did have a reputation after all. How far would he expect her to go with him tonight base wise? Should she kiss him if he wanted to kiss her?

The sound of a purring car engine pulling into her driveway caught her attention and she ran to her window that looked down over the front yard and instantly saw the black Austin Martin in her driveway. It was him! He was early! Did that mean he was looking forward to their date as much as she was or shouldn't she look too deeply into it?

Before she could stop herself, or think about how eager it made her look, she snatched up her jacket and her black purse from her bed and hurried down the stairs, pulling on her jacket. She reached the ground floor, yelled out a "Bye Mum! Dad! I'm going now!" And she ran out the front door before Darien even had a chance of reaching the front door or before her parents could catch up with her before she was in Darien's Austin Martin.

She had considered inviting Darien inside but with the way her parents were acting, now wasn't the best time for him to be introduced to her parents. Darien actually being conscious for their date would really help things go much smoother tonight.

Darien was out of his car and walking towards her, only a few feet from his car, looking so drop dead gorgeous in black jeans, a deep blue sweater that hugged him like a second skin and his sports jersey jacket. Forget dinner, she'd just have him served up on a silver platter! He looked good enough to eat!

Serena was at his side in seconds before her parents could appear or her heart stopped from the breathtaking sight that was Darien Shields. Zac Efron, eat your heart out.

Holy hell!! Darien fisted his hands at his side, fighting against the urge to pull her close to him and slip his hands beneath her vest, not caring that they were standing in front of her parent's house. Every time he saw her, she looked more beautiful but that she'd dressed up for him nearly knocked him senseless! Her cheeks were glowing with a natural cherry flush that no makeup could duplicate. Her skirt hugged her thighs and upper legs like water clad silk, beneath her jacket, her vest hugged her slim stomach and pushed up her breasts, and with the way she had her blouse beneath unbuttoned, almost to the vest, she'd created far more cleavage than an innocent young girl like her should be showing but at the same time she didn't look indecent. Just very tempting, innocently seductive and very inviting. She was temptation from head to toe. Forget angel, she was a demon, a temptress designed to pull the strongest and purest of men into temptation and into hell itself. But an innocent one at that, especially with that shy smile, and those endlessly deep eyes.

But by god, if she meant to lead him into hell, he'd gladly follow her into the deepest, darkest depths for just one more look at her.

"Let's go." Serena walked passed him, on her way to his car with a purposeful stride.

What was the hurry? "I should meet your parents." He said to her back while trying very, very hard to keep his eyes from her backside in that snug skirt. If he looked close enough he could probably tell what kind of underwear she was wearing beneath. Did she wear thongs or granny panties? Where they black, red or a modest white or innocent baby pink? And that was if she was wearing any at all–.

STOP!!! Stop that dangerous thought right there! If he didn't get control of himself he was going to end up driving her into the middle of nowhere and mauling her in the car.

Serena was special. She deserved so much more than that. So much more.

Darien watched as she turned back to him, standing at the front of his car. "No, trust me, you don't."

He trusted her, like no else in his life. Well, maybe Andrew but he'd known Andrew all his life. But there was something about the way she was looking at him that told him she was serious. Dead serious.

Why wouldn't she want him to meet her parents? Did they not approve of her going out with him? Had she even told them? He didn't have the best reputation, especially with the mothers and fathers of teenage daughters, but he'd never mistreated any of them. No was always no, he often got them expensive gifts and he took them out on nice dates.

"They know you're going out with me tonight, right?" He asked slowly, studying her and wondering if she'd lie to him. Was she even capable of lying? She seemed too sweet, honest, and she held a childlike innocence about her, too be capable of dishonesty.

"Of course." She told him with no hesitation or deception. "And I do have a curfew. On weekends I have to be back by ten-thirty but I may be able to push it to eleven before I get grounded. At least I've been able to in the past." But that had always been when she'd been out with friends, her mother had made it clear that a date was much more serious. Dare she attempt to push it to eleven o'clock?

Darien blinked. What did that mean? "You usually stay out later than you should on dates?" Why did that hit harder than it should have?

"I don't know." She said with a small, feminine smile that held secrets that he as a male he could never even hope to decipher. "This is my first."

Oh. He thought dumbly. This was her first date? Something about that made him all smug inside. That pleased him. This was her first date, their first date and he was going to make it special for her. He was going to be the perfect gentleman. Even if it killed him.

Luckily making the date memorable had already been the plan.

Without another word, he walked over to the passenger side of his car, opened the door and reached inside and picked something up off the passenger seat and held it out to her. "For you, my lady."

Serena gasped silently in pleasant surprise. He was holding two perfect, flawless roses out to her. One was a deep red rose and the other was a creamy white rose. Both roses still had a few deep green leaves attached but that only succeeded in framing their beauty. Slowly, she reached out and took them from him. She slowly moved them to her nose and held them as she breathed in the delicious sweet scent.

Her heart hummed with pleasure and her body purred in approval, or maybe that was from being so close to him. She didn't know and right now she was flying high on glee and delight, she just didn't care.

Serena looked up and for a moment she caught his eyes and something happened, something passed between them. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart – that was already beating rapidly – picked up and filled up with overwhelming warmth and the need to be held in his arms was pressing against her with the force of gravity a thousand times stronger than the gravity of earth. In his eyes she saw him, she saw his hidden kindness and generosity, she saw his capacity to love beyond normal parameters. She saw his desire for her that was fiercer than the heat of the sun. She saw all the goodness and loneliness and sadness and pain within him. She saw him for nothing less than who he was.

And she planned to take away his loneliness and sadness and pain. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to help him. She had to help him.

Darien stepped back when he realised that they were trapped in a trance and were slowly leaning towards each other. As much as he wanted to kiss her right now, he didn't want to give the wrong impression to her parents. They were in the driveway of her parent's house. Parents who were more likely watching them right now. He had planned to introduce himself to her parents but Serena had warned him not to. He hated to say it but he could understand why her parents might not like him so much, his reputation wasn't exactly squeaky clean, but he would have to meet them sooner or later. He'd just have to prove that he could be a good guy worthy of their daughter's affection.

Clearing his throat, Darien reached down and opened the passenger side door wider for her. He waited patiently for her to blink herself free of her trance and realise that he was waiting for her to get into the car. With a cute and very delicious blush flaring in her cheeks, she slid gracefully into his car and clicked in her seatbelt as he carefully closed her door, walked around the car and slid back into the driver's seat.

Serena watched him out of the corner of her eye as he started the powerful, but gently purring engine and backed out of her driveway before he pulled out smoothly onto the street. The engine purred as Darien drove down the street in the direction of the main area of town. She remembered the rule about staying in public places and relaxed. Apparently Darien was unknowingly following that rule. Curfew, public places and the city limits. At least that list didn't include _'chaperone'_ or _'parental supervision'._

But just in case she was wrong. "So, where are we going?"

Darien grinned charmingly at her briefly before he turned his attention back on the road in front of them. "Well that's up to you. We can go to the Willow Star and have a nice quiet dinner in a four star restaurant."

Serena nodded her head once. Romantic, quiet, intimate and still in a public place. That was a tick for her parent's new rules. It would also be something to remember, she'd never been to a fancy restaurant before, at least not with anyone but her parents.

"Or, if you prefer." Darien went on, unaware of the mental checklist she was applying to each option. "We could go to the arcade with a more lively atmosphere and have a conversation over a burger and fries. Whatever you want."

Serena silently weighted the options against each other. Both suited the rules – one more than the other. The restaurant would be romantic and intimate; the arcade would be causal and comfortable – considering their sexual tension into the equation – that equalled the arcade. Not that she didn't want to do the first option sometime later on.

"Both sound great." Serena told him enthusiastically. "But the arcade sounds good. I've been meaning to go there. Nina recommended it."

"I bet she did." Darien mumbled under his breath with a knowing grin on his face. To her he said, "Good choice. It's a bit loud but they have the best burgers and shakes in town."

Serena narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. She'd heard what he'd mumbled under his breath. What had he meant by that? Curious about what he knew about her cousin, she turned in her seat, as much as her seatbelt would allow, so that she was facing him with one leg folded under her. "What did you mean by that? Why would the arcade be special to Nina?"

"Well . . ." He sounded like he was purring.

The sound sent shivers down her spin, what an erotic sound.

"Nina goes there a lot but I don't think it's because of the great burgers." Darien went on, unaware of her reaction to his voice.

"Then why?" Serena pressed, if not for her curiosity then for a distraction to her reaction to him.

"Do you remember Andrew?"

Serena nodded, at the same time realising that Andrew hadn't told him about how he'd rescued her from Beryl. She wasn't going to either, at least not tonight. She didn't want anything to ruin their first date. She had no idea how he would react to the news.

"Well, his uncle owns the place and he's the assistant manager. He works there a lot." Darien explained as he pulled onto one of the two main streets that were well lit even at night by the lights for the store windows and the street lights overhead. The arcade was only a few blocks away. "His uncle has no kids of his own and it's rumoured that he's planning to leave the place to Andrew. His favourite nephew."

Serena slowly put the pieces together. "So Nina goes to the arcade to see Andrew? Is there something going on between them?"

"Not really." Darien answered with a casual shrug. "Those two have the hots for each other but neither one of them has the guts to do something about it."

"Oh." If she ever had the chance, she was going to have to do something about that. Matchmaking – at least with anyone but herself – was a talent of hers. Nina had helped her with Darien, it was only fair she meddled between Nina and Andrew.

They would be the cutest couple!

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find a place to park or get seated in the crowded arcade. Apparently Darien was a regular, a well-liked regular who was seated almost immediately in a booth at the window that looked out into the well lit street. For the past hour they'd just been talking over their burgers. They had talked about themselves, their life stories, likes and dislikes and their plans for the future.

Over the last hour, Darien had learned a lot about her. She wanted to be a school teacher but had the secret wish of one day being an author of children's books, her favourite colours were pink and blue and she didn't mind purple or orange, and one day she wanted to see the world. While he'd told her about how he'd joined the track and the basketball teams and what competitions, games and races he'd won and that he too shared her dream of getting out of Willowson and seeing the world. They'd really gotten to know each other without anything distracting them. Even the sexual tension between them was more manageable while they'd talked.

It hadn't been until Serena had stared talking about her father's accident and why her family had moved back to Willowson that they were reminded of their first meeting.

Darien drew in a deep breath and his mood became more serious. "Look, Serena. I really want to apologise about the first time we met. I should've gotten off you when you first told me-."

Serena waved her hand in the air, dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you didn't. I don't agree with what you did but I understand why." She glanced away from him. "And it wasn't particularly unpleasant."

Darien grinned at both the memory and the blush colouring her cheeks before his eyes. "Definitely not. Of all the things it was, it wasn't unpleasant." He agreed smugly.

Serena smiled awkwardly, embarrassed as she felt the burn of a blush colour her face as she stared down at the remains of her burger unaware that Darien was watching herendearingly.

She was so cute when she blushed.

Unable to stop himself, Darien leaned forward over the table and raised his hand to her face and gently ran his fingertips along the hot flushed skin of her cheek as he stared, unblinkingly, into her angelic eyes. Her skin was so smooth and warm and the instant he touched her, what he could only describe as an eclectic spark shot right through them both. And it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, in fact it was a hell of a lot more pleasurable than it should've been.

Good god, he didn't even need to kiss her to get that thrilling, heart-accelerating zap pulsing through him. What was it about this girl that affected him so intensely? What was this thing between them that pulled them together with the force of gravity and left behind an emotional intensity he hadn't known was possible. Everything in him screamed at him to pull her into his arms and never let her go, to protect her from all harm and assure that the entire world knew that she was his. It compelled him to lay the world at her feet and assure she never wanted for anything. It made him want to love and possess her in every way possible and to ensure that she was always happy and safe. And with him forever.

But he barely knew her, no matter how much something inside of him strongly screamed otherwise with that fact. None of this made any sense at all. Since his mother had died and his father had his back to him, he'd always protected himself by keeping himself distant from everyone else. Andrew was the only exception but even his best friend had never penetrated the inner most walls he'd built around himself, not the way Serena had. In one moment she'd shattered nearly every shield he had and he was clinging desperately to the last wall between them. But he knew it would be easy for her to destroy that one too. And what really terrified him was that a part of him – a part that wasn't, in any way, small – wanted her too, wanted to be free of his need for his walls. This angelic girl had everything she needed to completely destroy him and he was powerless to stop her.

And she didn't even know it.

"Are we interrupting?"

Darien blinked, realising that he'd been trapped in a trance with her – again – and that minutes had past and he hadn't broken eye contact with her or lowered his hand from her face. Numbly, he turned from Serena to Andrew who was standing at the foot of their table, staring down at them with a huge, amused grin on his face. A few guys from Darien's basketball team were standing behind Andrew, wearing expressions of amusement as they grinned down at him. All of them wore their sports jerseys over casual clothes that mainly consisted of jeans and polo shirts.

Darien dropped his hand from Serena's face. "Andrew." He greeted almost coldly, not all that happy to see his best friend.

Andrew didn't seem to notice his best friend's icy irritation at his presence. He turned his attention to Serena and smiled warmly down at her. "Hi, Serena." He greeted cordially. "So, he finally worked up the courage to ask you out, huh?"

Serena couldn't help her smile. She really liked Andrew, he was such an easy-going, likable guy. At first glance, he seemed so different to Darien, but once you got to know the both of them, they were so alike, so similar. Andrew was just better at showing that he was a good, easy-going guy than Darien was. "Hey, Andrew."

"So, are you going to ask us to join you or what?" Andrew asked, as he turned back to his best friend.

Serena had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smile at the look on Darien's face. Obviously Darien loved Andrew like a brother but right now, he was glaring daggers at him. The last thing Darien wanted to do was to invite his friends in on their date.

"We're on a _date_ here, Andrew." Darien practically growled through his teeth.

Before Andrew could reply, another familiar voice interrupted them. "Hey Serena! Fancy running into you, huh?"

At the sound of the familiar, overly cheerful voice all of them turned to see Nina, Rei, Amy and Lita walking the last few feet to them.

For a moment Serena froze at the sight of Rei like a deer caught in a spotlight. How was Rei going to handle this? She felt guilty that she'd forgotten completely about Rei and her feelings, which had been surprisingly selfish of her. She was rarely the type of person who put herself before others.

Rei had her head down and was looking down at the floor, hiding her face from view. Serena didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt Rei and she hadn't wanted to hurt her now, not even for Darien. How could she have been so selfish as too completely forget about Rei and her feelings for Darien? What should she do? She could pull Rei aside and try to talk with her to find some solution to this or she could leave right now to avoid hurting Rei anymore than she obviously already had.

"Hey, Andrew!" Nina greeted Andrew overeagerly, in a voice so sweet that it was surprising that her mouth didn't instantly fill with cavities. How the hell was Andrew _that_ clueless to how Nina felt about him? Nina was about as subtle as a supernova.

Turning her attention back to Rei, Serena studied her sadly. She stood behind the other three girls without saying a word or even looking up. Just how deep did Rei's feelings for Darien run?

"Hi, Nina." Andrew greeted back enthusiastically with a large grin still on his face. "Want to join us?"

"Sure!" Nina beamed.

"Why not?" Lita said causally with a shrug of her shoulder.

As the eight of them squeezed themselves into the booth that was just big enough for all ten of them and leapt into conversations about what to order, they didn't seem to notice Darien's deep exasperated groan.

He appeared to be one millisecond away from banging his head on the table.

* * *

The night had come to an end too quickly for Serena. Despite the interruption of their friends on their date, she'd had a great time. Even Darien had lightened up eventually and joined in on the laughing and the conversation. She'd felt guilty for a while for having fun while Rei hadn't said a word or even lifted her head but then Nina had whispered something in her ear and it hadn't been long before Rei had started to join in and before the end of the night she'd even been laughing and joking with the rest of them.

Serena was thankful for this and she promised herself she would speak to Rei the first time she had the chance. She didn't want things to be awkward between them, nor did she want to lose Rei's friendship. Serena had the feeling that she and Rei could become real close friends.

"I'm sorry about Andrew and the guys." Darien said after he'd pulled into her driveway and turned off the powerful engine.

"Don't be." Serena told him as she unclipped her seatbelt but made no move to reach for the door. "I had a real great time tonight."

Darien smiled. "Good." And his smile became more of a goofy grin. "I guess I've proven I'm not a complete jerk."

Serena couldn't help herself, she laughed. "No, you're not a _complete_ jerk."

Darien laughed along with her. "Thanks." He said with mock offence.

Silence fell between them and the comfortable air that had settled between them in the last few hours faded into something more awkward. Serena looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was staring down at the steering wheel in serious deep thought. He wanted to say something, that much she knew, so she patiently gave him the time he needed to work it out in his own head before he voiced his thoughts.

Honestly, Serena didn't know how she knew him so well but she did. It felt as if they'd known each other for a lifetime and honestly she was done with trying to figure it out. All it accomplished in doing was giving her a headache. If Darien didn't want to see her anymore – heaven forbid – then at least she'd be at peace in knowing that she'd followed whatever this was as far as she could.

Darien raised his head. In response, Serena turned and looked fully into his eyes as he looked back into hers with serious uncertainty.

"I don't know what this is that's happening between us." Darien drew in a deep breath. He'd decided to stop fighting whatever this was, as he knew she had and now he felt calm. Almost as if he was at peace, but that was impossible, he hadn't been at peace in a long time. "I can't explain it, Serena but I feel as if I know you. I'm drawn to you in a way I can't explain. But I'm done guessing and I'm done fighting it, fighting to stay away from you. We've only known each other a few weeks. And I know this was our first date, but I was wondering, if I should ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, what would you say?"

Serena's jaw dropped for a moment in disbelief. Was she hallucinating? Had he really just asked her what she had thought that he had asked her? Realising that she was staring at him with her mouth open, she took a moment to collect herself, closed her mouth. He was staring at her with so much emotion she could almost believe that it was his heart he held in his eyes, even if he didn't know it, waiting for her to answer. Silly man, did he really think she'd have any other answer for him than a positive one? Her parents were going to freak, but at the moment she just didn't care. She didn't care about anything but him and the connection that was growing stronger between them. "I guess, if you asked me…" She said shyly. "I would say yes."

The relief that flooded Darien was damn near overwhelming. She'd said yes! He wanted to leap out of the car, jump for joy and give thanks to every star in heaven. Quickly squashing that urge before he made a fool of himself and she changed her mind when she realised that he was mentally unbalanced, he slowly leaned closer to her and said softly with joy in his eyes and a small, happy smile on his lips, "Then this is me asking you."

Serena felt breathless. He was so, close, their lips were only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face and the scent overwhelmed her senses and nearly drove her senseless with the scent that was far more delicious than anything she'd ever known. Swallowing thickly she answered him, her voice a hoarse whisper. "Then this is me saying that I'd love to be your girlfriend."

The words were musical gold to his ears, her voice the sweetest sound he'd ever heard – even when she was screaming furiously at him – but to hear that sweet musical voice say she would be his was beyond description in any language.

Unable to resist with her sweet welcoming lips only inches from his, Darien slowly leaned forward and touched his lips to hers lightly, claiming them in a gentle kiss that he would've sold his soul for but by some miracle she gave it to him freely. Wanting – no needing – more, he raised his hand and curled it around her neck and cupped the back of her neck, holding her in place while at the same time pulling her closer, needing to get more of her intoxicating taste. She tasted like liquid moonlight and pure heaven. She was innocent in her responses to him, she really hadn't done this many times before, but at the same time her responses to him were tainted with restrained passion and a burning desire so scorching it should've burned him rather than making him crave so much more.

Serena didn't know how much time had past and she really didn't care, years could've past and still she wouldn't have pulled away from his skilled lips or gentle strong hands. She could feel the buzzing effect his kisses had on her right down to her toes. She moaned hungrily against him, wanting so much more and knowing that he wanted more too. Although his kisses were somewhat tame and his hands under control, she knew it was by pure force of will. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, he was just so much better at controlling himself that she obviously was.

It wasn't until her head stared to spin from something other than the effect Darien was having on her that she reluctantly pulled away and gave her lungs the much needed oxygen they'd been demanding. Her lips felt swollen and she was panting but all she wanted was more. Damn oxygen! Why did she need oxygen again? Oh right, to live.

Darien wanted to take an hour to savour what had been in that kiss but he knew he couldn't. As much as he hated it, the outside world was waiting. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, unable to remember when he'd closed them. He found, to his amusement, that Serena still had her eyes closed, a dazed look on her angelic flawless face. That look on her face brought a rush of pure male pride to him with the realisation that she'd enjoyed their first kiss as much as he had. Pride that inflated even more when he noticed her shift in her seat and squeeze her legs together. Apparently their kiss had done nothing to quench the sexual tension between them, rather it had merely added fuel to the already raging fire.

Slowly she opened her eyes and Darien found himself staring into her sparkling eyes that were filled with life, warmth and something else, something much more potent he couldn't name.

In that moment Darien wanted so desperately to start the car, take her home with him and carry her into his bed. To see her naked and ready for him with desire on her face was definitely something he would have sold his soul for and judging by the way she was looking at him that would be so easy to do, to persuade her to go home with him. But she was his girlfriend now, and the need to protect her was far greater than his need to be inside her goddess-like body. He had to take care of her and look out for her. He especially had to protect her from himself. She was still so young in so many ways, even if the desire in her eyes was that of a mature woman. It would be so easy for her to become overwhelmed by her body's raging desire and the intense mind-numbing passion between them.

"You'd better go inside before I'm unable to let you go." Darien whispered thickly as he reluctantly pulled away to put a few more inches between them but he was unable to release his hold on her, despite what he had said.

"Maybe I want to stay." Serena whispered.

Darien bit back a painful and longing moan. She had no idea how hard or painful this was for him or just how tempted he was to kick his protective side to the curb and take her home, but she was his girlfriend now and his need and will to protect her, even from himself, had multiplied exponentially. Sighing deeply, he released her completely and slumped back in his seat, pulling completely away from her. "Go, Serena. You deserve more than to be mauled in a car. Please. I'll pick you up Monday morning as usual."

Serena felt no prang of hurt. She understood he was only trying to protect her. This time she would let him. _This time. _Half-heartedly, she opened the door to let herself out. With one leg out the door she hesitated and turned back to him. He would treat her right that was for sure. Not that she'd ever seriously thought otherwise. "Goodnight, Darien. I really did have a great time tonight. Everything was perfect." And she rose up out of the car and gently closed the door behind her.

Darien watched her, his body and his heart tense at watching her walk away from him. It just didn't feel right, especially not after that kiss. He waited until she was safely inside the house before he started the engine and with one last look at the house, he pulled out into the dark street. Inside, he was overjoyed. Serena had said yes! Serena was his girlfriend. He felt so happy he could've flown home. While his heart was rejoicing, his body was heated and rigid. When he got home he knew a cold shower would be waiting for him.

And afterwards Serena would be waiting for him. In his dreams.

* * *

Serena was on cloud nine when she rested her head on her pillow less than half an hour later. Not only had Darien asked her to be his girlfriend, he had kissed her! And it had been so perfect, her heart was still racing. Her lips still tingling pleasantly.

As her eyes drifted closed, her last thought was of Darien and their first kiss.

* * *

**Endymion's P.O.V**

**September 14****th**** 1642**

Endymion had been waiting for Serenity for over an hour. He wasn't growing impatient, only more and more anxious with every second that passed. He would wait for Serenity for all eternity but he knew her well enough to know that she would never keep him waiting, not while she had the choice. She was always as eager to see him again as he was to see her. Something had to be detaining her and he feared greatly that something had happened to her. His worry put him on edge and made his need to act, to find her, almost impossible to control.

He was in the clearing that he had come to call Serenity's Sanctuary, the weeping willow's lithe branches swayed gracefully in the gentle breeze. This place had become their sanctuary, the one place they could be together and just be themselves. They'd been meeting here in secret for months, every chance they had to get away, they would find themselves here. Endymion could not even begin to count the times he'd come here unexpectedly and had found Serenity there, waiting for him, as if she had known that he was nearing their sanctuary. It was convenient for them as Serenity's Sanctuary stood almost exactly halfway between their homes. It was on his father's land, only a quarter of a mile from the boundary line and so Endymion would always be able to assure its safety and security. More and more of the wilderness was becoming farmland, but for as long as he lived, he would assure that this area of his land did not suffer such a fate. No, this place he would preserve and assure that any children he had would preserve it also. This place was special, magical and it was precious to Serenity, which alone made it special to him.

Over the past few months – the happiest time of his life – they had grown very close and the love between them only continued to grow. Each time they met it was like being reborn, but with every time they parted it became harder and harder. There would soon come a time when he'd be unable to allow her to leave his sight. To leave him. The only comfort that allowed him to watch her leave him was that soon her sixteenth birthday would come and he would finally be able to ask her father for her hand in marriage. He hadn't yet asked Serenity officially but they had talked about their future. It was clear that Serenity wanted to spend her future with him. He had thought and fantasised about asking her to marry him so many times but his desire to protect her, his need to protect her, was so much stronger than his need to have her with him for the rest of their lives. Serenity was young. She did not understand the damage that could be done if they were discovered. With his social status and his father, he would not face consequences anywhere near as severe as she would. She would be shamed and dishonoured and in some extreme cases he'd even heard of dishonoured women being put to death or being handed to the church for the rest of their lives. Even if that didn't happen, her reputation would be destroyed and she would be disgraced. He would marry her regardless of her shame or dishonour but her father might not allow her to be with the man who had harmed his daughter in such a way. Even though he had never touched her inappropriately.

He couldn't let anything happen to her. He truly did love her and he would not allow anything to damage their chances of being together.

These were thoughts that consumed him during the time he was forced from her prescence. He worried constantly about her, about her happiness, her well-being and her health. But when he was with her nothing else mattered but that they were together and that she was safe, with him, with that loving smile on her lips and her eyes glittering with happiness. When they were together, they were the only two people in the world. Everything was right and nothing else mattered. There was nothing outside of their world. Which was why it was so hard not to ask her to marry him, not to touch and kiss her. They had yet to share their first kiss but it was getting harder and harder to fight against the urge. It was overpowering and undeniable. He was no fool, he knew he would not be able to fight it for much longer but he was trying hard regardless. He wanted so much for the time of their fist kiss to be of her choosing.

There were many things Endymion had to protect his sweet young Serenity from and one of those things that threatened her most was himself.

The sound of light hurried footsteps reached his ears and he turned to his right and stared into the trees waiting with escalating anticipation. Footsteps so light and graceful could only belong to Serenity, or an extremely graceful child.

It was hard to believe that a woman who held so much strength and unyielding will within her was such a small and delicate creature. She would always be his first priority, the first thing he would always do would be to assure she was protected and safe. As well as being delicate in a way that only Serenity and young children could be, she was extremely beautiful. Beauty that only intensified with every passing month as she matured more and more into a woman before his very eyes.

But not just before his eyes, he was not blind. He had seen others staring at her in a way that made him want to lash out at them violently. Serenity was his and he would not have any man staring at her with such suggestive and lustful stares. Serenity's father continued to turn away suitor after suitor and it was only Serenity's assurance that her father had promised her that her husband would be hers to chose that kept him from lashing out in a way that would have revealed their secret to all.

Endymion was protected by his father's wealth and power, Serenity wasn't. Serenity would pay the price for their love if they were discovered before Serenity was of age. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. He'd never let anything happen to Serenity.

And the invisible crushing weight lifted from his shoulders the moment Serenity stepped free from the trees and into the clearing.

Endymion breathed a silent sigh of relief. Without waiting for her to speak to greet him, he hurried to her and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms securely around her. The sensation of holding her in his arms was like nothing he had ever known. She was so small and delicate, so fragile and soft. For so long, at the beginning of their affair, he had feared holding her in his much more masculine arms. He feared hurting her, feared forgetting himself and holding her too tightly. A mark on her skin, whether caused by his hand or not, would be like a knife through his very soul. But he was more practised at holding her now. He knew how to hold her without fear of hurting her. Serenity often insisted that she wasn't as delicate as he believed but she was blind to just how delicate she truly was.

Endymion gently laid his cheek on the top of her head and held her, allowing the peace and tranquillity and love and warmth that he felt in her presence to wash over him and cleanse him of his anxiety and fear. In her presence he felt at peace and he felt free. It was indescribable and precious.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come." Endymion whispered into her hair that was smoother than the calm surface of a protected lake and as softer than the feather of a newborn chick. She smelled like the moonlight on a clear warm night of spring and glowed like the sun, the only light in darkness that gave life to all. She was the sun and his heart was the earth, without her he could not survive.

Serenity lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. "Nothing could have kept me away, my love. My lessons ran late."

No matter how many times Endymion looked into her eyes, he was always bewitched by the depth, beauty and purity of them. They were like two, bright silver, blue stars in the darkness, so bright, deep and beautiful that they could only be the eyes of an angel. She kept her heart in her eyes for him to see, that's what made them so. That's what made her beautiful. She was beautiful on the outside but her outer beauty was no comparison to the heart and soul within. She was so selfless, so caring and loving, so generous and kind. Angels envied her, for she was far more beautiful and pure than they could ever hope to be.

"It is not of importance." Endymion whispered softly, unable to look away from her eyes. "All that is of importance is that you're here with me now. This moment in time is ours and ours alone. No matter what befalls us tomorrow, this moment will always be our own. This place, our sanctuary, will always be our own."

"My heart can only beat when I am with you, my Endymion."

There was a hint of sadness to her tone that Endymion did not understand. Why was she sad? He had to find out why so he could take it from her and see her smile again. Her smiles were his sunlight, without her smile he was lost in darkness.

"What distresses you, my sweet angel?" Endymion reached down and gently took her hand in his own. He brought her hand to his lips, without looking away from her eyes, and kissed the palm of her hand. "Speak it and I will make it right again. Your face without a smile is like nature without green. Wrong."

Serenity sighed sadly not hesitating to answer him. There were no secrets between them. "I wish we did not have to meet beneath a cloak of secrecy."

Endymion nodded his head once in understanding. He knew she truly did not understand the need for all the secrecy but he did and he had to make her understand that it was the only safe way until she became of age to marry. "It is for the benefit of your own welfare, my Serenity." He hesitated. He did not want to tell her all of what could happen to her if they were discovered. He did not want to frighten her. "I fear what could befall you at the hands of a jealous woman." He told her. It was one of the dangers that kept him insisting upon their secrecy and discretion but it was by far a lesser danger. He was not blind. He knew how highly sought after he was. A jealous woman could be very treacherous. A woman was generally gentle and loving but when crossed or scorned she became a fearsome creature to behold. Like the sea that could be very beautiful, calm and filled with wonder when the mood suited her but she could be dangerous, deadly and unpredictable when her mood turned dark. Not even the strongest fastest ships could prevail against such fury as that the sea could unleash and the same could be said of any woman. "Until you are of the age of sixteen, the age your father will consent to your betrothal, it must remain this way. I will not have you in any form of harms way."

Serenity's face softened beneath his eyes and he sensed her disposition change from that of sadness to that of protective determination. "I do not believe any I know would wish me to fall before harms way. The people of Little Willow are good people. The people of this town all have good kind hearts. They have only been denied the chance to make it known to the world before our eyes."

Endymion could no sooner fight the loving smile spreading across his lips than he could stop the sun from setting. "You are so magnanimous, my darling. You do not see the darkness in others." The gift of youth and innocence. In times as hard as theirs it was such a rare quality for one of her age to still hold such virtues. He would do all in his power to assure that she never did lose them. As long as it was in his power, she would never see the evils of men. At the thought, he felt his smile falter slightly as his sadness and worry pooled into his eyes. "I pray it is a quality in you that never falters."

Endymion watched with happiness and relief as a large warm smile spread across Serenity's face and flooded her eyes with the shimmering light of life. And love. "So protective you are of me, my love. What star did I please to be worthy of your heart?"

Endymion couldn't stop himself from chuckling softly at her words and her light playful tone. "The worth is mine to prove, my sweet Serenity. On the first day of your sixteenth year, I will take you as my wife and you can announce to all of our love."

The official words were on his lips, the officially ask her to marry him but before they could escape his bewitched mouth, a playful smile spread across her lips and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. He knew this look well, she wanted to play, to smile and laugh and dance with him. To leave all worries behind and known only the happiness of love.

It amazed him how easy it was for her to convince him to dance. She loved to dance and they had spent more than a few hours of their precious time together dancing around the clearing. Staring into each others eyes as they danced together, they always became lost in each other and time always passed unnoticed around them. And they danced together so well, so naturally. Neither of them ever said a word but they danced and moved together as one as if they had spent their entire lives practising.

And Serenity was so graceful. She had been born to dance. And to love and to bring happiness and joy to others. Truly she was a gift from the heavens and in truth no man, not even him, could ever truly be worthy of her.

Serenity pulled out of his arms and stepped back away from him. "And if it is my wish to announce it to the world now?" She asked him with laughter in her voice as she threw out her arms, looked skyward and span around and around, moving away from him with such grace and elegance that she looked as if she were flying. "I love Endymion!" She yelled loudly to the sky, her words followed by a light and playful child's laughter as she continued to spin, her skirts swirling around her.

Endymion could not help himself. He had to touch her, he had to try to convince himself she was real and that this was not some dream meant to torture him when he woke. Should this be a dream, then let him sleep until the angels claimed him. Just as long as he could remain here with her for the rest of their lives and beyond. He stepped forward reaching for her, to pull her back into his arms, but she only stilled her spinning and jumped back from him.

Serenity took another step back from him. "If you wish to hold me, then you will have to catch me." She challenged him playfully.

"Why, Lady Serenity." With the devil's glint in his eyes and a playful smile on his lips, he took a slow step forward. "That sounded like a challenge. You should know better than to challenge me. I have never been bettered."

"Why my Lord, if that is so, then I fear that your pride is more than one man should have to hold." She took another slow, careful step back as if she were retreating from a dangerous animal she feared would attack her with any sudden move. "Perhaps I should lessen your burden and take some of your pride for myself, as my prize."

"And should I claim victory in this challenge, what would be my prize to take for myself?" Endymion took a slow step forward for every retreating step she took. He carefully kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to run so he could peruse and pounce.

"What is it you have left to ask of me, my Lord Endymion?" Serenity took another step back away from him. "Pray tell, my curiosity is unbearable. If you should catch me, what is it you would ask of a young woman such as me?"

Endymion only smiled devilishly back at her. She had no idea what he would like to ask of a young woman such as her. As greatly as his desire was for her, desire so potent that it was constantly making him as hard as a broadsword, but until she was his in marriage he would never put such desires into words. She was not some common woman who bowed so willingly to him. No, she was a treasure worth protecting. Even from himself.

"Perhaps, I would ask a smile." He replied, still stalking her step for step, waiting patiently but with great anticipation for the game to truly begin.

"A smile you always have from me, my Lord."

"Then perhaps a laugh?"

"A laugh you can obtain from me so effortlessly?"

"Then what would you have me ask of you, my sweet little angel?" Endymion tensed as his prey did, he knew that she was preparing to run from him. Such a sweet little innocent thing she was sometimes, how she loved to play her games, her teasing games that held an innocence that he had never seen before in a woman and he found it strangely endearing. Her games were not seductive as the manipulative games other women played, no, hers were merely for enjoyment, for fun. Something he hadn't had before he had met her, not since his mother had passed through heaven's gate.

If only she knew some of the less innocent games he wished to play with her, but then again maybe it was fortunate that she did not know. He feared that if she did it would scare her away, the innocent little creature that she was, it would not be difficult to do.

"Whatever it is that you would ask, it matters not, my Endymion. Because you will never catch me!" And with playful child-like laughter and a happy mischievous glint in her eyes, she spun around, lifted her skirts and started the chase.

Endymion gave her a few seconds head start before he took off after her with only half the speed he was capable of. He knew he was going to claim victory of this game but he didn't want it to be over too soon. There was too much fun to be had.

And so that was how they were for the next several minutes, running around and around the clearing and the great weeping willow in the centre. Serenity's laughter, heaven's music to his ears. The magical musical laughter filled the clearing making Endymion want the game to go on forever so that he may always hear her laughter. It wasn't until Serenity showed signs of difficulty breathing through her laughter and her steps slowed that he decided to end the game. She was growing weary and it could not be so easy for her to run as him with her heavy gown and skirts. Her face was flushed red with exertion and a light layer of sweat coated her visible skin.

Endymion waited until she neared the trunk of the willow before he pounced with his superior speed and strength and captured her, ending the game. As he gently pushed her backwards against the course but soft bark of the willow, he raised his arms and placed his hands flat against the trunk on either side of her, trapping her between him and the willow tree.

Endymion said nothing as they stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, so filled with life and love that he could honestly say before all that they were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Serenity's eyes held her heart and her soul and truly there was nothing more beautiful or pure in this or any other world. Oh, how he loved her. How could he not? She was everything that he had ever dreamed of and everything he had never dared to dream of. She was good, kind, gentle and loving, and one day in her maturity her figure and beauty would become that that could never be compared to any other beauty on earth, for without a doubt, she would outshine them all. He didn't even have the stars to look at anymore, how could he see beauty in them when his eyes could be looking into Serenity's eyes?

This woman, who was barely that in many respects, had captured him completely and there was no force that could ever undo that. He was hers, even if a day came she did not want him, he would be hers. He was helpless to fight against it, he had always been and he would always belong to Serenity. Heaven help him if he ever lost her, he would not survive it. How could a man live without his heart? Without his soul? How could he go on without his reason to live, to exist in a world that held nothing else for him but her.

Serenity leaned back against the tree and looked up into his eyes. Endymion watched as she silently studied his eyes and his face. There was a sad longing in her eyes. "I wish I was sixteen this day." Her voice was filled with the same sad longing that was in her eyes. "What I wouldn't give to be sixteen now. To call you my own this very day. Time passes slowly only to torture us. I fear the day you may claim me as your bride will never come."

"It will." Endymion promised her as he cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes, allowing her to see the truth of his words and his determined conviction within them. "I am your own. The world does not need know of us, of what we share, to make it so. Our day will come soon enough and I will make you mine so we need not be parted ever again but do not look upon these remaining days with abhor. The days of our youth are precious. Every moment we are together is precious. I beg you, do not wish them in the past so hurriedly. There may come a day when we yearn to have these days, these moments, again."

"I yearn nothing but to never have to be parted from you again. This love, our love, has consumed me so completely, there is no part of me left that is not completely in love with you. Completely consumed by your very presence. To be parted from you is agony I will soon no longer be able to bear. What importance does time and age play in love?"

"Time plays nothing, my love." Endymion cupped her other cheek gently in his other hand. Her skin was so warm and so delicately soft beneath his hands. How could her father stand to let her out of his sight without the fear of harm befalling her? She was so delicate and fragile compared to the strength and will she carried within her. God only knew that once they were married, she would never leave his sight, he could not be able to bear it. "Love does not have rules or boundaries, but our society does. A society that could tear us apart. They would have to drag me from you but they could do it. There is nothing that can defeat love but we are of flesh and bone and flesh can be torn, bone can be broken. I would sooner die than to see one bruise fall upon you."

"You worry so much for me. Too much." Serenity raised her hand and took hold of his wrist as the hand held her face.

"You are mine to protect. I know you do not see it, but this world can be cruel and harsh. And unforgiving. I will protect you from this the best I can, even with my life but I am not unbeatable. I can be torn down, I can be broken and I can be killed. And should that happen, who would be left to protect you? Your father's protection cannot last. I do not want there to be a time when you are not safe and protected."

Serenity looked deeper into his eyes searching for a long time, searching for something Endymion did not understand, before she spoke, promisingly and seriously. "Then my lips are sealed. I shall wait and I shall be patient. Our day will come. I would no sooner have any harm come to you than you would have it befall me. I see fear within you and maybe I cannot see things as you do but I am no child. I know this is far more dangerous than it should be. Just know that I cannot stop my heart from wanting what it desires. It desires you now and for always."

"You have no need to desire for what you already have." Endymion's face softened with emotion. "You will always have me, as you always have. I was born to yours. It can be no other way."

"I love you, Endymion."

"As I you." He whispered to her. Endymion was so overwhelmed and consumed by his love and desire for her that he could not stop himself as he slowly leaned down towards her. Endymion could no sooner stop his lips from slowly and gently claiming hers then he could have pulled the stars from the sky.

She tasted so sweet, sweeter by far than anything he had ever tasted. Her lips were softer than a new born baby's skin and as addictive as only sin could be. Her lips moved slowly against his own lips with skill that should have been beyond her experience. He kept his tongue within his mouth, he did not want to startle her during their first kiss. For her, her first kiss should be special and memorable and he wanted her to remember it for always. As he would.

And then he pulled away slowly, reluctantly, while he still had the strength of will to do so. He loved her so much and he wanted her just as much as he loved her. To pull away from her lips that were more tempting, more seductive and enticing that any enticement hell could provide. If he didn't pull away, the last of his restraint would snap and he would be unable to pull away from her. Which may very well lead him to dishonouring her right here in the clearing. She deserved so much more.

But with that one chaste kiss, he now desired her far more than he ever would desire anything else, even if he loved a thousand years.

Serenity was breathing deeply but not from lack of air. He could see the passion in her eyes, desire that she did not fully understand. "I never believed your lips could give me more pleasure than your charming words but my naivety blinded me. A sweeter gift I have never received."

Endymion had to bite his tongue against telling her that a kiss was only the beginning. He would show her soon enough, once they were wed. "And should I ask to bestow upon you another?"

Serenity's smile was shy but certain. "No such objections will ever pass my lips, my sweet love."

Endymion smiled happily at her before he leaned downward to claim her lips once again.

* * *

Darien moaned longingly into his pillow, still deeply asleep. His eyes flickering beneath his lids as he dreamed.

* * *

On Maiden Street Serena moaned in her sleep and rolled over from her side onto her back, her golden hair spread around her on the pillow.

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V**

**December 25****th**** 1642**

Serenity was in heaven, there was no other word for it. She felt so joyful and happy and in love that for once she did not feel remorse for deceiving her parents in order to gain some time with her love Endymion on this special day. It was Christmas day, the first she could spend with the man who owned her heart. They were in her bed chamber, curled up in a tight embrace on her bed, or at least a as tight an embrace as they could manage with most of her body beneath her heavy covers while Endymion sat on top of them. They were both fully dressed, Endymion was always thinking of her before all else. In the slim chance they were discovered it would be clear that nothing more indecent had occurred other than Endymion was in her bed chamber without her father's permission and a chaperone.

A week ago Endymion had asked to spend some time with her on Christmas Day. It had taken Serenity a while but she had eventually come up with a plan that would allow that to happen. The night before she had feigned ill and had continued her deception until two hours ago when her parents had left for a Christmas ball one of the nobles was holding. Her parents had at first been hesitant to leave her at home as there were no servants to tend to her as her parents had given them the day off to spend with their families. She had insisted that all she would do was rest and that she would be fine and eventually her parents had left.

No sooner had her parents left through the front door, Darien had entered through the backdoor and climbed the stairs to her bedchamber. He had never been in her room before but it was too cold to go outside with such a think layer of snow on the ground and the howling icy breeze that even kept the animals hidden.

"Heaven holds no call for me now that I know what it is to be in your arms." Serenity mumbled softly into his chest, a loving smile on her lips and love and happiness in her voice. Love and happiness that radiated from her glowing heart.

"You mean this dwelling is not heaven?" Endymion asked her playfully from above. "Then pray tell, how has it come to be that I have an angel in my arms?"

Serenity giggled into his hard but warm chest. Oh how she loved this man. It seemed not one hour passed in which she did not think or speak of their love or of him. He was in her every thought, in every beat of her heart. Oh, how she had changed since meeting him and each change was for the better. She had grown more into a woman, maybe not physically so much, but in others ways. One example was that she was more eager to do her chores, to take her lessons from her tutor and from her mother. She was preparing herself to become a wife. Endymion's wife. She would have responsibilities and she did not want to disappoint Endymion. She wanted to be the perfect wife, to make him proud to have her as his wife.

Oh, to be married to him and not have to deceive others and meet in secret just to spend time together! The day of her birth seemed so far away still, even if it was only a matter of a few months.

Would that day never come? The day Endymion would go before her father and ask for her hand in marriage. What would her father say? What if he said denied him? What would they do then?

"What is it, my love?"

Serenity blinked and looked up at him, raising her head from his chest. Endymion was looking down at her with worry in his loving eyes. It seemed he'd sensed her mood change, become serious and distracted. Should she tell him? Or should she return her smile to her lips and enjoy this precious time they had together? She didn't want to sour this memory.

"What dampens your heart in this moment we know nothing beyond this room?"

How could she not confide in him, to sooth the worry in his eyes?

"That is just it, my love. No matter how at peace or happy I am in your presence, my heart fears the pain that will inevitably come. The pain of out time together coming to an end, of having you leave me once again. And I know I will glance upon your face and feel your arms around me again, but the morrow is an eternity from me. To be apart from you, to be without you I am condemned to hell and can only know salvation again when I feel your heart's grace. The Lord tortures us so, giving us such a love when it is forbidden in the eyes of others."

Endymion carefully tightened his hold around her, pulling her even more against him. "I give thanks to the Lord with every breath that I draw for the gift he has granted me, has granted us. If the price for this be only that I must wait a short time, that seems to last a mere age, then I gladly pay it and eagerly await the day I never have to be parted from you again. You are young still, my sweet. Time watched passes so much slowly than time held treasured. Even when I am apart from you my time is treasured because I carry you in my heart and in the memories I treasure more than my life. I am truly blessed and I am happy, and in this, I find peace enough to last the time I am away from you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled away so he was looking down into her eyes. He took her left hand in his and looked so deeply into her eyes she swore she could feel his gaze on her very heart that was picking up its beat a pace.

"Perhaps the time has come to give you something, something that may ease the burden our time apart has given you." Endymion cleared his throat and began the speech he had been rehearsing for weeks. "We've known for a time that we both wish to marry but I have never officially asked you, as is tradition. By rights I should ask your father first, but it is not he I wish to marry and since it is known that he has granted you the gift of choosing your own husband, then it is only right that I ask you. Serenity, my darling love. I love you more than all the stars in heaven could ever know. You brought me to life when I was empty within, you have brought light to my world of darkness, love to the emptiness and loneliness within me. A debt I can never repay, but what I can do is place a world of wonders and treasures at your feet, I can promise enteral love and devotion. I can't promise you my heart because you have already taken it from me and I know you will keep it safe in your generous and loving hands. Serenity, will you grant me the greatest honour there is in this world, and consent to be my bride?"

Serenity had tears of love and happiness in her eyes. She didn't know when they had filled her eyes, all she had been aware of was Endymion and his sweet words she treasured so dearly. Words she preserved in her journal that she kept hidden from the eyes of others. Even Endymion.

"My love, I have never wanted anything more." Her voice was trembling from the tears in her eyes. It would surprise her if he actually understood them. "I would be honoured to be your bride."

And then Endymion was kissing her with such love and passion that his kisses stole her breath, one of the few things she had to give since he had already taken so much of her. His kisses were sweeter and far more addictive than any sin could ever be. His large, warm hands held her face still, his touch enough to make her melt. He was so sweet and tender with her, it tickled her most forbidden places that hands so strong and powerful were so gentle and giving with her. May the heavens help any man who ever dared to do her harm.

Endymion pulled away from her to her disappointment but then something golden glittered before her eyes. She blinked and realised she was looking at a necklace. She gasped at its beauty, forged of shimmering gold and encrusted with colourful delicate gems on such a delicately fine chain that was shimmering. She truly had never seen a finer treasure. Encrusted into solid gold large diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires formed the shape of a love heart with angel's wings spread wide.

Endymion held it out for her to see as he returned his gaze to her eyes. "I cannot yet give you a ring for the risk our secret may be discovered." Gently he secured it around her neck. "But I can give you this."

Serenity felt its weight and it's coolness against her warm skin and she pulled her hair free of it, careful so not to break the delicate chain. "Oh, it's beautiful! I'll wear it always." She said breathlessly as she studied it. It was not the beauty of it that took her breath away, it was what it symbolised. It was a symbol of their love, that she belonged to Endymion and no other.

"It's one of a kind. I had it made especially for you." Endymion told her in an emotional voice. It was obvious that he liked the sight of her wearing it. Of wearing something of his that symbolised that she was his and his alone. Even if others did not yet know it. "I wanted something worthy of being seen with your beauty."

Serenity looked up into his eyes. She wanted to tell him that she did not need jewels or gold, she cared nothing for his wealth, only for him but as she looked into his eyes she realised it was important to him. She decided in that moment to keep her words to herself. If he wished to dote on her, if that made him happy, then so be it. She would treasure it because it was a gift from her love and because of what it represented, not because it was made from gold and precious gems.

Before she could find it in herself to speak, Endymion eagerly opened her hands holding the locket. "Open it."

Unsure of what Endymion meant, Serenity turned it over in her hands and realised that it was a locket. Only looking upon the back of it closely could it be seen that it possessed an opening.

Delicately Serenity opened the locket and read the inscription engraved into the gold.

'_Love and devotion eternal I dote upon thee_

_I willingly fall before thee upon bended knee_

_For all time yours I shall always be_

_For you are my sweet Serenity_

_- Endymion'_

Serenity was lost for words, for the words inscribed within the locket were far more precious to her than an entire fleet of ships of emeralds, diamonds, sapphires and rubies could ever be.

"I'll treasure it for always, my love. My Endymion." Serenity slowly leaned in to taste his lips once more. "But you and your gift of words, I will treasure for so much longer. You, I will love and treasure for every eternity time can provide."

And their lips touched once again and Serenity was truly at peace and in love. Heaven help her, she was so completely lost to this man but she wouldn't have it any other way. Not for anything.

* * *

Arriving at school on Monday morning was an experience. As usual Darien pulled into the school parking lot in his hot and sexy Austin Martin Vanquish, the powerful roar of the engine grabbing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. However, this time, the car alone was enough to do that. Darien stepped out of the powerful machine with his usual masculine grace, betraying a hint of great strength. The simple act of getting out of his car alone was enough to have every female in the vicinity swooning and every male watching with envy and respect. Darien walked around the sleek Austin Martin Vanquish – she loved referring to Darien's car by its full name, it made her beam with pride – and opened the passenger door for Serena. Once again this was normal.

But then Darien took hold of her hand in a way that was both possessive and affectionate. He took hold of her hand as only a boyfriend would.

Serena smiled up at him warmly with what she knew would be a sparkle in her eyes. Normally, she would've been embarrassed by the attention she knew they were getting because of the display, but with Darien standing so close, holding her hand, she just couldn't find it within herself to care right at this moment. She was Darien's girl now – maybe she had been since her first day – and that he wanted everyone to know it warmed her heart and made the rest of her tingle with feminine approval.

Unable to stop herself, Serena rested one hand on his chest over his heart and rose up onto her toes as high as she could reach and planted a single kiss on his lips, marking him as hers to every female watching.

When Serena pulled away she found an amused warm expression had spread across his face. It seemed that her claiming him had brought him as much pride and joy as it had to her.

Without relinquishing his hold of her hand, Darien reached into his car and pulled out her school bag and threw it over his shoulder. Oh, how he loved looking after her. If her heart grew any warmer, she was going to spontaneously combust.

So much like how Serenity had felt in her dreams last night. Serenity and Endymion had shared their first kiss and had become engaged in the one dream, although it had felt like two separate memories. Unlike the other dreams, though, last night had almost felt like one half of the dream had come from Endymion and the other from Serenity, but that was impossible. How could one dream become memories from two separate points of view? They were dreams, but they felt so much like memories, especially now that it seemed she had seen one from Serenity's point of view and the other from Endymion's. The dream had been so filled with love and happiness, the two memories had felt cherished and treasured.

She had woken the next morning with Serenity's tears of happiness in her eyes, she had felt her heart glowing with emotion and warmth far greater than the sun that was shining in through her window. It had taken her a long while to regain control of herself and the gradually fading emotions from the dream.

If she kept waking up like that, she was going to suffer heart failure.

Darien couldn't keep his eyes off of Serena. They were walking away from the parking lot and she was walking so close to him, as if she couldn't bear to have any space separating them, and that made him frivolous and giddy. She wanted everyone to know of her claim over him, just as he wanted everyone to know his over her. Serena was off in her own little world, thinking of something while trusting him to guide her. That she trusted him so much did not help the goofy grin on his face. He wasn't falling head over heels for this girl, no, he had already fallen. Hard and irreversibly Heaven help him, she was everything to him now and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would prove himself worthy of her, worthy of her love and trust. Worthy of every smile she deemed fit to give him.

Just as Endymion had in his dreams Saturday night. The dream had been even stranger than those before it. Never had the feeling that he was seeing memories rather than dreams been stronger. Nor had the happiness and love the two had shared. When Endymion had asked Serenity to be his, he had felt everything that Endymion had been feeling. The unexplainable joy and love that he had felt when Serenity had agreed to be his wife had astronomical.

When he had woken, still feeling Endymion's overpowering emotions, he hadn't been able to prevent himself from wondering, if he ever asked Serena to marry him, would she accept him? Would she agree to be his wife and spend the rest of her life with only him? To have his children and be by his side through thick and thin? Would the light and warmth that she was, be able to find a place in his dark and empty world?

It hadn't been until late Saturday afternoon that Darien had realised that he now had things in his life he hadn't had in a long time. He had hope for the future and he had peace in the present. When he thought about the future now, he didn't think about what colleges to apply to, no, he thought about whether or not Serena would be with him and what their relationship would be. Would she be his wife some day? Did she want to be his wife someday? And would they have children? How many did Serena want? He would give her as many as her heart desired. Should she become his wife one day, she would never want for anything, he would make certain of it. Serena would be able to do whatever, whenever she wanted.

He studied her so carefully, so thoroughly. Watching every move she made, every expression that crossed her face. She was so beautiful, inside and out. Even though Serena had yet to mature physically, she already had a body that models would kill for, in her maturity she would possess beauty that would make a fertility goddess envious. Inside she glowed with the radiance of love and caring. She was loving and caring, loyal and honest. Determined and strong willed, she would always butt heads with him, she would never back down to him. Not really.

Serena and Serenity were identical in every way except for the time they were born into.

Oh, and Serena was real while Serenity was a figment in his dreams.

But he still hoped that Serena would one day come to love him as Serenity loved Endymion. Heaven knew he could so easily love Serena as much as Endymion loved Serenity.

"Well, look at the two of you! One date and you're all over each other!"

Serena smiled and turned, still holding Darien's hand tightly in hers, to find Lita, Amy, Nina and Andrew standing a few feet behind them with friendly and amused expressions on their faces. It seemed that they were pleased things were going well between her and Darien.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted them with a glowing smile, the same smile that had been glue to her lips since Darien had picked her up for their date on the weekend.

"Hi, girls." Darien greeted them politely before he turned his attention to Andrew, his happy smile changing to a grin when he noticed his best friend standing a little too closely to Nina. Was something finally happening between the two of them? It would be about time, Andrew and Nina moved with the speed of light when it came to dealing with other people's relationships, but they moved with the speed of a lost snail when it came to what was happening between the two of them. "Andrew."

"Darien." Andrew greeted back with his usual warm and causal demeanour that Darien knew at this moment was an act because of Nina's presence.

"Boy, you guys know how to make an entrance, huh?" Nina asked with an amused grin.

Serena felt heat flood her cheeks and she turned her face into Darien's arm and giggled. Nina was beaming with pleasure and amusement. It seemed Nina considered herself quite the matchmaker, and Serena wasn't about to burst Nina's bubble by telling her that she actually hadn't done anything that had necessarily brought them together. In truth, it had become inevitable that they would "hook up" the moment she'd agreed to let Darien drive her home last week.

The next thing Serena knew, hands took hold of her shoulders and she was pulled reluctantly away from Darien.

"Come on, Serena." Nina said as she pulled her further away from Darien. "We need to get ready for class."

Serena rolled her eyes knowingly. Yeah right, 'getting ready for class' in Nina speak translated into 'I want to get you alone so I can get all the goss, now!'

Darien laughed and reluctantly let go of Serena's hand as Nina practically pulled her away towards the open door leading into the Admin building that would take them wherever they needed to go. Lita and Amy followed a step behind them, leaving him and Andrew staring after them as they walked down the hall.

"So I take it that Serena is officially your girl now?" Andrew asked through his satisfied grin from beside him.

Darien had to bite his tongue from telling Andrew that she'd always been his girl. "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He said casually, even though inside he was still celebrating, his eyes still focused on Serena's retreating back – well maybe his eyes were focused a little lower but she was his girl, he was allowed to check her out.

"Wow, you know how to take things slow, don't you?" Andrew mumbled, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Darien laughed to himself. Things may have moved a little fast between him and Serena but honestly he didn't care. Serena was his girlfriend. What more could he ask for? Well, what more could he ask for _right now_?

Turning his attention to Andrew once Serena had disappeared completely from his sight, he became deadly serious. "Make sure everyone knows it."

Andrew nodded in understanding. Andrew knew how possessive and protective Darien could be over something that was his, just look at how Darien was with his car. Not that Andrew could blame him; it was the most expensive car in at least a thousand miles. No one would cross Darien when he was like that, not with his car and now, not with Serena. By the end of the day everyone would know that Serena was now Darien's girlfriend – his first serious girlfriend in two years – and that would mean that she was undeniably off limits. All the crap that Serena had been getting because of her interaction with Darien on her first day would stop entirely now, at least while she was present.

Now that they were dating, the rumours were going to multiply and spread worse than ever but Serena wouldn't hear a word of it, at least not intentionally.

Andrew studied his best friend – a guy he considered to be his brother – with a knowing smile on his lips. Serena was not a possession to Darien as his very few other 'official' girlfriends had been. No, he cared about Serena in a major way. If Andrew didn't know better, he'd say that Darien was falling in love. And it was about time, Darien deserved to be happy. Darien had always kept everyone away from him because of what had happened to his mother and his fear that he would be hurt like that, but now, Andrew could see a whole new side of Darien coming to life. His smiles actually reached his eyes. That was something that he hadn't seen in Darien in so long.

Serena was healing him just as much as he was healing himself. Darien had something to heal himself for, something to live for now.

Andrew's smile filled with brotherly love.

It was about time Darien had come to life.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch! Sixty minutes of freedom to eat and be with Darien and her friends. All Serena had to do was throw her books and her bag into her locker and she would be on her way to the cafeteria, to Darien.

It was so strange the way she was feeling now. She felt happy and carefree, but at the same time she was intolerantly impatient for classes to be over so she could be with Darien. If her emotions remained this intense, she was going to go insane! She couldn't stand to be without Darien for a single hour!

"Serena, sweetheart. There you are."

Serena's reaction to the sound of his voice was instant. Her heart picked up, beating loudly in her ears and her skin tingled with the anticipation of his touch. She was flooded by a relieving wave of happiness and love and everything else faded away. There was nothing wrong in the world, everything within her was at peace and she felt whole again.

A flash of a playful smile exploded onto Serena's lips as something occurred to her. Her location, she was at her locker, only a few lockers from where Darien and she had met for the first time in what now was one of the most life changing but embarrassing movements of her life to date.

In a single moment, the smile was gone and she turned around to see him moving through the crowded hall towards her, his eyes fixed on her.

Fighting to keep her smile from her face, Serena flattened her back against the lockers and said with playful alarm and accusation. "Oh no, you don't! Keep away!"

Darien froze, staring at her with wide eyes, completely perplexed. What had he done? Why did she look so alarmed at his presence? "What? What did I do?" Surely things couldn't have gone from absolutely perfect between them this morning to messed up in only a few hours.

Serena kept her amused smile from showing by pure force of will. He hadn't yet caught onto her playfulness yet. In fact, the puzzled look on his face only made him more adorable. "The last time I was here with you, I was on my back! If you think you're doing that again, you can forget it!"

Darien blinked, completely lost.

One of Darien's team mates, wearing the popular purple and white sports jersey, who she didn't know at that moment, walking passed and overheard her. He turned to Darien with a good-humoured sympathetic expression on his face. "Dare, man. I'm sorry to hear it!" And with a slap on Darien's back he kept on walking down the hall, never breaking his stride.

Serena realised then just how loud her words had been and she could do nothing to prevent the igniting blush that blazed brilliantly on her skin. What was it about Willowson and Darien that always had her blushing, either with arousal or embarrassment?

Darien, who now wore a huge devilish grin on his face, turned his attention back to her, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes making her nervous and wary of him. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't _dream_ of having you on your back again." He drawled as he stalked closer to her. "I much prefer this."

Before Serena could yell at him, Darien had a hand braced on the lockers on either side of her small body, trapping her there between him and the lockers at her back. Her breath caught at the contract of the cold metal lockers at her back and his hot body very nearly pressed into her front.

Serena's eyes closed as her mind stopped functioning and she was instantly lost to him.

The ability to breathe remained lost to her as Darien leaned down and gifted her lips with many brief kisses. The kind that were actually appropriate for a public place. The kiss still spoke of love and possession but was also the kind of kiss that contained well concealed sexual attraction. His hands no longer trapped her against the lockers but were now tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp and holding her still for his kisses. Not that he had too. The moment he'd entered her personal space, she'd been his willing slave to do with what he will.

At some stage she must've remembered how to breathe, because she managed to remain conscious to enjoy the gentle but possessive kisses that were causing her to melt against him. No longer pressing her back into the lockers, she leaned her body forward and pressed into him. If her mouth hadn't been busy both accepting and returning Darien's kisses, she was certain she would've been purring. Darien's kisses were gentle but at the same time passionate and loving, his taste was the sweetest thing she'd ever known, his taste turned sugar into salt. His hands, that were so strong and capable of so much damage held her firmly but gently.

At some point their kisses had become much more passionate and hungry, no longer did Darien shower her with quick brief kisses, now his lips were sealed to hers in one hungry kiss filled with passion and desire. His tongue was in her mouth, expertly dancing with her own. To anyone looking at them it would seem they were trying to eat each other but neither of them cared.

Just as neither of them cared that their kiss wasn't so innocent anymore.

Serena had long ago given herself over to her impulses and instincts. She was grinding her body against him in a way that had her buzzing, tingling and squirming with satisfaction, but at the same time she wanted more. So much more, most of which included the removal of clothes. She could feel herself growing moist between her thighs, a tingling there that was becoming more intense with every passing moment and every movement that she made against him.

All the while Darien remained still.

Serena no longer cared that they weren't alone, there was nothing else in the world but the two them and Darien's mouth and his tongue. And his hands. And his body. All that mattered was the torturous incessant burning inside of her.

Holy hell, if this was a kiss, then she couldn't even image what the other stuff would be like. Darien really knew his talent. But it was more than that, it was burning passion and unrelenting desire for each other. This was not just sexual attraction, it was love. Serena could feel it as sure as she could feel Darien's hands on her, feel his tongue dancing provocatively in her mouth . . .

Oh heaven help her! Was it possible to die from a kiss? From the passion and hunger and intensity of it?

Serena moaned into his mouth.

Darien had kissed a lot of girls but never before had a girl, or a kiss consumed him so completely. He had only meant to tease her with a few brief teasing kisses but he'd underestimated his self control. The kiss had become something much deeper and intense, something that ignited a burning inside of him that relentlessly demanded for more. Demanded that he touch and kiss and caress every inch of her, to claim her completely as his in every way humanly possible. She was grinding herself into him, and it was driving him crazy, he was harder than he had ever been in his life and it was agonizing but at the same time filled with promises of pleasure. Each time Serena grinded her hot core against his thigh and her lower stomach into his groin, he wanted to moan from the pain and the pleasure of it, but he forced himself to keep silent, even as she began to moan into his mouth. If he let himself go anymore than he had, he wouldn't be able to stop. He had to keep a desperate hold on what remaining strength he had left.

As it was, it took everything he had to keep still and to keep his hands in her hair and not exploring her luscious body. It wasn't often that he lost control; he was usually able to keep complete control even in bed. But when it came to Serena, he lost control so easily. It would be so easy to convince her to go with him to someplace private, but he couldn't and wouldn't do that. He cared about Serena and he'd promised himself he'd look after her and treat her right. She wasn't ready and until she came to him freely, without his influence, he wasn't going to take it any further than a kiss, as passionate and as heated as it was.

And _maybe_ a little bit of touching down the road.

Darien had to stop this before it became any more explicit. The way Serena was now riding his thigh was driving him crazy and it wasn't something for a public place. Especially not a school! At least not the crowded hallway of a school.

Pulling away from her and ending their kiss truly was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do in his life. Darien gently pulled his hands from her hair and returned them to the lockers behind her, thankful for the cold against his hot skin. He didn't know where this uncontrollable, intense burning desire had came from, with absolutely no warning, but it was beyond anything he'd ever known before. He wanted her in his bed more than he wanted to breathe, more than he wanted to live. He was completely willing to kick his pride and ego to the curb and drop to his knees to beg her to go to his bed. For just one night he would sell his soul and his life.

He was a man who'd been lost in the desert for weeks without water and she was an oasis.

Serena instantly missed Darien's warmth, his taste and touch. They were both breathing hard, she could hear, smell and feel Darien's breath on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Darien's burning eyes. Eyes burning with love and desire, desire for her. The power and intensity of what she saw frightened her a little but she quickly dismissed it. She trusted him. Darien would never hurt her, in any way. He had pulled away when she hadn't been able to, he'd had control where she'd had none.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and flattened herself against the lockers. The cold metal felt like ice against her heated skin but she was thankful for it and for the space between them, or what little space she could put between them. She could still feel Darien's clothes brushing against her and the heat of his body radiating from him but she was no longer pressed up against him, grinding herself wildly against him.

"Wow." Serena whispered breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath and slow her heart before it burst. Between her legs, she felt so wet, wetter than she'd ever been in her life. She was thankful she had gym today. It meant she had a fresh pair of underwear to change into.

And she knew that she hadn't been the only one affected by their kiss. She could feel Darien's erection against her stomach. Where before it had scared her, the first time they had met, now it filled her with burning desire and made her want to grind herself hard against it, but she remained still. They needed to cool down and Darien was never going to if she didn't show _some_ control, no matter how had it was. No matter how much she wanted to say to hell with it and throw her control out the window, she had to get at least a little control over herself and her burning desires.

Like last time, Darien needed time to cool down and get control of himself and this time Serena would give it to him willingly.

"You can say that again." Darien chuckled softly through his heavy breathing, a hint of barely restrained passion, putting an obvious strain in his voice.

"Wow." Serena breathed. She sensed movement around them and smiled up at him with amusement. "We seem to have a thing for public places, don't we?"

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you." Darien whispered to her with a loving smile, the passion of their kiss still burning in his eyes.

Serena suspected that her eyes showed no different.

And then it started. The crowd around them came to life and the air filled with applauding cheers, whistles and multiple male voices yelling their approval with various colourful smart-assed cracks and comments.

"Aaaahhhhh! You two are so cute!" Nina's squealing voice stuck out from the others, sounding like an overexcited little girl who had just seen a puppy.

Of course, Nina would be there. And since Nina was never on her own, that meant at least one or two of their other friends had to be there as well. It would be a while – if ever – before they heard the end of this.

"Hey Darien." Andrew greeted, with amusement layering his tone from the same direction, making his presence known. "Marking your territory?"

Serena opened her mouth to reply to Andrew's jab but instead laughed out loud when she saw Darien reach behind him out of the corner of her eye and flip Andrew off without breaking away from her.

At the sound of her musical laughter, Darien turned his full attention back to the object of his desires and once against became captivated by her. She had the most captivating and expressive eyes he'd ever seen, they sparkled like diamonds beneath the surface of a sky blue pond beneath the golden sun. "You're so beautiful." He whispered softly to her.

Serena stopped laughing and looked up to find Darien staring down at her with love and lingering passion in his deep dark blue eyes. Heaven help her, if he kept looking at her like that, she didn't care who was in the vicinity, she would finish what they'd started.

How did he do that anyway? How was he able to look down at her as if she was the only thing of importance in his world? Like she was the sun and he was a man who'd been trapped underground all of his life? And Serena felt it, when he looked at her like that, she felt cherished, she felt like the most important thing in his world. If she hadn't already lost her heart to him – she was certain of her love for him now, how could she not be after feeling his love in his kiss – she would've, in that moment, lost her heart, her soul to him. She'd love him until the day she died, maybe one day she'd love him as Serenity loved Endymion. Maybe more.

And he loved her. Of that she was certain, the depth of his love for her he hadn't let her see, but he did love her.

What was she thinking? Darien wondered as she stared into his eyes, her eyes blazing with emotion and the after effects of their earth shattering kiss.

Knowing that he'd never figure it out, at least not in his state, Darien drew in a deep breath and took a step back from her, finally cooled off enough to not embarrass himself.

"You two really need to get a room, you know that?" Nina said with a shake of her head. "All that sexual tension is going to burn the school down."

"Please!" Darien snorted, throwing her a sceptical look as he half turned to her, now pointing his shoulder towards Serena, allowing him to cool off even more. "You're hardly one to talk about sexual tension! I walked into those showers and was damn near drowning in it! If anyone needs to get a room, it's you and Andrew!"

Nina instantly blushed beetroot red and suddenly found the floor extremely fascinating while Andrew simply refused to look in Nina's direction.

Serena laughed into Darien's shoulder. She really might have to do some matchmaking of her own where Nina and Andrew were concerned. How could two people, who were so obviously hung up on each other, be so blind to how the other felt? At least where she and Darien were concerned, they had the excuse of not knowing each other for very long. But Andrew and Nina had known each other for most of their lives, if not all their lives.

Darien chuckled along with her. He looked down at Serena as she buried her face in his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile at the warm and tingling feelings that were coursing through him from just by being near her. Now he knew what this felt like, how could he live one day without it, without her? His mind wandered back to Saturday night's dream staring Serenity and Endymion. The image of the love and happiness that had been in Serenity's eyes when Endymion had asked her to marry him flashed before his eyes. If he asked Serena to marry him one day, would she look like that? Would her eyes fill with love and happiness that would cause them to sparkle brighter and more stunningly than the night sky? Would she say yes? Would she want to be his wife, to be with him for the rest of their lives?

The thought affected him more than he wanted to admit. What the hell had gotten into him? He was thinking of marriage when he hadn't even known her a month! But at the same time, he could never see himself letting her go.

"Go out with me again tonight." Darien blurted out before he even realised that he did want to be with her desperately tonight. Not in a bed – well he did want that but it wasn't going to happen, not tonight at least – but he wanted to talk to her and get to know her a lot more. Maybe even share another kiss with her. He didn't care what they did, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"It's a school night." Serena pointed out, but neither her tone nor her body language said no.

"I'll have you home by eight-thirty." Darien promised.

That seemed to satisfy her as she nodded, smiling up at him and looking at her with those sparkling deep blue eyes.

Darien could virtually feel his heart melt. Serena was everything to him now and he was going to keep her for as long as he could, for as long as she deemed to give him. He loved her and he was going to find a way to show her just that. He couldn't say the words but he would show her he loved her.

Over and over and over again.

* * *

Serena couldn't have thought of a better way to spend her second date with Darien.

Darien had driven her home from school and had patiently waited for her to change and inform her parents that she was going out. She'd promised them she'd be back by her curfew and she'd do her homework when she got back. It had been clear that her parents hadn't wanted her to go out with Darien again – why, she still had no clue – but they hadn't been able to stop her. Not as long as she followed the rules.

Fifteen minutes later, she'd slid back into Darien's Austin Martin and he'd asked her where she wanted to spend their second date. Honestly she hadn't cared where they went and she'd told him so, trusting him to choose.

Darien had suggested going for ice cream and of course she'd agreed. She loved ice cream, and chocolate. And pizza.

Darien had driven across town to the ice cream parlour, but they'd started talking and hadn't stopped, so in the end they'd ended up remaining in the car talking. Their seats were pushed back as far as they would go and the backs of the seats were moved back so they were almost lying down. The windows had fogged up and the car was really warm, comfortable. For the past few hours they'd done nothing but talk as they lay facing each other, staring into each other's eye and studying each other's face and features.

Currently, they were taking it in turn to ask and answer questions, random inconsequential things that no one had ever asked her or she'd never asked someone else before.

"First and favourite pet." Darien asked her, completely interested in anything and everything she had to say.

"First pet was Ralphie, a lost kitten I found when I was six. I had him for eight years. My favourite pet would have to be Ralphie too. He was a ginger tabby who was always waiting for me when I got home from school." An affectionate smile spread across her lips as she remembered the beloved pet and friend. "He would curl up on my lap and go to sleep purring while I watched the cartoons on TV before I did my homework."

"What happened to him?"

Serena shrugged nonchalantly. "He became sick and died. The vet said that he'd been bitten by a snake."

Unable to bare seeing Serena in pain, he reached out and took her hand, needing to comfort her. It was clear she'd loved her first pet dearly. A pet, by his calculations, she'd only lost a few years ago.

During their date they hadn't touched, so not to lose their control in an environment in which they were alone and something could easily happen if things got away from them but Darien was sure he could control himself enough to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry." Darien told her sincerely. He was sorry. He was sorry that she was in pain, he was sorry that she'd lost something she'd obviously cared very deeply for.

"It's alright." And she gave him a sad smile. "It was years ago."

Darien gently squeezed her hand. "That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." His thoughts turned to his mother before he could force the thought away.

Serena saw the heart-wrenching pain and sadness that flashed in his eyes and she tightened her hold on his hand. She needed to distract him, they both needed a distraction.

"Okay, you have to tell me. I've been dying of curiosity since I first saw it." Serena said, her voice overly upbeat and interested. "_How_ did you get this car? What did you have to do, sell both kidneys?"

It worked, an amused smile spread across his lips. He knew what she was doing and he was appreciative for it.

"I have a trust fund." Darien answered with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

That's not what she meant. Serena didn't care about money. "I mean, why _this_ car? It's clear that you could have any car you wanted, why is this one so special?"

Memories of the past, painful memories flashed before Darien's eyes and he didn't want Serena to see the depth of his pain. He pulled his hand from hers and looked up at the roof, but in truth he didn't see it, he was in a place from years ago, lost in memories. "My home hasn't exactly been a happy home since my mother died." He couldn't believe he was saying this aloud, he'd never spoken to anyone about this. Not even Andrew. Andrew knew everything about him but it wasn't because Darien had talked to him about it. It was because Andrew had been there for most of it.

Serena heard so many emotions in his voice and could see the pain on his face, even if he was hiding his eyes from her.

"My father, he was the reason my mother died and he knows it. When she died, he just stopped caring about anything but money."

Serena flinched at the anger, hurt and loathing in his voice.

"He's always done anything he can to keep away from me. When I turned sixteen, he paid to get me my licence and professional instructors to teach me to drive. Before that, I had chauffers so I could leave the house when I wanted too. He wanted me gone and I didn't want to be there. So when he gave me the money to buy the car I wanted, I wanted something with power that could go fast and get me away from here. The moment I saw this in the catalogue, I wanted it. It was expensive, but my father didn't care. He believes he can make up for pushing me away with money. So he gave it to me, it didn't even have to come out of my trust fund. And since the money was originally my mothers, I had no qualms with taking it if it meant I could have my freedom and get away from him."

No tears were in his eyes but Serena could hear them in his voice. She looked down at his hands and saw that they were fisted. He was hurting, hurt by pains of the past, the loss of his loving mother and the cold distance from his father. Sensing that he needed her, even if he didn't know it, Serena sat up and placed her hand gently over his clinched fist. She looked down into his face with as much love and caring in her eyes that she could summon. She didn't pity him, he wouldn't want that, but she was truly sorry for his pain.

He didn't look at her but he didn't pull away from her, either.

Serena wanted to say that his father really did love him but she couldn't, she didn't know whether his father loved him or not. And she wouldn't lie to him, not even like this. Instead she decided to give him what she could, what she could give him while speaking the certain truth.

"Darien." Serena whispered tenderly. "I know you were sad and alone and I know that a part of you still carries your pain, but you need to let it go and look to the future." Leaning across, she rested her other hand on his chest and leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm here with you now. You're not alone and for as long as you want me, I'll be here. I won't leave you."

Serena stared into Darien's eyes as he searched them. She waited for him to find the love and promise of her words there. Gradually the pain and hurt in his eyes faded into the back of his eyes. She didn't move when he raised his free hand and cupped her cheek, not even blinking as he continued to stare into her eyes.

The minutes passed, but neither of them said a word aloud but their eyes spoke volumes.

"First love?" Darien whispered, his voice breaking with the concentrated emotion within him.

Serena smiled lovingly down at him, her face softening and her eyes filling with even more love for him. "First and only love. You. Only and forever, you."

He seemed to accept that, seeing the truth in her eyes.

Serena closed her eyes to savour the sensation of his touch as his hand slowly and gently moved from her cheek into her hair to cup her head just behind her ear and without a word he gently pulled her down and claimed her lips in a kiss that was gentle and loving and spoke more of love than of passion or sexual desire.

No, what Darien was seeking of her now was love and comfort, of promises to remain with him for always and protect him from any more pain.

He was seeking a promise of eternal love and a promise to never abandon him.

Serena gave him what he was seeking, she gave him her word that she would love forever and be with him for always.

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V**

**January 17****th**** 1643**

Serenity knew she was sleeping, because she was dreaming peacefully of Endymion and of their wedding day. A day yet to come but in her near future. In the dream she'd been so happy and in love, it was beyond her capability to describe. She wore a long, white, flowing wedding gown as she walked down the isle to the altar where Endymion was waiting for her. Surrounding her were happy voices, smiling faces and cheerful laughter as white rose petal showered down from above. She was in paradise.

But all that faded when Serenity was pulled from her blissful dreams as she was roused from her sleep by a woman screaming hysterically and loud angry male voices coming from somewhere close. Before she could even open her eyes, she heard her bed chamber door being thrown violently open, hitting the wall behind and the next thing she knew, she felt hands upon her, dragging her roughly and violently from her bed in what must still be the middle of the night.

Serenity opened her eyes, eyes that she felt widen in terror, confusion and disbelief. Her bed chamber was filled with nearly half a dozen men, all of whom she knew from the village, all of whom had always been so kind and courteous to her, but now looked upon her with hard dark expressions of rage, loathing and contempt.

What was happening? She did not understand. She could not comprehend why was she being dragged from her bed in the middle of the night. Why could she hear her mother screaming hysterically and her father shouting furiously? She could not understand their words but she knew whatever was happening was something that justified her fear.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? What do you want with me?" Serenity asked urgently and confused of those who took hold of her upper arms and were now dragging her mercilessly from her bedchamber and down the stairs into the entrance hall.

There she saw her mother being held back in the living room by two men. She wore no gown, only her nightwear. Whatever had happened before she had woken had been sudden; her mother was a lady who would never have allowed herself to be seen in her sleepwear.

At least not while she had a say in the matter.

At least her mother was unharmed, Serenity was thankful for that, but she could not be so for her father.

He was on his knees near his wife, blood running from his broken nose. Three men held muskets on him, the dark, almost evil expressions on their faces proof that they were willing to kill her father if he disobeyed them. Her father wore a desperate and helpless expression on his distraught face.

How could that be? Her father was a good and strong man who never looked helpless. He protected his wife, daughter and his servants. He was a brave man worthy of any King's army.

Something was terrible wrong.

What was happening? What did they want? These men she knew, they were not bandits or criminals. They were good men with families, many with daughters who she called friends.

"NO!! Please, leave my daughter be!! She has done nothing wrong!!" Her mother was screaming as she struggled against the men who held her. "Do not harm my child! Please! Let her go! Take me if your wrath must be suffered, but let her be!!! She is only a child!!!"

A man she knew as Julius stepped towards Serenity's mother, glaring at her with his hard eyes. "Your daughter is a witch. She must burn her for sins against us! Now be silent, or you will burn with her!"

Serenity did not understand. Julius was a good man, a kind man, who had never raised his voice to any woman before. That she knew. Julius's wife was her mother's best friend. She had heard them talking, Julius's wife had admitted, not two months ago, that she'd never heard her husband raise her voice in anger to any woman. He was a gentle man, a forgiving man of God. Why was he betraying all of that now? What had happened to the good man she had known for so many years?

"Julius!" Her father cried desperately from the floor. "This is madness! You know Serenity, you know she is no more a witch than your own daughter is! If you kill her, it is murder!"

"Silence!" Julius roared furiously down at him.

Serenity watched as her father didn't even flinch against Julius's fury and stared him straight in the eye as if Julius had never roared the order at him. "I wish to see the evidence against my daughter! What proof do you have that she is the witch you seek?!"

"Please!" Serenity cried, fear for her family filling her greater than her fear for herself. Her father was outnumbered with three muskets aimed at him and her tiny frail mother was helpless against the strength of men. "I am no witch! You are gravely mistaken! Please! Let us go!"

Serenity watched as Julius stalked over to her, dangerous anger on his face but still she was unprepared for his blow. The left side of her face exploded into hot pain and she cried out in pain and shock.

What had happened to the kind and gentle man she had known most of her life? That man never would have struck her.

Despite her fear and her pain, Serenity refused to cower before him. She raised her head and looked him defiantly in the eye. She watched as his anger flared there but did not flinch away as he raised his hand to strike her again.

"NO!" Her father roared, attempting to rise to his feet but he was immediately forced back to his knees by the men who surrounded him. "Do not strike her again!"

"Serenity." Her mother sobbed fearfully.

Fortunately, before Julius's hand could fly once more, another hand took hold of his wrist and the man, who she recognised, glaring into Julius's eyes still holding his wrist firmly so he could not strike her again.

"She will die this night." He told Julius, his voice ice cold, causing Serenity to lose all hope while fear flared within her beyond anything she'd ever known. She'd had few reasons to ever be afraid before. "But not with your marks upon her."

Julius glared dangerous and angrily into the other man's eyes for a long moment before he pulled his wrist free and stepped back away from her. Instead he turned his attention to her parents and pointed his hand at them. "Lock them away so that they cannot interfere with our justice! This is God's will! The witch must burn!"

The five men dragged her parents kicking and screaming from the house, to lock them in the cellar she had no doubt. It was the only place that would be sure to hold them. They would be all right, her parents were not in any danger. Whatever was happening concerned only her.

With her parents safe, Serenity turned her thoughts to the only other person she loved greater than her parents.

Endymion.

Her death would cause him pain, but he would be alright. No matter what was said against him, Endymion's father was wealthy and powerful, that would protect him.

As the men holding her half dragged half carried her out of her home in nothing but her nightwear, Serenity closed her eyes as uncontrollable tears leaked from them.

'_I love you, Endymion. I'm sorry I won't live to be your wife.'_

* * *

**Endymion's P.O.V**

**January 17****th**** 1643**

Endymion couldn't go any faster. He NEEDED to go faster!! He NEEDED to get there in time, even though logic told him that he'd never make it, his heart told him that he HAD to make it in time. He just had too. There was no other option.

His heart, his soul, his life depended upon it.

Beneath him, his powerful mount galloped at full speed through the night, along the old path through the forest. The trees blurred into a colourless indistinguishable blur, branches tore at him, scratching and cutting into his clothes and his flesh like the blows of a ruthless whip. But he paid no heed to the pain, nor to the icy wind of the cold night that stung his wounds like salt. Not even to the blood that was running down his skin or staining his clothes. He was in nothing but a pair of black pants and a thin white long sleeved shirt that hung loosely off him. He'd been in bed when the maid had come to him with the news that the village was preparing to take from him forever the one thing he loved and needed most. He had run without hesitation as fast as his legs had been able to carry him to the stables where he hadn't even stopped to saddle his horse, the fastest animal in his father's stables.

Even pushing the animal harder than he ever had before, Endymion wasn't moving through the darkness fast enough. He had to get there NOW!!! He had to save her! Once Serenity was safe, he was going to go after all who'd dared to touch her and he was going to kill them with his bare hands.

Serenity was his! And he was not going to lose her, not when they were only weeks from her birthday! The day he would approach Serenity's father and ask for her hand in marriage. The next day he would take her as his wife, to make her his for the rest of time.

But that had changed, everything had changed. He didn't care about rules or laws or the _proper_ way to do things. All he cared about was Serenity and being with her. If he reached her in time to save her, he was going to marry her this very night so that no one would ever dare to even look upon her again. She would be safe under his and his father's protection. He would protect Serenity because he loved her and needed her more than anything else, his father would protect her because she was the woman who would carry his grandchildren, because she was Endymion's wife.

If he didn't get to her in time, then he'd need no further plans. He would die. He could not live without her. He _would_ not live without her. He loved her, and this night he would proclaim it to all, thus protecting her. No one would dare to take from him while he was under his father's protection. He should've done so the moment he'd realised he was in love with her and that he could never live without her.

And because of his mistake, she was in danger. Because of his hesitation, she now faced death.

Heaven help the village if they had harmed her! One blemish upon her delicate skin and he would kill the one who'd inflicted it and then he would deliver his wrath upon the entire village. No one threatened what was his! No one harmed the woman he loved and lived to regret it. If any harm had come to her he would make the entire village beg for mercy!

'_Do not fear, my love. My sweet innocent Serenity. I WILL save you. I will protect you and I will take you as my wife, but first I must punish those who have dared to lay these charges against you!'_ He pledged silently to her. _'You, my sweet Serenity, a witch? It is laughable! You are an angel, a goddess who has captured my heart and brought me to life! I swore to protect you and protect you I shall, even from those I called friends before this night! Just hold on please, don't leave me! You promised you would never leave me and I will hold you to your word! As I hold myself to mine!'_

This was his fault, he did not know how but he knew it was. It wasn't hers, Serenity was the most loving, caring, pure woman he'd ever known. He would save her, even if he had to take her place and die this night. He would do whatever it took to save her and God help any who dared to get in his way.

"FASTER!!!" Endymion roared to his mount, already knowing that the beast was going as fast as he possibly could, sensing his master's urgency and desperation.

* * *

"SERENITY!!"

Darien's eyes snapped open and he leapt up into a sitting position so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Looking around his bedroom, panting heavily it was near a minute before he recognised his own bedroom. His heart was beating so furiously and so loudly in his ears that he was surprised his heart hadn't pounded right through his chest. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat that had turned icy against his hot skin in the freezing temperature of the room.

He could still feel everything so clearly, so intensely. Endymion's fear and urgency still flooded his veins and it wasn't fading.

Serena.

He had to get to her now! He had to know she was okay, that she was safe.

Throwing aside his twisted covers he quickly dressed, not paying attention to what he was grabbing. He was tense and wired, ready for battle. Endymion had been prepared and fully willing to fight to save Serenity and that was how he felt now. He was ready to commit violence to protect Serena. He was ready to _kill_. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was powerful, intense and deadly. He _had_ to protect Serena the same way Endymion needed to protect Serenity. There was no choice in the matter, he _had_ to do whatever it took to keep Serena safe, no matter what it took, no matter what he had to do.

In some corner of his mind, Darien realised how irrational and frightening his thoughts and willingness to act, to kill, were. That logical part of his mind screamed at him that this was insane! They were just dreams, Serena was not Serenity. She was not in danger. No one was going to burn her at the stake as a witch. It screamed at him that he had no clue if Serena really had been taken from her bed. For all he knew, she was still sound asleep, safe and sound in her bed in her parent's house.

But no matter how loudly the logical part of his mind argued, it held nothing to the rest of him, and all words of logic fell upon deaf ears. The overwhelming compulsion to protect what was his, to protect Serena, was so much stronger than anything he'd ever known. He had to protect what he loved, no matter the cost. He had to get to her now, to know for certain that she was safe.

And deep within him he knew that he didn't really believe that these were just dreams, if he had, he wouldn't be hurrying to get to Serena right now. No, these dreams or whatever they were, were something else. They held too much intensity, too much detail and emotion, to be just dreams. He didn't know what they were but right now he didn't care. Serena was in danger, that he knew. All that mattered was that he got to her and protected her.

Grabbing his car keys and his cell phone, he bolted through his father's mansion and out into the cold morning air, where his sleek black Austin Martin waited for him. On the horizon the sun was just beginning to rise, it's golden light driving back the shadows of the night through the breaks in the heavy clouds. An icy wind carried the cold, making the morning even colder despite the warming sun.

The black sleek and powerful machine reminded him so much of Endymion's stallion. The same stallion Endymion had pushed as hard and as fast as he possibly could in his dreams, and Darien knew as he climbed in and started the engine that he was going to do the same to his Austin Martin.

He had to get to Serena. Now. He didn't care what it took. Until he knew she was safe, nothing was going to stop him.

No one was going to hurt what was his!

* * *

Serena gasped as she woke from her dream, bolting upright in her bed, breathing deeply. She could still feel Serenity's fear for her fate and her love and worry for Endymion but this time she felt more than Serenity's emotions, she could still feel the hands holding her harshly, bruising her.

Needing to see for herself that it had just been a dream, that it hadn't been real, Serena looked down at her arm, expecting to see finger sized bruises there, but she was relieved when she saw nothing blemishing her milky skin.

Serena drew a deep breath of relief in attempt to slow her panting breathing and her frantic heartbeat as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her cold skin and ease the chill of fear that had her on the verge of shaking.

The dream had felt so real, more so than ever before. She could remember every detail, every emotion and touch. She could feel the rough earth beneath her bare feet as she was dragged from her home. She could still even feel the sting of the slap across her face that the man Julius had given her.

Unable to stop herself, Serena cupped her cheek and ran her hand down the delicate flesh. There was no stinging pain but the area of her face felt strange, tight and delicate.

Throwing aside her covers, she hurried across her bedroom to her mirror and studied her face in the reflection. There was no bruise forming but the skin was red, not so much that it was immediately noticeable, but it was redder than it should be.

Serena could only stare at her cheek, bewildered and a little scared. What the hell was going on?! It had been a dream! There had to be some explanation as to why her left cheek was slightly more discoloured than the rest of her face.

Had she slept on her left side for too long?

Before Serena could contemplate it anymore, a familiar ring tone filled her room and she jumped, startled, at the sudden unexpected sound shattering the early morning silence of her home.

Not wanting to wake her family, she leapt back onto her bed, landing on her stomach and bouncing a few times before she reached from her cell phone from her bedside table. Who could be calling her so early in the morning? She looked at her clock and realised that it was still another hour before her alarm would sound, waking her up to get ready for school and the day ahead.

Serena recognised the number immediately. It was the only person who could make her feel better right now and that was what she needed. She was one the verge of freaking out. Hitting the answer button, she put her cell phone to her ear, a smile already spreading across her face in anticipation of what she would hear, her fear and confusion, the after-effects of the dream were already fading into the back of her mind.

"Serena?" Darien's smooth voice came through the cell phone before she could say a word.

"Darien." She closed her eyes, slowly inhaled and then slowly exhaled. Everything was alright now, she was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"Are you alright?"

Serena's smile faded into an expression of mild confusion and deep thought. He sounded anxious. "Darien? What's wrong?"

On the other end Serena heard him exhale deeply in what sounded so much like relief. "Nothing."

Serena was sure of it, he sounded relieved. Relieved over what? That she was fine?

"I just had a bad dream, is all."

Serena could understand that, her dreams hadn't exactly been peaceful either. "What about? It sounds like really got to you."

"It did, but I'm good now. Now that I've heard your voice."

Once again, Serena could relate. She'd been acting silly, it had just been a dream and that was all. She'd overreacted, nothing more. She wasn't hurt and she hadn't been dragged from her bed by men hell bent on burning her at the stake for the crime of witchcraft.

"Did I wake you?" Darien's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Serena allowed her smile to return to her lips as she felt herself relax as the last of the tension faded almost completely. Keeping her cell phone to her ear, she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, concentrating on Darien's voice.

"No." She answered him softly, keeping her voice down so not to wake her parents or her brother. She didn't know how her parents would react to Darien, her boyfriend – she still couldn't believe that Darien was her boyfriend – calling her so early in the morning. When it came to her dating and to Darien, Serena never had a clue as to how her parents would react. They really didn't like the idea of her dating, dating Darien especially. Why, she didn't know. "You didn't wake me. Last night seemed to be the night for bad dreams."

Darien laughed. "And here I was hoping you were dreaming about me."

"Who said I didn't?" Serena replied playfully.

Darien's laughter was much more genuine and relaxed this time. "Want to do something before school?"

Serena opened her mouth to reply when a noise in Darien's background caught her attention. It took her a moment to name the sound. "Are you in your car?"

"Uh-huh." Darien answered, sounding momentarily distracted. "And, um…my car is seconds from your house."

Serena's heart skipped a beat. She rolled over, scurried across her bed on her hands and knees until she reached the other side. Once on her feet, she hurried to her window and pulled aside the curtain in time to see Darien's Austin Martin come to a stop on the side of the street just outside her house.

How had he known not to pull into her driveway because it would've woken her parents?

Shrugging the thought off, an excited and happy smile spread across her face as she watched Darien get out of the sleek black machine with his cell phone to his ear and look up at her window. Their eyes met and Serena suddenly found herself having trouble remembering how to breathe.

It still looked like twilight outside, the sun was barely peeking through the clouds on the horizon even though twilight had officially become day about half an hour ago.

Serena ran her eyes over his tall, solid frame almost purring in female satisfaction. This perfect male specimen with model envious handsome gorgeous looks was all hers. He was dressed in black jeans, a deep green sweater beneath a medium blue denim jacket with four pockets on the front. On his feet he wore white sandshoes and his hair was far scruffier than she'd ever seen it. He wasn't as neatly presented as usual – he must've gotten dressed in a hurry – but he still looked like a god.

"What do you say?" Darien asked her, looking up into her eyes through the glass of the window. "Want to spend the morning with me?"

Serena couldn't think of a better way to start her day. "Give me five minutes."

Darien smiled up at her with that happy charming smile of his. "I'll wait for you forever."

Serena giggled happily. He was so charming when he wanted to be, when he was with her. His words were precious to her, he always knew what to say to make her heart skip a beat and the rest of her tingle.

Unable to think of anything to say, she dropped her cell phone from her ear and pressed the end button. They could stand there all morning talking or she could spend a few minutes getting ready.

It only took her a few minutes to dress and get ready. Since it was a really cold morning, Serena decided to go with a pair of blue jeans, a light pink sweater and a heavy jacket. After writing a quick note to her parents explaining she'd been picked up to go to school early. Leaving it on the kitchen table where her mother would be sure to find it when she woke, Serena silently crept out of the house.

As Serena half jogged across her yard to her waiting boyfriend, Serena realised she'd never gotten dressed so quickly before. In fact she'd forgotten to apply any makeup. For a moment she considered running back into the house but then she saw how Darien was looking at her. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world.

With all thoughts about her appearance disappearing, she ran into Darien's open arms and wrapped her hands around his midsection as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Being in his arms again – especially after her dream – felt so perfect, so right. She was immediately taken over by a tidal wave of peace, happiness and love. They wiped the last thoughts of the horrifying dream away. They were feelings so warm that she didn't need her jacket to protect her from the cold of the morning; the glowing warmth in her heart would've kept her warm if she'd been naked in a snowstorm in the middle of Alaska.

She'd been born to be in Darien's arms.

Darien held her tightly to him, basking in the feeling of holding her in his arms again. He'd been so wound up, so set on getting to her to protect her, so ready to fight and to die or to kill for her. Even when she'd picked up her cell and had been alright, it hadn't been until she'd wrapped her arms around him and he'd wrapped his arms around her that he'd been able to relax, to believe that she was alright and unharmed. She was safe. He could feel all his urgency, all his fear and his violent urges to fight dissipate within him.

Everything was alright, she was alright. She was here with him, safe and unhurt, looking as beautiful as ever.

His dreams were just dreams. Serena wasn't in danger.

Even though a part of him didn't believe that.

* * *

Serena couldn't believe she was spending her lunch hour in the Chemistry lab! She didn't even like Chemistry! She'd only been put into the Chemistry class because the Biology classes had been full. Apparently Biology was a very popular subject at Willowson High.

In class this morning, her Chemistry teacher had informed her that in order to pass this class, she had to catch up on a few experiments and a whole lot of theory to stand a chance. That meant a whole lot more homework and sacrificing at least one or two lunch hours a week to conduct the experiments. This was the first of many to come.

And to top it off, she had very little idea what it was she was doing. She'd taken Biology at her old school because she'd never been any good at Chemistry! She had begged and pleaded to be put into any other subject but Chemistry, but to no avail. She had to take a science class and they were all full except this one. Just her luck. Right now she was following a step by step guide sheet her teacher had given her but Serena knew now that she'd need help in the future. She would have to ask the girls, she knew Amy would be the best one to ask. Was there anything that girl wasn't a genius at?

Serena sighed. She'd much rather be spending this time in the cafeteria in Darien's strong, warm arms listening to his soothing voice. She almost purred at the thought. What she wouldn't give to be with him now. Being apart from him was so hard, even though he was only a building or two away.

This morning before school, after picking her up nearly two hours early, Darien had taken her to a diner on the edge of town, which was on the main road into town, for breakfast. It was one of those open twenty-four hour places and surprisingly the food had been amazing. They'd sat across from each other in a booth talking about everything and anything over their pancakes. Darien with his coffee and she with her hot chocolate. They'd stayed there for over an hour and a half before Darien had glanced at his watch, announcing that they had to leave if they didn't want to be late for school.

Neither one of them had wanted to leave; they'd been having so much fun. But Serena had known the deep trouble she'd be in with her parents if she didn't go to school, especially after leaving the house so early in the morning.

Being with Darien for breakfast had seemed so right. In fact she could see herself doing it in ten years, though instead of a diner it would be in _their_ own home.

A girl could dream.

Reluctantly, Serena turned her attention back to what she was doing. She'd already collected all of the materials she needed from the store cupboard. Then she'd poured the liquid chlorine into a large beaker and set it on a Bunsen burner and it was just beginning to boil now. In another minute or two she'd have to add the Bi Car Soda and the white powered Ammonium Nitrate. Both were fine white powders, of which she'd already poured out the required amount into small thin test tubes.

Frankly, she just wanted to get this experiment over with, the smell of the chlorine was beginning to become really irritating. The point of the experiment was to cause some kind of chemical reaction that she had to document and then write up a report and an analysis. She was going to have to look up Ammonium Nitrate to write her report since she had absolutely no idea what it was. Maybe the library had a book titled, _'Chemistry for Dummies'_, that's what she really needed.

Picking up one of the test tubes, she poured the Bi Car Soda into the beaker and waited. The powder mixed with the clear chlorine and dissolved until it was a clear liquid again.

Huh, maybe there wasn't any reaction until all of the chemicals were added.

Serena reached for the second test tube of fine white powder; she just wanted to get this over with. If she finished and packed up quick enough, maybe she would still have time to find Darien and spend a few minutes with him before afternoon classes started.

"There you are."

Serena jumped startled and pulled her hand away from the beaker. She'd been about to add the Ammonium Nitrate when that familiar voice that made her tingle had startled her. She spun around with a beaming smile already on her face and saw him, standing in the doorway, staring at her like a man seeing the sun for the first time after being underground for a year. The way he could look at her like that every time they came together again after being apart for minutes made her swell with love, happiness and something else, something that was impossible to name.

Would a time ever come that this passion, yearning and excitement would fade? She hoped not. Serena loved the way her heart would pound whenever he was near her and she loved the way that a smile would always spread across her lips when she heard his voice, no matter how frustrated or dejected she was, he instantly brought warm and fuzzy feelings to her with his presence.

Finally recovering from seeing him, from being in his presence so unexpectedly, she realized she was staring unblinkingly into his eyes. She blinked and shifted her gaze from his eyes to look over the rest of him. It took her another moment to regain her senses enough to respond to what he had said. It was taking all of her self control and will power not to run across the room and fly into his arms. She had to get this experiment done and take down enough notes to write what she had too. If she didn't, she would lose her lunchtime tomorrow and that was time she wanted to spend with him.

"I told you I had to spend this lunch hour catching up."

Serena watched as Darien walked across the classroom to her lab bench and smiled at her from the other side of the bench. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the corners and leaned towards her. "By text message? You honestly expect me to survive this day without seeing you?" His smile turned from warm and happy from seeing her into his devil's smile. "Without kissing you?"

Serena laughed happily. He was so adorable and so male and so charismatic. How had she ever even thought that she'd be able to resist falling in love with him? "So, what was that in the car this morning, again at the diner, and again at first lunch? And that last one between classes last period?"

Darien felt his smile widen as she reminded him of the kisses they'd shared today and their time together at the dinner. He wasn't able to keep his hands off of her, every free moment he had, he wanted to spend with her, whether that be before school or between classes, he always found his way to her and more often than not, during those little instances, he found that he couldn't leave her with kissing her and a promise that he'd be seeing her again soon. He found himself counting the minutes until he could be with her again, classes and evenings were torture. At least at night he had the reprieve that she was in his dreams as Serenity, even if last nights dream hadn't been as peaceful and as pleasant as these strange dreams usually were.

This morning at the diner, spending time with her before they started their day had only further confirmed what he had realised when he'd woken up from his dream this morning, even if he hadn't realised it at the time. He couldn't let her go, he _wasn't able_ to let her go. Not now, not ever.

What they had between them was forever, he had no doubts about it anymore.

Anyway, Darien had tried staying away from her so that she could get her work done, but he'd only lasted half the lunch hour before he found himself searching for her. It hadn't taken him long to find her, he knew her class schedule. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't let her risk failing because of him. Her parents would, no doubt, blame the amount of time she was spending with him as the cause and they would most likely decrease that time until her grades improved. With her reluctance for him to meet her parents, he had the suspicion that they weren't too happy about something, either the fact that their daughter was dating or who it was that she was dating. Either way, he had to be very careful, her parents had the power to keep her from seeing him, at least, they would for a while until he found a way around them.

As bad as that sounded, Darien was used to getting his own way. He always found a way around obstacles in his path, not that there were ever many. His father's wealth, power and influence had always kept his path reasonably clear.

"I promise you can have a kiss the moment I'm done here." Serena promised him. She wanted to kiss him now, she really did, but if a teacher came in and saw that she was _distracted_ while dealing with chemicals, they'd both be in trouble. Her teacher trusted her to use the lab unsupervised, and she didn't want to risk that. Having to locate a teacher every time she needed to use the lab would be a major pain in the butt.

Although, kissing Darien might just be worth it.

Darien leaned away from her enough for her to continue. It was clear in those beautiful, deep, blue eyes of hers that she was going to stick with what she said with all of that stubbornness and unyielding will that he loved so much about her. Physically, she was delicate and small but inside she had the strength and will strong enough to rival his. It was part of what made the passion between them so intense.

To distract himself from her sweet lips, lush figure and gorgeous face, Darien forced his attention from her to the experiment she was doing. Maybe he could help to speed things up and he would get that kiss sooner.

Serena had a test tube in her hand with white powder in it while with her right hand she was taking some notes in her notebook resting on the corner of the bench. He noticed a worksheet on the table where she'd been standing and he reached for it.

What experiment was she doing? Since he was a year above her, he'd already been though these classes.

Darien studied the sheet as he slowly walked around the bench to her side, intending to offer her his help, when he realised that he wasn't familiar with this experiment. He read the list of chemicals and his eyes widened in horror and alarm. He knew this combination but not because he'd used them in an experiment.

"NO!!" Darien cried out frantically but it was already too late. He had looked up in time to see her pour the white powder into the Chlorine.

It was too late to stop it! He had to protect her!

The instant he had realized what was going to happen, all of the fierce protective urges and compulsions, from this morning, flared to life with a fury. He could feel everything he'd when he had woken this morning, only now they were a thousand times more powerful and intense.

Without another thought, Darien sprung forward moving as fast as he could, adrenaline flooding his system. They had seconds. Out of the corner of his eye he could already see the reaction beginning. He had to get her out of there!

Without wasting the time it would take to explain to her, or to even warn her, to run, Darien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and lifting her up off her feet. He would never be able to make it out the door in time. He looked around frantically for another option.

There!

In the corner of the classroom were two large metal storage lockers that were used to store the beakers and test tubes and other non-hazardous materials and resources used in the Chemistry lab. They weren't completely pushed into the corner, there was space between the two lockers where they met the corner. A space just big enough for the two of them to fit within.

Moving faster than he'd ever moved in his life, Darien ran to the corner and pushed Serena into the space before stepping into the cramped space after her. He pushed her down into the corner and onto her knees, effectively forcing her body into a ball. In the next second Darien was on his knees beside her, wrapping his body around the best he could, effectively wrapping her in a protected cacoon of his body and the corner and the floor. She was completely imprisoned between the wall, floor and him as he used his own body to shield her.

Any other time he would've found this an intimate situation to take advantage of, but right now, his entire being was consumed by the need to protect her, to keep her safe and unharmed.

No sooner had he positioned himself as a human shield between Serena and the danger did the fury of hell erupt within the room. The first thing he knew was the heat and the shock wave and then the noise of the explosion and the erupting classroom reached his ears. He gritted his teeth as it hit him and he pressed his tense body even harder against her.

Serena didn't know what the hell was going on. All she knew was that one moment she'd been taking down a few notes in her book when suddenly Darien had cried out frantically. She'd known immediately that something was wrong, but before she'd even had the chance to raise her head to ask him what was wrong, Darien had snatched her up off her feet and had carried her to the corner of the classroom where he'd wedged her into the space between two large grey metal storage lockers. Then he'd pushed her to the floor, forcing her body to roll up into a ball. Then he'd pressed her into the wall using his own body to shield her. The next moment, chaos had literally exploded around them. She heard glass shattering and multiple bangs and crashes that she could only think to be the loose objects and furniture being hurdled across the room. The air around her became hot and reeked of chemicals and smoke.

Serena's eyes grew wide. If Darien hadn't been there and acted, there was no doubt she would be dead right now. He'd saved her life. Looking up into his face, knowing only worry for him. Ice cold fear flooded her heart, fear for him, as tears filled her eyes. She frantically searched his face for the pain he must be enduring.

"Darien!?" Serena screamed, her voice filled with heart-chilling fear and frantic worry that she couldn't control. "Are you hurt? Please! Answer me!" She begged him hysterically.

As the sound of the explosion that was still ringing in his ears somewhat faded, he became aware of Serena's hysterical voice. Darien opened his eyes, fearful that she'd been hurt. The first thing that met his sight was Serena's tear-filled trembling eyes that were wide with fear as she lay curled into a ball beneath him. "It's alright. You're safe. It's over." He promised her, trying and needing to calm and reassure her. "Are you hurt?"

"Me?!" Serena gasped as if she couldn't believe that he was asking her that. "Are _you_ all right? Please, tell me you're not hurt!"

Darien was stunned by the depth and the intensity of the worry and concern she had for him. Did he dare to even consider that she cared for him that much that she couldn't bare to think of any harm coming to him even while he'd been protecting her?

Carefully, Darien wrapped his arms around her, lifted them both to their feet and rested his cheek against the side of her head as he hugged her close to him. "Sssshhhh." He whispered soothingly into her ear. "Everything's alright, I promise you, I'm fine."

Only when Darien felt her relax against him did he mentally scan himself. He felt no pain, although there was a throbbing ache beginning to take hold of his body from remaining so tense for so long but once he relaxed his body, the ache gradually began to fade.

However, he knew that if he hadn't been wearing such heavy clothing because of the cold, wet weather outside, he wouldn't be so luckily. At the very least he would have burns but his heavy jeans and his denim jacket had protected him from the heat of the explosion.

Reminded of the fact that there actually had been an explosion since all he'd been worried about was Serena, he looked over his shoulder at the damage.

It was at that moment that the overhead sprinklers activated, showering the entire room – including them – with water.

Darien held Serena securely and tightly against him, still keeping her back to the wall as he scanned the room for any other sign of danger. If he found none, he had to get her out of there.

Serena's lab bench had been on the far side of the lab, near the windows. The bench was almost completely gone, blown apart by the force of the explosion, along with the surrounding benches. The remainder of the lab wasn't in much better shape, the lab had been almost completely destroyed. The windows had shattered, not one remained intact, and allowed the icy cold, howling wind into the room and it was only a matter of seconds before the hot air around them began to cool. Lab stools lay in disarray with various levels of damage around the room, some had been completely mangled when they'd been thrown across the room, while others were near undamaged and piled in a heap along the wall opposite the windows. Broken and jagged pieces of Bunsen burners, test tubes, breakers and other objects and chemistry tools were scattered across the floor. The posters and samples of student's work that had been hung up on the walls were damaged beyond repair and everything near where Serena's bench had been was now blackened with soot and ash.

A fire may not have erupted from the explosion but that explosion had been deadly. His heart almost stopped beating in his chest and his blood turned to ice. There was no doubt, if he hadn't gotten Serena out of the way she never would've stood a chance of surviving the blast.

Serena had nearly died. He'd nearly lost her. She'd nearly been taken from him forever. She never would've smile at him or kissed him again.

Automatically, Darien pulled her even tighter against him, wrapping his arms even tighter around her. He had to convince himself that she was alright, that she wasn't hurt, that she was here in his arms, safe and alive. She _hadn't _been taken from him, she _hadn't _been killed in the explosion.

The icy water raining down on them and the adrenaline in his system were probably the only thing keeping him from passing out from the unbearable sensation of the overwhelming fear, dread and rage. He could feel Serena clinching to him tightly, trembling in his arms. From the cold or from the fear and horror of what had just happened, he didn't know.

Darien had to get her out of there. Now that he was aware of something other than the small figure in his arms, he could hear frantic and hysterical screams and yelling from outside of the room. The rest of the school was in a panic.

Drawing in a deep breath, Darien squeezed himself through the gap between the two storage lockers that were still standing. His eyes fell upon the spot on the floor that Serena had been standing only seconds before. If he hadn't realised what she was mixing and what would happen, if he hadn't acted, Serena would be dead right now. There was not a chance in hell that she would've been able to survive the explosion. If he hadn't left his friends and come looking for her, she would be dead.

Serena would be dead.

Blinding rage threatened to erupt within him but he used everything he had left within him after what he'd just endured, to force it back down. Now wasn't the time to fume over who's fault this was – when he found them they were going to pay, he didn't give a damn who it was – he had to get Serena out of there and get her to a doctor to guarantee that she was really okay.

Reaching beneath him, Darien helped Serena through the gap, ignoring the icy water raining down on them and drenching them. Serena looked pale and she was shaking but he suspected that she was cold was only half the reason. She'd nearly died, it wouldn't surprise him if she went into shock. She was strong, but everyone had their breaking point, even Serena.

Once she was standing beside him, Darien reached down and swooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest with one arm wrapped around her knees, the other around her shoulders. She was so tiny in his arms, so fragile, like a child. She didn't make a sound; she only leaned into him, still shaking.

Carefully watching his footing, Darien carried her over the debris of the wrecked classroom to the door. He was almost there when it was thrown violently open to reveal two male teachers – who had kicked it in – and several fearful and curious looking students behind them.

Darien watched as the two teachers looked around the destroyed lab with wide eyes before they finally rested on him and the precious burden he held in his arms.

"How the hell did the two of you survive?" One of the teachers asked in stunned disbelief.

Darien ignored him. He'd answer questions later, right now he had to get Serena to someone who could help her.

"What the hell happened?" The other teacher asked him, bewildered and anxious.

Darien froze where he was. He couldn't have Serena blamed for this, he had to protect her. "Someone switched her assignment sheets with one that mixed Chlorine and Ammonium Nitrate. A prank that would've killed her." His voice was ice cold and as hard as granite. It promised pain and suffering to the one responsible for this.

The eyes of everyone who'd heard that widened with horror and incredulity.

In the distance, Darien could hear sirens approaching. Hopefully one of them was an ambulance.

Pushing past the two teachers and the growing group of curious students crowding around, Darien carried Serena swiftly down the hall and out into the cold just in time to see a gigantic fire truck and an ambulance arrive at the school.

As Darien walked toward to ambulance, he took in the confused chaos around him. Other students stood around in small groups, looking confused, worried, horrified and shocked. There'd been an explosion at the high school where previously the worst thing to ever happen had been an old storage shed burning down.

As he reached the ambulance and the two paramedics, Darien handed Serena over to them, carefully laying her on a stretcher bed inside the ambulance but he refused to leave her. He stayed by her feet, standing outside the ambulance as the paramedics checked her blood pressure and for any signs of shock.

To his relief, she hadn't gone into shock and she had no injuries. She was cold because of the icy water and dreary weather and she was rattled and frightened because of the explosion but other wise she was fine.

With some colour returning to Serena's pale skin and a thick blanket wrapped around her, Darien turned his attention back to the school, able to see clearly the lab that would've been Serena's tomb if he hadn't been with her.

All the glass from the windows had been blown outwards, showing the area outside with glass, but that was the extent of the damage able to be seen from the outside.

This hadn't been an accident. Someone must've switched Serena's assignment sheets but why? This was beyond a prank. Whoever had done it had meant to seriously hurt – if not kill – her, but who would do that? Who was either that careless or that cold-blooded that they hadn't cared what happened to Serena?

If he hadn't read that sheet, Serena would be dead. Him too.

His dream had been right, Serena had been in danger. But was it over now? Had the one who'd done this meant for it to be a prank or was it something much darker than that? Had the one who'd done this meant for harm to come to Serena?

If so, then it wasn't over. No, Darien had the uneasy feeling that it was only just beginning.

And he had to end it before Serena or someone else he cared about was seriously hurt. Or worse.

* * *

**I know what your thinking, how can I top that scene with the explosion and all? I promise, this is only the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I know its been a long time, more than promised, and sorry about that. Both myself and my editor have been insanely busy. But I have great news. I am almost finished writing Cursed Hearts and Christmas is coming up so both myself and my editor should be able to find some free time.**

**Now just to let you guys in on what's happening I wrote 2 very long, long chapters which I have to turn into at least three chapers, maybe four. This was meant to be a "short" story but lets face it. Who out there honestly believed that?**

**I haven't written a "short" story since grade 7. I just love to write way too much!**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. As usual.**

**A special thanks to my Editor, AngelONight, who has managed to find time to edit my work (and believe me, editing my work takes a long time) in her busy schedule. **

**As always, comments/reviews/concerns of all forms are welcome. I post my work in order to become a better writer. So please, feel free to share!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Darien refused to let her out of his sight.

Not that Serena blamed him, what had happened yesterday had been a close call. If Darien hadn't been there, she'd be dead for sure. He'd saved her life and she was indebted to him for that.

She had downplayed it to her parents as much as possible, not wanting to freak them out even though the fact that Darien had saved her life would've scored major points for Darien in their book and she might've even been able to bring up the possibility of renegotiating those three little rules regarding her dating life. But she didn't want her parents to worry about her, no doubt if they ever found out that she'd nearly died, they would've been just as overprotective as Darien was.

Unbelievably no one had been hurt. The blast had been contained to the lab and no one had been standing outside the windows during the time of the explosion. The lab was locked off to all students and staff, and anyone who'd had class in that particular lab had been given a free period. Apparently there was no structural damage to the building so it would only be a matter of weeks before the lab was up and running again. No one had been hurt by the explosion, not one burn or cut from flying glass and the school administration was steadily promoting that fact since the school didn't look too good after a whole room was blown up and very nearly gravely injured two students.

According to the latest gossip there were no clues yet as to whom it was that set up the deadly prank but Serena wasn't worried. She'd always believed in the good in people, whoever had done it most likely hadn't meant for the prank to be as life threatening as it had been. Serena seriously doubted anyone would try anything like that again.

But if she wasn't at home or in class, Darien was right by her side. She loved him for being so concerned and protective of her but he was being paranoid and suspicious of everyone. She'd tried to convince him that what had happened had been a prank, a dangerous one, but a prank nonetheless and that whoever had done it probably hadn't realised just how deadly it could have been. Maybe, just maybe, they'd only meant to scare her, not kill her.

All day Darien had been with her whenever she wasn't in class. Every class she'd walked out of she found him waiting at the door for her to walk her to her next class or anywhere she had to go. When she'd needed to use the bathroom he'd refused to let her go in unless one of the girls went in with her while he waited right outside the door. In the cafeteria he'd constantly kept his eyes on everyone and anyone who came near them. Mina had joked that he was acting like an overprotective guard dog but Darien hadn't been paying attention to what any one of them had been saying.

This hadn't gone unnoticed and Mina had ended up giving up trying to include him in the conversation with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

Darien of course hadn't noticed in the slightest. He'd been too busy keeping an eye out for the axe murder among their fellow students who would at any moment jump out and attempt to kill her.

Serena loved that he was so caring and protective of her but Darien was going to give himself a heart attack if he didn't calm down. He was vigilantly battle ready as if prepared to jump into hand-to-hand combat with a dozen foes hell bent on killing her at any moment.

School had ended for the day two hours ago but Darien hadn't taken her home, instead he'd asked her if she was up to spending the afternoon with him. She hadn't been able to say no. Not that she'd ever want to. He'd driven her to what everyone knew as 'Make-out Look-out' on the corner of town, which was still technically within the town boundaries – at least Serena hoped it was – so she wasn't disobeying her parent's rules and they wouldn't have any grounds to keep her from being with him. The name wasn't that imaginative. Who else but high school students could come up with such a ridiculous, but at the same time, catchy name? Either way, it was a beautiful place to be.

It was even colder than usual, so it was deserted. Surrounded by lush green grass and beautiful healthy living forest, they were parked on the edge of a cliff over looking the valley, the town and the miles and miles of thick dense forest that surrounded and isolated the town. Even with the dreary icy weather, it was a beautiful place and the perfect make-out spot. It was private and peaceful.

Though there wasn't much making-out going on; for the last hour they'd sat in his car with the heater on and the two of them not saying a word. Darien was deeply absorbed within his own thoughts and Serena let him. She could sense that he needed to think but he also needed her with him and she was alright with that. As long as they were together she didn't care what they did. Although she couldn't completely overlook that he was way too paranoid when it came to her – in all manner of ways.

It also gave Serena the opportunity to think herself. Now that things between the two of them had settled and they were officially together, she had more time to contemplate her dreams and the possible meanings of those dreams.

The night before last, she had dreamed of danger. Serenity had been taken from her bed in the middle of the night to be burned at the stake. Serena couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, ignore the coincidental and significant details mirroring the dream and what had happened yesterday. Out of the blue, danger had pounced on the both of them, her and Serenity, danger at the hands of another. Had the dream been some kind of warning? A warning of the coming danger?

She hadn't dreamed last night, and for that she was grateful. No matter how indifferently she'd acted about the explosion yesterday, she had still nearly died. She didn't think she could have handled another emotionally distressing and draining dream on top of that.

And with each dream, Serena was finding it harder and harder to think of them as only dreams. They felt so real, so intense and filled with so much emotion and detail. They felt like memories. Was it possible that she was somehow getting _visions_ of what had really happened in 1642? It sounded so impossible but with how her life was right now, it was beginning to sound more and more plausible.

And it wasn't just the dreams. It was the intense and undeniable connection between her and Darien. The way she'd been drawn towards him had been well and truly beyond strange. It w as something else, something that logic told her shouldn't be possible. The emotions and urges she'd felt for him the instant she'd first looked up into his eyes were almost exactly identical to how Serenity felt about and was drawn to Endymion. Only what Serena had and was now feeling was so much stronger and powerful than that, almost as if their love had been growing stronger for the past three centuries.

Since they had been parted by a tragic death and had finally found each other again . . .

Serena sensed that she was very close to something important, as if the pieces were coming together but she just couldn't see the bigger picture. There was something that she was missing, something that was right before her eyes and it was maddening. She felt as if she should have been able to see, to know, the answers to her questions. But she just couldn't get to them!

The answers were right there and she was blind!

She probed deeper, searching her mind for what it was calling out to her.

Could it be . . . ? Serena blinked as a thought entered her mind – not the one that was calling out to her – and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Dread, fear, horror, and so much more icy emotions followed her heart into her stomach.

What if what she was feeling were actually Serenity's feelings for Endymion? Could it be? Could that be where all of this was coming from? Maybe none of the love she felt belonged to her.

No! She refused believe that! What she felt was for Darien and it belonged to her and her alone! She wouldn't doubt her heart; she knew what it was that _she_ felt.

But what if, maybe, just maybe . . . .

"Serena?"

Serena blinked as she was pulled from her thoughts and turned to find Darien staring at her with his intense, worried-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Serena bit her bottom lip, tentatively. Should she tell him about her dreams? Would he think that she was crazy or would he understand? How did she even begin to tell her boyfriend that she was having weird dreams set three hundred and fifty years ago and that she was beginning to suspect they weren't really dreams but were something else? Something that shouldn't be possible.

Yeah right. She'd end up single with a one way ticket to the nut house.

Serena averted her eyes. "It's nothing."

Something was bothering her, that Darien could see as plain as day. He had snapped out of his chaotic thoughts of Endymion, the dreams, Serena and that he'd nearly lost her just twenty-four hours before – not to mention the anarchic feelings and demanding urges that the explosion and their near deaths experiences had brought to life within him – to find Serena so deep in thought with chaotic confusion and turmoil in her beautiful eyes. He just had to know what it was that she was thinking about. Was she thinking about the explosion and how she'd almost been killed even though she was trying her hardest to pretend that it wasn't bothering her that she'd nearly lost her life?

He had to make her open up to him.

"Please Serena." Darien begged her endearingly. "Something's bothering you. What is it? You can tell me. Whatever it is."

Serena stared into his eyes, touched by his worry and his sincerity. He really did care and he really did want to help her with whatever it was that was troubling her. Could she tell him? Would he understand without thinking that she was nuts? They'd known each other a few weeks but it felt so much more like they'd known each other for a life time. What had she done to deserve this perfect guy?

With a deep sigh, Serena closed her eyes for a brief moment to collect herself – what little she could actually gather while she was in his presence – before she spoke. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he was still waiting patiently for her to speak. He might think she was nuts but he wouldn't leave her because of it. Of that she was certain. "I've been having these strange dreams." For some reason, that one short sentence completely caught his full attention and he straightened in his seat. She looked away, unable to go on while watching him stare at her like that. "You're in them. They're set in olden times, three hundred years ago at the least. They're of us, only I am named Serenity and you're called -." She hesitated uncertainly. She didn't know why, but saying Endymion's name aloud in Darien's presence felt more potent than it should be. The significance that one word carried was confusing and overpowering and she didn't understand it at all.

Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing. The moment he'd heard her say the name Serenity, he'd known at once that she was having the same dreams as he was. He didn't and couldn't doubt it. First the magnetic, gravitational pull and instantaneous bond between them and now they were having the same dreams? Dreams that were so detailed and emotionally driven that they just couldn't be ordinary dreams.

"-Endymion."

What the hell was going on and what the hell did it mean?!?! Why were they sharing dreams of this couple from so long ago? So much of this wasn't making any sense at all. He was stunned to the point that he felt numb.

Serena gasped and turned her gaze back to him to gape at him, her jaw dropping. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? Had he said Endymion? A name she'd only ever heard in her dreams and had never spoken aloud to him before?

To say that she was shocked was the understatement of the year.

"How did you know that?"

Darien didn't know how to answer her without completely freaking her out. He couldn't believe this, how could he expect _her_ too?

Drawing in a deep breath, Darien answered her while staring into her eyes to both keep her calm and so that she could see the truth in his eyes. With how well she seemed to be able to read him, she would know that he was just as confused and uncertain as she was about all of this. "In the first dream, Serenity and Endymion were dancing together in the grand ballroom at Endymion's manor. The second dream they danced around a large old willow tree in a clearing in the middle of the woods. A place Serenity saw as her sanctuary. The third dream showed us two happenings. Endymion and Serenity's first kiss and Endymion proposing to Serenity." He drew in another deep breath if only for the excuse to have a second to tighten his grip on his waning sanity. "And last night I dreamed of Endymion recklessly racing his horse through the forest at night. All Endymion had known was that Serenity was in grave danger and that he had to get to her. That she was going to be burnt at the stake as a witch."

Serena was having an out of body experience. All she could think of was that she and Darien were having the same dreams and she felt a little amount of relief that he didn't think that she was nuts. "I had the same dreams except last night I dreamed of Serenity being snatched from her bed in the middle of the night."

Darien's mind gradually began to function again. So they weren't having the same dreams, they were dreaming from only one perspective, Serena was dreaming from Serenity's perspective and he was dreaming from Endymion's. "We're sharing the same dreams of this couple. Only we're looking through their eyes, but wearing our faces." He mumbled to himself, thinking out loud.

From the moment they had first met, there had been an instant, unexplainable connection between them. A connection that could be linking their dreams.

Serena slumped down in her seat. "What does all of this mean?"

Darien didn't have an answer for her, and really who could answer her? They were sharing dreams of a couple living in olden times. The dreams were too detailed and the emotional impact they held were too intense and real to be merely dreams. In fact, they felt more like memories. "Something was going on here, something that they couldn't stop or begin to explain. He had no clue what any of this meant or where it was leading them but right now that wasn't the thing worrying him most.

Endymion had tried to warn him, though his dreams, that Serena had been in danger. The urgency and fear for her safety that he'd woken feeling had been a warning. He knew it now. He'd dismissed the dream and the feeling that Serena was in danger and ignoring it had nearly cost them both their lives. He'd nearly lost her and it hadn't been an accident. Someone had wanted to hurt Serena and something about the prank didn't sit right with him. Why would someone give Serena the three chemicals that would cause a serious explosion? One that would've killed her. It hadn't been a _harmless_ prank, and it had never intended to be. Someone wanted to seriously hurt Serena, maybe even kill her, and that thought did more to him than he was willing to even admit to himself.

All Darien knew for certain was that something was going on that was much bigger than the two of them and they had to figure it out before something else happened and he really did lose her forever.\

* * *

**January 17****th**** 1643**

"Burn the witch!"

The furious cries and shouts filled the usually quiet peaceful town of Little Willow. A town that had once been filled with kindness and generosity was on this night filled with hatred, fear and anger. Men, who had always had such gentle hands and tongues so kind crowded around the town square shouting with violent fury. A group of men were throwing wood around the dead willow tree that had once been a beautiful blooming willow that had filled the town square with the colours of nature's beauty. It had mysteriously died overnight a fortnight ago and that was when the fear had begun to grow. Women silently and fearfully clutched their small children to them, standing silently and submissively behind their husbands, waiting for the accused woman to be brought out to be burnt at the stake for the crime of witchcraft.

To most it had been a shock. The woman accused had always seemed so kind and generous and beautiful. But she had been born so beautiful that envy and jealously had sparked within many women, and that she caught the eye of every man in the village, including husbands, did not aid her. Despite her kindness, most women who were not of a pure loving heart grew to hate and despise her, and not many husbands could forever ignore the accusing, jealous tongues of their wives.

And so when the beloved willow had died overnight, voices fuelled by fear and jealousy whispered of a witch in their mist. And so when the town's flawless beauty had been accused of being the witch the women held their tongues from rising to her defence, seeing their chance to rid the town of the woman who caught their husband's eyes and the men held their tongues in fear of their wives accusing them of unfaithfulness and lust.

It had been insisted that for a woman to have been born so flawlessly beautiful it had to be proof in itself that she had been a born witch. And when she had captured the heart of the village's most eligible bachelor, it had sealed her fate in the village's eyes. She had been accused of using witchcraft to bewitch him into a secret marriage proposal.

"Let me go!!! No!!! The accusations against me are false!! I am no sooner a witch than the night sky is without beauty!"

But Serenity's desperate cries fell upon deaf ears as two men, whom she had known all her life, dragged her through the mud and the angry crowd to the tree. Their hold on her so tight that they were bruising her flawless milky skin that was as soft to the touch as a healthy rose petal. It was a chilling night and she wore nothing but her long white night gown which she had been wearing when she had been snatched from her bed. Her long hair had fallen into disarray around her and her hands and feet had been shackled tightly in chains.

Her parents had tried to save her from the mob but they had held no chance against the two dozen men who had stormed her home. Her parents had been locked away in the cellar when it had became clear that they were not about to let the mob take her to burn her alive at the stake. Her father was a wealthy man but in the small town he held little power against all the rest.

Serenity thanked the lord that her parents would be spared of witnessing her death, unlike her love who had tried to save her from her fate. The moment Endymion had heard of what was happening in the town and to his wife to be, he had galloped on his fastest horse in attempt to save her, but like her parents he had been overpowered and was now locked away in the town jail. Endymion's father could stop this but he was too far away and would never get there in time. And because of this, Endymion would watch her burn before his eyes.

Serenity would have given anything for him to turn away and not watch but she knew that request of him would fall upon deaf ears. Just as her desperate cries of innocence did. These people were consumed by fear and hatred; they would listen to no one until it was too late.

And there it was. The once beautiful old willow from which the town, Little Willow, had been named. Now it was lifeless, without colour and without beauty and she would now follow its fate.

Roughly, the two men who had dragged her to the tree lifted her up onto the three feet high pile of wood and pulled her arms above her head and secured her bindings to a branch above her. Serenity didn't struggle; she knew she would never get free. This was to be her fate. To be burned alive as a witch before the eyes of her love. She could accept her fate, if only it would not destroy the man she loved.

Ignoring everything that was happening around her, Serenity looked over the heads of the crowd to the small bared window of the town's only cell. There she found the desperate, fearful and horrified face of her love. Endymion had fought so fiercely, so desperately against her captors in order to free her that they had had to lock him away so he would not interfere. He was the son of the province's governor, he would be fine. No one would dare harm him or keep him locked up for long. He would live.

"Serenity de Whytt." The Pastor said loudly and clearly. At the sound of his voice, the crowd became silent and still. "You have been accused of the crime witchcraft. For yours sins against this village you are hereby sentenced to death by burning. May the Lord have mercy on your soul." And he turned to step down from the wood.

"Father." Serenity called after him softly, taking her eyes from her love to him.

The Pastor slowly turned around to face her with an expression of chilling hardness on his sharp features, his tone as cold as the harsh winter that had just passed. "Yes, child?"

Serenity looked into his eyes with desperation and fear but not completely for herself. He had asked for mercy upon her soul as was his duty as god's voice on earth, but the man that he was wished her no more mercy than those carrying the torches did. "Endymion. I pray you to assure me that no harm will befall him for the crimes held against me." She knew the answer, but she had to hear it. She could not go to her death knowing that her love would face harm because of the sins charged against her, whether she had committed them or not.

The Pastor hesitated. For a moment doubt and reason flashed in his eyes before the cold hardness returned. For a moment he had clearly doubted the crimes she was accused of but he had dismissed the thought.

"Please." Serenity begged him beseechingly. "Grant me this comfort."

"Young Endymion has no crime charged against him." His voice was harsh and hard but low enough so only she could hear. "He was locked away until your death can free him of your wicked spell."

Serenity closed her eyes, relief flooding her. "Thank the Lord." And she sensed the priest descend the wood pile.

Slowly Serenity opened her eyes and returned them to the window of the jail cell, her love hadn't moved as much as an inch.

They were in love. That was their only crime.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw someone lower their fire torch to the pile of wood and ignited it. As the heat and flames built around her as the seconds passed and the smell of burning wood and oil reached her nose, she knew her fate was inevitable.

Serenity turned her full attention to her love and she gave him a small loving smile. "I love you Endymion." She mouthed to him.

"SERENITY!!!! NNNNNOOOOO!!!" Endymion cried as he violently pulled and yanked against the bars but it was futile. Even if he could get free of his cell, he would never have been able to get to her in time to save her.

For his sake, Serenity held back her pain-filled screams as long as she could for her love's sake but soon her pain filled screams filled the night.

And then Serenity knew no more.

* * *

"So, according to the dreams, Serenity was murdered by the town?"

Darien nodded his head twice in response to Serena's comment, deep in thought. He'd been thinking about the dreams – all of them – all day. Last night's dream had shown them Serenity's murder. She'd been unjustly burned at the stake for witchcraft. As far as they'd seen in the dreams, there'd been no evidence against her, nothing to support that Serenity had been a witch. So why had the town condemned her as one? They'd both seen it in the eyes of the town's people last night that they hadn't had a single doubt that Serenity was a witch, one who'd been a serious threat to them.

Which was completely ridiculous. Serenity never would'vfe hurt anyone; she was a gentle and loving soul, just like Serena.

What was even worse than that Serenity had been unjustly burned at the stake for a crime she hadn't committed was that Serenity had been murdered before Endymion's eyes.

All day they'd been trying to figure out what the meaning and purpose behind the dreams. They weren't normal dreams, they were something else but the real question was, did everything they see actually happen in 1643? And if so, how and why were they seeing these past events through their dreams?

And what did something that had happened over three hundred years ago have to do with the two of them now? And why now, three hundred years later, was all of this coming to light? What was so important about now? What had started all of this in the present?

So many questions and so few answers.

How were they going to figure this out with nothing but dreams of something that had happened three centuries ago?

Darien was getting a headache. So much didn't make any sense. He was missing something, something important and until he figured it out, he was never going to find the answers to his endless line of questions.

The only things for certain were that Little Willow had been the name of Willowson when it had first been established and that Serenity and Endymion were calling out for help through their dreams. It was the only explanation that Darien could come up with, even if the whole thing did sound completely insane.

In history class earlier, something else had occurred to him. The curse, the one that was supposedly over the town, could it have anything to do with Serenity and Endymion? The curse did mention a witch who was burned at the stake. Could Serenity be the witch of the legend? If she was, why would Serenity place a curse over the town to condemn love when love was so precious to her?

"Poor Endymion." Serena whispered dismally, pulling Darien from his line of thought.

Darien looked down at her completely perplexed. "Poor Endymion? It was Serenity who was burned alive."

Serena looked up at him with her heart-shattering sadness-filled eyes that appeared as if they should've been filled with tears and Darien's heart nearly stopped. He was at the mercy of those eyes; he would never be ale to deny her anything when she was armed with such expressive eyes. "Serenity died a painful and violent death but it was Endymion who hurt the most. He was forced to watch helplessly as the woman he loved more than life itself died screaming before his eyes. I can't imagine anything more excruciating."

Darien could understand what she meant. He had endured everything Endymion had last night. He'd woken this morning with tears streaming down his face. Breathing had been excruciating and he'd wanted nothing more than for his anguish to end. He'd woken contemplating suicide. But he'd kept that to himself, he didn't want to scare Serena, who had endured Serenity's pain as her own. She hadn't said it but he knew she'd woken screaming in agony.

No doubt scaring her parents half to death.

Once Darien had pulled himself together – as much as he'd been able to anyway – this morning, he'd put aside everything he'd felt at the thought – and experience – of losing the woman he loved and he had called Serena on her cell phone. While he had endured the excruciating pain of the loss of love, Serena had endured one of the worst kinds of physical pain imaginable.

It had taken Serena a several minutes to calm herself down and separate Serenity's emotions and pain from her own and to convince herself that she hadn't actually been burned alive. Only then had she started to calm down. Her parents had still been reprimanding her in the background for scaring the hell out of them because she'd woken them with her deafening hysterical screams of sheer agony.

It had taken everything Darien had had not to jump straight into his car and drive to her as he'd done the day before last, especially after he'd nearly lost her in the explosion.

He was so afraid of losing her – just as Endymion had lost Serenity – and it was eating at him, worse than any physical pain he'd ever endured and he'd endured plenty. He'd had a very long list of painful sport injuries and an even longer list of injuries inflicted from the stupid stunts teenage boys were prone too.

Not caring that they were standing on the sidewalk of one Willowson's two main streets, Darien pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him, needing to comfort her. They'd been taking a slow walk around town since it wasn't raining and the icy, chilly wind had subsided, leaving it warm enough to be outside without dressing up like an Eskimo. Right now they stood outside the only old abandoned building on the block. It was an old decaying hotel that desperately needed to be torn down. It was four stories of cracked brick walls and rotting wooden floors and it needed to be torn down before it crumbled anymore and just collapsed on its own. It was a safety hazard.

Darien took a moment to take in the feel of Serena in his arms and her sweet intoxicating scent before he spoke. What was it about her that made him want more? More time with her, more time holding her in his arms, more time kissing her . . .

"Endymion cared nothing for his own pain until Serenity was long dead. Once she was, all he wanted was death. To be with her again."

"He loved her so much." Serena whispered into his chest before she looked up into his eyes, eyes filled with so much love and concern for her. How could she not love him? He still refused to let her out of his sight when he didn't absolutely have to for fear that something would happen to her. "Serenity didn't care about herself. All she cared about was Endymion and the pain her death would cause him. Her last thoughts were of him. She held back her screams as long as she could for him. She didn't want him to suffer with her." Unable to help herself, Serena raised her hand to his face and delicately cupped his cheek, never looking away from his deep and intense eyes. "I can understand how she felt. When you shielded me with your own body in that Chem Lab, all I was worried about was you. I don't know what I would've done if you'd been hurt because of me."

Darien gently rubbed his thumb back and forth along her jaw line. "As long as you weren't hurt, any injury would've been worth it."

"So ready and willing to throw yourself in the line of fire for me, just like Endymion." Serena whispered with pain in her voice at the truth in her words. The last thing she wanted to see was Darien hurt, especially because of her but she knew that that was the way it was. Darien wouldn't have it any other way. Through Endymion Darien had learned what it was like to lose one he loved so dearly. He had lost his mother as a child but Serena knew that losing her would be so much worse for him. To suffer such loss twice in one lifetime would surely destroy him.

Darien didn't respond. There was nothing to say. What she'd said was true. He was just as protective of Serena as Endymion had been of Serenity. Maybe that was why they were getting these dreams of Serenity and Endymion. Maybe their love and need for each other, the bond that connected them, was so similar to what Endymion and Serenity had had that somehow the two tortured longing spirits had reach out to them for help.

Needing to feel that bond, that connection between them, Darien moved his other hand to hold the other side of Serena's neck and slowly leaned down towards her. Their lips drawing closer and closer.

Serena closed her eyes and rose up onto her toes, steadying herself against him with her hands braced against his hard muscled chest and prepared herself for his all consuming kiss. He hadn't kissed her since early this morning when he'd picked her up for school. They'd both been too distracted all day by their dreams to pay much attention to their physical needs. She wanted – needed – his kiss. Needed not only to feel how much he felt for her in his kisses but also for the brief distraction, a moment of relief, that his kiss would give her from the chaos of everything happening around them and within their own minds.

"Hey, Darien!"

Darien cursed under his breath at the interruption when their lips had been only millimetres apart. Pulling very reluctantly away from her, Darien looked over his shoulder to see Andrew, Chad and Greg standing two stores down the street from them, outside of the sports store they brought a lot of their sporting gear and equipment for the basketball team from. Greg was pointing at something in the window display.

"Come check this out, would you Dare?" Andrew called to him. "We need your opinion on this. It'll just take a sec!"

Darien let out an annoyed breath. Talk about bad timing. Something his best friend seemed to have a knack for when it came to precious moments between him and Serena. First Andrew had intruded on their first date and now he was interrupting their not-so-private private time.

When things really became more serious between Serena and him, he was going to have to switch off his cell phone and all other tools of communication, Darien mused with a shake of his head.

Serena couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on Darien's face. He looked so ready to kill Andrew, it was clear that he really didn't appreciate the interruption. And not wanting to be one of those girlfriends who made her guy choose between her and his friends, she stepped back from him, out of his arms, and gave him a gentle push. "Go ahead. I'll wait here."

Darien hesitated, uncertain and hesitant to leave her. "Are you sure?"

Serena resisted the urge to shake her head at his over protectiveness and a genuine smile came to her lips. He really didn't want to leave her alone, even for a minute. It was either really sweet, or it was really disturbing that he was so overprotective and obsessive after only knowing each other for a matter of weeks.

"I think I can survive a few minutes without you. Besides you can make it up to me by buying me ice cream." Serena nodded her head towards the ice cream parlour across the street. She'd wait there, she wasn't interested in sports gear and she didn't want to interrupt their guy talk.

Darien laughed, his unease easing. "You're the best girlfriend ever." And he kissed her affectionately on her cheek. "I'll only be a few minutes." He promised.

As Darien jogged lithely away from her towards his friends, Serena took a moment to admire to view, and oh boy, what a view it was. As intense and mature as he was when it came to their relationship and what was happening between them, he was still a seventeen year old guy with the raging hormones of a teenager, the maturity of an eight year old and the body of an adult.

It was refreshing to see him acting his age sometimes. Darien was always so serious and mature. He needed more of the fun and carefree in his life and less of the seriousness and sadness and worry. And she'd do whatever it took to bring that out in him much more often. She wanted him to be happy, no matter what she had to do or what it meant had to happen between them.

Serena watched him as he talked with his friends, so much more visibly relaxed and upbeat than he'd been minutes before. He was so worried about her and whatever was happening with Serenity and Endymion but for a few minutes he was letting that go and the change in him – the happiness – was so apparent. This was the Darien she wanted him to be, happy and worry-free.

They both needed these few precious moments free of their worries and fear or they'd lose their minds. It was amazing how easily these moments came when they allowed them to.

Serena pushed everything to the back of her mind except for what flavour ice cream she wanted. As much as they needed to figure everything out, she wanted – if only for a few minutes – to forget everything and just focus on being with Darien. She turned away from Darien and his friends and looked both ways down the street, checking for any oncoming traffic. As far as she could see, Darien and the guys were the closest people to her. The street was almost otherwise deserted except for a woman pushing a double pram down the opposite sidewalk three stores up. Empty cars were parked along the street on both sides but there were no moving cars on the street for a full block, at the intersection.

Willowson really was a small peaceful town. No hustle and bustle. She could see herself as that loving mother pushing the pram down the street.

Serena smiled wistfully. One day. Willowson would be the perfect place to raise any children she might one day have, after she first got out and saw the world. Hopefully with Darien right there with her.

Deciding it was safe to cross the street, Serena stepped off the sidewalk behind a white Falcon Accord and onto the black tarmac of the street. She was going to have vanilla chocolate chip sundae with nuts and whipped cream. Yummy!

Behind her, an ear piercing violent cracking sound pierced through the calm air of Willowson, that sounded so much like rock being hit by lightening and made her freeze.

"SERENA!!!!"

Serena didn't need to turn around to know that something was suddenly very wrong. Darien's cry had been so loud and horror-struck that it instantly had her heart racing, pumping icy blood through her veins. She'd known this feeling once before, just two days ago in the Chemistry Lab that now needed to be completely reconstructed.

Time slowed down. She could hear the sound of cracking rock, beneath it she could just make out the thudding of frantic running footsteps moving towards her. She turned, every inch seeming to take minutes, and she looked up to see deep cracks splintering through the wall of the four story building she was standing in front of. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Darien running towards her with all his might, a look of sheer desperation and terror on his face, his eyes impossibly wide.

Serena instinctively knew Darien didn't stand a chance of getting to her in time to stop her from being crushed beneath the several tons of brick and framing that were milliseconds from breaking free of the structure.

She was about to die. Desperately, Serena looked into Darien's eyes with love, sorrowful knowing and remorse in her eyes. The same look Serenity had worn when she'd looked into Endymion's eyes for the last time in their dreams last night when she'd known that she was about to be taken from him.

Darien couldn't think of anything but moving faster, of reaching her in time to do something to save her life. He couldn't lose her. Because of Endymion and their dreams, he knew what losing her would be like, what it would feel like, and he'd rather die with her than to endure that for himself. He would save her life or he'd die with her, there was no other option. He didn't understand how they had fallen so deeply in love that they were air to each other, but he didn't care. He loved her and he couldn't – wouldn't – be without her. She was his and he wanted her with him for the rest of his life. He loved her! He HAD to save her! He never should've left her side! If she died, it would be his fault! How could he have been so stupid, so careless with her life?!

He wasn't going to make it. Serena was frozen where she was, staring into his eyes with wide eyes filled with love, fear and something else. Something that had been in Serenity's eyes the last time she'd looked into Endymion's eyes in his dream last night.

And it hit him.

Regret. Regret that he would have to endure watching her die.

NO!! He wasn't going to watch her die! He was going to save her! Whatever it took!

'_Serena.'_

A large section of the wall high up broke free and fell forward into thin air and plummeted down, straight for where Serena was standing. A millisecond later the rest of the front of the building broke free and plummeted down after the first chunk of jagged wall.

Serena was going to be crushed before his eyes.

Serena closed her eyes. She didn't want Darien to see her fear that was now too immense to keep from her eyes. She'd spare him the sight of that look in her eyes while he watched her die. It was strange, she knew she was going to die, but she felt a wave of peace consume her. She felt love for her family, her friends but most of all, for Darien. It filled her and she became warm with the light and warmth of love. She was loved and she loved others. She felt no anger, no hate or regret other than that Darien would have to witness her death, helpless to stop it, just as Endymion had. She was going to leave Darien and there was nothing she could do about it, but she knew in her heart of hearts that she'd see him again; that they would be together again one day after he'd lived his life. She didn't know if there was a heaven, but she firmly believed that there was something after death. What she shared with Darien just didn't die or end; it lived on in a way that they couldn't understand.

She wanted to tell Darien that she loved him, that she didn't want him to blame himself for her death, but there was no time. She'd have to trust that he'd know how much she cared about him and that she wanted him to be happy. He had known so much pain and loneliness in his life, a life that had just begun. He deserved to have nothing but love and happiness in his life. He had already suffered more than his share. It tortured her that she would be the cause of even more pain in his life.

"NNNNOOOO!!!"

Serena didn't even have a chance to wince in pain at the deafening roar roared straight into her ear before she felt a hard warm hard body ram into her with crushing force as Darien wrapped his arms around her waist while they both fell to the ground. She braced herself for the pain of being crushed beneath Darien's greater weight and the hard rough surface of the road a single moment before they were both crushed beneath tonnes of falling brick and wooden framing.

No! Not Darien! No! He couldn't die with her! She didn't care if she died but Darien had to live!

In some corner of her that was still aware, Serena realised that the crushing weight of Darien's weight never came. Instead she became aware of him forcing her body into a ball as he curled his own body around hers.

Darien didn't even feel the pain of the impact of hitting the black asphalt of the street with both his and Serena's weight and he heard rather than felt the material tear on the coarse black surface. Curling into a protective ball around Serena, he used the force created by his leap to somersault them over until his feet hit the tarmac once again. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was running again as the first massive chunk of wall hit the sidewalk only inches from where they were. If they hadn't rolled, they would've been crushed.

The piercing and deafening sound of crushing and tearing metal and shattering glass pieced the air around him a heartbeat before the sound was drowned out by a loud crushing sound as a piece of wall landed on the white Falcon Accord parked on the side of the road only a few feet from where Serena had been standing.

Ignoring all of it, the deafening noise, the trembling ground and cracking under his feet, the strained pain of his body, the screaming protests from his muscles as he pushed himself harder than ever before, Darien forced his legs into action and he threw himself forward and up into the air. Leaping with all his strength, he sprung them as far as he possibly could. In the next instant they were flying through the air, soaring above the street. Twisting them so that he'd hit the ground first with Serena on top of him, Darien landed even harder than he had first time. Once again he forced himself to ignore the pain that shot through him as he heard more material ripping and was certain that this time his flesh was tearing as well.

The instant Darien impacted with the ground with Serena fully on top of him, he wrapped his arms and legs around her and threw his weight to one side, in effect rolling them over and over, sideways this time, towards the other side of the street even as he felt the road beneath them tremble and crack with the impact of even heavier pieces of wall hit the ground.

The chaotic noise around them was deafening. The massive chunks of wall hitting, cracking and penetrating the sidewalk and the street, the cars being crushed, metal and brick shattering and ripping, it was all exploding around them, all in a matter of seconds.

Four feet from where he'd landed, there were two SUV's parked along the side of the street, the opposite side from the collapsing building front. If he could get to them, he might be able to save Serena's life by using them for cover. As long as nothing landed on them heavier than one or two tonne, the vehicles should hold up. Either way, it was their only chance. They were Serena's only chance.

Using all his strength, everything he had, Darien rolled them faster and faster towards the SUVs but still he could tell it was going to be a very close call. Massive chunks of wall and brick were raining down around them and the street behind them was buried beneath rubble and wreckage. Out of the corner of his eye, while he rolled them both as quickly as he possibly could, Darien could see another large chunk of wall, that would crush and kill them instantly, falling through the air towards them.

He wasn't going to let Serena die! He was going to save her life whatever it took! He'd already saved her life once and he'd do it again. And again and again. As long and as many times as he had to to keep her alive and with him. He wouldn't watch Serena die as Endymion had watched Serenity die. Whatever it took, if he had to kill for her, if he had to die for her, then so be it. He didn't care if it had been Serenity and Endymion's love that he'd been feeling in the beginning that had brought them together, what he was feeling now was his own love for her. There was nothing within him that doubted that and there never would be. He would love Serena until the day he died and beyond. He'd never leave her, never betray her as his father had betrayed his mother. Serena was his and no one was going to take her from him.

Not even death itself.

They were so close. One more roll and they'd be beneath the SUV. With any luck, it would be enough protection and be strong enough to withstand the crushing weight of the massive chunks of wall falling too rapidly towards them.

They weren't going to make it! The chunk of wall was falling through the air towards them too fast.

NO! He was going to save Serena's life! If he couldn't make it then so be it, but Serena would.

With that thought, with that determination and unyielding will flooding his veins, Darien threw them into the last roll and propelled them rather than rolled under the high SUV just as the massive chunk of wall impacted violently with it.

Darien kept rolling until Serena was beneath him and threw out his elbow and he knee to bring them to a stop, pain speared through him as fabric ripped once again, and he braced himself over her. He'd done everything he could possibly do to save her life, now he had to wait it out. He could roll no further because of the deep water drain and high footpath. They were trapped. There was no way out that he could get her through in time.

Their fates were in the hands of something else now, whatever force it was. Destiny. Chance. Divine will. Whatever it was, may it be merciful to them this day.

Had he been thinking coherently, Darien would have realised just how much of a prayer that had sounded like. He hadn't prayed since before his mother had died. As a child, he had never known what he had been praying to, and he still didn't, but he was praying now. Even if he didn't realise it. He had something to pray for now, something he wanted, and needed, to protect.

Above them the SUV shuddered violently and then sunk down dangerously as it took the hulking weight of what was nearly the entire front of a four story brick building. Thick glass shattered, bounced on the pavement and several sharp pieces rained down over them and metal ripped, bent and imploded as the SUV was crushed beneath the massive solid weight landing on it.

But the SUV held the weight, and it didn't collapse and crush them both and without a doubt, kill them.

Beneath them the black asphalt of the street cracked and fractured while it shook violently and everything went black. The world was collapsing and shattering around them and all Darien could do was hold Serena protectively and desperately to him. He could feel her clutching him so tightly, as if afraid that if she left him go he would disappear.

And then everything was still and silent as thick white dust filled the air around them, making it difficult to breathe, but they were still alive.

Serena's heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she couldn't hear anything over the deafening thudding, not even the deafening sound of a building falling on top of them. She couldn't breathe because Darien's weight was crushing her and she couldn't see because there was almost no light. The only light was a few thin beams of light coming from above their heads at the back of the SUV through gaps in piles of cracked and jagged brick and mortar piled there where it had landed.

But none of that mattered to her, all that mattered was Darien. He had saved her life. Again. He'd risked his own life to save her. Again. He'd scared the hell out of her by doing so. Again.

Serena opened her mouth to say his name but made the mistake of drawing in a shallow breath and instead she breathed in a mouthful of dust and she was immediately sent into a violent coughing fit, making the problem worse.

Serena was coughing, she was alive! Darien rejoiced for a brief moment before worry and fear hit him. Why the hell was she coughing, was she alright? Was she hurt?

Darien knew he was. His back was stinging and throbbing like a bitch. He could feel blood oozing across his bare and torn flesh and soaking the shredded fabric that had once been his jersey and shirt. His left hand and knee stung painfully and when he opened his eyes he found everything spinning. Because of the rolling or because of his over exertion, he had no clue.

But he didn't care. Darien pushed any thoughts of his own pain to the back of his mind and looked down through the weak light at the delicate form beneath him.

Whom he was crushing.

Cursing violently, furious at himself, Darien extended his hands and knees, and lifted his weight off of her in the cramped space but he remained over her. Reluctant to surrender his position of protection in case something else happened. He'd just nearly lost her. Again. For the second time in three days she'd almost been killed. He wasn't taking any more chances, not with her life.

Never again.

"Serena?" Darien rasped and coughed, a thick layer of dust filling his mouth and coating his throat and lungs. "Baby, are you alright? Are you hurt? Please. Answer me."

Serena drew in a slow, much needed, shallow breath when she felt Darien lift his weight off her enough so that he wasn't crushing her anymore. "No, I'm not hurt." She answered, needing to calm the heart wrenching fear and concern he carried in his voice. She couldn't see his expression, she could only just make out the outline of him, but she knew it would be one of frantic worry. "Are you?"

"I'm alright."

Serena's eyes narrowed in the darkness, glaring up into his face, even though neither of them could see. He'd lied to her; she could hear pain in his voice. Oh, god. How bad was it? Was he going to live? What would she do if he was badly hurt? They needed to get him help now!

Darien felt her tense beneath him and he silently cursed. She'd known that he was lying. She must've heard it in his voice. He had to make her believe that he was alright. He didn't want her freaking out or wasting her time worrying for him when she should've been worried about herself.

"It's just a graze." He amended quickly, his voice reassuring. "I promise you, it's nothing serious."

His hands and arms were beginning to burn and throb with the effort of holding his weight above her. Normally he was strong enough to support and hold his own weight but he'd just been through a great deal of intense physical exertion. His body just wasn't up to using anymore energy or strength without rest.

Now that everything was silent and still, his body was really beginning to seriously throb and ache from the exertion that moments before adrenaline had kept him from feeling. The adrenaline was thinning in his system and it wouldn't be long before he really felt the effects of he'd just done. In a matter of minutes, he'd be lucky if he was able to move at all. He'd pushed himself to and beyond him limits, now he needed to rest and deal with the consequences of that. But since they weren't out of danger yet, he couldn't and wouldn't relax, but he could ease the strain on his body somewhat.

So not to crush her, Darien slowly inched himself across her in the limited space until she was out from beneath him and he delicately lowered himself down onto the icy tarmac, on his stomach, beside her. They were trapped beneath a car, an SUV that had been crushed by half a building, who knew how many tonnes of brick and wooden framing was on top of them, so there really wasn't much room to move.

Slowly and carefully, Darien lifted his uninjured arm and draped it carefully over her waist, needing to hold her right now, to convince himself that she was alive and there with him. Nothing else mattered but that. He wrapped his arm around her the best he could in the limited space, while at the same time offering her what body warmth he could. It was a cold day, and it was freezing lying on the icy asphalt with no sunlight to provide warmth.

Darien could feel her frantic pulse beneath his hand – or was that his racing pulse? – and he closed his eyes, focusing on her heartbeat. Right now it was the only sound in the world that could calm him, each beat proof that she was alive and still with him. For a moment, he allowed himself to relax.

Darien felt Serena wrap her arms around his arm and shoulder and lean into him, hugging him. Right now they needed nothing but to feel each other and convince themselves and bask in the knowledge that they were both alive and together. That they'd survived what should've surely killed them.

Again.

Around them, everything was dark, silent and still. It was over, they'd survived. They were alive. They were trapped beneath god only knew how much rubble, but they were together and they were alive. What more could they ask?

Darien had no clue how much time passed, how long they stayed like that, but neither of them moved until the muffled sounds of several frantic running footsteps and desperate shouts and hysterical screams filled the silence around them. It hit Darien out of nowhere that they really were still trapped beneath a crushed and buried SUV and half a building.

"DARIEN!!! SERENA!!"

Darien recognised Andrew's frantic and urgent voice and he strained his ears, listening intently. He could hear what sounded like people jumping on smashed cars and heavy pieces of something – he assumed brick and wooden framing – were being thrown and shoved aside.

But it wasn't near the SUV.

His friends! They were looking for them! They most likely hadn't seen where he'd rolled Serena. They probably feared that he and Serena was dead, buried somewhere beneath the rubble somewhere near where Serena had been standing.

Good old reliable Andrew, he had never let him down. Darien knew that Andrew would never stop looking for them until he found them, no matter how long it took. No matter how hopeless the odds were that they had survived.

"Andrew!" Darien shouted as loudly as his strained lungs could manage with the air thick with dust.

"Darien?!" Andrew sounded shocked and relieved at the same time. "Hey, shut the hell up!"

A moment later it was dead silent.

"Darien, where are you?!" Andrew sounded closer than he'd been before.

"Here!" Darien called back, as he tightened his hold around Serena ever so slightly. Everything was going to be alright, they were going to get out of there and he could get Serena to the hospital to assure that she was really alright. "Under the green SUV!"

"What green SUV?" Andrew sounded a lot closer this time, only a few feet from them.

Darien released his hold on Serena and painfully inched his throbbing protesting body along the cracked asphalt to the back of the vehicle that was mostly blocked by piles of broken and cracked brick. "Right here, Andrew!"

"Darien?"

Darien breathed a sigh of relief. Andrew's voice had come from directly above him, just through the piled rubble blocking their exit.

"Holy hell man, how the hell did you get all the way over here? It's a goddamned miracle you're alive!" Andrew sounded so relieved, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there. Is Serena there with you? Is she okay?"

Despite the situation, Darien found himself shaking his head with a grin on his lips. As if he'd be there without her. There was no way he would've lived through all this without her living with him. "She's fine. Just get us out."

"If we move all this crap, can you crawl out?" A different voice asked. Chad. He sounded much more serious and focused than Andrew.

If Darien knew his friend, Chad would be relieved after they were out from beneath the buried vehicle.

"Yeah, hurry!" Darien called through to them, forcing his voice to become less serious. He didn't want to scare Serena anymore than she already was. "I'm developing a serious case of claustrophobia in here, buddy."

Andrew let out a strained laugh. "We can try to dig you out or you can wait until help arrives. It should only be a few minutes. What do you think from your end, is it safe enough for us to try?"

Darien studied his surroundings what little he could with what little light he had. It seemed solid enough. "Get us out of here, Andrew."

"Done and done."

And the sound of scraping and moving rock mixed with male grunts of effort greeted his ears. His friends were digging them out. He'd owe them big for this. He was so grateful to them; they really were true and loyal friends.

Why was it that he'd never realised that?

Darien closed his eyes as he realised that he'd never realised a lot of things he had in his life. His father had ignored him but he had friends and now he had Serena.

Suddenly his life didn't seem so empty and lonely anymore, not as it had once been. And he had the sneaking suspicion that he owed Serena for that. He owed her so much. She had brought light, laughter and love to his dark and lonely world. If he lost her, he really would lose everything. He had to keep her safe. She'd nearly been taken from him – again – today. He had to figure this out and find out just who or what it was that was after Serena.

"Darien?" Serena's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts and he felt her warm hand wrap around his cold fingers.

"We'll be out of here soon, baby. Just a little longer." And he squeezed her hand in comfort.

Darien had misunderstood her, she hadn't reached for his hand because she was afraid. Serena had reached for his hand because she'd felt him stiffen beside her. They had just survived against all odds – for the second time in a matter days – what was he thinking about that had him so tightly wound? She was worried for him, she knew he wasn't as fine as he was pretending to be. He'd been hurt, but how badly?

Serena bit her lip. Should she try to locate his injury in the dark with her hands or should she remain silent and let him do what he needed to do – take care of her?

Before she could answer herself, the irritating scraping sound of rock being moved grew louder and it became a great deal brighter under the SUV as an opening appeared in the pile of broken brick at the back of the SUV above their heads. She looked up and saw hands reaching through, pulling back more of the pile until there was a hole/gap the size of a basketball.

"Hey there, you two." Greeted the overly cheerful voice of Andrew as his face appeared, looking down at them. "You alright?"

Serena watched Darien nod and grin. "I've never been so happy to see you, man."

"I'm sure you have." Andrew told him playfully, seeming purely relieved, and he disappeared and more hands appeared, pulling back the debris and rubble to make the hole bigger.

Finally it was large enough for them to squeeze through.

Darien felt so happy, so relieved, that he could kiss Andrew – although he'd much rather kiss Serena – and he turned to her, able to see her face clearly for the first time.

To his overwhelming relief, there wasn't a mark on her that he could see. She was covered in thick layers of white dust with a brownish red tinge and she was very pale but other than that she looked perfect. Although he had a hunch that she wouldn't agree with him.

"You first, Serena." He gently pushed her forward, shuffling back so that she could reach through the opening.

Serena felt several hands take hold of her hands and arms and she was carefully and slowly pulled through the opening by the strong male hands. She blinked against the bright light of day but focused blindly on sliding free of the opening so Darien could be pulled out from under the crushed and mangled SUV. Andrew, Chad and an older man she didn't know, had a gentle but strong and firm hold on her as they pulled her completely free of the opening and set her on her feet for a single second before she found herself being swept up into Andrew's strong arms, cradled against his chest.

And before she could say a word, Serena was being carried over the mounds of rubble away from the SUV and Darien, towards where the street was clear of rubble and damage.

With Serena safely out, Darien followed. He squeezed awkwardly through the opening, pushing himself out while Chad and a man he recognised as the owner of the Sports store they'd been standing outside of when he'd realised that a building was seconds away from crushing the girl he loved, took hold of his hands and half pulled him out.

When Darien was finally out and on his feet, he immediately looked around for Serena and found her in Andrew's arms as he carried her clear of the rubble. She was safe, she was alive and she was unhurt. He was so relieved that he didn't even feel a wave of violent jealousy at seeing Serena in the arms of another guy.

And for the first time Darien really appreciated just how much of a miracle that they were alive really was. With wide eyes he took in the disaster zone that lay around him. It hadn't just been the front wall of the old four story structure that had collapsed; it had been the front half! He could see right through the building to the back wall! Rubble and debris littered the street for a hundred feet in both directions down the street, while the majority of it lay between him and the opposite side walk. Mountains of broken wooden and plaster framing, broken brick had crushed and completely totalled cars and it all now blocked the entire street. The asphalt of the street was cracked and broken; the street had suffered severe damage. The street running the entire block would have to be redone.

The car that Serena had been standing near was so completely buried that he couldn't see it, or even the shape of it, beneath the huge heavy chunk of solid wall.

And the SUV that they'd taken shelter beneath was buried beneath a large section of wall, the entire cab of the car had been deflated until it was only half its original height, the seats hadn't been broken, they had been splintered. Piles of smaller pieces of broken brick had the vehicle half buried. The asphalt beneath, that he could see, wasn't cracked, it was completely shattered! The windows of the stores along both sides of the street had been shattered by flying rubble.

Looking at it, Darien didn't understand how such a heavy and large section of the wall could've fallen so far from the building. It didn't make any sense. It appeared to almost have been thrown at them . . . .

Darien was well and truly beyond shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that it should've been possible and that they had survived it was mind boggling. Their survival should've been impossible. What was even more terrifying was that if he hadn't acted when he had, if he hadn't somehow sensed the danger long before he should have, Serena never would have stood a chance. Hell, they shouldn't have stood a chance no matter what he'd done.

It looked like a bomb had gone off rather than a building that had given out from time and decay. He almost considered it but after what had happened in the Chemistry Lab just two days ago, he knew that wasn't likely to be the case. There had been no explosion and there were no scorch marks. He'd seen part of what had happened, the front wall of the building just started to crack for no apparent reason. And they'd been no small cracks but fractures that had split right through the wall, running from one end to the other.

This didn't feel like an accident but how could anyone have purposefully done this? How could anyone get the timing so exact, so perfect? It hadn't started happening until he'd moved out of the way.

"Bloody hell, man. Your back."

Darien blinked and turned to see Chad standing behind him staring at his back with wide eyes and a nauseous expression on his pale face. It was then that Darien remembered that he'd been hurt, which was when the numbness disappeared and his pain, aches and throbs returned. Now that Serena and he were out of danger there was nothing to give him strength to hold back the pain. His back was no longer stinging, it was a piercing pain. He could feel blood oozing down his back and he knew that his jacket, shirt and his flesh were torn to shreds. He looked down at his knee. His jeans were torn and his knee cap was grazed and bloody, and his elbow felt exactly the same.

He must've put some amazing force and strength into his actions when he'd saved Serena's life. It was all worth it, there was no question. It just astounded him, looking at the devastating destruction around him, that he'd managed such a feat.

"Darien?"

Darien blinked and turned to see Serena was now standing in the middle of the road, away from the mounds rubble, staring at him with wide eyes, her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to get warm. She was pale and trembling but he knew it wasn't because of fear. She was thinking what he was, that they shouldn't be alive.

Fortunately, she hadn't seen his back and he wasn't going to let her, not in her state. God only knew how she'd react.

Darien turned back to Chad and held out his hand, keeping his front facing Serena's direction. "Let me borrow your jacket."

Chad nodded numbly and slid of his black denim jacket. Chad wasn't wearing his jersey today while Darien knew he'd have to replace his. Darien shrugged painfully out of his tattered jersey and delicately slid on Chad's black jacket. It wouldn't only hide his injury from Serena; it would also make any blood that soaked into it virtually invisible.

Satisfied that the worst of his injuries were hidden from view, Darien carefully and slowly worked his way through the mounds of rubble to where Serena was waiting for him.

As soon as it was possible, Serena was in his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around him as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He whispered loving endearments and comforting reassurances down to her until the emergency services arrived, the same fire truck and ambulance that had responded to the lab explosion. Paramedics pulled them both to the ambulance where Darien insisted that they check Serena first.

While they did, Darien turned his back to give her some privacy and was once again faced with the aftermath of the destruction they'd survived.

If he hadn't realised that Serena had been in danger when he had, then she'd be dead, buried beneath the layers of rubble. If he hadn't gotten them beneath the SUV when he had, they'd both be dead. There was no question about it. Something, some sense within him, had warned him that Serena had been in danger _before_ the cracks had started spreading. He had known that Serena had been in danger _long_ before he should have. He had no doubts that if it hadn't been for the advanced warning, that he would've been forced to watch her die, just as Endymion had been forced to watch Serenity die.

But there was something even more disturbing that his moment of premonition. This hadn't been an accident, he didn't know how but he knew that someone or something had done this with only one purpose in mind.

Someone really wanted Serena dead. What had happened in the Chemistry lab hadn't been a prank, it had been a murder attempt. Somehow, this had to be connected. Someone had rigged the building to collapse, but how? How had they known that she'd walk down the street when she had? How had they known that she'd be anywhere near here? And how had they rigged the building to collapse anyway? There'd been no explosions or noises coming from within the structure until he'd seen the wall begin to crack and come apart before his eyes.

Something was going on, something that couldn't be explained. First dreams of events that had happened in the past, then a curse and now buildings were falling apart at the seams as if by magic. Something dangerous seriously wanted Serena dead and he just knew that it had something to do with Serenity and Endymion.

They had to figure this out before he lost Serena forever.

* * *

Serena sat silently by Darien's hospital bed while the nurse finished bandaging him. His entire chest was wrapped in heavy bandages. She'd kept her eyes to the floor, instead of using the opportunity to check out a half naked Darien. She'd been sickened and horrified at the sight of Darien's shredded back. She hadn't been able to look at him at all since she'd learned that he had been injured while protecting her.

Back at the "accident" site, Darien had handed her over to the paramedics to examine before taking them to hospital without a word, without any thought about himself and the injuries he'd sustained. He'd turned his back to her and had stared motionlessly at the devastation they had miraculously survived. She hadn't even realised that he was wearing a black denim jacket that he hadn't been wearing before.

It hadn't been until one of the paramedics had placed a hand on Darien's back to get his attention after they were done with her that Darien gasped in pain and the paramedic had looked down at his blood covered hand. The entire back of Darien's jacket had been soaked with his blood.

Serena had just stared with wide horrified eyes and a nauseous feeling so strong that she knew she was going to throw up, and she'd felt what little colour she had left in her face drain away. She hadn't been able to take her eyes away from the paramedic's bloody hand. At least not until the paramedic had removed the blood-soaked jacket that she'd truly become horrified and self-loathing. She'd only had time to snatch some kind of empty container from the shelves beside her before she'd been violently sick and had passed out. She'd woken about fifteen minutes later in the ambulance on the ride to the hospital. The relief on Darien's face – the glimpse she had caught before she'd had to look away – had been too much for her. _She _had been lying on the stretcher in the ambulance while _he'd_ been the injured one siting beside her, holding her hand so tightly. So resolutely. As if he had sworn to himself that he would never let her go.

Serena had stared at their joined hands until they reached the hospital; all the while she had tried to convince the paramedics – and Darien – that she was fine. They'd asked for her information – name, address and her parent's contact phone numbers – but she'd refused to give any answers, fearing they'd call her parents. She didn't want them to know about this. The paramedics had been unrelenting in their attempts to at least get her name. That had been until Darien had stepped in and told them to leave her alone, that he would take care of any expenses or issues that arose.

They had turned on him to get answers from him, but once he'd given his name, they closed their mouths closed on the subject. Apparently his father really did have a lot of influence in the town. It wasn't until they arrived at the hospital that Serena realised the full effect and pull of that influence.

When she'd walked, beside Darien still hand in hand, into the _Shield's Ward._

It was clear that Darien's father had donated _a lot_ of money to the hospital. The next two hours had been filled with the doctors running tests and scans and x-rays on Darien. And she hadn't said a word the entire time to him.

Darien had insisted that she stay with him – even when the nurse had tried to encourage Serena to let her admit her – and she hadn't been able to refuse. Not just because he'd asked without a shirt on but because she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. She knew that if she did before she knew he was fine, she'd lose it completely and either pass out again or explode hysterically. Right now, Darien and her worry for him were the only two things keeping her sane, or from giving into her crushing guilt that Darien had been hurt while saving her life.

He'd nearly died while saving her life today and that scared her above everything else. Darien hadn't hesitated to run into danger to save her life again, but unlike the last time in the Chemistry Lab explosion, this time he'd been hurt.

And what was worse, he'd tried to hide it from her. He had hesitated to get medical attention because he hadn't wanted her to know he'd been hurt. Didn't he realise that she cared that he was hurt, that it mattered to her that he was alright? Why did he have to be so worried about her and not care about himself? Didn't he know what it would do to her if something happened to him?

Someone squeezed her hand.

Serena blinked and realised that a large strong male hand was holding both of hers, within his, on her lap where she had entwined her fingers to stop herself from fidgeting uncontrollably. Darien hadn't been able to keep a hold of her hand while the nurse was seeing to him and without her connection to him, it had been near impossible for her to sit still. She felt as if she should be doing something and being unable to, had left her feeling helpless, useless and self loathing.

With a heart heavy with fear, dread and guilt, Serena followed the arms and found herself looking into the most intense, deep dark blue eyes she'd ever seen. Caring eyes filled with concern.

For her.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena couldn't look into his eyes, it hurt too much. Serena bowed her head, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see how gently his strong hand held hers. It didn't help. She could feel his touch more potently than she had. And to think that today she'd come so close to losing him forever . . .

Tears pooled into her eyes but she fought hard against them, she didn't want Darien to see her crying. She'd done enough damage to him for one day. "You saved me again." She whispered, barely audible. "You nearly died."

"Hey." Darien whispered soothingly, as if trying to calm and soothe a small upset child. She heard the hospital bed shift ever so slightly and then she felt a large warm hand cup her cheek. "Serena, baby. Look at me, please. Open your eyes."

Serena could feel his thumb gently stroking her face, and as much as she wanted to keep her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at him and feel the suffocating guilt she already held double in strength, she couldn't deny him. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself looking into his worried and loving eyes.

"If I could go back to do it all over again, I'd do it all exactly as I had. We're both alive, I'm not hurt. It's just a few scratches."

Serena was silent for a long time. What could she say to that? He'd suffered more than a few scratches. How could she just let that go as if it had never happened, just as he was asking her too?

Staring into his eyes, she knew that it was no use arguing with him, at least not now. The way he was looking at her . . . it made her feel as if she were his only reason for living. Which was a stupid thought, how could she mean so much to him after so little time? Yes, he was like that to her, but she wasn't that naïve as to dare to believe that he felt the same way about her.

Instead, Serena changed to subject. "That was the second time in three days I would've died if you hadn't been there. It wasn't an accident, was it?"

Darien sighed heavily. He knew it wasn't. Someone was trying to kill her but he kept this to himself. However, she got her answer from his silence.

Serena looked away from him again. "You should keep away from me, the next time-."

"Hey!" Darien snapped as if someone had tried to set him alight. He slid carefully – the drugs hadn't fully kicked in yet – off the high hospital bed and fell to his knees on the floor before her, finding her tear-filled eyes once again. "There isn't a force in heaven or hell that could keep me away from you! I will save you as many times as it takes. I don't know what's happening here, but I know it's all connected." He spoke quickly and with as much conviction as he could summon so she couldn't interrupt him. "Us coming together, the dreams, the _accidents_." He hissed the word through his teeth. "We have to figure it all out, figure out what the dreams mean and we need to do it ASAP. I even think that the curse might even have something to do with this. That building fell on its own, there were no explosions and it's too much of a coincidence that it collapsed when you alone would have been. . . ." He couldn't say it. He didn't even want to think it. The idea threatened to stop his heart. He now understood why his mother hadn't been able to continue living when her husband had betrayed her. He hadn't truly been able to understand before now. "I think Serenity and Endymion have something to do with the curse that is believed to be over this town. It is said that a young woman was burned at the stake as a witch. It is said that she'd bewitched a young man into loving her and she cursed love because he betrayed or something but what if that witch was Serenity? And she cursed love because the town destroyed hers?"

Serena narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You think Serenity was really a witch?"

"No." Darien replied with complete certainty. "Serenity wasn't a witch but what if in her dying moment she felt Endymion's pain and cursed the town?"

"And what?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's reaching out to us because she wants us to know what really happened?"

Darien hesitated a moment, it was only a theory. "Maybe she wants us to break her curse." He told her finally.

"How? How do you break a three hundred year old curse?"

Darien had absolutely no idea. "I don't know but maybe that's what they're trying to tell us."

"Then we need to find out more about this curse."

"I know." Darien sighed deeply as he looked down at their joined hands for a brief moment, helplessness flooding him. "I only wish I knew how."

* * *

**January 17****th**** 1643**

Serenity was dead.

Murdered by those they had trusted, those they had called friends. They had blamed her for the sudden death of the town's precious Willow tree and without proof or even a trial, she had been burnt at the stake because of their fear and jealousy. They had always been jealous of Serenity's beauty and the pureness of her heart and soul.

And now because of their horrid act, every breath Endymion drew was pure agony. His heart and his soul had been ripped from his chest as he had watched his love die before his eyes. Her agonised screams still echoed in his ears. He had been powerless to save her.

Now Serena was gone.

And so was he.

He could not live without her. He would not no, he could not, live without her. Tears streamed freely and endlessly down his face, they would not stop and he did not try. Nothing mattered anymore. There was nothing left in this world for him and now it was time he joined his love in death.

The only thing Endymion could feel within him was emptiness, torturous pain more excruciating than a living person should have been able to bear, and pure hatred and rage for the townspeople of Little Willow. He would rather die than remain one of them. One day they would pay for the crimes they had committed against Serenity and on that day, may God deny them any mercy for they deserved none.

Endymion stood within their sanctuary, their clearing by their willow tree that somehow still lived, but it seemed to weep with him this day. He trusted their tree, the guardian of Serenity's Sanctuary, to keep the treasures he had hidden beneath it safe, to guard and keep the truth until it was time for it to be known. The truth of how this town had murdered an innocent woman, and in doing so, had murdered him as well.

Endymion sat atop a thick branch high above the ground staring at the ground below. There was plenty of room. His feet would never touch the ground. In his hand he held a piece of rope, one end of which was tied to the branch and the other had been tied in a hangman's noose. The rope was coarse but it would be plenty strong enough to hold his weight.

"May the souls of Little Willow, nor their bloodlines, be forgiven for what they have done." Endymion whispered brokenly, icy hatred and rage saturating his words, as he stared at the noose he held in his open palm. He had done what he could, in the time he could bear the pain to keep breathing, to honour his love and assure that there was something left behind that would one day reveal the truth of what had transpired between him and Serenity, and what had befallen them this black night.

Closing his tear-filled, bloodshot eyes, Endymion slipped the noose over his head until it rested loosely on his shoulders.

He did not open his eyes again. "I love you Serenity." He whispered despairingly and with those last words, he threw himself forward off of the branch.

Endymion fell down through the air until the rope around his neck snapped tight and he was flung violently upwards and back. Sharp pain burned him, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt within. His body struggled in vain for the much needed life sustaining air that surrounded him but his empty heart and hollow soul screamed louder for the peace only death would bring.

As his body burned, his mind slowly grew dark as his life faded from his body.

'_Serenity. We will be together again. I love you always and forever . . .'_

And that was Endymion's final thought as his heart finally ceased beating and he knew no more.

The clearing was silent. Everything was still except for the gentle sway of Endymion's cooling body.

A gentle breeze swept around the old weeping willow, the long thin branches danced in the wind. True to its name, the guardian of Serenity's Sanctuary, was a weeping willow.

* * *

Darien bolted upright in his bed, his hand flying instantly to his throat as he fought to pull more air deeper into his burning lungs. He was close to hyperventilating. The dream had been so real that his body had been fooled into believing that it was actually being deprived of oxygen.

But the pain of suffocating was nothing compared to the agony that was still lingering but gradually fading within him. The emptiness, the despair and the hatred and the rage had been so all-consuming that it had overwhelmed him as completely as it had Endymion. No wonder Endymion had taken his own life; the black despair-consumed hollowness that had devoured him from Serenity's death had been truly horrendous torture! It was surprising that Endymion had found the strength to keep on living for the few hours he had after Serenity's death.

Slowly, his breathing and hammering heart rate slowed to a more normal rhythm. Darien threw aside his covers and walked slowly across his huge bedroom to his huge double glass French doors and roughly yanked them open. He stepped out onto his balcony and into the icy but gentle breeze of the night. It was still dark, the moon still high in the sky above. He walked to the railing and slumped against the railing, taking his head in his hands and resting his elbows on the railing.

Endymion had revealed to him three things in this dream. The first was what it would be like to lose Serena and if that was what it would feel like, then he'd stop at nothing to protect her and keep her safe, especially with all the _"accidents"_ happening around her lately. He'd nearly lost her for the second time in a matter of days.

The second was that Endymion had buried something beneath the weeping willow in Serenity's Sanctuary moments before he'd taken his own life. Darien had been one with Endymion and he now knew exactly where it was, or he at least had an idea as to where it had once been. So much had changed in the last three and a half centuries. Endymion had buried something that held the truth beneath the willow of Serenity's Sanctuary. Darien didn't know what Endymion had placed inside the chest he'd buried, he hadn't thought about it in the moments before his death, but Darien knew it was important and that Endymion wanted him to find it.

And finally Endymion had revealed that it hadn't been Serenity who'd cursed the town. It had been Endymion. Or at least it hadn't been Serenity alone. Endymion had wanted to town to suffer for what they'd done to him and Serenity. For the unjust murder they'd committed.

Darien carefully flexed his shoulders, restlessly. It had been over a week since a building had almost buried him and Serena alive. In that week, they hadn't dreamed of Serenity or Endymion and there had been no more close calls with Serena's – or his – life. The injuries on his back were beginning to heal and he'd become accustomed to the throbbing, he was able to push it to the back of his mind more effortlessly as of late. His knee and elbow hadn't bothered him in days and he was finding it easier to move. He'd had to take it easy for most of the week – all week Serena had been devotedly caring and sweetly nurturing of him, doing all she could do for him and in truth he loved it, he hadn't had a nurturing female in his life since he'd lost his mother – but things were gradually beginning to get back to normal.

Yesterday he'd gone back to the hospital and the doctor had taken the bandages off. His skin was still getting used to the cool air but he was just glad to be rid of the thick layer of bandages. The doctor had commented that he was healing surprisingly fast.

Darien had always been a fast healer but not this fast. The wounds were already closed and a new layer skin had grown over all but the worst of his lacerations. It had baffled his doctor that it appeared that he wouldn't even have any scars. Could his link to Endymion have something to do with his miraculous healing?

The rumours at Willowson High School had taken on a life of their own. The first two days the story of what had happened had been pretty close to the truth – that he'd pulled Serena out of the way of the collapsing building – but by the weekend the story had grown until he'd been dodging bullets, explosions and falling debris to get to Serena, after which he'd lifted a car off of her. The best version he'd heard so far was that it hadn't been Serena he'd saved, but a school bus full of young children.

Honestly, who spread this crap, let alone believed it?

But no matter how many times the story changed, Darien was always the hero of the story.

In his opinion, the real miracle was that Serena's parents hadn't found out that it had been their daughter who'd nearly died. According to Serena, they'd simply heard that an old building in the main street had collapsed, almost crushing a few teenagers who'd been standing on the sidewalk.

Other than the rumours and his injuries, things were almost back to normal. He was still keeping a _very_ close eye on Serena but they both had begun to relax a little. Serena was smiling – really smiling – and laughing and joking again with him and their friends. The heart-wrenching guilt and depressing sadness she'd carried in her eyes every time she'd look at him was long gone. It seemed that she had forgiven herself for what had happened to him.

They'd also been trying to research Serenity and Endymion and time period in Willowson's history using the high school library's local history resources, but they hadn't turned up anything so far but the basic history of the town. The date the town was established and who established it was easily found but there wasn't much more to be found in the school library.

The only place left that Darien could think to look was the old records room in the public library that no one had organised or even cleaned in decades. It would take hours, if not days, to search through those old dusty records. At least the school library's local history collections had been catalogued.

A familiar ringing sound brought Darien back to the present and with one last glance at the moon he turned and walked back inside to retrieve his cell phone. He didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was who was calling him so late at night.

Darien glanced at his bed side alarm clock. Or more accurately, calling him so early in the morning. It was barely two am.

If he had dreamed, then so had she.

"Serena." He greeted with a gentle smile on his lips in anticipation of hearing her voice. A month ago he would have been sickened at the fact that hearing a girl's voice was enough to make him _giddy._ He really had fallen hard from her.

"Darien. Do you think it's still there?" Serena asked in a hushed excited whisper.

Darien knew that she didn't want to risk waking her parents. "I don't know."

"Did you see what he buried? I didn't."

"No." Endymion had buried something before he'd committed suicide but he hadn't shown them what it was. In the dream Endymion had given them the knowledge of where to find to find Serenity's Sanctuary where he'd taken his life. It was deep in the thick woods on the estate.

"I can't wait until after school tomorrow. We have to dig it up now." She whispered with impatient excitement.

Darien covered his eyes with his hand. Trust Serena to be so eager. Only she would want to go walking through the woods in the dark of night searching for a tree that had stood three hundred years ago to see if something was still buried beneath it that may or may not have been buried by a man who'd died over three hundred years ago. "Serena, it's two in the morning. It _is_ tomorrow."

"Well." Serena said slowly as if she was thinking really hard about something, but there was too much sweetness trying to be concealed within her tone. She was up to something. She wasn't thinking, she was calculating. "I could go by myself." She suggested casually.

Darien snorted. As if he'd ever let her go anywhere alone, let alone into the middle of the woods in the middle of the night! She was playing him and he knew it. He also knew that she was going to get her way. And something told him that she always would. With her sweet, secretive female ways, she already had him wrapped around her little finger. Wherever she went, whatever she did, he would follow and watch over her. She would always need someone to watch over her, a task he'd never trust to anyone else.

Ever.

Sometimes it freaked him out how strong his need to protect her was.

Drawing in a deep breath, Darien pulled his hand away from his eyes. Only for her would he even consider going into the woods in the middle of the night to dig something up that had been buried for three and a half centuries. "Give me twenty minutes."

"I'll wait for you on the corner."

And Serena hung up before he could tell her to stay inside the house until he got there. He couldn't even call her back because the ring tone would wake her parents and she in turn would kill him.

It may have been over a week since she'd nearly been taken from him but he was still raw from nearly losing her. She was obsessive with taking care of him because he'd been hurt and he was even more obsessively protective of her. He didn't like the idea of her standing on a street corner in the early hours of the morning waiting for him. Too much could happen to her.

As quickly as he could, Darien dressed as warmly as he could without looking like an Eskimo and ducked out into the backyard garden shed that their gardener used, to grab a shovel before he threw it into the trunk of his Aston Martin.

He pulled onto Serena's street in just under fifteen minutes later but she was already there waiting for him at the corner of the block as she'd promised, with her hands tucked under her arms and dancing back and forth to keep warm from the icy cold of the night. Or maybe it was because of her impatience and the uneasiness from the risk of being caught in the act of sneaking out.

If her parents caught them – since it wasn't very likely that she'd asked them for permission to jump into her boyfriend's car so that they could stroll into the middle of the woods to find something that may or may not have been buried over three hundred years ago in the middle of the night – he was as good as dead. There was only one place a parent's mind would go to when they discovered that their daughter had snuck out in the middle of the night to climb into her boyfriend's car.

A boyfriend with a reputation they clearly didn't approve of.

"What are your parents going to think if they find you gone?" Darien asked her as he pulled out onto the deserted street.

"They won't."

Darien wished he could be as confident of that fact as she was. If they got caught, her parents were either going to kill him or forbid her from ever seeing him again. He knew which he'd prefer; he'd rather die than stay away from her.

And right now he couldn't decide himself how he felt about Serena's willingness to sneak out in the middle of the night. On one hand he loved the excuse to spend more time with her – especially after another one of Endymion's _dreams_ – but on the other hand, someone or something had tried to harm Serena twice in the space of three days. It was dangerous for her to be anywhere at any time alone.

Between him, Andrew, the girls and her parents, Serena was never left alone. He hated that he couldn't be with her all the time, if he could have had his way, she'd be with him twenty-four seven, but that was impossible. Not to mention that it wouldn't be seen in a good way by just about everyone in town. And if her parents found out that she spent so much time with him, and wanted to spend a lot more time with him, they would never let him see her.

Not that he would let her parents stop him from being with her, but it would just be one more obstacle in their way and that was the last thing either of them needed.

Pushing the troubling thoughts away, Darien turned his full attention back to the road in front of them. He knew this town better than most. He'd spent a great deal of his lonely early teenage years as far away as possible from his father and the empty mansion that had once been a home. To get where they needed to go, they'd have to go out to the old manor on his parent's property and walk the rest of the way from there.

He now knew the decaying crumbling ruins of what had once been a grand, life-filled manor had been Endymion's home once. It was there that Endymion had danced with Serenity for the first time. It was there that their love had been born.

They drove in silence through the darkness towards the old ruins. The road was barely more than an old, long ago overgrown, track. It hadn't been used in years. The last time he'd known of any vehicle to use it had been when he'd fourteen and his father had sent the housekeeper to look for him because his father had needed to see him. The old housekeeper had looked after him the best she could and she'd known where to find him. She had wanted to be his friend, and he realised now that she had been, but he had closed himself off long before then, unable to bear losing anyone else he'd come to care for.

But she had passed away only six months after the day she'd driven her husband's old pickup truck down this very road in search of him.

Her death had been one more sadness in his childhood. She had been one more person to leave him.

They made it half way down the old track before the powerful beams of his head lights hit something in the middle of the road. Darien slowed to a stop when he realised that it was a large tree trunk across the road. A tree had fallen across the track and there hadn't ever been anyone to remove it.

They would have to walk from here.

With a deep sigh, Darien slumped back against his seat. "We can either walk from here or we can go back."

He knew Serena's answer even before she turned in her seat, opened her door and gracefully slid out of the car.

Darien sighed again with a brief shake of his head. Serena was the only person on earth he'd do something like this for. Well, maybe Andrew, but his best friend would have to call in one hell of a favour. Walking around in the woods in the middle of the night was not his idea of a fun time.

Getting out of the car, Darien opened the trunk and retrieved the shovel and two flashlights. He was like a boy scout, he was always prepared. In his trunk he had flashlights, two extras changes of clothes, bottles of water, a jar of his favourite coffee, towels, a tool box containing the basics and a stocked first aid kit – that around Serena would more than likely come in handy someday.

Closing the trunk, he turned to hand Serena a flashlight when he noticed for the first time that she was standing motionless, with her back to him, staring into the woods.

"Serena?"

Serena didn't turn around. Instead she raised her hand and pointed out in front of her, into the dark thick woods. "We need to go this way." She said distractedly.

Serena didn't know how she knew which way they needed to go but she knew without doubt that it was the way they had to go. She could feel something calling out to her through the darkness. Something urging her to come to it. And she couldn't ignore it, whatever it was had wrapped around her, taken hold of her and was drawing her forward.

Serena wasn't the only one who could feel something. Something was reaching out to him through the trees but unlike Serena, he couldn't pinpoint from which direction it was coming from, but if she said that the clearing was in that direction, then he believed her.

Darien handed her a flashlight and he followed her into the trees.

* * *

They had been walking for an hour. They'd been slowed down by the thickness of the wild overgrown woods, that hadn't known human presence in so many years, and the heavy darkness of night. Serena was walking in front of him, leading the way, but Darien was keeping an eye on where she was walking. He knew these woods were dangerous and unpredictable.

As a child he'd heard of the adults around him talk about these woods and how treacherous they were. It was rumoured that trespassers were haunted by something cold, evil and merciless. Most of the locals knew better than to enter these woods, especially at night. But during his visits to the old mansion – to Endymion's manor – he'd never felt the need to be wary or the chill that others did when they looked into these trees. Now that he knew what these trees concealed he understood that even as a child he'd felt something calling out to him like a beckon. It hadn't been anywhere near as strong as it was now, but it was the same feeling. He hadn't remembered it until now, but he had never forgotten the pull these woods had always held over him.

These trees made him feel sad but at the same time they brought to him a sense of peace.

As if he was coming home . . .

These woods were the place that had once harboured Serenity and Endymion's secret, but tragedy had also happened here, leaving behind sorrow.

"It's so sad." Serena said to him softly over her shoulder.

Darien heard the soul deep sadness in her voice and knew she was feeling exactly what he was, the history and tragedies of the past that still dwelled within the woods like a thick permanent mist hanging over the entire area.

"Serenity was murdered before Endymion's eyes." Serena couldn't image the pain and suffering Endymion had endured for those long hours before he'd taken his own life to put an end to the torment. To be with Serenity again in death. "And Endymion took his own life leaving behind a curse so that no one in the town would ever be loyal to love again."

Darien was silent. If she hadn't heard his footsteps behind her, she'd have believed that she was alone.

From deep within her, something told her to turn around and look at him. Serena wasn't about to ignore it. It was something that had been growing within her ever since she'd first stared into Darien's eyes and she trusted it. Whatever it was. It was a part of her now, as Darien was. Stopping, she turned. He had halted behind her and even in the dim light she could see that even though he was looking at her, he was using the shadows to keep his expression from her eyes. Raising her torch, she aimed the beam at his chest, illuminating his face without shining the light in his eyes.

The pain she saw in her love's eyes damn near broke her heart. It was so intense and deep, the kind of pain that one had carried within them all their lives but tried so desperately to hide from others. But she knew him, she could read him as well as she could a children's picture book.

Serena then remembered what had happened to his mother and how she'd died after his father had betrayed her. His mother had died of a broken heart. Serena's heart filled with love, sadness and regret. How could she have been so thoughtless with her love's heart?

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry." She whispered emotionally as tears came to her eyes. "Your mother-."

"-died of a broken heart. Not a curse."

And the pain was gone as all emotion vanished from his eyes as if by command, replaced by hard and empty, icy blackness. Darien had shut his emotions down, just like that. He was refusing to let himself feel. How much it must hurt him to realise that his mother may have died from a curse cast because of an unjust murder and the tragic end of a great love over three hundred years ago.

Serena had to do something to help him. He was hurting so horribly and he wasn't going to let her help him. There was something else she'd seen in his eyes before he'd closed himself off and had emotionally pulled away from her. Something she wouldn't let him do easily. Before he could react, Serena closed the space between them, reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand as she stared into her eyes with love, sadness and promise in her own. "I'll never betray you, no matter how powerful this curse is. I am yours, for always. Do you honestly believe that Serenity would let me fall to the curse?"

Darien gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand from his face but he didn't break eye contact with her. "I'm not worried about you betraying me."

Serena saw that truth in his eyes. It wasn't _her_ faithfulness that he distrusted. "Then what do you fear so greatly?"

Darien was silent. Gradually the hardness in his eyes dissipated and that same look returned to his eyes. He feared something, greatly, and it was causing him as much pain as the curse and his mother's death was.

A gentle crease along her wrist drew her eyes to where Darien still held her wrist tenderly in his hand. She watched as his thumb lightly stroked the delicate skin of her inner wrist in a way that was so tender, so possessive, his touch went right to her heart. And the answer dawned on her. She knew what it was that he feared.

Returning her gaze to his eyes, her heart softened in understanding. "You fear that you'll betray me." Serena's voice was barely a whisper but in the perfect silence of the night she might as well have shouted it. Her words had been a statement, not a question. It was frightening how quickly and how well she knew him. The way she was able to read him was something else, something that shouldn't have been possible until after they'd known each other for a lifetime. Then again, it seemed that Serenity and Endymion had succeeded in bringing them together so quickly and completely. "Oh, Darien. I know you'd never, I-."

"The sun will be up soon." Darien cut her off, his tone harsh and without emotion. He'd done it again; he'd put an emotional wall between them, distancing himself from her. "We have to keep going."

Darien wasn't ready to talk about this and for now she'd back off. It seemed he still needed time to get used to the fact that he now had someone who truly cared for him, someone who was there for him, no matter what. One day he wouldn't feel the need to distance himself from her. "Okay." Serena whispered gently, telling him with her eyes that she understood and that she'd let it go. For now.

Serena wanted desperately to tell him that she loved him, that she truly believed that he'd never betray or hurt her, but she knew it wasn't the time. It would only cause him more pain by inflating his fear that he'd betray and destroy her.

Silly Darien. It seemed that she had so much to teach him.

Turning, Serena lowered her torch beam to the ground in front of her and continued on their path deeper into the woods. The deeper they travelled into the woods, the stronger the pull forward became. They were getting close.

As she walked, Serena had only half of her concentration on the ground beneath and before her feet. She was half distracted by her thoughts of Darien, his mother, the curse and Serenity and Endymion. Endymion's hatred of those who'd murdered Serenity had been overpowering and intense; it had been strong enough to cast a curse over the town that had remained for centuries. A curse that had the descendants of the guilty paying for the sins of their forefathers. It wasn't right that the children were paying for a crime those long before them had committed but at the same time she could understand the justice in the curse. The entire town had been responsible and no one had been punished for it. They had destroyed a beautiful love because of their fear, hatred and jealousy.

But the people of Willowson had suffered enough. It had been three and a half centuries, the time had come to break the curse and it was up to her and Darien to find a way to break it. To set Willowson free of the curse and their past sins.

Serena blinked in disbelief, as she came to a sudden stop. Suddenly the trees had cleared, revealing a clearing with a large old willow tree in the centre. Moonlight streamed down from above, casting a silvery glow over the lush green clearing. It was so beautiful and it looked exactly as it had in the dreams. She couldn't find one difference. The old willow tree stood alone in the centre of the clearing, it's descending, flexible branches swaying gracefully in the wind, deep green clover covered the ground and a small steam flowed through one side of the clearing.

This was the place. This was Serenity's Sanctuary.

And the pulling sensation was gone, replaced now by calming feelings of peace, safety and belonging. Of happiness and love. Identical to how this place had made Serenity and Endymion feel. Here they had been free, free to be together, free to be themselves. This was the one place they didn't have to hide their secrets, their love.

But there was something else here now as well, something that hadn't been here in the time of Serenity and Endymion. A sense of great sorrow hung over the cleaning and even though everything looked the same as it had in the dreams, grief and tragedy hung thickly in the air.

"It looks the same." Serena murmured as tears filled her eyes. This was proof, undeniable proof, that what they saw in their dreams were memories of the past. Serenity and Endymion really had lived and had been murdered unjustly by the town.

And now they were reaching out to her and Darien from beyond the grave for help to reveal the truth of the injustice that had befallen them so long ago and to bring an end to the curse that had plagued Willowson for too long.

Darien slowly scanned the clearing, absorbing every detail even though he didn't need to. He knew this place, even though he'd never been here before, better than he knew his own father's mansion. A house that hadn't felt like home since the day his mother had died. But Serenity's Sanctuary felt like home. Welcoming, serene and calming. He hadn't felt those feelings in a place in a long time.

And that he was experiencing them now was all because of Serena.

Darien looked down at Serena, where she stood beside him, staring at the clearing with an expression of woeful wonder on her face. He could understand why she felt that way, even though the clearing felt so tranquil, there was a layer of tragic sorrow that hung over this beautiful, peaceful place. Serenity's Sanctuary had known tragedy and death but even that couldn't conceal the love and happiness this place had known.

As he watched her, Darien couldn't help himself from thinking how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to have her and how much he loved her. In a matter of weeks she'd brought him to life, had brought emotions and feelings back to him that he hadn't allowed himself to feel since he'd been a boy. Endymion and Serenity had brought her to him and he owed them a debt, a debt he could repay by breaking the curse and setting them free from the tragedies of the past.

Only when the curse was broken and the truth revealed about the past, could anyone in Willowson look to the future. Could _he_ look to the future.

Lowering the shovel Darien had rested on his shoulder, he walked carefully through the clearing to the old Willow tree. Gently pushing aside the green leafy curtain of swaying branches, he raised his torch beam to the base of the Willow where he knew something was buried beneath, waiting for him. He didn't know what Endymion had buried here, but he knew exactly where it was buried. Endymion had trusted this place to keep his secrets safe and it had. It was still there.

Darien could _feel_ it.

Thrusting the tip of the shovel into the dark, damp soil Darien started to dig.

Serena watched silently as Darien dug, keeping her torch beam on the widening hole so Darien could see what he was doing. And while Darien was focused on his task, Serena couldn't help but focus on him. Even in the dim light, she could see the strength of his body as he plunged the shovel into the ground. Strength that had saved her life twice now.

Serena didn't understand how Darien could believe that he'd one day betray her as his father had betrayed his mother. He loved her, he hadn't said the words but she knew it just the same. She saw it in every moment they were together. She'd seen it in how fiercely and heroically he'd been while saving her life when that building had collapsed on top of them. He'd been willing to sacrifice his own life to save her and he hadn't hesitated to spring into action to save her. Even now, he watched over her incessantly. He was so protective and caring of her. How could he believe that the curse could touch them? No matter how strong this curse was, Darien would never succumb to it, would never hurt or betray her.

And she wanted to make Darien believe that but she knew she couldn't. It was something he had to learn for himself and only time would help him, only time would prove the truth to him.

At least now Serena knew that he knew that she'd never betray him, she could see it. The thought had never even entered his mind. He firmly believed that she didn't have it in her to betray him and he was right, she never would. She wouldn't let this curse claim her and take from her what she loved most in the world.

A heavy thud brought Serena out of her thoughts and back to reality. Darien's shovel had hit something solid.

Serena stepped forward, excitement building within her, as Darien dropped the shovel, fell to his knees and lowered his hands into the hole. He started pulling out handfuls of dirt as she fell to her knees beside him, keeping her torch beam pointed into the hole. It was only a matter of seconds before Darien brushed aside the last layer of dark damp dirt to reveal a smooth, once polished, wooden surface.

"This is it." Darien told her, excited anticipation hit him as he gripped it between his hands and yanked it free from the soft earth.

It was an old wooden treasure chest, about the size of a breadbasket. It looked just like it would in the movies.

Darien gently sat it on the ground between them. Serena started at it breathlessly, unable to believe what she was seeing. The one thing that Endymion had left behind. This was what he had lived those torturous few hours without Serenity for. Tentatively, she raised her hand, and in the barest of touches, she ran her fingertips along the cold hard surface of the chest.

A powerful zing of invisible energy shot into her fingers, up her arm and through her. Intensity and something that made her breathing and heartbeat quicken filled her. Her body sprang to life, tingling deliciously, heightening her senses and making her _very _aware of her own body and just how close Darien's powerful, god-like body was to her . . .

Life and love and carnal sensations radiated from the chest as light and heat radiated from the merciless summer sun. There was no doubt in her that something powerfully strong had protected this chest and the clearing from time and human interference. The same force that protected the chest and the clearing had lead them here.

It wanted them to open it, to reveal the secrets within.

Darien was hoping that inside were the answers he was seeking, the answers to breaking the curse once and for all so that maybe, just maybe, he would one day be with Serena without the fear of betraying and hurting her. It was these desires that helped him battle back the other desires that had been ignited within him the moment he had touched the chest. He forced himself to ignore the inferno of sexual desire that raged inside of him, he forced himself to ignore just how close Serena was to him, how sweet and delicious she smelt and how tempting her glorious goddess body was. And above all he refused to realise just how easy it would be to take her here in the privacy of the Sanctuary in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, far from any interruption . . .

FOCUS! He had to focus on the chest.

The chest wasn't locked, so there was nothing to stop him from lifting the rusted latch and carefully lifting the lid.

It was too dark to see what lay within the chest as Serena's torch beam wasn't angled into the chest.

Inch by inch Darien lowered his hand into the chest.

Serena was frozen as she watched through wide eyes, not even blinking in fear that she would miss something, as Darien lowered his hand slowly into the darkness of the chest. For a moment he was too still before he slowly lifted his hand out, holding some white material in his closed hand.

Serena aimed her torch beam at Darien's hand and watched anxiously as he slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal what lay in his palm. They both realised in the same instant that there was something wrapped within the creamy white material that unlike the clearing hadn't been left untouched by time.

Darien looked up into Serena's wide eyes that were focused on the wrapped object he held in his hand. It was small but heavy for its size. Unable to wait a moment longer to know what it was he held, Darien used his other hand to gently unwrap the delicate three hundred and fifty year old fine material that he realised was a very delicate handkerchief.

It wasn't until her lungs began to burn that Serena realised she was holding her breath and took a second to focus on breathing before she turned her full attention back to whatever it was that Darien held in his hand. With each layer of material that he unfolded, the faster her heart pounded. Whatever it was, it was calling out to her in intense hot waves that were leaving her dizzy and breathless.

Whatever this was, it had been Serenity's and it had been cherished by her. She knew it as certainly as she knew her name.

Darien finally lifted away the final piece of material and the orange white beam of light from her torch reflected off the object, casting rainbow streams of light through the darkness around them.

Serena's eyes widened to the point of extreme discomfort, almost pain, the instant she realised what it was that they were looking at nestled in the time worn delicate creamy white material.

It was Serenity's locket. The one Endymion had given to her the day he'd proposed to her since he hadn't been able to give her a ring without risking the exposure of their affair. It had been Serenity's most valued possession, not because of its monetary value but because of its sentimental value. Of what it represented. Endymion's eternal love and unwavering devotion to her.

It was so beautiful and looked so much more delicate and extravagant in the torchlight. The large diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires shimmered and sparkled in the bright torch light. The solid gold base was shaped as a love heart with angel's wings spread wide. Identical in every aspect to how it had in their dreams.

Darien studied the locket, judging its weight. Unquestionably, he knew that every stone and gem was real and flawlessly perfect, he also knew that every millimetre of the base and every link of the delicate chain was solid gold. Combined with its antiquity, it had to be worth more than his father's entire fortune.

But it was worth far more than that to him for it had belonged to Serenity and Endymion. It was the symbol of their love and devotion to each other. Things that riches could never even hope to buy.

With a trembling hand, Serena numbly raised her hand to the locket and so slowly, nearing it a centimetre at a time, Serena lowered her hand to it and delicately, with the faintest of touches, stroked it with the very tips of her smaller feminine fingers.

The moment Serena made contact with it, an image flashed before her eyes with a force so intense that she staggered backwards and she let out a startled gasp.

Before her eyes, inscripted into a smooth shinny golden surface, flashed the words,

'_Love and devotion eternal I dote upon thee_

_I willingly fall before thee upon bended knee_

_For all time yours I shall always be_

_For you are my sweet Serenity_

_- Endymion'_

Darien heard Serena's startled gasp and his gaze flew from the locket to her face. She was pale and her eyes were impossibly wide as she stared blankly down at the locket but from the out of focus look in her eyes, he knew that she wasn't seeing the locket but something else.

Unable to help himself, Darien's eyes took in the sight before him. She was so beautiful, innocent and pure, more than should've been possible outside the gates of heaven. What was she doing with him? He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch, that was for sure. Endymion and Serenity had brought them together – he now held proof in his hand that they were (or had once been) real and he wasn't losing his mind – and he owed them a debt for that. A debt he'd repay by doing whatever it was that they wanted of him. To break the curse and set them both free. In doing so he knew, without a doubt even though he didn't know how he knew, that Serena would be safe from whatever danger had its sight set on her.

Suddenly Serena blinked, wiping the dazed look from her eyes, and focusing once again on the locket. "Open it." She whispered, her words barely audible.

Darien raised his other hand to the locket and gently turned it over to open it but the moment his fingers made contact with the precious treasure, an image flashed before his eyes. He saw who he instantly identified as Serenity, based on her clothing. Serenity was sitting on a bed with the locket in her hands, the delicate chain of the locket around her neck and she was looking down at the locket she held in her hands in awed wonder. She looked so beautiful and happy.

And then the image was gone. The memory – Endymion's memory – was gone but not the emotional effect the memory left behind. Darien could feel exactly how Endymion had felt in that moment he'd given Serenity the locket. He'd felt such overwhelming love and pride, rampant possessiveness and happiness so intense he was almost convinced that he could fly. Love for her and her smile, pride that this beautiful angelic creature was his, possessiveness because she _was_ his and happiness beyond description because Endymion had believed that he'd have the rest of his life to spend with her for she would soon be his to take as his wife. On that day, the secrecy, the hiding and the lies would be no longer necessary. They'd be free to be together before the eyes of the entire village and it would be known that no other man was allowed to touch her or attempt to claim her hand.

Realizing that he was starting unmoving at the locket, dazed, as Serena had been, Darien mentally shook himself. They didn't have that much time; he had to get her home before her parents discovered that she was gone. Carefully Darien turned the locket over in his hand and with ease he unclipped the locket and opened it skilfully as if he'd done so a dozen times before. There was the inscription that he knew he'd find, he knew the words as if he'd known them all his life. His eyes quickly and silently swept over the precious words that were a sacred and timeless vow of everlasting love and devotion.

Darien could practically feel the conviction behind the words, behind the vow, a vow that Endymion had fully intended with every fibre of his being, to keep and cherish always.

Serena knew, with not one doubt in her, that these words had meant far more to Serenity than any diamond encrusted jewel Endymion could've ever given her. She could feel Serenity's emotions that were somehow connected to the locket. From the feelings Serena was getting from the locket, Serenity had treasured the words greatly and what the locket had truly represented – her engagement and bond to Endymion. Endymion had meant more to Serenity than all the riches the Earth could provide. Serenity had worn the locket with pride, love, happiness and hope in her heart. Hope for a happy future with the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

It was a long minute before Serena's mind began to properly function again and for her to realise what the locket represented for her and Darien.

"It's all real." Serena whispered with wondrous disbelief. "The dreams, the curse. It's all real."

And now they had solid undeniable proof that they weren't going insane or suffering delusions. Serenity and Endymion were real and the couple was reaching out to them from beyond the grave for help to bring the curse to an end and finally set Serenity and Endymion free so they could finally be together in the afterlife.

Darien couldn't deny that part of him was relieved that he wasn't losing his mind but an even larger part of himself reminded him that the threat to Serena was every bit as real as the locket and the curse. There really was someone – or something – that was out for Serena's blood and it wouldn't stop until it either achieved what it had come for or the curse was broken. Whatever was after Serena was tied to the curse, he just knew it.

To save Serena, he had to break a curse that was centuries old.

So now the million dollar question was, how did he break a curse?

There had to be some clue here, Darien rationalised with hope. Why else would he and Serena have been lead here? There had to be a clue somewhere here to breaking the curse and he'd find it if he had to dig up the entire clearing and surrounding woods.

Without saying a word Darien carefully handed the locket, still resting on the delicate lace and silk of the aged handkerchief, to Serena and turned his attention back to the chest. There was still more inside it, and with any luck, it was something that would give them what he knew he was now searching for. A clue to breaking the curse.

Renewed determination flared within Darien. Endymion had chosen him to help break this curse, a curse that had caused so many so much pain and suffering, and he wouldn't stop, wouldn't let anyone stop him, until the curse was broken and Serena was safe. That was all that mattered in his life now. He had a purpose, one he wasn't going to forsake.

Serena watched as Darien lowered his hand into the chest, and a few seconds later, lifted his hand out, his fist closed loosely around something. She waited impatiently but silently as Darien raised his hand into the beam of her torch and slowly uncurled his fingers.

Serena gasped, her eyes going wide as she stared down into Darien's hand. The instant he'd opened his hand, Serena had known exactly what it was that now lay in his palm.

"Serenity and Endymion's wedding rings." Serena whispered.

"They were to be." Darien murmured as he lifted the larger of the two golden wedding bands and held it up to the light. It was real gold, there was no doubt. It was a simple golden wedding band, no doubt especially made for Endymion and done so in secrecy.

While holding the locket securely in one hand, Serena reached with her free hand to gently pick up the remaining wedding band in Darien's hand with two fingers. It was a simple golden wedding band with no diamonds or precious gems but still it felt valuable in a way that was beyond money and wealth. Serenity's wedding band.

Angling it in the dim light, Serena noticed something on the inside of the band. Angling the torch beam towards the ring, Serena realised that there was an inscription on the inside of the thin wedding band.

"Love and devotion eternal." Serena read aloud and she raised her gaze from the inscription to Darien's eyes to find him staring at her with Endymion's wedding band held in the light.

"A vow." Darien whispered. He raised the wedding band he held between the fingers of one hand an inch higher without breaking eye contact with her. "Inscribed within both wedding bands. For Serenity, a promise. For Endymion, a pledge."

"They never had the chance to wear them." Serena whispered sadly, sorrow for the tragedy that had befallen the young lovers long ago. Tragedy they hadn't deserved.

"Endymion hid them away so that no one else ever would." Darien told her, his voice thick with emotion, dormant sadness and understanding. "They belong to Endymion and Serenity and them alone."

Serena didn't disagree. She couldn't, not with the truth.

Gently placing Serenity's wedding band on the delicate silk beside the locket, Serena carefully lowered them back into the chest for safe keeping and reached for what she knew was the remaining item in the chest. There was something else in there, she knew it. She could sense it. It was calling out to her, telling her it was something crucial.

Gently wrapping her fingers around it, Serena lifted it out of the dark shadows that filled the small chest and brought it up into the light, knowing the moment she'd touched it, what it was.

It was a small leather bound book that hadn't been spared fully from the hardships of three and a half centuries, but it was still in remarkably good condition, as if it had been in the ground for ten years instead of over three hundred and fifty years.

It was Serenity's journal.

And Serena understood something. Something she hadn't realised was important until now. This had been Endymion's last act and he had done this for Serenity, truly she had been absolutely everything to him. "This is what Endymion did the last few hours before his death after Serenity was murdered." She looked up into Darien's eyes; clearly he was unsure of her meaning. "He gathered the objects that had meant the most to Serenity and himself that he didn't want falling into the hands of others. Their wedding bands that had been made for them and them alone. Serenity's locket that was their secret and Serenity's journal. Words that were for her eyes only. He wanted to preserve a piece of her, a piece of what they'd shared that was also evidence of the truth. He wanted something of Serenity and their love to survive when they hadn't. He wanted Serenity's name cleared but he knew it wouldn't happen in his life time. He needed a time in which the truth would be accepted. No matter how long it took for that time to come. That time, three hundred and fifty years later, is now."

Darien could understand Endymion's actions. Endymion had wanted to keep a part of Serenity – and the truth – alive, he'd wanted his last act to be something for her, something that Endymion believed Serenity would've wanted.

That sounded like Endymion. Loyally devoted to Serenity even beyond their end.

It also hadn't escaped Darien that the small journal Serena held in her hands could be what he was looking for, the clue he needed to break the curse and save Serena's life.

Knowing that Serena could no longer wait to read it anymore than he could, Darien fell back so he was sitting with his back against the thick rough trunk of the Willow tree and he reached for Serena. Gently taking hold of her, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist so they could both read while he was able to keep her warm. And close.

As Darien silently took the torch from her and aimed the beam at the journal in her hands, Serena opened the journal, knowing what he wanted and she honestly couldn't think of a better way of reading it than being in Darien's arms, completely alone.

Serena hesitated a moment when it dawned on her that she was invading Serenity's privacy. Should they read it when even Endymion hadn't? This journal held Serenity's most private thoughts, but then Serena reminded herself that it had been Serenity and Endymion who'd lead them to the journal. Serenity wanted them to read it, to know the truth.

Serenity had shown her many of Serena most precious and private memories through Serenity's own eyes and had shared with her everything she had felt. If Serenity was willing to share so much with her, surely she was willing to share her journal?

Without any more hesitation, Serena gently opened the journal to the first page with written print coating the once white pages, now creamy brown from time, and she immediately noticed the date written in Serenity's flawless script. Serena knew Serenity's handwriting was so flawless because calligraphy had been part of Serenity's lessons since she'd turned eight years of age. The first entry had been entered the night of the summer ball, the night Serenity and Endymion's love had been born.

Serena cleared her throat and began reading out loud, her voice echoing through the night, her words harmonised by the wind rustling through the willow's draping curtain of long flowing branches.

* * *

**Chapter 5, in which we read some of Serenity's journal, will be up soon! Thanks to everyone for their patience, reviews, and for reading!**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**

**A special thanks to my wonderful Editor AngelONight for taking the time out in her busy schedule to do the grueling task of editing my work. And lets just say that my work needs a lot of editing.**

**Here is my gift to all my readers, a new chapter! This one picks up where chapter 4 left off with Serenity's journal. Now a few events will be gone over again, half of the purpose of this is to remind everyone of the events that Serena and Darien have witnessed through their dreams and their sequence just to avoid confusion. But thier are also events that Serena and Darien haven't witnessed, so please read them.**

**So enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter_ 5_**

* * *

_April 21__st__ 1642_

_Tonight was the night of the Spring Ball at Terran Manor. But this night I will not write of how marvellous I found the food or how graceful the dancers were. This night, at this late hour for my mind refuses to clear itself of the memory of the ball, I write. It is difficult to explain, as I do not comprehend it myself, but I cannot sway my mind from neither what occurred only hours ago nor who I shared this event with. He was no other than Lord Terran's son, Endymion Terran!_

_All was normal upon our arrival - that was until my eyes met those of Endymion. He captured me in a way I have never known before. There was nothing else; all faded until only he remained, holding me bespelled. My heart beat loudly in my ears, demanding to be free of my chest. In that moment, anything he had wished to ask of me I would have granted without contemplation nor hesitation. And no wonder. for, he surely is a gift for the eyes to behold. I could describe him now, but no words the English language holds could do him the justice he is worth. He captured me in that moment and I fear even now, sitting in my chamber writing these words by candlelight, that he still retains a significant piece of me._

_This is why, not soon after this magical moment, when he approached me and requested a dance, I could no sooner deny him than to pluck the moon from the sky in the glorious heavens above._

_Even more astoundingly when I placed my hand within his, my heart fluttered like a butterfly upon the gentle summer breeze. I was limbless as he gently whisked me onto the dance floor into the wondrous heaven that is his arms._

_Not once did the words spoken of him by others enter my mind, for now I am assured that they hold no truth. Endymion is not as he is described within the gossiping words of the villagers. There was no icy hardness, no heartlessness nor disregard, however I cannot claim that Endymion is not a proud man. In the place of hardness and heartlessness I witnessed charm, kindness and generosity. Any words were mine to speak in his presence as no words from my lips could offend him. Such a freedom I have never been given outside of my father's presence._

_Endymion's effects upon me in these moments that I am in his presence confuse me and have given birth to curiosity within me. I yearn to know more of him, to be in his presence and within his arms many times more._

_This is an opportunity I will experience once more for upon the conclusion of our dance, Endymion requested another dance at the Fall ball. What else could I do but fall before his penetrating eyes and flawless charm? I accepted his request and he expressed his impatience for the next season's ball to come._

_And now because I have accepted I must wait in agony as my anticipation torments me as the long months pass. As this evening is endless, I fear the coming months will drive me to insanity. I pray that when the day finally arrives that I may know his embrace once again, and that he will remember his request of me, for if he does not, I fear it will cost my mind and, even more greatly, my heart._

Serena drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs, as she finished the first entry. It matched what they'd seen in their first dream of Serenity and Endymion.

Darien said nothing and Serena couldn't think of anything to say either, what could they say when they knew there was so much more to come?

Serena read aloud the next six entries that spanned many weeks, with each entry Serenity's impatience and irritation grew and her thoughts became consumed by Endymion. Her daydreams of the dance to come and what she wished would follow that dance tormented her.

And then the entries began to change, starting with what had been their second dream of Serenity and Endymion. The one in which Serenity was walking alone and Endymion had found her as if guided to her by the hand of fate. It was the first time they'd been alone together and Endymion's first time in the place he'd come to call Serenity's Sanctuary.

Serena drew in another deep breath as she prepared herself to once again read Serenity's words aloud.

_June 11__th__ 1642_

_I am soaring and I suspect I will never descend. My heart is consumed by the sensation of bliss, filling me with life and warmth I have never before known._

_As of late my mind and my heart have been occupied by one distraction, the gloriously handsome lord, Endymion. He has consumed me heart and soul I fear, but how can this be I know not. We shared but one dance. However, upon my stroll this day, fate brought us together for a second encounter. The one who has ruled my dreams rode towards me upon his powerful black mount as a young god would descend from the clouds of heaven riding upon a mighty mythical beast. My breath was taken from me at the sight. A sight I shall never fail to recall._

_So charming and caring but always a gentleman he remained. Upon observing that I had neither chaperone nor escort to see me safely home, Endymion refused to be denied the task, my safety his sole concern. Upon our stroll the matter of the dance owed arose. I know not what possessed me, but I wanted nothing more than to live the moment that has overtaken my dreams, and I made it known to him that I wished the debt to be settled before its scheduled time. _

_Without a chaperone, in the open to dance with him was not proper and he would in no way dishonour me. Not to be denied what I have dreamed of for so many weeks, I lead him to my sanctuary. The one place I know where I can be free from the prying eyes of proper society._

_So amusing and adorable Endymion was! So unsettled at the notion of dancing with me without music in the middle of the forest! But he overcame this, and his sweet words that I treasure so still ring in my ears, 'I wish to dance with you more than I wish to draw breath.'_

_By the heavens! How easily I could lose my heart to him! And a part of me suspects that I already have. How this is possible I cannot fathom but after this day, I am hesitant to deny the truth of it. _

_Into his embrace Endymion took me and the world around us was no more. Sense of time was lost, hours past unnoticed and unchecked. In his arms heaven held no comparison to the world he wrapped me within. How my heart beats for him, for his arms around me, his smile, his soulful gaze constantly upon me and his charming words wrapped within his dulcet voice._

_It was not until our sight began to falter in the shadows of the coming night did time return to us and we were forced to part, but he did not allow me to depart without requesting to dance with me again, in the clearing. How could I possibly refuse such a man? He will await me in the sanctuary in the morrow at noon._

_The night and the morn move slowly to torture me now but I know the time will soon come when I can know heaven with him again. Something has begun and I am unable and unwilling to stop it. Should this path lead me to damnation, then I shall walk this path proudly if only to know his hold one more time._

_Before departing he requested I henceforth refer to him as Endymion and he in return to henceforth call upon me as Serenity. By any name I pray that I am soon to be called his own. Endymion could so effortlessly take from me my heart, to which I would render to him willingly but will he accept the gift I offer or will he reject me and break the very thing I wish to give him?_

Serena quickly turned the page to read the next entry that was dated the very next day, it was short but as Serena knew it would, it only spoke of joy and excitement.

Darien said nothing, only tightened his arms around her and pulled her tighter against his solid chest. Had Serena not been so consumed by the journal, she would've paid far more attention to the desire and need to kiss him rising in her.

Instead Serena pushed it down and once against started reading aloud. With each word she read aloud, Serenity and the connection she shared with her become more real. Became stronger.

_June 12__th__ 1642_

_How could such happiness exist beneath the clouds of heaven? Endymion truly has stolen my heart as well as my dreams of both day and night. I dare not to speak of my affections before him, lest I be made a fool. _

_I wonder now what more Endymion could possibly do to strengthen his hold over me and my heart when his hold is so unbreakable now? This day we did more than share a dance. His charming words showered me endlessly; his questions asked with the clear purpose of learning about I and he even requested that I include my thoughts and opinions. Had he not listened so intently to my words spoken I would have feared that he was infatuated with only my voice and merely asked questions to hear me speak. Never before has a man, other than my own father, listened to what I spoke with such interest and attentiveness. Not once were my words interrupted by him. Not one word ignored or overlooked._

_What more, together we found true laughter in his amusing stories and jests. To attain laughter from me was the only purpose within his eyes._

_This day Endymion has voiced his desire to meet with me on every day there is yet to come. It has long since been beyond me to deny him. After how this feeling between us has grown with such intensity in a mere two days, to not see him would be an agony I could never bare. Every time he passes before my open eyes, with every word he speaks, he captures another part of me I shall never need returned to me. Let him call each piece his own. With Endymion in my life I shall never have the need of them again._

_What good is a heart if it is broken? Only in Endymion's possession can my heart be whole henceforth. Should he discard my heart, I shall discard my very life for I know now, I cannot be, cannot live, without him._

"Wow." Serena whispered as she looked up from the pages of the journal. "After only two days of meeting him Serenity knew that she loved Endymion enough that she couldn't live without him."

Darien was curious as to how long it had taken for Serena to feel that way about him, or if she was even there yet, but instead of asking her, he kissed her forehead affectionately and forced himself to turn his attention back to the journal before he found himself taking advantage of the fact that they were completely alone with no chance of interruption.

_September 14__th__ 1642_

_How can I possibly record the happiness, the love, in my heart? How can I document the wondrous events that have befallen me this day? A day I would have paid any price to have never end, to spend all eternity in the sanctuary within Endymion's arms._

_After being unavoidably detained, I arrived at the sanctuary to find Endymion awaiting my arrival, how adorable his concerned impatience was upon his face! His eyes set upon me and then his arms were around me but a heartbeat later. I know without a doubt now that he feels the painful and unbearable sensation that enwraps me when I am without his company. A sensation from the unjustness of being divided. We can only be whole again when we are together._

_Is it meant to be this way after so little time? To be unable to breathe or even live without each other? I dare not speak of this aloud, as the consequences would be beyond my knowledge. _

_I spoke of my dislike of this secrecy to Endymion and I saw fear I could not comprehend within my Endymion's eyes. He spoke of his fears of what may befall me should our relationship be revealed before its time. I cannot presume to fully understand what he means. For I cannot believe that those of the village would wish me harm. Maybe it is mere naivety and innocence as Endymion says. _

_In so many ways I remain but a child in the face of the world and maybe I am still so far from seeing the world as it truly is. _

_But my welfare and health are Endymion's main precedence, to defy him would be to place him in harms way and I would sooner fall before the sways of hell than I would place my love in any such danger. So protective and loving he is of me, his word and his will I will obey always._

_So overcome by his love of me, I could do nothing to prevent myself from shouting my love for him to the heavens as I will the very day we are free of our need of secrecy._

_And so our manner became one of mirth and affection. My teasing he enjoyed until in my mirth, I placed a challenge before him, one he could resist not one moment. His task was to catch me and we ran around and around our sanctuary, our own private world with no confinements._

_And catch me he did, and his prize? A kiss. To me he swore his sword and his hand in protection, and too his heart. His perfection humbles me, to be of the worth of such a man should be beyond me, but me he has chosen to bestow his heart and I will treasure and guard it always._

_Soon we will be together for always, soon we will be man and wife, and no one will ever be capable of dividing us. And so I retire, counting the days, the hours, the moments, the heartbeats, until I am able to lie beside him in our marriage bed at last._

The next dozen entries portrayed the development of their relationship as they spent more and more time together. Serenity spoke of her escalating impatience for her sixteenth birthday. The entries were filled with love, happiness, hope and eagerness for the future, a future she wanted to spend with Endymion.

The hours were slowly slipping away as she read the journal aloud while she sat in her arms of her own love.

Serena found herself relating more and more with Serenity with each word, so much of what Serenity had described about how she felt for Endymion, Serena herself felt for Darien. Maybe that was why Serenity had chosen the two of them to reach out too, maybe she and Darien were so much like Serenity and Endymion had been.

_December 25__th__ 1642_

_My heart is singing joyously, my body weightless. I know not how else to describe what I am feeling. Every morn I awake unable to believe that I could become any happier or fall any deeper into love, but each day I do so. This day is Christmas Day and I could never have asked for a greater gift than the one I received from my beloved Endymion._

_To spend an hour with him on this day of celebration was all I desired, even deceiving my parents with my false illness to assure my wish came to pass, but Endymion desired to give me more. He, this day, has granted me the future. He has officially asked me to become his bride!_

_My sweet Endymion bestowed upon me, with a pretty speech of his love and vow of eternal devotion, a locket of engagement. He pledged wealth and treasures and fine things as if to convince me. My silly Endymion, how could he for a moment conceive that I could ever deny him? Even after all our time together, all my words of my love for him, how could he not yet know that I cannot be without him as he cannot be without me? _

_Endymion dared not to bestow upon me an engagement band, lest our secret be discovered before its rightful time, but in its stead, he gifted a locket of unimaginable worth. A locket of gold and gems but I care not for the sparking stones or smooth gleaming gold, such monetary value holds nothing to the worth of the words inscribed within._

'_Love and devotion eternal I dote upon thee_

_I willingly fall before thee upon bended knee_

_For all time yours I shall always be_

_For you are my sweet Serenity_

_- Endymion'_

_Let thieves take the gold, let beggars have the gems, for no matter the fate of the riches the words will forever be mine. They are what I treasure, but still I shall wear Endymion's gift proudly around my neck for it is the symbol that I belong to Endymion and no other. Once I am declared Endymion's I shall wear the locket every day for the rest of my time upon the earth and then I shall take the words with me wherever I go, what place that may be I do not know but I do know that that is where Endymion and I shall meet again to spend the rest of eternity together. _

_Less than two months remain between now and the day I will kneel before my father and beg him to allow me to marry Endymion, the man I love with all that I am and ever will be. I fear that father will be disapproving of our affair but I know my happiness is what he wishes for me most. Father will not deny me my heart's desire._

_Soon, soon my sweet love, my Endymion, we shall be man and wife. Soon we will be together for ever more._

Serena swallowed thickly, with each entry she'd read, sadness had grown within her, sadness for Serenity and Endymion and the tragic end they'd been forced to endure all those long centuries ago. All the two had wanted was to be together for the rest of their lives. Why had that been too much to have?

Serena flicked through the remaining pages. There were only a few entries left, and that meant that their time had been running out quickly at the time that Serenity had written this entry. Mercifully, she hadn't known it.

Serena read two more short entries aloud, preserved precious memories Serenity had carried, before she reached the last few pages. There were only two entries left and one – the last – didn't appear to be in Serenity's hand writing.

Serena stared reading aloud what she knew by the date to be Serenity's last entry.

_January 17__th__ 1643_

_No matter how much time passes, the need to spend every moment of every day together has not weakened between Endymion and I. Father and Mother went into town today, an outing that had cost them the entire day, precious hours to spend with Endymion. Hours that are becoming more and more difficult to find. Endymion has said nothing but I know his father is burdening him with more responsibilities and pressuring him to find a bride. If only I could inform Lord Terran that Endymion has already done so but weeks still remain before such a day can be._

_In the sanctuary I waited most of the day. Not impatient, only eager to see him. Endymion has responsibilities and never in our life together shall I keep him from them. The perfect wife I shall be. For him. I often wonder how long after our union I will be able to grant him a child, a son with his thick raven black hair and eyes deep and intelligent. I dream of our life together, I dream of being his wife and the mother of his children. I dream of carrying Endymion's child within me, to grant him the joy of a child. A wife's duty and joy._

_It was well passed noon before Endymion stepped into our sanctuary. Most days it is the other way, Endymion there awaiting me, but as of late it hasn't always been so. Within his eyes I saw his apologies but before a word could be spoken I took his hand in mine and requested that he dance with me. It has been weeks since we have danced due to the growth of our bond. It felt wonderful to be in his arms as we danced around and around, allowing the outside world to fall away until it grew late and Endymion saw me to the tree line of my father's home. It will not be my own home for too much longer._

_A kiss my beloved Endymion bestowed upon me before he insisted that I retire before my father returned home and started in his hunt for me. It has not escaped me that my parents have begun to notice the frequency of my disappearances. Soon they will know the cause behind them but for now I must carefully guard the secret Endymion and I carry._

_Goodnight my sweet Endymion, you are in my dreams, my mind, my soul and my heart. And soon we will never have to part. Soon._

Serena could feel tears fill her eyes because she knew that the entry she'd just read had been written only hours before Serenity's death. Serenity had spoken of her hope and wishes for the future and her love and understanding of Endymion.

"It's so heartbreaking." Serena whispered. "All Serenity wanted was to be with Endymion, to be his wife, and it was all taken from her that night."

Darien said nothing. What could he say? He wanted to say something to comfort her but there was nothing he could say that would change what had been. Signing deeply, he looked up and noticed for the first time that the darkness around them wasn't as deep as it had been the last time he'd taken notice of it. The sun was rising. He had to get her back before her parents found her missing and immediately knew that he was to blame. The last thing he needed was for Serena's parents turning homicidal on him.

Before Darien could alert Serena to the rising sun, she spoke. Her tone low and serious.

"There's one entry left and it isn't in Serenity's handwriting." Serena looked closer at the page, carefully inspecting it. "In fact it looks like the ink was smudged by what appears to be dried tear splotches."

Her words caught his attention and Darien estimated that they had time for the last entry. He had a feeling that this entry was going to be very different from the others, the ones written by Serenity that had been filled with love and happiness, but this last entry, he knew, would be very different.

_January 18__th__ 1643_

_Serenity is gone. Murdered by Little Willow's jealousy and malicious misplaced fear. Every breath I draw without her is miserable torturous agony that words cannot even begin to describe, but I must honour her what little I am now able. I must ensure the survival of the truth beyond this night, whereas I will not see the dawn. Without her, I cannot live on. I can still hear Serenity's screams as she burns; the image forever before my cursed eyes._

_Serenity was condemned as a witch but never before has there been a greater mistruth spoken. Serenity could no more be a witch than the highest angels of heaven could be hell-cursed demons._

_The fault of Serenity's horrific fate lies with me, for I dared to love her. I brought this upon her. A truth that weighs too heavily upon my tortured and tormented soul is that in less than one month's time I could have taken her as my bride for at sixteen she would have been of the age to wed._

_But that will never come to be, we will never have our dreams because Serenity was murdered before my eyes by those I had believed to be friends. It is a betrayal that I can never forgive. May this injustice curse Little Willow for all time. May love never bloom in the hearts of the wicked, may this town never know what we had – what they have stolen from us. May no lover again be loyal upon the lands their tainted souls have forever condemned. Let none be spared, let all be condemned. But I grant this one mercy in Serenity's name, should an end be earned with the proclamation of the truth, then let it only end where it began._

_Now I shall join Serenity in death so I may be united with her once more. Beneath our sacred willow tree I shall hide the truth of our tragic love and pray it will be unearthed in a time in which the truth is ready to be known. Within this chest I leave Serenity's Locket, the symbol she wore with pride of our love and devotion to each other. Our wedding bands, never to be worn. To have bestowed her band upon her I have dreamed of for so long but now it will never be. And lastly Serenity's journal in which it carries these words of truth along with our story of everlasting love._

_Our tree, our sanctuary, will protect this chest and our secrets. There was, before this evil, so much love, laughter and happiness here. Now only sorrow and the cries of tragedy remain here. _

_May the love that bloomed in this place forever protect the treasures I entrust upon it. May my life sacrificed seal my wish and clear my path back to Serenity, my beloved. My soul mate. My love will bloom for Serenity for always, through all of time. Even through death. I will find my way to her again. I will never rest, never falter, not even in death until I find her again. _

_With love and sorrow in my heart and dark hatred and fury consuming the rest of me, I shall end my life before the sun next rises. May in death I find my peace – may I find my sweet beloved angel, my Serenity._

Serena had tears running freely down her face and her entire body was shaking as she read Endymion's last words. They were filled with so much emotion, sorrow, pain, hatred, rage, that she was on the verge of feeling them, in all their intensity, as her own. Endymion's suffering, his excruciating pain from losing Serenity, his self-blame from the belief that her death had been his fault, his hatred and rage for the townspeople who'd taken Serenity from him and his blinding, passionate love for Serenity.

Darien swallowed thickly and curled his arms tighter around Serena, pulling her against him as tightly as possible without hurting her. The emotions within him were overwhelming and chaotic, the only thing that had kept – and was still keeping him – from acting out was the precious burden he held in his arms. He stared down at the open pages at the many splotches from Endymion's tears that had stained the pages and had caused the ink to run. The handwriting was terrible. Darien could just see Endymion's hand shaking uncontrollably as he struggled to hold himself together long enough to write the words that needed to be written. Every second Endymion's heart had continued to beat must have been intolerably excruciating, torturous, agony for him. He'd had to force himself to draw each breath so he could live long enough to do what he had to do. Every moment living without Serenity had been nothing but pure hell for him. Worse. It had been beyond any torture that hell could ever inflict upon given him, even if he'd resided in hell for the rest of eternity.

Darien looked up into the branches of the willow that were now visible in the early morning sun, the sun had hit the horizon but the thick cloud cover caused twilight to linger, and he set his eyes on the branch that he knew was the one that Endymion had hung himself from. Death had been a release, a reprieve, after the hell he'd lived through in those eternally long hours after Serenity's murder.

Darien knew that he'd never have the strength to keep living if Serena was ever taken from him. Not even for the few hours that Endymion had. The strength and will it must've taken for Endymion to keep on living, when the essence of his existence had been murdered before his eyes, was inconceivable.

Fear, dread and something far more horrifying, that he didn't want to put a name too, rose up in him through Endymion's lingering emotions and nearly caused him to choke. Darien closed his eyes. It took him a full minute to regain some fragment of control of himself before he cracked under the intensity of it. He felt an urge to act that was near dammed impossible to suppress. He would act, he would keep Serena safe and he would put an end to this curse, but first he needed to find out just what that action was. Serenity's journal was a very big clue but there were still so many pieces that they had to put together. Nothing was clear yet, not even what had happened in Endymion and Serenity's time. There were still crucial pieces missing.

Darien forced his emotions and urges down as far as he could and he pushed his mind to turn to logic, if only for the much needed time to calm himself down, even a little.

Drawing in a deep, calming breath, Darien focused on what he'd just learned. He had the feeling that there was something that they were missing. He felt as if there was a crucial part of the puzzle missing and that piece was the one that would make the entire picture clear.

Why had the townspeople of Little Willow believed that Serenity had been the witch? What proof had they had against her and what had made them act so spontaneously and so mercilessly without warning? What had sparked their belief that the most innocent and pure young woman of their village was the one terrifying them? How had they come across this spark? And who was it that first ignited that spark? And why had that person done so? And what had he or she held against Serenity that was worth her innocent life?

So many questions and so few answers. It was frustrating. Endymion and Serenity were giving them answers but they were too few and too far apart. He needed to solve this quickly because the longer it went on the greater the danger became for Serena.

Serena leaned into Darien and laid her head against his chest. She was almost completely cocooned by him. He'd wrapped himself around her as if to completely shield her with his own body, as he had done the day of the lab explosion. He had his long, strong arms wrapped around her as tightly as he could without crushing her as she remained nestled on his lap. He seemed to want to wrap his entire body protectively around her to protect her from harm. His entire body was rigid, tense and still. If it hadn't been for the subtle rise and fall of his warm hard chest Serena would've feared that he'd left her.

Serena steeled herself against the thought and forced it from her mind. She wasn't going to lose Darien, she couldn't. Through Serenity and Endymion, she'd witnessed what it was like to lose someone you loved more than life itself and she knew that she'd never survive it. Where Endymion had had to take his life, her heart wouldn't allow her to live long enough to end her own life. Her heart would simply give out under the strain of the crushing pain that his death would bring her.

And Serena knew that Darien was thinking of reliving Endymion's fate of watching her die and so she sat still and comforted him by just being in his arms. Darien needed to believe that she wasn't going anywhere and she'd give him as long as he needed to accept that. All day, all week. The rest of their lives even . . .

She also had to believe that nothing could take Darien from her, it was the only way she could cope with the crushing fear. She'd twice witnessed Darien accomplishing what shouldn't have been possible for a mortal man while saving her life. Darien would never let anything happen to himself because he had to be there – and able – to protect her.

This gave her both comfort, because he wouldn't be taken from her easily, and icy, dreading fear that she'd lose him while he was trying to protect her.

Serena would gladly give her life to save Darien but she couldn't watch him die for her. And there was only one way to keep Darien safe and that was for herself to be safe and to do that, they needed to break this curse. Something within her assured her that that would put an end to everything and the two of them would finally be left in peace to just be together. Only then would they be able to focus on their relationship and ascertain once and for all that what they shared was theirs and not Serenity and Endymion's.

Time passed and the darkness of twilight around them turned to daylight. The clouds were grey and thick above and at some point a chilly wind had picked up. The air was heavy with moisture but for now the rain held back but the air around them promised that it wouldn't be for much longer. The old willow offered some protection from the wind and appeared to be capable of offering decent protection from the rain but if they got wet, they'd freeze.

Or more to the point, Darien would freeze while he did everything possible to assure that Serena didn't.

Serena blinked as a thought occurred to her. Was Darien normally this overprotective with those he cared about or was this Endymion's doing? She considered this for a moment before she mentally shrugged the thought away. She'd learn the answer sooner or later, after they'd broken the curse and set Serenity and Endymion free, they'd have all the time they'd need to figure everything out.

Lifting her head from his chest, Serena gently pushed back against Darien's hold. After a moment, his possessive and protective hold on her relaxed enough for her to pull back to look up into his eyes. What she saw there nearly stopped her heart.

Darien's eyes were consumed by so much sadness and fear that they appeared as if they should've been filled with tears. Serena felt the drying tears on her own face and was amazed that he'd had the strength to hold his back. Most likely he'd done so to prevent her from seeing him cry.

But he didn't fool her. She could feel his pain that radiated from him as if it were her own.

"He loved her so much." Serena whispered emotionally as she stared into his eyes and allowed him to see her love for him within her eyes. "All he wanted was to be with her and she was taken from him." Determination and promise flooded her voice. "But that won't happen to us. Not with Serenity and Endymion watching over us." The faintest hint of a loving smile appeared on her lips and she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, staring straight into his eyes. "Not with you watching over me. My very own knight in shining armour."

Darien stared into her beautiful loving eyes, eyes that were identical to Serenity's. When he'd dreamed of Serenity's death, he hadn't seen Serenity but Serena burning to death and even if he lived for a hundred years, he'd never forget one detail of that dream, of watching Serena burn alive.

Of watching Serena die. From the moment he'd realised that he was falling in love with her that had been his greatest fear. He was scared to death of losing her. She was so small and delicate, so innocent and pure, the need – the compulsion – to protect her was undeniable. He had defied the odds – and something much darker and far more determined – to save her life twice now. How many more times could he do so before he failed as Endymion had?

And as Serena tried so hard to ease his fear with her promising words and loving eyes, he could only fall even deeper in love with her. He wanted so desperately to tell her that he loved her, to finally speak the words he knew that she was waiting for him to say to her, but the same unknown something that had prevented him before rose up within him and he found the words were once again stuck in his throat. He wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't. The scars he'd gained in his childhood hadn't yet healed, at least not enough to allow him to tell Serena what she deserved to hear from him.

"We'd better get back." Darien told her as he gently took hold of her arms and lifted her back away from him, separating them. "Your parents will be up soon and if they find you missing, it'll be my ass."

As Serena slid off his lap she resisted the urge to shake her head. He wasn't going to let her take away his fear or his uncertainty any time soon. He was such a guy sometimes. But she wasn't going to be discouraged. While he protected her from physical harm, she'd protect his heart and his sanity. All this worrying was going to drive him insane and she wasn't going to let anything happen to _her_ guy.

Darien helped her to her feet and while he turned away from her to pick up the chest and the torch Serena found herself admiring her guy. She wondered how she'd managed to get such a perfect guy to fall in love with her.

All she had to do to repay the two long dead soul's for bringing him to her was risk her life, uncover a three and half century old covered-up murder, break a curse that set two souls free.

A piece of cake. If they could stay alive long enough to manage it.

* * *

They'd made it back to her house with only seconds to spare. As Serena silently crept up the stairs, wincing at each crack she stepped on, she could hear her parents talking and moving around in their bedroom, getting ready for the day ahead.

It hadn't taken her long to get more appropriately dressed for the day and gather her school stuff before knocking on her parent's door and letting them know that she was leaving for school early.

She'd been half way down the stairs before they'd had a chance to reply and out the door and sliding into Darien's car before her parents could realise that she'd already left the house. She hadn't wanted to take the chance that they'd stop her and somehow discover she'd snuck out and had been with Darien for the last several hours. She felt a little guilty about it and she didn't want to double the guilt by lying to them.

Five minutes later Darien had pulled into the driveway of Andrew's house and had left her for a few minutes talking with Andrew's mother while Darien had gone upstairs to Andrew's room to change his dirt-covered clothes. Before leaving her, Darien had briefly explained to her that he kept some of his personal items there in case he was ever too tired – or too drunk (he didn't say it but she'd known he'd been thinking it) – to drive back to the mansion.

Feeling clean, Darien had descended the stairs with Andrew on his heels to find Serena in the dining room, seated at the dining room table with Andrew's mother pilling food onto her plate while commenting that she was far too skinny, even for a beautiful young woman like her.

Serena had learned then that not even Darien said no to Andrew's mother and this had resulted in the two of them staying for breakfast. It had been delicious, just like her mother's cooking, but Serena had sensed sadness and awkwardness in Darien even if he had been a master at hiding it from everyone else at the table – Andrew's parents and Lizzy, Andrew's younger sister by two years. They all treated Darien as family but Darien wasn't completely comfortable with it because sitting down at the table with family and conversation wasn't something familiar to him. No matter how much he wanted it to be.

Darien had convinced himself that he didn't belong here and that had nearly brought tears to her eyes as sadness had filled her heart. She'd sworn silently to herself then that she'd change that. Darien needed her, if only to prove to him that he did belong at a family table, surrounded by laughter and those who loved him. Something he hadn't had since his mother had died.

By the time they'd arrived at school, they were no longer early. In fact, they only had a few minutes before the first bell sounded for the day.

But neither of them made a move to get out of the car. Serena had so much running through her mind, Serenity and Endymion, the curse, the journal, the help Darien needed from her. It was a long list, and that combined with the lack of sleep, made her head feel very heavy.

"We need to break this curse and soon." Darien broke the silence with his serious, solemn tone. "We need to find a way."

Serena turned and saw that he was glaring down at the steering wheel with fanatical determination in his eyes that it made him look very dangerous.

"And we will." Serena told him, her tone soothing and calm. "You just have to be patient. I'm sure Serenity and Endymion will give us another clue soon and then we'll break the curse and we can be together without being afraid for each other."

Darien remained silent and still.

Serena sighed deeply, a little annoyed. She wished she could read his mind. She was able to read him pretty well but that was a far cry from knowing exactly what it was that was going through his head.

"Will you do something for me, Serena?" Darien asked without looking at her.

Serena didn't hesitate. "Of course." Whatever he needed, she would willingly give. She knew Darien wouldn't ask her for something – at least not so seriously, life and death serious – unless it was crucially important. Besides, she found it impossible to say no to him.

She watched him as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something golden and sparkling that she immediately recognised.

Darien held it out to her. "Wear this, I want Serenity and Endymion watching over you. I don't think they'd mind if you wore it."

Serena looked down at Serenity's locket – the chest containing the journal and the weddings bands was locked in Darien's trunk – before looking back up at him to find him staring at her imploringly. He wanted her to wear Serenity's locket? She wasn't sure that that was right. The locket had been made by Endymion for Serenity and Serenity alone. Would they be upset if she wore it? Darien seemed to believe that it would help Serenity and Endymion watch more closely over her – if they even were watching over them – and it would help in keeping her safe.

She stared deeper into her love's eyes, searching. His eyes were desperate and pleading, behind which she saw love and fear. How could she say no if she wasn't sure she should wear the locket?

Would Serenity and Endymion understand? Serena didn't believe that Serenity would mind, but would Endymion? He was as protective and loving of Serenity as Darien was of her.

"Please." Darien whispered thickly at her hesitation. "For me."

"Okay." Serena sighed, submitting as she reached for the locket but before she could, Darien had leaned forward in his seat and was already fastening it around her neck.

It was a good thing that it looked too real to be real, because everyone would convince themselves that it was fake. After all, who would wear a solid gold gem encrusted locket – probably worth millions today – to Little Willowson High School?

* * *

Serena was sleepwalking, she had to be. There was no way she could possibly be this exhausted and still be conscious. By some miracle she'd managed to remain conscious through her morning classes – barely – but that didn't mean she'd heard a single word any of her teachers had said. It was finally lunch and all she wanted to do was to find Darien and fall asleep in the warm safety of his arms.

An hour of much needed blissful sleep in Darien arms, could there be a better form of heaven?

Serena had been thinking – or trying, who thought when they were asleep? – about everything she and Darien had discovered in Serenity's Sanctuary this morning, but she was so tired and her brain refused to function, she'd only ended up going around in circles. Eventually, after succeeding in only frustrating herself, she'd decided that it would be more productive to do it after she was better rested and more alert.

Serena was currently walking – at least she thought she was, she couldn't feel her feet, she was so exhausted – towards the cafeteria where she knew Darien would find her. Her last class had finished early and the teacher had let them go, so Serena hadn't expected to find Darien waiting for her.

And he hadn't been and that told her that Darien was just as exhausted as she was, especially if he wasn't keeping up with his sweet – but annoying – 'keep Serena in sight and within arm's reach at all times so _I_ can protect her' plan.

She loved the guy and knew he was only trying to protect her, but that didn't stop the _plan_ from being irritating.

And on top of that, everyone was staring at Serenity's locket which lay at the base of her neck, emphasized by the white, open-collared button-up shirt she was wearing. And the gazes of more than a few guys kept dipping lower, but she would keep that to herself, as annoying as it was. If Darien saw this kind of attention directed towards her, he would turn downright homicidal. If Darien was anything when it came to her, it was possessive and protective.

And even though Darien seemed a little less worried over her because she was wearing Serenity's locket, the attention she was getting would only shoot his worry levels skyward. Again. The number of fellow students and teachers who'd commented on it had to be well over a hundred. She'd been right in knowing that everyone would assume it was a fake but it still caught _a lot_of attention that was getting on her nerves. But on the other hand, it was a comfort as well in that it was a constant reminder that Darien would always be there to look out for her and protect her. It also gave her comfort to feel that Serenity and Endymion were watching over them both. She didn't know that last one for sure, but she liked to hope that they were.

"Serena?"

Serena blinked and realised that she'd stopped walking and was currently looking at the neck of a girl with long black hair. Raising her tired gaze to the girl's face, Serena found herself looking into a pair of violet eyes that were filled with a soft sadness and something else she couldn't name. It was a look she hadn't seen in this particular pair of eyes before.

Rei held her gaze for a moment before she looked away, breaking eye contract. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Serena hesitated. Was Rei finally going to tear into her for dating Darien, the guy she'd had a crush on for practically forever? Was Rei going to tell her that they could never be friends because of what she had done? Whatever it was that Rei wanted to tell her, Serena owed her the opportunity to say it. Rei had a long kept crush on Darien and she'd acted without consideration for Rei's feelings.

"Okay."

Feeling guilty, just a little nervous, Serena followed her into the nearest empty classroom and remained silent as Rei closed the door behind them.

Serena watched silently and anxiously as Rei seemed to take a moment to organise her thoughts. She didn't seem to be angry and for that Serena was grateful. Rei was the kind of girl that Serena strongly suspected would be downright terrifying when angry. The girl had the temper of a hellcat, or that was how everyone else had described her temper.

Rei's temper was legendary at Willowson High.

Serena had yet to see Rei's temper for herself and she prayed she never did. Rei was terrifying enough under normal conditions.

"We should have talked a while ago, Serena." Rei said softly in an emotional voice with an echo of sadness to it. "But I think I needed to get a few things sorted out myself first."

Serena couldn't stand this. Rei's solemn tone wasn't what she had been prepared for, she almost wished for Rei's anger, not sadness and something else that she still couldn't name. "Rei, I'm so sorry. I never meant to-." She said quickly but stopped mid sentence when Rei raised one hand, signalling for her to wait and be quiet.

And then Rei looked into her eyes and Serena realised that what she was seeing in Rei's eyes was sad shame.

What did Rei have to be guilty about?

"You don't need to apologise to me, Serena." Rei said quietly as she leaned back against the side of a desk. "The truth is that I need to apologise to you. The way I've been acting towards you, it hasn't been fair. There's nothing between me and Darien and I know that even if you'd never come along, that wouldn't have changed."

Serena was taken back. Rei really meant what she was saying. She really was sorry.

"I see the way he looks at you." Rei went on softly, emotion thick in her voice as she shook her head as if unable to believe the way Darien looked at her. There was something in her eyes, a bewildered twinkle, maybe? "I've never seen anything like it. I've known Darien for some time, almost all of my life, and I can safely say that I know him. And not once have I seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I have never seen anyone so protective and so completely and utterly in need of someone else. The way he needs you, as if his very life depends on you. Like you are his own personal sun. Everything he is depends on you."

Rei drew a deep breath as she looked up and met Serena's eyes. "I wanted to hate you both but I couldn't. I can't ignore what is right before my eyes. I see how much he loves you, how much he needs you. How can I be so selfish as to try to come between that? The way you've brought him to life. What you've done for him is nothing less than miraculous." Rei gave her a gentle smile. "You really must be something special and I don't want to lose any friendship we may have."

Serena felt her heart tighten at Rei's words and the obvious truth in them. This had to be so hard for Rei, to not only let go of a crush she'd been harbouring for so long but to also admit that she was wrong and apologize. "I'm sorry Rei."

Rei's smile softened ever so slightly. "Don't be. You were only following your heart. And don't worry about me. I think I've always known there could never be anything between Darien and me. This just may be for the best. I think I can move on and find someone who actually cares for me as more than a friend."

Was it Serena's imagination or was there a glint in Rei's eyes as she'd said that? What was up? There was something in what Rei had said that Serena sensed had double meaning but for the life of her, she couldn't name it.

Before Serena had the chance to study the look in Rei's eyes more carefully/thoroughly, Rei turned her head and looked out the windows that overlooked the school parking lot.

Serena followed Rei's gaze and instantly spotted what had caught Rei's attention. Darien was walking across the student parking lot towards his Aston Martin, unaware that he was being watched.

Serena couldn't help but smile with happy and loving tenderness. He was the one she loved, the one who'd do anything for her. The one whom she knew loved her and she was so lucky to have him. And it now seemed that she could have him without losing Rei's friendship. Despite the curse and near death experiences, Serena found herself feeling happy and strangely burden free. She knew it wouldn't last – the real world never stayed away for long – but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it while it did last.

Rei would be a great friend, a best friend. She was so strong and stubborn, and more than a little frightening, but beneath it all she was loyal and loving. And Serena felt so privileged to have her as a friend. Rei was the type who was always willing to do anything for a friend.

"Thankyou, Rei. Thankyou for understanding. I'm sorry I hurt you." Serena told her softly, genially.

Rei shook her head, dismissively. "Enough of the mushy stuff." Rei said with a nod of her head towards the classroom door. "Go. I know you'd rather be with him more me right now."

"I'll see you in the cafeteria?"

Rei laughed, completely carefree. "If you make it, I'll be there."

Deciding to follow a new friend's advice, Serena turned and hurried to the door. Suddenly Serena didn't feel so worn out anymore; in fact she'd never felt so alive.

* * *

Darien really wanted to sleep but he had to get through the rest of the day before he could. He was sorely tempted to find Serena and convince her to skip the rest of her classes with him, so he could see her safely home, and they could both get some sleep. Coffee could only keep him going for so long. It had kept him conscious during his morning classes but a fat lot of good that had done for him, he hadn't heard a single word any of his teachers had said.

He was even too exhausted to think much about Serenity and Endymion, the curse, the journal or anything else in any other, subject area.

He was on his way back to his Aston Martin to get another cup of coffee before he met Serena in the cafeteria for lunch – Andrew had promised to walk with Serena from class to the cafeteria. Andrew was the only one he trusted Serena with, but even then it was only for a few minutes. Andrew knew how protective he was of her. He'd take no risks; Andrew knew he'd be risking his own well being if he did. Darien really didn't like entrusting Serena to someone else but he couldn't do anything to watch over Serena if he was asleep, could he? The cafeteria only offered iced milk coffee and that would help him to stay awake as much as a single ice cube could freeze hell over. He needed the hot and very real coffee that was in a thermos in his car that he had filled at Andrew's house this morning. He had filled two full thermoses but he'd already emptied the first and the second would be empty well before his last class. How Serena was surviving the day without a caffeine fix he'd never know. Then again, she always did seem to have enough energy to last three people several days.

Energy that he would love to put to good use in far more interesting – and intimate – ways . . .

By god! Darien shook his head in disbelief. He was dead on his feet and he still had enough energy to fantasize Serena naked beneath him with her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her tight little body –.

Darien groaned exasperatedly, as he cut off his line of thought right there. The last thing he needed was any more sexual tension around Serena than there already was. He didn't have the energy, the patience nor the restraint to focus on hiding it from her today. She was his girlfriend and yeah, he wanted her – more than he wanted to live – but not until she was ready and he wasn't about to put any pressure on her, verbally or otherwise. No matter how much he hungered for her. Because no matter how much he craved her, he needed her to be happy and safe even more. As long as she was his and she was happy, then he could deal with his desires himself. It wasn't like he was the only guy in Willowson who had to take his own pleasure into his own hands to find release. And with Serena and her body – that would make all goddesses envious – always on his mind, he found himself taking things into his own hands almost daily. Daily! Hell, it was at least three or four times a day! Not that he'd _ever_ let her, or anyone else for that matter, know that.

All he needed was to remember the sound of her voice or visualise the natural deep red shade of her lips and that was all he needed to find release. Heaven forbid he ever see her naked. He'd probably have a bloody heart attack!

The woman was driving him insane and she didn't even know it! The only small relief Darien had was the knowledge that she wanted him nearly as much as he wanted her. She may be young and sexually naïve but she knew what she was feeling. She wasn't _that _innocent. When she was ready to take it to the next level, he had a really strong hunch that she'd find a way to let him know. She may have been young, innocent and inexperienced, shy even, but when she was ready, she'd find a way to make it abundantly clear to him. Serena had a way of letting the appropriate party know what she wanted and he had a hunch that it wasn't often that she was disappointed. Heaven knew he'd gladly place everything she asked for at her feet.

So he would wait and when the time did come, he'd reap patience's rewards. What was that saying? Good things came to those who wait? Well, what about _great_ things?

"Hey, babe."

Darien blinked. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't even realised he'd already reached his Aston Martin but unfortunately that wasn't all he'd reached. He must've really been out of it not to notice Beryl leaning back against his car, with her chest thrust purposefully out, waiting for him.

Darien barely resisted the urge to throw back his head and groan. He _really_ was not the mood to deal with her. She tried his patience on a good day.

"Get off my car, Beryl." He ordered her acidly, as he pulled his car keys from his pocket and hit the automatic trunk release button on his key ring. "Now."

With a metallic click, the trunk popped opened a few inches.

Trying his best to ignore Beryl, Darien walked dismissively past her and opened the trunk fully. He reached into the spotless trunk and pulled out his second thermos. Endymion's chest was carefully tucked away out of immediate sight behind the first aid kit and two changes of clothes. He had hidden the chest from view while Serena had been getting dressed this morning, and he had taken Serenity's locket out when the idea that it may help in keeping Serena safe had hit him.

As Darien poured himself a fresh cup – he would need it if he was going to deal with Beryl – he heard the rhythmic click of high heels hitting the course surface of the parking lot but he quickly realised that they were heading towards him, not away from him. Carefully sitting the thermos and his now full cup of steaming hot coffee on the black carpet of his trunk, he turned to face Beryl who now stood behind him, standing _very_ close to him. The last thing he was going to do was give her a weapon in the form of his steamy hot Jamaican blend.

"What do you want, Beryl?" He asked, forcing as much of his irritation into his voice as he could, which turned out to be a hell of a lot. His tone had been made up of pure irritation and impatience. Good, maybe she'd finally get the message and leave him alone.

Ha. Fat chance. Beryl was like a pitbull, once she got her teeth into something she wanted, she didn't let up on it for anything.

"I was just thinking-." Beryl purred seductively as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body fully into his.

Darien kept very still, not wanting to feel anymore of her than he already was. The last thing he wanted to do was to encourage her.

"-that we could take this fabulous car of yours someplace private and have some fun."

Her curvy body in its tight, short skirt and even tighter, skimpier boob tube top honestly did nothing for him. It never really had. If Beryl knew that, she'd throw a fit for sure. He reached up behind his neck, took hold of her wrists and pushed her away from him. What was it going to take for her to get it? He looked directly into her unnaturally dark eyes. "Listen, and listen carefully, Beryl." His tone was cold, authoritative and held more than a hint of dark warning. "I have a girlfriend now and I am not nor will I ever be interested in you! I've tried to be nice about it but you're just not hearing me. I'm with Serena and that's not going to change!"

Something black and cold flashed in her dark eyes for a brief moment but then it was gone before he could put a name to it. That look in her eyes had seemed oddly familiar to him but he couldn't remember seeing it in her eyes before. Maybe he had but he just couldn't remember. In the past Beryl had always been flirtatious and seductive. She'd never had any reason to really be displeased with him before now.

Before Darien could scrutinize his thoughts any further or recall where he'd seen that look before, Beryl pulled her wrists from his hold and wrapped them around his waist, pressing her body firmly against him. Her large breasts now crushed against his chest creating an excessive view of cleavage that he could see out of the very corner of his eye, but he never took his eyes away from her face. He just wasn't interested. He _might_have been before Serena, but not now. He had a girlfriend and he was going to remain faithful to her no matter what. No matter how strong a pull the curse had over the people of Willowson, he wasn't going to break Serena's heart and risk losing her. Not for Beryl, not for Miss America, not for any woman.

Serena was all he wanted, all he needed.

"What can that little slut give you that I can't?" Beryl demanded furiously as she glowered into his eyes, holding him tightly against her, clearly believing her bustier figure would win him over. Win over his downstairs brain at least. Fortunately that brain wasn't in charge of the operation. Now, when Serena was concerned, that was another story, but not with Beryl.

Beryl didn't stand a chance. Not even with that brain.

"She isn't half the woman I am!" Beryl hissed darkly. "She's just a little naïve girl! A child! Do you really think she can give you even a smidge of what I can?!"

Fury and the instinct to defend that which was his flared up overpoweringly within him and he had to grit his teeth and fight against it so he wouldn't end up physically hurting Beryl, no matter how much she deserved it. The one line he'd never cross was hitting a woman, even one as conniving and as deserving as Beryl!

"Don't." Darien growled dangerously. "Don't you dare speak like that about her! She's everything you aren't! And if you do anything to hurt her, I swear you'll regret it. Now, let go of –!"

Before he could finish threatening her, Beryl's hand shot up from his waist and cupped the back of his head at the same time that she crushed her lips against his, forcing a kiss on him. He kept his mouth sealed firmly shut as he took a second to regain himself from his stunned disbelief caused by her bold and unexpected attack.

This woman would stop at nothing to get what she wanted! She didn't care about him or anyone else. He was only a prize to her! But he was one prize that she was never going to have, and it was time that she learnt it once and for all.

Darien reached out to grasp her shoulders to pull her off of him, when a soft, pain-filled, gasp made him instantly freeze. Horrified and dread-filled, he closed his eyes and said a quick prayer that he hadn't just heard what he had heard.

It couldn't be what he dreaded! There was no way that his luck was THAT bad!

Then again, with his luck lately, who else could it possibly be?

Using his superior strength to break Beryl's hold on him and tear his lips away from her, Darien whirled around to see the one person he would've given his soul not to see in this moment.

Oh shit.

Oh hell.

Oh no.

* * *

Serena had rounded Darien's sleek, shiny black Aston Martin to find Darien standing there with his back to her, his back legs pressed back against the back of his car and the trunk was wide open, but he was too preoccupied to notice her presence.

Shocked, disbelieving hurt and betrayal consumed her heart in one beat and tears instantly filled her eyes at the unbearable torturous sight that she'd never be able to forget. She could feel her heart breaking into millions of little pieces as it shattered. It was too much, it was unbearable! Worse than even when she'd shared Serenity's death. Burning to death had been nothing compared to this agony she was now enduring.

So many thoughts raced through her mind at lightening speed. How could he do this to her?! How could she have been so stupid as to believe that he'd genuinely cared for her?! How could she have fallen in love with someone who'd betray her so quickly or had he been betraying her from the beginning?! Had he been toying with her? Was she just another one of his conquests? How could she have been so wrong about him?

Beryl had her arms around Darien and they were kissing far more heatedly than the two of them ever had. Kisses that had been so gentle and caring that she'd, until this very moment, held so dear to her. The kisses and embraces that they'd shared, that she'd treasured more than anything, now meant nothing. In one moment, everything that they'd had, had shattered.

Why was this happening?!

Why?! Why would he do this to her?! What had she done that had been so wrong to deserve this?!

Her memory of being held so dearly in his arms in the early hours of this morning, while she had read from the journal, rose in her mind. A memory she had only hours after had stored in her mind treasured, now hurt her more than a white hot blade penetrating her flesh, slicing her in two.

Before Serena could even think of trying to stop it, an angst-ridden gasp escaped her numb lips. The soft sound causing the two of them to pull apart abruptly.

Darien, still in Beryl's arms, spun his head around to meet her wide tear-filled horrified trembling eyes. His own eyes grew impossibly wide at the sight of her but she refused to analyse the emotions there. He'd hurt her enough in two seconds, with a minute he could destroy her even more than he already had.

Her heart was breaking and her soul felt as if it were being torn from her. Never had she felt anything so excruciating, so world-shattering. It felt like dying. Her world was ending, her world _had_ended. If she allowed it, it would do more than destroy her, it would kill her. Unable to bear it, Serena whirled around and took off as fast as she could back towards the school buildings. Hopefully Darien wouldn't come after her and she'd be able to find a cold, dark place to cry herself in to a coma. Anything to make the excruciating agony of his betrayal go away.

"Serena, wait! Serena! Please!" Serena heard Darien yell out desperately from behind her but she forced herself to ignore him and run faster. She had to get away from him before he hurt her any more than he already had.

She couldn't listen to his excuses! His lies! It would only cause her more pain than the heartbreak she was enduring now, to hear him tell her that she hadn't been enough for him, that she'd done something wrong. And she refused to cry and sob and break down in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing just how much he'd hurt her.

Serena's prayer that he wouldn't come after her was shattered when she heard heavy running footsteps behind her, quickly gaining on her. Not wanting to be caught, not wanting to be anywhere near him, Serena pushed herself harder, forcing herself to run faster, even though she knew there was no way she'd ever be able to outrun him. She'd seen firsthand how fast and strong Darien was. The day he'd saved her from being crushed beneath a building had truly been testament to just how physically capable he was. Her only chance to lose him was amongst the labyrinth of buildings that made up the school campus. Again, Darien had the advantage over her as he knew the school grounds far better than she ever could, but she had to get away from him and she'd take every opportunity she could find.

"Serena! Please, stop! Serena!" Darien sounded closer and more desperate than he had a moment before, but the desperation could've just been wishful thinking. "Wait, please! Serena!"

What Serena needed was to get to the cafeteria. It was crowded and the girls would be there. They'd help her. They'd keep him away from her and keep him from hurting her anymore than he already had but she didn't know how that was possible. How could he hurt her anymore than he already had? He'd broken her heart. She'd been foolish enough to believe that they'd shared a connection, a connection that ran deeper than the dreams of Serenity and Endymion they'd shared.

But she'd been wrong. Gravely wrong and now her heart was the price of that mistake.

"Serena! Baby, please!"

So wrapped up in the hurt and betrayal and heartache that was tearing her apart from the inside out, Serena hadn't noticed how close Darien's running footsteps were behind her and how close he was to catching her until his long muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He lifted her up into the air for a split-second before she was pulled back against his broad, hard chest, her feet left dangling a good foot from the ground.

Automatically, Serena was struggling against him, trying to kick him or elbow him, even though it was pointless, since she knew that he was so much stronger than she was. But if she could stun him for a moment, she might be able to slip free and take off again. With every blow that landed, his arms only tightened around her, securing his hold on her. But even though she was so completely overcome by her painfully shattered heart, a part of her still noted how careful he was with her, even as she struggled, she felt no pain. A part of her hated that even after how he'd hurt and betrayed her, she hadn't failed to notice how strong he was and that he wasn't hurting – physically at least – her.

"Please, Serena! Just listen!" Darien begged her, his voice strained with the effort of keeping his hold on her while she struggled wildly in his arms, like a deer caught in a deadly hunter's trap.

"No!" Serena screamed hysterically. She'd wanted to sound angry but she'd only sounded hurt and desperate. Hearing how little control she had over her own voice, she doubled her efforts to get free. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone in his strong arms, especially when she wasn't in control of herself. "Put me down! I don't want you touching me!" Instead of sounding angry, she sounded as if she were crying.

She was only seconds away from doing so.

Darien grunted as he struggled to keep his hold of her. He may've been much stronger and bigger than she was but her frantic struggles made it nearly impossible to keep hold of her. "It wasn't what it looked like-!"

Serena didn't want to hear it. She slapped her hands firmly over her ears and closed her eyes. She _was not_ going to hear it. There was nothing he could say to take away what she'd seen. Every word from his lips only succeeded in hurting her more. Any more pain and it would be the end of her. She couldn't bear any more pain than what she was already enduring.

It was so close to the despairing pain Endymion had felt in her dream last night.

_Their_ dream.

No! She wasn't going to think about it! She wasn't going to inflict even more pain on herself! Everything had been a lie, an illusion she had deluded herself into believing.

A long moment passed, in which she half expected Darien to pull her hands away from her ears, forcing her to listen to him, but he made no such attempt. Instead she gradually became aware of Darien moving behind her, causing her to sway slightly and she realised that they were moving. Well, he was moving. She was being carried like a small child would carry a doll.

Was he that strong or was she really that small?

Tentatively, Serena opened her eyes and realised that they were heading away from the crowded cafeteria she'd almost made it too. As he carried her to the other side of the school, an area she was completely unfamiliar with since she had no classes on this side of the school, it didn't occur to her to keep struggling against him. At least not until he stepped into the darkly shadowed, small space between two buildings.

But it was too late by the time Serena realised that she was trapped. It was a good eight foot gap between two deep brownish red brick buildings but the other end was closed off. She couldn't make out exactly what it was that blocked the other end of the space but she knew she'd never have a chance of getting over it. The only exit was the one she'd been carried through and she had a greater chance of getting over whatever it was at the other end than getting past Darien.

Gently, Darien lowered her onto her feet. Once steadily on her feet she felt his arms reluctantly release her. The moment she was free of his hold, Serena swiftly moved forward several feet before she spun around the face him. She wasn't afraid of him. She'd been wrong about many things about him, but she knew she hadn't been wrong in her belief that he'd never hurt her. But at the same time she didn't want to be there and he was forcing her to stay and she didn't like that one bit. She didn't want to be near him. She didn't want to listen to what he had to say. It wouldn't change anything. Nothing could change what she'd seen.

Serena eyed him warily, not knowing what he was going to do. With every step Darien took towards her, she stumbled back two. She had only minutes ago believed irrevocably that she knew him, but in a matter of seconds that belief had been shattered. Only in the early hours of this morning she had sworn that to him she'd stay with him no matter what, but she had believed that he loved her. How could that be if he had betrayed her so soon? How much could she mean to him?

They were several feet from the entrance of the entrance when exasperation consumed his pissed off expression and he glared at her, making her shrink back from him another step. He looked huge in the small space, especially when her only escape was passed him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Darien snapped irritably, coming to a halt where he was. "You know I'd never hurt you! So stop looking at me like you're waiting for me to slap you!"

Serena knew he was being truthful when he said he wouldn't lay a hand on her. Not when he'd done so much to protect her and keep her safe, but he'd hurt her emotionally and she wanted to inflict some pain of her own. She was emotional and she knew she wasn't thinking clearly but she didn't care. Her welling, chaotic emotions and her mounting burning anger could freely have her. "I thought I knew a lot of things about you, Darien."

Darien made a purely pissed off sound in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like a feral growl and he ran his hand brutally through his hair.

Serena knew he wouldn't hurt her. There was no way that she could've misread him _that_completely. She'd heard many things about Darien but violence towards the opposite sex hadn't been one of them. And despite how he'd broken her heart, he'd still risked his life to save hers, to protect her. It wasn't in his nature to hurt those weaker than himself, which at the least had been the truth. But that didn't mean she wasn't still wary of him, she couldn't help herself. She was cornered by someone who was so much larger and stronger than she was. She was helpless and alone. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she'd be powerless to stop him. No matter how much the logical part of her mind told her that she was safe with him – physically at least – it was her survival instincts that were making her wary. Instincts that ordered her to keep her eyes on him, warning her that pissed off males were unpredictable.

And it was those instincts that caused her to flinch away at his sudden and angry movement. For a moment she'd feared that he was going to strike out at her but he'd only ran his hand through his hair, but still she didn't relax.

Darien didn't miss her wincing flinch, even in the deep shadows they were consumed by. Serena wasn't looking at him but he quickly assessed her tense and timid stance. It was clear to him that she was, at this moment, afraid of him as well as being upset and heartbroken. Her small form was shaking and he knew it wasn't from the icy weather. She kept her head bowed, staring at his shoes, as if to assure that he kept his distance from her without actually having to look at him. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if she was attempting to hold herself together.

Serena was hurting. He had to fix this but first he had to know something. He had to hear her say the words.

"You honestly think I'd hurt you?" Darien's voice was low and hard as he stared at her with vulnerable hurt in his eyes, which she would've seen if she'd just look at more than his shoes.

"You already have." Serena whispered, her voice trembling with the agony and misery within her that she was barely managing to keep from consuming her and taking away her will to live. The pain and the heartbreak was too much, she didn't know how much longer she could bare it.

And on top of that she couldn't stand the way she knew he was looking at her; she'd heard it in his voice. He was hurting from knowing that, for a moment, she had feared he would actually hit her. Good! He deserved to feel a small fraction of the hurt she was feeling! But still, she couldn't allow herself to raise her eyes to see the pain she knew he'd hold in his eyes. She'd never be able to keep herself from falling apart completely if she saw him looking at her like she knew he was, with disbelieving hurt and possibly a little bit of anger in his eyes. Not even after all the pain he'd caused her only minutes ago by his hurtful betrayal.

At her words, Darien visibly flinched, as if she'd slapped him. Hard. After all they'd been through, after what they'd discovered and shared in the early hours of the morning together, how could she honestly believe that he'd hurt and betray her like that? He'd saved her life twice now – at least! – and he'd told her countless times that he'd never let anything happen to her. He had done all in his power to keep her safe, he'd watched over her every possible moment. Why couldn't she recall that now to, at the very least, give him a chance to explain? He'd thought she knew that he was quickly falling in love with her. She knew that, didn't she? Sure, he hadn't said the words aloud but everything he'd done for her should've been proof enough.

Last night – or more specifically in the early hours of this morning – she had promised to always be his, to never leave him. She had meant those words. Then. But now she was hurting, she was seconds from tears. It was a miracle that she was able to hold them back now based on what he had seen in her despairing eyes. He had broken his promises – at least in her eyes – how could he expect her to keep hers?

Serena couldn't stand the silence. He was staring at her, she could feel it, but he hadn't said anything. She had to get away from him before she lost the last of her self control that was already hanging by a thread. The emotions and irrational urges within her were so overwhelmingly chaotic that she had no clue as to what she'd do if that last thread snapped. Would she lash out angrily at him or would she just collapse where she stood and sob brokenly?

Either way she couldn't let herself do that. She wouldn't. Not in front of him.

Forcing strength and authority into her voice the best she was able, Serena spoke without looking any higher than his kneecaps. "Let me out of here." She was trapped by him again, just as she had been the first time they'd met.

That day seemed to have been so long ago but it hadn't been. Not really. A matter of weeks. So much had happened since then, so quickly. Like a naïve little school girl, she had fallen for him so quickly, so deeply, that she had allowed herself to fall into a dream world and forget the real world. But she remembered now, it was like a knife in the stomach, and she wasn't going to endure that again. Never again.

Silence. In the real world there was silence.

Finally, Serena couldn't keep her eyes lowered anymore. She had to see his face, she had to read his eyes and know what was going on in Darien's head. Half of her needed to know why he'd hurt her and if anything they'd shared had been real while the other half of herself couldn't begin to believe that after everything they'd gone through that he'd hurt her like this. She had believed that he'd loved her. Had she been wrong? How could someone be so wrong? She needed to know if she'd been right in that assumption or if she'd just been fooling herself.

Serena raised her gaze to his eyes and found Darien staring straight into her eyes, silent and unmoving. He was staring into her eyes, searching desperately, while at the same time he was deeply immersed in thought. And his thoughts were hurting him, that she could see clearly in his eyes. Eyes that had never failed in capturing her body and soul, eyes she strongly suspected she couldn't live without.

"Serena-."

At the sound of his voice something inside of Serena snapped. He'd sounded so remorseful, so pleading. What right did he have to sound like it was _her_ who was hurting _him_?!?! How dare he make her want to forget what she'd seen and just fall into his arms! To keep her promise to forgive him anything as long as he wanted her! No matter what he had to say, she didn't want to hear it because it would be too easy for him to convince her to give him a second chance, another chance to break her heart. Darien had always been able to charm her effortlessly.

"Please!" Serena cut him off imploringly as she pulled her eyes from his. She couldn't look into his eyes another moment, she knew if she did then she'd believe whatever it was that he was trying to tell her. "Please. I don't want to hear it. There's nothing you can say that can change what I saw. Change how much you've hurt me. Just let me go. Please."

Serena didn't want to know what her life would be without him in it, not after she knew what her life could be with him, but living with him absent from her life, a hollow existence, had to be better than enduring this agony a moment more. But to be without him . . . either way she was condemned to heartbreaking, world-shattering, fatal agony. She felt so lost, so conflicted and confused, but above all she felt painful anguish and love. Love for him. By the heavens, she loved him no less. She wanted to be in his arms no less.

It was so maddeningly tempting to listen to him, to forgive and try to forget, but if she did the next time he betrayed her, there was no doubt that he would destroy her. Completely and irreversibly.

The real meaning behind her desperate pleading words hadn't been lost on him even though he wished it had been. How could she be giving up on him, on them, so quickly? Without even giving him a chance to explain? He'd hurt her, he could see the pain and hurt she carried in her eyes, and it only made him feel even worse and despise himself even more, if that were possible. The last thing he wanted to do on this earth was to hurt Serena in any way, shape or form. He no sooner wanted to cause Serena pain than Endymion had wanted to do so to Serenity.

Endymion would have rather died than harm a single hair on Serenity's delicate head, let alone risk any harm nearing her far more delicate and precious heart.

And the way Serena had been looking at him a moment before had been with wary fear. She'd been watching him as if she'd been expecting him to attack her. How could she even think that of him? He'd never hurt her! He would never harm any woman physically. Yeah, he'd broken a few hearts – never intentionally – but he'd never raised a hand to any who couldn't defend themselves. His mother had taught him how much stronger men naturally were than women and how easy it was to hurt them without even meaning too. He could still hear the gentle, soothing and loving voice of his mother telling him that even though men were stronger than women physically, it was women who held a greater strength within. Strength in forgiveness, and in nurturing and in the ability to love unconditionally. His mother had been proof of that, she hadn't been as delicate as Serena, but she'd still been small and slim. Despite her size, she'd been the most stubborn and strongest woman he'd ever known. Her spirit and heart had been unyielding to any force; it was the same strength he admired in Serena.

And now he had – accidentally – broken her heart, Darien could see it in her eyes, feel her pain as his own almost, and yet, instead of breaking down into hysterics or throwing a screaming tantrum, Serena was still fighting against him even though her heart was breaking inside of her.

He had to make this right before that strength could turn fully against him and he lost her forever. She believed that he'd betrayed her, that the curse had claimed him, but she was wrong and he had to make her listen to him. For both their sakes. He could see the truth in her eyes – the same truth he felt within himself – that she could no sooner live without him than he could without her.

"Please, just hear me out –."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Serena snapped, her hurt-fuelled fury finally beginning to work its way through her crushing pain. Fury was easier to endure than the pain was. A fury that was quickly helping her to forget her promises.

Darien knew he only had one choice. He had to make her listen or he'd lose her and he couldn't let that happen. He'd brought her to this place for privacy and so she wouldn't be able to run from him. He hadn't really liked the idea of trapping her, but now he knew he had no choice but to make her listen to him.

One moment Darien was standing motionless between her and the only way out, begging her to listen to him, the next he was moving swiftly towards her, closing the space between them. Before more than a startled squeak could escape her lips, Serena found herself pressed back into the cold hard brick wall with Darien using his body to trap her against the wall without actually touching her. His hands were pressed flat against the cold and course brick wall on either side of her head, and he was leaning over her with his feet parted, planted firmly on the ground, bracketing her whole body with his.

A body that could make angels weep.

He stared down into her eyes silently, searching, for a full minute before he spoke, mercifully giving her time to calm herself down.

"I would never hurt you, Serena." Darien whispered down to her, his voice was gentle and sincere when he spoke. "Do you honestly believe I'd do anything, that I'd be stupid enough to do _anything_, that would risk me losing you? You? The one I need in my life more than anything? The only one I can't live without? I'd never do anything that could cost me you."

"I saw you-." Serena lowered her eyes from his, unable to look into his eyes anymore without surrendering to him. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him she could forgive him. She'd just never thought he would need forgiving so soon.

"You saw _Beryl_ kissing _me._"

"I didn't see _you_ trying to stop her." She mumbled brokenly.

Darien drew in a deep breath, he didn't blame Serena for not wanting to hear this but he needed to make her understand. He needed her to forgive him. He needed her to be his again. He needed her to smile at him, to beam like the golden sun Willowson rarely saw. He needed her to look at him as if he were the sun and the earth. The most important person in her life who she couldn't be without. He needed it more than anything else in his life. He needed _her_. Only and forever her.

It was funny that you never knew what you had until it was gone.

"Because, my pure sweet beautiful Serena, you saw all of two seconds." His voice softened with caring and sincerity, and a hint of desperation and pleading returned to his tone. "If you'd waited one more moment, you would've seen me push her away. Beryl has been after me for years but I've never held the slightest ounce of interest in her. She's not the one I want, she never has been. But you are."

Still Serena wouldn't look up into his eyes and Darien drew in a deep breath. He had to tell her the truth, it was the only way to get her back. He was putting himself out there, as she had done, giving her the power to hurt him as greatly as he'd unintentionally hurt her.

"I care about you, Serena. So much. Too much." He blurted out before he chickened out.

Serena gasped and raised her gaze to look into his eyes. She searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying to her, manipulating her into getting her to give him a second chance, but she saw nothing but honesty, warm affection and vulnerability. "Really?" She asked breathlessly, hope and joy gradually shinning through the darkness that was her hurt, anger and betrayal.

"You're the only one for me, Serena. There will never be anyone else." Slowly, hesitantly, while keeping his eyes connected with hers for a sign of anything that would make him stop and pull away, Darien raised his hand to her face and carefully stroked her cheek with his course but warm finger tips. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I scared you. I promise that I'll never hurt you like that again. Never hurt you in any way again. Please forgive me. I swear there will never be another reason for me to ask this of you."

Serena looked deeper into his eyes, searching, and what she read in them was the conviction he held within his promise. He truly was sorry and he'd been speaking the truth when he'd said that he hadn't kissed Beryl. He was so determined to make her see that and she had but now she had to know something else. That night he had first driven her home, he'd given her a choice, and she needed to know that she had the same choice now.

"And if I say I can't?" Serena asked him, her voice so soft he barely heard her.

Pain, dread and trepidation weighed down upon him with a crushing force. Darien bowed his head, unable to look at her as he spoke. He couldn't speak the words he was about to if he had to look into her eyes knowing that it could be for the last time. "Then I'll let you go and never bother you again but it won't change how I feel about you. And it won't stop me from doing what I have to do to protect you."

Serena heard the pain and fear in his voice loud and clear. It truly would crush him to lose her and he feared that greatly enough, he treasured her enough, that he'd never hurt her, never betray her. Never do anything to risk being in this position again.

No matter how powerful the curse over the town might be.

Darien truly did care about her, maybe even loved her, but admitting that he cared about her had been hard enough for him to say. He wasn't someone who could easily open himself up because of the fear of rejection. When he was ready to tell her that he loved her, as she loved him, then she would listen. Until Darien was ready to say it, she would be patient and wait. And she had to trust him with a second chance with her heart. It seemed that in their future together, the mistakes were going to be his and the forgiveness of those mistakes was going to be with her. She loved him and she could forgive him this. She could trust that his explanation of what had happened had been the truth. He had risked his own life to save hers, he risked his safety to protect and keep her safe. She owed him a second chance. Besides, she loved him and it would hurt her to lose him.

Darien wasn't going to look up into her eyes, at least not without some encouragement.

A loving, amused smile spread across her lips as Serena leaned forward and kissed the first part of him she reached, which ended up being the top of his bowed head. She pulled back quickly because as she'd predicted, his head snapped up and he finally met her eyes.

The relief that flooded him at the sight of her smile and the warmth in her eyes was beyond any relief Darien had ever felt before. She'd forgiven him, completely. He could see it in her smile, read it in her eyes. She wasn't even going to give him an ultimatum or a warning not to do it again. As if he would be that stupid as to risk anything like that again. If he did he'd lose her for sure and that was something that he'd never risk, not for anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice deep with emotion and relief.

"I know." Serena raised her hand to his chest and rested it over his heart, able to feel his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. His heart was racing, as if he'd just run a mile. "Next time I'll listen. Next time I won't give up on us so easily."

"There won't be a next time." He swore to her resolutely.

In her mind, as she stared into his eyes of endless emotion and love, Serena heard everything she'd ever been told about Darien. Words of how cold and hard he could be, how he dated girl after girl and wasn't capable of falling in love. How could anyone even think that Darien wasn't capable of love? How could anyone believe that he was cold and hard? Yes, he hid his emotions from nearly everyone else, but his eyes betrayed what he tried so hard to hide, because of the fear of getting hurt again as he had when his mother had died.

Darien needed her. Rei had been right; she had brought him to life. Serena could see that in him. She had to be the first woman he'd dared to care for since his mother had died and that filled her heart with love for him. He needed her and he did care for her. Serenity and Endymion had brought them together but they weren't responsible for the love she and Darien were feeling for each other. No, it was theirs, all theirs. And it was real and it was strong.

"I love you."

Darien froze like a deer caught in high beams. Had she just said that she-? He had just hurt her, broken her heart, and she had repaid him by not only forgiving him but also by telling him that she loved him? How could such a loving, generous, forgiving heart possibly exist? And how, by some miraculous miracle – that he didn't deserve – had she come to love _him_? What had he done that had made him deserving to hold her heart? He loved her, he didn't doubt it, and he opened his mouth to tell her so but the words caught in his throat as something else rose up within him.

Fear. Fear of being hurt again, fear of losing another woman he loved. His mother's death had nearly destroyed him, could he risk that again? If he lost Serena, how would he survive it? He wanted so desperately to tell her that he loved her but he just couldn't bring himself to say the three simple words. The fear was too deeply embedded within him, he couldn't suppress it and he couldn't rid himself of it. It was with him for life. He may never be able to tell her that he loved her and she deserved more than that. Serena deserved something who could tell her that he loved her.

Serena saw the tormenting distress on his face and she understood its meaning. He wanted to say the words back to her but he couldn't. If she could forgive him for what he'd just put her though, then she could forgive him for not being able to say it. It was enough for her that he _wanted_ to say the words. If he hadn't loved her then she knew he never would've come after her and fought to make her listen. He'd told her that he cared for her – that had been hard enough for him to say – and that was enough for her. At least for now.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it back." She told him reassuringly as she leaned up towards him, wanting a kiss so she could feel how much he loved her and she could forget what she'd seen that had brought tears to her eyes.

One day he would tell her, Darien silently promised them both as he leaned down to take her inviting and intoxicating lips beneath his own.

One day he would tell Serena just how much he loved her. One day he would find the strength to say it, to be the man she deserved.

* * *

Serena and Darien sat at their usual table in the crowded cafeteria. The both of them sitting sideways on the long bench with a leg draped over each side of the bench. Serena was leaning back against Darien's chest, cradled in the protective, loving cacoon of his arms. She was technically lying on the bench rather than sitting on it with her head resting on Darien's chest. Darien had one arm around her, his hand resting possessively on her stomach. His other arm rested on the table, using it to feed them both their lunch. They were both exhausted but were too happy to let sleep claim them. They both wanted to make this moment, this happy glowing feeling, last for as long as it possibly could.

Despite what had happened less than twenty minutes ago, Serena had never been happier. All the pain and feelings of betrayal had evaporated completely and now all that was left in her was love and happiness because she now knew – without a doubt – that he cared about her. She'd known it for a while but hearing him say it made it all the more real. He hadn't been able to tell her that he loved her but he'd admitted that he cared for her, and that was enough for her. At least for a while. She would like to hear him as the 'L' word one day though.

Deep down Serena had never really believed that Darien would betray her, deep down she'd known all along that he loved her and that he'd never hurt her. Maybe that was why today's little incident hadn't left any emotional scars on her heart. She'd never really believed it, so it had never been able to touch her heart.

She'd just thought it had.

"Look at the two of you." Mina said with fondness and a hint of amusement from the other side of the table where she was seated between Andrew and Lita. Ever since Serena and Darien had officially become an item, Serena's friends and Darien's friends had joined into one large group at their table in the centre of the cafeteria. "And what puts you both on cloud nine?" Mina inquired with a knowing look in her eyes as if she had already guessed.

Serena smiled secretively at her, but said nothing.

"So the two of you did it, huh?" Lita said cheekily, jumping to conclusions and knowing it.

"Lita!" Serena gasped in disbelief at her boldness as everyone at the table turned their attention to them. Unable to stop herself, Serena blushed scarlet.

Darien looked down into Serena's face and smiled fondly. She was so adorable when she blushed. She looked especially beautiful when she blushed because of something _he_ had done but today he wasn't picky. He was just thankful beyond description that she was still his girl. That he could still hold her in his arms and watch her blush in a way that was adorable and sexy as hell at the same time. She was beautiful, inside and out. Who else would have forgiven and forgotten so quickly?

When Lita wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, Serena reached out, picked up a handful of celery sticks from their plate on the table and threw them at her but her aim wasn't real accurate and they rained down over Lita and Mina.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter simultaneously from the expressions on the girls' faces. Serena was blushing and glaring at Lita with playful accusation. Lita smirked at her despite the celery stick stuck in her hair that she hadn't yet noticed and Mina looked annoyed that she now had food in her own hair, even if it was only celery.

After a several long seconds of glaring, Serena settled back down into Darien's arms as the laughter died down and a happy smile spread over her lips. Normally she would have engaged the two girls in some fun and entertaining sisterly bickering but she was in such a happy mood, she just wanted to enjoy the moments she was spending in Darien's arms, still glowing from the step their relationship had taken.

"So what is it that has the two of you practically beaming if you didn't do the dirty?" Mina asked, genuinely curious, as she ran her fingers through her long golden blond hair looking for anymore celery sticks.

Serena couldn't hold herself back, it was private and should remain between Darien and herself, but she had a feeling that Darien wouldn't mind her telling them. It would be one more thing that would strengthen his claim on her that she was his and off limits to everyone else. The way he was holding her now – not that she minded – made her think of a dominant alpha male possessively marking his mate before the whole world. And it made her want to purr in feminine approval and satisfaction. Call her old fashioned but there was something about Darien's possessiveness and protectiveness that called out to her on a deep level.

Deep level, hell it turned her on. Even if it did go against the feminist training taught to her by today's society.

"Darien finally told me how he feels about me." Serena told them excitedly, adding a little dramatization for their sakes. Teenage girls were addicts to drama.

"Oh my god!" Lita gasped in disbelief.

"That's so sweet!" Amy cooed.

"What did he say exactly?" Mina asked with eager curiously.

Serena laughed loudly with happy amusement. How could life possibly get any better than this? She was in the arms of the guy she loved surrounded by happy and healthy friends.

But then her eyes fell on Rei, who wasn't looking at them. She was staring down at her lunch, still and silent. Serena couldn't see her expression because of the curtain her long black hair created around her face. For a moment Serena feared that Rei wasn't ready to hear this and was still working to get over her crush on Darien despite their conversation less than thirty minutes ago but then something caught her eye. Something that completely shocked her.

From her position – she was almost laying on the bench – Serena could see Rei's upper body over the table but she could also see under the table. She watched through wide eyes, speechless as Chad, who was sitting next to Rei, reached out and took Rei's hand tenderly in his own and squeezed it reassuringly under the cover of the table.

Serena's eyes rose up over the table to see what the others were oblivious to, Rei turned to him and gave Chad a thankful, tender smile in return.

Wow! It seemed that Rei had a new crush. This one however returned her affections.

Serena smiled gently at them but turned away from them before they realised she knew their secret. Good for Rei, she deserved someone who cared for her. At least that partly explained why Rei had been so forgiving and had all but given Darien and herself her blessing.

Not to let all the attention be taken completely from them, Darien finished the tale by adding the _minor _detail she'd left out. "And Serena told me she loves me." He revelled joyously.

That little piece of information had the three girls squealing ear-piercingly in a high pitch that only teenage girls could manage. Even Lita, who was a tomboy in the truest sense, let out a squeal that rivalled Mina's.

Serena laughed. She may've been in the middle of trying to figure out how to break a curse while someone or something was out for her blood, but she was happier than she'd ever been. She had the most amazing boyfriend, who loved her, and many dear friends. Here she felt completely at peace, at home. She felt as if she belonged in a way that she'd never felt before. It was as if she'd been born to be here, in Little Willow in Darien's arms, surrounded by friends. She felt as if this was where she was meant to be, where she'd been born to be.

Serena sank deeper into Darien and practically purred when Darien wrapped his other arm around her and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwww!" Sighed three teenage girls dreamily.

"So what's all the excitement about?" Inquired a hard voice that made Darien instantly stiffen.

Oh god! Darien mentally groaned and swore at the same time. What was it going to take to get rid of her?! And how was Serena going to react to facing her so soon? Darien quickly dropped his attention to the beautiful head cradled against his chest, panic and dread on his face and worry in his eyes. He felt as if someone had just dropped heavy, ice-cold lead into his stomach. This was the woman who'd almost cost him Serena and who may still if Serena, for one moment, believed that the explanation he'd given her of Beryl kissing him hadn't been the truth.

But he was surprised to find her looking just as happy and relaxed as she'd been a minute before. She made no move to get up or shift her position as Beryl sneered down at her with irritation and with extreme dislike.

It was evident that Beryl was surprised, irritated and frustrated that they were still together – and happy – after her little stunt in the parking lot. Apparently Beryl had been both expecting and relying on Serena to dump him.

Had she planned on it? Had she planned on Serena catching them? Did she really want him to herself that badly? Darien mentally shrugged. With Beryl, who knew?

"Hi, Beryl." Serena said, a distinctly satisfied catlike purr in her overly friendly tone with a little hint of triumph that he picked up only because he knew her voice so well. He knew _her_ so well. They may have technically only known each other less than a month but he felt as if he'd known her for a lifetime.

The rest of the table didn't greet Beryl as warmly as Serena had. They were all glaring at her with varying expressions of dislike, annoyance, irritation and hostility. They hadn't been told what Beryl had done only a half an hour ago but they all knew her and they didn't like nor trusted her. It was well known by all that Beryl had her sights set on him and just how ruthless she could be in getting what she wanted.

Serena watched Beryl carefully. Being sure to keep the casual carefree expression on her face. She wasn't going to give Beryl the satisfaction of thinking she'd hurt their relationship in any way, because she hadn't. In fact, her little stunt had only succeeded in making it stronger and Serena wasn't as completely innocent or naive as Darien believed her to be. As Darien continuously flaunted the fact that she was his, she was going to flaunt the fact that Darien was hers in front of the one who wanted to take him from her. Not that Beryl stood a chance, they shared something that Beryl could never understand, a bond that went deeper than Beryl could ever understand.

"We're celebrating." Serena answered Beryl's question knowing she was baiting her. It was time Beryl learned that Darien was hers and there was nothing she could ever do to change that.

"Celebrating what?" Beryl hissed acidly with suspicion in her voice. It seemed that Beryl had caught onto her smug demeanour.

"They admitted their feelings for each other." Mina answered her with just as much acid in her voice. "It's a step up in their relationship." Mina added just to press the point that she didn't stand a chance of breaking the two of them up.

"And I really have to thank you, Beryl." Serena knew she was taunting Beryl, and normally that wasn't like her, but there was something about Beryl that made her need to stake her claim on Darien to the point that it was undeniable. "If it hadn't been for that little stunt in the parking lot, he never would've told me how much he cares for me."

Serena was a hair's breadth from flat-out mocking Beryl and Darien knew that that wasn't a smart thing to do. Beryl had her ways of getting even that were nasty and often left lasting marks and even in some cases, scars. But he would assure that neither Beryl, nor anyone else, ever laid a hand on Serena or do anything that may cause her any harm.

Beryl glared down at Serena with dark, fiery rage flaring in her almost black eyes and Darien tightened his arms protectively around Serena as he glared warningly up at Beryl, warning her to not even attempt to hurt her.

Feeling her boyfriend's arms tighten protectively around her, Serena sat up, pulled out of Darien's arms and rose to her feet, glaring up into Beryl's eyes defiantly. She didn't need him to protect her from Beryl, she could handle Beryl all on her own and Beryl was going to know it.

"You can attempt any little stunt you want but know that I'm not going to let you take him from me. I'm going to fight you in whatever battle I have to." Serena honestly didn't know where all her courage or determination had come from, but did nothing to stop it. Something inside of her was urging her to stand up to Beryl and to fight for the man she loved. But at the same time there was some kind of sense within her that was on full alert, warning her to be wary of Beryl, that she was dangerous.

Beryl stepped towards her, pure unadulterated fury, hatred and something much darker, ignited in her black eyes, and Beryl raised her hands towards as if to attack her.

Instantly Darien, Andrew, Mina, Lita and Rei were on their feet, glaring warningly at Beryl. Everyone else at the table followed their lead by getting to their feet and standing at Serena's back as fiercely loyal soldiers would to stand with and prepare to fight for their beloved and respected general. They weren't going to let Beryl hurt her and that warmed Serena's heart and helped her to push down her need to stake her claim on Darien to Beryl.

"Darien doesn't love you, Beryl. He loves me." Serena said gently, sincerely. "Find someone who loves you and give up on this jealousy. It serves no one."

Beryl glared angrily at her for a long time, and for a moment Serena started to believe that she'd gotten through to her, but then Beryl screeched furiously, spun on her heel and stalked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

Darien kept his eyes on Beryl until she had exited the cafeteria from where he stood directly behind Serena. She'd been brave to stand up to Beryl like that and he was affectionately proud of her but if he knew Beryl, there were going to be repercussions. They had enough to deal with between the curse, Endymion and Serenity, and whatever was after Serena's life. He didn't need to worry about Beryl on top of everything else. But unlike everything else, Beryl was one thing he could easily handle. Serena was his, his to have, his to protect, and he would do whatever he had to do to keep her safe from whatever threat came along.

That included Beryl.

He was going to have to deal with Beryl once and all, before Serena learnt that for herself.

* * *

One of the advantages of having no one at home waiting for him was that Darien had never had a curfew. Most of the time, his only family, his father, acted as though he didn't exist and didn't even notice when he wouldn't return to the mansion for days at a time. He envied that about Andrew and his friends, even Serena. They had a family at home waiting for them. Even though Serena's parents didn't like him going out with their daughter, all the rules and the curfew came from the loving need to protect their little girl.

The driving need to protect Serena was something he understood well.

Darien was exhausted, his body aching and exhausted from the lack of rest and sleep, and his body wanted nothing more than for him to return to his comfortable king-sized bed and rest for the next two days, but he had more important things to worry about.

Or more to the point, one important thing and the safety and protection of it.

Tonight this had meant seeing Serena safely home. He could still taste her from their heated parting kiss. Anyone who saw them would've thought that he was going off to war, not merely leaving her for the night. Then instead of heading for the mansion to get some much needed rest and sleep, Darien had driven across town to Willowson's only nightclub, Ecstasy.

There had been a time – before Serena had come into his life – that he would've strolled right in, even if there'd been a line down the block. He was Darien Shields; there was nothing in this town that was beyond his reach. The club was proof of that; he'd been going to the club since he was fifteen. They hadn't served him alcohol but that hadn't mattered. Until he'd turned seventeen he'd easily always been able to find someone to buy it for him. The club had become sick and tired of this and had just started serving him from his seventeenth birthday onward. He'd always gotten what he wanted one way or the other. His father's money and name opened every door for him in this town and even some beyond the boundaries of Willowson.

Darien had been a true playboy, from a young age. Fast and expensive cars, an endless cash flow and he'd never had to go far to find a good time. Good looks, money, fast cars and female company. The world had been at his feet, a playboy to the core.

But all of that was behind him now, ever since Serena had come into his life.

A small happy, love-filled grin spread over his lips as he remembered how they had first met only weeks ago. He could still recall perfectly how it had felt to have her lying beneath him, still remember the look of feminine appreciation and something much more intense in her beautiful, endlessly deep, blue eyes. She hadn't been taken by his charm or good looks; in fact she had unleashed her temper on him.

Not many had spoken to him the way she had. And that fiery mouthed angel had changed his entire life in such a short time. Changed him so completely that there would never be any going back. Not for him.

Before Serena he'd never had hope for the future, he'd never wanted to look ahead except for the day he'd finally get out of this town and away from his emotionless father.

Now, because of Serena, Darien was finding himself wondering what the future held for him more and more. He now looked ahead with hope that the future would no longer be an endless line of drunken partying and meaningless short term relationships. Now he wanted the future to arrive now. He wanted to know if Serena would stay with him, if she would keep her promise to never leave him. That he would keep his promise never to hurt her. Would she one day agree to marry him as Serenity had agreed to marry Endymion? Would Serena give him a child? Would he be able to remain faithful to her? Would he always feel this way about her? Would he always be so completely dependent and consumed by her? Would he always love her this much? Would he always be willing to kill anyone who would dare to hurt her?

Love and everything that came with it – the warmth, the happiness, the feeling of rightness, the relentless urges to protect and possess – were so new to him. He knew his mother had loved him but he could barely remember her or how it had felt to be loved unconditionally by her.

Darien honestly couldn't even put a name to half of what Serena had brought out in him. It almost felt as if he'd been born again. The day she'd entered his life he'd begun to live it. Serena was his sun, his moon, his sky and his life. Everything in his life now revolved around her, she was his earth and their love was gravity.

He'd changed so dramatically in so little time, become a completely new person, but he honestly didn't care. He had someone to look after now, someone who would look after him, someone who would always be there for him because she loved him and not because she loved the money he would one day inherit. Just as Serenity hadn't cared about Endymion's title or wealth or the riches he would give her so willingly, Serena didn't even see his money. All she saw was him. He could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him.

He had seen it undoubtedly when Serena had first seen his Aston Martin Vanquish. She'd been in awe of the machine and had examined it like a child would a new shiny toy but after she had overcome the awe of seeing something for the first time, Serena hadn't reacted in any other way. She hadn't asked him how much it had cost or if it was his only car. She hadn't asked him if he was loaded or anything like that. He knew that tomorrow he knew he could pick her up in a thirty year old rusted falcon wagon and she wouldn't even batter an eye lash. She probably wouldn't even notice he was driving a different car until after she leaned across to kiss him hello.

Darien felt his grin soften into an amorous smile as he thought about Serena. She was so much more than he deserved. She was loving, generous, forgiving, sweet, kind and the most beautiful female he'd ever laid eyes upon.

He didn't deserve her, he knew that, but he'd spend the rest of his life devoted to her. She would never want or need for anything, she would always be safe and protect and she would always be happy. Whatever it took, she'd be happy and safe. It was nothing less than what she deserved. He'd spend the rest of his life devoted to her and thanking her every moment of every day for choosing him to love and for everything she'd brought to his life. He would spend every day thanking her for bringing him to life.

And he would protect her. Endymion had failed in protecting Serenity, even though it hadn't been his fault, Endymion had still failed. Serenity had been murdered and Darien refused to make the same mistake. Nothing was ever going to happen to Serena. Through Endymion, Darien knew what it would be like to lose Serena and he wasn't nearly as strong as Endymion was. He couldn't live one hour, one minute, one moment without her. If someone had to die, then it would be him, he had far less to lose than she did. He didn't have friends and family, he didn't bring light and love to the world.

And he wasn't the centre of his universe.

Serena was.

That raging compulsion to protect Serena was what had brought him here, was what had him sitting in his icy car, parked in the dark parking lot of the club, completely exhausted – the icy night air was probably the only thing keeping him awake. He was waiting and waiting. He was waiting for the one who was the complete opposite of the girl he loved.

The one he was waiting for was heartless, cruel and ruthless. She cared for nothing but herself and getting what she wanted, and like him she usually succeeded, but this was one of those times that she wouldn't. Of the two of them, one of who was respected while the other was feared, he would be the one to walk away with what he wanted.

And what he wanted was for Serena to be safe and Beryl was one of the obstacles standing in the way of that.

But not for much longer. Today Beryl had almost cost him Serena and she was going to learn the dangers of messing with what was his. Because of Beryl, Serena had been hurt, she had believed – if only for a few minutes – that he hadn't loved her, that everything they had shared had been a lie. If he lived a thousand years he'd never forget that look in her eyes, the hurt of betrayal and the excruciating pain of heartbreak. The way she'd looked at him when he'd cornered her, the hurt and the _fear_he'd seen on her face had sliced through his very soul. She'd watched him warily as if he actually would physically strike her. That look on her face had hurt more than a physical blow ever could have.

And because of Beryl and her selfishness, he had to live with that image, with the knowledge, that if only for a few seconds, Serena had feared him. He'd never liked the idea of any female – no matter what age – being afraid of him, but knowing Serena had been, left a nasty taste in his mouth that he couldn't wash away with anything but her.

And that was because there was only one urge within him that was as strong as the compulsion to protect her, and that was his sexual starving hunger for her. The more time they spent together, the closer they became, and the closer they became, the more they became comfortable with touching each other. He was finding it extremely difficult to control his hands when he kissed her. Hell, it was nearly impossible for him to control _anything_ when he was kissing her. This sexual tension between them was growing rapidly and it was becoming harder and harder for him to fight against it. He had, for a while, simply tried not to think about it and for a while that had worked.

But there was only so much a guy could take before he lost his sane mind completely. In the early hours of this morning when she'd been sitting in his lap for hours, it had taken everything in him to concentrate – at least partially – on what Serena had been saying as she'd read from the journal and not on how wonderful it felt to have Serena sitting in his lap. Fortunately she hadn't moved too much. Every time she had, he'd had to grit his teeth and focus everything he had on keeping his erection on the down low. Near the end – before he'd mercifully become deeply immersed in the journal – he'd been mentally quoting his last history class homework in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

He was going to ace his next exam.

Every time he was near her he was so easily overcome by her sweet scent – that was an aphrodisiac on its own – her skin and her hair were the softest smoothest he'd ever known. Her voice was the music of the angels and add that to the fact that she had the body that supermodels and goddesses alike dreamed of, and that was one extremely potent, extremely irresistible and extremely dangerous combination designed to bring any and all men to their knees.

Him most of all.

It was obvious to Darien that he wasn't going to be able to fight his attraction to her for much longer and he could only see two possible options. Either discuss this with Serena to determine whether or not she was ready to take their relationship further, but he really didn't want to pressure her – at least that's what he kept telling himself – or alternatively he could distance himself from her for a while until he was able to control himself again.

But then against, neither were plausible options. Serena was as sweet and as innocent as a child – though she'd argue that point – and he wasn't about to take that away from her. She was still so young in so many ways, and he would let her remain that way for as long as she wanted to. Protecting her from himself was something that he was going to have to become efficient at, it seemed. It would be excruciatingly painful and intolerable, but he loved her, he would find a way to endure it. And the second option of distancing himself wasn't something he was even willing to seriously consider for two reasons. The first was that Serena was in danger and even if he did manage to break the curse and deal with the current danger to her, Serena was the type to attract far too much attention. Trouble, he had the suspicion, would always have a way of finding her.

And the second reason was that the thought of leaving her – even dropping her off home for the night was becoming harder and harder to do – was like a knife to the gut. He wouldn't be able to do it and even if he did, there wasn't a chance in hell that he'd be able to stay away for long.

A deep drawn out tormented groan escaped his lips, filling the car, as Darien dropped back his head, resting it against the head rest of his seat, and closed his eyes. Sometimes he wished he could just turn his mind off and stop thinking. Too much was happening all at once, and it was going to drive him insane. It was too much. The curse. The three hundred year old spirits asking for help. The dreams. Serena. The conflicting and never ending, battling. emotional chaos that she ignited within him whether or not she was with him. The tireless task of protecting her from whatever it was that was stalking her _as well as_ protecting her from himself and his sexual hunger and urges. And then on top of _that_ there was Serena's parents – who he strongly suspected _really_ didn't like him – and the lack of peaceful sleep on top of everything else.

And now he had to add Beryl to that rapidly expanding list of things he had to deal with.

Darien groaned again. His head was really starting to hurt, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days.

He straightened up in his seat and lifted his head, opening his eyes so he could scan the parking lot and the club entrance.

It was almost midnight and on a Wednesday night it wouldn't be open for much longer. From Monday to Thursday night it was open from eight pm til midnight. Friday till Sunday night it was open from eight pm until two am.

Over the last half an hour the club had been empting of its usual crowd, Darien knew there wouldn't be too many more people inside. He knew this was where Beryl would've come; she was here almost every night. At least she always had been in the time before Serena. He'd danced with her every now and then just for the hell of it but other than that he had ignored her. So either Beryl had picked up some poor bastard – she didn't date high school guys, only men, with him being the only exception to that rule – and she'd slipped out without him seeing her or she was still inside.

And speaking of the demoness, there she was.

Adjusting his black leather jacket around him in defence against the chilling icy night air that awaited him outside, Darien stepped out into the cold night and stalked through the shadows towards Beryl.

Darien studied the guy Beryl was with. He had to be twenty-four at least and was built like a quarterback. Beryl's type, or one of them anyway. Beryl only had three. Rich. Insanely good-looking and rich, or "disposable good times". This one obviously fit into the third category.

Darien seized him up trying to determine whether or not he was going to be trouble. Darien didn't know him, Willowson was a small town but it wasn't that small that he knew every face.

The guy was much larger than Darien was but Darien wasn't that worried. If things lead to a confirmation, he had skills and he didn't mind occasionally fighting dirty against strangers when he needed too. Most locals knew better than to mess with him because of his father and others usually didn't mess with him because of his fearlessness and ruthlessness when fighting, but there were always exceptions. During his partying and drinking days – which seemed to have been a lifetime ago – he'd been in more than a few "conflicts". Fighting had been one of the few things that had made him feel alive, had made his life worth living, at least enough for the night.

But now he had Serena to make him feel so much than alive.

"Beryl."

At the sound of his voice, Beryl stopped and spun around to face him, pulling her arm free of the arm of the guy she was with. Under the orange light from the overhead streetlight, Darien saw her eyes open wide and something – something cold – flash within them for a brief moment before she relaxed and took up a seductive stance that was more predatory feline than feminine. What Beryl believed to be her seduction smile slowly spread across her full blood-red painted lips.

Darien had once thought she was hot and sexy in a stripper kind of way, but now her curvy figure did absolutely nothing for him. She was so artificial, so fake, to his eyes now. From her overly stuffed bra to her fabricated personality. Was there anything about her that was real?

"Darien, baby." Beryl purred. "I didn't expect you to be here tonight. You haven't been around lately." She pouted with mock disappointment, as if she had no clue as to why he was no longer around partying and fornicating like a young Hollywood playboy with way too much time on his rich hands. "Looking for a good time?"

Darien couldn't believe her. Only a matter of hours ago she'd tried to sabotage his relationship with Serena, after which Serena had rubbed her failure back in her own face, and here she was acting as if none of that had happened.

If he'd honestly believed for a moment that Beryl wasn't going to exact some form of cruel revenge on Serena, he would've turned and left her staring after him. The less contact he had with Beryl the better, but unfortunately he knew her better than that. She was already planning something concerning Serena and he refused to let that happen. Knowing Beryl, her revenge would leave scars, emotional and physical.

Dangerous icy hardness consumed his face and flooded his dark eyes. And Darien knew that the guy Beryl was with could sense the danger and anger radiating from him when his expression became wary and he tensed, as if ready to fight to defend himself.

Good. The guy was smarter than he looked.

Darien didn't want an audience to him. That was why he'd waited for Beryl to come out rather than go in after her, and that was why he was now glaring at him, alerting him to the fact that he wasn't welcome to hang around.

"Leave." Darien ordered, his voice as hard and as cold as ice. "I need to speak with her alone."

"Sure thing, Darien. I don't want any trouble." And with that he looked down at Beryl, mumbled a, "Another time, babe" and quickly left them, disappearing hastily around the corner of the club.

Darien watched him go. It had stopped surprising him a long time ago that people he'd never even seen before knew him by name. Whether the guy had been a local or not, he'd clearly been in the area for a few weeks at least. It didn't take long for newcomers to learn him name and the wisdom in keeping out of his way.

As Darien watched him go, he realised that he was disappointed. He was stressed, tense and even though he was exhausted and remaining awake only by the miracle that was strong coffee, he would've welcomed a fight, a chance for him to work off some frustration.

Oh well. He would have to find another outlet for his frustration.

When his mind instantly went in the direction of beds, Serena and someplace private, Darien shut that thought down. The last thing he needed was to become aroused while talking to Beryl. Like the predator she was, she'd pounce on any sign of weakness without hesitation.

"That was my date for the night; I hope you intend to make it up to me." Beryl purred in a seductive tone.

Darien ignored her. Beryl cared nothing for her "date". She'd dismissed him the moment she'd heard Darien's voice. "You don't have dates, Beryl. You have encounters. I bet you couldn't even tell me his name."

Beryl waved her polished claw-like hand dismissively. "Who cares for names." She looked pointedly at him. "As I recall, you didn't care for names either."

There'd been a time when Darien had thought that he and Beryl were similar in many ways. The games they played and their cunning and ruthlessness to get what they wanted. But where he'd been somewhat respectful and charming – always making sure the pleasure was mutual – Beryl was manipulative, cold and cruel, and cared only for her own pleasure.

But he wasn't that Darien anymore, and he never again would be.

"I'm not here to play games with you, Beryl."

Ice replaced the lustful fire in her eyes. She'd heard how much he'd meant those words in his tone. "Then why are you here, Darien? What do you want?"

Darien couldn't believe it. Even after everything that had happened today, she still somehow believed that he'd give up Serena for her. He could hear it in her tone and see it in her eyes. It was time to set her straight once and for all. He wouldn't let her hurt Serena in any way ever again.

"You nearly cost me Serena today, Beryl. I'm sick and tired of your games. Where Serena and I are concerned, the games are over."

Anyone else would've had enough common sense to at least be wary or cautious or fearful under his hard gaze and dangerous warning tone that was more frightening when he was calm than when he was shouting.

"Stay away from Serena, because I promise you that any harm you inflict upon her, I will bring back down upon you tenfold." He glared into her black eyes that were flaring with her barely restrained fury. "And you know I can do it, Beryl. You're possibly one of the few who know what I'm truly capable of when it comes to protecting my own."

Darien was half shocked at how much he meant those words. He really would do anything to protect Serena, even crossing lines he never would've thought that he'd ever even consider crossing. He prided himself on never physically harming a woman before, but if Beryl went after Serena, he wouldn't hesitate. If it was the only way he could get through to her, he'd demonstrate right now the consequences for messing with what was his.

For several long moments Beryl continued to glare furiously at him, her fists clinched tightly at her sides and her entire form was shaking with the effort to control her terrifying temper, but then she suddenly relaxed and she became calm, her seductive, leering grin returning to her lips.

Darien watched her with wary suspicion, not reacting, as she closed the distance between them, her hips swaying provocatively. He didn't need to worry about her attempting to physically cause him hurt. That wasn't her style. However he knew never to underestimate Beryl. She was a dangerous, unpredictable creature in more ways than one. She was cunning, manipulative, cleaver and heartless. He strongly suspected that there were no lines what-so-ever that she wouldn't cross to get what she wanted. And those lines, unlike his, were ones people usually went to prison for crossing.

"I've never seen this side of you before, Darien." Beryl whispered huskily. He could feel her pressing her body against his in blatant invitation. "This dark, dangerous side of you, it's so hot. I love it. What do you say we go somewhere private and you show me just how deeply this dark side of yours goes? I love a little pain with my pleasure."

Darien was exhausted, irritated beyond logic and he had had enough. He'd enough problems to deal with without Beryl being on that list too. She'd almost made Serena break up with him today – as if he really would've let Serena go, just as he'd do anything to protect her, he'd do anything to keep her – and she'd caused Serena heartbreak and pain. By all rights he should make her pay for that alone, but he wasn't going to enter into any more games with Beryl, tonight she would finally learn to leave him and Serena alone.

Taking hold of Beryl's wrists in his hands to hold her still, Darien stepped back away from her a small step, separating them.

Realising that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, Beryl tried to yank her wrists free of his hold, but Darien only tightened his grip, only enough so that she couldn't get free. Regardless of what she'd done, he really didn't want to hurt her.

No matter how much she deserved it.

Darien glared into her eyes with every ounce of anger, dangerous hardness and warning he could summon into his eyes. "Stay away from Serena, Beryl. I won't let you mess with her."

Beryl screeched in a furious high pitch that hurt his hears and kicked his headache up a notch. And when she yanked her wrists again, not expecting him to let go, Darien did just that. He released her and she was thrown off balance, her ridiculously high heels not helping and she went flying back through the air, landing hard on her backside.

Completely ignoring the way her fall had caused her ridiculously short skirt rid up, revealing enough to get her arrested for indecent exposure and the ocean deep view of cleavage able to be seen from where he stood over her, Darien waited a moment to assure that she wasn't hurt – other than a bruised ass – he lowered to his knees so he was still towering over her but was glaring straight into her eyes from his position over her. A position that showed his dominance and added emphasis to his serious warning and dangerous demeanour.

Beryl was helpless to do anything but sneer up at him with rage and hatred. A look that would've terrified anyone else, but not him. "This is your last warning, Beryl. I'm not going to lose her and I'm not going to let you hurt her for the sake of your pathetic games."

And with one last warning glare, Darien rose to his feet and turned to leave her there, sitting on the icy pavement.

"What has that bitch got that I don't?!" Beryl screeched after him.

Darien turned and glared down into her eyes, allowing her to see the truth of his words there. Even Beryl couldn't be that blind as to miss it. "Everything. Serena is everything I don't deserve but have been gifted with anyway, and I will look after her." It was a pledge, a vow. One he wouldn't break, not for anything. "I'm warning you Beryl, for the last time. Stay away from Serena, stay away from me. I'm not going to let you come between us. Serena is my girlfriend and that isn't going to change. You aren't going to change my mind. If you do anything to hurt Serena, I swear I'll make you regret it."

And with that he dismissed her, from his thoughts and from his life. He belonged to Serena as she belonged to him and he was going to make sure that she knew without any doubt.

* * *

Beryl fumed as she watched Darien walk away without looking back. It was happening all over again! Just as it had all those long years ago . . . .

She hadn't missed what Serena had been wearing around her neck today. Serenity's locket. The one Serenity had never been without, except for the night she had died screaming. The locket had disappeared that night. Beryl had never known what had happened to it, but now she was certain that it had been hidden and somehow Serena had found it. Now she wore it around her neck, just as she had long ago.

She'd had enough. The locket and Darien turning her down – again – was the end of her tether. It was time to step up her plans. She was going to get rid of Serena once and for all. This time she was going to take what was rightfully hers and this time Serenity was going to _stay_ dead.

Of that she'd make certain. She had waited too long for everything to fall into place, for this time to come, she would wait no more. Serena was going to die. No more games, no more accidents. Serena was going to die just as she had in her past life. Serena was going to burn alive, just as Serenity had. History – more specifically Serenity's history – was going to repeat itself, only this time it would do so favouring her.

A cold evil grin spread across Beryl's lips as she gracefully rose to her feet, staring into the darkness that had swallowed Darien. Soon she would have everything she wanted. Soon Serena would be dead and he would be hers.

At last.

Soon she would be free of Serenity's curse and then she would reclaim everything that had once been hers and more. Oh, so, so much more.

Serenity's and Serena's suffering had yet to truly begin.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be up soon! Enjoy the holidays and everyone be safe!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm back and I intend to get Cursed Hearts completed very soon! It's all written but now the editing remains which in my opinion, takes longer than writing it!**

**Let me quickly fill you all in on what I have been up to these past few months. Well, I was getting frustrated with my writing for a bit so I decided to take a break and work on improving my writing. Can you all believe that before this break I hadn't had the chance to actually read a book, not even **_**Twilight**_**, in over six months?**

**Anyway, after my little break I am alfl refreshed and ready to write again. I am happy to say that I feel that my writing has improved! Please note that you won't see the improvement until after Cursed Hearts because it's already written!**

**I have also decided to take a small break from Heart's Sight. I am still writing it, but because it's so alike Cursed Hearts, I need a little break between the two so I don't just rewrite the same thing. **

**I also haven't forgotten Wolf's Cry, although it's still on the shelf, it's still being worked on. I don't abandon my stories! No story is left behind!**

**I hope you all understand and aren't too annoyed with me.**

**But I do have something to make it up to you all a little. It's a brand new fic, which came from a dream, that's different than my usual writing. Keep a look out for it!**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. I do that. Here is Chapter 6 of Cursed Hearts! **

**PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING:**** This chapter is not for the young, meaning anyone under the age of 18. Those of you who like to read my writing but don't like my "Steamy Scenes" or are underage are advised to either give this chapter a miss or only read on from "**Serena moaned groggily into her elbow**".**

**Enjoy! And as always, all comments/reviews are welcome and much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**December 29****th**** 1642**

The old wooden door creaked loudly on its hinges in protest as Endymion pushed against it. Serenity stood behind him, shivering, but despite the cold, she held the lantern high so the light from the single-lit flame shone what little light there was upon the rickety old decaying door.

With another loud creak from the protesting hinges, the time worn hinges yielded and the door fell, rather than swung open.

Night had fallen over an hour ago, turning the winter white wonderland into a freezing colourless wasteland with merciless freezing winds that threatened to steal every ember of warmth their bodies possessed.

They had been in their Sanctuary and time had gotten away from them. Before they had known it, they had looked up and it had been night and the storm that had been building all day had released her fury upon them. Serenity had wanted to try for home – her parents must be frantic for her – but Endymion had pulled in the opposite direction, proclaiming that they would never make it. It was dark and growing colder by the moment. He hadn't been wrong in that if they didn't seek immediate shelter they wouldn't survive.

Fortunately Endymion had known of an old, long ago abandoned cabin not far from their clearing on the corner of his father's estate. One he had told her that he had explored many times as a child. Endymion hadn't had his horse with him, so they had been forced to make a run for it, Serenity held tightly at Endymion's side, wrapped within his thick cloak as he had done what he could to keep her warm as they moved as swiftly as possible though the darkness to the cabin.

Pulling Serenity inside, Endymion pushed the door closed as Serenity looked around the dim, dust-coated surroundings. According to Endymion, the place hadn't been used in years but she was relieved and thankful when she saw wood piled beside the crumbling stone hearth and old blankets piled in one corner.

"Appearances and comforts are lacking, my sweet." Endymion said from her side. "But apt shelter for the night it will provide. Once a fire is lit."

Serenity could not help but smile for she had read her Endymion well by his voice. He always needed to place the very best of everything at her feet, anything less wasn't acceptable. When would he learn that such things did not matter to her? He had sounded shamed that this was the best he could give her in the way of shelter from the cold. Did he truly not see that she would happily live the rest of her life here with him?

Before Endymion could set about his task of building a fire, Serenity turned to him, ignoring her own cold shivering form and looked up into his eyes, unable to read them in the weak light. "Oh my love, how many times must it pass my lips that I care not for what youf can provide so long as I possess your heart? As long as I am by your side, no matter where we reside, our home will be a palace." She looked around the small one room cabin with happy eyes before she turned back to him. She was alone with him and out of the storm. What more could she ask for? Every moment she was with him was a gift she treasured. "I see nothing but a manor surrounding me. What more could you possible conceive to grant upon me? What more could I possibly ever request of you?" Had her hands not been so cold – and had she been able to feel them – she would have reached up and took hold of his check in her hand. "Cease this thinking of only what you have not yet bestowed upon me and look upon what you already have. With your heart in my possession, I can and never will ask anything more of you."

Endymion stared down into her loving eyes, seeing the truth in her words. How could there possibly be such a woman beneath the clouds of heaven? He could give her anything she asked, any riches, any finery, but she asked for nothing as long as he loved her. Truly, she did love him and not because of his wealth or because of his father's title that would one day be passed onto him. If he were the poorest man on earth, she would love him, nor see him any less than how she always had and always would. Before her eyes he could do no wrong.

Endymion wanted so much to proclaim his love for her once again, to thank her for choosing him, but even in the weak light he could see her delicate form shivering even under the heavy layers of her gown and his cloak. He had to get her warmth; he had to build a fire. So instead, Endymion planted a loving kiss upon her forehead and piled the wood into the fireplace as Serenity gathered the blankets from the corner and spread them out before the hearth. The blankets alone wouldn't be sufficient to keep them warm throughout the night but the fire would be. Fortunately the heavens had been kind; there was enough firewood to more than last the night and the morning.

A morning in which they would have to face those who had expected them home long before darkness had fallen. Serenity's parents would be relieved that she was safe and home while his father would be furious that he had been so careless – should his father even realise that he hadn't returned home.

Endymion was not concerned whether his father was furious or not, at least it was some proof that his father cared for him, even in the slightest, or in the very least had noticed his absence.

Endymion had already thought of what they would tell those waiting for them. In the morning they would tell their parents that they'd become trapped by the storm and had to take shelter, unable to make it home. Although neither of them would reveal that they hadn't been alone.

The fire had been lit, illuminating the cabin in a warm, golden glow. The old stewing pot Serenity had found – that was mercifully and reasonably clean – had been hung over the hot flames and had been filled with the melting snow Endymion had gathered from outside for them to drink.

And there they now were, sitting in front of a roaring fire side by side, wrapped in blankets that were old and musty but thick and warm, while they drank the clean warm water. They had no food but they would survive. They would eat in the morning when they returned home and it wasn't long before the small cabin began to warm.

When their shivers from the cold were finally subdued, Endymion opened his blanket and pulled Serenity onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He affectionately planted a kiss on the top of her head as they stared into the dancing golden flames. With the fire gradually warming the cabin and casting golden light over the shadows, the cabin had grown welcoming and comfortable.

Endymion was enjoying himself despite everything they would face tomorrow. It was not too often, especially now that winter had come, that he found time with her in which there was so little chance of them being discovered. This night the storm would isolate them, at least until morning. Tonight, he had her all to himself. Tonight it was just the two of them, in their own little world. There was no one else, no worries, no responsibilities, nothing. There was only Serenity.

Serenity had been truthful. This small aging cabin was a palace. She made it a palace.

"Is it conceivable that a day should come in which we may be without this we feel now?" Serenity asked him, her voice a musical purr to his ears.

"No, should time forsake us, this is how it will always." Endymion promised her, tightening his hold around her delicate slim waist. There was nothing more he could ever ask for in this moment, everything was perfect. "I love you. Love as this we share does not fade or succumb to time."

"I love you." She whispered back, softly. "I intolerantly await the day I am to become your wife. To be held like this in your arms every night is all I have left to ask of the heavens that have granted you to me."

"Nor can I await the day I may call you my wife." Truer words Endymion had not spoken since he'd declared his love for her. He was counting the days, the hours, until it would no longer be necessary to steal moments like this one in order to keep a secret that they should not be forced to keep. Love was a precious gift and was something that should never have to be anything than what it truly was; love was something that should never have to be concealed from the eyes of others.

Maybe one day, a time would come in which love as strong and as true as theirs did not have to be hidden for the sake of life and honour. A day in which all would be truly free, free to follow their hearts and openly express love shared.

Such a time seemed impossible.

"That the world may know that you are mine and of no others is all that remains which I desire." Endymion whispered to her.

"Should the world know it or not, I am yours. For now and for always. What we share is deeper than matrimony." Serenity found herself closing her eyes and basking in the safe and warm embrace of her love. No one would ever harm her, Endymion would never allow harm to befall her. With him she was safe, she was happy and she was in love. Apart from him she was only a shadow dwelling in timeless darkness, awaiting the moment she would be reunited with him once again, that alone could make her whole, could bring her back to life, time and time again. "How slowly time moves when the heart is so eager for it to pass. I crave to shout to the stars of our love. But the months pass so slowly, they torture me. My sixteenth birthday is forever beyond my reach. On that day, my father will allow me to wed. On that day I shall name you as the only one I wish to marry, and with my love for you displayed in my eyes and his desire for me to be happy and cared for, he will not refuse me my heart's greatest desire."

"Your father loves you so, and how could he not? I hold no blame over him that he is so protective over you."

Serenity sensed sadness within him. She opened her eyes, turned, and looked into his sad eyes. She knew from where the sadness in him had come. It came from an old pain buried deep within him that not even she could heal. It was something he needed to mend himself, but that did not mean that she could not help him what little she was able. "Your father holds much love for you. I can see it within him, even if he is not so compelled to reveal it to you."

Endymion did not meet her eyes. "I wish I could believe his love for me. I wish I could believe I mattered to him as greatly as his wealth and his duties. To him I am but his heir, never his son."

Serenity would have given anything to bring comfort to him, but she could not bring comfort to him where his father was concerned. Those wounds were beyond her reach but even then, she would comfort him. And she knew just how to do so. "Before your mother's eyes, you were her son. She loved you. I can see it within your eyes when you speak to me of her. And she is with you, she will always be. As I will always be." She cupped his face within both of her small delicate but now warm hands. "You are not alone now, my dear sweet Endymion. You will never find yourself alone. You have me here with you now, as you always shall. To you I make this oath, that I will never again allow loneliness to touch your heart."

"Then there is nothing more I could ever desire of you. Once you are my wife, I shall never want for anything again. For what more could I ask? I will be a man who holds everything his heart could ever desire." And finally Endymion looked down into her eyes, his pain fading and leaving only happiness and love in its wake.

Serenity was an innocent and she held no illusions about it. She knew very little of adult relationships and what happened in the marriage bed, but she was no stranger to following her heart. And her heart wanted Endymion, in every way possible. With unfamiliar emotions and desires flaring within her, and a seductive smile on her lips, she pulled away from him enough to turn her head and look up into his eyes, her intentions clear on her face. "Nothing, my love? Surely you still hold a few desires within you? I doubt I could have satisfied every want you hold."

She was not an experienced woman but she was sure that it was sin that now flared within his endless eyes. "My desire for you is never ending, my sweet." He gently cupped the side of her face and stroked her tingling flesh gently. "As you will discover in what will soon be our marriage bed." There was a hint of a promise in his eyes that she was far too inexperienced and naive to name.

Serenity's expression turned serious as she stared into his eyes. "I do not understand how a ring upon my finger can be of any importance in the eyes of the Lord when I am already so entirely yours. It is said that love of the flesh is a sin but how could something so beautiful, something that is but an expression of love and life, be such a sin? How can it be that my desire for you in all ways can be so wrong when it feels nothing but right?"

"I do not know, my Serenity." Endymion whispered, not for the first time feeling the overwhelming power of his desire for her. He was on fire with his need for her. "But they are rules we must obey. They are the ways of the society to which we belong and we must abide by them."

Serenity lowered her gaze from his. "Before the grace of heaven, my love, I no longer stand by the society in which I was born into. I do not feel as if I belong to this society, nor their laws, anymore. The world I have known my entire life is foreign to me now. I do not feel as if I belong. I feel a stranger in my home." She hesitantly looked up into his eyes, still even after all this time and how close they had become, she was shy in speaking of what her heart held other than their love. Her confidence was not unfaltering in the ways of love and relationships. "Absent from your company, there is naught that feels right. Loneliness. Emptiness. They are all I know in your absence. There is no light, no colour, no hope in the world around me outside of your embrace. When we are together again, even by night, there are more colours than a rainbow can show me. The light of the moon shines like the golden light of the sun and you are my sun, my moon, my night sky, my world. You have captured more than my heart, you have taken my very soul and all that I am. Without you I cannot be, I cannot live."

"Nor I without you, my darling love. My precious heart. You are not alone in these ways, but what can we do? Though by my will that not a thing resides outside of your company, it simply isn't so. There are those who would seek to divide us if given the opportunity and I can do nothing to give them that opportunity. I cannot any more than I could turn my back on you."

"Then if we cannot yet live in our own world, then let us bask in our world for this one night. For one night, let there only be each other and the love we share. Let this night maintain us until the day eternity is our own."

"What is it you ask of me, my beloved Serenity? Whatever it is you should ask, it is yours. For you I would conquer the world just so I may lay it at your feet to see a smile upon your face."

"My every smile is yours, you have only to gaze upon me to bring it to my lips, but I do desire something of you this night."

"Name it and it shall be yours, whether it is in my power to give or not. This world can yield nothing that I would not lay willingly at your feet."

"Make me yours this night." Serenity kissed him softly, holding his face in her gentle warm hands. She pulled away and looked beseechingly into his eyes, desire and love in her gentle eyes that shone with heat like the flames of the warming fire at her back. "Claim my body as your own, as truly everything I am belongs to you."

Endymion's eyes grew wide. Of all the things to ask of him! He would give her the world and she asked of him the one desire he wanted most of her ever since he had, by some miracle, captured her heart. "I cannot. I will not. I will not dishonour you."

"Then deny me not."

What man below heaven would have the power, the will, to deny the angel that Serenity was? Should she be the one to lead him into hell, then he would willingly follow – but how could he lead her into damnation? How could he dishonour her like that? However, looking into her eyes, he could see that this was what she really wanted and he knew that he did not have the will, the strength to deny her. What difference did a matter of weeks make? It would not be that much longer before she entered their marriage bed, what harm could one taste do? To sustain them, to ease their lust?

As much as Endymion wanted to devour her, to reveal to her his untamed passion and desire for her, Serenity was innocent and in so many ways, still a child. He would have to be gentle with her, slow and tender. She deserved nothing less than the very best he could offer.

Gently, Endymion rearranged her across his lap and supporting her head, he lowered her back onto the blankets in front of the dancing golden flames of the fire that would keep them both warm on this treacherously cold night.

Serenity found herself bewitched by the depth and sheer intensity of the emotion in his eyes. Eyes that were overflowing with so much love and burning desire for her and her alone. He wanted to do this; he had wanted to do this for a while now. But he believed her too innocent to be able to read it in his eyes. And with any other she may have been, but she had always had a gift for being able to read him, to understand and know him better than any other. She knew he had only denied himself of the sinful pleasures of the flesh with her for her own sake. He held his oath to protect her too resolutely. He wished to protect every element of her, from protecting her body from harm to protecting her innocence and honour from shame.

How had she lived so much of her life without him within it? He was her heart, her soul and without him she was but an empty shell. Without him there was no hope of her living on. He was too great a part of her now, in such a way that could never be undone. Not even by the test of time. Years, decades, centuries, even millennia, fell in vain against the force that was the love they shared.

"Think not, my love." Serenity whispered as she stared up into the eyes of the man she loved with all the love her heart was capable of possessing, wondering briefly how anyone, let alone most of the village, regarded him as cold, unfeeling and distant. Never had anyone been so wrong, they just did not see him as she did, as he truly was. "Feel."

They could not have been more wrong about him. Endymion was filled with love, hope, kindness and generosity. It had only been due to his loneliness and the hole his mother had left behind in his heart that had him vigilantly keeping his distance from others. He had feared caring for someone and then losing them. He greatly feared another hole in his heart or he had until he had allowed himself to fall in love with her.

Endymion cared greatly for her. He loved her. And his greatest fear was losing her but that would never happen. No force heaven nor hell could provide could ever take her away from him.

"I love you." He whispered to her with warm and powerful emotion in every part of him. His tone, his eyes, his face, even his body language spoke only of protecting and loving her.

The tingling warmth of happiness and love spread through her like a flooding river. Every time Endymion told her that he loved her, her heart filled with such warm and happiness that she felt she could have flown beyond the clouds of heaven. A loving smile claimed her soft lips. "As I love you."

"I could never be without you. May I live a thousand lifetimes, what I feel for you will never falter, never change in any form but that of growth." Endymion leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly and as he raised himself back once more to look into her eyes, he ran his hand gently down her arm in the barest of touches along her flawless silky skin. "For everything good within me comes from you. You are my earth, my sky and my sun. My need for you is greater than my need to draw breath."

Without hesitation, Serenity took hold of his hand in her own and raised it to her chest where she pressed his palm flat against her chest, between her breasts, directly over her heart. She wrapped her much smaller, more delicate fingers around his much stronger hands. His greatest fear was that he would lose her, that she could see as plain as the sun on a cloudless summer day. If only she could make him understand that he _could_ _not_ lose her. They were one and there was no force that would ever be able to divide them. Their love was forever. "A time without me you will never know. I am with you, through the good and the bad. Through the hard times as sure as I will be with you through the good times. Now, delay no more, my love. Kiss me. Claim, what is by just right, yours."

There was hesitation in him, Serenity could see that plainly, but there was also something much stronger in him and that his love for her. There was nothing stronger. But his love also stood in alliance with her desires, his surrender to her was inevitable.

With that knowledge embedded deep within her, there was no surprise in her when Endymion slowly lowered himself down onto her, supporting his greater weight and size with his strong arms and he claimed her lips in a mating dance of love, passion and lust.

As Endymion leisurely slipped his sinful tongue into her mouth, Serenity could not help but purr in pleasure. So practised they had become in their heated passion-fuelled kisses, ever since their first barely a day had gone by that Endymion had not granted her at least one. Whether that be within the secrecy and isolation of their sanctuary or a hurried stolen and not-so-chaste kiss somewhere out of sight in the village. So many memories she had of Endymion pulling her into the shadows between two buildings or the shadows of the trees of the woods surrounding the village and claiming her lips as a starving wolf would claim a timid rabbit in the depths of a harsh winter.

But the blazing intensity of the emotions within the kiss he was giving her now blew them all away. Never had she known such passion, such hunger and lust – and of course love – could be held within a kiss. It was with that kiss that Serenity realised just how much he had been holding back when he had kissed her before this night. He had hidden this raging storm of passion from her well. Oh, how much he must love her! For no man could possibly ever hold the strength to contain such a storm for so long without driving himself into madness unless he held a love so much stronger within him.

And that was what he was trying to tell her with his kiss, how much he loved her and that he desired her because of that love and not because of her beauty. Truly no other man she had ever met could claim the like.

And any lingering doubts she may have had over her decision to give herself over to her love in every possible way this night vanished without a trace. Where before there had been uncertainty within her from not knowing how to do this now only trust remained. She trusted Endymion as much as she loved him. Forsake food, water, air. All she needed to survive was her Endymion and their love for each other.

"Oh Serenity. My sweet glorious angel." Endymion breathed softly into her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear deliciously, teasing her senses, before he pulled back enough to look down into her eyes.

Serenity was spellbound as she gazed up at his handsome face and into his endless deep blue eyes. His eyes blazed spectacularly with a firestorm of love and passion and desire. He had always looked upon her like she was the air he breathed, the water he drunk. His need for her in his life, she had known for a long time, but the way he was looking at her now held so much more. He didn't need air or water, he didn't need his heart to beat or the sun to rise, all he needed was her, not one thing more. Had anyone ever felt so precious, so cherished, so needed?

Heaven have mercy on her for she was his in every form. Forever and always. He was perfect from his loving and generous heart to his intelligent mind to his physical form.

Endymion was the perfect male specimen with a firm hard body that even beneath the layers of clothes they were every day, any could clearly see his hard muscles, his strength, beneath. His flesh was like hot living marble beneath a layer of flawless tanned skin, untainted from the hardships of a working life, protected by his life of wealth and privilege. Standing more than a good head taller than her on long powerful legs with which he could run like the wind. In the eyes and senses of others, there was a sense of danger he carried with him that caused others to be wary of him, but to her he was an assured blanket of safety and love. He was her protector, so strong and unyielding. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. She could ask anything of him and he would move heaven and earth to lay it at her feet. She and she alone held power over him, power so concrete that with a wave of her hand she could give him life, a reason to live, or she could destroy him completely. So effortlessly.

Such power over another, let alone the strong fierce man that Endymion was, would have under any other circumstance frightened her but she knew Endymion held the same power over her and she trusted him with it as he trusted her.

When she was alone with him and her mind wasn't otherwise preoccupied, Serenity often found herself thinking about Endymion and the sway she held over him. Lately she had had the time to further consider what power lay in her sway over her love. At first the knowledge of that power had filled her with pride and feminie approval that such a force of nature was hers to command, but lately feelings of dread and fear had come to light when she thought about how far her love was willing to go for her.

The fear and dread was not for the power she held over him or of the power Endymion held over her – she trusted him completely. What she feared for was Endymion's fate should something happen to him. She loved him so much and she couldn't bare him hurt or worse because of her.

If she ever lost him it would kill her, not that she would care for life held nothing without him. They were one, one could never be without the other. Which was one side of the coin. If something ever happened to her, she knew that Endymion would take his own life and that was not her wish. She could accept her own death, but she could never accept Endymion's.

Serenity blinked, realising that her distress must have shown in he eyes for Endymion had a concerned expression on his face.

She loved him so much, she would willingly give her life for him, but that she would keep to herself. Should Endymion ever hear the words from her lips or read them in her eyes, there was no telling what he would do.

Forcing the dismal thoughts from her mind, Serenity allowed a gentle loving smile of love spread across her lips as she fully turned her attention back to the present. This night was theirs, Endymion's as much as it was hers and she would in no way stain their time together. Tonight was for them and their perfect love.

Love and joy once again rose in her heart as everything but Endymion left her mind. "My Endymion. My strong handsome protector."

Endymion stared down into her eyes from above while giving her not one pound of his greater weight. He had to always be careful with her; Serenity was so small, so soft, so delicate and fragile. He could unintentionally crush her so effortlessly. If he wasn't careful, he could seriously hurt her without meaning too and he couldn't bear to hurt her in any form.

A frown on her lips, such as the one that had been on her lips only seconds ago – of which there was no trace of now and he had no clue what had caused such a deep frown – had the potential to stop his beating heart.

This was why he still kept his hands to himself, pressing them into the floor to keep his weight off of her. Although it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hands where they were with every passing moment they remained so intimately positioned.

Serenity was so small, so thin. She had the figure that all women envied and all men lustfully desired. With an impossibly thin waist it seemed impossible that she would hold such perfectly full curves – and she had yet to reach her full maturity – but she did. He had not seen so with his own eyes but he knew beneath her heavy skirts were endless slender legs, most likely milky white and flawless from never having seen the light of the sun. Her breasts, which had always created enticing and tormenting cleavage that he had glanced upon – the sight giving him the urge to kill every male who looked upon her who held more than respect in his eyes – on more than one occasion, had always tormented him within his not so respectful dreams. The two mounds, restrained by the bodice of her gown, revealed their size which was slightly larger than one would expect on a young women so small and petite. He had enough experience with other women to know that her breasts would fill his hands perfectly.

He wanted her in every way, heart, soul, mind and body, Endymion could not deny that. So many times he had had to hide the evidence of his physical desire from her, evidence that had flared to life and was becoming harder with every passing second he spent over her. It was costing him all of his self control not to press it into her soft stomach so he may know some relief.

Where she was soft he was hard and it was driving him to madness.

Deciding she had been patient enough, Serenity slowly raised her hands to the point between her breasts where the two ends of her bodice met, held together by a piece of threaded ribbon. Never breaking eye contact with her love, she pulled at one of the two end strands of the bow and pulled the bow undone and she felt her bodice loosen. No longer were her breasts restricted by the unyielding bodice.

Endymion's eyes widened impossibly so at the obvious and universal invitation.

Serenity, with her practised fingers, made quick work of unthreading the ribbon until she pulled it free from her bodice.

Endymion, she was certain, had stopped breathing.

The two sides of bodice finally parted by no more than an inch, held to her chest by her hand and Serenity drew in a small breath of relief as any woman did when the constricting bodice was undone. With a single moment of hesitation she pulled away her hand and the bodice over her gown slowly fell away, now lying open on the blanket beneath her. The gown she wore had been a gift from her father. It had been shipped from London and it was the latest style, a style which had the beautiful embryoid bodice over the gown instead of concealed beneath it.

"Serenity." Endymion breathed hoarsely, his glazed over eyes no longer meeting her own.

How much more encouragement did one man need from a woman? Hisown woman? Oh, how she loved this man! He waned so much to touch her but still he held back, even when she was willing and undressing beneath him.

Serenity reached for his hand that was resting on the blanket beside him and noticed for the first time that his hands were fisted so tightly that his hands were both white and red at the same time.

It seemed that her love's restraint was a hair's breadth from breaking point. She could barely wait until his iron will finally did brake and he embraced what she was willingly offering him.

Placing her hand over his, Serenity closed her fingers around his hand and pulled it gently, wordlessly making what she wanted known to him since she knew that she wasn't going to move his hand on her own. Without even trying, he was too strong for her. When he did not give her his hand, Serenity returned her gaze to his face to find Endymion staring down at her with so many powerful emotions within his blazing eyes that it was nothing short of chaotic inside of him. His jaw was clenched tightly and perspiration was dampening his handsome face as he battled for control over himself.

With a gentle and patient sigh, Serenity released his hand and she cupped his hot cheeks in both of her small womanly hands. "This is my willing wish, my love. Are you to deny me?"

Serenity watched as the battle within him raged, displayed in his almost tortured eyes. In the blink of an eye, the battle shifted but lost none of its ferocity. Now, she knew from reading his eyes, her sweet darling Endymion was torn between giving her what she wanted – what they both so desperately wanted – and the fear that he would somehow cause her harm.

Silly Endymion, he should have known better than that. She did. She knew that no matter what the future held for them, he could no sooner harm her than stop the moon from rising into the sparkling night sky.

Seconds passed in which the battle within him raged and then without warning, Endymion was kissing her again, even more passionately than before. His kisses were fierce and demanding – while still gentle – and one more thought passed through Serenity's mind before she was no longer able.

Finally her love had stopped holding back and had released himself upon her. Wishes did come true, even after every wish her heart had ever held had come true and they all revolved around her Endymion.

Serenity's blood was boiling. Her entire body was on fire and it had nothing to do with the fire burning not three feet from her and had everything to do with the man lying on top of her, kissing her with everything he had raging inside of him.

Only seconds ago had his irritating control finally – finally! – come undone and he had gently lowered his body down onto hers allowing her to feel some of his weight while he supported the majority of his weight on his knees and his elbows. She was sheathed beneath him, encased and trapped by and beneath his much bigger hard body, his elbows resting on the blanket by her shoulders and his knees lay on the blanket on either side of her effectively bracketing her thighs and her legs. Her entire body was covered by him from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and she was in heaven and was continuing to climb higher.

And higher.

And higher.

He was ravishing her mouth hungrily, hips lips caressed and joined with her own, his tongue had penetrated her mouth was dancing fervently with her own, his hands were slowly stripping back the openings of her bodice to reveal her breasts and stomach to the warming air of the icy cabin.

Serenity felt her nipples tighten in arousal and electric hot waves of impatient burning need were pulsing through her too and from the one central point between her thighs that was tingling deliciously with the building heat and pleasure there. It was the one place she wanted him most and soon, or else she would either explode or fall into madness as it was too unbearable to stand much longer. How could Endymion kiss her with such fervour and hunger and ferocity and yet be so slow in his touching of her at the same time?

Endymion could sense Serenity's burning need for more, to be touched intimately as she never had before. She was writhing beneath him, half due to impatience and the other half due to that she was maddened by desire and urges that she herself was not familiar with but her body instinctively knew. And her body thrashing wildly beneath him was driving him beyond madness. He was hard and only growing harder for her, he was seconds away from teeth-clinching pain. It was taking the very last of his control to keep from grinding his rock-hard erection into the apex of her thighs. He wanted – no he needed – to make this as special as he could for her and if he didn't stay still, he would quite possibly forget that and selfishly lose himself in her and end this too quickly. And in doing so he could cause her terrible pain.

Endymion had never felt like this before. He had had more than his share of girls and women, but none of them had made him feel like Serenity was making him feel now. Never had he felt such desperate need, such uncontrollable driving urgency, to claim her as his. He was fighting himself against the urge to tear the gown from her and thrust hard and deep into her, if only to end the agony building within his groin and the frenzied madness that had taken hold of him. Everything he had was focused on keeping enough of his weight off of her so not to crush her and keeping his hands moving in a much slower pace than his lust maddened body wanted.

When Endymion's hand gently cupped her breast, Serenity was lost completely. Her nipples hardened until they were almost painful, but oh it was such a pleasurable agony!

There was nothing but Endymion, the hot sensations sweeping through her body and something building to intolerable heights in her most sacred of places where she felt herself becoming wet. She had never felt so alive, so hot, she had never felt such pleasure or burning hunger and as crazy as it was driving her she wanted more. So much more. More of his kisses, more of his touches, more of Endymion.

A loud elongated pleasure-filled moan escaped her lips, proof that she was completely and utterly lost in the pleasures that had been brought to life in her body, and she arched her back pushing her breast harder into his hand and her lower body harder against his groin where she found the one thing that her body told her could bring her to the ecstasy she longed for and finally end her torment.

Unable to hold herself back, Serenity ground herself into the long hot hardness of his groin.

When Serenity boldly lifted herself into contact with his erection and rubbed herself up and down him, Endymion's head snapped up as a lightening bolt of pleasure shot through him. His control lost, he was moments away from saying to hell with it and ripping her gown in two when he caught a look at her face.

And he froze at the sight. Never had he seen anything so heart-wrenchingly beautiful. Serenity's face was consumed by an expression of raw passion and overpowering desire. Her eyes were closed tightly, her mouth open in a silent moan, her golden hair was fixed to her sweat covered back, neck and shoulders and she was panting heavily in short deep breaths.

And it hit him like gust of icy wind that was still haling beyond the walls of the cabin. Serenity was so lost, so caught up in the passion and the pleasure that conscious thought was beyond her now. He could do anything to her and she wouldn't stop him. She wasn't capable of stopping him. He could rip off her gown and thrust into her without anything more and she would never know just how special he could have made her first time.

He couldn't do that to her. This was his Serenity, not some experienced maid. He loved her and she deserved to have everything perfect, special. This was their first time together, it was _her_ first time period, and he wasn't going to steal the magic of this moment from her. She deserved so much more than he could ever give her, but tonight she _would_ get everything she deserved.

Drawing in a deep breath to cool and calm himself down what little he was able, Endymion forced himself to ignore his agonising erection and the overpowering urge to claim what was his this very moment. Once he was sure he had salvaged what he could of his control, he lowered a little more of his weight down onto her and successfully stilled her withering. There wasn't a chance in hell of him retaining what little control he had if she kept grinding herself against him.

Lowering his lips to her neck, Endymion kissed her neck softly and trailed a slow path of soft butterfly kisses down to her shoulder. He would show her every pleasure he possibly could this night, he would worship her as the goddess she truly was.

Serenity sensed something change in her love. One minute she had been in lost rapture, the pleasure building towards something that she had been so close to, and the next everything had all but stopped and Endymion had lowered his weight onto her, forcing her to lie still beneath him. He was now kissing his way, in a frustratingly slow pace, down her neck and shoulder.

What had happened? What had changed? _Why_ had it changed?

Before she could even begin to get herself together enough to form the words to ask, Endymion did something with his teeth against her shoulder and she was once again climbing towards ecstasy. He was nibbling and sucking and licking her flesh in the most delicious manner that she found herself purring in approval.

The sounds of approval escaping from Serenity's mouth were becoming louder and were deliciously arousing to Endymion's ears as he worked his way, kissing and nibbling, from her shoulder to her breast. He closed his mouth around one erect nipple and was rewarded by a long, loud moan of pure pleasure from her sweet lips. A second later he felt her hands in his hair, silently urging him for more.

Obediently, Endymion cupped her other breast in his hand and gently kneading the soft mould while rubbing the erect nipple between two fingers.

Serenity's hands curled into his hair as if to pull him away, while she pushed him down with her palms and Endymion knew that her pleasure was unbearable but she still wanted more.

She was his to serve.

It was too much! The hot pulsating pleasure was going to end her! His hands and mouth were doing such delicious things to her! Her eyes were closed but they still rolled into the back of her head as she arched – what little she could while beneath him – into him. While his hand gently squeezed and rubbed and gently pinched, his mouth suckled, his teeth gently nipped and his tongue licked and swirled around her nipple.

"Endymion!"

She couldn't stand it! She was going to die from this!

Serenity was seconds from begging him to stop, to tell him that it was too much and she couldn't take anymore, she felt his hand leave her breast and travel down her stomach and over the thick material of her gown to her thigh. In a corner of her mind, she became aware of the material of her skirts being pulled up her legs and over her thighs baring her loose fitting under garment that ran from her above waist to her shins.

Anticipation filled her with the realisation of where he was going to touch her next.

The first touch was the barest of touches along the seam of her under garment that joined the two pieces of thick white cloth covering her pulsing heated core. A lightening bolt of white hot pleasure swept through her. Unable to do anything else, Serenity threw back her head and let out a deep loud cry that filled the entire cabin. She felt so alive! Every part of her tingled and buzzed, every part of her was so sensitive, so receptive to every touch, every kiss! Her blood sang as it raced through her veins and her skin felt so hot. She had to be glowing! She had to be shining hotter and brighter than even the summer sun was capable of!

Needing something firmer to hold onto than Endymion's hair, Serenity released his black locks and moved her hands down the side of his head and desperately grasped hold of his shoulders just as he ran his fingertips along the seam again, this time with a little harder.

Oh, sweet mercy! Serenity's hold on Endymion's shoulders tightened, digging her fingernails into him at the intense pleasure from the sensations caused by being touched so intimately when she had needed it most.

She was going to faint! Surely, no one could have endured such maddening unbearable pleasure and remained conscious through it all!

"Endymion! Please!" Serenity begged with pleasure-consumed desperation through her teeth. Whether she was begging him to stop or for more, she didn't know. She couldn't decide between begging for the torment to end or enduring the intensely maddening pleasure that was driving her so high in euphoria.

Releasing her nipple from his ravenous mouth and raising his head from her breast, Endymion looked up into her beautiful lust hazed face and met her passionate gaze. He knew her desperate cry hadn't been one made in pain, but pleasure. All of this was new to her and she didn't think she could stand it, he could see that on her face, but he knew she could and he wanted to show her just how good it could be.

But first Endymion took a moment to simply watch her. He wanted to preserve this moment, to remember it always, to fasten it into his mind for the rest of his existence. So it would never fade to time, no matter how long they lived. She was panting rapidly, drawing in fast short breaths as if she had just ran a mile, her checks, neck and breasts were flushed deep red that in the golden fire light made her seem to glow. It was a contrast to her usual pale milky skin. Her eyes glittered with golden tears and the layer of sweat covering her was causing more of her hair to cling to her glistening skin. Her hands were still clutching desperately at his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, but he said nothing nor made any move to relax her hold.

In fact, he would wager guessing that she would only be digging her nails even harder into him in the very near future.

Endymion kept his eyes steadily on her face. He wanted to watch her for so many reasons but he was mainly watching for any sign that she wanted him to stop. If she wasn't comfortable with this and wanted to change her mind, he would assure that she never had to say the words. He would know well before she said a single word. He knew her. She was all of the better parts of him. She always would be. She was his to protect, even from himself. He loved her so much; he could never be without her. It would be the end of him.

Slowly, Endymion reached for the steam of her under garment below where her skirts were gathered, and slipped his hand beneath, his hand meeting the hot smooth skin of her lower belly. There were no more barriers between him and his target.

Sliding his fingertips lightly down her soft skin, Endymion reached the crisp hair that protected her most delicate flower and in response he felt her shudder with anticipation beneath his touch. His control threatened the snap once again but Endymion quickly tightened his hold on himself, if he lost control now he ran the risk of getting to excited and harming her.

Serenity would know pleasure by his hand this tonight, but she would never know pain or harm by his hand.

Without giving her anymore warning, Endymion cupped her instantly causing her to arch her back violently and cry out loudly. She dug her nails deeper into the flesh of his shoulders, the pain making Endymion wondered briefly if she'd pierced the skin and drawn blood even though it did not bother him in the slightest.

She was so wet! She was creaming for him. She was right this moment ready for him. He had yet to penetrate her nether lips and already his fingers were wet.

Without giving her a chance to recover her senses, Endymion slipped his fingers through her nether lips and stroked her silky folds.

Serenity's tear-filled eyes were open but she was blinded, her senses were so overloaded that her sight had been sacrificed to the pleasure pulsating through her. Oh, heaven help her! She couldn't take this! The pleasure from his touch in her most sacred of places was excruciating in that it was unbearable! With each stroke of his fingers she had to fight to hold back a deafening scream. She wanted so much for the intense hot sun of pleasure building between her thighs to end and she never wanted it to stop! She was so hot, hotter than the flames of the fire beside her, hot enough to end this snow storm on this merciless winter's night and bring a summer night in its place. Her body tingled and spasmed and arched and ached and burned and craved, all at once. Her heart was racing so fast it should have given out long before this moment and between her legs she pulsed with maddening wave after wave of pleasure and white burning heat.

"Endymion!" She half gasped, half sobbed as she thrashed her head back and forth from the unbearable intensity that was driving her into a madness she would never recover from. It was just too much! "I can take no more!"

And then Endymion was whispering into her ear. "Yes, you are able, my angel. You are the strongest woman born onto this world. It will last but a moment longer. Upon me you are all. You are everything. Would I ever do anything to cause you harm, my beloved?"

"No!" Serenity gasped through her teeth as another wave of hot blinding pleasure mercilessly rippled through her.

"I love you, Serenity. My angel." And then his lips took hers in a savage kiss of love and possession but it did little to distract her from her overloaded senses.

And then Serenity felt him slide a long thick finger inside her. Again it was something that was far too much for her virgin senses and body. She arched violently against his chest, drawing his finger deeper into her tight slick virgin channel, and she screamed into his mouth, his kiss muffling and swallowing her scream.

She was so close, Endymion knew as he kept his mouth sealed over hers. She was so tight his doubts about this returned, even as her screamed faded into loud throaty rhythmic moans as she began to thrust instinctively against his motionless finger buried deeply inside of her. He was going to hurt her, there was no way around it, and he knew he couldn't do it. He could not – would not – cause her pain. But now he had introduced her to the world of physical intimacy he knew she was not going to be denied. His Serenity had a will that yielded to no one and she would get what she wanted. She always did, especially from him.

The best he could hope for was to sate and exhaust her enough that she would fall into an exhausted but sated sleep.

Endymion added a second finger and began to move in tempo with her. He had forced his building, excruciating erection to the back of his mind but it was becoming impossible to ignore, especially with her moving so provocatively beneath him.

Endymion inserted a third finger inside of her, stretching her tight walls, and that was it, everything within her exploded and a supernova of pleasure and heat exploded within her body. Serenity screamed so loudly into Endymion's mouth that it hurt the back of her throat, and she arched so violently that she even managed to lift Endymion's weight for a few brief seconds.

But Serenity didn't notice. Her orgasm was the most intense thing she had ever known. Her mind went blank as her body filled with a supper charged energy that wrapped her in the greatest pleasure she had ever known, shotting through time and space, leaving the clouds of earth beneath her with the force of a falling star.

Endymion cupped the back of Serenity's head with his free hand, keeping her lips sealed against his, preserving the connection between them. Her entire body was shuddering and withering and convulsing from the intensity of her orgasm. He could feel her inner walls clamping down around his fingers and holding them there she came around his fingers.

Serenity did not know how long it took for her to come down and begin to gather what little she could of her senses. Two things simultaneously came to her attention. One was that Endymion was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and his fingers were still inside of her, and the second was the sensation that had taken over her entire body. She had never felt so alive, or loved, in her life. Her body felt alive with energy and heat. Every single part of her small body was so sensitive that she could feel everything. She could feel the heat mixing with the icy air of the cabin. She could feel the prickly blanket beneath her, the sweat covering her naked flesh that felt so cool against her flushed heated skin. She could feel Endymion above her, feel every fold and stitch in his clothing, not to mention the warm hardness of Endymion that was pressed into her thigh.

But at the same time she felt limbless and sated in the most extreme. Everything she felt, contradicted everything else she was feeling. She felt hot and cool, alive and exhausted, sated but wanting more.

Only in her heart was there peace from the chaos that raged her body. In her heart she could feel only love and joy. The world could have fallen apart and ended around them but she never would have known.

Endymion felt her go limp beneath him and she released her hold on his shoulders, her hot smooth hands falling limply to her chest. Deciding it was safe to release her, he pulled back, breaking their kiss, and looked down into her sweaty flushed face. She was panting, drawing in deep breaths of air in effort to catch her breath. Her hot flushed skin was covered in a layer of sweat that made her skin glisten in the golden fire light and there was the most pleasing – ego inflating, pride stroking – small sated smile on her swollen lips and her eyes were nearly closed as she basked in the aftermath of her first orgasm.

He pulled his fingers from her and she groaned softly.

Endymion froze, had he been too rough? Had he hurt her? Oh Lord, please don't let it be so! Cupping her cheek gently, he searched her eyes and her expression carefully for any signs that she was experiencing any pain. "Are you all right, my love? Did I harm you? Oh, please forgive me!"

In response to Endymion's distress, Serenity gave him a loving smile, raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek tenderly. "Hush, my sweet Endymion. Your worry has no cause. I feel now, and have always, felt nothing but pleasure by your hands."

Serenity waited patiently as he searched her eyes and finally his distress faded from his face as he visibly relaxed. What was she ever going to do with him? He was going to tire his heart long before his time if he kept worrying about her so adamantly.

"I love you." Endymion whispered as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"May I ask something of you, my love?" She whispered against the side of his face.

"Anything you desire." He promised just as softly.

"To see you is what I desire."

Endymion's eyes flew open and he looked down at her, shocked at her brazen request, to find her staring up at him with love in her eyes that told him that she was completely serious. That she wanted to give herself to him completely this night.

"Serenity-."

"You promised. Are you to break your word to me?"

"Do you know what it is that you ask of me?" Endymion asked as if in great pain.

Serenity had heard the desperation in his voice for her to understand his question. "I ask what my heart craves. My heart I will always abide by, as it was my heart which led me to you." Serenity paused for a moment, to allow her love to consider her words. "Please, my love. This is what I ask."

Endymion watched as determination filled her loving eyes and he sighed deeply, resisting the urge to shake his head in disbelief at himself. Why was it that she could so easily trap him, particularly when it came to something that she wanted? And why did he have to love her courage, determination and unyielding will so greatly? Truly he was helpless against the power she held over him.

With a conceding sigh Endymion pushed himself up, sat back on his knees and reached for the hem of his shirt. In one smooth move, he pulled it up over his head and discarded it to the floor beside her.

Serenity's eyes grew wide at the sight of him. She had seen men shirtless before, particularly in the summer when the men worked in the fields, and she had for many months fantasized how he looked beneath his many layer of clothing, but he was even more magnificent that she could have ever dreamed. Never had she seen such a perfect specimen of male perfection. The sight of him stole her breath away.

He was stunning.

Unable to stop herself, Serenity reached up and ran her fingertips down his chest and his stomach. He felt so hot and smooth, so hard and soft at the same time. Unlike her pale skin, he skin had a slight tan, even in this cold winter month. His male muscles were well defined and built, there was not one ounce of anything that did not belong, and a layer of fine black hair, courser than that which covered his head, coated his chest and stomach. Each time he moved in the slightest, she could see the flexing of his muscles. He rippled as his stallion had done that day in the field, the day she had first taken him to the sanctuary. He was a creature to be both feared and admired.

For the first time Serenity truly understood just how careful Endymion had to be with her. He could so easily hurt her. She could also understand why he so greatly feared hurting her himself, it would be so easy for him to do. How much he must love her to have been so strong and in control of himself to have never once to have hurt or caused her pain.

Serenity looked up into the eyes of her magnificent lover and whispered, "You're so handsome, my love. You dazzle me."

She meant it, that Endymion could tell, but _she_ was the beautiful one. She was the one who dazzled him. She was beyond beauty, there hadn't yet been a word created by man that was able to accurately describe her. She lay beneath him with love sparking in her eyes, like diamonds beneath a sky blue lake, with her bodice open and her breasts free of confident for his eyes to feast upon. Her long golden hair was pooled around her, creating a halo of liquid gold in the light of the fire in the old hearth and her skin all but glowed. There was nothing in this world he could compare her to because despite the earth's glorious beauty, it held nothing to her.

He could have spent forever staring at her, never moving from this moment in time, when Serenity reached up, curled her hand around his neck and gently pulled him down to her. Endymion went willingly and found himself laying over her once more.

It marvelled him how soft and delicate she felt lying beneath him. It had never seemed possible to him, but she seemed even smaller lying beneath him as she was.

Serenity pulled him down to her lips while she parted her legs and moved them out from beneath him, bringing the hardness of his groin into direct contact with her wet hot throbbing core where she wanted to feel him pressed against her the most. She watched as Endymion's eyes widened and he pulled his lips away from her, breaking their kiss, to stare down into her eyes with an alarmed expression on his handsome face.

"I want you." She whispered silkily before he could say a word. "Finish what we have begun. Please."

Endymion hesitated. How could he explain this so she would understand? "I cannot."

"Yes, you can."

"I do not wish to harm you, my sweet angel. This will cause you great hurt." He whispered conflicted. He was torn between doing the right thing and acting on what they both wanted with a searing hunger.

"Yet the harm you will inflict upon me will be greater if you retreat now. You protect me from the world, there is no need to protect me from this. A delicate girl I am before your eyes, but a woman I am before mine. Trust in me to have the strength to bear a necessary moment of pain so we may know a lifetime of marital pleasure together."

Endymion stared into Serenity's eyes for a long time, searching her eyes as intensely as he was searching himself. Could he do this? Could he give her what she wanted – what they both wanted – at the unbearable price of hurting her? She didn't understand the pain she would experience. He did, at least in part. He had seen the pain cross many a young woman's face in his time before her. How could she ask him to hurt her, to watch pain take claim over her?

But he would have too sooner or later whether he liked it or not, a rational voice spoke up in his mind.

Endymion blinked at the errant thought. Soon she would enter their marriage bed, even if _he_ could keep his hands off her for the rest of their lives, he knew very well that _she_ would not. She would have to bare the pain of lost innocence sooner or later, and since they planned to marry within a month, he knew she wouldn't wait until her full maturity when her body was more prepared, no matter how much he begged and pleaded with her to do so.

For a moment Endymion closed his eyes, unable to look at her while he made his choice, especially when he as so disgusted with himself.

When Endymion opened his eyes, he found Serenity staring up at him with nothing but love for him and peace with her decision clearly evident in her beautiful eyes.

He had never been worthy of her, in this moment more than ever. She saw things in him he found difficult to believe. She claimed to see goodness and honour in him, but where were those qualities now? He was giving into her when his protective side screamed at him not too. Could he be more self-seeking or dishonourable? He had sworn to protect her, even from himself. It was an oath he had now broken, and yet she still looked at him as if he were her earth and sky.

"I love you, Serenity. Always and forever." Endymion whispered truthfully. Never would more truer words cross his lips than when he spoke of his devotion and love for her.

"I know, my Endymion." Serenity smiled lovingly at him. "Your love for me I will never mistrust, as I have never held doubt in my love for you. I was born to love you, I was born to be yours to claim and I was born for this moment." She gently cupped his cheek in her delicate soft hand. "Please, end my agony and claim what has always been yours. This is fate's will as it is mine. Or are you to continue to deny us both?"

Who could possibly deny her? There was a reason why her parents were so protective of her, why nearly every unattached man to lay eyes on her attempted to gain her hand in marriage and there was a reason that he was so helplessly and completely in love with her and why he would readily do anything for her. Anything. It was because she was Serenity, an angel too good for the likes of heaven. She was kind and sweet, innocent and pure. She was loving and generous, and everything that was good in this world. She was his heart, the other half of his soul – the better part – and she was his life, his one and only reason for living.

Or was he just being selfish in giving into her? He wanted her in every way and that did not exclude wanting her in the ways of the flesh. She had the body of a goddess and he was a man of flesh and blood with eyes who was deeply in love with her. Of course he _wanted_ to do this, but he didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted, but there was no way around this. His choices were clear before his eyes. Either he gave in and hurt her to give them both great pleasure or he deny her something she wanted and watch the pain of rejection appear in those radiant eyes of hers.

Either way he would cause her hurt. The only question was which hurt he could forgive himself for. A fleeting physical pain or an eternal scar upon her most cherished heart.

Serenity could plainly see in his eyes that Endymion was still struggling to make a choice and she was determined to sway the decision in her favour. Capturing his face between her hands, she pulled him down and kissed him with all the love she had to give. Through that kiss she told him that everything would be well and to believe in her, to trust, that she knew what she was doing.

And just like that the struggle within him was over as he was overcome by her sweet taste and the awareness of her small soft body once again beneath his, pressed intimately into her.

Her wish was his command always.

Without breaking his hold on her lips, while still supporting most of his own weight, Endymion reached between them and slowly pulled down his pants enough to free himself of the excruciatingly restricting material. He almost groaned in relief from freeing his massive erection from the tight confines of his pants. He knew he was well endowed to begin with but with how erect he had become, his size had grown immensely. He was going to hurt her for his pleasure. How could he possible commit a more selfish act?

But Endymion was powerless to pull away. Only Serenity could stop him now because he no longer had the control or the will to pull away by his own accord. Carefully, he lowered more of his weight – as much as he would dare – onto her enough for her to feel the size of him against her, so she may be swayed enough by her innocence and hear to change her mind.

Serenity's eyes grew wide with awe as she felt the full size of him pressed against her, flesh to flesh. He was enormous! And hot and hard, and the feel of his hardness pressed against her brought her body bursting back to life. She wanted this, she understood that it would hurt – at first – and she would endure the pain if it meant that she could have him in the way lovers were truly meant to be. She loved Endymion and that was never going to change. Soon she would be his wife soon and this was part of being a wife. This was merely an early start on this part, it mattered little to her whether they were married or not. All that mattered to her was Endymion and being one with him in every possible way.

Endymion pulled away from her, breaking his hold on her lips, leaving her momentarily thankful for a chance to catch her elusive breath. Serenity looked up into his Endymion's eyes to find him searching her eyes with such passionate loving intensity that it made her heart burn with the love it futilely struggled to contain.

Endymion could see it in her eyes. Her mind was set and there was nothing he could do to sway her. In fact Serenity appeared more resolved than she ever had.

Drawing in a deep breath to steel himself against what he knew was to come, Endymion lowered himself to once again claim her lips in another passionate kiss, only this kiss had a purpose. He would do what he could to distract her from the pain. It was all he could do for her now except to go slow and gently. She felt so small, so delicate and breakable, beneath him. She was his to protect and he was going to hurt her. It wasn't right, no matter how right how incredible being inside of her was going to feel, causing her great pain for his pleasure was more than enough to earn him a well deserved eternity in the deepest darkest reaches of hell.

For several long seconds Serenity was lost in his kiss, until she felt Endymion move above her and part her nether lips with his fingers as something unfamiliar nudged her virgin entrance. She knew what it was and she braced herself for what was to come, the best she was able as it was unknown to her.

Endymion hesitated, poised at her entrance. One small thrust and he would be inside of her. Something he had dreamed of for so long. He reached out and took her hand in his own, entwining their fingers together. He held her hand tightly, silently promising her that he was there.

And as slowly and as smoothly as possible, Endymion pushed into the woman he loved.

He was massive! Serenity could feel her inner walls stretching in attempt to accommodate him but he was too big! He was stretching her to her limits, physically and mentally! The line between pleasure and the pain blurred and merged into one. She didn't know what she was feeling; all she knew was that it was too much! She couldn't take it! She couldn't take him! She wanted it to stop but she wanted more, she was in pain but there was pleasure as well and it was too much for her to take! He was endless, pushing slowly deeper into her, too deep! He was stuffing her full with his endlessly long manhood and for a moment she feared that he would touch her heart with it.

It was both painful and pleasurable, heaven and hell. Too much and not enough.

Serenity squeezed Endymion's hand in a desperate effort to endure, if only for a little longer. This was Endymion, they had been born to be together, born for this and she wasn't going to turn back now just because of a little pain. She loved and wanted him too much. She would endure, whatever it took. She could be strong enough for this, for Endymion.

As she squeezed Endymion's hand, he deepened the kiss as if in attempt to take any and all pain from her. She loved him and for him she would endure hell itself, this she could stand.

And with that thought Serenity turned her focus to Endymion and on relaxing her body in a desperate attempt to make it easier for them both.

It was too much for Endymion! Too much strain on his will, his body and his heart. He was shaking from the effort it was taking for him to keep hold of his fleeting control and disintegrating will. He could not hold still and continue to kiss her. It was too much.

Breaking their kiss and lifting himself away from her to put a few inches separation between their upper bodies, Endymion bowed his head so she wouldn't see the agonising strain on his face. He clinched his jaw tightly, a sharp pain immediately forming from gritting his teeth so hard in an effort to hold back the raging urge to thrust hard and deeply into her and to endure his own body's suffering. His body was strung tight and his groin throbbed pounding him with his much needed release, but he forced himself to keep it slow. She was so tight, too tight! She was so tight around his shaft that it brought tears to his eyes. This had to be hurting her! He wanted to pull out but he knew his Serenity too well. They would only be forced to begin again. It was best that they overcome this part now so the pain could end and the pleasure could begin. He held her hand firmly as she continued to squeeze, alerting him to her pain and discomfort.

And then Endymion hit a barrier. The virgin's barrier. This was it. He froze/hesitated, holding himself still and in place. He knew this would hurt her – that it was hurting her – and that thought was enough to turn his blood to ice. To be forced to watch the pain on her face by his own doing was torment beyond any that hell could give him. He could feel his entire body shaking violently with the effort it took to do so.

He remained motionless as she moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing her body intimately up against him. Endymion fought for the control he had never possessed when he was with her. How he had dreamed of this moment for so long but he had not dared to dream that it would come before their marriage bed. He had been willing to wait, but his Serenity had not been. A part of him knew that this was wrong, that he was dishonouring her by taking her unwed, but at the same time wasn't dismissing her desires, her wishes, as if she were an impatient child also dishonouring her? She had not yet matured into a grown woman but still she was a beauty beyond any he had ever known. With curves and a taste sweeter than any sin, she was the most beautifully tempting creature he had ever bestowed eyes upon.

Endymion had had plenty of women before, mainly the maids and servant's daughters, a number of them which had been virgins, but Serenity was so much more than all of them combined. She was beyond radiant, with her sweet innocence, loving eyes and glowing bewitching smile. No wonder he was harder than the thick blade of his father's ceremonial sword.

Endymion quickly ran back over the last hour, since they had left the clearing. Tonight had not been the first time he had had to hide his sexual attraction for her from her eyes. He no doubt, that despite the innocent and naïve child Serenity played, she secretly knew about many of them.

And now to finally have all his fantasies come true before his eyes, his now nonexistent control was diminishing. To be buried so deeply inside of her but to have to remain still, required a strength and will of nothing less perfect than that of a god.

Sweat coated the bare flesh of Endymion's rigid body. He was so tense that he was shaking with the strain of forcing himself to remain still and not thrust deeply into her. Her virgin's barrier was what he would have to break to completely claim her. His teeth were clenched painfully, his eyes closed and he lowered his head against her shoulder to better hide his face from view. He did not want her to see him like this.

"Please, Serenity." Endymion gasped pleadingly, painfully through his clinched teeth against the delicate soft flesh of her shoulder. "Please, I beg of you. Command me to stop this." He didn't know how he would find the will to pull out of her if she obeyed him, but by the stars of heaven he would. A part of him desperately wanted Serenity to change her mind but he was no fool, he knew his love better than any other. When she made up her mind about something not even the divine will of God himself could sway her.

Serenity knew her love was suffering. His entire sweat covered body was trembling and he was so tense and still that he was as stone. She had heard the agony in his voice and the desperation in his plea that she change her mind. Silly Endymion, how she loved him. How could anyone ever doubt his love for her? Here he was in agony begging her to recant her consent for what they both wanted so desperately when he could have ended his agony at any moment for he already had her consent. Had she not already given her consent many times in their time here in their cabin, their own secluded paradise? How was it even conceivable that everyone around them had not discovered their secret simply by glancing upon them?

Serenity could feel her love inside of her and, despite the pain that wasn't so noticeable anymore as her body seemed to be slowly adjusting, what little it could, to his enormous size. Having him inside of her, connected like this, was the most sinfully pleasurable sensation she had ever known and she knew it was only the beginning. A moment of pain for the great pleasure she knew he could bring her? There was no question as to her answer. An eternity of pain would be worth one moment of the pleasure he could bring her and she wanted it so much. She wanted him and wanted for him to mark her as his own for the rest of their lives. His gifted hands, sinful tongue and mouth had already given her more pleasure than she had ever experienced and now she wanted to continue with this last act. She wanted him buried as deeply inside of her as possible. She wanted that connection with him, the last piece of the connection that was in full bloom between them. After this night they would truly belong to each other in every way possible, so much so that no one would ever be able to dispute Endymion's claim on her.

She would be his completely. Heart, soul, mind and body.

And he was asking her to change her mind? Truly he had lost his senses if he believed that the words could even fill her mind yet alone touch her tongue.

Acting on instinct and love, Serenity slowly wrapped her legs around the hips of her handsome godlike lover and hugged him to her, drawing him even more intimately into her and they both gasped at the sensation.

Serenity threw back her head and moaned with the pleasure of it. The pain was momentarily blanketed by the pleasure. She was going to die if he didn't take her now! He was so big inside of her, stretching her to the point of pain. Truly the gods had favoured him. Catching her breath, she gently reached for her love and gasped hold of his face in her free hand. She lifted him from her shoulder until she could look into his eyes. Eyes that were trembling with undying love, earth shattering passion and indecision.

Any doubts – that mostly came from her inexperience – she might have had vanished instantly in that moment. Had a woman ever loved a man as wholly as she loved her Endymion?

"I am yours." Serenity whispered to her honourable love. The idea of hurting her was so unbearable for him, even more so than the agony of being inside of her and yet remaining still. "End our torment, my love. Please."

Serenity remained silent as she watched him search her eyes. There was nothing left in her eyes not find as he stared into what she knew was love, unconditional trust and burning desire.

And suddenly Endymion was kissing her again with all the love and passion and fervency that he held within him. He was so passionate, yet at the same time so gentle. Truly this was a man who would never harm her in any form.

Endymion could deny her no longer, could deny himself no longer. Unlocking his rigid body from the lock his mind had placed over him, he mentally braced himself and pushed into her, thrusting deep into her tight little body.

Serenity arched violently beneath him, drawing him even deeper in side of her body.

Beneath him Serenity moaned painfully into his mouth and Endymion stilled instantly, buried impossibly deep within her. He raised his head, breaking their kiss, to look down into her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed tight, that was all he had time to see before she raised her head and buried her face against his shoulder. She attempted to muffle her pain-filled sobs against his flesh but he heard each and every one. Each sound of pain and distress was a slice upon his heart that would never heal.

Knowing there was nothing he could do for her until she allowed her body to relax and adjust to his size and for the pain to subside, Endymion whispered soft endearments and words of love into her ear as he held her. He would have given anything to have taken her pain from her.

Serenity tried to endure the sensation of being penetrated by a red hot blade silently to lessen the guilt she knew her love would feel. He loved her so much, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She heard his soothing words he whispered into her ear as she clung to him. After a minute that seemed to last much longer, she forced herself to relax her taut body and gradually the pain faded enough for her to compose herself. She lowered her head back onto the blanket and slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring into eyes filled with intense love and concern. Suddenly the pain no longer mattered and it became nothing more than an uncomfortable sensation for all the attention she paid it. Now that she was somewhat relaxed, she could feel her body slowly adjusting to the foreign invasion.

"Are you well, my love?" The pain in his voice was heartbreaking, the guilt in his eyes even more so.

Serenity waited a moment longer so the words would be true. "The angels of heaven could not be more wonderful than I am right now."

Endymion could not believe the precious treasure he had found in Serenity. She was so good, so innocent and pure and loving and beautiful and – everything. She was in pain because of him and she had concealed it what she could to lessen his guilt. Now that the worst was over, he would show her the pleasure that he could give her, that they could share.

Slowly Endymion eased out a careful inch before he gently slid his shaft back inside her tight channel.

Serenity bit into her lip to hold back a painful moan. The pain was so impossibly deep within her, he was so deep within her, touching her most inner regions. How could he possibly be so deep inside her? He felt so impossibly long and huge within her, she could feel her inner walls stretching futilely around him as he moved carefully within her.

"Serenity . . ." Endymion hissed though his teeth.

In that one word Serenity had heard so much. She had heard his pain and suffering, from that of his body and that which she was enduring. Love and concern, and doubt and anger aimed at himself. But most of all there remained his begging plea that she stop him.

"Hush." Serenity whispered soothingly, promising him that everything was well and that everything would remain well.

Her poor love would send himself to an early grave if he did not begin to trust her to know when she was capable of caring for herself and when she needed him.

And then Endymion was thrusting shallowly into her at a slow rhythm. The burning pain had been on the verge of being too much for her but a single moment before her control threatened to shatter the burning heat within her began to change from painful to something more akin to pleasure.

This time the deep throaty moan that escaped her throat was one of pleasure rather than pain. That sound alone was enough to cause Endymion to spill himself inside of her, but he once again clinched his teeth and held on. He wasn't going to ruin this experience for her by coming too soon. No, she was going to come with him. He would make sure that this was an experience she would never forget. She had bravely held back her pain from him, even though she hadn't fooled him for a moment, and he would reward her for her bravery.

Serenity released another loud moan of pleasure. The uncomfortable pain was long gone, replaced with wave after wave of delicious pleasure every time he slowly and shallowly thrust into her. She had been such a naïve child! She had heard the servants talk about the pleasures of the flesh but never had she dreamed that it would be like this! The pleasure was delicious and unbearable at the same time. She wanted it to end but at the same time that she wanted more. The heat inside her was burning and pulsating through her and she was helpless against the power of it. Coherent thought was long gone and all that was left was Endymion and the burning pleasure. He was so deeply inside of her he had to be touching her heart! And his size! He was stretching her even as her young body tried in vain to adjust to his size. He filled her so completely that she felt stuffed beyond anything she had ever known. But his size was no longer painful or uncomfortable but rather adding fuel to the fire that was her pleasure.

"Oh Endymion!" Serenity cried out moaning loudly in time with his thrusts, completely lost to the passion, the pleasure and Endymion. He was so gentle, so tender in his long slow thrusts. Each thrust went on forever. Serenity was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't even know when she had started to buck against him in time with his thrusts, purely out of instinct. They were moving in perfect rhythm and not once had he failed to hit that one spot deep inside of her that made her want to explode each and every time.

And Endymion himself! Never had she known that a man's body could be so erotic. Every time he thrusted into her every muscle in his entire body flexed with restrained power and strength. His body sheathed hers and the way he was so dominantly possessive and protective in the way he moved over her filled her with feminine pride and heightened her pleasure in the knowledge that she was his and that she brought out this behaviour in him. This man, who was so strong and so powerful and commanding, was hers and that strength was there to protect her, to provide for her, but at the same time he was gentle when loving and holding her. He could take anything from her and she would have no chance of stopping him but instead _he_ was at _her_ command.

Serenity moaned in pure feminine lust and pleasure. She was dying from the immense pleasure but she wanted more. "More!" She gasped breathlessly. "Oh lord, please Endymion, more! Oh god! More!" She cried out as another pulse of hot mind numbing pleasure shot through her. She wanted him deeper, his thrusts harder and faster. She wanted everything he had to give.

Staring down into Serenity's face he was captured by the sight of her. She was lost in the pleasure. Her face was consumed by love, passion and pleasure. Her mouth hung open limply, a soft pleasure-filled moan escaping her parted lips with each thrust and her eyes were half closed as she focused on the pleasures of her body. Endymion was certain that the sight before his eyes was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. If he hadn't broken through her virgin's barrier himself he never would have believed that she had been a virgin. Her responses to him could have easily been those of an experienced woman. Or just maybe she was doing this all by instinct.

Endymion was quickly losing the battle he was raging against his own body. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back from coming hard deeply within her womb. Thankfully he knew that she was close to the edge herself, she was becoming more frenzied and desperate and responsive with each thrust. Obeying her unspoken demand, he carefully picked up his pace and lengthened his thrusts, thrusting even deeper into her.

Serenity threw back her head in pure ecstasy, breaking eye contact with Endymion. She had believed that her first orgasm had been unbearably pleasurable, but the first had been nothing to the pleasure building within her now. She was going to explode.

"Serenity, look at me." Endymion ordered gently, his voice strained as he panted heavily, thrusting even deeper into her, his pace becoming frenzied.

Somehow Serenity had heard him through her pleasure hazed mind and obeyed. She looked up into his eyes even as they rocked back and forth. She was completely swept up in the rhythm he maintained with his strong body and powerful thrusts. Her moans mixed with her heavy panting that escaped her mouth in time with Endymion's thrusts. He was staring down into her eyes with unadulterated love and joy sparkling gloriously in his eyes.

How much she loved his eyes, so deep and soulful, and for her alone to stare into.

Endymion would never forget this moment, even if he lived for the rest of time. Serenity's face was consumed by an expression that spoke of her mounting pleasure as she was lost to the throws of their passion.

Endymion could not take his eyes off of her as her cries became louder in his ears and she bucked almost violently beneath him and when she clenched tightly around him, he knew she had found her release. Intent on joining her, he thrusted into her all the way to the hilt where she clenched down around him so tightly that she held him trapped within her body.

"Serenity!" Endymion near roared as he come harder than he ever had in his life.

Serenity was so far gone that she barely heard him, all she knew was the supernova of pleasure that had exploded within her, the white light born from within her that had blinded her, and Endymion buried so deeply inside of her it should have been anatomically impossible. Wave after wave of white hot pleasure rocked through her tiny body and she cried out. Her cries lost within Endymion's animalistic roar. She felt the sensation of hot liquid pouring into her from him and assumed that it was his life giving essence.

And then everything slowly subsided, leaving her body exhausted, and pleasantly and warmly sated. As Endymion collapsed down onto her with only a fraction of his weight, Serenity wrapped her arm around his shoulders, while lifting their linked hands to rest on her chest over her heart. She wrapped herself around him and tried to catch her panting breath and calm her furiously pounding heart. She could feel Endymion's heart, which was racing just as rapidly as her own, beneath her touch. For a single moment she had believed their hearts had been beating as one . . .

Endymion was still buried deeply inside her. He was reluctant to pull out but he knew that he would have to sooner or later. He just wanted to keep that connection between them a little longer. Never before had he known such pleasure, he had never come so hard in his life. Serenity had wrapped herself around him and he loved being held by her. She was an angel, a goddess, a deity.

Gently, without breaking their connection, Endymion rolled them both over onto their side with her back to the fire to keep her burning sweat covered body warm against the harsh cold that assaulted the small cabin's exterior walls. Her sweat covered skin shone golden as the flames danced over her flawless naked form.

Looking into her eyes Endymion saw nothing but pure unadulterated burning love and his heart picked up pace once again. He loved looking into her eyes, what would he do without her? What would he be if he had never met her? What would he do if he ever lost her? He wouldn't survive it, that he knew. He didn't know whether it was their love making or the connection that was now so firmly set between them but he knew now that there was no chance that he would ever be able to survive losing her. They were one, one heart, one soul and he was going to spend the rest of his life worshiping her and the divine angel who had given her to him. One day he would find a way to betruly be worthy of her.

"We are united in every form now." Endymion whispered exhaustedly into her ear. "We are one."

"Oh, my silly Endymion." Serenity smiled with pure love at him as sleep began to claim them both. They were lying flesh to naked flesh as she lay in her lover's arms with the fire at her back. As her eyes drifted closed, Serenity whispered, "We always were."

And as the storm raged chaotically outside, they both knew only peace and love.

* * *

**Present Day**

Serena moaned groggily into her elbow, panting heavily. Her arms were folded beneath her heavy head. She felt so exhausted, but strangely sated. She'd never had sex before, but the sensation felt oddly familiar to her, as if she'd experienced it before and not in a dream. Despite her intense reactions to Darien, especially when they were making out and when Darien had been laying on top of her the first time they'd met, she was still a virgin. The sated feeling should have been alien to her. But it wasn't, which shouldn't have been possible, she was a virgin. Wasn't she?

What the hell? Of course she was! No dream could change that. Serena mentally slapped herself. She was freaking herself out over a dream.

A dream that had left her feeling satisfied, glowing and happy and exhausted . . .

What the hell?

It suddenly occurred to her then that ever since meeting Darien, she'd been asking herself that a lot.

Right now, despite her mind trying to tell her that this wasn't normal, all Serena wanted to do was to go back to sleep and maybe dream another intimately intense dream like the one she'd just had. Only she wanted it to be her and Darien, not Serenity and Endymion, doing the deed. It had been intense – in the most extreme sense of the word – but in a _very _pleasurable way. She wanted to experience that again, more than anything. She wanted to be naked underneath Darien's gorgeous, strong body, to feel his long strong fingers stroke her so gently . . .

Serena moaned longingly into her arm. All she wanted was to go back to sleep, she was so exhausted – mentally and physically – and she wanted to rest and experience the dream again and again. In the dream, Endymion had made her – or more accurately, Serenity – feel so treasured and loved, so safe and happy. It was a wonderful feeling and she wanted to feel it again.

But as much as she wanted to fall back into sleep, Serena was so uncomfortable that going back to sleep wouldn't be likely. Instead of lying flat on her back in front of a warm fire on a course blanket as she'd been in her dream, she was in a sitting position with her head resting on her stiff folded arms that rested on a cool, hard surface. Her throat felt irritatingly sore and dry from her cries and between her legs a certain moist cool sensation told her that her underwear was damp, if not soaking wet, against her extremely sensitive core.

Serena could still feel the wonderful pleasurable sensation of Darien/Endymion inside her, filling her so deliciously. She could still feel his lips on hers, on her neck, her shoulders and on her breasts. She could still feel the itching prickling of the old course blanket beneath her and the caressing warm heat from the flames within the grand fireplace.

She moaned longingly again at the thought. Oh, she'd love to just have that dream, again and again. Hell, if Darien had been there she would've jumped him and experienced it for real. But he wasn't so she'd have to make do with her dreams. At least for now. Maybe she was finally ready to take the next step with Darien. He was so patient or at least he was in front of her, but she wasn't an idiot, she knew he was just as eager to take that step as she was. More even.

Serena found herself wondering if Darien would be as gentle and as tender with her as Endymion had been with Serenity. Or maybe he would be intense and passionate and maybe even a little rough . . .

She almost purred at the thought.

Someone coughed softly. It was a muffled sound from behind her, as if that person had tried very hard to keep from making any sound at all.

That was when reality hit her. Hard. Like a tonne of bricks hitting her after falling fifteen thousand feet.

Serena's eyes flew open and she was greeted by the sight of Nina, who usually sat next to her in the classes they had together, staring at her with impossibly wide eyes. Her mouth was wide open, in an O shape, in stunned disbelief and embarrassment and she had an awkward beetroot red blush consuming her entire face and neck. Apparently Nina was _very _aware of _exactly_ what she'd been dreaming about.

Against her better judgement, Serena lifted her head to discover that everyone in the silent classroom was staring at her with simular expressions to Nina's on their faces. Even the teacher was staring at her with a bright blush across his manly features! He was not the type of man she would've figured to ever blush! It was so eerily silent in a classroom that was normally anything but, no one dared to make a single sound. The only sound that could be heard was the howling wind on the other side of the windows. The exact same sound she had heard in the dream.

She had been dreaming but she had woken into a nightmare.

OH!

DEAR!

GOD!

A dry burning sensation at her back of the throat caught her attention and the true meaning of the sensation hit her like a second tonne of bricks falling from twenty thousand feet. Every sound, every moan and scream, she'd made in her dream had actually come from her mouth in the middle of her mathematics class. . .

She'd never been so embarrassed in her life! Not even when Darien had been lying on top of her in the middle of a crowded hallway with a hard on! She had not only just had a sex dream in the middle of class but she'd been _very _vocal, leaving no doubt in her mind that they all knew exactly what she'd been dreaming about!

Oh, god. She had even come – twice! – in front of an audience of twenty plus of her peers _and_ a teacher for crying out loud!

Right then Serena would've sold her soul to the darkest depths of hell in exchange for the floor opening up and swallowing her whole to save her from the most embarrassing experience of her life!

Was it possible to die from public humiliation/embarrassment?

If there really was a god she would.

Before her classmates could regain their senses and the sniggering and smartass comments could begin, Serena hastily gathered her books from her desk, snatched her backpack from the floor and bolted for the door as fast as she could move. She could feel every pair of eyes on her back until the door closed loudly behind her.

Now she had to find an isolated dark corner to curl up and die in. She was _never_ going to live this down! Heaven only knew what kind of reputation she'd get now because of this! And if Darien ever found out what had happened, she'd never be able to face him again! Endymion may've had Darien's face in the dreams but it had still been Endymion who'd made her come from a damned dream!

Did this count as cheating on Darien?

Serena dismissed the ridiculous thought. Of all the ridiculous things to be worrying about right now!

Spotting the door that would provide refuge, at least until the end of classes, Serena ducked through the door with the female symbol clearly displayed on it and she locked herself in the furthest stall from the door. The girl's bathroom wasn't the most private place to die but it would do.

Dropping her backpack and books on the floor in a messy pile, Serena buried her heated flushed face in her hands and tried to breathe through the embarrassment she was praying would kill her already and put an end to this agonising humiliation! By the end of the day, everyone in school would know about this and she'd _never_ be able to escape it. Maybe her mother would move them back to Blackwood or at the very least send her to boarding school on the other side of the country for the rest of her school years! She'd miss Darien, but hey, she could write.

Yeah, Darien would just lllloooovvve that!

The sound of the bathroom door opening and footsteps on the tiled floor brought Serena back to reality. She raised her head from her hands and listened intently. Please god, let it just be another girl coming in to use the bathroom! A girl who had no idea that she was there! A girl who had no idea – yet – of Serena's utter humiliation!

"Serena, sweetie? Are you alright?"

Serena bit her lip to stop herself from groaning out loud. She'd done enough of that for one day. But Nina was her cousin. Surely if there was one person in the school who wouldn't make fun of her, it would be Nina.

Yeah right! And maybe no one would gossip about her very loud, very _public_ sex dream. This of course was all in the land of flying pigs and ice skating rinks in hell.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare!" Serena begged her cousin pitifully.

When Nina spoke, her tone was one of great amusement and it was clear that she had a large grin on her lips as she struggled not to burst into hysterical laughter. "Serena, honey. It didn't sound like you were having a nightmare."

There was silence for a long moment before Serena summoned enough courage to speak, to ask the question she really didn't want to know the answer to. "How bad was it?"

Nina took a long time to answer. When she spoke it was clear that Nina was lying through her teeth. "Not _that_ bad . . ."

"Nina!"

"Alright! But if you ask me, you _really_ don't want to know!" Nina paused for a few seconds before she went on, as if it embarrassed _her_ just by saying it. "You started making these really lengthy moaning sounds and then you really got into it. The teacher wasn't sure whether or not he should touch you to wake you and then it got really loud and um . . . . descriptive."

Serena's agonized groan filled the bathroom. _'Descriptive?_' Yeah, she bet it was! "Did I say anything?"

"You kept calling out a name. Who is Endymion and does Darien know that you're dreaming about another guy?" Nina enquired curiously. "I mean, _really dreaming_ about another guy?"

There was a loaded question. One she couldn't answer, even if she wanted to. Technically it was another guy who'd made her come – twice – but he'd had Darien's face and Darien's voice. So had she cheated on Darien? There was a question she had no hope of ever getting an answer too. What would Darien think of this when he found out? "Oh god, kill me now."

"It wasn't that bad." Nina repeated awkwardly after a long moment. She was lying again.

"_Not that bad_!" Serena snapped cynically. "Nina I just had a sex dream in the middle of class complete with a full audio step by step commentary!"

"Did you come?"

"NINA!"

"Well did you?" Nina persisted. "I have a clean pair of underwear in my bag. I have cheerleading practice today. You can borrow them and I'll use the spare pair I keep in my locker."

Serena sighed heavily. There was no way she was coming out of the stall until an hour after school ended when she was certain the entire school was deserted! She'd text message Darien and tell him that she couldn't meet him after school and that she didn't need a lift home. He wouldn't understand why she was blowing him off but he would live. If there was a god, Darien wouldn't hear about her _incident_ until tomorrow. Although she would have much preferred him never hearing about it but in high school there wasn't a hope in hell for that one.

Serena sighed deeply in defeat. "Thanks, Nina."

Nina sighed sympathetically. "Don't worry about it, Serena. And don't worry about the crap that will come from this. In a few weeks this will be old news and it'll all be over."

A FEW WEEKS?

Maybe she could convince her parents to send her away to boarding school . . .

"Nina, shoot me now." Serena groaned agonizingly.

The silence wore on, Nina didn't leave and Serena didn't come out. Finally, Nina seemed to have had enough of the silence because she spoke with a curious and amused tone.

"So . . . can I be the one to tell Darien?"

"NINA!"

* * *

No matter what Nina or any of the other girls said, threatened, bribed or blackmailed, Serena refused to come out of the stall. Nina had thrown her spare pair of promised underwear over the stall door and gratefully she'd changed out of her wet underwear. At least now she was comfortable and dry.

The girls all had tried to get her to come out. Nina had tried to assure her that it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be, Amy had tried logic by quoting statistics. Statistics such as how many girls their age had wet dreams – a surprisingly large number according to Amy – and that according to some kind of science, no one had ever died of embarrassment. Lita had first assured her that she could beat up anyone who made a crack at her into the ground but when that hadn't worked she'd threatened to kick the stall door down. Serena had actually considered coming out for a brief moment because if anyone could break the flimsy door down it was Lita. And Rei had been the least encouraging, laughing her ass off every time the incident was brought up. Which just happened to be every two seconds. Rei had even asked her if she wanted a cigarette!

As their final desperate attempt, Nina had threatened to go get Darien. When Serena had pointed out that Darien wasn't allowed in the girl's bathroom, Nina had just pointed out that Darien really wouldn't care. It wouldn't be the first time Darien had been in a girl's bathroom looking for someone.

When Serena had enquired about that, all she'd been told that if she wanted to know, she would have to come out. It hadn't worked, Serena hadn't been _that_ curious to know.

And it had taken a death threat in return to prevent Nina from following through on her threat of finding Darien and filling him in on the entire story.

Nina really didn't need too. Darien would find out soon enough.

And he had, judging by the way he didn't stop calling her cell phone every five seconds for over two hours. She never answered. She couldn't talk to him now. She needed time, the rest of the day at least, to sort though everything that was in her head.

On top of the humiliation, the death wish and trying to think of a way of getting out of attending school tomorrow. She was puzzled as to why Serenity and Endymion had shown her that memory. What relevance did it have to breaking the curse?

Any why, oh why, did the two ghosts have to send her the dream in the middle of the day, let alone a school day? What was the point of the dream? Was Serenity trying to drive her insane? Wasn't her blood boiling attraction to Darien and her new awakened raging libido more than enough to deal with without an X-rated full frontal sex dream?

And on top of it all, her fondness level of Nina had dropped drastically after what Nina had done before she'd left to go to class after lunch. It had just added salt to Serena's already gushing wounds of humiliation. Nina had handed her something under the stall door with the strict order to only use it in an emergency since they weren't easy to get, especially without her mother finding out.

If anything had tempted Serena to come out of the stall and face the music, it had been that, purely for the pleasure of strangling her cousin with her bare hands. It was either that or be the first person in history to die from embarrassment. What would that do to Amy's logic and statistics?

At last the day came to an end, and after trying one last time to coax her come out, the girls left her alone to go home.

It had been boring – but necessary – spending the afternoon in the small stall but at least she'd had a chance to get her homework done. For the remainder of the week. It had been a nice - but temporary - diversion from what was keeping her in there. Come to think of it, she had probably stayed locked in the girls bathroom longer than was necessary. The school had most likely been deserted for a while.

It had been a good forty minutes since the final bell had rung and the school had fallen silent and still. It was spooky how intimidating and unnatural a deserted school was. It wasn't how a school was meant to be. A school was meant to be filled with laughing, gossiping, and occasionally, learning students. Not silence and spooky shadows.

Reluctantly Serena unlocked the stall, gathered her things and left the girl's bathroom. She didn't want to run into anyone but at the same time she didn't want to be locked in the school for the night. Now that would be the icing on the cake. The perfect ending to her _perfect_ day, the day that just wouldn't end. The only way it could have possibly been any more perfect was if her clothes had magically evaporated.

All she wanted was for this horrible day to end already.

The hallway was deserted and she was in the clear. Drawing in a relieved breath, Serena threw her backpack over her shoulder, dumped her books in her locker and headed for the exit. She needed to get home – after a six mile walk – and take a shower and just let the worst day ever finally come to an end.

If there was a merciful god, she would get hit by a bus before she got home.

Serena stepped out through the door into the icy wind of the grey and dreary late afternoon and took in a deep greedy breath with relief. Fresh air. With all the girls who used the bathroom as a place to smoke without getting caught, the air inside wasn't what one would call fresh.

"Took you long enough."

Serena yelped and spun around, her heart racing a hundred miles a minute, to see Darien leaning against the wall on the other side of the doorway looking as pissed off and as irritated as he'd sounded.

It was instantly clear that he had placed himself there on purpose so that when she had opened the door, he had been behind it, and remained unseen. His arms were folded across his chest, he had one leg bent, his foot resting flat on the wall behind him and he was looking at her with a knowing, irritated look on his face. One might say that he looked _a little_ ticked off.

"I was seconds away from coming in there and dragging you out." Darien's voice was laced with extreme impatience. But then he suddenly smiled with great amusement. It wasn't a particularly warm smile. "Or at least offering you a pillow. Although spending all night in the girl's bathroom would be pointless since there's no one left here but me."

Serena's face went from deadly pale to beetroot red in a heartbeat, instantly remembering the dream and where that last comment could easily take them. Great, now anything he said involving sleeping, or beds, or fires would remind her of that dream and how it had felt when Endymion-.

Whoa! Hold it right there girl! Any further down that line of thought and she'd flat out jump him.

"Um . . ." Half of her wanted to bolt so she wouldn't have to face him, while the other half of her wanted to jump him right here, right now.

There was a bed in the nurse's office right? It was only a single bed for sick students but that was all they'd need.

STOP! If she kept thinking like that every time she saw him, she could kiss her virginity goodbye. Not that she didn't want to do _it _but she had her principles. She wasn't going to let her first time be some lust-fuelled maul in the nurse's office!

At least not without _some_ convincing . .

ENOUGH! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL!

Exactly when had she become a sex starved maniac? Oh, right. The moment she'd been under him the first day they'd met. It was like it was fated to be this way or something.

"We share the dreams remember?" Darien said pointedly, remaining where he was. "So there's no need to avoid _me_."

"Yeah but did you come with your entire class watching you?" Serena snapped harshly, completely and utterly humiliated. Again. "_With_ the bonus step-by-step commentary?"

"Yeah." Darien sighed heavily, his pissed-off demeanour deflating. "I heard. True, it was a lot more humiliating for you than it was for me but you don't have to hide from _me_! I'd never make fun of you, Serena. Especially not for something that is beyond our control. I've been taking crap all day about my girlfriend dreaming about another guy like that. So I may not have had it as bad as you have, but I did have it bad too."

Suddenly it dawned on Serena how rigid and tense his stance was; it almost looked like he was forcibly holding himself in place, keeping his distance from her. It seemed that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, if not more.

"I'm sorry, Darien. Really I am." Serena said earnestly. "I should've answered when you called me."

"Yeah. You should've." Darien pushed himself off of the wall but still kept his distance from her. "Now let's get out of here. The library is open for another three hours tonight."

Serena blinked in mild disbelief. "You still want to go to the Library?"

"Yeah. We have to figure this out." He held his hand out in silent demand for her backpack. "Whatever this is, it's getting stronger. And the sooner we figure out what's going on, the sooner we can do something about it."

"And what then?" Serena asked, nervously. What if Darien was going to leave her because they wouldn't have this undeniable intense passion and burning need for each other any more? What would she do then? What if it really was Endymion and Serenity that was holding them together?

It would crush her to lose him.

Darien must have read the uncertainly and fear in her eyes because even though he didn't move closer to her, he extended his hand to her, cupped her cheek and gave her a reassuring, affectionate smile. "And then we can focus on us without all of this between us." He hesitated a moment, his smile and eyes becoming even more sincere. "Endymion and Serenity may have been the ones to bring us together but what I feel for you now, whatever it may be, is real and it's from me. Not Endymion."

Serena felt her heart skip a beat. He liked her! Not Serenity and not because of Endymion! _He_ liked _her_, Serena not Serenity.

Overjoyed, Serena shrugged off her backpack and handed it to him, and proceeded to follow him to his car. She walked but she could've easily flown.

* * *

**Well, we've enjoyed Serenity and Endymion's first time, but what about Serena and Darien's? Check out the next chapter which should be posted soon! Promise!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys and gals!**

**No, I haven't disappeared from the face of the planet. I've just been so busy writing that I haven't had much time for editing. On one hand yay! because one day I am going to be posting more chapters than you all can keep up with, nay because right now time between me posting chapters is growing. I am trying to do more editing, but its hard when I'm so buzzed to write.**

**I have some news. As some of you already know, I have finished writing this fic, I just need to edit it. I am already writing my next fanfic, unfortunately it's not Heart's Sight. I wnet to continue writing Heart's Sight only to find my head was still trapped in Cursed Hearts. To overcome this I am writing a completely different story, like of like a buffer between the Cursed Hearts and Heart's Sight, since the two fics did origionally come from the same idea. It will be a short story - promise! - by my standards at least. At this current point of time I am completing the last chapter of what is titled "What Darkness Fears", so keep an eye out for it!**

**Anyway, about this chapter. **

**Please Note Before Reading: This Chapter does get steamy, so if you don't like my steamy scenes, then it might be best if you give this chapter a miss or only read the last 2 sections.**

**AND**

**I have had a lot of trouble with a certain scene - the main one - in this chapter. It has been rewritten - twice - chopped up and put together. It has reached the point that I either post it as it is or delete it completely. I chose to put it in as it is. So please, have some patience with this chapter. And with me. There are only a few chapters left of this fanfic, so we'll be reaching an end soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Serena was different. She was acting differently around him. She was distant and she refused to even look at him. Darien didn't blame her. She'd endured great embarrassment the first time they'd met on her first day but what had happened today had been a hundred times worse for her than all the other _'incidents'_.

He'd been so keenly aware of her since he'd woken from the dream even before he had laid eyes upon her again. Now just being near her made him have to fight against becoming embarrassingly erect. His skin prickled with awareness and something inside of him reacted every time she moved in the slightest. Her _breathing_ was more than enough to turn him on. He wanted her so badly it hurt, in more ways than one, and he was constantly battling against his lust for her. Particularly for enough control to keep himself from going to her, pushing her up against the wall and pushing deeply into her tight . . .

Darien bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning against the agony of it. It was torture, to be so close while she was pulling herself away from him, physically and mentally.

While Darien had shared the same dream she had, under very simular circumstances, he'd remained silent in his sleep for the most part whereas she'd been quite, er, animated. He had heard every sound she – or more specifically Serenity – had made and he hadn't been the only one. While he had heard her words through his dream, her classmates had heard them from her sleeping lips. The moment Darien had woken, he'd wanted to go to her, at the time the need burning within him hadn't been the need to comfort, but something much more potent and carnal. At the time he'd had no idea of the humiliation she'd endured waking up in the middle of that classroom with everyone staring at her. No, he'd wanted to go to her because of the vigorous starving lust and yearning for her he'd felt. For her, not Serenity.

Waking up from the dream he'd wanted nothing more than to find her and take her as Endymion had taken Serenity in their dream. If he had gone to her then, it would've been very hard to stop himself from doing something _really _stupid and possibly illegal, in case he couldn't manage to get her someplace private before he snapped.

It had taken several long seconds for logic to weave its way through his lust consumed mind and it had taken several long minutes of fighting against himself and the screaming urges within him. He'd been one near non-existent thread away from running right out in the middle of his class to find her and take her somewhere where they could be alone. He knew that she'd had the dream too – they shared every dream from Endymion and Serenity – and that she would've been in no state to deny him, deny them both, what they wanted.

Finally he was able to regain some control of himself. Enough to excuse himself from his class by charming a bathroom pass from his timid twenty-something female teacher, who'd only been teaching at Willowson High a few months and escape to the bathroom. He'd used his backpack to cover the front of his jeans and hide from view the wet patch from his release and his aching diamond hard erection that he'd woken with. He'd spent the next several minutes jacking off in an attempt to bring himself some much needed relief. He wasn't the kind of guy who needed to jerk off regularly as there was usually a willing female around to do it for him, but he'd been desperate and, for the rest of his days, he was loyal to Serena.

His choices had been to go and find Serena and try his damn hardest to charm her into finding someplace private, or to take care of the problem himself. He cared about Serena and as much as he wanted her, he still had to protect her from himself. Now more than ever. Endymion and Serenity – not to mention Serena – were making his blood boil in his veins and pushing him beyond his limits with the intense urges and sex dreams that were forcing his libido into overdrive.

However, he'd known that the relief would only be temporary. He would be having the mother of cold showers when he got home – especially after having Serena in his car and her scent so overwhelmingly potent in the small, cramped space. And there was no doubt in his mind that he'd need another one before he retired to bed tonight where it would be inevitable that he'd dream about her and wake up with one hell of a hard on.

It hadn't taken long for the news to reach Darien's ears that Serena had had a very intense wet dream in the middle of a crowded classroom, which had happened to include a fully descriptive commentary.

Darien had wanted to go to her to comfort her, and nothing more – or so he had kept telling himself – but deep down he'd known the truth. His control was nowhere near that perfect. For him to be so close to her and keep his hands off of her? It was impossible! It was too much to ask of him!

But at the same time, Serena had needed him and his urge to go to her had been overpowering. He hadn't _wanted_ to go to her, he'd _needed_ to go to her and he had gone to her, there was nothing that would've stopped him.

Unfortunately, he'd soon discovered that she'd locked herself in a stall in the girl's bathroom. With the room filled with girls using the facility, he had been unable to go in. Not to be so easily deterred, he'd tried calling her on her cell phone. He'd heard her cell ringing from where he stood outside the girl's bathroom, but she hadn't answered it.

Needless to say, her refusal to talk to him had ticked him off. He'd been moments away from storming in and demanding that she come out when the Principal had shown up and had demanded to know why he was loitering outside the girl's bathroom. He hadn't had a good enough answer and he'd been ordered away.

So, as hard as it had been for him, he'd waited for her as long as he could. Still, needing to know that she was okay, he'd covertly sent in Emily – the girlfriend of a teammate – to check on her. Emily had returned a few minutes later and had told him that she seemed to be fine, she'd just locked herself in a stall and the girls were still trying to talk her out, but as the beautifully stubborn creature that Serena was, she hadn't budged.

And so he'd waited and waited. And waited. But even when the bell had sounded, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon classes, she still hadn't come out.

Darien hadn't gone to class, instead he'd positioned himself down the hall where he was out of sight but was still within eyeshot of the door with the female symbol on it. There he'd stayed, his eyes glued to that door, until the final bell had rung, sounding the end of the school day. Knowing then that she wouldn't sneak out until she was certain that everyone had gone home – including him – he'd gone to his car for a much needed cup of strong coffee and had then planted himself behind the building's outer doors where he'd waited.

He'd waited, his irritation and impatience building until he'd reached the point that he was only moments away from going in after her, when she'd finally come out.

It had been so hard for him not to pull her into his arms and re-enact their dream, only this time it would be his name on her parted lips. He'd wanted her so badly _before_ the dream but now his hunger was on the verge of becoming a compulsion. And for the past two hours, they'd been alone together in the back room of the library going through all the old records of Little Willow that they could find. Each second alone with her was an agonising battle for him, though he was careful to keep a poker face plastered on his features. She was virgin, he knew, just as Serenity had been and he didn't want to scare her or pressure her into anything.

So Darien had done his best to throw himself into their search as she seemed to be doing. He was trying his damnedest to ignore the way her fingers absentmindedly kept stroking the golden chain and locket around her neck, and in doing so, she was also stroking her silky smooth – and very inviting – skin. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He fought to suppress the growl that wanted to escape his throat.

On the bright side, they'd found some of the information they'd been searching for – even though they hadn't known exactly what it was they'd been looking for when they'd started their search. They had started their search with the intention of finding anything from around Endymion and Serenity's time.

After hours of searching through dusty old records, they'd eventually found proof that Serenity and Endymion had actually lived and had been unjustly murdered. They'd even found their death records. There were no details as to how they'd died, only their names, the names of their parents, their birth dates and the date they'd died.

January 17th 1643.

They'd died on the same day. That was too much of a coincidence. It was all real, everything that they had seen in their dreams had truly been. The death records, the chest and the journal combined with their dreams, it was too much proof to be dismissed as mere coincidence. Serenity and Endymion were calling out to them for help, from beyond the grave, through their dreams. The ancestors of this town had murdered them, and judging by the lack of information they were able to find about the two young lovers, it seemed that the town had tried to cover it up, to hide the truth of the horrible atrocity that they'd committed. There were records of several others who'd died that same month, near complete and full records that included details such as the believed cause of death and where they'd been buried. But all that was noted on Serenity and Endymion's records were their names and the date of death. No other information was recorded as far as they could find, not the cause of death or even where they were buried. That alone was strange since Endymion had been the son of the Governor.

It hadn't escaped Darien that, just maybe, Endymion's body had never been found after his suicide but that didn't make much sense either since there would've been evidence – or what little of it remained – at the clearing. At the very least there should have been evidence of the rope tied around the branch of the willow, even if Endymion's remains had long since disintegrated in time.

Sounds of movement snapped Darien from his thoughts. He looked up to see Serena with her back to him, walking across the room. She picked up another book from a pile they'd gathered and stacked on the small table by the shelves and flipped through it.

And suddenly the awkward silence between them was too much for Darien. They had to talk about this. He didn't like her distancing herself from him and he was going to stop it now before she became too distant from him – in any sense – and it became irreversible. If she didn't want them to grow any closer, relationship-wise, than they were now then so be it – for now at least – but he wasn't going to let her distance herself from him physically. He still had to protect and watch over her and he couldn't do that if she was avoiding or running from him.

He wasn't going to risk losing her over this or anything else.

"It was your face I was seeing." Darien blurted out, breaking the silence, not knowing what else to say.

Serena visibly stiffened.

At first Darien thought Serena was going to ignore him, that she didn't want to talk about this with him, but then she slowly turned and faced him, looking at him with confusion. Clearly she hadn't understood what he'd meant.

"In our dream." Darien elaborated. "It was your face I was seeing, not Serenity's."

Serena turned away from him again, returning her attention to the old worn leather-bound book she was holding open in her hands. "I know." She mumbled uncomfortably. "It was your face I was seeing. I just wish it hadn't happened in the middle of English."

"I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say. What could you say to the girl you'd had sex with in a dream and because of it, she'd endured great humiliation? It seemed that humiliation was all he'd ever given her. From the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd embarrassed and humiliated her – unintentionally, of course – a lot in public.

In their first encounter, Serena had ended up beneath him in a highly suggestive position. The sexual tension and wanting had been there from that first moment. With the way and speed it was building, it had to mean something, a quiet but hopeful voice insisted from the back of his mind.

Darien forced himself to ignore the voice. There was burning sexual tension between them, he couldn't deny it, but what he could do was prevent himself from acting on it. If it had been any other girl, he wouldn't have tried so hard to restrain himself, but this was Serena and he cared a great deal about her. He wasn't going to do anything – for any reason – that would hurt her in any way, shape or form. She was his, his to protect and to love, and he would protect her from everything that she needed protecting from, that included even from himself. She was still so young, naive in many ways, but instead of finding it a turn off as he did with most girls, in Serena he found it sweet and arousing in more ways than one. Not only did she arouse _him_ but she aroused needs and urges within him that weren't all of a sexual nature. For instance, he'd never been so protective of anyone or anything than he was of Serena. He wanted her to be safe and happy, and he wanted her to find that happiness with him.

Oh god, what was this girl doing to him? She was going to drive him insane. But he just couldn't seem to bring himself to care . . .

Serena's heart tightened at his deeply sincere tone. Heaven help her, she was in love with him, even if she couldn't bring herself to even look at him right now. Whenever she was with him in public, it always seemed to end in one of two ways, either a near death experience or humiliation. Hers. Was this how it was destined to be between them? Or would it change after they'd solved the puzzle that was their dreams?

What would it be like when they didn't have the curse or Serenity and Endymion to deal with? Would this burning sexual heat still be there between them or would it fade with the dreams?

Serena hesitated a moment before she turned to him, but she didn't look up at him. She still couldn't face him, even if she wanted too. Darien had meant what he'd said, he was sorry that she'd been humiliated again, but he shouldn't have been. He shouldn't be sorry for something that was beyond his control. It wasn't as if either of them could control the dreams Serenity and Endymion sent them. She couldn't let him shoulder the guilt for this as Endymion always had for Serenity. Serenity could never have done anything wrong in Endymion's eyes, but Serena wasn't as perfect as Serenity had been.

Besides, her humiliation wasn't the reason – well, not the only reason – why she couldn't face him. The real reason for being unable to look him in the eye was because she was afraid that he'd see how much she wanted him. She was afraid of it herself, wasn't it natural to be afraid of the unknown? She was a virgin. Her overprotective father with homicidal tendencies had always kept it that way. In Blackwood her father's overprotective tendencies had kept most of the boys away from her and so that had just been the way of it. No dating, no messing around. In Blackwood she'd still been the good little girl who obeyed her parents and so she'd kept away from anything sexual.

But she wasn't that girl anymore. She'd changed. She wasn't too naïve to realise that. Between the dreams, Darien and the life threatening _accidents,_ she had changed, grown up into something much more mature than the girl she'd been when she'd arrived in Willowson. True, in a lot of ways she hadn't matured, but in others she had. Darien, Serenity and Endymion were bringing out the woman in her. The feelings and urges she felt for Darien definitely weren't those of a girl, but of a young woman.

She may have accepted that she was maturing – however, that didn't mean that she wasn't afraid of the change and what it meant. The known was safe and comfortable whereas the unknown wasn't.

"Don't be sorry." Serena told him softly and sincerely. "It's not your fault. It's just -."

"I know." Darien said, cutting her off. He didn't want to make her say it. She'd suffered – and was still suffering – enough. He knew this had to be hard for her. She didn't like not having any control over the dreams Serenity and Endymion were sending them or the fallout. He didn't either. "I'll make it all go away. No one will bring it up in front of you, I promise."

At Willowson High, his word was law and god help anyone who didn't follow that law, especially when it involved his girl.

Serena looked up at him then. He'd sounded so resolute, so severe; his words had been a vow, not a promise. As she stared at him, she could fully understand why Endymion had picked him to reach out to. The two were so similar. They were both commanding and handsome – she hadn't seen Endymion's true face but Serenity had believed he was handsome and that was enough for her – and they were both highly sought after men from wealthy families who had power and knew how to get their way. They were also greatly protective of what they cared for and would stop at nothing to set right a wrong they believed they'd committed. But they also carried heavy burdens, mostly caused from the sorrows of their past, and suffocating loneliness that they used as a shield to keep the rest of the world from getting too close so that they'd never be hurt again. Both were born leaders who watched over and protected what was their's. As long as she was Darien's girl, he would never let anything happen to her. She even suspected that if they ever broke up, he'd still be there for her and protect her when she needed it. He had proven that to her ever since the Chemistry lab explosion.

Serena could still remember how he'd defied the odds to save her a few weeks ago, when the building had nearly fallen on top of her. Darien had been safely out of danger but he hadn't hesitated to run into danger to save her, even when logic had screamed that it wasn't possible for him to reach her and save them both in time.

Was there anything he wouldn't do to protect her?

But one thing bothered her about how close they'd become so quickly. Were these intense and relentless emotions, urges and needs between them their own or did they belong to Serenity and Endymion? If they managed to help Serenity and Endymion to find peace would this bond, this connection between them, fade? Or was this connection between them something that was theirs and not Serenity and Endymion's?

Did she really want Darien this much, or was this wanting she was feeling Serenity's desire for Endymion?

"Darien."

Her tone was so serious and anxious; it caused an icy chill of dread to run down Darien's spine.

Oh god, please don't let this be the "I want to break up but we can still be friends" speech. When a woman used that serious tone with a hint of restrained emotion, it never led anywhere good. She might as well have said the immortal words all men fear "we need to talk".

Chances were that he wasn't going to like what was coming, but he gave her his full attention regardless.

"You know it wasn't us, right?"

Darien had no clue what she was talking about. She wasn't looking into his eyes but she was looking at him and that was some improvement.

Before Darien could question her meaning, Serena spoke.

"What we're feeling, this wanting-." Serena indicated back and forth between the two of them with her hand. "-is it just the after effects from Serenity and Endymion?"

Serena thought that this – this sexual tension – between them wasn't real? What was she thinking? It hadn't been until she'd spoken just now that he'd understood. She was terrified of the intensity of everything between them, terrified of how much she wanted him – he could see it in her eyes – and she was using Serenity and Endymion as an exit strategy. Darien suspected, that yeah sure, some of what he was feeling came from Endymion, such as the overpowering sexual tension and obsessive will to protect what was his. Endymion had lost his love, she had been murdered before his eyes, of course Endymion would be extremely overprotective. And the sexual tension. Well, Endymion had been intimate with his love and it had been a long time. The fact that he was dead didn't seem to matter. Endymion knew what it was to lose the one he loved, and he was trying to instil the lesson in him by urging him to protect at any cost, but the rest he was feeling was all his. He cared for her, Serena not Serenity, and he wanted her, Serena not Serenity. He knew she cared and that she wanted him for himself as well. Surely she didn't honestly believe that everything she felt for him was from Serenity?

Darien had to deal with this now, he had to make her see that what she was feeling was for him and him alone. She didn't care for Endymion, she cared for _him_, Darien.

"You're wrong."

Serena gasped silently at the fierce anger, icy hardness and relentless conviction in his voice; he'd never spoken to her using such a harsh tone before. She looked up into his eyes before she even had time to realise what a bad idea it was. "What?" She squeaked breathlessly.

"You're wrong." Darien repeated, gentler this time, as he put down the book he was holding and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "I know that some of what I'm feeling is from Endymion, but as sure as I know my own name, I know that the majority of what I am feeling is real, is mine. _I_ care for _you_, _I'm_ the one who feels desire for _you_. And it is _you_ that I feel it for, not Serenity. So don't for one moment think you can stand there and tell me that this thing between us isn't real, isn't _ours._ I thought I'd proven that to you, but obviously not. So tell me, Serena. What else do I have to do to prove to you that it is _you_ I care for?"

Serena stared up into his now hard eyes and realised that she'd hurt him and he was justifiably angry. By unintentionally brushing aside whatever this was between them, she'd basically just told him that she didn't feel anything for him, that it was just her connection to Serenity that made her feel whatever it was that she was feeling.

How could she have done that to him? How could she have been so thoughtless as to ignore his feelings in order to cower before her fear? Fear of what she was feeling, what it meant and where it would lead.

Looking into his eyes now, she couldn't doubt that he, Darien, cared for her. Loved her. She'd thought that she was over her fear of the intensity of their bond, but it seemed that she wasn't. She was playing into her fear and in doing so she was making light of what they shared. They had something special here and it didn't come from Serenity or Endymion. Yes, the two ghosts or spirits or whatever they were, had brought them together but what had grown between them was real and it was theirs.

The truth was that she wanted him, in every way. She wanted him the same way Serenity had wanted Endymion in the dream, but could she be as brave as Serenity and take what she wanted, what she needed? Could she be that brave, that bold? What would Darien say? What would he _do_?

Serena looked up into Darien's eyes and instantly she felt her fear and her doubts fade away. She'd been wrong to doubt their connection, to doubt Darien's feelings for her. Whatever Darien did, he wouldn't hurt her, her body or her feelings. If he denied her it would be because he was looking out for her. If he didn't care as much as she believed he did, then she never would've been able to hurt him as deeply as she had just now. Any lingering doubts over whether or not he loved her vanished in that moment. She didn't have to be afraid that he didn't love her as much as she loved him anymore.

It was natural to doubt the unfamiliar, to be afraid of something so strong and intense, but she had to trust him. She had to believe that what they shared was strong enough to face anything. She had given him her heart and he had protected it, he had nearly died twice while saving her life and he had shielded her from the torment that was the gossiping and mostly unsympathetic nature of Willowson High School.

It was time that she gave something back to him, to show him that she had strength, strength that he had taught her. It was time that she stopped being so afraid of herself and stopped doubting what this was and embrace it. Maybe that had been the purpose of the dream they'd shared today. Maybe, just maybe, Serenity and Endymion were trying to help them with their relationship with this dream.

Her decision was made and she wasn't going to hesitate or doubt herself or Darien anymore.

Stepping forward and closing the distance between them, Serena looked up into his eyes with emotion blazing in her own. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him as she reached for his hand. She raised it to her lips and kissed the palm of his hand, never taking her eyes from his. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have _thought_ that. I know you care for me. You have nothing to prove, you never did."

Darien felt himself soften like butter under the scorching summer sun. The power this girl held over him was terrifying but he would never have it any different. It would always make life interesting for them – among other things. "I know you're uncertain of the sexual tension between us, but I can control it. I can control myself." He lifted his hand from her hold and cupped her check gently, stroking the soft flesh underneath his thumb. She was so soft, so warm and smooth. "I would never hurt you and I'd never pressure you to do anything you aren't ready for. I don't care if we never do it, I just care about you."

Could he be anymore perfect? Any remaining doubts Serena may have had about her decision instantly vanished. She trusted him completely and she could trust him. Her heart was something that he would never break, curse or no.

"And if I said that I was ready for everything now?" Serena whispered, coyly.

There was no way he'd heard her right. There was no way that he was reading what he thought was an invitation in her eyes. Was she serious? Or was she toying with him?

Warily, Darien took a step back from her.

Silence fell between them as Darien stared into her eyes, searching. Serena used the time to read him, his eyes and his body language. He was uncertain, wary and disbelieving. He was trying to figure out if she was serious or not while she was trying to decide the best way to approach this. The tense stance of his body told her that his control was hanging by a single thread thanks to their latest dream. The raging flame of desire still burned mercilessly within him, he still wanted her with a frenzied fury.

What had stopped him from coming to her after the dream? He must possess an iron strong will to have been – and to still be – fighting against it. Against her.

Serena remembered the kiss they'd shared at school, it had whispered of pleasurable experiences yet to come and that's what she wanted now. She wanted to experience and discover all there was to learn and she wanted to do that with Darien.

Now, the only obstacle was Darien's pesky control and his relentless will to protect her. How could she convince him that she really wanted this? She knew that anyone else would have no trouble convincing Darien to give into his desires – their desires – but she was different to him. He was too overprotective of her.

What was it about her that brought out the fierce protective instincts of the males in her life? If it wasn't Darien, it was her father. Both had the same fierce overprotective drive when it came to her and keeping her safe.

Pushing the thought away before the knowledge of what her father would do to Darien if he found out about this could cool her lustful passion; Serena searched her brain for a solution to the problem that was Darien's persistent control. Whatever she did, she wanted it to be fun. Why not toy with him a little? Test and toy with that self control of his. How much or how little would it take for her to shatter it completely?

Well, why not try the direct approach? She had a feeling that nothing less would convince him to let loose a little bit.

Something in Serena's eyes made Darien feel like small, feeble bunny in the eyes of a giant timber wolf, which was a new experience for him. Usually he played the part of the timber wolf. One second her eyes had been searching, analytical and dazed in a way that had given away that she was plotting something, but then in the next second her eyes had turned predatory.

What had just passed through that beautiful sharp mind of hers that made him want to gulp?

With wary eyes, Darien watched as a catlike smile spread across her lips and she reached for her jacket, and before his very eyes, slipped it off her shoulders.

It fell to the floor at her feet.

Darien's eyes widened. What was she doing?

And then she reached for the hem of her blouse.

Darien actually gulped. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do, was she? No, he was reading too much into it-.

Then, before his eyes, Serena pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, leaving her standing there in her bra.

Darien's eyes bulged as his upstairs brain ceased functioning and his downstairs brain kicked into hyperdrive.

The look on Darien's face was priceless and it took Serena a great deal of control to keep from laughing out loud at the sight. His eyes were popping out of his head and his jaw hung open loosely, and . . . was that drool? He looked as if his goal was to imitate a goldfish.

Okay, so he was stunned. That was good. That meant that he couldn't think to change her mind or stop her from doing this.

Seizing the opportunity, Serena stepped forward and looked up into his eyes with what she hoped was a seductive expression on her face. When it came to Darien, she may have had the confidence and the desire, but she did not have the know-how. All she had in the ways of knowledge concerning sex was the useless crap taught in health class that revolved mainly around safe sex, the basic knowledge of a teenager from listening to others talk and gossip, and the newly acquired knowledge from Serenity and Endymion's first time. The rest Darien would have to teach her.

And oh boy, she couldn't wait to _learn._

"I want you." Serena whispered throatily, staring deeply into his eyes so he could see the truth in her words.

Darien was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing. This girl was going to give him a heart attack. How and when had their conversation so dramatically changed course? One minute he was trying to convince her that what they were feeling was real and the next she was taking off her clothes and telling him that she wanted him.

He was trying _really_ hard to keep his eyes on her face and above her neck.

And he was failing miserably.

The way Darien was looking at her was empowering. Serena could feel herself become all the more aroused by the second from the anticipation and the way he was looking at her. She could see that she was going to win. She'd only taken off her shirt and he looked seconds away from passing out. Her skin was tingling deliciously in anticipation of his touch, her insides were singing and her core was humming with a delicious tingling as she moistened. His masculine scent of leather, coffee and pure male filled her senses and was very nearly enough to ignite her arousal on its own. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was more aroused than she'd ever been before.

At least while she'd been conscious.

Serenity had shown her how wonderful this could be and she wasn't going to stop until she'd experienced it for herself. With Darien.

So aroused and excited that she could purr, Serena reached for his waist, and before he could realise what she was doing, she'd pushed aside his jacket and pulled the hem of his shirt out of his jeans. Needing to touch him and to keep him from thinking – thinking was her enemy now – she flattened her hands against the bare flesh of his warm but solidly built chest.

Darien clinched his fisted hands so hard that he was in serious danger of breaking something. His erection had been painful before when he'd woken from his latest dream, but now, it was excruciating.

Was she trying to kill him?

Darien could feel her small hot feminine hands stroking his chest beneath his shirt and he had to bite the inside of his check to keep himself from groaning. Burning desire – that had never really cooled after that damn dream – was raging inside of him so fiercely that it could have set fire to everything around them and he never would have known it. He desperately clung to the last thread of his self control. He wasn't going to give into her. She was only doing this to prove to him that she really cared for him and that she knew that he really cared for her. That was nowhere near a good enough reason for him, for them, to do this.

Knowing that if he moved, his control would snap – hell, it would explode – Darien forced himself to remain perfectly still, even when she leaned in and pressed her body against his from her kneecaps to her breasts.

Breasts clad only in a simple white bra with a little fine lace.

His erection was pressed into her stomach, her tiny soft stomach that was so warm and alluring and -.

Darien bit down on the inside of his cheek harder, not caring that he tasted his own blood.

Everything but a tiny whisper of reason screamed at him to give in, to give her what she was asking for. She said she was ready and who was he to argue? If she wanted to show him how much she cared for him, who was he to deny her that chance?

But what about after, when she regretted what they'd done because she hadn't really been ready for this?

Could he do that do her?

No. He knew he loved her, and he knew he couldn't to that to her. As hard as it was – and getting so so much harder by the second – Darien had to protect her from himself. She had nothing to prove to him. And he had to stop this while he still had enough of a hold on himself left to do so. Her scent, her touch, even the soft purring sounds of approval at the back of her throat, was driving him crazy. He was so close to the edge that if he even dared to breathe with her soft body pressed against him, it would send him over.

"Serena-."

She shifted closer to him.

This time there was nothing Darien could do to hold the groan back.

Oh, sweet heaven! She'd only shifted slightly but the friction it had caused had been more then enough to send bolts of desire, pleasure and pain through him. He was going to embarrass himself and explode inside his shorts if she so much as moved a millimetre again.

That's all his control was hanging by, a millimetre.

Serena could feel Darien's arousal, his reaction to her, digging deliciously into her stomach and she knew that she had only to push him once more to get her way, to get him to give in. His groan had made her certain of that.

"I love you, Darien." Serena whispered silkily. "I want this. I want you. I want-."

Serena was cut off when with a feral growl, Darien wrapped his arms around her and his mouth crushed against hers, his tongue possessively and fervently entering her mouth.

Just seconds into the passionate kiss, their kiss in the school halls was left in the dust. Passion and heat flared between them with the intensity and burning heat of a supernova. Darien's lips were fierce and demanding against her own as if he was trying to devour her whole. His arms held her so tightly against him as his mischievous probing hands roamed over her eager body. She could feel his erection pressing into her lower stomach as he pulled her closer against him, tormenting her with the anticipation of what was to come. There was no going back, from the moment she'd decided that this was what she wanted, there'd never been any going back. She'd made her decision and she was going to see it through no matter what.

Darien was so intensely hungry and passionate, not just in his kisses but in his touches as well. It felt as if his hands were everywhere at once, never actually touching where she really wanted him to touch, but teasing touches so close but yet so far from where she wanted him. The sides of her breasts, her hips and her lower back. How could one man be so controlled while at the same time be so completely lost in the passion? It annoyed the hell out of her. He was so controlled even when his control wasn't needed.

It was for her sake, Serena knew. He was desperately trying to keep a hold of his last ounce of control and will power to keep himself somewhat in check so not to overwhelm her and scare her off. Silly Darien, it would take so much more than that to scare her off now that she'd decided to do this.

Serena wanted the last of that pesky control gone; she wanted the uncontrollable unquenchable passion she'd witnessed in Endymion. She didn't want thought and control and restraint. She wanted to be lost in the passion, the emotions and the sensations. Just as Serenity had been.

And she wanted it now!

Pulling her mouth from his, Serena recalled something that she had no real idea where she'd picked it up from, and she kissed her way down his throat until she reached the collar of his shirt.

Darien reached for her, to pull her back into their kiss, but Serena wasn't having that. Before he had a chance to get a solid hold on her, Serena lowered her head to his chest and closed her mouth over his hard man nipple through his shirt. She felt him stiffen and shudder beneath her touch. His hands stilled – one on her hip and the other resting against the back of her neck – and she fought back a smug smile. She didn't know how she knew the things to do to gain such control over him, but she did. Maybe she had Serenity to thank for that. Either way she knew how to flood his mind and body with lustful wanting hunger and pleasure.

She was a virgin and her knowledge was limited but this wasn't about knowledge or experience. It was about feeling and surrendering to instincts and impulses. It was about pleasure, both the giving and receiving of.

It was about love.

And as long as Darien was feeling, he wasn't thinking . . .

Experimentally, Serena gently closed her teeth around his nipple through the now damp soft fabric and was rewarded with a breathless gasp followed by a long deep moan from the man wrapped around her. She could feel the vibrations of the deep moan from his chest against her face. That's what she wanted to hear. There was nothing in that moan but pleasure and wanton desire.

With steady and sure hands, while keeping her mouth's attention on his nipple, Serena made short work of undoing the buttons of his shirt. With the last button undone, she pulled back as she parted the material to reveal his magnificent solid chest that was all hard defined muscle that rippled with each and every movement he made.

Serena purred with feminine approval. She didn't know much about the male body but everything feminine within her purred and screamed in aroused approval.

Darien watched her as she studied him. The dazzled look on her face and the appreciative sparkle in her eyes told him that she definitely liked what she saw and he felt his ego and arousal swell. She was looking at him as a once blind man would look at colour for the first time, with completely enraptured heated fascination and approval.

Oh bloody hell! How the hell was he meant to last this with her looking at him like that _while_ looking like that?

Serena wanted to stay there and stare at Darien forever but she wanted something so much more. She wanted to taste him, to taste his flesh. Spreading her hands over his broad chest, she turned her attention to his other nipple and before he could make any move to stop her – as if he would or could – Serena's mouth closed around his other nipple, suckling and licking to her heart's content as she ran her hands over his muscled chest, loving the hot heat and shuddering flinches under her exploring touch.

"Enough!" Darien growled gruffly from above.

No, it wasn't nearly enough. Serena wanted more and she was going to get it. When it came to Darien, she knew she would always get what she wanted. Call her spoiled but that's the way it was between them. Just as it had been between Serenity and Endymion.

The way he was looking at her reminded her of a starving wolf, there was so much desperation in him, so much hunger, and it only turned her on all the more. That someone like _Darien,_ who had had so many others, was so consumed by his want for her that he would do anything to have her while still being so caring her was mind-blowing.

Darien cupped her shoulders to pull her back, finally pushed too far beyond his limits, but Serena refused to be moved. She tightened her hold on him and she closed her teeth around his nipple. Not enough to hurt but enough to warn him not to try to stop her.

Darien didn't know how much more he could take. He had reached his limits but she had pushed him much beyond them the second her bare hands had touched his bare chest.

Where had his sweet innocent and naïve Serena gone? And where had this sexually precocious Serena come from?

He didn't know and when she began to purr as she suckled on his nipple, he lost the will to care. All he cared about Serena and what she was doing to him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think, especially since Serena had started using her teeth on his nipple. She would nip and bite him and then use her mouth and tongue to ease the throbbing.

Where the hell had she learned to do that? And how did he get her to do it again?

Something cracked and Darien became aware of a sharp pain and he realised that it was his knuckle. Forcing what little of his attention he was able to draw away from Serena and what she was doing to him, he turned his attention to other parts of his body and realised that he was still clinching his fists. Only now he was doing it so tightly that he was seconds away from causing himself a whole lot of damage and causing a whole lot of pain. Using what little – very little – lingering control he had left, he forced himself to relax his hands and unclench his fists.

Darien could practically feel the blood pouring back into his fingers but unfortunately that wasn't the only place he could feel blood rushing. If he'd thought that his erection earlier had been excruciating, he'd been seriously kidding himself. His erection, that was straining against the material of his jeans that were now way too _tight_, was so painful that he strongly suspected that he was only moments away from passing out.

God help him, he couldn't hold on anymore, let alone last if he didn't do something right now!

Serena released his nipple from her mouth with the intention of turning her attention back to his other nipple – she was having too much fun and pleasure to stop, with every moan from his mouth a pulse of tingling hot pleasure shot straight through her, intensifying the aching throbbing of her own desire – but the moment she had lifted her mouth from him, Darien's hands were cupping her backside and she was lifted off of her feet so suddenly that she that her head spun.

Darien lifted her up his body until they were almost face to face, bringing her pulsing hot core into direct contract with his steel-hard erection. Simultaneously they moaned at the unbearable burning pleasure of it. Darien felt so hard and long and hot against her even through the denim of his jeans. What would it feel like to have him buried deeply inside her? Would it feel like it had in the dream or would it feel even better because this wasn't a dream?

Serena needed to be closer to him, needed to feel more. The way he held her against him was so powerfully erotic but at the same time it was unbearable torture. To be so close to what she wanted, but still so far away, was pure agony. She needed him. Now! She felt she'd die if she didn't have him inside of her right now.

Darien claimed her mouth again, this time with more ferocity and passion than he ever had before. He ravishingly thrusted his tongue into her mouth, in effect making hurried love to her mouth with such ravenous fervour that it made her head spin. Serena took everything he gave and tried her best to give it all back but her inexperience put her at a disadvantage, although it seemed that Darien didn't even notice. He didn't slow down, didn't wait for her to catch up with him, and she didn't want him too. She felt so hot, her body was burning. Was she on fire? God, it felt like it. The entire library could have gone up in flames around them but it would have been cooler than the firestorm of desire, love and happiness that had consumed her.

Wrapping her long legs around his waist, Serena brought them even closer together. He was pressed right into the apex of her thighs, his erection pressing enticingly against her heated core. She could feel the course denim of his jeans, through the thinner material of her slacks, trying in vain to accommodate his massive erection. The orgasmic sensation of the friction between the two materials against her heated and highly sensitive core, every time either of them moved so much as a fraction, was indescribable. She was burning so hot. Wave after wave of delicious mind numbing pleasure shot through her from her burning throbbing core and echoed back again. She felt so wet, she could feel herself soaking the front of Darien's jeans and she couldn't stand holding herself still any longer. It was too agonising.

Bracing her hands on his shoulders and using her hold on his hips with her legs, Serena rubbed herself up and down against the fly of his jeans and his bulging erection beneath. Up and down, up and down. She grinded herself into him as hard as she could in attempt to find some relief from the intolerable throbbing and burning sexual ache building inside of her. Each grind against the hardness of him teased her delicate and sensitive nerves and sent shivers of white hot pleasure shooting through her. Soft deep pleasurable incoherent moans escaped her lips as she rode him.

She was killing him, but oh god, what a way to go! The way Serena was grinding against him, she was practically riding him. Wildly. Completely lost in her pleasure and lust. Darien knew she was completely lost in the lust and sensation of it all and so was he. A part of him knew that it had gone too far and that he should put a stop to it now before it really was too late but the truth was that that time had come and gone. She was wrapped around him, pressed into him. She was virtually dry humping him, lost in the maddening passionate lust and need. Each time she grinded herself against him, he grew harder and his jeans became another side too small and he came that much closer to losing it. But oh, it felt so damned good! He was so close to coming that he'd had to force all of his will – half of which he'd been using to try and convince himself to stop this – into trying to stop himself from coming. If this was going to be her first time then he wasn't going to ruin it for her by coming now.

Darien was gritting his teeth so hard that he should have cracked a tooth and fought against the pressure building in his balls. Somehow he'd lost control of this and he had to get it back or god knew that he was going to throw aside every moral he had – a lot of them newly acquired – and just thrust into her, taking her as hard and as wildly as he possibly could. And she wasn't ready for that. He'd hurt her.

And hurting her was something he'd never allow himself – or anyone else – to do.

Reaching for the will and control he no longer possessed, Darien opened his eyes – unable to remember when he'd closed them – and walked across the room to the nearest wall and backed her up against it, trapping her – and mercifully but regretfully stilling her thrashes and squirming – between him and the wall. He pressed into her, able to feel her breasts that were now nearly crushed against his hard chest. He could feel her hard erect nipples through his shirt and her bra and once again found himself biting the inside of his check.

Bloody hell, she could strip him of everything he was so effortlessly. She didn't even have to try. How had he ever managed to convince himself that he was strong enough to deny her?

Darien had to cool himself down and regain some control of the situation and the best way to do that was to focus solely on her pleasure. She was a virgin and he had to get her as ready for him as possible. The more he did so, the less the chance there was of him really hurting her.

It also gave her time to change her mind if she wanted too, but there was no going back now. Not for him. He was lost to her, as he'd been since the first moment he'd looked into her eyes.

Maybe if he pleased her enough it would sate that lustful fire in her eyes and it would be enough for her and they could stop there.

He could, he _would_, stop there.

Darien silently groaned in anguish as he heard the lie in his own words.

He just wasn't that strong – or that honourable – damn it! He may love her more than anything else and would do anything to protect her, but he was still a guy! There was only so much he could take and she had already pushed him passed more than he could take – mentally or physically!

And then some.

And then a whole lot more!

Serena had never known that she could be so turned on. She needed him so desperately. She needed him to kiss and touch her; she needed him inside of her! She wouldn't survive it if she didn't get what she wanted – needed – right now! Enough playing, she wanted him inside of her. Now!

Needing to see him, Serena reached for the lapels of his shirt and pulled it back over his shoulders, making it clear that she wanted it OFF.

Now!

But Darien was too busy kissing his way down her throat and neck, his tongue stroking the flesh his mouth captured and his teeth grazing her soft skin in the most delicious way imaginable.

When he reached her collarbone Serena forgot all about getting Darien naked – for now – and threw back her head against the wall to give him better access. It felt so good! She didn't know exactly what he was doing but she didn't want him to stop. He was sucking, licking and even nipping. It felt so good that her mind was no longer able to function. There was nothing else but Darien, his mouth, his lips, his hands, his teeth, his tongue . . .

Oh good god in heaven!

A long pleasure-filled moan escaped her lips. It was all too much! It was torture, but she never wanted it to end, all she wanted was more! Oh, so, so much more!

Serena wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pressing him harder against her shoulder, silently demanding more.

Darien knew he was giving her a hickey, and some part of him that was too distant to identify, a voice was telling him that that might not be the smartest thing to do, but the rest of him just didn't care. He wanted to mark her as his own, to brand her with his mark so every other male would know she belonged to him and there would be dire consequences for touching her. If that made a caveman of him, then oo oo.

Serena's short gasping moans were ecstasy to his ears and made him want to suckle her delicate and delicious creamy flesh harder. He loved the sweet tantalising taste of her. She was a drug, the more he tasted the more he craved. If he wasn't careful she was going to become an unshakable all-consuming addiction.

Who was he kidding? He was already hopelessly unshakably addicted to her.

Serena, Darien knew, was responding to him on pure animal instinct – and what little expertise she'd obtained from Serenity – but he'd had more than enough experience to make this really good for her. And he would. But what he really should do was stop this, at the very least until he could make it really special for her with candles and a nice dinner and a bed instead of making her first time be against the wall of a dusty old records room.

But unless she said so, he didn't have the strength in him to stop and pull away. He'd never had.

When Darien felt Serena's release her hold on his neck and move her hands between them, her target obvious – the zipper of his jeans – Darien knew he wouldn't be able to do this against the wall. First, he didn't have the control and second, Serena deserved more.

Knowing there was no better alternative, Darien pulled her into his arms and laid her against his chest. Releasing her shoulder – leaving behind an angry red mark that would last a while – he claimed her mouth in another scorching, overpowering kiss. Not once breaking their kiss, he walked them over to the old table. Holding her securely against him with one arm, he used the other to push all the books and papers off the hard surface and he sat her down on it. It would be uncomfortable for her but it would have to do.

This was the best he could do and something told him that she really wouldn't mind.

Serena felt the cold hard flat surface of the table beneath her butt and she knew what he intended, so when Darien silently and gently pushed her back, urging her to lie down on it, she complied. The table felt icy cold and mercilessly hard against the flushed hot soft flesh of her back but she didn't care. Her legs were hanging over the table, her feet dangling and her eyes were glued to the gloriously and perfect handsome man standing over her.

She watched through heavy lashes as Darien slid his open shirt from his shoulders, rolled it up into a ball and gently placed it under her head as a make-shift pillow. The caring and consideration in this simple considerate action brought her love for him up through the lust and passion where it settled in her eyes.

How could she have ever been uncertain about this? They were a match, born to be together. It may sound ridiculous after only knowing each other for a matter of weeks but right now she believed it with all her being. She loved him and even if she lived a thousand years, he would always be the only one for her.

Darien used the precious seconds of physical separation from her to collect and cool himself down what little he could while she was laying there in her bra staring at him with glimmering eyes filled with love and passion.

All of it for him.

His eyes roamed over her goddess worthy form of their own accord. The modest white bra she wore was far sexier to him than any skimpy red lingerie could ever have been. The two round mounds of soft flesh moved up and down with her panting in the most enticing manner. He wanted to cup them, put his mouth to them, to pleasure her as she had him.

But before he could put his plan into motion, Darien felt her hot hands roaming his crotch again and he knew that if he was going to last, he had to stop her roaming hands. She couldn't seem to be able to get enough of him.

Darien knew the feeling.

Gently, Darien took hold of her wrists, shackled them in his own much larger hands and pinned them to the table above her head. The fact that she was completely helpless against him did things to him that he couldn't even think about without the risk of losing it completely. Instead he focused on staring down into her beautiful angelic face while holding her gently but firmly in place. He wanted this so much, to take her as no other had ever had, but first there was something he had to say, something he had to make clear to her.

"If you want to do this, then you have to let me lead." Darien told her as seriously as he could under the circumstances. "If you aren't completely sure about this, say now." He stared down into he eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. If he saw any then this was over.

No matter no how badly he wanted it to happen.

Serena stared up into his eyes and grinned playfully. How caring he was of her. "Are you still talking?"

That was all Darien needed. This wasn't going to be slow or gentle, as she deserved. As it had been in the dream, his need for her was too overpowering and he was too impatient and too close to the edge to wait or take it slow. No, this was going to be passionate, fast and a little bit rough. He didn't have the control for it to be any other way.

He wasn't the man Endymion had been. It still baffled him as to how Endymion had had the strength to go slow with such passionate need burning in his veins.

Darien felt a grin spread across his lips as the devil entered his eyes. "This time I'm going to make you scream _my_ name when you come."

Serena's grin softened until it was a gentle loving smile. "It may have been his name on my lips but you were the one in my heart."

"This time I'll be on both." Darien promised her. Again she had so effortlessly and so honestly told him that she loved him, and again he couldn't. He did love her, he had no illusions about that anymore. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words aloud.

Serena grinned. "I'm counting on it."

Releasing her hands, Darien went to work on the rest of her clothes. He gently lifted her up enough to reach behind her to skilfully unhook her bra with one hand. The moment he released the tiny clasp his eyes were rewarded with the sight of her breasts springing free of their restraint while still covering her.

Staring into her eyes, Darien lifted the white undergarment away and, without looking down at her, he slowly pulled the straps down her arms until she was free of it. Only then did he look, and by all the gods in heaven, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. While her mind had yet to still fully mature, her body was well and truly ahead of her mind in regards to maturing into adulthood. Her breasts were in no way small, but not overly big either. They were the perfect size for him.

As his eyes continued in their feast of her, Darien cupped a soft breast in his hand, loving how perfectly it fit there, the erect pebbled nipple pressing into the palm of his hand.

Throwing back her head and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, Serena bit into her lip and closed her eyes from the unbearable intense pleasure of Darien's hands on her flesh. If touch was all it took for her to collapse from the pleasure of it, what would more do to her? How was it possible to feel this? It was so intense, so overpowering, so pleasurable that it was painful. Unbearable. Passionate. Torture.

And she wanted so much more. She wanted it all. She wanted all of him. She wanted to know everything he had to teach her. She wanted to feel everything at once, to feel everything there was to feel. She wanted his hands everywhere, on every inch of her flesh. She wanted him.

Not intending to ignore her other breast, Darien lowered over her and pulled the rose coloured nipple into his mouth. Her taste was exquisite and unique to Serena, like moonlight and honey and vanilla and pure heaven.

Remembering the fervent attention Serena had paid to his nipples earlier in their foreplay, Darien doubled his efforts to hers. While he massaged and teased the nipple and the breast he held, he licked and played with her other nipple with his tongue, swirling the pebbled peak with his wet tongue.

She was completely at his mercy and not because he could so easily restrain her with one hand. Serena was completely and utterly lost to him, the way he made her feel with his eyes, his hands, his tongue, his teeth and that bulge in the front of his jeans . . .

Everything he was doing to her was so pleasurable that it was on the verge of being painful to her overloaded, over-sensitized body. Her nipples were hardened to the point of pain, and with each delicious attentive touch, he sent shock waves through her so potent that it was a struggle just to remember how to breathe. She was panting as if she had just run a mile; her moans were short but rising from deep within her chest. She embedded her fingers into Darien's soft raven hair and held on for dear life as she arched beneath his from the sweetly unbearable pleasure of it. It was well beyond too much for her but still she wanted more. She wanted him to never stop but at the same time she wanted to find her release so the agonising maddening torture would end before she died from it.

Her senses and every nerve ending in her body were sensitive to the point that she could feel every callous on Darien's hands, every tiny bump on his tongue to the point that his tongue felt like soft wet course sandpaper. The table below her, that was still cold against her overheated flesh, felt as rough as loose gravel, while above her there was nothing but the smooth hard heat of Darien.

"Please! Darien, please!" Serena begged feverishly, not knowing exactly what it was that she was begging for. She only knew that she needed more. She needed more of this, more of him. She need more from him more than she needed air in her lungs or the life-giving sun in the sky.

Darien swelled with pleasure and male pride at hearing her begging _him_, crying out _his_ name, instead of Endymion's. It was him that this goddess, this angel, the centre of his existence, wanted. It was him making her mindless with pleasure. It was him who was driving her to the brink. It was him that she wanted with so much passionate desperation.

Wanting and needing to hear more, Darien again redoubled his efforts on her breast with his mouth while he pulled his hand away from her other and ran it slowly – he knew his creeping pace was driving her into lustful madness – down her smooth soft flat stomach until he reached the waistband of her slacks where he ran his finger tips back and forth along her flesh where the – in comparison to her soft smooth flesh – course material of her pants met the flawlessly smooth soft milky skin of her belly.

Serena squirmed impatiently beneath him.

"Darien!" Serena hissed through clinched teeth.

Darien grinned against her breast. She wasn't a patient; she'd sounded just like an infuriated kitten.

_His _infuriated and impatient and beautiful sweet kitten.

Taking his time, just to drive her deeper into madness, Darien took hold of the waistband of her slacks and slowly, inch by maddening sweet inch, he pulled the slacks down her hips until he was forced to pull his mouth away from her nipple in order to completely remove the piece of clothing.

Finally, there was only one scarp of material left, covering the most sacred and untouched part of her. A part he hungered to see, to touch, to enter . . .

Oh dear god in heaven. He nearly came from just the thought of it. How on earth was in going to survive this? How on earth was he going to _last_?

Incapable of waiting a moment more, Darien went to work on getting her panties off, stepping back for a brief moment to remove her underwear.

Darien stood there breathless, taking a moment to drink in the dazzling alluring sight of the girl her love lying naked and willing beneath him. Her exquisite nipples stood out against her pale skin, wet with his saliva, and her legs lay spread, open in invitation to him. And then he returned to her, hungrier than ever. While he pulled her virgin nipple back into his mouth and resumed his torture with his dancing tongue, he slowly trailed his hand down her stomach and between her parted thighs.

Serena froze beneath him at the unfamiliar crease as he, in the barest of touches, ran his finger along the seam of her nether lips. She was wet, Darien could feel the moisture drenching his finger. He kept his finger pressed to her seam but went no further. If she wanted to stop, he would. He wouldn't force her to go on at any point, no matter what point that may be and how excruciatingly painful it would be for him to pull away from her.

And then she was swaying her hips, in effect running her seam against his finger, lost in her passionate wanting.

Understanding her body's silent demands, Darien slowly and gently parted her seam and inserted a single finger into her tight virgin channel to find her wet and tight. Too tight and not wet enough. He wanted her as wet as possible for this. She was a virgin and she was so tight that she snugly hugged only one of his digits. For a moment he had doubts. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Then Serena's moan reached his ears, filling his head and she began to rock against his invading finger, shallowly impaling herself. She was becoming wetter with each thrust against his invading digit. He needed to take back control before he ended up doing something stupid that resulted in hurting her.

Slowly, Darien kissed his way up her delicate creamy neck to her ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and suckled and nipped on it for a long moment before he whispered into her ear, "Trust me. I'd never hurt you."

"I know." Serena gasped back, lost in the lust haze he was creating within her mind and within her burning body. It felt so wonderful, so deliciously intoxicating. She never wanted it to stop. Her entire body was enwrapped in burning maddening pleasure. Her heart was beating so fast and so loudly in her ears. Her body buzzed and burned, alive in a way it had never been before.

She felt as if she'd been born for this. As if this was what she had been waiting her entire life for.

Darien was lost in her and he wanted to lose himself as deeply in the lust and passion and love as she was, but he couldn't. He needed to prepare her for what was to come.

Slowly Darien pulled his drenched finger from her and added another before he slowly pushed back into her virgin folds. In response to the unfamiliar invasion she arched her back, drawing him even deeper into her. He began a slow steady rhythm in and out of her tightness, it was a slow pace but it was only a matter of seconds before she was bucking wildly against his digits, desperately seeking her release. She was young and already so close to coming.

"Faster!" Serena begged him desperately, lost in the intensity of her nearing release, just like in the dream. "Harder!"

And just like in the dream, she was an impatient one and she didn't want to be slow and gentle. But unlike the dream, he could hurt her in real life.

And that he wouldn't do. He knew that when he took her virginity, he'd hurt her and that was near killing him. If his control hadn't been so battered from having her naked and wet and willing beneath him, he could have probably found the strength, the will, to stop himself. A part of him knew this was wrong but a much more dominant part of him wanted it so badly that he felt as if he'd die if he stopped this now.

Adding a third finger to her tight channel sent her dangerously closer to the edge, Darien would feel her slick walls clamping down on him.

Serena arched violently against him and his invading fingers, pulling him even deeper inside of her.

And then she was exploding around him, crying out at her orgasm so loudly that Darien was forced to frantically lower himself over her to cover her mouth with his to swallow the rest of her scream. She really was a vocal one, just like Serenity. He actually felt sorry for her and the classroom full of students she'd traumatized earlier today. Darien wished that Serena hadn't had to endure such public humiliation by getting the sex dream in the middle of class but secretly he'd had to admit that it was better than her having it at home in her parent's house.

If she had woken her parents because of _this_ kind of dream, Darien didn't doubt that they would lock her in her room until she was sixty. And if they ever found out about _this_, he was a dead man. Her father would kill him, wheelchair or no.

It took a long time for Serena to come down and for her breathing to return to normal. His fingers were still inside of her, he didn't want to break their connection, he wanted to stay connected with her, but as a lifestyle choice, unfortunately it wasn't going to work.

Darien waited until she was still before he pulled out of her. He spent the time planting gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone as her heartbeat slowed and returned to normal.

"Wow." Serena whispered breathlessly, her naked body now coated in a layer of sweat that made her naked flesh glisten.

Darien couldn't help the wave of strong male pride that swept through him. He barely resisted the urge to pound his naked chest and roar in male triumph like a victorious primal alpha male. "If you think that was good, just wait. I'll show you how far I can take you."

"I don't want to wait." Serena pouted.

Darien opened his mouth to tell her that the reward was well worth the wait, when suddenly Serena reached up, curled her hand around his neck and yanked him downward to her lips. She kissed him for all she was worth while she rubbed her wet heated core against the zipper of his jeans. The friction causing her to moan longingly into his mouth, her lips vibrating beneath his own.

A groan of agony sounded from the back of Darien's throat as he grew harder than he could ever remember being in his life. His jeans were restricting to the point that they were causing him pain. Needing relief, needing to be free of the course binding material, Darien reached between them and unzipped his jeans. Instantly he sprang free, standing proudly at attention. She had said that she didn't want to wait but he didn't think she understood just how much this was going to hurt. Virgins never did. Serena had experienced Serenity's first time with her through their dream, but had she gained the full understanding of just what had to happen for _this _to happen?

While Darien was distracted by his thoughts, Serena used the opportunity his momentary distraction presented her, and before he could realise what she intended to do, she had sat up and her hand had worked its way between them.

And Serena boldly wrapped her hand around him, taking hold of him in her grasp.

Serena was surprised at how hard and hot he was. He was hard but at the same time he was soft. How could he be hard and soft at the same time? She could feel him twitch and pulse in her hand, she could even feel the veins that ran along his length.

Darien had frozen the instant he'd felt her wrap her hand around his shaft and he was reasonably certain that he'd stopped breathing. If he so much as dared to draw a breath, he was going to come all over her.

Sweet Jesus and bloody hell, she was trying to KILL him! That was her plan! She wanted to kill him in the slowest most torturous, agonizing way that was humanly possible!

Knowing that the slightest movement was going to kill him – all he could feel was her hot hand wrapped around him – but not having any other choice, Darien slapped his hands down on the table on either side her legs and took hold of the edges for dear life. He dared to draw a sharp breath into his protesting lungs through his painfully tight clinched teeth while focusing on breathing and not coming in her hand like some inexperienced twelve year old boy.

All Darien knew, all he could focus on, was how unbelievably amazing her hold on him felt. He could feel a racing pulse – he wasn't sure if it was his or hers or both – vibrating through his rigid shaft that was causing agonising, unbearable white hot pleasure and pain to shot through him like rhythmic electric shocks.

"Serena." Darien hissed through his clenched teeth, warning and begging her at the same time. It was taking absolutely everything he had to keep his last shred of control over the lust crazed beast within him that was fighting for control. When she'd taken hold of him, she had sent his lust into a feral frenzy that he was desperately fighting with for control. If he lost, he was going to lose his control – and himself – and he was going to end up being too rough with her. If that happened he would – unintentionally – hurt her. "Please. Let go."

Serena stared up into his sweat covered face. He was in agony from holding back his release that was right there! Sweat was running down him at the effort it was taking him to keep control over himself. He was so close to the edge and it empowered her in a way that she'd never known, to realise that she was cause of this. With one touch she could so easily snap his control and bring out the wild desires from within him. She had power over him, Darien, who was so much physically stronger and bigger and faster than she was. She could cause him pleasure or pain with a single touch. She could make him lose control.

Serena had no doubt that if she asked it of him right now Darien would drop to his knees and beg, that he would offer her anything and everything he had.

He was so close to losing his control, Serena realised. It was only his love for her that held him back, that gave him the strength he shouldn't have had to hold himself back, to keep hold of his control. She could see the wild beast in his eyes fighting to get free, to ravish her.

And as much as a part of Serena wanted just that, she could also see that it wasn't what Darien wanted. Why else would he fight so hard against it?

Realising that she was torturing him, Serena gently released him and pulled her hand away from his throbbing erection that was almost pointing straight up.

Immediately, Darien visibly relaxed. His hands relaxed where they held the table, his jaw dropped as he started to breathe again and his body slumped slightly and for the first time since they'd started, fatigue began to show.

Had she hurt him? Worry filled her and Serena lowered her worried eyes from his face, no longer feeling so bold and brave. She wasn't experienced in this, one dream of two lovers from several hundred years ago did not experience make.

"Did I hurt you?" Serena asked uncertainly, her voice a timid whisper.

"No, baby." Darien soothed tenderly as he cupped the side of her head. With one large warm sweat-covered hand he pushed back her hair from her face with his thumb and he stroked her cheek soothingly with his thumb. "You didn't hurt me." It was a promise.

For a brief moment Darien had feared that his reaction to her bold move had frightened her but it wasn't fear that had caused her to bow her head. She was uncertain. She had lost her fragile confidence. She was inexperienced and didn't know how to do this.

"Oh, my precious angel." Darien whispered Endymion's endearment to Serenity with a heavy sigh. He leaned forward, planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in her intoxicating scent. She smelt like every good and intoxicating scent there was.

Oh, why couldn't he tell her how much he loved her? He wanted to say it, he just couldn't. That was his curse.

Serena had heard everything he wanted to say, everything he was feeling, in those words. She had _felt_ everything in those words. Whatever was happening around them, whatever had brought them together, they were inseparable now. They needed each other with all their hearts, with all that they were.

Nothing but death could separate them now. Who knew, maybe not even death.

"We can stop this." Darien whispered to her, his breath a hot intoxicating crease upon her face, filling her senses with him. "We don't have to do this."

And Serena might have believed that he was capable of stopping right now by anything else other than her resolute order, if he hadn't betrayed it in his tone that he'd rather pull out his own teeth – without anaesthetic – than pull away from her now. He wasn't able to stop himself now; he had come too far. Only she could stop this now.

But it seemed that he didn't understand that she was just as incapable of stopping this – even if she actually did want too – than he was. This was right. It felt right, it _was_ right. Only stopping now would be wrong.

Lifting her head, Serena found herself looking directly into Darien's loving eyes, his lips only a hair's breadth from her own. "Darien." She whispered emotionally. She loved him so much. She had no doubts about giving herself to him.

And that was all she needed to say, all that needed to be said.

Darien pulled back from her and gently laid her down once again on the hard table top, never breaking eye contact with her loving and trusting eyes. Feeding off of the love and trust and the faith she had in him that he saw within her eyes, he silenced the voices of doubt within him and instead focused completely on her and only her.

Serena's beautiful deep blue emotion-filled eyes were focused only on him. Her long golden hair was spread around her like a flowing halo of golden sunlight. Her naturally rose red lips were swollen and parted. With each breath she drew, her breasts rose, the rosy pink nipples hard, standing out against her flawless milky sweat covered and glistening skin. Her entire naked form was glistening from her perspiration and it gave the illusion of a shimmer. It actually appeared as if she were glowing.

And her legs were draped over the table, her thighs parted in the age old invitation meant only for him.

She was his. Possessiveness swelled within him. Never would he let any one else see her like this, never would he allow anyone else to touch her and never would he allow anyone to ever take her away from him.

She was his!

With the rampant and violent need to claim her, to brand her as his, swelling within him, Darien stepped between her thighs, forcing them further apart and bringing his shaft into intimate contact with her. With one last deep breath, to prepare himself what little he could for this, he guided his hard pulsing shaft to her hot throbbing core.

Darien was poised at her entrance, ready to enter her tight wet uncharted channel but he forced himself to wait one more moment. He searched the deep blue depths of her eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. If he saw any, it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, but he would put an end to this. Even with her naked, spread and willing beneath him.

But he saw none. He saw nothing but love, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Darien grasped hold of her hips to keep her still and slowly pushed into her a tentative inch.

Serena's eyes rolled back into the back of her head as she ached her back, rising completely up off of the table as he entered her, stretching her ruthlessly. Pleasure ad pain shot through her like lightening and she bit into her bottom lip to keep from crying out at the intensity, the sensation, the unbearableness of it. Her hands fisted at her sides, she could feel her nails digging into her palms. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and sunk her teeth into the delicate flesh. She was hurting herself but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She could feel Darien inside of her, stretching her to a single point before intolerable pain, but again she didn't care.

All she cared about was having more. She had to have more! More of him, more of Darien.

He was so BIG!

Serena felt Darien slid in another inch and she fought to hold back her scream. Pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure. She couldn't tell which it was that she was feeling. There was no difference between them, they were one in the same.

And she wanted more.

It was so much, so overwhelming! But at the same time it was so wonderful and new and . . . . delicious. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Her blood was boiling, her cells were sparking and buzzing with awareness and her mind was beyond functioning. She could barely manage a coherent thought.

"Did I hurt you?" Darien's anxious words reached her ears and somehow penetrated the hazy cloud of pleasurable intensity that had consumed her pleasure numb brain.

By some miracle, Serena found the brainpower to manage speech. "No." She grasped breathlessly. "More." It was a desperate plea.

Her breath became trapped in her lungs as Serena felt him push into her another inch so slowly that it was agonising!

He was so BIG! Serena could feel herself stretching now in the vain attempt to accommodate him. She didn't know much about sizes but she had seen enough television and heard enough teenage gossip to know that he was _well and truly _generously endowed. She felt so impossibly stuffed. How was she going to be able to take any more of him?

Oh god! The pleasure! How was she not dying from it?

This was killing him, Darien wanted nothing more than to thrust his full length into her and end his agony but this was her first time, he had to take it slow. No matter what she said or her young body demanded. He could feel her virgin body struggling to accommodate his size. She was so warm and wet and tight. Her grip on him was maddening, mind-blowing. He'd never known anything so . . . so . . . hell there just wasn't a word for this!

If there had been one ultimate pleasure created in this world for each man then he'd found his. There was no doubt.

Another inch and a soft uncontrollable cry escaped her open lips. Her back was arching in a way that had to be painful, and her head was thrashing back and forth from the unbearable madness of her mounting pleasure.

Somewhere, in the back of his crazed mind, Darien became aware of the fact that, where he held her hips as she struggled against his greater strength to move, he was holding onto her too tightly. He released his hold on her body and instead grabbed the corners of the table above her head tightly in both hands. He found himself staring down into her hazy lust -filled eyes. He could see pleasure, passion and love; he saw no trace of pain.

At least not yet. She may have claimed to want this but she didn't know what she was in for. Then again, they'd shared the same dream. Maybe she did know but just didn't care.

Serena focused her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Darien hovering over her, his powerful arms and torso surrounding her in a hard muscled cacoon of love and safety. His eyes were so intense, so passionate, just as they'd been when she'd stared into them when that building had been about to crush her. Love and desperation, fear and the need to protect and possess, flared brilliantly in his eyes. His eyes were so breathtakingly deep and intense and passionate. Only this time there was a vulnerability in them unlike any she'd ever seen in him before.

In that moment there were so many things Serena wanted to say, to pledge and to promise, but her body's desperate cries for fulfilment were too demanding to ignore.

"Just do it." Serena begged him pleadingly, gasping and writhing beneath him. She couldn't endure this any longer, she was being pushed well and truly beyond her limits by the pleasure. Her blood was boiling, her entire body was burning with pleasure and it was killing her, driving her into a madness from which there was no hope of return. Her body and her heart burned so brightly, she didn't know how she was surviving it. Maybe she hadn't. Maybe she'd died and gone to heaven. "The sooner you do this, the sooner the pain goes away. Just like the dream."

It was killing Darien to hold still, Serena knew. He was giving her a chance to adjust to him. He was so tense and still. She had to relax or he'd never do as she begged of him.

Drawing in a lung filling breath, Serena forced her body to relax around him huge shaft. As she relaxed, Serena became more comfortable with the unfamiliar penetration that was stretching her inner walls to the point that she was on the knife's edge between pleasure and pain.

Any moment Serena would collapse into madness if something didn't change soon.

Darien stared down into her eyes, sweat running down his face, his teeth were clinched and he was holding the table so tightly that soon either the table or his bones were going to splinter. "That wasn't us." He gasped through his teeth, every moment they remained locked like this was intolerable agony.

"I know but this is." Serena was just as tormented and tightly strung as he was. She was panting heavily, trying to breath through the overwhelming intensity of the burning throbbing pleasure. "Serenity showed me how much it will hurt but she also showed me that it doesn't last. It gives way to something better. Don't think I don't know what I'm doing. Now just do it, Darien!" It was a command.

But before Darien could obey, Serena wrapped her long legs around him, her feet pushing against his backside, wordlessly reinforcing her command.

And Darien reached the end of his tether. Releasing the table, he lowered himself down onto her and claimed her lips with wild passion, kissing her so fiercely that he feared he may just bruise her delicate lips but he couldn't stop. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, provoking her own into a mating dance with his own.

Serena responded, Darien knew, the best she could, kissing him back hungrily.

Darien carefully withdrew his shaft out of her until less than an inch of him remained inside of her. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him, he closed his eyes tight, _'forgive me.'_ He whispered silently into his own mind, not quite sure just who he was asking forgiveness from for the pain he was about to cause her.

Darien deepened their kiss, even though it shouldn't have been humanly possible and he swiftly and as smoothly as possible thrusted forward, driving himself into her to the hilt.

Serena's virgin body tensed beneath him as she cried out in pain into his mouth and all he could do was keep kissing her, silently promising her that he was there with her and that it would pass. He pinned her harder against him as her body froze, locking in place, in response to the painful invasion. He remained buried to the hilt inside of her, unmoving, waiting for her to adjust to his size and for the pain to subside. It was pure agony for him to stay stationary while buried so deeply within her impossibly tight depths, but better he endure than to ask her to suffer anymore pain.

Darien had never known anything so potent in all his life. He was so utterly lost in the painful pleasure of it as she gripped him tightly with her inner walls. Her hold on his shaft was so tight that it brought tears to his eyes from the sheer overpowering intensity of it. Never had he known anything so . . . so . . . . . again he was lost for words. How was he ever going to be able to leave her now? He felt like he was home.

He _was_ home.

It was a pain different than any Serena had ever felt before, but it was the same pain Serenity had endured. A burning stabbing pain deep inside of her, in a place she had never known pain before, sliced through her entire body. But she couldn't allow herself to show him that she was hurting, he would hurt her even more by ending this now and that was something she could not bare, something she would not allow. Serenity had given her the strength to endure the pain and keep it from Darien's eyes, just as Serenity had kept her pain hidden from Endymion's eyes. Serenity had shown her that great pleasure was only a matter of powerful thrusts away.

At first Serena hadn't been able to keep herself from reacting to the pain, but gradually she found herself able to focus more on him buried so deliciously deep inside of her, so impossibly deep inside of her, than of the pain, instead of how much she was being mercilessly stretched by him as her virgin body struggled to accommodate his size.

Serena focused on him pulsing inside of her. She focused on how deep he was buried inside of her, it felt as if he were so deeply inside of her that he was touching her heart. Most importantly of all, she focused on how much she loved him and how right coming together like this was.

Time passed, how much Serena didn't know, it could have been seconds or minutes or even hours, but little by little she was able to force herself to relax. To calm her body against the unfamiliar and still painful invasion. As she relaxed, the pain gradually began to fade and she knew it wouldn't be long before the pain was just a fading memory.

'_Thankyou Serenity.'_ Serena scent out a silent prayer to the long dead young woman who had helped her – along with Darien of course – get through her first time.

Darien felt Serena relax in his arms and her grip on his shaft relax. She had endured pain for him, and now he would reward her with all the pleasure he could give her. She was so wet, he was at least comforted by the fact that he hadn't hurt her that way. She'd been ready for him.

Darien withdrew and slowly thrusted back inside her. She was so tight it brought more tears to his eyes and he had to fight against coming. If he came now, he would ruin it for her. And he wanted this to be as perfect for her as it could be.

It only took a minute of slow thrusts for Serena to pick up his rhythm. Once she had, Serena began to buck beneath him, into and in time with his controlled thrusts. The way he stroked her, so deep inside of her, was indescribable. She felt so hot, she could have been on fire and she never would've known it. Every time Darien moved in the slightest within her, electric pulses of mind numbing pleasure pulsed through her entire body before returning to that point deep in her lower belly that was like a pending supernova that was moments from erupting. It _had_ to erupt or it was going to kill her! Everything in her was focused on that point and on Darien buried so deeply inside of her body.

It was mind-blazingly overwhelming, it was too much and not enough, she wanted more but at the same time she wanted it finished for her sanity's sake. One thing Serena knew she wanted without doubt was Darien. She wanted him to go faster but she wanted this to last forever, she wanted him to be gentle but she wanted him to thrust harder, deeper. Faster.

Raising her hands to his hips, Serena wordlessly begged him for more, to go faster, harder, deeper. And Darien wasn't strong enough to deny her. He picked up the pace, pumping into her with long hard, frantic thrusts. But she continued to wordlessly demand more, he was now hammering her with frenzied deep thrusts. He'd never felt anything like this before, he'd never known such teeth-gritting, sanity-destroying intense pleasure, but there was more than the pleasure. He felt whole, complete and warm. Everything felt so right, like everything was perfect in the world, that everything was just how it was meant to be. If he hadn't know better, he would've sworn that what he was feeling was something so much stronger than love, something much more ever lasting . . .

Serena tightened the hold her legs had on his hips and she bucked wildly against him, somehow keeping up with his feverous pace.

In the last coherent part of her mind, Serena acknowledged that when Serenity had shared her first time with them, she had brought them together like this. Because of Serenity, Serena had overcome her uncertainty and shyness as she had known exactly what to expect and she'd found something even better than she'd ever imagined. It was so amazing, like it had been in Serenity's eyes, that a man so strong could be so gentle. And Darien had been gentle with her until she'd demanded he not be gentle.

And then that last part of coherency died against the storm of pleasure within her body and her heart and soul.

The pain had faded almost completely and now there was only the pulsating fireball of pleasure building within her that she was seconds away from exploding like a supernova of heat and pleasure. She wanted to scream his name but his hold on her mouth hadn't faltered. He was swallowing, absorbing, every sound she made.

And then everything exploded, a supernova of intense pleasure and heat erupted within her and she screamed into Darien's mouth that was locked in place, sealed, against her own. She was lost to the throws of her orgasm. She was drowning in what she knew was her orgasm and in the distance she was faintly aware of Darien's arms tightening around her, holding her to him as the pleasure became too much for her, and all ability to think escaped her. Everything escaped her but the white light of pleasure and heat and love that she was floating in.

Her inner walls clamped down around him, locking him inside of her in a maddening tight glove of pulsing warmth and wetness and Serena came hard, screaming into his mouth. Darien did his best to muffle her scream as she climaxed, not so lost as to forget that they were in a public place.

As her scream died, and his own pleasure became too much, Darien roared triumphantly into her mouth. His control completely shattered, he thrusted hard into her all the way to his balls, burying himself deep inside of her. There was nothing, nothing but Serena and the hold she had on both his shaft and his heart.

Unable to hold back a moment more, Darien came so hard that it was excruciating but it was more pleasurable than anything he'd ever known. She was milking his shaft with the violent tremors of her own orgasm and he felt himself explode deeply inside her, spilling come into her womb. And he continued to come as she continued to milk him.

It was too much to even breathe.

Serena felt hot liquid spill deeply inside of her and she exploded all over again. Darien was so deeply inside of her that he was her. She could hear the erratically pounding heartbeat of their combined hearts, beating in union. She could feel her own heart, beating so heavily that it was close to exploding through its protective ribcage as she struggled to drawn much needed and long forgotten oxygen into burning air-deprived lungs.

Exhausted and drained, Darien collapsed limblessly over her, deliciously spent, being careful to support enough of his weight so he wouldn't crust her. In response, Serena wrapped her naked body around him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his head that was resting on her naked sweat-coated chest between her breasts, his ear resting over her racing heart.

Panting heavily, trying in vain to catch their breath, they held each other as they slowly regained what little were left of their senses.

Darien had never come so hard in his life; he'd never felt so much pleasure in his life. Why that was he had no clue and right now he didn't care. Maybe it was because this was the first time he'd done this with a girl he really cared about, loved. Maybe because this time hadn't been just about sex but had been love making. Something he'd never done before.

The minutes passed unnoticed as they lay there unmoving, clinging tightly to each other.

It was a long time before Darien became aware of the fast that he was still buried inside of her and they weren't without the risk of being discovered. Only a closed door separated them and the main area of the library.

Darien was hesitant to break their connection, to lose what it was they were now sharing but he knew he had too. This had been her first time and he had callously taken her harder than he should have, even if she had insisted – or more to the point demanded – that it be that way. She had to be sore.

Serena had never felt so wonderful in her life. Her entire body and her soul were aglow with sated happiness and love. Was this how making love was? If so, then it would be so easy to become addicted to making love with Darien. He'd been so passionate, so intense. So perfect. The pleasure he'd given her, the caring he'd shown her had consumed her body and her soul. It had been so perfect, she wanted to do it again and again but she knew better. They were both exhausted; asking Darien to make love to her again would probably be even beyond his capabilities.

She could still feel him buried deeply inside of her, only now he wasn't as hard as he'd been before, but she still thoroughly enjoyed the physical connection with him. She could stay like this forever. She wanted to stay like this, wanted this feeling to stay with her, forever. The feeling of being so in love and so happy that she should've been glowing was something she never wanted to lose. This is where she belonged, in Darien's arms, connected to him in every possible way. Here she felt safe and loved and happy and cherished. It was here that she felt that she truly belonged.

In Darien's loving protective arms, forever. There was no greater heaven.

"I love you." Serena whispered softly into his ear.

Darien smiled into her breast and he lifted his head to look into her sparkling eyes filled with love and happiness. The look she was giving him was a sated, happy and loving one.

Darien practically felt his ego inflate at the knowledge that he'd satisfied her so completely. He wanted nothing more in the world than to stay buried inside of her for the rest of his life but he knew that they had to go before they were discovered. They were in a public place, an unpopular one, but a public place none-the-less that anyone could walk into at any moment and he'd kill anyone who saw Serena like this. This was for him and for him alone.

With a heavy reluctant sigh, Darien planted a gentle tender kiss on her forehead and looked into her eyes as he carefully pulled himself out of her. There was a little bit of blood, no more than a few drops, smeared along his limp length, evidence of her innocence and lost virginity.

Virginity he'd taken from her, but he didn't feel as guilty as he'd believed he would've. He loved her; he hadn't taken advantage of her. This had been as much her choice as it had been his.

Serena groaned softly, closing her moisture filled eyes, as Darien pulled out of her body, her groan betraying a hint of hurting. She hadn't realised it until now but she was a little sore deep inside where she hadn't hurt before, which didn't surprise her. She'd been unprepared for it after the immense pleasure he'd given her, but prepared for the pain.

Serena sensed Darien stiffen above her and she opened her eyes to find Darien staring down at her with concern and in his deep dark blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Serena smiled up at him. He'd sounded so worried. How could she describe to him just what it was that she was feeling? How could anyone put words to the vibrant emotions she was feeling? For lack of a better word, she was glowing. "I'm perfect."

"Are you sure? I was a little rough." Inside Darien was silently berating himself for not taking better care of her. This had been her first time – their first time together – he should've been much more careful with her, taken it slower than he had. The idea that he'd hurt her threatened to make him physically sick.

But then Darien took notice of the way Serena was looking up at him and her look spoke volumes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and love. She didn't think he'd done anything wrong and she clearly believed that any discomfort she felt was well worth what they'd shared.

Darien sighed heavily. God help him, was there a more caring or giving person on the planet? "We have to get dressed." He told her reluctantly, making the decision to let her win this one.

Who was he kidding, she always won.

"The library will be closing soon and I don't want anyone to walk in on us. We'll be banned from the library for life."

Serena gave him a gentle and satisfied, but exhausted smile and she released her hold on him, unwrapping her legs from around him. She hadn't missed that hint of a grin on his lips. He wasn't going to commit suicide because he'd hurt her – a little. It seemed that her _lover_ was finally learning to listen to her.

Darien stood up and handed Serena her underwear, before he reached for his jeans that were pooled around his ankles as he tried very hard not to watch Serena slip into her underwear. If he watched her dress he wouldn't be able to fight the temptation to undress her again. He was in the process of tucking himself back into the restricting course material that was the denim of his jeans when a thought hit him with the force of a meteor entering the atmosphere and crashing into the earth's crust. He cursed violently at himself under his breath.

How could he have been so careless? So selfish?

Serena heard Darien curse and looked up at him, doubt and confusion filling her beautiful eyes. "Darien, what's wrong?"

Darien didn't answer her, he couldn't. How could he tell her that he'd been so irresponsible with her? Especially after she'd shared her first time, a precious gift, with him?

He'd been so eagerly impatient to have her that he hadn't stopped to consider her safety. He'd completely forgotten to use protection!

What if he'd knocked her up? She was far too young to be pregnant, to be a mother. She was still a child herself in some ways – although definitely not physically. Was it already happening? Was their child being conceived this very moment? Common sense told him that that was impossible – conception didn't happen for a day or two – but still he couldn't help but picture Serena holding a little boy with his eyes and her blond hair in her loving arms. He had never seriously thought about having children of his own, let alone ever actually considering it.

The idea of Serena pregnant with his child did something to him that he didn't want to explore. What if she did fall-?

No! She wasn't going to. He wouldn't be the one to ruin her life! He wanted to give her love and happiness and freedom, not take it away.

"Darien?"

At the sound of Serena's timid voice, Darien's head snapped up. He saw Serena sitting up on the table, holding her blouse closed with one hand, looking at him with tears in her vulnerable and hurting eyes. Oh crap! Now he'd gone and made her feel bad!

Could he be any more of an asshole?

"I'm sorry Serena." Darien gathered her into his arms and held onto her tightly. He closed his eyes, too ashamed to look at her, and scrambled to think of a way to tell her. How would she react? She would have every right to be furious at him, to tell him that she never wanted to see him again. He deserved whatever was coming. "I'm so sorry, baby. I screwed up and now you may pay the price for my selfish mistake."

Serena blinked in confusion against Darien's shoulder. She had no idea what to say because she had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh?"

Darien could wait to tell her, to preserve this special moment. She may not even fall pregnant. Maybe they would dodge this bullet? There was no written law that said that she would definitely fall pregnant, but as much as Darien wanted to listen to his denials, he owed her the truth. She deserved to know what he'd so selfishly done. "I was stupid and impulsive and I didn't think about you." He swallowed even though his mouth was bone dry. "I didn't use protection." He admitted as though he were confessing to murder.

"Oh." Serena shrugged dismissively in his arms before she pulled out of his hold, picked up her pants and pulled them on. Then she reached for her backpack, all as if nothing were wrong, as if he hadn't just ruined her life.

Darien watched her dumbfoundedly. That had not been the reaction he'd been expecting. Was she in shock or didn't she understand?

"Oh?" Darien repeated dumbly. What kind of reaction was that? Didn't she understand what that meant? What he'd done to her? "Serena, I don't think you understand-."

But Darien fell silent when she pulled something from her backpack and held it up to him in the palm of her hand. It was a pill. He didn't understand. It wasn't the Pill, he knew what they looked like and this was different. He watched as she prepared to put it into her mouth, and he didn't fully understand why he did so, but he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist before she could put it in her mouth. "What is that?"

"After I told Mina about the dream, she gave me this just in case." Serena explained calmly. Darien was acting as though it were the end of the world, and if it hadn't been for Mina – bless her cousin's sweet heart! – it might've been. Without Mina's little gift, she would have been freaking out. "Not that Mina thought I'd get pregnant from a dream but she figured that it might lead to something between us before I could get the Pill, so she gave me this. Her mother gave it to her for just this kind of emergency. It's the morning after pill. It prevents pregnancy."

And Serena popped it into her mouth and swallowed.

"Oh." Was all Darien could say. He knew about the morning after pill – in the past he'd always used protection so no female he'd ever been with had ever had to resort to using the Morning After Pill after being with him – but he hadn't laid eyes on the actual pill before.

"I'll get the pill tomorrow, that way we won't have to worry about it next time." Serena told him casually as she straightened her hair into something that didn't scream "I just had wild sex in a public place".

Darien couldn't believe it. He was gob smacked. He'd just had unprotected sex with her in the library – totally his fault – and she'd not only brushed it aside, she'd provided the solution. And even more unbelievably, she was talking about doing this again. What on earth had he done to deserve this goddess? This perfect angel? No matter how many times he screwed up, she forgave him. So effortlessly.

And then the meaning of her words hit him, making him forget – for the time being at least – all about his stupid mistake.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Darien asked slowly, already making plans. And none of them were rated PG.

Serena looked at him for a long moment, her expression unreadable. "Don't you want there to be?"

"Baby, more than you can ever know." And Darien pulled her close for a kiss, unable to believe that she truly was, and always would be, his.

* * *

Serena moaned deeply as Darien's mouth travelled deliciously up her neck to her ear where he pulled the sensitive lobe into his mouth and nipped and suckled on the delicate and sensitive boneless flesh. It was more than enough to make her toes curl. Again. Everything he did made her toes curl and made her crave even more, made her crave _him_ more. As it was she couldn't get enough of him. She'd thought – briefly – that their _encounter_ at the library would've put a leash on her lust, at least for the night, but it'd only added fuel to the fire. She wanted him; she burned for him, even though she'd only had him just over an hour ago.

Darien had pulled into her parent's driveway almost an hour ago and he'd leaned over to kiss her goodnight, a kiss that had very quickly escalated into a very passionate make-out session. Every time he touched her, she wanted more. Oh, so much more!

Another moan escaped her swollen lips as one of his large, but gentle hands travelled up the outside of her thigh and cupped her backside in the most arousing way, angling her body towards him. She was on the verge of demanding that he forget about her parents and take her home with him so they could spend the whole night together. She'd never wanted anything so much in her life than she wanted him right now. Her hunger for him was insatiable, maddeningly so.

"I want to take you home with me." Darien growled into her ear as he continued to suckle on the sensitive lobe as if he'd read her thoughts.

"I want to." She whispered breathlessly before she reluctantly pulled away to look into his hungry, smouldering eyes. "But my parents will kill us both if I'm not in the house in the next few minutes. I have a curfew, remember?"

The last thing Serena wanted to do was to get grounded, then it would be even longer before she could be with him again. And she wanted to be with him again, so badly that she ached. Giving into temptation hadn't cooled the raging desires within her, it had only added fuel to the fire and set everything alight.

Darien stared into her beautiful eyes as he gently stroked her face with his fingertips; he loved the warm smoothness that was her flesh, concern for her rising in him. "Are you still sore?" Darien asked, immediately mentally shaking his head at himself in disbelief. He'd been rough with her for her first time. Of course she was sore! He took notice of the careful way she sat in the seat but she hadn't complained once.

Serena only smiled lovingly, a silent promise that she was fine. "A little, but it's nothing I can't stand."

"A long hot bath will help."

"So caring you are of me." Serena sighed longingly. "I wish you could join me."

"Don't tempt me." Darien growled hungrily through a devil's grin, only half joking, before he became semi-serious again. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Spend the day with me. We can go through what we found."

Serena had to suppress a purr at the thought of being alone with him again so soon. "Where?"

"Willow park. I know the perfect spot-."

Serena felt her blush flare with heat. "I'm not doing it with you outside in a public place!"

Darien chuckled softly. He kept himself from pointing out that she'd already done that. "As enticing as that sounds my sweet, we have to go through what we've found and try to piece this together so the next time you come in class, you come screaming _my_ name."

Serena felt heat flood her face her blush now glowing bright red and she hissed at him, like a furious kitten, low in her throat. "Keep that up and you'll be lucky to have me again anywhere."

Darien laughed outright and allowed his tone to become teasing. "As if you could stand to stay away from me. You want me too badly."

Before Serena could reply, another voice drew their attention to the front door of Serena's house, where her mother stood with her hands on her hips. "Serena! Get in this house this instant, young lady! You've been in that car with him long enough!"

Serena sighed and she turned back to her love. "Overprotective parents." She said in the way of an apology.

Darien planted one last kiss on her lips and pulled away from her, sitting back in his seat, his eyes locked on hers. "Yeah, they're nearly half as protective of you as I am."

Serena gave him a loving smile, an overjoyed sparkle in her eyes, and she reached for the doorhandle to open the door when Darien reached out and took hold of her wrist with a apprehensive "Wait!" drawing her attention back to him.

Darien was staring at her with loving eyes, concern and reluctance to let her go clear within his deep blue eyes.

Releasing her, Serena watched as he reached into the back seat and picked up the chest which held Serenity and Endymion's treasures.

"Take this with you. Keep it safe." He held it out to her for her to take, his eyes pleading with her to do as he asked and take it. "Hopefully it'll keep you safe." His eyes flickered to Serenity's locket she still wore around her neck. Already she was accustomed to the feel, the weight, of it around her neck.

Serena sensed that taking the chest was as important to him as wearing Serenity's locket was. So she reached out and carefully took it from him without a word. Once it was in her hands, she saw relief flash in his eyes. He really believed that it would help to keep her safe from whatever it was that was after her, that it would help Serenity and Endymion to watch over her.

But if that were true, she wasn't going to be the only one who Serenity and Endymion watched over. Carefully sitting the chest on the passenger seat, she opened it and reached in.

Darien watched patiently as Serena pulled something out of the chest and held it out to him, her eyes filled with love and worry. "I'll take it if you take this." And she dropped what she held into his open hand.

Darien looked down at Serenity's handkerchief and Endymion's wedding ring, the two objects in the chest that had been Endymion's. The handkerchief had been given to Endymion as a gift, Serenity had written so in her journal. He looked up into Serena's eyes and saw her worry for him and he knew that she needed this, needed him to be safe as much as he needed her to be safe.

He closed his hand around the precious objects that seemed to hum against his skin.

"Keep safe." Darien whispered, his words an anxious plea.

Serena smiled with loving reassurance. She could see that it was killing him to let her leave him. It was killing her to leave him. "I'll see you in the morning, until then I have a ghost watching over me. I think can survive the night." Her eyes sparkled with gentle love as she tried to soothe his fears. "In the mean time, I'll see you in my dreams." And she reached over and cupped his cheek, as if to seal her promise.

Darien covered her hand with his own, holding it against his cheek, basking in her touch – her touch both aroused and calmed him – before he released her and let her go. Just for the night. It was getting harder let her go, to let her leave him, especially after what had happened between them just over an hour ago. There was no turning back now, there never really had been, but now he knew that he couldn't live without her, couldn't be without her in any sense. The connection between them was cemented now, unbreakable in the truest sense of the word. He couldn't be without her and live. They were one and one half couldn't exist without the other.

Darien didn't – couldn't – take his eyes off her until she reached the safety of her front door where her mother was impatiently waiting for her. It was dark within his car so Serena didn't see the one last longing glance he sent her way before he started the powerful engine and pulled out of her driveway.

Serena kept her eyes glued to the sleek black Aston Matin Vanquish until it disappeared down the dark street, holding the chest close to her and not caring if it ruined her clothes. It was so hard to watch him drive away from her, it felt so wrong. They belonged together, it wasn't right that they had to part. Even only for the night. How had Serenity endured it? How could she have tolerated spending so little time with the man she needed more than she needed anything else? Being away from him was like dying and there was nothing else that mattered than being with him again.

She could still feel Darien's touch, his lips and his hands, all over her body. She could even still feel him inside her body, buried so impossibly deep inside of her, bringing her pleasure so addictive and intense that it had consumed her completely. But the lingering touches weren't enough. Less than a minute had passed since he'd last touched her but she already missed him – it had been instantaneous. She missed his touch, his presence and everything his presence brought out within her – peace, warmth, safety, love and a sense of rightness and belonging – and she wanted it back with a soul searing longing. That one minute might as well have been a decade for how it felt. How was she going to keep this up? The more they were together the harder it was to part, how were they meant to live like this?

They could only spend so much time together, they could never be together as much as they needed to be, at least not while she still went to school, as long as she still lived under her parent's roof. As long as things remained as they were, they'd never be able to be together as they needed to be. Hell, they could spend the rest of their lives together, every single moment of forever together and it would never be enough.

How long would it be before this drove them both insane? She wasn't blind. She knew this thing between them wasn't normal. They needed each other more than they needed to breathe. They _had_ to be together. And their hunger for each other was all-consuming. Undeniable. And not all of it could be blamed on Serenity and Endymion.

Serena sensed movement behind her that snapped her out of her thoughts and she became aware of the fact that she was now alone. Her mother had stepped inside the house.

With one last fleeting look down the dark and now empty street down which Darien had disappeared, Serena entered the house that no longer felt like the home it once had. Now, the only true feeling of home, of peace, came from Darien.

Closing the door behind her, Serena found both her parents waiting for her, wearing expressions that told her that she was in deep trouble. If her parents ever discovered that she'd lost her virginity, let alone where and to how she'd lost it – not to mention to whom – they wouldn't let her out of the house again until she was thirty.

To say Darien wasn't someone they approved of for their little girl was clearly an understatement.

"Hey, Mum. Dad." Serena greeted weakly, nervous and dreading where she suspected this was heading. It was clear by the way they were staring at her that it was nowhere good.

Irene glared sternly at her. "You've been in the drive way with that boy for over an hour! Just what have been you doing all this time?"

Serena became aware of her burning and extremely sensitive lips that were more than likely red and swollen. There was no point in denying that they'd been making out. At least they couldn't see the angry red marks Darien had left branded on her shoulders and neck that fortunately her clothing concealed. Coming home to her parents covered with visible hickies would've gotten her killed, or at the very least grounded for life. So would've the tell-tale specks of dried blood and bodily fluids on her inner thighs and panties for that matter. She was going to have to throw her panties away. They were very incriminating evidence. "We were only making out, it was totally harmless." She didn't like lying to her parents, but she wouldn't let anything risk her precious time with Darien.

She needed him too much.

Serena walked passed her parents and headed for the stairs holding the chest against her hip, her arm wrapped around it, holding it in place. She didn't want to face her parents right now, she didn't want to lie to them any more than she already had, and she _really_ needed a hot bath. The tender aching between her legs wasn't so easy to ignore anymore.

"Hold it right there young lady!" Her father snapped authoritatively as he turned his wheelchair to face her. "Don't walk away from us when we're speaking to you!"

Serena sighed impatiently and turned around to face them where she stood at the bottom of the stairs. What was their problem all of a sudden? She'd been through the door by curfew and there was no way they knew how serious her relationship with Darien had unexpectedly become in the space of a day. She'd already be packing for boarding school if that were the case.

Irene crossed her arms over her chest in that way only mother's could and went on, her voice serious but no longer cross. Instead it was filled with motherly worry and concern. "Your father and I believe that it would be for the best that you don't see that boy anymore."

Serena froze, her heart painfully skipping a beat and dropping into her hollow icy stomach. What had her mother just said? Were they serious? She couldn't believe her ears. Her parents had never interfered in her private life like this before. Why were they now? And why tonight of all nights? "What?"

She'd never been one to fight with her parents. She loved and respected them, but this, this she couldn't bare. She couldn't allow this. Darien had become everything to her and without him she couldn't continue to go on. She needed him, more than food, or water, or air. He not only loved her and made her feel safe but he actually _kept_ her safe. As much as she didn't want to accept it, something dark and evil was after her and Darien was the only one who could protect her. She couldn't explain this to her parents but she had to make them understand that Darien was a part of her life now. No matter how little they liked that fact.

And just like that, without warning, Serena felt something fill her, taking her over. It almost felt like a presence, one that was consumed by cold, hard determination that refused to be defeated, no matter the price. For the first time in her life, Serena wasn't only willing, but she was ready to fight against her parents. There was nothing that was going to stop her from being with Darien. He was her boyfriend; she loved and needed him, and on top of that they had two four century old ghosts to set free and a curse to break. "He's my boyfriend! You can't do that!"

"We're your parents. We'll do whatever we think is best for you!" Her father snapped furiously. His hard steadfast glare making it clear that he was completely serious and he'd do whatever it took to accomplish this.

The presence within her didn't like that one bit and took hold of her in an unshakable hold. Determination and desperation filled her to the brim and overflowed. She WOULD NOT lose what meant everything to her. She WOULD NOT lose him. Not again. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her parents with resolved defiance. "Alright."

To say that her parents looked stunned that she'd agreed was an understatement. She couldn't have surprised them more than if she sprouted wings and flew around the living room sing "I Believe I Can Fly".

"Alright?" Her mother repeated, stunned.

"Alright." Serena repeated with an icy bite that startled even her. "Then you'd better watch me every second of every day because I'm going to be sneaking out of this house every chance I get and don't, for even one moment, think you can stop me." She'd never been this defiant or rebellious with her parents before and it shocked them all, herself included. "Darien's my boyfriend and I don't care what I have to do, nothing is going to stop me from seeing him. Or, you can forget about this and I'll follow every rule and curfew that I have as of now. But know this, if I have to choose between you and him, I choose him."

'_I don't have a choice.'_ Serena added silently to herself, and she turned and bolted up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door forcefully behind her. _'I never did.'_

There was an undertone of sadness to her unspoken words that she didn't understand. She was tied to Darien in a way that she couldn't explain, and it scared her so much, but she wouldn't give him up for anything. Not even her own life . . .

Maybe that's where some of the fear came from. Not from not knowing where this was coming from or where it was taking them, but what she was willing to sacrifice to keep him. She felt so lost, so confused, her emotions were swirling so chaotically within her that she couldn't distinguish one from another.

Love and fear, Serena knew, where the two dominant emotions within her, battling for dominance and it felt like they were tearing her in half as they battled. And it was hurting her, as if her soul was being damaged and torn apart by this battle within her.

And as confused as she was, Serena knew two things right now that were as certain as the sun would rise. First, she loved Darien, completely and permanently. Darien had staked his claim on her tonight and in doing so, had cemented things between them. There was no going back, no changing things. Darien was her life now, her everything and she wouldn't be without him.

And lastly Serena knew that she could never be without Darien now. She would die for him just as surely as she would die without him. As long as she had Darien, nothing else mattered, nothing else could touch her. Whatever else was thrown at them, as long as she had Darien, they both would see the other side. And there was nothing she wouldn't sacrifice for him, to be with him. Even the family she loved and who loved her.

And that terrified her. That she would give up her family, whom she loved dearly, for Darien.

And she would do it without a moment of hesitation.

And then it all hit her. Everything. It just all came crashing down on her as the presence within her faded away. The dreams, the near death experiences that weren't accidents, sex with Darien, and what she'd just done.

WHAT THE HELL?

There was that question again. It seemed she had a lot of use for it lately.

That hadn't been her downstairs talking to her parents, Serena realised with stunned disbelief. She would never have done that to her parents before now, but her driving forceful need to be with Darien was stronger than anything else she'd ever known, and even though it wasn't her who'd said those words, she was fully prepared to give up her family for him. Something had taken her over downstairs, something that had refused to let her give up Darien for anything, even for her family.

She had been possessed but the presence hadn't been unfamiliar.

Serena numbly placed the chest on her bed, walked over to her mirror and stared into it. Why had Serenity taken her over like that? She could understand why a couple parted for so long would have such an unyielding drive to be together no matter what, but she was only sixteen! Yes, she cared for Darien, loved him irreversibly, but giving up her family, whom she also loved, was extreme!

The desperation-drenched fear that had gripped her had been crushing. It had felt as if she were on the verge of dying, that she would die if he was ever taken from her.

_Again._

The word and the weight it carried echoed through her with breath-taking intensity, and that's what it felt like. It felt like losing a second chance, a chance that she had to hold onto with all that she had, for everything, her heart, her life, was connected to this second chance.

This last chance.

She felt so desperate that she'd do anything to keep from losing everything. Again.

"What are you doing to me, Serenity?" Serena whispered to her reflection, staring into her own eyes that she shared with Serenity in her dreams. "I am still me or am I becoming you now?"

Serena received no answer. Only silence and a sense that whatever this was that was pulling them together, it was only just getting started.

One thing she knew for sure was that nothing and no one was going to stand between her and Darien. They belonged together. They had been born to be together and nothing was going to tear them apart. They _had_ to be together.

Their lives depended on it.

Everything depended upon it.

* * *

It was late, well past midnight when Serena's bedroom door slowly opened and Irene silently entered her only daughter's room. Her husband and son had long ago fallen asleep, but she'd been unable to do so. For countless hours she had laid in bed, beside her broken husband, staring at the ceiling, deep in troubled thought. She hadn't dared to look at the clock on her bedside table, she didn't want to know how long it had been since her daughter had made it clear that she would with little difficulty choose her boyfriend over her family.

Irene knew her daughter, Serena had been serious. More serious than she had ever been before. It hadn't been an empty threat that so many teenagers had made before, Serena had meant it with all that she was. When Serena's heart loved, it was without holding back. Once her heart was set it couldn't be swayed.

Irene wasn't blind and she knew her daughter. She knew Serena was in love with this Darien, deeply in love. And it terrified her. Just as it had all those years ago the first time Serena had met Darien as young children. So deeply and so quickly her daughter had fallen and it was going to destroy her.

Irene looked down at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in her bed. Moonlight streamed through the window, bathing her in its pale silvery blue light. It wasn't often that the moon found gaps in the constant layer of cloud that hung over Willowson, but it had tonight, and the sight before her eyes threatened to break her heart.

Serena lay amongst the light coloured covers which looked bluish silver in the moonlight, and her long golden hair which was sprawled around her, in the moonlight appearing silver rather than golden blond. Her flawless pale milky skin seemed to glow and the golden locket around her neck shone and glittered in the pale light of the moon.

The locket. It had appeared around her daughter's neck and that was where it had stayed. Devotedly. Irene knew that it had been given to her by Darien and her daughter treasured it to no end. She wasn't a fool, Irene knew it was real even though it gave the impression of looking too real to truly be real. But there was no fooling her, every gem, and every link in the golden chain was one hundred percent real.

Her daughter wore a king's ransom around her neck.

Darien could give her wealth, jewels and riches but what a Shield could never give was his heart or his loyalty and when Serena learned that for herself, it was going to destroy her. Such was the fate of any woman who entered the life of a Shields.

But it was so much more than that that terrified her. The bond between the two of them wasn't natural. Irene had discovered that a long time ago and despite everything she and her husband had done to protect their daughter, they'd failed. However this relationship ended, she was going to lose her beloved daughter.

Unable to stop herself Irene gently – so not to wake Serena – sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and looked down into her daughter's beautiful, flawless face. Serena had always been special, so sweet and kind and loving and beautiful, meant for more than an ordinary life. This had been clear at a young age.

Irene smiled maternally as she gently lowered her hand to her daughter's face and gently brushed aside a stray strand of silvery golden hair that was lying over her daughter's face.

There was a small happy smile on her face as her eyes danced beneath their lids. She was dreaming and whatever she was dreaming about had put a happy smile on her face. She looked so happy and peaceful. She looked like the little girl Irene remembered, the little girl she had always seen in her daughter.

But now she was seeing something else in her daughter. She couldn't turn a blind eye to it anymore. Her daughter was growing up, she was fast becoming a woman and she was beginning to walk her own way, her own path. A path that was taking her away from her family and was heading straight for Darien and disaster.

A future with Darien Shields held nothing but sadness and heartbreak and possibly something much worse. Serena lived by her heart, she loved fully and irrevocably. Once Serena loved someone, it was for always and when – not if – Darien Shields broke Serena's precious and delicate heart, it would be the end of her.

And there was nothing Irene or her husband could do to stop it anymore. They'd done everything possible to save their daughter since the day Serena and Darien had first been in the same room together. The first time they'd come near each other.

"I'm so sorry, my darling Serena." Irene whispered tenderly down to her moonlight bathed daughter. "My sweet little girl." She felt tears fill her eyes and her voice broke with a gentle sob. "I can't protect you anymore. We tried so hard to keep you safe, to stop this. I would give anything to protect you, but there is nothing left for me to do anymore. This curse will never let us go. Will never let you go. Darien will be the end of you. And I'm so sorry I can't stop it."

Irene looked out the window up at the moon through the gap in the thick grey clouds. "For so long I wanted to believe that the curse wasn't real, that we'd escaped from this wretched town, but when your father was in that accident I knew that the curse had finally found us. I knew that it would never stop taking from us until we brought you back here to your own damnation."

She lowered her eyes back to her sleeping daughter. "I know you're wrapped up in something you can't control or stop. I just wish it didn't have to be you. I would've given anything for it not to have been, but it's too late to stop now, isn't it? It's already begun. The beginning of your downfall."

Irene felt her tears fall free from her eyes and start on their journey down her face. She closed her eyes in an effort to stop them. "How long must this town pay for the sins committed so long ago? How long will the scorned witch hold her tragedy against us? How long must the innocent suffer?" And she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon one last time. "Please, help us." She prayed not knowing who she was pleading too, just praying that some force would hear her prayer. "Please help my daughter."

And with a deep breath and a silent repeat of her prayer, Irene lovingly kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room.

By the window, in the beam of moonlight, for a brief moment, there was a faint shimmer in the blurry shadow of a woman in white, and a single unseen tear, appearing from thin air, hit the hardwood floor.

But then the shimmer was gone as if it had never been there. Anyone who might have seen it would've believed it to be a tick of light, an illusion in the pale moonlight. A believer, however, might have dared to hope that Irene's plea had not been left unheard.

And maybe, just maybe, it would be answered.

* * *

**Hope you didn't find this chapter too difficult to read! Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can get it edited! Promise!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, how are you all?**

**To everyone, thanks for all the reviews and for all the patience. And a special thanks to my lovely editor AngeloNight, because let me tell you the attention this chapter needed was above average, so thanks for all the effort!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**January 4****th**** 1643**

Endymion was staring at her.

Serenity could feel his heated gaze upon her from where she stood outside the front of the town's only clothing store. Anyone else looking upon her would have assumed that she was staring through the glass window at the elegant cream ball gown, rather than at the image reflected in the glass.

Endymion was across the muddy street, leaning casually against the side of the general store. To any other, he would appear bored as he looked nonchalantly upon the usual small crowd conducting their business in town, but Serenity knew better. He was watching over her, as he had become accustomed to doing, protecting her. He was always watching over her, always protecting her. If she wasn't under her father's protection at home, she was under Endymion's.

Serenity's skin tingled with heated awareness and her were cheeks flushing warm. Her heart was glowing with love and joy, and between her thighs she throbbed with heated desire as she felt herself becoming moist for him. She wanted him in the flesh, she always wanted him now she had tasted the sins of the flesh. But moments in which they could spend such time together unnoticed were fleeting and too far between. Endymion had these past few weeks taken to climbing in through her bedroom window late into the night after her parents had retired so they may be together in flesh as well as heart.

And the thrill of the danger, of being caught, seemed only to heighten the passion, the pleasure. Pleasure that was so sinfully addictive Serenity knew she would never know a time in which she was not in want for him.

Fate was kind to them in keeping their secret, but at any time it could change her sway and they would be discovered before her sixteenth birthday when she could finally ask her father to allow them to marry.

On that day, the entire world would know that she belonged to Endymion and no other.

Only a few more weeks until the celebration of her birth and her true life would begin, her life with Endymion. As she had been born to be. She was his, always and forever, she would never have it any other way. Once they were married then there would be no more need to meet in shadows under a cloak of secrecy and shadows. She would be with him for the rest of their lives, and they would be able to show their affection freely. There would be no one nor any law standing between them.

However, strangely, since she had been marked in the flesh as Endymion's, Serenity had changed, both inside and out. Inside she had become more confident and a part of her childhood innocence and naivety had been lost, surrendered freely to Endymion. She felt more of a woman now than a girl; truly Endymion had made a woman of her. Her body constantly burned for him, for his touch, his kiss, for him to fill her completely as he never failed to do, and her soul and her heart cried out for him so much louder. Being separated from him was nothing less than the worst torture.

And her body was maturing more noticeably even though Serenity could not pinpoint anything specific. Naked she had stood before her mirror and it had been as though she had glanced upon herself for the first time. Her breasts strained more noticeably against the restricting bust of her gowns, her hips more pronounced beneath her skirts and her skin was always glowing. Even her fingers were more skilled with simple tasks such as sewing.

Last week a thought had occurred to her as she had climbed into her bed. Was she with child? She was not so naïve that she did not know that children were granted in the marriage bed, a bed she had prematurely entered, and it had scared her just as greatly as it had excited her. A child, Endymion's child, growing within her womb, how happy she would be should she give Endymion a child! But she had also felt fear because their relations had to remain secret. The symptoms of a child growing in her womb could not be easily hidden. She had been around enough pregnant women to know.

However Serenity had been both disappointed and relieved when her monthly flow had come to pass. She wasn't with child and she had kept the entire episode to herself. She had decided this because of how Endymion was so protective of her; there was no knowing how he would have reacted to the news. And secondly because if she had been wrong, which she had been, she would have greatly disappointed him, and it would have broken her heart to do so.

As it was, her body's rapid changes had not escaped the attention of others. Her mother had commented frequently over the passed few weeks on the woman Serenity was quickly becoming.

However, she was gaining much more unwelcome notice from suitors, both local and strangers passing through. The number of men who were now seeking out her father and asking for her hand was growing, and as so was her overly protective love's irritation and territorial instincts to claim her as his own.

Endymion had not said in words but she had sensed it in him every time he held her, every time he looked at her. With each suitor that went to her father, the more possessive and protective Endymion became, as well as more passionate, hungry and claiming in their kisses and when he came to her bed. This both pleased and worried her. It pleased her because of how much she enjoyed both his passion and hunger for her and the primal way he claimed her when they were alone. She was his as he was hers and they both wanted the whole world to know. But once wed Serenity suspected that Endymion would try his hardest to seal her away from the world and keep all other men far from her.

But Serenity was also worried. Endymion's irritation and fury was growing, and Serenity did not know how much longer he would be able to restrain himself and keep their secret. She feared the harm that may come to him should he leap into battle with a suitor.

Even now Serenity knew that should any hint of danger to her arise, Endymion would forget their public place and charge into any action necessary to protect her. He would remove her from the danger – quietly, if it were possible – and then see her safely home after slipping unnoticed out of town.

Serenity closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Soon. Soon Endymion would not have to watch over her from afar. Soon Endymion would be able to stand beside her no matter the situation. Soon the world would know that she was Endymion's.

Soon.

Serenity opened her eyes and drew in a deep breath for calm and for her strained lungs; her gown was tighter in the bust than she was accustomed too. She had best get home and ease the mind of her love. She was done in town for the day; she had brought the flour, salt and thread her mother had sent her to town to buy.

Serenity cast Endymion's reflection one last longing glance, then turned, but realised too late that there was someone standing directly behind her. She found herself in the large hard chest of the monster of a man standing behind her, well within her personal space. It seemed that she had been too deeply buried within her thoughts of Endymion that she had not heard nor sensed the man approach her.

The man, a stranger, raised his arms to catch hold of her shoulders but Serenity quickly retreated back before he could touch her, only to now find herself backed up against the store window.

A feeling of wary unease filled her as she simultaneously realised two things. First, she was very nearly trapped between the window and the stranger who was staring lustfully down at her, or more particularly down into her cleavage, below her locket, which her tight corset made more pronounced than was proper for a young unmarried woman and second, Endymion was watching.

She could not see him pass the large and much older man, but Serenity knew Endymion was there and it would take very little for him to react to the invasion of her personal space.

She could not let Endymion betray their secret.

"Excuse me, sir." Serenity said coolly, making it clear that she did not welcome his invasion of her personal space, and she made a move to side step him.

But his thickly muscled arm flew out and the stranger's hand came to a rest on the window beside her, cutting off her escape.

Fear exploded in her chest. Serenity was accustomed to suitors, but very few became forceful or so brazen in their attentions.

This man was a stranger to her, Serenity was certain that he was not from the area. Most of those who lived in the area knew how protective her father was of her. Not as dangerously overprotective as Endymion, but greatly protective none-the-less.

The stranger moved his gaze from her chest to her face, staring at her as if he had the right to look at her in such a way, the right to stand so close and trap her against a store window in the main street of town. "I have spoken with your father, Miss Serenity. I seek to gain your hand."

Endymion was silently fuming. Serenity still could not see him but she could _feel_ it. She could sense him moving swiftly closer to her, ready to fight this large stranger to protect her. This man was twice Endymion's size, and Serenity worried for him should he engage in combat with him, but she also knew that Endymion could take care of himself. There was more to him that met the eye, something dark and dangerous. Endymion would be ruthless in defending her.

Serenity had to get away from him before Endymion acted.

Moving quickly, Serenity gracefully ducked under the stranger's imprisoning arm and took wide steps back from him, walking backwards and away, keeping her eyes on him.

Endymion stood only a few feet on the other side of the stranger, closing the distance quickly, the expression on his face was cold, dark and murderous.

Serenity had seconds before Endymion acted, her mind raced.

The stranger's attention was focused on her, his back was too Endymion. If this stranger tried anything, Endymion wouldn't hesitate to protect her and he could now do so without her between them but if Endymion lost control of himself he may reveal their secret. Serenity had to try to resolve the situation before Endymion was forced to interfere.

Serenity forced herself not to look at Endymion. She would not alert the stranger to his presence. "My father will give my hand to no man until I am of sixteen. My father loves me dearly, sir. He has sworn to leave the choice of my betrothed to me. You sir, are far too old for me."

The stranger took a step towards her, still leering at her. "You will soon find that you are mistaken in that."

Serenity had never been one to be easily swayed. When she decided something, she was set in her way, stubborn to no end, and she refused to be bullied. Especially not with her overprotective lover watching. There was too much at stake.

"I do not believe such a time shall ever come, Sir." Her voice was unusually authoritative. "Now if you will pardon me, I have chores to attend too."

And Serenity stepped to the side, to walk around him so she could walk pass Endymion in hopes that he would see that she was unharmed and the anger and desire to act would fade from his intensely furious eyes which stared darkly into the back of the stranger.

But the stranger mirrored her movement, blocking her path with his larger body.

Serenity saw something dangerous flash in Endymion's eyes and saw his fists clinch tightly. Endymion shifted his weight, about to take a step forward to interfere.

Serenity quickly took a step back and looked up into the stranger's eyes with fear, fear for Endymion and not herself. This was escalating and Endymion was seconds from acting to defend her. She forced as much authority and resolve into her voice as she was able. "Sir, my father has sworn an oath that my husband is mine to choose and let me promise you this, it will never be you! Now stand clear of my path!"

The stranger made no move to clear her path. Instead anger flashed within his eyes at her impertinence. It was clear that he was not accustomed to women who did not hold their tongue. And she definitely wasn't one. She was not a submissive timid woman. Her father had not raised her to be and Endymion would never ask her to be. The men in her life had always and always would allow her to be strong and wilful.

"How dare you! I will teach you to hold your tongue!" The stranger stepped towards her, menacingly.

In a flash, Endymion was between the stranger and her, standing proud and protective, between her and the man who had just threatened her.

When Endymion spoke, it was clear to Serenity that his fury was barely restrained. He desperately wanted to hurt this stranger who was a threat to her.

"Sir. You speak to a lady, not a scullery maid. Hold your tongue or lose it." Endymion's voice was ice cold but Serenity knew he held dangerous fire in his deep eyes. He stood tense and battle ready, he would fight to defend her without thought or hesitation. "She wishes you to be gone from her sight. A wish I shall enforce myself should you remain where you stand a moment more."

The stranger glared down at Endymion as the stranger stood slightly less than a head taller than him. "Who are you, boy, to speak to me in such a manner, boy?"

Endymion was shaking with effort to restrain his violent urges for the man who had not only looked at his Serenity as though she was one to be taken, but had also threatened her with harm.

It was not often that Endymion was challenged. His father's title usually provided a blanket of protection, not that he needed it. He could win against one stronger and larger than himself. He knew how to defend himself and he had the motivation and the determination to do so.

Serenity could see the effort, even standing behind him, it was taking for him to keep himself from attacking the stranger. He wanted to hurt the man who had threatened what was his but she couldn't let him do that. She couldn't let him get hurt or betray their secret. She couldn't lose him either way.

Subtly glancing over her shoulder, Serenity saw they were getting some attention but the spectators were a good distance away. Being careful to keep her body close to Endymion's so that no one would see, Serenity raised her hand and gently touched her palm to his lower back against his spine, communicating in that one touch what she wanted.

Endymion felt Serenity's touch burn his skin even though the many layers he wore. Her touch set his entire body alight with sensation and awareness. His already tense and aware body burst into life and he felt his anger drain from him, a feeling of peace descending over him, although the driving compulsion to protect and defend what was his remained. Keeping his body tense and battle ready, Endymion turned to logic. If it failed, he would fight for Serenity, but he knew she did not want him to fight.

And Serenity's wish he would always obey.

Endymion glared menacingly into the stranger's eyes, his gaze promising violence should he not heed his words. "My father is the governor of this province. By the word of the king, he has governance over this province. And as such it is his and my own duty to oversee the protection and safety of this town. Including the young woman you have inappropriately advanced upon. Since her father is not here, her protection falls to me. Now be gone before I have you clad in irons."

For a moment that seemed to last forever, Serenity nervously held her breath as the stranger glared darkly down into Endymion's eyes. The large man was not accustomed to being challenged, Serenity could see that. Beneath her hand, still at Endymion's back, she felt his muscle tense and ripple beneath her touch. He was ready to fight for her. He was ready to risk harm for her.

Serenity felt her heart tighten with love, fear and worry. There wasn't a lot Endymion wouldn't do for her, if there was anything at all he wouldn't do for her. And with that knowledge, Serenity prayed to the heavens above that the stranger heeded Endymion's warning and left them alone.

Some force from above must have heard her prayer because with a disgruntled grunt, the stranger turned on his heel and stalked away.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief and she felt Endymion marginally relax beneath her hand.

"Have you suffered harm, Serenity?" Endymion asked, his voice hard and strained.

Endymion was furious and on a knife's edge of losing control. He was still tense and shaking from the effort of restraining himself. He wanted to fight, he needed to act. He feared so greatly losing her and Serenity knew she must calm him before he acted rashly.

But Serenity could not do what needed to be done in the public eye. She needed to get him alone.

Looking around, Serenity noticed that all who had been watching them were turning away, going about their business before they were discovered in their observations.

"Follow me." Serenity whispered softly so no other but he could hear. She needed to get him to a place where they could be alone and Endymion could calm himself. The closest and safest place was behind the main street, in the thick trees of the woods.

Lifting her skirts, Serenity walked through the soft layer of mud around the side of the store and carefully entered the trees, all the way knowing that Endymion was only a few steps behind her. She could both hear and sense him. She could always sense him, she always knew when he was near. She couldn't begin to explain it, maybe it was her soul recognising her other half.

Serenity didn't stop, not even when the trees concealed them from praying eyes. She didn't stop until they were several hundred metres along a well used animal path in the woods. They wouldn't be overheard this deep in the woods.

The moment Serenity stopped along the path, Endymion could restrain himself no longer. He grabbed hold of her waist, firmly but gently, and spun her around to face him. He claimed her lips with a crushing kiss before she could utter a sound.

His lips covered and claimed her lips mercilessly. A part of Endymion was sorry that his kiss was not gentle. Instead his kisses were demanding and saturated in fear and desperation while fury and possessiveness radiated from his being. Endymion needed to feel her in his arms, he needed to have her respond to his kisses. He needed to know that Serenity was still his, that she wasn't harmed.

He needed her.

Serenity moaned longingly into his kiss as she wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer, to press herself harder against him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and he crushed her to him, but still she could not get close enough to him, still the kiss wasn't deep enough. She wanted more, she always wanted more of him. She wanted to be naked and wet beneath him, she wanted him buried deeply inside of her, making her his own once again and strengthening the bond between them.

Normally Endymion's kisses were far more gentle, passionate and hungry, but filled with love and need. But this time his kisses were desperate and passionate in the extreme, almost carnal. He was a starving man in the middle of the desert and she was food and water in one. She was his salvation, his only salvation and he was never going to let her go.

Endymion's tongue slipped into her mouth and Serenity lost the strength to stand but Endymion only tightened his hold on her, crushing her to him from their lips to their knees. His forceful and devilish tongue in her mouth was exploring every crevice of her mouth, provoking her own tongue to dance wildly with his. She could feel his hardening desire for her pressing demandingly into her belly and she felt herself moistening for him. She wanted him to take her, brand her as his own again and again, right here in the woods. It didn't matter where they were, they were together.

But as much as she wanted such, Serenity knew her dear beloved Endymion would never disrespect her by taking her in the middle of the woods where they may be discovered. He had said that she deserved nothing but the best of everything, she was the most precious thing in the world and he would always see that she was treated as the treasure she was.

Which, Serenity knew, translated into beds and privacy, not the woods in broad daylight.

Oh, how protective Endymion was of her. In every way, in every sense. He needed to protect her, he needed her to be safe and so Serenity allowed him to take from her now what he needed in order to calm himself. To reassure himself, to believe that she was there with him, safe and, as always, his.

As Endymion's tongue explored her mouth, his hands set about in an exploration of their own, running up and down her back, her waist and belly. Then his hands trailed up to caress the flesh of her neck and her shoulders and her arms, as if he were blindly searching her flesh for injury.

Serenity kept her palms pressed flat to his chest while he explored her body. She did not trust herself to allow her hands to roam as her lover did, and with the limited control he had over himself right now she did not want to push him. So she responded to him only when he demanded it of her. She could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath her hands and she focused on it, it was such a beautiful sound.

Endymion had such a strong heart. A heart filled with love and kindness, it was such a shame that so few were able to see it, to feel its love.

Without warning, Endymion abruptly pulled away from his claim of her lips, fury and violent urges still remained in his eyes and within him as he panted deeply, drawing in the air his deprived lungs had been denied. "I should go back and run him through!" He hissed through his teeth, his fists clinched tightly.

Serenity couldn't allow him to do that. She took hold of his face in her hands and forced him to look into her loving and promising eyes, ignoring how tight his hold around her had become. She needed to calm him.

"No! You shall do no such thing." Serenity told him firmly, before she allowed her tone to soften, to become soothing and assuring. "I am here in your arms, I am unharmed and I am yours, my Endymion. As sure as the sun will set and rise again in the morrow, I remain yours. No man can undo what we have between us."

Serenity drew in a deep breath, not daring to look away from his eyes for fear that the loss of the connection would result in the loss of his control.

"Be assured in the knowledge that my father loves me greatly and is a man of honour. He will keep his word to me. He will never force upon me a husband I do not love. The hour I turn sixteen, I will go to my father and announce that I have chosen a husband. You, my dear sweet loving Endymion. With my love for you in my eyes, he will grant you my hand."

Serenity sighed patiently as her love refused to calm, his eyes still held their fire that refused to wane. Endymion loved her so much, and because of that he feared too much. Although, Endymion was too strong willed and proud to ever show it to anyone but her.

"You must calm yourself now. I am here, I am unharmed and I am yours. I love you. You, Endymion. Always and forever. I know it is hard to bear, but until I am your wife, this is the way it must be. I know this, just as I know that I must watch Lady Beryline's flirtations and seductions upon you."

Endymion's fury faded as urgency and fear took its place as he raised his hands to her neck and cupped her there, gently holding her in his large strong but always gentle and caring hands that would face any danger for her. "Serenity, to me she means little-."

"Hush. This I know." Serenity whispered with love and trust in her eyes. She did not need to hear him say it, she knew. In her heart she knew. She would never doubt him, not knowing him as she did. He loved her and was loyal to no end. "I know she is inconsequential to you. I know I am the one with the hold upon your heart. I know you would never betray me. I trust you, as you must now return that trust. So many times you have told me that patience is what I must have. Now I must insist upon you. Only weeks remain, my love. Weeks, not months. Then you can stake your claim to my father and announce to all that I belong to you and you alone. It warms my heart that you protect me so but please, I beseech you, do not forget yourself and reveal our secret. I will have you as my husband and no other. You alone will have me to love and behold."

Endymion drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and loosen his hold on her, knowing she must be uncomfortable.

Lowering his head, Endymion rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, breathing deeply of her magical intoxicating scent as his heart filled with the love and happiness and peace only his Serenity could bring to him. "Should I ever lose you-." He didn't even want to think it.

"Hush." Serenity whispered soothingly. "I hold you in my heart, forever and always. No force will ever part us. As long as you want me, I remain yours, by your side, in your bed, for as long as you wish it so."

Endymion opened his eyes and found himself staring into her radiant, endlessly deep and love filled eyes. "A time will never come in which I will not want you in every form. I love you."

"Then I will always be here, with you, loving you. Devoted to you and to you alone." And Serenity rose up onto her toes and claimed his lips once more, this time the kiss was filled with love and burning desire, not desperation.

Behind them in the darkness of the thick woods, a dark shadow retreated silently, unnoticed by the young lovers locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes, this time calmly as the dream faded into her mind. She could still recall every detail, every word spoken, perfectly. This dream from Serenity and Endymion hadn't been filled with pain and death, despite what had occurred, Serena had the sense that it was a memory Serenity treasured. Not the stranger threatening her but how Endymion had defended her, how he had been there watching over her and of course their passionate stolen kisses in the woods afterwards.

At the time Endymion and Serenity had believed that they'd been alone, but they hadn't been. There had been someone, male or female she hadn't been able to tell as they had been hidden in shadow, but there had definitely been someone there.

Had they ever discovered this?

Throwing aside her heavy covers, Serena rose from her warm bed and forced herself to ignore the chilling cold of the early Saturday morning and crossed her room to her dresser where Serenity's chest sat on her dresser. Serenity's locket was still around her neck – she hadn't taken it off since Darien had insisted that she wear it – and with Endymion's wedding ring and Serenity's handkerchief in Darien's procession, only the journal and Serenity's wedding band remained inside.

Darien believed that the locket would help keep her safe, that it would help Serenity and Endymion watch over her, and she hoped the same of Endymion's wedding ring and Serenity's handkerchief.

Taking out Serenity's journal, Serena flicked through until she found the entry for January 4th 1643. The date of the memory. Reading the entry for the second time – the first being the morning they had discovered the chest – Serena knew she wouldn't find what she was looking for, but she'd had to be certain she hadn't missed it.

No. There was no mention of Serenity noticing anyone else there. She would have mentioned if she'd suspected that they'd been discovered.

But they had been. Someone had seen them. Someone had known. Someone had discovered the truth only two weeks before Serenity and Endymion had been murdered. Was this connected? Had this person, who had discovered Serenity and Endymion's secret, had a hand in their deaths?

Finally they had something new but wasn't much to go on. All Serena had been able to make out was a shadow that had retreated while Serenity and Endymion had been preoccupied.

Serena ran her fingers over the locket around her neck, stroking it gently. Serenity had been wearing it in the dream. Serenity had always worn it. Except for the night Serenity had died, it hadn't been around her neck then.

Which was the reason it had survived to be around her neck now. If Serenity had been wearing it that night, it would have been taken from her.

Had Serenity secretly suspected that something terrible was coming? Was that why she hadn't worn it that night, leaving it behind for Endymion to find and bury in the chest?

Frustrated, Serena ended the line of thought, knowing that the answer weren't going to magically appear.

Instead, Serena turned her focus back to what the dream had given her.

This dream had been important, the unknown person who'd witnessed Serenity and Endymion's words of love had to be connected to their murder. Why else would Serenity and Endymion show them this, unless it was the stranger who had caused their downfall? But that seemed so unlikely; the stranger wouldn't have had the sway over the town that was needed to convince the people to murder an innocent young woman without trail.

There was something they were missing, Serena could feel it. She only wished she _knew_ what it was. She had a feeling that whatever it was that she was missing was the key to solving everything and breaking the curse.

They needed to find the truth. Serenity had been murdered, someone had wanted her dead and had spread the belief that she had been a witch.

Why? What had been their motive that had been strong enough to drive them to kill Serenity?

Serena sighed deeply, frustrated and confused. So many questions, but as always, so few answers.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, which was unusual for Willowson. The sun was shining brightly in the deep blue sky above, warming the day deliciously. The gentle warm breeze was relaxing and the park around them was in full bloom, from the lush green grass beneath their feet to the flowers of all sizes and colours open to the sun's life-giving rays. Beautiful, healthy, tall trees with leaves dancing in the breeze were scattered around the park, including many species of willow trees, including a beautiful old weeping willow Serena and her boyfriend were nestled beneath, the long swaying weeping branches providing a thick curtain around them, giving them plenty of privacy in a public place.

Serena couldn't remember feeling as happy as she was right now, and not just today but for the past few weeks. Maybe it was because she'd never been in love like this before. She was more than content, more than happy, she felt as though she was glowing. She wanted to purr from the energising sensation of it. She felt so happy, so loved and safe and protected where she sat with Darien practically curled around her. Her head rested against Darien's hard warm chest, just above his heart, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment. She could hear and feel his heartbeat beneath her. It was so soothing, like only a mother's loving voice should be.

Darien was sitting comfortably against the trunk of the old willow. His head rested back against the soft bark of the trunk, his legs parted so Serena could sit between them, more laying against him than leaning back against him. His legs were bent at the knees, his feet pulled back towards him, his knees pointed at the canopy above, and his feet resting flat on the ground by her knees. He really did have long, muscled legs and thighs. Matching the rest of him. Serena was resting her arms on his strong toned thighs, like she would on the armrests of an armchair. A hard warm armchair that she loved.

Darien had his strong arms wrapped loosely around her waist, his hands resting limply against her stomach. His hold was loose and relaxed but the way he held her was so possessive and protective, betraying just how much he cherished her, just how much he loved her . . .

If this was what being in love was like, then Serena never wanted to be without it. How had she lived her entire life without knowing this? Simply being in his arms made her feel so peaceful and warm and cherished that nothing in the world, no evil darkness could ever make her feel any other way, as long as she was with him. When Darien touched her, her skin tingled and her heart purred with delight. In Darien's arms, everything was right and perfect and she knew now that she could never again be without this feeling, be without him. He was the centre of her life now, the sun she revolved around which gave her life and light in the surrounding darkness, and she would die without him. It was intense and extreme but no less the truth. If there was such a thing as true love and soulmates then that's what this was, but those words sounded so empty and meaningless in comparison to what she was feeling in her heart. No words could ever describe what she was feeling. It was all warm glowing emotion that blazed with a fierce intensity that could never be overcome. This was the kind of love that all girls dreamed of but so few ever found. This was the kind of love that lasted beyond a single lifetime, into an endless eternity. Let the stars in heaven crumble into time, their love would survive even that.

They had been sitting as they were for over an hour. Early this morning, before her parents or brother was out of bed, he'd picked her up.

After Serena had left a note explaining that she was spending the day with Darien. The last thing she wanted to do was to give her parents just cause to ground her. She suspected that they would jump at any opportunity to keep her away from Darien.

Serena had run through last night's dream, that was still fresh in her mind, so many times since she had woken, searching for what she knew she was missing, but they'd yet to speak of it because they hadn't started with words. No, Darien had, without delay, pulled her close for a passion-filled kiss that left no doubt in her mind that he'd missed her during the long hours of the night they'd been apart and that he wanted her, with a burning desire.

She'd kissed him back just as hungrily. All of this – the love, the need, the sexual hunger – should have felt new to her but it didn't. It felt like she'd been doing this all of her life but at the same time it still held all the excitement of a new love. Maybe it was because of Serenity and Endymion's connection with them or maybe, just maybe, her life hadn't begun until she'd met him.

It had taken Darien a full fifteen minutes of kissing her – he'd kept his hands firmly above her neckline to her great disappointment – until he'd been able to tear himself away from her to start the car.

In the end it had been for the best since they were still parked outside of her parent's house. Tinted windows or not if her parents had woken up, there was no way they'd have reacted positively to the sight of them making out so passionately.

Arriving at the park, Darien had known exactly where he'd wanted to take her. He'd taken her hand gently in his own and had lead her through the park to the most secluded corner and had led her under the canopy of the weeping willow to a place where they would easily have some privacy. Darien had confessed that he hadn't been there since his mother had died. It had been her favourite place in the park.

Now it was hers too.

Darien had pulled her down to sit with him but he hadn't kissed her and she'd been content to just lie in his strong arms and enjoy each other's company.

In that timeless hour, there had been nothing outside of each other and their own private world under the weeping willow. There was no Endymion and Serenity, no curse, no dreams from three hundred and fifty years ago. There was only each other and the bubble of happiness and love that surrounded and consumed them.

In this moment, everything was perfect.

With a happy, feminie purr escaping her lips, Serena stretched pleasurably as she lifted her hands from his thighs and slid them to his forearms. She gently and slowly ran her hands down his arms, feeling the hard toned muscle beneath her delicate fingers. She travelled along his arms until she reached his hands.

Darien lifted his hands from her stomach, caught her hands in his own from above, and he gently entwined her fingers within his own. Serena could feel his finger tips gently stroking the palms of her hands and she found herself leaning back, pressing herself harder against his solid chest.

"I'm in heaven." Serena purred as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to one side so she could look up into his face.

Darien was smiling warmly down at her, his eyes alive with sparkling happiness and an intense emotion that Serena knew was love. He may not have been able to say the words but she knew. He'd told her every other possible way. "Wherever you are, then so am I. So I guess I too am in heaven."

Serena smiled lovingly up at him. He was so charming; her heart never stood a chance against not falling for him. Even if Serenity and Endymion hadn't brought them together, her heart always would've been his. She was certain that he would've found a way to take her heart from her sooner or later. For lack of a better word, this – their being together – was fate.

Instead of answering his words, Serena brought their linked hands to her lips and she tenderly kissed the back of both of his hands as they held her own. His hands were so large, so strong that they could have easily crushed her much smaller, more delicate hands but he was always so gentle with her. They were hands that had twice saved her life and would always protect her, always keep her safe. Whatever was happening around them, Serena truly was unafraid. She honestly believed that as long as he was there with her, nothing ever could or ever would happen to her. She worried for him but she trusted that he'd never leave her and he wouldn't. As long as he had a choice, Darien would be with her. Just as Endymion had been with Serenity until she'd been stolen from him.

Darien, their hands still linked, wrapped both their arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. "You mean so much to me Serena, I-." His voice was thick with emotion and fear.

"I know." Serena whispered softly. He didn't need to say it, she could feel it.

Serena turned her head and pressed her cheek and ear into his chest so she could hear his heart once more. A heart that belonged to her. He didn't need to tell her. It was hard for him to say, she knew, because of his mother, and that was alright with her. She wouldn't make him say the words. "Darien, believe me. I know."

The light, carefree, happy atmosphere around them had faded into something else and Serena knew it was time to turn to other matters that unfortunately did exist outside of their own little world. Things they couldn't ignore forever. They had to return to reality.

Serena knew Darien feared hurting her like his father had hurt his mother. He hadn't said it but she'd gotten the impression that he'd watched his mother slowly die of a broken heart when his father had betrayed her. Darien knew now that his mother had died because of the curse. At least that was what he wanted so desperately to believe. That the curse had made his father unfaithful to his mother.

That was one of the main reasons Darien wanted so desperately to break this curse. He didn't want to repeat his parent's fate with her. If only he believed, as Serena did, that her faith in him, her trust and their love, was so much stronger than what his parent's love and devotion had been.

No curse could ever be stronger than the love they shared.

"Last night-."

"Yeah." Darien cut her off as he drew in a deep breath. He did not release his hold on her in the slightest even though the mood had changed, become grave. "It was just over a week before the willow died. Two weeks before Serenity was murdered." It hadn't been said but they'd _known_ the date.

"Do you think it had anything to do with her murder?" Serena asked him, sadness and empathy for Serenity and Endymion in her tone. She really did feel so close to Serenity and Endymion now, and she felt real burning sorrow for them and the tragedy that had been their story. Their love.

"I don't know if the stranger had anything to do with it." Darien said doubtfully. He'd given the dream a great deal of thought, Serena knew. Darien believed that ending the curse would make her safe. He wouldn't stop until the curse was broken, he wouldn't stop until whatever or whoever was after her was gone.

"The way Endymion defended her so openly and fiercely in public." Darien sounded just as indecisive as she felt, all they had were conclusions and brief flashes of past events. "Maybe someone caught onto them then, or the shadow in the woods was someone who didn't want them to be together. Either way, someone wanted Serenity dead and they tricked the town into believing she was a witch."

"You think someone intentionally set the town against her?" Serena asked, shocked even though she'd considered the same thing herself. Serenity had been so pure and kind it was hard to believe that she'd had serious enemies. Who could possibly have hated Serenity that much that they'd wanted her dead?

"It's possible." Darien said, taking a breath and a moment to think. "Think about it. Endymion was the most sought after man in the entire village. He was the son of the governor and he was set to inherit his family's wealth and title, making him the richest man in hundreds of miles. And then Serenity caught his eye, the daughter of a much poorer man who practically gave her free rein over who she'd marry. If someone saw them and realised they were in love, then maybe they were jealous enough to want to get her out of the way. I don't think they intended for Endymion to die. No matter how close he was to Serenity, he never would've been killed along with her. His father's protection was too strong. Endymion's father may or may not have loved his only son, but Endymion was an only child, the only heir, his father would have made the village pay dearly if they'd killed him too and the village knew it."

The possible – and probable – motive made sense but the dream had given very little clue as to who had been hidden in the shadows watching them. Whoever it was had most likely been the one who'd brought about their tragic fate, but who had hated one or both of them so much? Serenity and Endymion had been so wrapped up in each other, so blind to everything else but each other, that they hadn't noticed they hadn't been alone that day. They hadn't realised their secret had been discovered.

"According to the records we found, Endymion's father moved away after Endymion died, taking his wealth and all the jobs he created with him." Darien went on grimly. "The town barely survived. It nearly destroyed Little Willow. It was generations before the town recovered. And so many suffered."

Tears filled Serena's eyes as she watched Serenity burn while Endymion was forced to watch, fill her vision. She could see it all as clearly as she had in her dreams. "Endymion would have died to save her."

Instantly, Darien's comforting arms tightened around her, offering her comfort by reminding her that he was there with her. "Yes, he would have." He whispered down into her ear as he laid his cheek on the top of her head. "He suffered what no man should have had too. He watched the woman he loved with all his heart die screaming before his eyes, helpless to save her. I can still feel his pain, his agony as my own. The moment he knew she was dead, he wanted to throw himself into the flames to follow her into death. To die with her but he was denied even that."

Darien's arms tightened again around her, this time more noticeably. Any tighter and Serena would have difficulty breathing. She knew Darien was seeing Serenity burn in his mind's eye but it was her face that he was seeing twisted in agony as the flames consumed her. Darien wasn't watching Serenity burn. He was watching _her_, Serena,burn alive. And the knowledge that he'd already saved her from two freak accidents – that she wouldn't have survived without his intervention – was weighing heavily on his mind.

Darien feared losing her. He feared watching her die as Endymion had watched Serenity die.

Sometimes it was freaky how well she could read him.

Serena gave him what he needed. A moment to reassure himself that she was there in his arms, safe and sound. That she was still there with him and to accept that she wasn't going anywhere.

Serena remained still and silent until she became too uncomfortable. "Darien? I can't feel my fingers."

Instantly Darien released her hands, uncurling his fingers from hers, and loosening his hold on her.

Serena flexed her blotchy red and white fingers as blood once again ran freely through her hands. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to lose any fingers, she folded her legs beneath her and turned in his arms to face him. She raised one hand to rest the centre of his chest, placing it over his heart, and looked up into his eyes, searching the deep emotion-filled depths.

Serena saw his fear. Fear that he was going to lose her, fear that something was going to happen to her that he couldn't save her from. Fear that he would one day hurt her like his father had hurt his mother. There were other emotions displayed in his eyes that she could read as easily as a children's book. There was a resolve in his eyes, a protective resolve, the same that had been there since the Chemistry Lab explosion. He was worried and unsure. And he was in love with her. That she could see above everything else he held in his eyes.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the emotions were gone, hidden from her.

"You won't lose me as Endymion lost Serenity." Serena promised with all the conviction she could summon. She had intended for her voice to sound certain with reassurance and promise but it had come out sounding more like a prayer. "And I know you'll never be your father."

"But if I am?" Darien asked fearfully.

Serena stared deeper into his eyes, as good as Darien was at keeping his emotions from his eyes, he couldn't hide the truth from her. They had a connection between them that she didn't understand and she didn't need too. It was there and it was strong, as steady between them as if it had always been there, since the day they'd been born.

Serena gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. "As long as you want me in your life, as long as I live, I am yours. No matter what happens. Should you betray me, I will forgive you. One time. One betrayal. I am yours but whether or not you are mine is your choice. I won't call you mine if you don't want to be. If you betray me more than once, it'll be clear that you no longer want me."

Serena bit her lip before she went on, unsure as to whether or not she should speak the words left on her tongue. She didn't want to add to his guilt, but at the same time she had to make him understand.

"I thought you'd betrayed me once and it so nearly ended me." Serena whispered emotionally. "To endure that a second time would be unbearable, but a third time would be the death of me for sure."

Darien wanted so desperately to assure her that he'd never betray her but how could he? He wouldn't lie to her. He didn't know what his future held and he was his father's son, how much so he didn't know. His father had loved his mother, at least at one time, Darien couldn't deny that. And yet his father had so effortlessly betrayed his mother so horribly that his betrayal had cost her life. The last thing Darien wanted to do was to betray Serena, to hurt her in any way, shape or form, let alone to hurt her like that, to break her heart, but the curse over the town had already shown its pull.

Darien had no doubt that it had been the curse that had brought Serena and her family back to Willowson, although he had yet to speak his beliefs to Serena. He didn't want her to find out that her father's near fatal accident may have been because of the curse.

The curse had already destroyed his family, taken his mother's life, Darien wasn't going to let that happen to Serena's family. He knew how much Serena loved her parents and her brother and he would assure that nothing happened to something so precious to her. He would break the curse before anything could happen to Serena or her family or anyone else she loved.

Darien quickly turned his thoughts back to the words Serena had said before she caught wind of his thoughts through his eyes. She had a way of reading his thoughts through his eyes.

"I will always want you." Darien cupped her cheek quickly as firm conviction filled his hardening eyes. "I will always be yours. I won't betray you. I can't risk losing you again. It would kill me too to lose you."

Her smile widened, becoming more cheerful. "Then what is there to worry about?"

For a long moment Darien only stared into her eyes, searching, for what Serena assumed was any doubt in her words but he would find none because she felt none.

Before Darien could think about it too deeply, Serena changed the subject. As delightful as it was to sit here all day with him, doing nothing but basking in each other's arms, they had actually come here to do something other than make out – even though they hadn't technically gotten around to that. Yet.

"So, do you have any idea how to break this curse?"

Darien knew what she was doing. Serena didn't want him doubting her promise to him because she didn't. He wanted so much in that moment to tell her how much he loved her but the words always became stuck in his throat. He didn't doubt that he loved her but there was something that was stopping him from saying the words. Maybe it was his parents and the soul deep fear he carried that he'd curse her with his mother's fate by telling her how much he loved her.

But right now, as hard as it was for him, they had to focus on the curse. They had to break it so they could be together without the fear of betrayal hanging over them.

And considering all the resources they had, it was surprising that they didn't know much about the curse at all. They, in part, knew what had happened all those years ago, what had began it but they didn't know any of the specifics of the curse other than it made lovers unfaithful and that no one could leave the town for long without dying or coming into serious danger of dying.

Serenity and Endymion had showed them why the curse had been cast over the town but they had no clue exactly how the curse had been cast and the magic behind it. They knew the exact date Serenity had been murdered and Endymion had taken his life. They knew that the town had suffered afterwards and had tried to cover it up, and they had almost succeeded, if Endymion hadn't hidden Serenity's journal. It was the one piece of evidence that could reveal the truth but would that be enough to end the curse?

What they needed was to find out the exact specifics of the curse, but how? It wasn't like they had been required to submit any paperwork to the town authorities in order to cast the curse.

"No." Darien told her softly, disappointed and frustrated. "I have no idea. Maybe we have no choice but to wait until Endymion and Serenity give us some more clues. We know what the curse does but there's nothing that I can find that can help us figure out how to break it. As far as I can tell, Endymion was the one who was responsible for the curse, but he doesn't mention any specific way to break it."

"'_But I grant this one mercy in Serenity's name, should an end be earned with the proclamation of the truth, then let it only end where it began'._" Serena repeated Endymion's words from Serenity's journal from memory. "_'A proclamation of truth'_."

"I think it means the truth has to be revealed, but how? We know the truth, but it doesn't seem to be enough." Darien mumbled, thinking aloud rather than addressing her. "_'And let it only end where it began'_. Where _what_ began exactly?"

"Could it be the clearing?" Serena suggested. "Maybe it means where Endymion and Serenity's love began. In the clearing that was their sanctuary."

"It could be anywhere." Darien told her dejectedly. "Until we know what it was that Endymion meant when he said 'where it had begun'. We need more information."

"So there's nothing we can do until they give it to us."

Darien knew that Serena was right but he didn't like it one bit. Every second it took them to solve this was another second that Serena was in danger. Something wanted her gone, and he sensed that whatever it was wasn't going away and wasn't going to give up. He needed to end this, he needed to break the curse but Serena had been right when she'd said that there was nothing they could do until Endymion and Serenity gave them more to go on.

They knew that in the 1600's Serenity and Endymion had fallen in love and had kept their love a secret until a few weeks before Serenity's sixteenth birthday when someone had seen them together. Two weeks later Serenity had been taken from her bed in the middle of the night and burned alive for the crime of witchcraft for which she had been innocent. Unable to live without her, Endymion had taken his own life but not before burying a chest filled with the treasures that had been important to him and Serenity. With his dying wish Endymion had somehow cast a curse over Little Willow, that no lovers would ever remain faithful to love. After Endymion's suicide, his father had moved away from Little Willow and the town had suffered financially. It had very nearly destroyed the cursed town.

And now the spirits of Endymion and Serenity were reaching out to them from beyond the grave for help. Help to bring the truth that had been buried so long ago, to light and finally break the curse over the town.

And Darien had to break the curse before Serena lost her life, just as Serenity had centuries ago. He wasn't going to watch Serena die as Endymion had watched Serenity die. He had to do something, but what? He still had no idea how to break this curse. Endymion had written in Serenity's journal that the truth had to be known and it had to be put to an end where it had begun. Where what had begun? And what had to happen in the place that it had begun?

It was confusing and frustrating! He needed to end this now! It was dragging on too long! It was almost as if whatever evil was after Serena was just waiting for him to let down his guard so it could get passed him to get to her.

And Darien couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't_ let that happen. He loved her too much. He couldn't lose her, he _wouldn't_ lose her, not for anything.

"Darien!" Serena squeaked breathlessly. "Can't breathe!"

Darien blinked dumbly, snapped out of his thoughts by Serena's struggling in his arms. He looked down at her and it hit him like a slap in the face that he was holding her around the waist too tightly.

Darien released his hold on her completely and Serena drew in a much needed deep breath into her deprived lungs before she turned and looked into his concerned eyes.

Serena's chest ached a little from the lack of oxygen when Darien's hold around her had become to constricting but she ignored it. She was fine and much more concerned about Darien. What had he been thinking that had consumed him so completely that he hadn't noticed that he was squeezing the breath out of her?

"What in God's name were you thinking about?" Serena asked, searching his eyes for the answer.

Darien stared into her eyes for a long time, the emotions in his eyes too chaotic for Serena to identity, before he turned away from her and drew in a deep breath. "I'd better get you home."

And Darien gently pushed her away from him enough for him to rise to his feet and step away from her.

Serena watched, studying him. Whatever Darien had been thinking, he didn't want her to know about it. Whatever it was, it had been intense and had filled him with hard determination. The way he'd zoned out and had tightened his hold around her had to be either anger or fierce determination and Serena was sure that she hadn't seen anger in his eyes.

Serena watched as Darien, who now stood over her, extended his hands to her to help her to her feet, but instead of putting her hands into his, Serena looked up until she found his eyes. As always, his love her for her was there, but what had been there seconds before was now gone, carefully concealed from her.

She'd been right. There was something he didn't want her to know. And that was alright. Serena trusted him as much as she loved him. Darien would never do anything that would hurt her in any way and that made it so easy to trust him. Putting her hands in his, Serena let him gently pull her to her feet.

Being with him today had been so wonderful, so peaceful, so perfect. Things had changed between them since they'd slept together. Everything had seemed to settle into place. There were no doubts or uncertainties about their relationship anymore and the sexual burning heat was still as hot and as painfully yearning as ever, but it seemed to be far more manageable now. She'd been right in that everything between them was cemented and now that it was, there was no need for doubts or insecurities.

It was just them.

The thought brought a smile to her lips. It felt so liberating, so safe and so right. It was just them.

Serena raised her hand to his chest and fiddled with a button on his shirt, her smile taking on a suggestive tone as she turned her attention to the always boiling sexual awareness between them. She always wanted him now and she had no qualms around making him aware of that fact. Being with him felt so right, so natural, that she had no hesitations about jumping into bed with him now.

"You know, I don't have to be home for another few hours." Serena whispered silkily.

Serena couldn't help but feel a little smug – among other things – as she watched the irises of Darien's eyes expand and his breathing pick up a little.

It seemed that Darien had gotten her point.

* * *

It was enormous.

That was the first thing that came to mind when she first saw Darien's home. Serena knew Darien's family had money – how much didn't matter to her – but she hadn't guessed that he was _this_ wealthy!

It was a mansion; the term 'house' just didn't suit what she was staring up at. Four stories high – plus more than enough room for an attic – and at least ten times as wide as her own home. It should have seemed out of place in the middle of the gloomy woods, but somehow it wasn't. Neat and well-kept gardens surrounded the house, the lawn vast and without imperfection; the thick dark woods kept far away from the house. The white with dark brown trimmings and roof were so grand that the house should've been the home of the president or someone equally famous and rich, not Darien.

It wasn't until her door opened that Serena realised Darien had not only turned off the engine, but had gotten out of the car and had opened her door. She'd been in such awe of the house that she'd become oblivious to everything else.

Darien reached inside, took hold of Serena's delicate hand and helped her from the car as she continued to stare, open-mouthed, up at the house. He'd been – and still was – nervous about bringing her to his house. Not because of what they'd soon be doing inside the house but because he'd had no idea how she was going to react to the sight of it. He'd never brought any girl here before; he didn't even like bringing Andrew here.

Yes, the house was the largest and grandest in the area but it hadn't felt like home in a long time and he was worried how Serena's opinion of him was going to change. She'd had a vague idea of how expensive his car was but seeing the house really made it clear as to just how much money his family had. Serena didn't care about money, that he knew, but was this going to intimidate her or was she going to want to see everything because she'd never seen anything like this before?

Darien had no idea how Serena was going to react to seeing his 'home'.

It took another minute for the amazement to pass, but once it did, Serena started to see more than just a grand mansion. She slowly became aware of something that she was feeling, she couldn't put a name to it but it wasn't a happy emotion. It felt cold and unwelcoming.

Darien kept his hold on her hand as he walked them to the door. Serena didn't miss the deep breath Darien exhaled before he opened the door and stepped back to let her enter first.

He was nervous. Why, Serena couldn't understand.

Feeling Darien release her hand so she could enter, Serena turned her attention to what was in front of her. At first, all she saw was darkness but gradually her eyes adjusted to dim light.

Slowly, Serena stepped inside.

It was so beautiful. Everything was dark varnished wood – what kind she didn't know, she wasn't that kind of smart – the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the staircase, even the furniture spread around the outside of the room was made of the same dark texture. Under her feet lay a heavy, dark red rug with golden patterns reaching out in every direction. Carpeting, the same shade of dark red as the rug under her feet, layered both grand staircases that bracketed the foyer. Paintings works of art, that looked old, neatly littered the walls.

Two stories above their heads, a chandelier hung low from the ceiling and dim wall lights lined the walls all around the room.

Even with all the lights, the room was still dim and filled with shadows, as if it were night instead of late afternoon.

Serena had the feeling that day or night, this was how the mansion always was. Dark, dreary and empty. Now she understood what the feeling had been that she'd felt outside. Sadness. This place was filled with sadness and the longing of happy times long since past. Ghosts of memories hung heavily in the air, long forgotten but greatly missed.

This wasn't a home. It was a house. There were no signs of warmth or even any sign of any female presence in the room, and most probably the rest of the house would be the same, Serena knew. The awe and wonder that had first taken hold of her at the sight of the house was gone and now only sadness and a dreary sense of loneliness that radiated the house remained.

This was where Darien lived? Suddenly Serena understood a whole lot more who Darien had been before she'd come into his life. She understood now why he'd been the way he'd been. He'd been lonely and unhappy and afraid, but he'd learned to hide it well, more than likely at a young age.

"Well, this is home." Darien said awkwardly, as if it were something to be ashamed of.

At his tone, Serena turned and looked up into his eyes. Darien wasn't looking at her but he wasn't hiding his eyes from her either. The way he was standing wasn't with his usual pride, strength and confidence. That air he carried around him that screamed that nothing could touch him was gone. Instead Darien's shoulders drooped as if in defeat and there was vulnerability radiating from him.

It broke her heart. What was it about this house that changed him from a strong, determined solider to a little, awkward boy who didn't have any faith or confidence in himself? Was this the boy he'd once been? Was this the boy, the part of him that had lost his mother so suddenly at such a young age?

Serena wanted so much to heal him, to take away his pain, but she couldn't think of the right thing to say. He knew that she loved him and he knew that she'd never leave him, at least not while she had any say in the matter, what else was there that she could do to bring back the strong Darien and rid him of this pain?

The silent seconds passed as they stared into each other's eyes, until eventually Serena gave up trying to find the words to say and she reached for his hand, wrapping her tiny fingers around his larger ones.

There was strength in him, inside and out, but right now it seemed that his physical strength was much stronger than his inner strength. He didn't realise it, but it was his pain and his loss that had made him so strong in all respects. He felt fear, like anyone else, but for her he'd overcome it. He'd risked his life – twice – to save her life without any thought for himself and he'd been strong enough to push back his fear and allow himself to fall in love with her.

The tragedy was that Serena didn't think that Darien even realised just how strong he was, just how deserving of her he was.

Darien could see it in her eyes, as he'd feared he would. Serena hadn't been taken in by the splendour and size of his house and his father's obvious wealth, at least not for long. It had only taken her a few minutes to see past the icing and see what really lay beneath.

A dark empty house that he felt no attachment to.

But Darien saw no pity in her eyes, as he'd expected. Instead he saw sadness, understanding and love. He could see it in her eyes. She didn't pity him but she was feeling the sadness he'd carried with him for most of his life, the sadness that was trapped inside this house. And she wanted to help him, to take it away from him, she just didn't know how.

And Darien felt it again. The urge, the need, to tell her that he loved her with all his heart. To tell her that he loved her for everything that she was and everything she wasn't. That he loved her kindness and her smile; that he loved the way she loved him and that he loved her for not pitying him. He loved her for not wanting him only for the money he'd one day inherit.

But again something was stopping him from saying the words out loud. What was it? Darien could sense it inside of him, and it was strong. It was made up of fear and something else he didn't have a hope of putting a name to. He wanted to say it and she deserved to hear it. She deserved so much, the least of which was to hear the words, to know that he loved her more than anything else, more than should be possible.

Sighing in defeat, Darien carefully hid everything he was feeling and displaying in his eyes and he pulled her towards the stairs to the left that would lead them to his bedroom on the third floor. The same bedroom he'd had his entire life.

Serena followed silently behind him, never letting go of his hand.

As they ascended the staircase leading from the second to the third floor, Serena trusted Darien to guide her safely while she looked around. The house was so much the same to what she'd already seen. Grand and expensive, and cold, dark and empty.

How could anyone live in a house like this? She couldn't understand it. All her middle class life, her home had been a home. No matter what house it had been in, it had been a home filled with light and colour and life. It had been a place to laugh, play and be creative. Where her mother had tried to teach her to cook and her father had read her stories before she'd gone to bed. A place where she could feel safe and truly be herself. A place where she could always find a shoulder to cry on and have her tears wiped away.

It seemed that Darien hadn't had that after his mother had died. This house still mourned her death.

"This is my room." Serena heard Darien say softly, just as grim and awkward as he'd sounded down stairs.

Serena turned her attention to what was ahead of them in time to see Darien open a set of double doors and step into the room. She followed a second behind, stepping into the room just as Darien flicked on the bedside and wall lamps.

The style of the room was identical to the rest of the house. Dark varnished floors, walls and ceiling, with plush dark rugs on the floors, but the feeling was different. It felt like Darien, it was Darien. Dark and magnificent, but safe and warm. It felt as if this room had known happiness and love once upon a time and it hadn't been completely forgotten.

Physically, the room was enormous and so was everything in it. Darien's bed was the largest she'd ever seen, easily able to hold five people comfortably. The main rug in the centre of the room covered nearly a quarter of the floor and there even appeared to be a balcony or terrace on the other side of the room. Large, arched French glass doors allowed a little natural light into the room. Heavy deep red drapes framed the doors and windows.

And that was when Serena saw the painting, a portrait.

Instantly drawn to it, Serena walked to it, unable to take her eyes off of it. It wasn't the mastery or skill or even the vibrant colours that drew her to it. It was the image that the artist had captured so flawlessly.

Serena stared into the beautiful face of the portrait and saw Darien's familiar warm eyes staring back at her, looking at her with love and happiness within them.

Truly Darien had his mother's eyes, and that was not all he had of his mother. The woman in the portrait had thick black hair that lay on her shoulders and wisped down to the top of her bust. She was so beautiful, as beautiful as Darien was handsome. As she stared down from the portrait, Serena could feel the love and caring the woman had carried within her that the artist had achieved at capturing the best it could be on paper.

Darien had loved his mother dearly, from that Serena knew that the woman in the portrait had been a wonderful and loving mother, but looking at her image now, Serena could finally understand just how much Darien had lost when his mother had died.

Serena also understood just how much Darien needed her. There had been a time when Darien had been young that he'd known unconditional love and caring, but he'd lost that when he'd lost his mother. After her death, he had pretended, for a long time, that he didn't need anyone in his life who loved him. Who cared for him. He had pretended to believe it until he'd actually come to believe it.

And then she had come into his life. She had returned to his life what he'd lost the day his mother had died. He loved and cared for her, but he needed her as well. Needed her in a way similar to the way he'd needed his mother. He needed someone who loved him unconditionally and devotedly. He needed to know that someone would miss him if he were gone, someone who would remember him as more than the handsome son of a wealthy man.

And even more Darien needed a reason to live, not just exist.

Serena sensed movement behind her a moment before Darien's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she was pulled back against his solid form. Instantly Serena relaxed into him.

Darien feared and believed that he'd betray her, that he'd fall to the sway of the curse and be unfaithful, but he didn't understand what she did. She understood how much he loved and how much he needed her. She understood that he was incapable of ever betraying her. She had faith and trust in him but she would have to teach him to have faith and trust in himself. Darien was the only one who didn't trust him.

"What do you think?" Darien whispered into her ear, his warm breath gently tickling her ear and the side of her face.

Serena pondered the question for a silent moment before she answered. "I know you need me in more ways than even you know."

For a brief moment, Darien tensed behind her in reaction to her words, but then he relaxed and his hold around her tightened slightly, transforming the embrace from intimate to possessive. He brushed his lips against her throat, forcing her to suppress a moan of pleasure and wanting.

"I need you always, in every conceivable way." Darien whispered against the delicate sensitive flesh of her neck.

'_I know.'_ Serena whispered silently to herself. She wanted to say the words aloud but Darien had to learn them for himself. He needed to trust in his love and loyalty to her. There was so much fear in him, fear that he'd betray her and she'd leave him. He didn't believe that she loved and needed him as much as he did her, or that he was strong enough to resist the pull of the curse. But one day he would. One day he would trust himself and what they had. He'd saved her life and in return she would save him, in every way she possibly could. "Your mother was so beautiful." Serena whispered, meaning to change the subject.

Darien was silent for a long time as he stared up at the portrait of his mother. "Yes, she was."

"You have her eyes." Serena told him as she stared into the familiar eyes of the portrait, focusing only on her eyes. "Filled with so much love that they sparkle with the intensity of it."

Darien was silent, but his sadness was deafening. Her words had made him sad as his mind once again became saturated with the pain of his past. Serena could feel it. He missed his mother so much. He'd loved her very much and he'd needed her. A part of him still needed her.

This wasn't a pain she could take away so easily, instead Serena decided to change the subject. "Your home is so-."

"This isn't my home." Darien cut her off with a resolute tone. "My home is wherever you are. I could have not a single cent to my name and I'd still be the richest man in the world because I have you."

And he meant it, that Serena knew without a doubt as her heart swelled and raced with love, love for him. He cared for nothing in this world the way he cared for her. He would give up all else for her and that touched her in a way that was beyond any description that could be portrayed by words.

Serena turned in his arms and looked up into the eyes he'd inherited from his beloved mother. She owed the world to Serenity and Endymion for bringing them together, for helping them fall in love. Things would have certainly been different if Serenity and Endymion hadn't interfered. Darien was not someone who loved easily. He never would've put himself – emotionally anyway – on the line to be with her without their encouragement, but what they were feeling now was theirs and theirs alone. It was too strong, too intense and too personal to belong to someone else. What she was feeling was hers and it was for Darien, not for Endymion.

Darien was leaning down towards her, intent to kiss her but before his lips could cover hers, Serena stepped back, pulling out of his embrace. Like the gentle and always devoted man he was, he released her.

Darien looked down at her, troubled and worried, Serena could see it on his face. He did not understand why she'd pulled away from him. It wasn't often that she refused a kiss from him. In fact, had she ever? Well, since they'd started dating at least.

With a mischievous grin on her lips and love in her eyes, Serena turned her back to him and walked away from him towards his bed, swaying her hips enticingly. Without looking back at him, Serena crawled into the middle of his huge soft bed; the smooth velvet bedspread caressed her heated sensitive skin. She could even feel the sensation through her clothing as the two fabrics rubbed against one another. It felt so sensuous, so sexy, and all because she knew Darien wanted her with a fiery passion that was burning her from the inside out.

As seductively as she was able, with her limit experience, Serena gracefully and sensually – she hoped – rolled onto her back and laid her small body down on the soft bed.

Through heavy thick lashes, Serena gave him an inviting look, issuing an age old invitation that she'd only recently become acquainted with.

Darien's mouth watered, suspenseful for the sweet taste of her, her skin, and her lips, as well as other places . . .

Darien's entire body was rigid and painfully agonisingly hard. He wanted, he ached, to go to her, to sink deeply into her luscious, tight, heavenly body and let her take away the pain of his past, but he hesitated and it was taking everything in him to hold himself back, to keep still. He clinched his fists as his hands began to shake against the need to go to her and the pain from denying his need.

Right now, Darien wanted to look at her, to engrave the sight of her on his bed into his memory, the kind of memory that would last life times. She was so beautiful and she was all his. He had no idea what it was about him that had made him worthy of such a gift but now that he had her he wasn't going to waste any more time worrying about whether or not he was worthy of her. She'd chosen him and he was done with questioning why. If he wasn't worthy of her then he'd spend the rest of his days doing whatever it took to become worthy. He'd keep her safe, he'd give her everything her heart desired and he'd love her as she deserved to be loved.

But as beautiful was Serena was, as much as Darien wanted her, they couldn't do this. He had only taken her for the first time not twenty-four hours ago, which had been _her_ first time. She had to still be sore. He wanted her more than anything but her wellbeing came first. He'd been so distracted with the fact that she was seeing where he lived the first time, and he'd been more nervous than he'd ever admit, even to her, that it hadn't crossed his mind. Serena was the first girl he'd ever brought to the mansion and there were reasons for that, but Serena had defied them all.

"Serena -."

Serena read what Darien was going to say in his expression and she rose up onto her elbows and gave him a warning look. "Don't even think about it, buddy! You are so not backing out on me!"

"After yesterday baby, you have to be sore-."

"I'm _fine_." Serena said the last word through her teeth. She loved that he was so protective and considerate of her but at times, like this one, it was downright frustrating. She was a little sore but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She wouldn't be here, on his bed inviting him to join her, if she was too sore. Sometimes, Darien was just too overprotective.

But Serena knew how to get him to come around to her way of thinking.

"Oh, well." Serena sighed with mock disappointment and fell back onto the bed. "I guess I'm going to have to do this on my own."

She was bluffing. Serena had never done this before and she had no idea how far she would go with it, even if it was for Darien, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to see how far she could push him.

Keeping the sweet, dreamy expression on her face, Serena closed her eyes and moving slowly, inch by inch, she raised her hand and lowered it to her flat stomach. The only question now was who was going to break first.

And Serena was going to try her best to assure that it wasn't her.

She was hiding it from him, but Serena was really nervous and she had _no_ idea what she was doing. All she had to go on was the talk and gossip of other high school girls, one sex dream and one sexual encounter.

But Darien didn't know that.

Darien had stopped breathing. What had she just said? What was she _doing_? Because right now it looked like Serena was slowly and sensually stroking her stomach through the material of her shirt.

And now it looked like she was pulling up her shirt and was stroking what he knew was the very soft silky smooth skin of her stomach.

And the next thing Darien knew, his pants felt three sizes too small.

Serena wanted to break him and she was going to break him. Soon. If that hand moved any lower he'd fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness if that's what it took to reissue her invitation.

Darien closed his eyes. And there it went, along with any semblance of his sanity.

Surprisingly, Serena found the sensation of running her own hand along her own sensitive skin, while Darien was watching, extremely exciting. She could feel his gaze on her and it was deliciously arousing.

It only took her a minute to work up enough courage to slowly, timidly, move her hand lower to the waist band of her pants.

And two seconds later Serena felt the bed shift almost violently beneath her and a large hand closed around her wrist with an iron grip. It took everything she had to keep the triumphant grin from spreading across her lips.

Serena opened her eyes and found herself looking up into Darien's intensely blazing dark eyes. He was on his hands and knees, towering over her, trapping her beneath him. But she wasn't afraid of the intensity radiating from him in waves, he'd never hurt her or make her do something she didn't want to do.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked him casually.

Darien said nothing, just continued to stare down at her, stare into her, as the seconds passed, but if she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn that he was growling low in the back of his throat.

And in the blink of an eye, Darien was kissing her passionately, hungrily, almost roughly and Serena was once again floating above the clouds of heaven.

Darien was lost, her kisses were the sweetest, most addictive thing he'd ever known, ecstasy, heroin, were nothing compared to the addiction of her kisses. The power she and her kisses held over him was absolute and unbreakable. He didn't know why he tried to deny her; it was within her power to bend him to her will, to make him do anything she wished him too. Who was he to deny her? He was only mortal and she was a goddess, a siren, she was temptation itself.

Darien lowered his body onto hers, settling himself over her, while carefully assuring that he was supporting most of his own weight. Before he was completely lost to her, Darien took a brief moment to bask in the emotions that only came to him when he was with her, but when they were together in body as well as in heart and mind, he knew joy and peace that only she could bring to him. There was nothing wrong in the world, nothing but Serena and the love and happiness that flowed back and forth between them, a constant never-ending flow.

When he was with her it felt like he was coming home.

At last.

* * *

Everything in Darien screamed that it was wrong, that he should turn his powerful sleek Aston Martin Vanquish around and go back to her. Serena was safe at home, where he'd left her. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask her to stay the night – to sleep, making love once a day was enough for a 'beginner' – but she was young and she had a family waiting for her at home.

And her parents would skin him five ways from Sunday if she was one minute late for her curfew. Serena hadn't said anything but something was up with her parents. The way they'd looked at him and Serena had held meaning that he hadn't been beyond comprehending. They didn't like their daughter dating him and it seemed that they'd made that clear to Serena, but judging by the look she'd given them in return – and the fact that she was still allowed out of the house for a date with him – she'd fought against them and hadn't lost her ground. The curfew had remained the same and there hadn't been gunfire when he'd given her a quick kiss goodbye outside her house, so either they hadn't wanted to push Serena too far or Serena had done something on the brink of drastic to keep them from interfering in her love life.

Darien had to wonder how long it would last.

He didn't want to lose her – he couldn't lose her – but at the same time he wasn't going to ask her to choose between him and her family. It would hurt her badly to have to lose her family that she loved so much. Would he be strong enough – or even able – to let her go if it came down to it?

He honestly didn't know if he could ever let her go.

Darien sighed deeply as he pulled up into his car garage and turned off the engine. Darkness fell around him but he didn't move to get out of the car. Instead he drew in a deep calming breath to soothe the knot his worries had created in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the black leather seat, needing a silent, calm moment before he went back into the dark empty mansion that hadn't felt like home to him in so long.

So much had happened and it had long since caught up with him but now it was starting to take its toll on him, physically and mentally.

What was he going to do? There was so much he had to sort out, starting with Serena and how serious their relationship had become and where it was going, not to mention that if her parents found out just how serious their relationship had become, his life wouldn't be worth living. And then there was Serenity and Endymion and whoever – or whatever – was trying to murder Serena, not to mention the curse he somehow had to break but had no idea how to even begin. On top of that, it was becoming nearly impossible to leave her, even if it was at home. There was a growing urgency, a fear, within him that he didn't understand. He had no idea where it was coming from but it warned him that something big was coming and if he wasn't ready he would lose what was most important to him.

Serena.

And he'd never let that happen. He would die by inches before he'd let anything happen to a single hair on her head. It was his responsibility, his duty, to protect her, to keep her safe and he'd do whatever it took to do that.

But exactly what was he protecting her from? The curse?

Maybe.

But something was after Serena and Darien had no idea what it was. At first he'd believed that the attempt on Serena's life in the Chemistry Lab might have been Beryl – he'd put nothing past her – but then there'd been the building that had nearly crushed them both and he just couldn't bring himself to believe that a human – even one such as Beryl – could cause that. There was something else going on here, but he couldn't figure out what. And if he did figure out what it was, then how was the going to fight it? Endymion and Serenity had given him very little clue to what it was that they were facing. He needed their help and he needed it soon, he needed to know what was hunting Serena so he could keep her safe from it.

But there was something else, something he felt that he was barely missing, but he had no clue what it was. It felt like it was right in front of him, he just wasn't seeing it and it was frustrating the hell out of him.

At least he had Serena to give him some peace. While he was with her. When he wasn't, everything came flooding back without mercy.

But despite that and everything else, today had been one of the best days of his life. He couldn't remember one day before Serena had come into his life that he'd actually wanted to come to an end. Spending the day in the park with Serena just holding her and then coming back to his bed where he'd held her again, only in a much more intimate way, had been bliss.

The memory played in Darien's mind's eye. Her beautiful naked body with skin as soft as the skin of a newborn, as smooth as still water and the curves of a goddess. Her lips, naturally deep red that tasted sweeter than anything heaven could provide. Her soft deep moans of pleasure as he thrust into her tight wet channel, her breasts bouncing enticingly in rhythm with his thrusts. The look of pure, unadulterated love in her eyes as she came. The completely sated look on her face as she fell asleep naked in his arms. The soft peaceful breathing and sighs in her sleep as she hugged him like a giant teddy bear.

He'd let her sleep for an hour before they'd come too close to her curfew. It had been hard to wake her, to break their peace, their moment in time together but he'd had too. He'd gotten her home with only minutes to spare.

Finally, Darien sighed deeply again and went inside the large, but always empty mansion. He needed to get some sleep, if he was going to be dreaming of Endymion and Serenity tonight then he'd need what sleep he could get before he was woken by it.

Only his father, and five days a week, the housekeeper, Mrs Kellerman, ever entered the mansion anymore. Not even the gardener stepped inside the house. He said it was too depressing and Darien didn't blame him. It was much more than depressing, it was gloomy and in no way a home. The housekeeper kept the house clean and stocked with food and so on, but she didn't stay longer than she had too and she didn't want to get involved with either of the mansion's residence. Darien didn't blame her either; his father's reputation had long since preceded him.

And since his father was always away on business trips or working late in town, it wasn't often that they saw each other, not that Darien wanted too. Interactions with his father were never pleasant. His father carried out his obligations to his son in ways of food, clothing, money, a roof and an education but it went no further than that. His father showed no interest in his life or in him at all.

His father had been that way ever since he caused the death of his wife and Darien's mother.

Darien was no shrink, but he knew he had father issues. He didn't need the overpriced head doctor his father wanted him to see to tell him that he blamed his father for the death of his mother and a whole lot of other things too. He didn't know whether or not it was the curse that had caused his father to cheat on his mother and break her heart, therefore taking away her will to live, but either way it had been his father's fault. He'd betrayed her, no one else. It had been his choice and his alone and because of his father's choices, Darien had lost the mother who'd loved him to no end.

After stepping through the front door, it took only seconds to learn that his father had returned from his business trip. He'd been gone nearly two weeks this time, a short trip compared to most. Ever since Darien had learned how easily he could drive off the nannies his father had hired, and since he'd become old enough to take care of himself, his father had no worries with leaving him alone for as long as a month with only the house keeper to check in on him occasionally.

Darien was in no mood for his father, he just wanted to go straight to bed and dream of Serena and what they'd done less than a few hours ago.

"Where have you been?" A stern cold voice asked him.

Damn, he'd almost made it to the stairs. With an annoyed breath, Darien turned to see his father standing in the doorway on the other side of the room, staring at him through uncaring dark hollow eyes. "Since when do you care?" Darien asked in a voice equally as cold and hard.

"I'm leaving for Tokyo in the morning." He said without any emotion what so ever. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. I put ten thousand in your account and as usual Mrs Kellerman has her instructions for the care of the mansion."

Money. His father's alternative to being a parent. It was strange, before Serena had come into his life, his father's behaviour had been long past bothering him, but now it was, even though he was careful to hide it from his father behind his indifference and annoyance.

If his father had his way, he'd be at a private school on the other side of the country, but Darien had refused to leave the place that his mother had loved, that had been the only home he'd ever known. It wasn't hard to get kicked out of a place you didn't want to be, a few missed curfews, some pranks on the headmaster and a small fire or two and he was sent right back.

Darien had long ago accepted that his father would never love him, so why was he suddenly feeling anger towards his father? It seemed that Serena was bringing even more changes into his life. He'd witnessed how her parents loved her, he saw it in the way they looked at him and in her curfew, something he'd never had. He saw it in their rules and in the way they protected her so diligently. And a part of him wanted to know, to remember what it felt like to have a loving parent who cared and set rules and boundaries because of that love.

Why did his father find it so difficult to show any kind of positive or warm emotion towards him? What crime had he committed in his father's eyes that made his father keep his distance? He knew he looked a great deal like his mother, but what father would hold that against him for life?

The moment he graduated high school, Darien was going to leave forever. He was going to take Serena far away from here and they were going to be happy. They'd leave this town and everything in it behind; all of the pain of the past would be distant memories.

And he would leave his father here alone, just as he wanted to be, and maybe one day his father would realise the mistakes he'd made towards his son, but by then it would be too late.

"I called George about pulling some strings to get you into Harvard next year." His father stated offhandedly.

Darien gritted his teeth and fought against the rage that threatened to boil over inside of him. His father had always made it abundantly clear that he wanted his son to go to a top business or law school and take over his companies, but Darien had no interest in that at all.

And he had no intention of ever walking down that path and his father knew it but still he pushed and persisted.

Before Serena, Darien would've argued but he'd never sounded serious, against his father he'd always sounded like a little boy refusing to eat his carrots, but for the first time in his life, he was serious. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to be talked out of it. Nothing could talk him away from Serena. "I'm not going to Harvard or anywhere else unless it's what I choose. I don't want to be you."

Anger flashed in his father's eyes, the only emotion that he had no problem showing towards his son. "Then just what are you going to do after high school?"

Darien had never had an answer to the question his father had always thrown at him, but now he did. Because of Serena. "I don't know what career I'm going to choose and I don't care if its minium wage for the rest of my life, because I'd rather have a family than money and an empty mansion."

And with that Darien turned his back to the father he'd finally stood up too and he walked calmly up the stairs, heading for his bedroom.

Today had been a busy day and he was exhausted. Darien wanted to sleep and dream of Serena and their future together. Deep down, for the first time outside of Serena's presence, he felt a sense of peace. More and more he was looking forward to the future, a future he would share with Serena. He didn't care what they did or where they went, as long as he had her everything would always be perfect.

Minutes later, after a quick shower, Darien's head finally hit the pillow, only tonight his bed didn't carry his scent, this time it carried Serena's. Her sweet, intoxicating, calming scent filled his senses as memories of her filled his mind and a wave of true peace washed over him.

"Goodnight Serena." Darien whispered into the pillows as he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the pillows and hugged them to him, pretending that the soft fluffy pillow was his soft Serena.

Hugging the pillow to him and breathing in the sweet scent of the woman he loved, Darien quickly drifted into a heavy blanket of peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 9 will be up next week, thats a promise!**


	10. Chapter 9

**As promised, here is Chapter 9 of Cursed Hearts! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I love them so please keep them coming, they really inspire me to write!**

**Now one thing you all should know about me is that I'm not so great at poetry, as you will discover while reading this chapter, so please go easy on me!**

**We're at the end now, only one chapter is left after this one, oh and the Epilogue of course!**

**

* * *

**

******Chapter 9**

******

* * *

**

**Monday, After School**

It amazed Serena how differently she was being treated now that everyone in town knew she was Darien Shields's girlfriend, one he was fiercely protective and possessive of. Although his protectiveness and possessiveness was sweet, in most eyes it couldn't be seen as 'normal' or 'healthy' behaviour.

But despite that, there was no more staring or whispering, no more rumours or gossip about the embarrassing events that she'd been involved in. At least, not to the extent that it had been. She wasn't naïve, she knew there was still talk about her but now it was well and truly behind her back and not so obvious and out in the open. There was a new air of respect and, dare she say it, fear around her now. Everyone was careful about what they said around her and about her.

So were the ways of high school. The popular were treated like royalty and the less popular treated them with respect, awe and even fear. It was like she'd just married the King of Willowson High and now no one wanted to displease their queen. Not that Serena thought of herself as the Queen of Willowson High, but she couldn't deny, even to herself, that it was a relief to be free of the snickers and suggestive comments and blatant leering.

Serena felt comfortable and happy at school now. She didn't feel like an outsider anymore, instead she felt as if she belonged at Willowson High. That she was part of it and it was all thanks to Darien, and her friends of course.

Even the weather in Willowson had become brighter. For the first time since Serena had arrived in Willowson, the heavy grey clouds that usually hung over Willowson had parted to reveal the golden sun and endless bright blue sky. It had only lasted a few hours but the warm golden rays had felt wonderful on her skin. Her skin had too long been denied the vitalising golden rays of the life giving sun. Even though her skin had always been delicate and sensitive, she still needed sun light.

It had been so long since she'd felt the sun's rays; to soak up the warmth had felt so freeing. Not to mention that it made her feel more upbeat.

Sitting in Darien's arms in the sunlight had been beyond words. Due to the sunny and warm weather, the entire group had sat outside for lunch With the cool lush green grass beneath her, the warm sunlight on her face and the warmth of Darien's body at her back, she'd been in heaven. The only thing Serena knew that could have been better than that moment was being alone with Darien in a place where they could dispose of their pesky clothing.

Ever since they'd first met, there had been increasing sexual tension between them that had grown to be undeniable and even though they'd finally given into their desires, the sexual tension hadn't eased but had only grown stronger. However, now it was slightly more manageable. Serena always found herself wanting Darien and she could tell from the looks he was constantly sending her way that he felt the same way.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was only the knowledge that they'd have time together after school that kept them from disappearing during school hours to find a secluded place for what Darien referred to as a "quickie". Every time Darien whispered in her ear that they should disappear and find a place for themselves for some private time because he needed to touch her, it always made her blush and giggle. And as much as she wanted to – wanted him – Serena always told him that they weren't doing "it" at school.

Now it had become a game for the both of them. Darien had taken it as a challenge and he'd tried all kinds of sweet talk – and even sweeter touches – in attempt to tempt her into changing her mind but each time Serena forced herself to hold strong, giving him a smile and a good humoured retort.

But she wasn't fooled. Serena knew that Darien knew how much she wanted him and it was only be a matter of time before she gave into him. Darien could be quite charming and persuasive when he wanted to be. Hell, he didn't even need words, a simple touch was enough to make her heart race, her skin tingle and her mind become clouded with lustful thoughts and images.

After seeing his home on Saturday, Serena had gained an understanding of what Darien's life had been like before she'd become a part of it and how much he needed her. It had been so large and empty that she immediately realized that he'd been alone and miserable but he'd never let anyone see that. He needed her to take away his loneliness.

Truly the Darien she knew and loved was a completely different Darien than the Darien the rest of the world knew, the Darien that she'd heard – and been warned – of was not who he was now.

Serena had felt sadness for him after seeing how he lived, but it had faded into love when she'd realised that taking her home meant that he was letting her in, letting her see him as no one else ever had. And Serena knew just how hard it had been for him. He'd spent most of his life keeping people away in order to protect himself but now, against everything that he'd used to protect himself over the past decade, he was letting her in.

Serena now understood. She didn't only understand him better, she understood just how much he cared for her. He didn't say the words, he couldn't, but she could hear him saying the three precious words in other ways. Taking her home with him had been one of many. She understood just how much he cared for her, how much he needed her in his life. He didn't want to be alone anymore. In his heart he'd never wanted to be alone, it was only his sense of self preservation that had driven the desire never to be close to anyone ever again.

Just as Endymion had been before Serenity had come into his life and had brought him to life.

And their time in his bed on Saturday hadn't been hurried or lustful. It had been slow and tender. The entire time they'd stared into each other's eyes, allowing each other to see the raw emotions there. They hadn't had sex. No, like Serenity and Endymion's first time, they'd made love.

Afterwards, when she'd fallen asleep in Darien's arms, Serena had been more peaceful, happier and calmer than she'd ever been in her life. She highly doubted that she could've gotten a more peaceful sleep on the clouds of heaven. She'd slept with a smile on her lips, love in her heart and Darien in her dreams. Endymion and Serenity hadn't come to her then or later that night. The dreams she'd dreamt then and that night had been filled with only Darien.

Early Sunday morning, before her family had even woken, Serena had climbed into Darien's Aston Martin, shared a long passionate kiss with him that had lasted a full fifteen minutes before Darien had pulled away from her and had driven them to the park where they'd sat beneath the same willow in the same position as they had the day before. The cold, drizzly and windy weather had kept the park deserted and even though they'd been completely alone, they hadn't messed around or gotten any more intimate than making out. Darien had been prepared for the icy weather and had brought a heavy blanket with him that he'd wrapped around the both of them. It had kept away the cold and the willow had kept away the rain.

It had been cold, rainy and grey but to Serena's eyes it had been more beautiful than a sunset could ever be. She was beginning to get used to the cold and the rain and she was beginning to see the beauty in the grey bleak landscape. Some things didn't need colour to be beautiful.

They'd talked all day about everything and anything, for a few hours they'd discussed Serenity and Endymion and the curse but they'd made no further progress than they had on Saturday. They could do nothing but wait until Serenity and Endymion sent them another dream. There was something they were missing or hadn't yet been shown, and until Serenity and Endymion gave them another clue as to what they had to do to break the curse, there was little they could do.

They hadn't even noticed when it had grown dark and night had fallen thanks to Darien and his wandering hands, and she'd been late for curfew. Luckily, her parents had realised that any efforts to keep her away from Darien were pointless as they didn't even ground her, although they did give her a few extra chores as punishment that she accepted without complaint.

Her parents had taken her threat to move out seriously. And she'd been serious. Serena didn't want to be serious about leaving her family, but she couldn't lose Darien. He was a very large part of her now and she wouldn't be able to live without him. To Serenity, Endmyion had become air, and that's exactly what Darien had become for her. Without him, she couldn't breathe and she'd suffocate.

Serena sighed as she was brought back to the present. As wonderful as this weekend had been for her, she had other things that she had to pay attention too. She'd been spending so much time with Darien and even when she wasn't with him, thinking of him, or about Serenity and Endymion, and as a consequence her grades had taken a nose dive. The last thing she wanted to do was to give her parents more ammunition to bring up their disapproval at her choice in boyfriends again. Slipping grades were something her parents wouldn't ignore.

That was why Serena was still at school after the final bell rather than in Darien's Aston Martin with the heater blasting heated air over her cold face. It was strange but the weather seemed to be growing colder very quickly. It was strange considering it was spring and the sun had been shining not a few hours ago. If it kept getting colder it would only be a matter of time before a thick layer of snow and ice blanketed the town.

Serena pulled her coat tighter around her and hugged her books tighter against her in an effort to preserve what little warmth she had left. Serenity's locket felt like ice around Serena's neck from the icy weather, but there was nothing she could do about it except to hurry and get out of the cold. There was nothing that would make her take it off. It gave the both of them a little piece of mind in believing that Serenity and Endymion were watching over her, protecting her. Serena could almost feel them watching over her, and it made her feel a little safer outside of Darien's presence.

Serena walked briskly down the hallway towards her Mathematics classroom to collect the extra homework her teacher had given her due to the bad grade she'd gotten on her last pop quiz. The halls were deserted, the freezing weather did wonders at hurrying students along and emptying the school campus. The school's heating system was just not up to the challenge of keeping the school warm against the freezing temperatures, especially the unseasonal weather that Willowson was experiencing. Some of the teachers had been overheard discussing the possibility of sending students home and closing the school if the temperature dropped any lower.

Needless to say, there were several hundred students openly wishing that it would keep getting colder.

Thankfully the door to her maths classroom finally came into view. There was something about extreme cold weather that seemed to make things take longer than they really did. Right now, Serena just wanted to collect her homework and get out of there and into Darien's heated car – and his arms – as fast as possible.

Nothing warmed her up like Darien could. His arms, his kisses and tantalisingtouches. Not to mention the sex . . .

Despite the fact that she was freezing, Serena felt herself becoming warm and moist in certain places at just the thought of what Darien was so effortlessly able to do to her and her body . . .

Serena bit her lip in order to suppress a groan. Darien really was making her a sex addict.

Realising that she was about to be alone in a classroom with a male teacher, Serena pushed back the memories and urges so as not to send the wrong – and very inappropriate – idea to her teacher.

Drawing in a deep breath of icy air that succeeded in lowering her body tempterature enough to weaken the blush that had flooded her cheeks, Serena opened the door and stepped into the classroom to find it empty. There was no teacher packing up his books and papers, waiting for her so he could hand her the additional homework he had for her or anyone else for that matter.

Did she have the right classroom? He had assured her that he'd be in the classroom for an extra half an hour as he had papers to grade or something. Had he gone home early because of the cold weather?

Feeling annoyed that she was out in the cold and away from Darien longer than she had to be, Serena turned around to leave the classroom only to find the door slamming closed, seemingly on its own.

Serena stared at the closed door for a stunned moment. The doors were heavy and weren't the kind of doors that normally closed by themselves. They were large heavy solid wooden doors that swung inward to avoid passing students being knocked out by an opening door when walking down the hall.

Was someone playing a prank on her? There was no breeze or wind inside – that she'd been aware of – to blow it shut and Serena was certain that she'd been alone in the hall and she was certain that she was alone in the classroom.

Shaking her head, Serena silently scolded herself for being paranoid and dismissed it as the wind. She reached for the doorknob to open it and leave. She would see her math teacher in the morning.

But the doorknob wouldn't turn. It was locked fast.

Serena's annoyance at her absent teacher drained away as she studied the doorknob and lock and her annoyance drained away to be replaced by alarm and confusion. The doors didn't lock on the inside. The locks were designed to open from the inside regardless of the door being locked or not.

What was going on? Was it jammed? Was someone playing a prank on her? How had they rigged the lock not to open, and more importantly, why? What was the point of this? Did someone want to lock her in overnight?

That didn't make any sense, why would someone do this to her?

And who were they that they were brave enough to face Darien's wrath when he found out about this? After all that had happened, Darien would be homicidal.

Maybe she wasn't the target. Maybe she was just unlucky enough to fall into the middle of a prank meant for someone else.

Serena didn't have any answers and she didn't think that she was going to get any answers anytime soon.

Serena dropped her books onto a nearby desk and reached into her bag for her cell phone. She'd call Darien and ask him to get someone to unlock the door. He wouldn't be happy if he found out that someone may be playing a joke on her but right now she didn't care. When she was out of the classroom she'd deal with Darien and do what she could to calm him.

But before Serena could dial Darien's number on her cell phone – that was her first speed dial – a sudden loud whooshing sound pierced the silence from the other side of the room caused her to gasp in fright and jump, startled. Her cell phone fell from her hand, hitting the floor loudly as she followed the sound to the far window on the opposite wall.

By the sound of it, one of the blinds had just been violently pulled down.

Serena frantically scanned the classroom. The blind had been pulled down, she knew because when she'd come into the room all the window blinds had been up. But who could have pulled down the blind? There was no one else in the room. Was it a faulty blind? Had it come down on its own and it was just a coincidence that it had happened while she was in the room?

Lowering onto her knees, Serena looked around under the desks, searching for any sign that there was someone else in the room but there was no one and everything was silent and still. The only thing out of place was her cell phone lying on the floor where it had landed when she'd dropped it.

What the hell was going on?

The hairs on the back of her neck now stood on end, her senses screamed at her that something was wrong. The room had suddenly grown much colder, so cold that she could see her own breath. She was really close to freaking out now. The doors and blinds were closing on their own and the room was growing colder by the second. These weren't things that just happened. Not like this.

She had to get out of there. Now. She never should've left Darien.

Turning her attention to her cell phone where it laid on the floor beneath a desk a few feet from her, Serena moved forward on her hands and knees towards it. She needed to call Darien.

But before Serena could reach for it, the sound of another blind being pulled violently down echoed through the chilling silence of the room.

Serena's head snapped up and her mouth fell open, a silent gasp escaping her lips. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, her ears she could disbelieve, but not what her own eyes were seeing.

One by one, before her very eyes, the blinds violently closed.

On their own. One after the other the blinds were yanked down, until finally, the last blind was yanked down and the room fell into darkness.

Overwhelming fear swept over her and Serena froze, paralysed as she stared helplessly around the darkness, but no matter how hard she tried to see through the darkness, she could see nothing. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't care to know, she had to get out of there. Now!

Something was happening, something she couldn't begin to explain. Serena didn't know how she knew but she knew with certainty that she was in grave danger and if she wanted to live, she had to get out of there. Something evil and supernatural was after her.

And the only one who could save her was Darien.

'_Darien! Please! Please come looking for me!'_ Serena begged him silently.

Serena felt so helpless, so afraid, just as Serenity had felt when she'd been taken from her bed and tied to the branches of the dead weeping willow, knowing that she was about to die by being burned alive. Knowing that she was going to be taken from the man she loved more than her own life.

What Serena was feeling felt the same. It was the same fear, the same instinctive knowledge that she was in grave danger and was close to her death.

Serena swallowed thickly as she struggled to regain control of herself and the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. She had to do something. She wasn't the type of girl who always needed someone else to help her. She was strong. She had to do something to save herself. She needed to go to the door and if it didn't open, she would try a window.

All Serena knew was that she had to get out of this classroom. Her life depended upon it.

Abandoning her cell phone, Serena rose to her feet, but before she could take a single blind step, another sound echoed through the blackness. A whooshing sound, that in the black silence was as loud as thunder, followed by golden orange and red light, which lit up the room from the far corner and banished the darkness.

At first, it was a single flame of fire, a spark in the darkness, but then without warning or reason, it tripled in size with a deafening bang, like an explosion, and shot with the speed of an arrow along the wall below the windows. With every inch, the flames grew higher and hotter.

Serena felt her eyes widen almost painfully at the sight of the flickering flames spreading across the far wall with impossible speed and determination. It was as if the flames possessed a mind and a force of their own. The flames kept spreading in a straight line until the entire wall was consumed by the flames. The wall, with the windows and bewitched blinds, were her only way out except for the locked door behind her.

Hot black smoke stung her eyes and filled her lungs so quickly that Serena was unprepared for it. So unprepared that she was overtaken by a coughing fit that threw her off balance and the next thing she knew, she was on her hands and knees on the floor.

Serena closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to protect them from the stinging black smoke and she lowered her head into the collar of her heavy coat to cover her mouth in attempt to filter some of the smoke.

Serena could feel the heat from the flames, even through her heavy winter clothing, it was burning her exposed skin and the smoke was growing thicker by the second, but somehow, unexplainably, the room still felt so cold. How was that possible? The room was going up in flames but the freezing chill was still consuming the room.

She was terrified and confused beyond anything she had ever known and on top of that barely able to breathe. Her entire body was trembling with fear and the cold, and she couldn't stop coughing. Everything within her screamed at her to get out, to get back to Darien who would keep her safe. He would protect her from whatever was happening.

The voice of her fear screamed at her irrationally, ordering her to scream her lungs out, to call for Darien because without him she'd die, but she fought against that voice. She had to keep calm or she would only bring about her fate that much sooner. And she had to last as long as possible because of the other part of her fear.

Fear that she'd soon be forced to leave Darien, to be parted from him and to leave him alone. Serena didn't know how he'd react to losing her just as Endymion had lost Serenity, but she knew it wouldn't be a kind fate. She feared above all that Darien would share in Endymion's doom.

She had to get control of herself so she could get out of the room before it went up in flames. She had to push back the fear, she had to live. For Darien. For her family and friends. For everyone who loved her and needed her.

Serena forced her eyes to open despite the thick black smoke stinging her eyes. The will to survive rose up within her and fought back against the fear, flooding her heart with hard determination. Serena lowered herself as low to the floor as she could manage while remaining on her hands and knees and quickly looked around.

Her cell phone. She had to get to it, to call Darien for help. He was waiting for her in the parking lot. He had helped her against impossible odds before, he could save her now.

Scanning the floor for it once more, Serena spotted it two desks away, laying open on the floor where it had landed when she'd dropped it.

Serena flattened herself against the floor, lying on her belly. She needed to stay as close to the floor as possible because smoke rose, the cleanest air left in the room would be closest to the floor.

Knowing she only had minutes before the entire room was completely engulfed by the flames, Serena slid along the floor towards her cell phone.

The roar of the flames was deafening as it took hold of everything in its path, already half of the classroom was alit, the desks, the blinds, the walls, even the floor and the ceiling.

Serena was only a desk away from her cell phone. She reached out for it, not wanting to get any closer to the flames than was necessary. The flames were only a few feet away and spreading closer. She could feel the burning heat on her still cold hand.

It was such a contradiction. Common sense told her that it should have been as hot as hell in the classroom, not partly hot and partly freezing cold.

The cell phone was only inches from her grasp, she was so close to her one real chance at calling for help, but without warning or rational reason or cause, the flames _jumped_.

One second the flames had been a good foot away, the next they were between her and her cell phone.

Serena screamed, terrified, and snatched back her hand as she watched the furious flames swallow her cell phone, the plastic melting before her eyes.

Serena scrambled backwards, away from the flames, back towards the door.

The door! It was the only way out now. Her only hope.

Something was going on here, something Serena couldn't understand.

Behind her Serena could hear glass shattering and explosions beneath the deafening roar of the fire but she forced herself to ignore it. She had to get to the door. She had to live.

For her parents, for her brother. For Darien.

Her heart froze at the thought that once again fought its way through the fear and determination to live. She'd only just found him, the love of her life, and now she might be taken away from him.

NO!

Serena couldn't let that happen. It would destroy him. Darien had already lost so much in his life, he couldn't lose her too. She wouldn't let herself be taken from him. She loved him and she wasn't about to be taken from him like Serenity had been taken from Endymion.

Fire would not claim her as it had claimed Serenity.

* * *

The parking lot was deserted except for Darien and his sleek shiny Aston Martin that really did look out of place in the high school parking lot that was usually filled with cars that were ten years old or older.

Darien was waiting for Serena, his girlfriend.

A tiny happy grin spread across his lips every time Darien thought or said that and now was no exception. Serena was his girlfriend. It was still so hard to believe. It was hard to believe that she'd chosen him. That she was his and Darien had the feeling that she'd be his for a long time.

A _very_ long time, as in the rest of their lives.

Serena had sent him a text message explaining that she'd be a little late meeting him at his car as she had to collect her additional math homework. Apparently she hadn't done so well on her latest math quiz. Darien knew he was partly to blame for that and he planned to tutor her. It would be hard for them both to focus on studies as their thoughts would always be elsewhere but it was an excuse to spend more time with her as well as the fact that he wasn't going to allow her to fail because of him.

And Darien could think of all sorts of way of rewarding her for her hard work, especially after the weekend he'd just had – most of it spent with her and a lot of that spent getting into delightful mischief, the kind young adults in love were prone too.

'_Darien! Please!'_

Darien froze, a silent gasp escaping his startled lips, as Serena's desperate and fear-filled voice echoed in his mind, pleading desperately for his help.

What the hell?

And Darien found his eyelids forced to close by an outside force as images flashed in the darkness before his eyes.

The first thing Darien realised he was seeing was fire, a lot of fire and it was spreading quickly, devouring everything in its path without mercy. For a moment he thought he was seeing Serenity being burnt alive again but then the image changed, replaced by another. He could still see spreading flames but now he saw a delicate figure lying motionless on the floor. The flames were moving quickly towards her unmoving figure. He watched in horror as the flames mercilessly consumed her long strands of golden hair that were scattered on the floor around her. The fire was heading for her, quickly and with dark determination. These flames mercilessly intended to take her life.

It was Serena lying still on the floor and she was in danger.

"SERENA!" Darien roared with soul shattering desperation as the hold of the vision released him and his eyes flew open, blazing with sheer determination and naked fear.

It had been a warning. Endymion or Serenity was trying to warn him that Serena was going to die consumed by merciless flames just as Serenity had been, if he didn't do something now! Serena was in danger; he could feel it and he had to get to her now! He wouldn't lose her, not for anything! He'd die first!

Before he even realised he was in motion, Darien was running as fast as his legs would allow him, but it wasn't enough. He had to move faster, he had to get to her now! He flew across the school campus, following an invisible pull rather than paying any attention to where he was going, all the while praying that he arrived in time to save her.

The flames in his vision had been spreading quickly, faster than he was running towards the building he knew Serena was dying within. It was right in the middle of the campus and it would take him some time – precious time – to get to it. Seconds that would pass with the pace of decades.

Without slowing down in the slightest, Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had to get to Serena but he also had to be prepared in case he couldn't get to her. If he needed help, he needed it to get there now.

Fortunately, Darien knew this town better than most and he knew how to make things happen in the time he needed them to happen. From memory, Darien blindly dialled as he threw himself around the side of a building. Only one more building stood between him and the one he needed.

Three times the phone rang in his ear before it was answered.

"Yeah?"

"Andrew." Darien near yelled into the cell phone. "Get next door and tell Carl Sampson that the school is on fire! Serena's trapped inside! I need him here now!"

John Sampson, Andrew's immediate neighbour, was a member of the Willowson Fire Department and lived only a block from the fire station. He'd be able to get things moving a lot faster than dialling 911 or anyone else.

"Holy shit!" Andrew swore through a horrified gasp, and the line went dead.

Darien released his hold on his cell phone, not caring where it landed or what happened to it. He didn't need it anymore, Andrew wouldn't let him down.

Darien pushed himself to faster. His heart beating like frantic drums in his ears as he practically felt the adrenaline flooding his system. He could trust Andrew to do what he had to do to get the fire department there as soon as was humanly possible. Darien had to trust Andrew because if he failed, if something happened to him, Andrew would be the only hope Serena had.

Darien rounded the corner of the final building, nearly losing his footing from taking the corner too sharply, and instantly saw the column of thick black smoke flowing from the tall raging flames that danced from the windows of the very room he knew Serena was inside of.

NO! He couldn't be too late! Serena was still alive!

He wasn't going to lose her like this! He wasn't going to watch Serena burn alive as Endymion had watched Serenity burn.

Like Endymion, he wouldn't survive it and he wouldn't want to. He was going to save her or he was going to die with her. Except unlike Endymion, Darien would join his love in the murdering flames.

* * *

The door wouldn't open. It wouldn't even budge the few millimetres that the lock would usually have allowed. It was stuck fast.

The heat from the flames was immense, even though the chilling cold still remained in the room somehow. The flames had completely consumed the far wall and half of the room and were moving closer and closer to her, growing hotter and hotter.

Serena had taken off her coat and her jacket and now had her jacket pressed firmly against her face to filter the smoke from the air what little it could, but there wasn't much air left in the room, just smoke and heat that was starting to burn her and the flames still hadn't reached her.

Unable to bare the heat on her skin anymore, Serena moved herself back into the corner of the room beside the door, as far away from the flames as she could get. The teacher's desk provided little cover from the heat of the flames but it wasn't much and it wouldn't last much longer. The desk was already turning black before her eyes from the heat; soon it would spontaneously burst into flames. She covered her head with her hands and curled her body into the smallest ball possible, and pressed herself as far as she could into the corner of the room.

Serena knew that if the door didn't open soon, she'd be dead within minutes. She was praying with every fibre of her being that someone had already seen the smoke and had called the fire department, even though she knew that even if the fire department were next door to the school, they wouldn't get there in time, they wouldn't get to her in time.

Her only hope was with Darien, but a part of her didn't want him to save her because that meant that he'd have to endanger himself to do it and she didn't want him to be in danger. She wanted him to be safe more than she wanted him to save her.

Serena had never thought of herself as a selfless person, although she did know that she wasn't the selfish type, at least she hadn't thought that she was, but now she had something in her life that was more important that everything else. Someone she wanted to live on, someone she wanted nothing but the best for, she wanted it more than she wanted to live. She loved Darien and the thought of something happening to him terrified her more than the thought of dying horribly in bewitched flames.

Out of the corner of her eyes Serena could see the flames moving closer and closer to her. The teacher's desk, that had provided her with some shelter from the heat, suddenly and finally exploded into flames and Serena could do nothing but press herself back into the wall in a futile attempt to escape the scorching heat.

What was worse was the heat was that Serena could feel herself growing queasier by the second. She could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper to unconsciousness. The smoke was making her dizzy and she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she lost consciousness. She was no expert but her body and mind were telling her that they weren't far from shutting down completely and finally.

Serena knew one fact about fire and smoke that brought her some comfort. Unlike Serenity, who'd been conscious and alert when the flames had consumed her, she wouldn't be. The smoke would make her to pass out before the flames would get to her. At least she wouldn't be conscious to suffer the agony of the hot flames melting the skin and flesh from her bones.

The dizziness was overpowering now and Serena knew her time was up, another minute or two in this room and she'd never wake up.

'_I love you, Darien. I'm so sorry I have to leave you alone.'_ His smiling face flashed in her mind's eye, his wonderful handsome face that she loved so much. As the darkness of unconsciousness began to weigh too heavily on her, one last thought passed through her mind before she was overcome by darkness. _'Again.'_

That was Serena's last thought before she fell into the peaceful darkness where there was no toxic smoke making it agony to breathe or raging flames burning her delicate skin; there was only dark peaceful nothing.

There was only peace.

* * *

Every second mattered as Darien sped down the hallway towards the only access point to the classroom since the windows were blocked by a thick wall of furious dancing flames. A part of him hoped that Serena had already gotten out but something told him that that wasn't likely.

They just weren't that lucky.

If Serena had gotten out, he wouldn't have been sent the vision, the warning. Serena was in danger, grave danger, he could feel it. Endymion and Serenity had brought them together and now they'd hopefully given him enough of a warning to save her life and keep them together.

He had to get to Serena in time. He wouldn't fail to save Serena as Endymion had failed to save Serenity. He couldn't. He _wouldn't._ Serena meant as much to him as Serenity had meant to Endymion and he could no sooner lose Serena than Endymion had lost Serenity. He wouldn't survive it. In such a short amount of time, Serena had become his everything and he'd do whatever it took to save her life.

Even if he had to sacrifice his own.

There! There was the door! Darien could see the thick black smoke seeping out into the hallway through the gaps between the door and the doorframe.

Fortunately, the doors opened inwards. It would be possible to kick the door open if he had too.

But if he couldn't get through the door, he'd go through the walls if he had too! Nothing was going to stop him from saving her. Nothing.

Darien grasped hold of the doorknob, ignoring the searing heat of it and twisted, but it refused to turn more than a quarter of an inch. It was locked.

He didn't stop to question why the door was locked, he just had to get it open. NOW!

Taking firm hold of the doorframe, Darien tensed his entire body, summoned all of his strength and threw everything he had into his lower body as he threw his leg back and swung it forward, aiming for the dead centre of the door.

Darien ignored the sharp pain that ricocheted through his leg as his foot made contact with the door and bounced harmlessly off as the door held fast.

Violently, Darien kicked it again and again, each time with more force. Each time he did, a loud bang echoed unnoticed around him and the door shook but remained firmly in place.

The smoke leaking from around the door stung his eyes and burned his throat but Darien forced himself to ignore it. His lungs screamed in protest at the amount of toxic smoke he was inhaling, but he ignored it too. Serena was in there, breathing the smoke; he had to get her out before it was too late.

But the door was too strong, he couldn't get it open. Kicking it open wasn't going to work and he was wasting precious seconds. Seconds that Serena might not have.

Releasing his hold on the door frame, Darien threw his body backwards until he hit the opposite wall and he angled his body until his left shoulder was facing the locked door. Drawing in a deep breath, Darien tensed his entire body and released a furious cry as he shot forward, forcing his shoulder into the door with all his strength.

Sharp pain, pain ten times greater than the pain he'd endured while kicking the door, shot through him but again Darien forced himself to ignore it. He took a step back before shooting forward and ramming his throbbing shoulder into the door once again.

Still the door remained firmly locked in place.

What the hell kind of door was this? Darien was certain that it wasn't reinforced – what school would install reinforced doors _inside_ the school? – so why was it still refusing to budge? Why couldn't he get it open? He was more than strong enough to knock down a door!

Knowing he was out of time, Darien backed up until his back was once again against the opposite wall and he sharply drew in another deep breath.

'_Endymion! Help me save her! Please!'_ Darien begged the spirit and with a fierce roar he threw himself off of the wall and shot forward with all the speed and strength he had left in him, preparing to ram his shoulder and entire body into the door with as much force as possible. He had to get the door open this time or he knew there'd be no hope for the girl who held his heart.

For a split second, Darien sensed another presence there with him, a familiar presence that was just as indomitably determined to save her as he was.

Darien hit the door, pain exploded through his shoulder and upper body, but with an ear-shattering crashing thud, the door swung violently open. A thick, hot cloud of black smoke consumed him, wafting through the doorway out into the hallway.

Not stopping to take a breath of quickly diminishing fresh air, Darien drew in a breath of toxic hot smoke deep into his lungs.

Even as the coughing fit hit him and his lungs struggled to draw in cleaner oxygen, Darien scanned the room but he could see nothing but flames consuming the entire room through the thick black smoke.

"Serena!" Darien wheezed frantically. She was in there, he knew it. He could feel it.

A soft groan, that Darien shouldn't have been able to hear over the roar of the flames, reached his ears. Following the sound, he looked down at his feet to see, with both relief and horror, Serena curled up in the corner beside the door, unconscious.

Relief flooded through him, relief so potent that he could've cried from the sheer intensity of it. She was alive! Serena was alive and breathing. She was unconscious but she was breathing. He hadn't been too late. Thank god. Thank Endymion and Serenity. Another minute and he would have been too late.

Without hesitation, Darien knelt down, curled his arms around her and pulled her up into his arms. She fell limply against him, her head resting against his chest while her long golden hair spilled into her lap.

Hastily, Darien leapt to his feet, holding his precious burden securely against his chest. She was so light that he could've been holding a child, a delicate angel that had an absolute hold on his heart.

Darien backed out of the room, holding her securely in his arms and he took off down the hall that was filling with smoke as fast as he was able. It was only a matter of seconds before he burst through the doors and out into the cold, clean air of the icy late afternoon.

It was dark enough outside to be easily mistaken for twilight due to the thick grey clouds above that were working extra hard to keep out the sun's rays that they'd seen earlier that day.

Darien didn't stop running until he was clear of the buildings and back in the parking lot where his car waited.

Serena was safe now. She was still unconscious but she was breathing more deeply now, he could see the rise and fall of her chest and feel her pulse beneath his sweaty hands, as her precious little heart worked hard to pump blood around her body. Her visible skin was bright red from the heat of the flames but she didn't appear to have any serious burns that he could see.

Should he take her to hospital or wait for the ambulance? Now that he took the time to listen, Darien could hear the sirens in the distance, growing louder as they grew nearer.

Help was on its way. Help that would've been too late to save her.

Darien gently laid her down on the icy hood of his car. Before he did anything, he had to assure that she wasn't hurt. He gently but hastily ran his hands over her body, searching for any injuries that he couldn't see. He found nothing but that didn't mean she didn't have any internal injuries.

People died from smoke inhalation.

Ice cold fear pooled from his heart to his stomach, colder than the icy air around him, and Darien gently leaned down and cupped her warm face within his cold hands. She was pale but at the same time her skin was flushed red from the heat of the flames that had nearly taken her from him forever.

What was it going to take to keep her safe? He'd do anything, give anything, to keep her safe but it seemed that despite all that he was willing to do for her, it wasn't enough. Somehow, something was finding ways around him and he had to find a way to stop that. This time had been close, closer than the other "accidents". Whoever or whatever was after her was getting closer. Soon enough they'd find a way around him that he'd be unable to save her from. He was going to lose her if he didn't do something and do it now.

But Darien couldn't think about that right this second, in this moment he had to be focused on Serena. He had to see her open her eyes, he had to know she was alive and was going to stay that way.

"Serena? Baby? Angel?" Darien called down to her urgently, desperately as he gently shook her, trying to rouse her. "Please, open your eyes. Serena. It's Darien. Please. Don't leave me." He begged her, his heart was ice and it was in his stomach. "I need you."

A barely audible weak moan escaped her parted lips. "Darien?" She croaked hoarsely.

Darien breathed in overwhelming relief, unaware that he'd been holding his breath. "I'm here, baby. You're going to be alright. You're safe now."

Slowly Serena opened her eyes enough for him to see her blood-shot eyes, most likely the result of the thick smoke, and she looked up at him through her barely open eyes. "The fire-."

"You're safe." Darien assured her as tears came, unnoticed, to his eyes. Had he been in his right mind, it would've shocked him. He hadn't cried since the day his mother had died.

Serena looked up into his eyes with worry and love in her own beautiful eyes. Eyes that were bloodshot and puffy but were still filled with love and life. "You saved me." It wasn't a question.

There was so much turmoil raging inside of him that Darien didn't know what he was feeling: relief, love, happiness, fear, desperation, worry. So many emotions churned within him, creating a chaotic storm of feeling that was maddening, but he didn't care, all he needed now was to see her smile. Only then would he begin to calm down enough to even begin to regain control of himself.

A smile onto Darien's lips, a smile of relief, love and joy. This was one smile he didn't have to force. "Not for the first time. I'm getting pretty good at it by now." He joked half-heartedly. He needed her to smile, just once, for him.

And his efforts were rewarded, the faintest of smiles twitched at her lips, but it was there. "What would I do without you?" Serena asked him, this time her voice held less of a hoarse edge to it.

"You'll never have to find out." Darien whispered, his tone heavy with emotion, and his words were a vow to both of them. He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted her up into a sitting position on the hood of his car, cradling her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. The thought of losing her was like having his soul ripped from his chest and pulled into the deepest, darkest corners of hell.

Darien felt Serena lean into him and rest her head against his shoulder. She was so small, so delicate. It would be so easy for him to lose her, she was like a small child and, although she was strong and fierce inside with an unbendable will, outside she was fragile and delicate. She needed protecting, she always would and if someone had to do it, then it would be him. Curse or no, she was his and he was never going to let her go, never going to betray her. He wouldn't watch her die as his heartless father had watched his mother die. He would do everything in his power to make sure that never happened with Serena.

He had come very close to losing her tonight and he couldn't bare it. If he ever lost her, he wouldn't survive it. In Endymion, Darien had seen what happened to a man who lost the woman he loved more than anything else and he wasn't going to let it happen to him. It may have been selfish of him, but he was going to do whatever he had to do to protect her so that he'd never have to lose her.

"Darien? Are you alright?"

Darien blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts and looked down to see Serena staring up at him with worry in her soul-baring eyes. Her voice had sounded so frail and unsure and worried that it instantly brought the fierce need to comfort and protect her shooting to the surface.

It was then that Darien realised that his fists were fisted at her back. She had picked up on how still and tense he'd become, even in her condition, and it was causing her unnecessary distress. She shouldn't be worrying about him now, she needed to worry about herself.

"I'm fine." Darien assured her, lying through his teeth. He was anything but fine. His entire world was in grave danger. Someone wanted Serena dead and he couldn't let them succeed. He had to protect her, to keep her safe, and he would do anything it took to do that.

Maybe he should get her out of town, take her someplace safe until he ended this. With his money, he could even buy a place somewhere to stash her. He could take Andrew and leave her with him. He trusted Andrew enough to leave Serena with him for a few days to protect.

But even in his current state of mind, desperate and fearful, Darien knew that he couldn't do that. Firstly, he couldn't leave her somewhere that far away from him in case the evil followed her and secondly, the curse wouldn't let her leave without serious consequence. No one left Willowson for long without great misfortune.

Turning his attention back to Serena, he realised that Serena wasn't convinced for a moment that he was fine. Darien could see that in the look she was giving him that practically screamed, 'You honestly expect me to buy that?'

Darien drew in a deep breath and allowed his tense body to relax. It was over and they were both safe and fine. Serena was here, safe in his arms and she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm fine." Darien promised her, his voice much calmer than it had been a moment before.

In fact, now that he was calmer and allowing his body to relax and the adrenaline to filter out of his system, Darien was beginning to feel the strain his body had endured. Aches and throbs were becoming much harder to ignore, especially in his legs and shoulder. He could practically feel the bruises forming on his shoulder.

Bruises Serena would never see. He could still remember clearly the look she'd had on her face when she'd seen him hurt after the building had practically fallen on top of them. He didn't want to see that look on her face again, the self blame and guilt, although he had to admit to himself that he'd really liked how worried and attentive she'd been towards him afterwards. It had felt nice to have a woman look after and worry about him again. But still, nothing was worth that look on her beautiful face.

"How did you know?" Serena's soft voice broke through his thoughts. "Did you see the smoke?"

It took Darien a moment to realise what she was talking about.

Oh, how he wished he'd seen the smoke, then he wouldn't have had to rely on Endymion's warning to save her. If Endymion hadn't-.

No! He wasn't going to think about it again. It tortured him too much to think about losing her.

"Endymion." Darien answered, knowing that the one word would explain everything to her. "He sent some kind of vision. I saw you and you were . . ." He trailed off, choking on the word he couldn't even think. He'd almost seen her death; the flames had been so close to her, so close to consuming her. If he'd been any longer in getting to her, she would have died in the flames, just as Serenity had been. The vision would have come true.

"Darien!"

Darien blinked, once again pulled from the deep abyss his thoughts had pulled him into. He looked over his shoulder to see Andrew running towards them, his car parked on the sidewalk with the driver's side door wide open. He looked frantic but relieved to see them there.

It took Andrew only seconds to reach them.

"Are the two of your alright?" Andrew asked anxiously through his heavy panting.

"We're fine, Andrew." Serena promised him, sounding much better than she had only seconds before. She'd almost sounded like her normal self.

Andrew looked pass them and all colour drained from his face. In fact, he almost looked green.

Darien followed his gaze and his eyes grew wide in horror. It had only been a matter of two or three minutes since he'd pulled Serena out of the burning classroom but by the sight that greeted him, it seemed impossible that it hadn't been half an hour ago. The two story administration building stood between the parking lot and the burning building but that didn't matter. The fire had consumed the entire building and the columns of flames were so high that they towered a full story above the building, clearly visible over the Administration building.

If the fire wasn't stopped soon, it would consume the entire school.

How could fire spread so quickly that it had consumed the entire building that contained more than a dozen classrooms? It wasn't a small building. He'd heard of forest fires spreading and travelling incredible distances and speeds but a structure fire? Surely it couldn't spread as quickly as a forest fire? The forests were made of burnable materials, trees, leaves, bark, but these buildings were built from brick. Brick didn't burn – as far as he knew – it cracked and exploded. Surely it would slow the blaze down even a little?

"It felt cold."

Darien blinked, confused by her statement. What had felt cold? He looked down at the delicate treasure in his arms who was now looked so much more pale and scared. What had felt cold and why did it terrify her?

Serena looked up into the eyes of her dashing hero, allowing him to see the fear there. Now that she was out of the burning building and safe in Darien's arms, she was able to reflect and remember. "The classroom. It was full of fire but it was so cold, so unnatural. I could feel the heat of the fire but the air was cold, too cold. The door and the blinds closed on their own and it was getting colder and colder by the second and then suddenly the fire ignited and spread on its own."

On its own? Darien couldn't seem to wrap him mind around what she'd just told him. Was she in shock and unaware of what she was saying or was she speaking of what had really happened? But how could it be possible? Fires didn't spontaneously start, on their own,and definitely not in the middle of a well-maintained deserted classroom.

But less than a few weeks ago, curses and spirits hadn't been real to him either. This was the third time that Serena had nearly been killed under suspicious circumstances. It was clear that someone wanted her dead and if they were willing to burn down the school to do it then it was clear that they'd stop at nothing until they succeeded. This had to have something to do with Serenity, Endymion and the curse. They were running out of time, he had to break the curse before Serena got hurt or worse.

This time it had been _way_ too close a call. If Endymion hadn't given him that vision, Serena would be dead. In a fire, just as Serenity had died. It wasn't just that he owed Endymion anymore; this was about Serena and saving her life. Serena's life, and his own, depended on breaking the curse.

And soon.

"That's it. We have to finish this now." Darien's voice was hard with lethal determination. There had to be a way to break the curse. They needed help but who could help them? Endymion and Serenity could only help them so much; they'd been dead for centuries. There had to be someone living who knew about the curse. It was real, he and Serena couldn't be the only ones who knew that. Chances were that almost everyone in the town knew it, they just refused to believe that it was real, even though deep down they knew it was real. They all knew.

And then an idea occurred to him. It hit him without warning or apparent cause. It was a long shot but it was all that they had to go on right now. A long shot was better than nothing at all, which is what they had.

"I think there might be someone who can help us. It's a long shot but it's all we have." Darien told Serena and turned to Andrew. "We have to go."

"What? Why? Where?" Andrew asked, completely bewildered.

"I can't explain." Darien told him as he stepped back and gently helped Serena down off of the hood of his car and carefully set her on her feet, keeping his hands around her in case she wasn't able to stand steadily on her own feet. "Just know that it's important."

"But the cops and the fire chief are going to have questions. This is like a crime scene or something!" Andrew protested, still baffled that they were leaving. "What the hell am I going to tell them?"

"Whatever you want, just keep Serena out of it." Darien warned him with an edge to his voice as he opened the passenger door for Serena. "The Shields family are going to make a sizeable donation to the school to cover the damage and to rebuild it better than it was."

"Well, _that's_ going to go over well!" Andrew snapped sarcastically. He was obviously not happy with being left behind to clean up, so to speak.

Darien helped Serena into her seat and clicked in her seatbelt before he turned back to Andrew, closing the passenger side door with a soft thud. "Look, Andrew. You know they're not going to arrest me and you have a solid alibi since you reported it in person several blocks away. Serena is the only one who can be looked at for this, but she didn't do it and I'll be damned if I am going to let anyone suspect her of arson. She nearly died in there. I need to get her out of here, now. Make it clear to anyone who even thinks about connecting her with this that they will have to go through me to even lay eyes on her."

Andrew's eyes grew wide at Darien's serious and deadly icy hard tone, the words were a threat – not directed at him – but one that he had every intention of keeping. Andrew wasn't stupid; he knew that there was something going on that he wasn't in on. Darien was too protective of Serena and there was too much happening around them both. This was the third time Serena had nearly been hurt in an "accident" and Darien was deadly serious about protecting her.

So Andrew closed his mouth and nodded, communicating to his best friend that he'd take care of it while he took care of Serena.

Darien gave his best friend a sharp, appreciative nod and climbed into the driver's seat. Within seconds the car pulled out on the street, speeding away from the school as fire trucks, police cars and an ambulance passed them, all with their sirens blaring and their emergency lights blazing brightly.

Serena felt sick in the stomach, her head ached and her eyes and lungs still stung from the smoke. She reeked of smoke and she felt so hot, her skin was still flushed red from the heat of the flames, but she barely even noticed any of that. Instead she was watching Darien carefully out of the corner of her eyes, fearful that he'd lost it. This had been the third attempt on her life and she was fearful that it had pushed Darien over the edge. She didn't want him doing anything that may lead to him being hurt or would get him into trouble.

"Darien?" Serena spoke tentatively, afraid not of him, but of that look hard of resolve on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I have to end this now. That was too close." Darien sounded furious; his voice hard and strained with the effort of controlling his fury. Serena watched as his hands tightened around the steering wheel until his fingers turned white. "And I'm not going to let there be a next time. This ends. Now. I need to find a way. Whatever's after you isn't going to be breathing for much longer."

Okay, now Serena was a little afraid of him. He was downright homicidal and that wasn't the Darien she loved. As adamant as he was when it came to protecting her, he wasn't a killer. He talked the talk but he could never kill anyone.

Right?

"Darien. You're scaring me." Serena whispered in a trembling voice. He'd never hurt her, she didn't doubt that, but she was scared of what he was capable of in his current state of mind.

Darien was silent for a long minute before he reached across the space between them, without taking his eyes off the road, and took hold of her hand tightly. He was on the threshold of holding her hand too tightly but Serena said nothing. He was too far out of it right now and she wasn't going to push him any further. Especially not while he was driving at the reckless high speeds that he was, with only one hand on the steering wheel. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Serena. I'm NOT going to lose you. I'm not."

He was rambling, speaking more to himself than to her. It seemed that he'd finally lost it completely and if she didn't do something to help him regain some semblance of rationality, he was going to do something stupid or dangerous or both. She loved him; she wasn't going to let him do anything that would put him in danger, of any kind.

Darien steered the sleek powerful black vehicle sharply around the corner, the tires screeching loudly as they desperately tried to grip the course wet road beneath the vehicle.

Serena cried out and flung her arm upwards to the roof to prevent herself from being thrown around anymore than she had to be. She watched as Darien righted the car, turning the steering wheel completely around with the palm of his hand.

Darien knew how to handle the powerful machine, Serena didn't doubt that, but Darien's driving was becoming more and more reckless with every turn.

"Darien, stop the car." Serena ordered in a serious voice.

No response from him.

"Darien!" Serena snapped in a firm authoritative voice, the same tone her mother often used when she reached her limits.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever stupor he seemed to be trapped in and he turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?"

"Stop the car!" Serena demanded again in the same tone.

Darien looked at her for a long moment, a startled expression on his face, but to her relief the powerful sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish slowed until he pulled onto the side of the road.

Breathing a deep breath of relief that the car was stationary, Serena released her seatbelt, reached over him and turned the key, turning the engine off.

"Serena-."

But before Darien could say another word, Serena was already in motion. Lifting herself out of her seat, she swung her leg over the gearshift and his legs until she was kneeling on the driver's seat, her knees on either side of his, so that she was practically sitting on his lap.

Darien looked startled, but he made no move to neither stop her nor remove her from his lap.

Serena laid her hands on his hard chest and looked into his startled and confused face, his eyes had softened marginally but they were still as hard and as cold as ice. They were darker than she was used to, missing their usual warmth and sparkle.

Without saying a word, Serena reached for his hands. Without resisting, he allowed her to bring one large hand to rest on her thigh while she brought the other up to cup her cheek. She held his hands in place with her own as she stared into fierce his eyes with her heart and soul bared within her own eyes. She needed to connect with him, needed him to feel her love and to remember what it was that they shared. She needed him to feel her, to know that she was there and that she was alive.

Darien loved her so much, he hadn't yet told her, but he screamed it in everything he did, in every look he gave her, in every touch. But never did he scream it so loudly than when and after he was saving her life. Serena knew, she wasn't blind, to what he would sacrifice for her and that terrified her. To live without him would be worse than anything else she could ever image.

Seconds became minutes as they sat staring into each other's eyes in the silence and the deepening darkness as the sun began its descent beyond the horizon behind the heavy grey clouds. It would only be a matter of minutes before twilight ended for another day and the darkness of night came once again.

Serena stared into his eyes, not daring to blink despite how much her sore irritated eyes wanted too. She was afraid to break the connection she'd created between them. She needed him to calm down and remember who he was before she could risk releasing him from the hold she held over him.

And before her eyes, without warning and with the swiftness of a flash of lightening, the intensity and ferocity in his eyes changed, morphed into something else. Something just as strong but much warmer.

Pulling his hand, that cupped her cheek, from under hers, Darien cupped the back of her neck and pulled her forward, his lips covered hers with a kiss of demanding ferocity and ravenous passion.

Through his kiss, Serena felt everything radiating chaotically from him. She felt his boiling frustration and fierce determination and resolve to act, to protect. She felt his fear of losing her and his burning love for her. She tasted his feelings of frustration at being unable to protect her better today and she felt his need to be as close to her as possible.

Never had Serena been kissed with such ferocity, intensity and starving hunger. Darien's need for her was insatiable and it was eating him alive. He needed more, and then more still. He needed to be closer to her than he was, he needed her kiss her deeper than he was. He needed more of everything, he needed more of her and she wanted to give him, but she knew that whatever she could give him wasn't going to be enough. He was too tightly strung.

Within seconds, everything faded and Serena was unable to think. He was lost and he was pulling her into fervour with him. As her mind became clouded with love and lust, with hunger and passion, all that mattered to her was his frantic kiss, and the desire quickly burned through her. Between her legs, she felt herself becoming wet and her body was burning, hotter and hotter until the flames they'd left behind only minutes ago held nothing in comparison to the desire burning within her now. She could feel Darien's hand on her thigh, roughly moulding the soft flesh, driving her into frenzied pleasure that was building and building to the point that it was well beyond madness.

And then his hand cupped her backside and he was pushing her against him, right onto his impressive erection that was tenting his jeans. The moment she came into contact with him, she cried out into Darien's mouth from the unbearable pleasure of it.

In the far corners of her mind, a distant voice warned her that this was insane, that they were in his car on a road that anyone might come down at any moment and see them, but as rational as the voice was, as real as the warnings were, Serena just couldn't bring herself to care about anything but Darien and his strong hands that were taking her closer and closer to ecstasy.

This hadn't been her intention when she'd climbed on top of him but Serena wasn't about to stop now. She wanted this almost as much as he did. She'd nearly died today, had nearly been taken from him forever. It was only her worry for him that kept her own chaotic emotions at bay.

But right now Serena was being overcome by a different kind of chaotic emotions, namely desire and love. As Darien pushed her harder against his erection, Serena lost control of her body. She was riding him, riding his erection, grinding her heated core against his erection harder and harder with each grind of her hips. She was panting uncontrollably around Darien's tongue, his tongue wildly exploring her mouth, dancing with her own tongue. His large hands roamed frenziedly over her body, everywhere at once, searching, as if ensuring himself she was there and safe.

Serena was dizzy from the lack of oxygen but again she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted more of this, more of him.

Serena could feel her pleasure building with each touch, each stroke along his impressively long hard erection. She was lost to the sensation of it, oh, so so lost. How quickly Darien was teaching her in the ways of sexual intimacy, already she knew just what to do to drive him into madness, to give him as much pleasure as he gave her.

It wasn't until Serena realised that she was close to passing out for the second time in less than half an hour that she began to listen to that irritating voice of reason in the corner of her mind. If she passed out again, Darien would well and truly lose it and she wouldn't be able to calm him then.

Very reluctantly, Serena stilled her grinding hips and pulled away, breaking their kiss. Only then was she able to draw long deep breathes of icy oxygen and put her lungs and her mind to ease.

They were both panting and aroused; Serena could feel his arousal pressing against her just as palpably as she could feel the wetness that soaked her panties.

"I need you." Darien growled through his heavy panting, his hands still stroking her body.

Serena knew he didn't only mean physically, his need for her was so much deeper than physical need. He needed her in all ways possible.

"I know." Serena whispered through her own heavy breathing as she stared into his hungry eyes, eyes that had regained their spark, not in full, but it was there. "I love you."

Serena watched as something flashed in his eyes, it was too brief for her to name, but she could guess as to what it was.

"I know." Darien whispered back, a hint of sadness to his voice.

Serena gently stroked his check and chin with her fingertips, able to feel the coarseness of the day's growth. He needed to shave. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He swore without hesitation.

"Don't blame yourself for this." Serena whispered softly, her breathing finally beginning to slow. "I'm here, with you, that's all that matters. You couldn't have done anything other than what you did. You saved me. You always save me."

It was almost dark now, it was nearly impossible to see Darien's eyes clearly enough to read them, but Serena knew that after a long moment of silence that he wasn't going to stop blaming himself. He wouldn't give her what she asked because he'd never break a promise to her, so he'd never make a promise to her that he couldn't keep.

By god, she loved him but she was beginning to fear that Darien loved her too much, that it was going to get him killed.

"We'd better get going." Darien said finally, as he gently helped her off his lap and back into her seat.

As Darien started the engine and pulled back out onto the road, Serena put her seatbelt back on and looked out the window into the darkness of night. How quickly night seemed to fall in Willowson, it didn't take long for the darkness to consume the grey gloominess that hung over the lone town.

But it hadn't always been this way. In Serenity and Endymion's time, the sun had shone and there'd been colour and life all around, now there were only never ending gloomy grey clouds and greys, browns and greens of nature that came with such gloomy weather. Truly, this town was cursed. So rarely did the sun shine, so rarely was there the good and beautiful things in life here and when they did come, they were always fleeting and ended too soon.

This town was suffering, as it had for centuries. This town, and its people, had suffered enough. It was time for forgiveness, as the time for punishment had long since passed. Maybe that was what Serenity and Endymion really wanted from them, to undo what they had left behind, to help Willowson find forgiveness for crimes long since passed.

And they were running out of time to do it. Something was out to stop them; something was out for her life. Why it was, Serena didn't understand but she didn't doubt that whoever or whatever it was that wanted to stop them was after her blood. But why wasn't it after Darien? Of course she was relieved that it was only after her and not Darien, but why was it after only her when they both wanted to end the curse, when they both received the dreams from Serenity and Endymion?

She was missing something, something that felt as if it were right in front of her face, she just wasn't seeing it clearly and it was as frustrating as hell.

Serena looked up at the dark, starless sky above and closed her eyes. _'Please. Please, help us.'_ She prayed to the heavens, to Serenity and Endymion. _'Please help us to end the suffering of this town and stop whatever is coming for me. I don't want to have to watch Darien die trying to save me. I will give anything you ask of me, just please help me keep him safe.'_

But there was no answer of any kind.

Finally, Serena sighed deeply and opened her eyes. The sky above was so unnaturally black; she missed the moon and the starry skies. Something she'd always taken for granted. How often did one stop and look up at the glorious night sky and truly appreciate the beauty spread out in the heavens above them?

Serena didn't realise that they'd slowed down until she felt the car turn to the left, leaving the paved road and pulling onto an old dirt track that looked as if a car hadn't used it in years. As they made their way down the bumpy, windy track, there was nothing around them but thick, leafless, ghostly trees with winding, empty branches, like ghostly hands reaching every which way.

Finally the trees parted to reveal an old, two-story farm house that looked centuries old but well maintained for its age, although it still needed a lot of work. In fact, it looked almost exactly like something that would've been seen in Serenity and Endymion's time. She wouldn't be surprised if she was to learn that it had been built in the late 1600's.

"What is this place?" Serena asked Darien as he brought the Aston Martin to a stop.

"The family living here are said to be powerful physics." Darien explained with doubt and uncertainty as he switched off the engine but left the headlights on. "They've been living in this house for hundreds of years. Maybe even since Endymion and Serenity's time. It's a long shot, but if anyone in this town can help us, it's them."

Serena turned her attention back to the house and gasped, startled. She quickly blinked as if to clear an image and looked at the house again. It was as it had been the first time she'd laid eyes upon it only seconds ago. For a fleeting moment, the house had looked vaguely familiar but for some reason in her mind's eye, it had looked brand new. She shrugged it off as her imagination.

"Stay in the car." Darien ordered as he opened his door and got out of the car just as the front door of the old house opened.

Serena could see her clearly in the light aimed directly at her from the head lights. A young woman, who looked to be a few years older than herself, stepped warily out onto the porch. She wore a wispy colourful skirt and colourful bulky jewellery and she had long thick black curly hair that sat lightly on her shoulders and ran down her back. She looked just like a Hollywood gypsy and she was just as flawlessly beautiful with flawless tanned skin and deep red lips.

"This is private property." Serena heard the young woman say sharply though the open driver's side door. "If you want to make an appointment, please come back in the morning. She isn't seeing anyone tonight."

Who wasn't seeing anyone for what?

"I need to see Minerva." Darien said just as sharply, his tone making it clear that he wasn't going to be dissuaded.

"I'm sorry. She isn't seeing anyone tonight." The young gypsy woman repeated with a hint of anger and wariness to her voice. "Come back tomorrow and she'll see you then."

Serena watched as Darien reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thick wad of cash. She didn't need to see them all to know that every single note was a one hundred dollar bill. "I _need_ to see her now. Name your price."

The gypsy's eyes widened in awed surprise at the sight of so much cash being offered. She continued to stare speechlessly at the thousands of dollars Darien was offering her. The young woman probably hadn't seen so much cash at once her entire life, judging by the look of the house.

"Let them in, child." A much older, huskier, female voice ordered the younger woman from inside the house.

The words from the older woman calmed and seemed to assure the young gypsy, who stepped to one side of the door and held out her hand, silently telling him to give her the money and enter the house.

Darien reached into the car, turned off the headlights and closed his door. Seconds later Serena's door opened from the outside and Darien reached over her to unclick her seatbelt before he helped her out of the car. He pulled her protectively close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her pressed protectively into his side. It seemed that the protector was back in full.

Serena didn't protest. She remained pressed to his side, allowing him to practically carry her to the porch and inside the house, dropping the money into the young gypsy's hand as they passed her.

Behind them the door closed as the young woman followed.

The room, the entire house, smelt of history and times long since passed. This place was old and held a lot of ancient memories. This was the kind of house with mysterious secrets. From the furniture to the paintings and portraits on the walls to the grand arch doorways, everything was from another time. The house was even lit with fire lamps rather than electric lamps.

This house wasfrom another time, it did not belong in the twenty-first century.

"Wait here." The young gypsy woman ordered as she disappeared through aged heavy dark velvet curtains hanging from the archway to their left.

"Darien." Serena whispered nervously, thankful for his strong, protective presence around her.

There was something familiar about this house, as if she'd been inside it before, and it was freaking her out in a big way. She knew, somehow, that if she went up the staircase in front of them, there would be three bedrooms and a linen closest to the left and the double doors to the master bedroom to the right. And she knew that the quickest way to the kitchen was to go through the ached doorway to her right and go through the door on the far wall of that room.

How did she know this? Serena didn't even know where she was, so how could she have been inside this house before?

"Hush, Angel." Darien whispered back, his voice intending to be soothing as he tightened his secure, comforting hold around her, hugging her against him protectively. "We're safe here."

"How do you know?" Serena asked, unexplainably she knew he was right now that she allowed herself to feel it. While they were in this house, a house that held more than the eye beheld, no harm would come to them. There was something mystical about this house.

"I can feel it." Darien whispered, never taking his eyes from the curtains the young gypsy had disappeared through. "There's something here. It _feels_ safe."

And then the curtains parted and the young gypsy reappeared. "She'll see you now." And she extended her arm into the room, signalling for them to enter.

Plastered to his side, Darien led her through the archway and into the room. The first thing Serena noticed was the old gypsy woman sitting in the centre of the room in an old armchair. To the woman's right was a small circular table with a deck of what Serena assumed were really old tarot cards. The entire room was dark except for the fire burning in the massive old hearth. Heavy drapes framed the room, every wall, concealing every wall and window except for the hearth. Even the ceiling was concealed behind draping colourful silky material that shimmered in the golden light of the flickering flames.

Serena tried not to look at the flames, the memories of her latest near death experience were far too fresh in her mind and she didn't want to freak out. This felt too important to be distracted from.

Instead Serena focused on the old woman, dressed in flowing colourful silk scarves and bulky old fashioned earth jewellery. The kind made from stones and gems. Her hair had long since turned grey and her tanned skin had succumbed to the effects of age. But there was something, like the house, that was familiar about her. There was a wisdom in the old woman's eyes that couldn't be denied and demanded respect. This was a woman who knew things others didn't and the way she was looking at them now said that there was much that they didn't know that she did.

She held the answers to their questions, she knew their secrets.

The old gypsy woman first took a long look at Darien, as if she were seeing right into his soul and could see all his secrets and his sins. And then the old gypsy turned her attention to her.

Serena felt a strong urge to shrink away from the old woman's piercing gaze but she forced herself to ignore the urge. Darien had come here believing that they had a chance to find some answers, he'd never lead her into harm's way, so she'd remain silent and still and let Darien do what he'd come here to do.

"I've been waiting a long time for the two of you." The old woman said a matter-of-factly in a voice that had also bowed to the hardships of time.

Serena couldn't help but wonder what the old gypsy woman meant by that. Why had she been waiting for them? How had she known that they'd come?

Darien opened his mouth to reply, but the old woman spoke before he could utter a sound.

"You are here about the curse." It was a statement, not a question.

One that neither of them knew what to respond to, but before they had the chance to think of something, the old woman slowly and awkwardly rose up from the chair and onto her feet.

Had Darien not been holding her so tightly to his side, Serena would've gone to her side and helped the old woman. She looked too old and frail to be on her feet without help or some form of assistance.

Serena watched helplessly as the woman slowly crossed the room until she was standing directly in front of them, hunched over so much that she stood only slightly more than half her height.

The old gypsy was staring at them with a strange expression that Serena couldn't even begin to understand. It was almost as if the old woman had lived her entire life waiting for this day and she couldn't quite believe it was here, but as wise as she was, she was handling it with dignity and the seriousness the situation deserved.

"You are old souls." The woman stated, with certainty and significance. "And only the two of you can end this curse." She pointed a bony frail finger at them. "If your love and devotion to each other is strong enough to withstand the trials ahead, you will succeed in this." And she held out her frail hand towards Darien and looked pointedly down at his free hand.

Darien hesitated a long moment, as if considering whether or not to comply with her unspoken demand, but eventually he surrendered his hand to the old woman.

The old gypsy took hold of his hand in both of her hands and turned it over so she could see his palm. She stared down at the palm of his hand, searching for what they couldn't read.

"I see you have already overcome a number of trials." The old woman sounded impressed, almost. "But the worst is yet to come. You need to be ready to face what you don't want to face. The truths of your past." Holding Darien's palm in her left hand, she ran the fingertips of her right hand lightly over his smooth palm. "Protector. Lover. Eternally devoted. You walk the emptiness searching for that you have lost, that which is most precious to you. You are without your heart and soul, she you may lose for a second time holds them. To walk the lonely road of earth bound eternity, that is your fate unless you are strong enough to face what you must."

Darien wasn't sure whether or not to take her seriously. She sounded so certain that it was hard not to hang off of every word. In all honestly, he hadn't believed that he'd find any answers here, above all he'd just needed to act. To do something. But now he was beginning to believe that there was something here, that this woman may just know what she was talking about. "What must I face?"

"That depends on you." The old gypsy told him mysteriously. "It depends on whether or not you have learned what you didn't before."

"What does that mean?" Darien asked, frustrated with the cryptic answers.

"That is for you to learn, not for me to tell you." The old gypsy woman released his hand and held her hand out for Serena's. "Now you, child."

Serena was fearful more than anything else to what the old woman would see in her hand. A part of her wanted to believe that the woman was a fraud, but she couldn't ignore everything she was feeling, what her senses were telling her. This was a place of ancient things, way beyond her understanding. But, summoning what little bravery she had left after her long day, Serena gave her hand to the gypsy woman.

The old woman stared silently at her palm for a long time before she spoke. "You are in grave danger, child. A great evil, an ancient evil, is stalking you. It seeks your blood and dying screams, just as it did long ago. It does not want you to do what you seek, to have what you must." She looked up into Serena's eyes, compassion and wisdom in her ancient eyes. "You are what the lost searches for but his rage, hatred and burning hunger for revenge over events long since past divides you both. No peace can be found until forgiveness is granted. In the place it all began. Only then can the curse truly be lifted. You are the key to it all, to the end. You and you alone can ask this of the one who has cursed this town."

To say that Serena was both confused and frightened by the old woman's readings was an understatement..

The old gypsy woman released her hand and looked up into Darien's eyes. "You will lose her to a relentless darkness more evil than I am able to relate to you, unless you let go and believe. Believe in everything you have forgotten since your mother left this world."

Without warning, the old woman sagged from exhaustion. Releasing Serena's hand, the old woman turned her back to them and returned to her chair, obviously no longer having the strength to stand. She returned her attention to Darien, looking him straight in the eyes. "You believe the answers lie in the past, but what you seek lies right before your eyes, you only need open them. And I fear you will have to very soon or you will lose what you hold closest to your heart."

With those words, Darien's hold on Serena tightened to the point that he was one fraction away from hurting her.

The old woman sighed with fatigue and lowered her eyes from them. "You seek to know the curse and here it is." She pointed to the hearth behind her. "My family has carried the secrets of what happened that black night the curse was cast. We have tried many times to lift it but this magic, this will, is greater than our own. My ancestor had a vision the night tragedy befell those young lovers, and she recorded the curse in hopes that one day a love would be born into this world strong enough to defy it and finally break it. To free this town and her family of a curse our ancestors deserved but their children did not." Her voice was growing weaker and softer with each word. She was falling asleep. "It's time for this to come to an end and for not just my family to know peace, but all families in this town. The fate of this town, and your own fate, lies in your hands and in the strength of your love. A love that has waited so long to burn bright once again." The last few words were mumbled sleepily as she finally fell into the peace of sleep.

Serena searched the hearth with her eyes, looking for what the old woman had been pointing at but she saw nothing, until she raised her eyes to what was above the hearth. A flicker of rogue fame had caused light to be reflected off one of the old woman's many rings and reflect onto the wall above the heath. There was something there that was more than plain fabric.

Pulling out of Darien's hold, he was reluctant to release her but he let her go, Serena walked towards it, Darien a single step behind her.

Spotting a candle cradled in an old candle stick behind the old woman's arm chair, Serena quickly fetched it and carried it to the hearth. After today, she should've at the very least been left with a wariness of fire, but she felt nothing. Truly this house did feel safe.

Kneeling by the old hearth, Serena lowered the tip of the candle into the flames and waited for it to catch a flame. With the candle burning, Serena rose to her feet and carefully raised the candle, allowing the light from the single flame to illuminate the wall above the fire place.

And both Serena and Darien gasped in union.

It was an old tapestry that covered the entire wall above the hearth. It was old, at least several hundred years old, and unlike the typical tapestry that portrayed images, this one had only the written word, several lines of it in fact, sown in elegant script of the old calligraphy.

Serena's eyes travelled slowly over it in wonder, she wasn't looking closely enough to read the script, she was too preoccupied with admiring such a beautiful old tapestry. Elegant and colourful designs had been skilfully sown into the tapestry, faded colours ranging from deep reds and blues and purples, to yellow and oranges. The calligraphy was written in golden thread, so fine that the letters looked to have been written using a single golden line.

"Serena." Darien gasped breathlessly.

Serena turned and saw that something had caught his complete attention, something that had completely captivated and shocked him. He was motionless, staring at something through wide and unblinking eyes.

Serena followed his gaze and instantly saw what had captured his attention so completely. At the top centre of the tapestry, woven so finely that it looked so completely life-like was a perfect likeness of Serenity's locket. The same locket she, at this very moment, wore beneath her coat and around her neck.

"It's . . ." Serena couldn't say it, it wasn't possible. The locket had been worn by Serenity for only a few months before it had been buried, hidden away for centuries, to be unearthed by them only days before.

"-Serenity's locket." Darien finished through unmoving lips.

It was all real. There was no doubt now. Serenity. Endymion. Their tragic ends. The curse. Everything. It was all real, this was irrefutable proof.

It was a long minute before the regained themselves and finally turned their attention to the words written beneath the image of the locket.

Darien took the candle from Serena's numb hand and held it up to the tapestry while Serena slowly read aloud the words of the curse that held the entire town captive.

"_In a time long since past, in a world of new beginnings beneath blessed starry skies_

_In a town of a willow weeping tall and upright_

_True love ignites between young hearts before unseeing eyes_

_To be bonded eternally their entwined heart's delight_

_In one moment of musical grace the spark of love is born_

_Between she of purity and loving heart and he of isolated soul and bountiful estate_

_Under a cloud of secrecy they meet hidden from the whispers of scorn_

_And by fate's wish they are bound eternally as fated soul mates._

_Without warnings hence tragedy fell upon true love with murder unjust_

_Before evil's triumph an angel unjustly burns by hells unforgiving fire_

_A lover's broken cry, a soul divided by jealousy's evil lust_

_His hollow life willingly surrendered beneath the town's inflicted dire_

_A curse cast from rage and hate upon guilty kin_

_Upon the ground of the condemned faithful love is forever forsaken_

_Through time the young shall carry their forefather's sin_

_Trapped upon cursed grounds lest life from them be taken_

_Should love of purity and unyielding devotion bloom beneath cursed sway_

_And truth be known in place of lies before dawn's light_

_Let a second chance be bestowed with the dawning of a new day_

_Or the condemned shall forever dwell beneath the curse's endless bleak night." _

It was a record of everything, of Serenity and Endymion's love and their tragic end, their unjust murder and the curse. Darien couldn't believe it, the answer had been right here the entire time, for centuries the answer to Willowson's curse had been here.

But unfortunately there were only two short lines that gave them any clue as to how to break the curse.

"_Should love of purity and unyielding devotion bloom beneath cursed sway_

_And truth be known in place of lies before dawn's light."_

The translation was simple enough; the truth had to be revealed by those who held a love strong enough to overcome the curse, but breaking the curse, Darien knew, would be anything but simple. Sure, he loved Serena more than anything else and he'd do anything for her, and he'd never betray her, but was their love that strong? Strong enough to break a powerful curse that had existed for centuries?

And how did they have to reveal the truth? Did they have to tell someone? Print it in the Willowson Times?

What would be enough to break the curse and set Endymion and Serenity free after so long?

* * *

Darien didn't want to leave her, Serena could tell that as clearly as she could tell day from night. Firstly, he'd taken forever to drive her home and secondly, they'd been sitting in her driveway for over half an hour, not saying or doing anything but sitting silently in their seats. Darien was staring straight ahead with an emotionless mask on his handsome features, sitting motionless, except for his fists that had been tightening their hold on the steering wheel ever since he'd switched off the engine half an hour ago. He had to be hurting himself by now.

Serena didn't want to leave him, it was the last thing she wanted to do. But she had to go inside, she had to go home. Her family had to be worried about her. Word of the fire would've already reached them, and she knew her parents. They'd worry, as any caring parent would, that she'd somehow been involved in the blaze, not the lighting of it, but they'd fear that she may've been hurt as they knew that she went to school there. She couldn't just disappear, leaving to believing that something had happened to her. She just couldn't do that to them, she loved them too much. No matter how much she wanted to go with Darien, to spend the night safe in his arms, she had to put the minds of her family at ease.

And on top of that, Serena was completely exhausted. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to spend with Darien, to go through what they had learned and to come up with a plan to break the curse by revealing the truth of what had really happened in January of 1643. They would be rested and everything would be clearer in the morning.

"Darien, I have to go inside." Serena told him, her reluctance to do so clear in her voice.

Darien didn't answer. He sat unmoving, showing no sign that he'd even heard her, and staring straight ahead, not blinking.

"I'll be safe here. Good night, Darien. I love you." Serena reached for the door to get out of the car.

But before Serena even had a chance to open the door, she felt two large hands close around her waist, pick her up and effortlessly turn her body around. The next thing Serena knew, she was pressed into Darien's chest, his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place, in a gentle but iron embrace.

It took Serena's startled mind a moment to catch up. Was she really as light as a rag doll or was he really that strong?

"No, you won't be." Darien mumbled in her ear, his distress loud and clear in his words and his tone. "You're not safe with anyone but me."

Serena sighed deeply, breathing in his intoxicating masculine scent and allowed him a few moments to hold her. Just as he needed. He was so fearful for her that it broke her heart, even letting her out of his sight was a struggle for him. Especially after what had happened today.

The way Darien held her, so tightly, was as if he couldn't hold her tightly enough. This embrace was all about his need for her. There was nothing sexual about the way he was holding her now; it was a completely different kind of need. This was about his love for her and the need he had for her in his life. He was holding onto her as if she were his life, he was holding onto her like a drowning man would hold onto his life as he fought to get to the surface that was just there, just out of his reach.

Serena understood. She was his life now, his reason to live in a world that held nothing else for him. She understood because she felt the same. She loved her family, her parents and her brother and her friends, but Darien was the one she couldn't live without. Her loved ones it would pain her to lose but Darien was the only one she couldn't survive losing.

She didn't understand how she could love him so much, need him so much. How had he become her everything in a matter of weeks? He was water, air, he was her sunlight. Without him, she would forever be lost.

"I almost lost you today." Darien mumbled into her neck. He was trying so hard to find the strength to let her go, but it just wasn't in him. Not anymore. It had been lost when he'd gotten the vision of her lying motionless on a burning floor, surrounded by deadly fire.

Darien was trying so hard to convince himself that she was safe, that she was alive and was there with him. He _had_ succeeded saved her. She _hadn't_ been burned alive as Serenity had been. She was his and she was there with him, unharmed and safe.

Oh, how much he needed and loved her. If he'd lost her today . . .

Darien couldn't even think it. She was his miracle. In a matter of weeks she'd brought him to life, she'd become the light of his life and he couldn't live without her. He loved her and he was going to do whatever he had to do to keep her, no matter what he had to do. He had saved her against impossible odds, not once, not twice, but three times. He didn't know if it was luck or that they were being watched over, but he knew that the odds stacked higher against them every time he came close to losing her. They were running out of time, the next time he may not be so fortunate as to have a vision or see the trouble coming. If he let his guard down for even a moment, he could lose her. He had to finish this, as soon as he was humanly able.

But how? He still had no clue what the curse meant or exactly how he was going to break the curse but he had to find a way. He wouldn't rest until he did.

The old gypsy woman had been right about one thing at least, he could feel it coming. It was on the horizon. Something big was coming, their greatest trial yet, and he wasn't going to let her be put in danger again. He would continue to protect and watch over her and when the time finally came, he would fight for her and he would keep her safe. If demanded of him, he would die for her.

One thing was for certain, nothing and no one was ever going to lay a hand upon what was his.

* * *

She couldn't believe it! She'd had her! Serena had been seconds from her fate when Darien had somehow made it through her power to save the little twit from the flames bent to her will!

Beryl had long been beyond madness but this was something else, something so much more potent. With an enraged frustrated high-pitched screech, Beryl threw out her hand towards a large bolder and without warning, it exploded into tiny pieces and dust. Many of the pieces were sent flying in her direction, but not one touched her.

As if an invisible force had protected her . . .

How had Darien gotten through her seal on the classroom? And what had slowed her enchanted flames? No one had ever been able to defy her will or escape her before. Not like this. Another magic had interfered and saved them, it hadn't been able to stop her – nothing was that powerful – but it had slowed her magic.

Surely Serenity's curse wasn't that strong, that inclusive. The curse condemned and imprisoned, it didn't protect and it hadn't before messed with her evil powers and dark magics.

She was trapped within the limits of Little Willow but Beryl had always been able to use her powers and spells at her leisure. She'd long ago tried to escape the horrid little town, but nothing she had attempted had succeeding in freeing her.

Something had changed. And recently. Something unexpected.

Over time Beryl had changed. She'd become more powerful and skilful in her dark arts. It wouldn't be much longer before her powers grew stronger than Serenity's curse. She would be free and the world would be hers to do with what she will.

But first Beryl had to deal with Serena and claim what had always been rightfully hers. Enough games, enough hiding in shadows and pretending. It was time to act, to take.

She'd made a mistake in letting the Seer line continue to live on. She'd always believed them harmless and powerless to act against her, even though they did know of the curse and believed in it. They'd been waiting with her, waiting for this time, for them to be reborn, but never had they interfered with her.

Until now. She should have ended their line long ago and now because she'd dismissed them, Serena and Darien knew more about the curse and what had transpired so long ago than she liked.

Serena had to die. Tonight. No more patience, no more attempted "accidents", no more of Darien miraculously coming to Serena's rescue. Serenity and Endymion had interfered in her affairs for too long. With Serena's death, Serenity would be no more, and as such so would be the fate of the curse that had imprisoned her for too long.

It was ironic that the same curse that trapped the townspeople with her had also protected them – and the world – from the worst of her dark arts. But once the curse was lifted, the world would be at her mercy. There would be no one left to stop her.

Beryl blinked, realising that her thoughts had wondered. She quickly refocused on the more immediate issue at hand.

Serena was going to die, slowly, painfully. Just as she had so long ago, but this time it wouldn't be so merciful. This time the flames weren't going to do her work for her. This time she would know just what it meant to mess with the sorceress Beryline.

With her frustration fading, and her plans forming, Beryl turned her back to the image of the Seer's home with an evil, triumphant smile on her face. By the end of this night she would have her victory, her freedom and her Darien.

At last.

Finally her time had come. Long ago, she had sealed Serenity's fate, now she would do so again.

Once and for all.

With a wave of Beryl's hand and a flicker of her dark power, dancing golden flames sparked to life inside the Seer's dwelling that Serena and Darien had left over an hour ago.

As the fire spread through and took hold of the old dwelling, Beryl turned her back and walked into the darkness of the night with a triumphant evil grin on her lips, anticipation like a drug in her veins.

Behind her a young woman's scream pierced through the night, but Beryl ignored it. Only one thought held her attention.

Serena Stevens would not live to see another dawn.

* * *

**Hopefully the last chapter will be posted before Christmas but I can make no promises other than I will try!**

**If that is the case I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Because I have added an additional scene between Serenity and Endymion, the last chapter has been divided into two chapters. Here is the first chapter of the ending, I can't say when the last chapter will be posted.**

**To all my readers, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and have a great and safe holiday!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Darien knew he was dreaming but this dream was different from any he'd ever had before, and that included the dreams from Endymion and Serenity. This dream was foreboding darkness, filled with danger, fear and an unspeakable sense of ruthless evil.

Darien stood in the dark, all around him there was nothing but icy empty darkness, blacker than any night he'd ever known, even in Willowson. He could feel the darkness around him, it was alive and soulless. It was cold, evil and filled with hatred and rage. Never had he felt anything so chilling, so evil, not even when Serena had nearly been killed before his eyes. Not even when he'd watched Serenity burn to death in his dreams of Endymion's past. He'd felt Endymion's horror and excruciating agony as his own but this was stronger than even that.

This evil Darien was trapped within wanted something from him, he could sense it, but _what_ did it want?.

He had the feeling that what it wanted wasn't something he would be able, or would be willing, to give.

"DARIEN!"

"ENDYMION!"

Darien gasped in horror. He'd heard the two separate simultaneous cries but both had been cried with the same voice. It had been Serenity's voice, and Serena's voice. Even as deafening as it was, he would've known her voice anywhere.

He spun around, frantically searching for any sign of either of them but he could see nothing but darkness. Their cries seemed to come from all around him, they echoed through his being and took an icy hold upon his very soul.

The cries had been so frantic, so afraid, and so desperate for his help. Wherever they were, they were terrified. He knew, without a doubt that they were in grave danger. He felt it in the deepest truest parts of his heart and soul. Parts of him that he hadn't known he'd possessed, not until Serena had come into his life.

And then Darien was running, his feet hitting a hard unseen surface at a frantic pace. He was running through the darkness but he wasn't moving, his feet hit the floor loudly, but he wasn't in motion. There was nothing but darkness around him. He was going nowhere but he only forced himself to run faster through the darkness.

Serena had almost been taken from him three times now. He knew without a doubt that those near fatal events hadn't been accidents, no matter how much the evidence showed to the contrary. They had been attempts on Serena's life.

He had to get to Serena and Serenity, he had to save them. He had to protect them. He couldn't fail Serena as Endymion had failed Serenity. He wouldn't survive it, just like Endymion had not.

He didn't even know if he was going in the right direction!

Darien skidded to a halt and frantically looked around him, searching the darkness for any sign of Serena or any sign of anything but there was nothing but darkness.

"Serena!"

Suddenly Darien realised that his hands felt wet, warm, but wet.

With dread heavy in his heart, Darien slowly looked down at his hands, able to see them as clear as day even though he could see no source of light, and he gasped in horror. They were covered in warm sticky blood. Blood he knew was Serena's.

Unspeakable, unbearable, terror gripped him. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't need to hang himself if he ever did. He wouldn't live long enough to have the chance to kill himself.

"SERENA!" Darien roared out to her as loud as his lungs would allow, but there was nothing but darkness and the agonizing emptiness within him that told him that he'd lost Serena forever.

* * *

Darien leapt up in bed so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash. He was in his bedroom. His breathing was heavy, his heart racing frantically and he was covered in a thick layer of dripping icy sweat.

It was night, late by the feel of it, but this night wasn't like the dark nights he was accustomed too. High in the sky, the moon shone brightly, lighting up the landscape like an everlasting twilight. He couldn't see one cloud in the sky.

Serena.

He had to get to her. Now.

Darien jumped out of bed and reached for his clothes. Serena was in danger, grave danger. He had to get to her now before something happened to her and he lost her forever. Endymion's message had been loud and clear. He had been warned of the danger she was in, but now he was alone. He was the only one who could protect her from whatever it was that was stalking her. All of those accidents hadn't been accidents. Someone wanted Serena dead and they would stop at nothing to make that so.

Just like Serenity.

Darien hurried to his door but his eyes fell on Serenity's handkerchief sitting on his dresser. It was the only thing he'd taken from the chest except for Endymion's wedding band that he knew rested beneath the handkerchief. He didn't have time to waste but he couldn't do this alone. He would need Endymion's help, if only in spirit.

Reaching out, Darien picked the two objects up and tucked them into his pocket. And taking his car keys from his bedside table, he ran downstairs and out of the house as fast as he could. He hadn't put his car away in the garage when he'd arrived home and for that he was grateful.

It saved precious time. Like the day before, every second mattered. One second could be the difference between life and death.

Pressing down on the automatic unlock button on his keys, Darien yanked open the driver's side door and threw himself in the seat.

He didn't care if he lost his licence for the rest of his life. He was going to break every traffic and speeding law in the book if it meant getting to Serena that much sooner. Hell, they could have his car. He just had to get to Serena now!

Darien refused to even think that he might already be too late, the last time Endymion had sent him a warning, he'd almost been too late.

Recklessly Darien wound through the streets pushing his car to the highest speeds he could use while ducking and weaving through late night traffic and squealing around corners. He even cut corners so recklessly that he found himself driving aggressively through people's yards at the highest possible speeds towards Serena's house. He was crashing though white picket fences, driving over children's toys, destroying gardens and hitting baby pools so fast that the water exploded and rained down over the Aston Martin.

For the first time since he'd gotten his licence, Darien didn't care what damage he was causing to his expensive car. There had been a time when his car had been his most treasured possession as it had been his means of escape, but now he would have traded it in a heartbeat if it meant that Serena could live one moment more.

Nothing in his life mattered anymore, nothing but Serena.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Darien squealed sharply around the final corner, nearly losing control of the car and driving straight into the house opposite the corner, and onto her street. He managed to serve back onto the road and regain control of the car just in time.

The moment Serena's house came into view Darien instantly knew that he was too late. Whatever warning he'd been given, he'd received too late. Whatever that warning was about, it had already happened.

Darien saw Serena's mother, Irene and her younger brother, Sammy, both in their nightwear, standing in the driveway searching around frantically. He couldn't hear them but he knew they were calling out Serena's name. The front door was open and in the doorway Darien could see Serena's father in his wheelchair also frantically calling out Serena's name.

Their expressions of desperate worry and fear made Darien's blood turn to ice in his veins; even Serena's brother was frantic. A brother Serena had described as a pain in the butt that she loved dearly. Sammy didn't know it, but Serena held great love and sisterly affection for her brother.

For a brief moment Darien wondered if Serena knew that Sammy felt the same way about his older sister.

Darien screeched to a stop and threw open his door, not even bothering to turn the car off. Leaving the car running, Darien leapt to his feet and ran as quickly as he could to Irene. She was frantic and hysterical; she knew something had happened to her daughter. She would've been this distraught if she'd believed that her daughter had snuck out to see him.

At first Irene didn't even seem to notice him, despite the fact that he had made a very theatrical, loud entry that any Hollywood director would have killed to capture on film.

Not having time for a mother's hysterics, every second he wasted with her was another second it would take him to find Serena, he grasped hold of Irene's shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, to focus on him.

Please, god. Let her be alive! He couldn't lose her.

"What happened? Where is she? Where's Serena?" Darien stared straight into her eyes, needing her to focus on him and what he was asking.

Irene had tears in her eyes that finally sprung free before his eyes. Tears were now streaming down her face. "She's gone! Someone's taken her!" She looked into his eyes panic-stricken. "This is your fault!"

Darien was baffled at the accusation. He was reasonably sure that Irene had no idea about the dangers stalking Serena because of the curse. What did she know that he didn't know that she knew? "What? Why? How?"

Irene stared into his eyes fear for her child clear within her own, but there was also accusation within them for him. "It's you! We knew it the moment the two of you met when you were children!"

"Knew what?" Darien had to know, he couldn't explain it but it had something to do with them now. With what was happening now. According to Irene's words something had happened when they were young, something important that they had never been told about. Something Irene even now seemed hesitant to tell him about. "Tell me!"

Helplessness and renewed fear filled the mother's eyes. "The way you instantly reached out for each other the moment you were in the same room together! Serena was a baby in my arms, but the way she looked at you! The way she reached out for you! It wasn't normal!" She spoke quickly, hysterical for her missing beloved daughter. She spoke like a woman who had known for a long time that something was coming, something grave concerning her daughter. "We knew something was happening between the two of you! The curse isn't just a legend! The two of you were going to destroy each other! That's why we left! That's why we took her away! To protect her from you! From the curse!"

Darien blinked, taken aback. They had parted them intentionally? Serena had been destined for him since she'd been born and their parents had parted them! So many years they'd lost! Years in which they should've been together.

But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was Serena. Darien turned his attention back to Serena's mother, who was still ranting hysterically.

"But the curse wouldn't let us stay away!" Irene's expression changed marginally, just enough for Darien to notice. Something akin to guilt and self-loathing filled her pained eyes. "Now, because I chose to save my husband by returning, I have condemned my daughter! You have condemned her!"

"I love her!" Darien protested defensively. She had to know that. He'd never to anything to hurt Serena, he'd rather die. If only she knew how many times he'd already proven that, how many times he'd saved her daughter's life.

Then again, Endymion had felt the same way about Serenity and look what had happened to them.

"And because of that, look at what's happened! Why my daughter? Why did you have to pick her?" Irene demanded hysterically, sounding like she desperately wanted an answer to her question.

"I didn't! She picked me." Darien answered honestly and immediately froze as the truth of his words hit him. Serena had chosen him just as Serenity had chosen Endymion. He'd never had any choice; Serena was to him what the sun was to the earth. They couldn't live without the other.

Darien blinked, snapping his focus back to the present. He didn't have time for this! Serena's life hung in the balance.

Releasing Irene, Darien turned and bolted for his car as he called over his shoulder to her, "Call the police! I'm going to find her!"

Darien threw himself back into the driver's seat and slammed the door closed. Not even bothering with his seatbelt, he put the car into gear he threw the car into a sharp U-turn and sped off back down the street.

Darien knew where he had to go, he only prayed that he arrived in time.

* * *

Irene stared after the man she didn't doubt her daughter loved, but who'd always been the one destined to destroy her.

Years ago, the intensity between the two had been so strong, so undeniable, that it had terrified both pairs of parents. It hadn't been normal, it hadn't been natural. And it hadn't changed, even after all these years.

The moment Serena and Darien been brought together into the same room for the first time, their eyes had met and while held in Irene's arms, Serena had reached out desperately for Darien. The four of them had all watched as Darien, only two years old, had walked straight for the small one year old child held in her mother's arms.

Irene could still see the look on the faces of the two young children. Darien had been reaching for Serena like a starving man reaching for the oasis that was his dreams come true. Darien had looked at Serena like she was his only salvation, while Serena had looked upon him with sheer need in her young eyes as she'd desperately reached for him with her tiny arms.

The memory of that day still played clearly before Irene's eyes. The desperate need they'd displayed for each other had been unbelievable and shocking. It had been so much more than toddlers should've been capable of showing. The intensity of the blazing emotions in their eyes, the need and _desire_ that could only have been born from love was well and truly beyond their years. Back then, there had been something there between them, something undeniable. The look in their eyes had been beyond what should have been in a child's eyes, and it had been and still was, extremely powerful.

It had been clear to all four wide-eyed, terrified parents that the two were drawn to each other in a way that was and would be impossible for them to fight, even at such a young age. The conversation of how to save their children from the curse had lasted the night, Ken and Richard had tried to find a solution that wouldn't cost them their children's lives while Lily and herself had been too consumed by fear and dreaded worry for their children that they hadn't been capable of contributing much.

It had been clear that if Serena and Darien were allowed to see each other and become such a significant part of each other's lives, then when they grew old enough, the curse would destroy them both completely.

They had all wanted to believe the curse wasn't real, that it was a legend passed down through the generations, but in their hearts they'd known that it wasn't so. They'd all known that the curse would consume their children and destroy them both. One would betray the other and destroy them.

So many times they had witnessed it in their small town. On the surface, Willowson was a normal happy community, but underneath it was anything but. Here, infidelity and heartbreak were more common than the flu in winter.

As the sun had finally risen after the longest night in any of their lives, it had been decided that for the sake of their children, the two could never again meet, never have the chance to destroy each other.

So Irene and her husband had packed up their family and had moved to the other side of the country with the intention of never returning. They'd been sad in their decision, they'd known Willowson all their lives, but they weren't regretful. They'd known that they were doing the right thing.

If Serena had stayed, the curse would've destroyed them both.

It had been that night when she had realised the true meaning of what had occurred between the two children; that night Irene had known true fear. She'd been the one to utter it aloud that one of the children had to be taken away, even though they'd known that the curse never let anyone go. Irene had insisted that they had to take the chance or watch the curse consume and destroy both Darien and Serena.

So, Irene had taken her family and moved far away.

For the few days it took for them to arrange the move cross country, Darien had been kept safely at his parent's mansion and Serena had been kept in her crib in her room a floor above. From the moment Darien had been taken from her sight, she'd refused to stop crying, sobbing and wordlessly calling out for him for days. Only when she slept did she find any peace from the torment she was too young to understand.

For a time it had seemed that the curse had let them go but they'd been wrong. The curse had followed them and when Serena had been ready to meet Darien again, been old enough to fall deeply and irrevocably in love with him, the curse had forced them back by threatening them with deadly consequences. Ken's accident hadn't been the result of chance or bad luck, but the curse. No one escaped the curse; no one left the town and lived long.

Until the accident it had surprised both Irene and her husband that the curse had allowed them to stay away for so long, but now she understood that they'd only been able to stay away for so long because the curse had been waiting for Serena to grow old enough to truly fall in love.

And now because Irene had made the choice to save her husband's life by heeding the curse's deadly warning, her daughter would pay the price for that choice. It had been just as they had feared for all those long years. The two had fallen deeply and madly in love, and were now unable to be without each other. They were part of each other now, and that was irreversible.

As a result, her daughter was in grave danger. Irene could feel it. She'd never believed that the curse was merely a legend, even as a young child. It was real and it would never let anyone go. No one would be spared. The entire town, all the generations to come, were doomed to the same fate.

Darien's parents hadn't been spared and neither would their son be. The curse had come for their children as it had come for the parents. The curse was going to take their love and use it to destroy them both.

A helpless fearful sob escaped Irene's lips as her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground, sobbing pathetically into the cool damp grass of what was their bar-less prison of torment in which no one would ever escape.

They were all cursed. Doomed by the long ago buried mistakes of their ancestors. Mistakes they could never atone for, never escape.

There was no hope, for them or their children.

'_Heaven help us.'_ Irene prayed silently to the heavens, even though she knew that heaven had long since abandoned them. She looked up in the direction Darien had disappeared, _'Help them.'_

* * *

Darien was running as fast as he was physically able. His body burned and begged for rest, but he couldn't stop, not for anything. He had to go faster; he had to get to Serena

NOW!

Endymion had been too late to save his love; he'd ridden through the night on his powerful black stallion just as Darien had pushed his Aston Martin Vanquish harder than he ever had before.

All that mattered was Serena and keeping her safe.

It had only taken him minutes to reach where the tree had fallen across the road that led to the ruins of Endymion's manor, the closest road to the clearing. He'd had no choice but to run the rest of the way but no matter how fast he moved, ducking and weaving through the trees, he couldn't move fast enough. Just as Endymion hadn't while riding to Serenity's aid the night she'd been unjustly murdered by the town. Endymion had pushed himself and his stallion as fast as he'd been able, just as Darien now pushed himself as fast and as hard as he could.

Darien knew there was little chance that Serena would be there but something deep inside of him told him that it was the only place he would get the answers he needed. The most important answer – where was Serena. Endymion and Serenity had asked them for their help from beyond the grave and they'd given it to the best of their ability, now it was time for them to help him one last time. Darien had a strong suspicion that Endymion and Serenity had helped them before, that they'd helped him to keep Serena alive despite all the _accidents_ that were happening around her since the beginning, since the first moment he'd laid eyes on her.

Darien knew that it had been Endymion who'd alerted him to the fact that the chemicals Serena had been intending to mix were explosive, that Serena had been in danger when she'd walked under that building and it had been Endymion who'd lead him to Serena the day of the fire. Endymion had helped him keep Serena alive and now Darien needed Endymion to help him one more time to save Serena's life.

Darien burst into the clearing, not surprised that there was no one else there. Serenity's sanctuary was as empty and as silent as it had been for centuries.

Drawing in deep, panting breaths of icy air into his burning lungs, Darien moved quickly to Endymion and Serenity's willow and fell to his knees before it. His legs and chest burned and ached but he ignored his body's complaints. His heart raced loudly in his ears, deafening him, as it hastily worked to pump blood through his veins. The only sound louder than his heart was the desperate compulsion to save Serena.

This clearing had once been such a beautiful place filled with life and love as Endymion and Serenity's sanctuary. The one place they'd never had to hide; never had to be anyone else than who they truly were. They'd been free here. Free to be together and love each other. But the tragedy that had befallen them had cursed this place even more than the town. Though the willow tree still lived, there was no happy atmosphere here, only an atmosphere of death, sorrow and tragedy.

Now Darien needed Endymion and Serenity's help so he could prevent his world from becoming just as bleak and dreary and meaningless. To stop the repetition of Endymion's and Serenity's fate. Maybe that was why Endymion and Serenity had chosen them to reach out to for help, so that the two spirits may find freedom and peace in death.

And if they helped him now, Darien would stop at nothing until he gave them what they asked, until he revealed the truth and they were reunited once again.

Whatever they wanted, whatever they asked of him, Darien would die to give them.

"Please, please help me find her!" Darien pleaded the old willow. Closing his eyes, Darien reached out and pressed his palm against the trunk of the tree, praying with all that he was to Endymion and Serenity for help.

Darien waited but nothing happened. No answers came to him, but Darien refused to give up. He wouldn't accept that this was a dead end; that he'd been wrong in coming here and had only wasted precious time. Every moment it took him to find her was a moment that Serena was without anyone to protect her.

Darien believed now. In everything. He believed that Endymion and Serenity had lived and had met an unjust and tragic end. He believed in the curse and that Endymion and Serenity wanted him to end it. And most of all he believed that Serena was his everything, his heart, his soul and his life. If he lost her then he too would be lost.

And Darien believed that Endymion and Serenity were his only hope to find Serena in time. They'd helped them before and they'd help him now, in his – and Serena's – darkest hour.

Darien reached out with his mind, dropping all walls and resistance, keeping his mind as open as he was possibly able while calling out for Endymion. He'd done this only once before, when he'd been faced with a sealed door that Serena had been dying on the other side of. In his desperation he had reached out to Endymion and Endymion had answered, had given him what he'd needed; the strength to save what he loved most.

For a long moment there was nothing and Darien was an instant away from giving up and pulling his hand from the rough bark, to try something else, anything – the old gypsy woman – when suddenly the bark beneath his hand became burning hot and his vision went black.

But not because of his closed eyes.

With a cry of sheer agonising pain from the sensation of his mind catching fire, the vision began, while he heard his own voice whisper the words clearly within his mind, _'Where it began . . .'_

Darien could see Serena lying unconscious on a cold dirty floor of rotting floorboards. And then the image changed and he could see a figure consumed by dark shadows standing over her. And then it changed one last time and Darien saw a flash of an old rundown structure that he recognised instantly.

It was Endymion's manor at the back of his father's property. The old ruins of what had once been Endymion's home until he'd killed himself and his father had left the place. It hadn't been lived in since.

And then the vision was over.

The manor wasn't far from the clearing. Darien would get there faster if he ran through the woods. He'd never be able to get his car past the fallen tree that lay over the road.

Breathing deeply, Darien was forced to wait a few more seconds for the pain and the disorientation to subside enough for him to regain control of himself and regain his bearings.

Darien had his answer now. He knew where it had begun, where Endymion and Serenity had begun. The beginning of their tragic tale. In the back of his mind Darien had suspected that the place that it had begun had been here in Serenity's Sanctuary, that this was the place that they'd truly fallen in love.

But he'd been wrong.

Endymion and Serenity had fallen in love that night at the Spring Ball, it had been love at first sight. That was where it had begun and that was the only place it could end.

Darien opened his eyes and leapt to his feet, pulling away from the tree. He gave one quick respectful bow of his head to the ancient willow, to Endymion and Serenity.

"Thank you." Darien whispered before he spun around and took off running in the opposite direction in which he had come.

Darien ran for his life, running towards Endymion's past and his future. Or his end if he was too late.

* * *

In the pale silvery light of the full moon, that shone through a break in the thick black cloud above, the old Endymion manor that had once been so grand, so filled with life, now looked eerie and dismal.

Darien stood silently behind a tree, hidden in the darkness as he studied the manor, searching for any sign of anything out of place. For any sign of a trap. But Darien saw no light or movement, everything was still and silent.

It was a trap, of that Darien was certain. Serena wouldn't have come here alone in the middle of the night under her own power which meant that someone had brought her. Someone who was still very likely still within the manor. Someone who maybe was even waiting hidden in the darkness for him.

But it didn't matter whether it was a trap or not. He still had to go in there and save Serena all the same. Because that someone had managed impossible feats in attempt to kill Serena. He had to get to her.

Darien stepped out from behind the tree and into the moonlight.

Without warning Darien was hit by a vision so suddenly that he stumbled back as it flashed before his wide eyes.

Darien could see the manor, but it wasn't the rotting, crumbling ruins of his time. Instead it was as it had been in Endymion's time, new and filled with light instead of darkness, living souls instead of the tragedies of the past. It was day instead of night and Darien could see various people moving and working around and inside the house.

Two men were in the beautiful blooming gardens attending to the flowers, a maid was hanging large white sheets on a long piece of rope tied between two trees at one side of the house. Another maid on the second floor was leaning out of a window shaking dust from a piece of white cloth. Three men stepped out from the shadow of the house into the sun carrying axes and chopped pieces of wood in their arms, and on the porch stood a beautiful woman dressed in a deep green gown in the fashion of the time. She wore gem encrusted jewels around her neck, wrists and in her finely styled long dark black hair. This was a woman who was quite generously doted upon.

She stood with her hands held in a lady-like fashion, lightly clasped together at her waist. Her eyes were scanning the trees at his back, searching for something or someone.

"Endymion!" The beautiful woman in green called lovingly, her voice warm, loving and musical. A voice born for singing. "Endymion, it grows late! Time to come inside, my darling!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Darien saw a flash of blurred colour pass him from the trees behind him, heaving for the house.

Darien blinked, staring after the little boy who had just run past him. Dressed in black tight pants and a loose fitting white long sleeved shirt, he wore no shoes and his hair was a tangled mess, with twigs and leaves stuck in the tangled strands. The black haired boy ran up to the woman and beamed up at her, holding his hand out to her to show her something that he held in his hand.

"Look, mother! This rock sparkles!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

The woman took the small rock from him and examined it for a moment, allowing the sun to catch it, and then she handed it back to him. "It is enchanting my darling, but look at yourself! You must bathe before your father lays eyes upon you."

"Yes, mother." The boy replied dejectedly, clearly disappointed that his time for playing was over, and he turned towards the doorway to the house but before he could take more than a step his mother reached out and tenderly touched his shoulder, love sparkling in her eyes.

The young boy turned back to his mother, who slowly lowered herself to her knees and gave him a warm and loving smile.

"I love you, my sweet little Endymion." The mother told her son in a gentle motherly tone. "But soon the time will come when you must forget your youth and prepare yourself to one day take your father's place as Lord and Master of this household. On that day, remember your youth. Remember you are loved and remember that everything your father and I have done has only been for the best for you."

A beaming smile slowly spread across the little boy's lips and he threw his arms around his mother's neck hugging her tightly.

Darien watched, unable to even breathe, he couldn't even bring himself to blink for fear that he would miss a moment of the memory playing before his eyes. This little boy had been just as loved and as adored by his mother as Darien himself had been by his own mother.

The loving mother with long thick black hair slowly wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tenderly to her with a happy smile on her face. The smile of a loving mother holding the son she loved with all her heart. The smile of a happy woman who had everything in the world she could ever want.

And the vision was over and it was night once again.

Darien stepped back, disoriented, and reached out to press his hands against the tree behind him to steady himself. He had seen a memory from Endymion's childhood but the woman had had the face of his own mother. She had been _his_ mother! What had that been and why had he seen it now? He wasn't asleep! Had that really been Endymion's mother or had it been as it was with them, when he and Serena played Endymion and Serenity's parts with their own faces? Had his mother merely played the part of Endymion's mother?

As much as Darien wanted to reflect on what he'd just seen, he needed to get inside and find Serena. He had to get her out safety. He'd reflect on what he'd seen later. Right now getting to Serena was most important.

Pushing himself off the tree, Darien drew in a deep breath and forced the vision and the emotions it had drawn out from within him aside and focused only on Serena.

Scanning the darkness around him, Darien slowly, hesitatingly, stepped back into the moonlight. Both relieved and disappointed that no vision flashed before his eyes, Darien carefully scanned the house once more.

Darien saw nothing out of place or different than it had been seconds before. Slowly and silently he crept forward through the long grass and weeds, taking each step with careful precision, or as delicately as he could with only moonlight to guide him, he moved closer to the house, wary and on constant alert.

Something – hell, everything – was not right and Darien felt unnerved and on edge. He had to get to Serena but walking into a trap didn't sit right with him, nor did it help him or Serena.

As Darien approached the front door he briefly considered using the back door, but he dismissed the idea. Chances were that that would be the safer option but it would cost him time.

Time Serena may not have.

Darien warily walked up the three steps, the rotten time-worn wood creaking in protest at his weight, and crossed the porch to the doors. The doors had once been grand and expensive, made from heavy and solid vanished oak with large brass knockers and door knobs, but now only rotting wood and rusted hinges remained.

The doors would at the very least creak loudly in protest when he forced them open, but there was nothing Darien could do about that. These doors stood between him and Serena and he wasn't going to waste any more time by finding another way in.

Drawing in a deep breath, Darien tensed ready to react to anything that came at him. If this was a trap, he couldn't just walk into it. Whoever had taken Serena would've had to know that he'd come after her, although he doubted that they would expect him so soon after she'd been taken and that was an advantage to him.

Maybe if they weren't expecting him so soon a trap hadn't been laid yet.

On the other hand they could have eyes on him right now and he was walking straight into an already laid trap.

But something Darien knew, but had never spoken of aloud, was that he'd realised that all the traps had been set with the intention of harming Serena. In all three attempts made on Serena's life he'd never been in danger until he'd put himself there in order to save her.

No one could've known that he was going to walk into the chemistry lab Serena had been using to do her catch-up experiments. He'd been well away from her when the building had begun to collapse and he hadn't been with her when she'd been locked inside the burning classroom.

Whoever wanted Serena hurt hadn't want him caught in the cross-fire. Why, Darien didn't know, but it didn't matter. Someone wanted to hurt Serena and that he'd always put himself between. No one would ever harm Serena as long as he breathed. What use would living be without Serena in his life?

With another deep breath, Darien turned the rusted knob and pushed.

To his complete bewildered astonishment, the door opened easily, smoothly and silently.

What the hell? The old door should have opened with squealing protests as loud as thunder in the night.

No one had lived in the house since Endymion's father had left and it had been decades since there'd been a caretaker tending to the place. Even if the caretaker had kept the hinges in perfect order while he'd been here, they still should've been rusted beyond repair.

What the hell was going on? Had someone been living here without him or his father knowing? Although that too didn't make much sense. There were no utilities here, no electricity, no water or plumbing and there were no physical sings that he had seen of someone coming and going on a regular basis.

Something really wasn't right. Even in the pale light of the full moon Darien could see no sign of any human presence. The only path visible through the long overgrown grass was his; there were no tire tracks, nothing except the track he'd made.

Now that Darien thought about it, it suddenly occurred to him that if Serena had been carried, dragged or walked to the manor, there would be evidence of it.

What if she wasn't here? What if he'd been wrong in interpreting what Endymion had shown him?

No. Serena was here. If she wasn't then he'd be too late getting to her and that wasn't an option. She had to be here.

She _was _here.

Taking another deep breath, this one to calm himself, Darien stepped inside.

He'd never been inside the manor before but instantly it all seemed so familiar to him, more than it should've been, even with the dreams he'd had of Endymion's past. The foyer was enormous, even by today's standards and in its time, even as worn and deteriorated at it was now, it had been grand. The colour had faded long ago and everything was grey and covered with dust and grime.

Although it was in very good condition for how long it had stood without inhabitants or routine maintenance.

The manor was enormous and would take an hour to search thoroughly, but Darien knew exactly where to go. He'd seen Serena in a large, two story high room with large high arch windows in which the moon light streamed in through. Darien knew the room in the vision because Endymion knew it. It was the ballroom and it was the last door down the long corridor before him.

It was where Endymion and Serenity had fallen in love in that first dance they'd shared centuries ago.

It was almost pitch black inside, only the silverly pale moonlight from the double doors at the end of the corridor and from the foyer behind him provided any light but Endymion could've walked to any room in the large house with his eyes closed and because of that, so could he. Darien knew which boards creaked, which doors lead where and he knew that it was twenty seven steps to the ballroom door.

Darien moved as slowly and as silently as he could. He could see nothing around him, the darkness was too thick but he could see the single stream of moonlight gleaming through the crack between the two doors which told him how far away he was.

Beyond those doors Darien knew he'd find Serena unconscious on the floor, or at least that was how she'd been twenty minutes ago when he'd seen her in the vision he'd had back at Serenity's Sanctuary.

But was Serena alone? What waited for him on the other side of those doors? Was Serena still alive? She'd been breathing in his vision but was he too late to save her? Had whoever it was that had taken her already harmed her? Were they waiting for him to walk into their trap? Or had they left her for dead?

The never ending corridor ended abruptly. One moment Darien had seemed to be miles from the doors and suddenly they were a step in front of him.

Darien could feel his fear swelling up in him again at the unknown concealed behind the doors but he forced it back. He had to be brave now. For Serena. She needed him and he wasn't about to let her down because he was afraid. Serena meant everything to him; she was the only thing in his life he couldn't live without. He loved her, just as much as Endymion had loved Serenity, and like Endymion, Darien would do all in his power to keep his love safe. He couldn't; he wouldn't, fail her.

Darien had seen what became of one when he failed his love, his heart, and Darien refused to let that happen to him.

Whatever was beyond those doors, he would face. For Serena.

Endymion had been willing to go to death for his Serenity and Darien was no less willing to go to his death for Serena. If it meant that she would be safe. How could he willingly sacrifice his life for her unless he knew his sacrifice would make her safe? Without him Serena would have been lost in the explosion in the lab. How long would she last without him if the danger still existed to threaten her?

Had the situation not been life and death, Darien would've shaken his head in disbelief. It was amazing how unexpectedly life could change, how unpredictable life truly was. A few weeks ago, all he'd been worried about was an English essay and getting his car into the city to his specialist mechanic for its six month check-up. Now he was eternally in love with a girl he'd known only a matter of weeks, a girl whom he'd been destined to love.

In truth, Darien had loved her since he'd been two years old, from the moment he'd first see her he'd been helpless but to go to her. There was something within him that called him to her, something that was undeniable and unyielding. Serena had been born for him to love, and who loved him in return.

He just hadn't known its inevitability until tonight. It was as inevitable as death and as unchangeable as night and day. There had never been any walking away from any of this.

Darien had never really believed in fate and destiny and all that, but it was so hard not to believe that that's what this was. It was too certain, too preordained. Darien could feel it, they were a part of something that was beyond their control, something that was so much bigger than the both of them.

To say that it was overwhelming was an understatement.

So much had happened. Meeting Serena, becoming part of her life and having her become a part of his, was a life changing event in itself, a central event that neither of them had been able to prevent, even if they'd wanted too. Then had come everything else, Endymion and Serenity and the shared memories of the spirits long since past lives, the near-fatal attempts on Serena's life and now the curse.

There was something in the air, a feeling of great consequence. It felt as if some powerful forces had waited very long for this night. But despite all of that, Darien couldn't help but feel he was alone now, in this fight. He prayed with all his might that he was wrong. He needed Endymion and Serenity now more than ever.

He had to save Serena from someone who'd stop at nothing to see her harmed, and Darien needed their help to save what he loved and needed most.

Life was funny that way. It had given him love and now he had to face a terrible threat to save it.

And on top of saving Serena there were the two lovers who'd been dead for over four hundred years, who wanted help to end the curse that they had cast over the town the day they'd died.

After this night – if they survived – boring was going to be really, _really_ welcome.

Drawing in a deep breath for strength and praying to the heavens that he'd find Serena unharmed, Darien laid both hands high on the doors and pushed with all his strength.

With a loud piercing creak, the doors budged enough for Darien to step through. These doors hadn't been kept in the same condition as the front door.

'_How do you find yourself this evening, Miss Serenity?'_

'_I am glowing, my lord.'_

'_Glowing? Such an unusual sentiment.'_

The words echoed faintly around him, filling the dark room.

Darien blinked and looked around quickly for those who were speaking. It took him a moment to realise that he was hearing the words spoken within this room the first night Serenity and Endymion had met here and shared a dance.

Darien then realised that the voices were in his head, from Endymion's memory.

They were the echoes of a memory long since past. A moment in time forgotten that had meant so much to Endymion.

'_Your words are your own to speak, in my presence feel liberated to use them as you wish. I cannot in good faith ask you to be anyone but who you are.'_

'_Generous words, Lord Endymion. Kind beyond all measure . . . Surely there must be something I can do to repay such kindness.'_

'_As you insist so, then all I require is a true smile from the beauty before my eyes.'_

' _. . I pray you won't forget. The Summer ball is months away.'_

'_Forget you, my lady? Such a travesty I shall never commit. I shall a wait with great impatience until the time when I can hold you in my arms again.'_

'_Then I too shall wait impatiently for that day . . .'_

And then Serenity's laughter echoed around him faintly, as if it was a sound that truly was echoing through time and space.

And it just might have been.

Happy memories that this manor had witnessed had for too long been trapped in here, saturated in sorrow and tragedy

While the trapped memories of the past filled his ears, Darien's eyes had gradually adjusted to the dim light of the enormous room. The only light was the pale silvery moonlight flowing in through the cracked, broken and girt-coated windows that lined the top half of the far wall. There were several sets of glass French doors in the wall beneath the windows but too long had the gardens outside been left untended and the vegetation outside had formed a wall of their own that prevented even the faintest light from passing through them.

Only seconds had passed since he'd stepped into the room, although it felt like an eternity to Darien – every moment without Serena did. His heart was pounding in his ears, his blood pumping frantically through his veins. His entire body was tense and battle-ready and his heart and head screamed in union at him to find Serena and get the hell out of there.

And as the darkness became shadows as his eyes adjusted, Darien saw something that completely caught his attention, something that made him forget everything else. Even the fact that he was walking into a trap.

Through the heavy shadows and streams of pale silvery moonlight Darien could make out a figure dressed in a baby pink nightgown, that hugged her slender form, lying on the floor in the middle of the huge ballroom bathed in a pool of moonlight. It was just as he'd seen in his vision in Serenity's Sanctuary.

Serena was completely still and her skin was paler than usual, even in the colourless shimmering moonlight. Her golden hair appeared silver in the moonlight as it lay spread around her still form.

Fear and dread, icier than anything he'd ever known, flooded him. His heart, that had a second before been pounding loudly in his chest, stopped.

Oh god! Was he too late?

And just like that, nothing else in the world mattered. It didn't matter that he was walking straight into a trap, it didn't matter that he might die tonight. It didn't matter that whoever had brought the jewel of his heart here was most likely watching them right now from the shadows, waiting.

Nothing else mattered. Nothing. Nothing but that Serena was unharmed. Nothing but that Serena was still alive, that she hadn't been taken from him as Serenity had been taken from Endymion.

Before Darien even realised that he was in motion, he was moving, faster than he had ever moved in his life, closing the space between them. It wasn't in seconds that he reached her, it was in heartbeats but still he didn't reach her soon enough. Each heart beat was an eternity that tortured him.

And without realising how he got there, Darien was on his knees, skidding across the dust coated floor towards her. He felt like he was moving in slow motion through mud. He had to get to her now! He was moving too slowly! Each fraction of a second could mean the difference between life and death.

Her life and death.

Endymion had been too late to save his love; Darien wouldn't allow that to be his fate. He wouldn't allow Serena to share Serenity's fate.

And then his outstretched hand landed on her thigh and everything changed. Time returned to its normal pace, his ears heard more than his own heartbeat and other things mattered to him. He'd found her, Serena was there with him. Now he had to assure that she was alive and unharmed.

If she'd been harmed . . .

Fury so fierce that it nearly chocked him exploded within his chest. Dark, murderous fury that wanted life's blood. It was a force, one that had a life of its own, and it was ready to kill.

There would be no mercy from any force, no matter how powerful or divine, that would be capable of even laying eyes upon the one who'd harmed Serena once Darien found him. He'd bring earth, heaven and hell crumbling down just to get his hands on the one who'd touched her.

Gently but hastily with trembling hands, Darien rolled Serena onto her back, relieved that her delicate skin beneath his trembling hands was cold, cold not from death but from the chilly night and cold hard filthy floor she was laying on. Goosebumps covered every visible inch of her pale exposed skin. The dead did not feel the cold.

"Serena?" Darien's voice trembled with his frantic desperation, as he stared down into her ashen face. She had to open her eyes; he had to see that she was alright with his own eyes. He had to know that he hadn't lost her. He couldn't be too late, not like Endymion had been.

Endymion had arrived too late to save Serenity and the price he'd paid had been torturous; to watch the woman he loved more than life die screaming before his helpless eyes.

Darien cupped Serena's cold cheek in one hand and took hold of her hand in his other, desperation and fear consuming him. A part of his mind scolded him, demanding that he give her his jacket, but the rest of his mind was too numb to obey. More than anything else he needed to know that she was alive, that he'd found her in time. He needed her to open her eyes and look at him, he needed her to speak to him. He needed her to tell him that she was alright. To live without her was a fate that he could never even think to bare. If she was gone then so was he.

"Serena? Baby? Please wake up, open your eyes. Please." Darien begged her desperately. "We need to get out of here. I need to take you home. Your parents as so worried about you." He stroked her check with numb fingers, trying to coax her awake. "You don't want to worry them, do you?"

For the first time in a long time, Darien remembered what he'd felt – the loss, the pain and the emptiness – the day he had lost his mother. He hadn't allowed himself to remember, but now he did because what he was feeling now was a thousand times greater than what he'd felt then.

Tears filled his eyes, something that had only happened once since he'd been a child and that had been only yesterday. Without making a decision or giving it a fight, Darien gladly gave himself to the denial.

Serena WASN'T dead! He HADN'T been too late. Serena WAS going to open her eyes and she HADN'T left him.

"Please, Serena." Darien begged her through his heart-wrenching, uncontrollable sobs. "Please don't leave me. I need you so much. I love you. I do. So please. Open your eyes. Did you hear me? I love you! I love you!" He wasn't afraid to say the words now. He should've told her that he loved her the first moment he'd realised that he was indeed in love with her and that he couldn't live without her. Why had he been such a fool? Why had he wasted so much time? How many times had she told him that she loved him? How many times had he seen it in her eyes as plain as day? She'd told him time and time again but never had she asked to hear the words from him in return. And now she might never get the chance to hear them. "Serena, please. I'll do anything, I'll give anything, just please open your eyes."

A weak moan escaped Serena's parted pale lips and Darien's heart skipped a beat. He stared into her closed eyes, not daring to believe that he'd actually heard the sound, the proof of life.

"Serena?"

Weakly, Serena's eyes fluttered open, within moments the beautiful deep blue depths focused on him. "Darien?"

"I'm right here." Darien assured her emotionally, overwhelming relief flooding him so intensely that he could've died from the happiness from the knowledge that he hadn't lost her. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He turned his attention from her face to the rest of her body.

Now that it was for certain that she was alive, Darien had to assure that she wasn't hurt. He anxiously scanned her body before he returned his gaze to her eyes. For a long moment Darien studied what he could see in her always expressive eyes and only then did he allow the relief to sooth him enough to regain control of himself and his agonizing racing heart.

Another moment and his heart could've broken right through his chest.

There was no trace of pain on her face or in her eyes.

"I'm not hurt." Serena assured him weakly, understanding how desperately Darien needed to be assured. He appeared to be seconds away from having a heart attack from the distress plaguing him.

"What happened?" Darien asked as he released her long enough to take of his jacket and lay it over her, finally capable of obeying that screaming voice in his head. She was too cold and it was no surprise, the night gown she wore was barely decent, even by today's standards, let alone enough to preserve any kind of body warmth. There was something in him – that he refused to listen to – that responded to the knowledge that she wore such provocative nightwear but he forced himself to ignore it.

Of all the times for him to allow his sexual hunger for her to come to the surface, this had to be the most inapt.

"I don't know." Serena mumbled confusedly. There was the slightest slur to her words. Her head felt heavy and her mind was foggy, she was finding it difficult to focus. Her brain felt like jelly and a headache was building, becoming harder and harder to ignore the longer she was awake.

Serena tried to find her last memory through the fog and the haze – not to mention the pain – that filled her head. "I was in bed and I heard someone come in." A ghost of a pain from her memory flared in her neck and she raised her hand to cover the area as if it had just happened. "I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then nothing."

Darien removed her hand and studied her neck but Serena hardly noticed. The ghostly pain faded as something much more terrifying filled her ears. She could still hear it, the eerie, evil, cold laughter that had surrounded her when she'd been falling into the unwelcomed darkness. "Nothing but a cold laughter. It was so evil, so cold and heartless. I've never heard anything like it before. It almost didn't sound human . . ."

Darien had only been half listening while he'd been inspecting the angry red puncture mark on her neck. It looked like a really angry mosquito bite, at least until Serena reached out and grasped hold of his wrist fearfully. He returned his full attention to what she was saying. She was afraid of that voice and he didn't blame her. If it had made her feel one tenth of the ice cold terror that he'd felt in his dream, then whatever they were up against had to be worthy of fearing.

It was evil. Endymion had delivered that message loud and clear.

Some part of his mind became aware of Serenity's chest sitting on the floor beside Serena's feet, but Darien didn't pay any attention to it, he had to get her out of there. He would worry about everything else later, right now his priority was getting her somewhere safe.

Wherever that was. Serena's house obviously wasn't safe for her anymore. Someone had gotten in and out, _with_ Serena, without anyone hearing. Serena needed to be protected at all costs and he'd do just that himself. Not at his place but at Andrew's. It was the only safe place left. His house was too big, too empty and too close to secure.

"We have to get out of here." Darien told her urgently as he wrapped his arms around her, preparing to pick her up and carry her out of there. They had to get as far from this place as possible. "It's not safe. Someone's out to hurt you and I'm not going to let them get near you again."

"Too late." A dark evil voice laughed triumphantly from the shadows behind them, enlightening them to the fact that they weren't alone.

Darien cursed under his breath. He'd known that this was a trap but he'd been too relieved to find Serena to at the very least check the room for the one who'd brought her there in the first place. His entire body tensed, once again battle ready.

Darien released his hold on Serena and span around, still crouching, to see a dark figure, dressed in a revealing blood red olden style gown identical to those worn in Endymion's time. Her black eyes were staring into him; an evil triumphant sneer aged her familiar face by years.

"Beryl? It was you?"

Darien was nearly knocked off his feet when a vision, just like the one he'd seen in the clearing, hit him. Though this one was only a single image. It was Beryl – known in Endymion's time as Beryline – only she wore a deep purple gown, the same fashion as the one she currently wore. She stood in shadow, watching Serenity and the dead willow tree burn while Endymion's maddened screams of anguish filled the night.

Serenity was already dead as she no longer screamed or thrashed while Beryl watched from the shadows with a victorious grin on her evil face, the angry flames flickering across her black eyes.

The vision faded and Darien was once again looking at Beryl, understanding dawning as everything fell into place, so many questions answered.

"It was you." This time it was a statement, not an accusation.

"Yes, it was me." Beryl slowly stepped forward into the moonlight. She looked different from the Beryl he'd known but she looked exactly the same as she had hundreds of years ago. "You recognise me at last. I realise it's been a few hundred years but I haven't changed, and neither have you, you're just as handsome as ever," she laughed coldly, "I have waited four centuries for you to be reborn."

Darien took in her words, at a loss. What the hell was she talking about? He knew that he was looking at the same Beryl from Endymion's time, but how was such a thing possible?

"What are you talking about?" Darien didn't know what was going on but he knew one thing; it was Beryl who wanted Serena dead.

It was Beryl who had switched the chemistry lab formulas, it was Beryl who had caused the building to collapse – although how she had managed that was still a mystery – and it had been Beryl who had trapped Serena in the burning classroom.

He had to keep Beryl's focus from Serena until he was certain that she wasn't armed. Darien had learned a long time ago not to underestimate Beryl. She was conniving, cunning and unpredictable. Just as she had been long ago when she'd brought about Serenity's death, how he didn't know, but he didn't doubt that it had been her.

"Don't play dumb, Endymion." Beryl warned him icily. "It didn't work for you in the past and it won't work for you now."

Did she mean _his_ past or Endmyion's? Was she confusing him with Endymion? Darien felt like crying out in frustration. He felt like there was something he was missing, something crucial that was right in front of him that he just wasn't seeing.

Beryl studied him for a long moment, a moment in which none of them moved, before she laughed with evil disbelief, as something obviously occurred to her. "You really haven't connected all the dots yet, have you?"

Darien didn't answer. He didn't know what to say even if he had wanted to answer her. He kept himself protectively close to Serena. If Beryl tried anything he'd to be ready to either defend Serena or pick her up and run.

He clinched his fists tightly; his fingernails digging painfully into his palms as understanding dawned on him once again. Beryl had managed to stay alive through four long centuries and she'd somehow moulded those accidents to her design. Beryl was far more dangerous than he could know. He knew that escaping Beryl wouldn't be as easy as grabbing Serena and running.

He had walked straight into Beryl's trap. A trap that there was no escape from. For either of them.

And just like that, another vision overtook him.

A vision of a memory from long long ago . . .

* * *

**January 1****st**** 1643**

It was only a matter of weeks now. That was one of the only two things on Endymion's mind; the first was the one thing that was always on his mind.

His sweet, beautiful Serenity.

By heaven's mighty will, Serenity was his and still, after all this time he had had with her, Endymion could not find reason in that fact.

What made him worthy of heaven's most cherished treasure on Earth? A treasure that would soon be undisputedly his, as it was only a matter of weeks before Serenity's birthday, the day she would go to her father and declare that she had chosen who she wished and would marry. And since Serenity had already agreed to marry him, the day of her birth would be the day before they wed, for Endymion would not be deterred. He would take Serenity as his wife in front of the world they had hidden their love from for so long at the soonest possible moment. No more hiding their love, as they were doing right this very moment.

Once again, the grand ballroom of his father's mansion was filled with the laughter and inaudible gossiping of the town's people of Little Willow – during balls and celebrations was the only time any part of his father's house was as so, but Endymion refused to think about that now. His days of loneliness were well behind him. All he needed was his sweet Serenity.

His father had been planning the ball, celebrating the birth of the New Year, for over a month. Of course, Endymion had seen to it that Serenity and her parents had been invited. It was another opportunity to see her, to dance with her once again. He loved dancing with her, especially in their sanctuary. They didn't have music as they had only each other and that was all that mattered to him. All he needed was his sweet Serenity; he could live without all else as long as he had her.

Endymion had so many hopes for the future, for his father's – one day to be his – empty and gloomy manor. Should Serenity deem it, one day the manor would be full of happy, laughing and greatly loved children. Their children. The manor would be again what it had once been, a happy home filled with laughter.

Something the manor had not been since the day his mother had died all those years ago. There had been a time when he hadn't allowed himself to even think of the mother he had loved so dearly, but now that he had Serenity and knew love again, it wasn't so hard to remember now. His mother had died of a broken heart when her husband – the man she had loved completely – had been unfaithful. It had broken her heart. She had refused to take food or water, as a result she had wasted away into nothing and she had died.

She had died of a broken heart.

A fate Endymion would never allow to befall Serenity. Never would he be unfaithful, never would he betray her in any manner. He was hers, for always and forever, and he would spend the rest of his days doting upon her. There would never be a time when she didn't know how much he loved her, how much he treasured her. Just the thought of what happiness and joys his future with Serenity may hold for him brought him joy beyond any and all measure. Joy that could only continue to grow and prosper with each day he had with his Serenity. Joy he would share with his love, his children, his servants, the village and the world.

Serenity had always been kind hearted and generous, so he would strive to follow her way. He would make the village a better place, a place of prosperity and hope. He would provide employment and wealth to the village. Under his care, the village of Little Willow would thrive and grow, become a place that shared his lightness of heart and joy. Serenity's parents would thrive greater than any other for he owed them a debt that no amount of money could repay. They had given Serenity to the world, they had loved and cared and protected her until he had come into her life. And Serenity loved them dearly and anything Serenity loved would be forever protected and cared for.

Such as Serenity's Sanctuary. She loved their sanctuary, so Endymion would assure that no other man, woman or child – that was not their own – ever stepped foot there. It was a place that belonged to the two of them and them alone, as it shall always remain. At least until the day that their children laughed and played beneath the beautiful old willow tree that had given so much to their parents.

Realising that he had a smile upon his face that was far too festive for the current occasion, Endymion forced his thoughts to fade for the present time and focus on the present, his smile fading into a polite smile rather than the beaming one that had ruled his lips while he had drifted in his thoughts of his future with Serenity.

As always, when Serenity was within his sight, Endymion's eyes were glued upon her. She stood, dressed in an elegant and unspeakably flattering pale pink gown that made her the envy of every other woman present tonight, with a group of her friends – young women of the same age from the village – and to his eyes the most beautiful woman to ever grace the earth.

But Endymion knew, for he knew Serenity greater than any other, that gossiping with her friends was only pretence for the sake of keeping appearances – and their secret. Serenity was having a very hard time keeping her eyes from his and a loving smile from her lips that made her face shine. She was glowing, radiant, unspeakably beautiful. All the angels and goddesses of heaven had to envy her for her beauty was beyond any and all measure.

It had been three days since Endymion had last tasted her flesh, since he had sunk himself deeply into her glorious body, but still he hungered for more, hungered for _her_. A hunger that was growing more and more compelling with every passing moment, with every glance upon her womanly form.

Still, it marvelled Endymion, beyond words that Serenity had so eagerly given herself to him, how she had laid herself down for his taking. He loved her so much; they were far beyond cemented now. They were one, so much so that one could never be without the other. They were one heart, one life force, one soul, not to mention at times now, one body. And he hungered for her in every meaning of the word. He hungered for her laughter, her smile, her charming musical words. He hungered to watch her dance, to feel her flawlessly smooth skin beneath his coarse hands. He yearned to hear her words of love and devotion and as always, to have her with him forever more.

It was taking all the will Endymion possessed not to go to Serenity and either fall to his knees before her and beg her to never leave him or to swoop her up into his arms and carry her upstairs with all haste to his bed where he may taste her sweet flesh once again.

But Endymion could do neither of those things now for they were surrounded by people. Not for another few weeks could he do as he desired with little heed to those around them.

Just a few more weeks and Serenity would be his wife, Endymion continued to silently remind himself.

Just a few more weeks and he could hold her in his arms to his heart's content and have her grace his bed every night. Just a few more weeks and they would never have to part ever again. Just a few more weeks and the world would know that Serenity was his and his alone, that none may ever again dare to touch her or cause her any harm. Just a few more weeks and his need to protect her would not be as necessary as it was now as she would, for the rest of her life, have either his father's protection or his own. No one would dare to touch her with such powerful protection. There would be no more suitors – that seemed to be coming for her even more frequently in these past few months – or men who wished to charm her into their beds. She would be safe from so many dangers and he would protect her from the rest. He would protect her from them all for always, but he often hoped that with Serenity under his father's protection, he may then know a moment's peace from the insistent worry for her.

Something Endymion didn't seem to get much of these days. All he thought of, all he worried for, was Serenity. _His_ Serenity. His one and only, his soulmate. Should any harm ever fall upon her, he would never be able to forgive himself. But should she be taken from him, there would be no hope for him. He would rather die than live without her.

As Endymion watched, one of Serenity's friends made a comment, words that were easily lost in the boisterous chatter of the room, but whatever had been said by the young woman with long flowing black hair – that at times seemed to have blood red streaks through it – caused Serenity to laugh merrily along with them all.

Endymion burned to be the one to bring that laughter to her, that sparkle of unspeakable joy to her eyes. He burned to be by her side and not be forced to remain the opposite side of the room for the sake of keeping their secret. He wanted to be by her side not only to be with her and to make her laugh and to keep her safe, but to put an end to the male attention and interested stares that were constantly upon her. There were so many men in the room casting glances in her direction; even the married men had great difficulty keeping their eyes off of her tonight.

To say that this had never happened before would be a lie, but to say that never before had Serenity attracted so much male attention would not be. Only a number of hours ago he had made a woman of her – seventy-eight hours to be exact – and the changes in her had very nearly been instantaneous.

Just the air Serenity carried around her had changed from that of a young naïve child in the body of a young woman to a woman in the body of a stunning goddess. Her body too had changed, though the changes had become noticeable to his eyes months before. Inside, Serenity was more radiant than words could ever speak off and that only brought more beauty to her exterior as well. With the curves and assets of a fully matured woman, Serenity was a breathtaking sight that only a man truly in love could bring himself to ignore, but still it would be an effort for even such a man.

And for the man who was truly in love with her, it made him restless and agitated to watch the attention she was unknowingly receiving.

It was becoming all the more impossible to contain himself when he saw such eyes upon her. Endymion's desire to protect and claim were compulsions that took all his will to defy. Such as it was in this very moment, with the eyes of nearly every matured male in the room upon what was his. He was territorial and possessive, such he would never deny, but what was growing within him now was so much more than that, so much more intense and compelling and violent. He wanted to make every man staring at her in such a way pay, with pain and blood.

For Serenity, he would die. For Serenity, he would murder.

This was how it was, Endymion could do nothing to calm or rid himself of it. It was part of him now, a part that he would carry with him for all his days. For as long as Serenity was his.

Eternity.

Endymion had taught himself to manage his protective and possessive impulses and he would always strive to do so, but at the moment it was nearly impossible. But he desperately held on. For Serenity. For Serenity there was nothing he wouldn't do. He would fight any impossible battle for her, whether that be a battle of flesh and sword or the most difficult of internal battles.

Such as the one that was raging within him this very moment between his compulsive need to claim what was his before the entire world and the equally compulsive need to protect her by protecting their secret. Endymion wanted and needed both, so how was it possible for either to win? What he had to do was to keep control over himself and allow the situation to remain the same. As long as the situation did not change, neither of the compulsions within him would claim victory and he would retain his tenuous hold over himself.

To distract himself from his internal battle, Endymion focused on her. On the way her face light up when she laughed, the way her eyes sparkled with joy. The way the purposefully loose strands which framed her delicate head would brush against her milky smooth skin with the slightest movement. The way her gown hugged her womanly curves and how her skirts swayed gracefully.

Unlike the rest of the men in the room, Endymion knew what lay beneath those skirts; he knew the tantalizing mounds that lay beneath her straining bodice.

How could her parents not know that their daughter had taken steps into adulthood? How had they not come to suspect something when their daughter was changing so rapidly before their eyes? No man nor woman could possibly be as blind as her parents were, unless of course it was by their choice.

There were some things, Endymion knew, that parents did not allow them to see, such as he had once witnessed with his own loving mother.

But soon the pieces would fall into place for them in such a way that they could not ignore. The moment Serenity went to her father for his blessing to allow her to marry, he would know what his daughter had been doing for these many passed months. Would he be furious enough to deny his daughter what she wished when he had never done so before? Or would he be helpless against the love Serenity carried in her eyes, just as he was?

So many worries and fears Endymion carried within him that were beyond Serenity's ability to see and it was upon him to address them, as it would always be.

One way or another, Serenity would soon be his wife and all her needs and desires would be his first priority, before all else for always. Whatever she desired, he would lay before her. Whatever she needed she would already have. Everything he had, everything he was, would be at her feet. He would spend the rest of his life attempting to repay his debt to her for choosing him when she could have had any man she wished. She could have easily had kings and princes on their knees before her, offering her the wealth of their kingdoms to do with what she willed.

Endymion was abruptly snatched from his thoughts and daydreams when what he was seeing broke violently through his thoughts.

A man, near Endymion's own age, had approached the group of young women which Serenity was part of, and was now talking to Serenity. His expression was courteous enough, but Endymion was not fooled in the slightest. There was an all too familiar look within his eyes as he looked down at Serenity. A look that was hungry and lustful. A look that was clear in its display of wanting what he had no right to want.

No right to even be in close proximity to.

The man said something and Serenity laughed loudly. In response to the sight of Serenity laughing for another made Endymion growl under his breath and clinch his fists in violent hot fury.

Who was this stranger and who did he think he was to dare to approach what was _his_?

And just like that, the waring compulsions within him became one in the same. The violent need to protect and claim overtook him with such ferocity that everything else around him faded and all that was left was Serenity and this unsuspecting stranger who would soon know his place.

Endymion studied the stranger and the situation. The stranger was close to Serenity. Too close. Endymion would have to address that first. He would not have any risk towards Serenity. He would not have her harmed. The other women were also too close for his liking but they would most likely move away instinctively when he acted. If not, he would have to be sure to keep any violence away from them. He would not be responsible for the harm of a woman. Any woman. Especially his own.

Endymion would have to act quickly for it would not take long for the other men in the room to react to his violent conduct. They would act to part him from the man he would soon be harming. Greatly.

His window would be small, so he would have to act quickly and with fierce efficiency.

Serenity would not like what she was about to witness – and it brought him no pleasure that she would be forced to witness violence by his hand – but he was certain in the fact that she would be far more concerned with his welfare than the stranger's. She would be cross with him once the concern passed, but she would forgive him. He would find a way to earn her forgiveness, no matter the cost.

Their secret may very well be revealed by what he was planning to do, but Endymion found that he no longer cared as greatly as he should have. He wanted the world to know that Serenity was his, so let the world discover their secret. He would protect her by announcing their engagement. Even if her father refused, the knowledge that he wanted Serenity as his own would be enough to protect her from the worst of what was to come.

His father, who had been pressuring him incessantly to marry, would see that Serenity was protected until he could come to a deal with Serenity's father. It would be a great nuisance to deal with, but the world would finally know that Serenity was his and she would be safe from those who would dare to endeavour to take her as their own.

For the first time in his life, Endymion was truly grateful for the powerful and wealthy family he had been born into. His father had never felt any affection towards him, but he would act to protect the woman who would one day carry his grandchild and protect the heir of their family. Endymion would make it clear to his father that he would take no other for his bride.

In a distant corner of Endymion's mind the voice of logic warned him that this was madness, the act of a jealous and possessive man, but the voice of the jealous and possessive side of him was much louder. The uncivilised impulse to mark Serenity as his own was impossible to master.

It also did not help that Serenity's birthday was only a matter of weeks away and his impatience was growing stronger with each passing day. Serenity's birthday was so close but at the same time still seemed to be an eternity away. All he wanted was to take Serenity as his wife, to have her with him for always, and he wanted it now. He did not want her to leave his house tonight, he wanted her to stay and never leave.

It took Endymion too long to cross the ballroom to Serenity. She stood in her circle of friends with her back to him, the stranger beside her. Less than a step behind her now, he could hear the conversation clearly, and his relief from being near her again gave him a moment of hesitation which allowed his logic to rise up against his violent urges, which in turn prevented him from pulling Serenity behind him without breaking his stride and striking the stranger upon his face with all the strength he had.

The stranger was talking in an engaging tone, clearly telling a tale he believed was amusing. " . . . and so, my horse having eaten all my gold coins, I was left without the funds needed to pay the dreadful bandit to spare my life."

"Oh dear!" Serenity exclaimed, horrified, deeply immersed in the tale, as were all the young maidens in the circle. "Whatever did you do?"

The stranger smiled charmingly at Serenity, completely unaware of Endymion behind her scowling darkly at his back.

"Well my lady, my purse I was without, but my sword I was not." The stranger said with what may have been considered charming swagger by any who did not want to kill the man. "A bully is strong when confronted by the weak, but show a bully strength and he reveals his true cowardly nature."

The women of the circle laughed, Serenity included.

Endymion saw red and he growled low in his throat. The other women of the circle gave their comments, but Serenity – who must have heard his growl – turned and looked up at him with startled bewilderment on her beautiful face.

The usual look of love flashed in her eyes before concern and alarmed worry filled her eyes as she read the dangerous warning in his eyes.

Serenity had always known him better than any other ever had and it had not surprised Endymion that she had picked up on his thunderous mood and threatening demeanour at once. But confusion remained on her face. Apparently she could read his disposition but not the cause of it.

Endymion opened his mouth to speak, not to Serenity but to the stranger, when Serenity opened her mouth and addressed to him before he could utter a single word.

"Lord Endymion." Serenity brought a false smile to her lips. "I would be honoured to share this dance with you." And she walked passed him and onto the dance floor, where she turned and held her hand out to him to take.

Endymion stood frozen, not knowing what to do. He had a choice. With Serenity on the dance floor she was well out of harm's way and he was free to attack the stranger who had tried to charm his love or he could go to his love and dance with her as she clearly wished.

In the end it was the pleading look in Serenity's eyes that made Endymion's choice for him. Never could he ever deny her anything she asked of him. If she wanted to dance, then he would dance with her.

The stranger Endymion could deal with after.

Moving agilely through the other dancers, Endymion took Serenity's hand and pulled her close as the music began once again in a new melody. It was easier to control himself when Serenity was safely in his arms. Only now could Endymion understand how consumed by madness he had been. He had nearly exposed their secret and doing so would have ruined everything, would have placed Serenity in harm's way. How easy it was to remember such things and maintain control over himself when she was in his arms.

"Endymion." Serenity whispered, concern and confusion lacing her every word. "Such fury I saw in your eyes just now. Tell me, what has caused such in you? Why now, as we dance, do you not have your love for me in your eyes?"

Truly Serenity had no notion of what had triggered his behaviour and in that moment Endymion gained understanding of just how lost to his jealous, irrational madness he had been.

Endymion forced his battle ready body to relax and his face to soften. "It is not of consequence, my love."

But his sweet Serenity was not prepared to accept his answer, Endymion could see it written on her face the moment his words had been spoken. "Anything that is capable of causing such anger in you is by no means nothing."

Endymion sighed, surrendering to her as he always did. "A charming man this stranger is, is he not?"

Confusion remained within her eyes for several long moments before understanding filled them and a warm smile claimed her lips as her eyes filled with love and softness. "Oh my sweet Endymion. He could have the skill to charm the angels from the heavens but never will any charm sway me but your own."

Her smile faded and Serenity's demeanour turned serious. "So protective you are of me when so rarely I am in need of your protection. From a man's rough hand I need your protection but from a suitor gifted of the tongue I do not. I am capable of standing on my own against such and you need to trust in me to do so." Worry filled her eyes as a thought passed through her mind, the distressing emotions of the thought flashed clearly in her eyes. "Surely now, after our relationship has matured so, you do not doubt my love and devotion to you?"

Endymion reacted as if she had slapped him, straightening his back and standing tall. She believed that he doubted her love and loyalty to him? Surely she knew him better than that. It wasn't her he distrusted, it was himself. He distrusted himself to be enough to hold her, to deserve her.

"I doubt you not in any form, my sweet beloved Serenity." Endymion told her lovingly as he allowed his love for her and the peace he knew in her presence to wash over him. As a result he relaxed, allowing everything else to wash away in the tidal wave of their love. "Forgive me, I acted without sound mind. Henceforth, I shall trust in my trust of you to handle such situations."

Serenity laughed at his words and she relaxed in his arms. "Behold, I am helpless against your charming words and loving eyes. Only you have such effect upon me, as it shall always be, my darling love."

And they continued to dance joyously around the dance floor, unaware of the pair of menacing eyes upon them from the far corner of the room.

An hour after ending his last dance with Serenity, Endymion found himself needing a moment of calm solitude. Maintaining his pretence of feeling nothing for the golden haired beauty was exhausting and he needed a moment's rest.

Stepping out onto the terrace and into the cool night air, Endymion allowed himself to relax. There was no one else on the terrace and he knew that he was unable to be seen by any of the guests. The small terrace he was on was not accessible from the ball room unless one knew how to find its concealed entrance.

In the ballroom Serenity was currently dancing with a man three times her age who was deeply enchanted with his wife. He was a man who looked upon Serenity with kindness and respect, and not desire and wanting. He was a man Endymion could trust to dance with his Serenity.

Endymion was not blind to the fact that he was becoming obsessive in his protectiveness over Serenity. Serenity had been right when she had told him that he needed to trust her in her loyalty and devotion to him, and trust that she could handle the suitors that were always pursuing her. Soon enough the suitors would leave her be – when she was undisputedly a claimed woman before the entire world.

Endymion had nearly exposed their secret tonight and that would not have ended well. For Serenity. It seemed that the days of protecting Serenity from himself had not ended with their night of passionate love making. Now he had to protect her from the consequences of his jealous rages and the best way of doing so was to keep a firm control on himself. He needed to find ways to better control himself, at least for the next few weeks until Serenity's birthday.

"There you are, darling."

Endymion closed his eyes and silently groaned exasperatedly. How had she found her way onto his terrace? And why had she had to follow him now when he so desperately needed a moment's peace?

And what was it going to take to make her understand that he held no interest in her or her incessant advances? Of all the women to pursue him with greedy eyes upon all that he would inherit from his father, she was the most cunning and ruthless.

And with a deep and heavy sigh, Endymion turned and faced her, praying to the heavens for patience. Something he did every time he was confronted – more pointedly, cornered – by her.

"Lady Beryline." Endymion greeted impassively, his tone evidence that he did not want her in his company.

"You have yet to ask a dance of me, my lord." Lady Beryline purred seductively.

Endymion studied Beryline for a long moment. There was something different in the way she looked at him, there was something in her eyes that had he had not noticed there before. Beryline had always been flirtatious and seductive in his presence, now there was an undertone of hostility beneath what she believed to be a charismatic seductive manner. The air she carried around her felt colder than usual, more threatening.

Not that Endymion would ever allow himself to fear a woman, especially one who was only words.

Endymion dismissed his thoughts and turned his attention back to ridding himself of Lady Beryline. Ever since Serenity had come into his life, Endymion's patience for Beryline grew shorter every moment he was in her presence. Before Serenity had blessed him with her affections, he had enjoyed the game he and Beryline had played, although he had never taken it as seriously as Beryline had. After Serenity, Endymion had let Beryline know, in a subtle but firm manner, that the games were over.

Beryline had been furious at first but then she had collected herself and refused to give up her fight for his favour.

Endymion was no fool; he knew that it was his wealth and title that Beryline hungered for. If he showed her one moment of weakness she wouldn't hesitate to sink her claws into him.

"I have had my fill of dancing for the evening, Lady Beryline." Endymion's tone had not changed. "But I am sure that you will find another to grant the honour."

Something dark and hostile flashed in her eyes and warning bells sounded in Endymion's head. His instincts were screaming at him that something was not right. Beryline was not acting as she always had, there was something about her, something that made him wary, that he had never noticed before.

"I hold interest for no one but my lord." The air around Beryline changed once again, becoming seductive and lustful, as she slinked to him.

With the terrace railing at his back, Endymion could not retreat.

"My only wish is to please my lord." Beryline purred provocatively. "Could it be more than a dance that my lord wishes from me? Of course, anything my lord wishes I will give." And with those suggestive words, she pressed her fully matured woman's body against his. "Any thing." She whispered silkily in his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear.

Endymion fought to hold back a cringe. Berline's body – although called that of a seductress by other men, a body made for the sinful pleasures of the flesh – did not feel right to him. Only Serenity's body held the power to arouse him. Beryline felt wrong and unpleasant when compared to Serenity. Beryline was too tall, too large in the bust and hips and her skin felt as rock to water in comparison to Serenity's soft flawless skin.

Unable to stand her touching him, Endymion took hold of Beryline's shoulders and pushed her back from him.

Shock and disbelief consumed Beryline's features but Endymion gave her no heed. He stepped around her and walked away, leaving her standing on the terrace. He intended to leave her and return to the ball when her enraged shriek filled the silence around him.

Endymion winced at the sound only a furious female could make, a sound that tormented the ears of all in the vicinity, regardless of species.

"Endymion, for too long I have stood in patience for you to choose me over the others." Beryline's voice was ice cold, yet at the same time heated with her anger. "The day has come. Take me as your bride as your father insists, for you shall have no other!"

Endymion froze at her words. Two things stood out from her words. First, how had she known that just yesterday his father had once again harassed him to choose a bride and that he had suggested strongly that that bride be Beryline? His father's interest being that her family was wealthy and luck shined on them in that everything always seemed to end in their favour. And second was her threat that he shall have no other.

Had that been a threat against any other he chose, against Serenity, or had it merely been an idle female threat made in anger?

Endymion could not take the chance that Beryline may cause harm against Serenity when she found out that he had not chosen her. His eyes hardened and his body tensed with his anger and overprotective urges. He had to protect Serenity, to do that he had to rid himself of Beryline once and for all.

With only dangerous cold hardness in his eyes, Endymion turned and stalked back to her, not even noticing the close proximity of her temptress body that held no appeal to him. "Listen and heed my words, Lady Beryline, for they shall not be respoken. I will take a bride but heaven as my witness, it shall never be you! Never have I held interest in you and never shall I! When I choose my bride, heed my warning Beryline, should you cause her harm in any manner, I will deliver the full weight of my wrath down upon you. I will make you curse your very existence! Now leave me in peace or face me as your tormentor!"

Unlike all the other women Endymion knew, who would have retreated, Beryline did not flinch beneath his searing anger. In fact his words only seemed to strengthen her and her rage. And once again something dark and . . . . evil flashed within her black eyes.

Once again warning bells sounded within Endymion's mind. There was something about Beryline, something he could not place but sensed was dangerous.

Beryline was a woman who was far more dangerous than she appeared but Endymion refused to fear her. He feared no woman.

"Mark my words, Endymion, make them well." Beryline hissed acidly, like an antagonised cobra. "As sure as the flame burns, you will regret this! Soon, much sooner than you expect, you will side by me! There is none better for you than me and you will learn this soon enough! But first you will regret this disrespect you have delivered down upon me!"

Endymion stood tall and unflinching against her verbal assault and empty threats. "Leave, Beryline. Leave and never return to this household." Authority and warning rang clearly in his tone.

"You will be mine, Endymion." Beryline glared into his eyes, unblinking. In the dark of night, her eyes appeared truly black. "I swear this. Someday, you will be mine."

And with one last ear-piercing screech, Beryline stalked passed him and once again he was alone on the terrace.

Endymion could not help but sigh, his entire body slumped with his relief and exhaustion. Needing some form of support, Endymion turned and leaned against the stone railing of the terrace.

Beryline had always been a handful to deal with but he was relieved that he had dealt with her for what he hoped was the last time. In a matter of weeks he would be married, to Serenity, and Beryline would leave him alone for good.

Beryline was a part of his past and he was happy to leave her there, Serenity was his future, a future that would soon begin. Soon. He only had to be patient for a while longer.

Only a few minutes after Beryline left him, Endymion heard footsteps as someone – a woman by the light tread – stepped out onto the terrace.

Endymion breathed in pure aggravation. What was it going to take to get Beryline to leave him be once and for all?

"Beryline, for the last time me patience with you is at an end!" Endymion lifted himself up and stood tall as he turned to face her once again. "Leave now or I shall-."

The last of his threat froze in his throat as Endymion realised that it was not Beryline who stood behind him.

Serenity was staring at him with alarmed and perplexed eyes from where she stood in the moonlight, looking more beautiful than ever. Her white flawless skin almost glittered as it shone in the silvery moonlight, her long golden strands, that were as soft as a chick's feathers, were silver in the silvery moonlight and her eyes sparkled with the light of the moon.

Such beauty would have made the angels weep.

It was a long minute before Endymion found his senses once again. He had been so expectant on finding Beryline there that he had been taken aback to discover it was Serenity. "Serenity, my love. Forgive me, I believed you to be-."

"Lady Beryline?" Serenity's eyes softened with love and understanding. "She does seem to have a way of getting under your skin, my love. In such a way as that I have never seen."

Serenity's mood was playful, Endymion realised and he relaxed. For a moment he had feared that Serenity would worry why he had been talking alone with Beryline or take offence to his tone, but he should have known better than that. Serenity was far too kind hearted to ever do so.

"That she does, my sweet." Endymion smiled back, his smile strained with the stress from the tension from his encounter with Beryline.

Serenity walked with graceful slowness to him. She raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek in her gentle and delicate warm hand. Her expression serious and troubled. "How she distresses you so."

Endymion's brows creased from his confusion at the change in her. "This worries you?"

"Yes." Serenity answered, her tone soft and sincere as she stared into his eyes, searching for something Endymion did not know. "For the only words from a woman that should hold sway over you are my own."

Endymion sighed heavily, allowing Serenity's touch to calm him. Serenity held more power over him than what lay in only her words. As Serenity's touch comforted him, Endymion pulled Serenity close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close in his loving and protective embrace.

"You hold every sway, every influence over me, my sweet Serenity." Endymion whispered into her ear, meaning every word. He reached up and gently stroked her locket, whispering the words of the inscription as he did so. "_Love and devotion eternal I dote upon thee, I willingly fall before thee upon bended knee. For all time yours I shall always be, for you are my sweet Serenity._"

Endymion wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him once again. "It is you that I have pledged anything and everything too. It is you I will soon take as my bride. And it is you whom I will conquer the world for, just to lay it at your feet. You are the only thing in my world, this can never be changed. Not by any force. Not even death. Through death and life times, you will always be the only one for me."

Serenity laughed softly into his hard chest. "And you said my words hold power over you? Such charming words you have for me, I never had a chance against such power. Your hold, your influence, over me is eternal and unmoving. I am yours. I love you my Endymion, no matter how many times we are reborn into this world, that will always be so."

Serenity's words of love and devotion were the air in his lungs, the sun on his face. She was his world, his sun, his life and his soul. There was no part of her that he could ever be without.

"Forget Beryline and kiss me, my love." Serenity whispered emotionally as she raised her head and looked lovingly into his eyes, her own eyes sparkling with love and joy that no words could ever express.

Endymion could refuse her nothing. Closing his eyes, Endymion claimed Serenity's lips in a kiss of pure love, a kiss that reached right down into his soul and wrapped him in an unyielding grip.

Heaven was in Serenity's arms. His own personal heaven that none other could ever rival and that he could never be without.

Hidden unseen in the deep shadows in the doorway, Beryline watched them completely unnoticed by the young couple locked in a passionate embrace, an expression of pure hatred, jealously and rage twisting her face until she was unrecognisable by any who had the misfortune of knowing her.

* * *

**The last chapter will be posted as soon as its completed! Happy holidays everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope everyone is safe and well after the holidays and are still having a great holiday! Here is my present to you all, the last chapter! So please read and enjoy!**

**However, the Epilogue needs some work done. My amazing editor and I believe that it needs more work. Closing the ending a little more if you will, but it will be coming your way real soon. Once Cursed Hearts has been completed, What Darkness Fears will be coming to you next. Something a little different but I hope you all love it just the same.**

**Happy and safe holidays eveyone!**

* * *

******Chapter 11**

* * *

A shocked gasp escaped Darien's mouth, his jaw hanging open as the vision faded and so much of what had happened in Endymion's past fell into place.

As unbelievable as it was that not only was the curse real, but Beryl was the same woman who had murdered Endymion and Serenity four hundred years ago. Beryl had been the one who'd murdered Serenity, not the town. She'd used to town to do her dirty work but it had been her jealousy and evil heart that had destroyed Endymion and Serenity and their love. It was her doing that had cursed this town.

Beryline, who was looking at down at him with a waiting triumphant expression, had discovered Endymion and Serenity's secret. And she had destroyed them. Somehow she had turned the village against Serenity, and had used innocent town's people to murder her.

But how? Beryl was Lady Beryline, part of Endymion's past, how was she here now? Centuries later she stood over him looking exactly as she had in 1643. How was this possible? Even after learning that the curse was real and two long dead souls were reaching out to them from beyond the grave, it was hard to believe that he was looking at a young woman who'd been born over four hundred years ago, and who hadn't changed in the slightest.

Darien didn't have the answers but he didn't doubt that the Beryl of his time was the exact same Lady Beryline from Endymion's time.

Beryl stepped forward and slowly began to walk slow circles around them as she spoke, keeping safely out of his reach. Beryl's – Beryline's – eyes remained greedily on him, as if she finally had the one thing she wanted within her grasp and was impatient to take it. "Well, let me start from the beginning, shall I Endymion?" Her tone was casual, calm and tripping with delighted satisfaction; as if she were telling a story she had been waiting so long to tell. "Let me tell you _our_ story. And then maybe everything will become clear." She smirked down at him as he watched her warily, not daring to take his eyes from her for even a moment.

Endymion had made the mistake of underestimating her, Darien refused to make the same mistake. Endymion's mistake had cost him Serenity's life, Darien would be damned if Serena would ever be the cost of any of his mistakes.

"Four centuries ago." Beryl began. "I fell in love with Endymion, so handsome and charming he was, but he was tricked and manipulated by that little twit, Serenity."

Darien watched the hatred and fury flare in her eyes like the fires of hell. She'd been carrying her hatred and anger for a long time and it was tangible. Darien slowly rose to his feet as Beryl slowly circled them, keeping well out of his reach. Physically, he was stronger than her, but Beryl had always been dangerous for reasons other than physical strength. There was something about her that screamed deadly danger. He'd never been one of the many who'd feared Beryl in High School, but now he felt fear.

Fear for Serena's fate.

"I allowed Endymion to have his little fling to get it out of his system, until I learned that he had proposed to that little bitch." An evil, chilling smile spread over her dark crimson lips, the exact colour of blood.

Darien hadn't failed to realise that her long claw like fingernails had been painted the exact colour.

"Well, I couldn't allow that now, could I? Endymion was meant to be mine, after all." The jealousy in her voice was as clear as a bell, jealously for Serenity that Beryl had obviously carried for centuries. "So I framed Serenity as the witch, when in fact it was I who was the true witch. The townspeople were so distraught over losing that pathetic tree but it was enough to seal her fate. A little dark magic and some well placed manipulation and they were more than willing to do my bidding. They burned her at the stake in my place." Beryl closed her eyes from a brief moment and a victorious evil grin spread over her lips as if she were remembering the happiest moment of her life. "I can still hear her screams; still smell those golden locks burning."

Darien clinched his fists so tightly that his fingernails cut into his palms, drawing drops of blood, and the bones of his hand threatened to break. His rage was more than he'd ever felt before, it boiled inside of him so violently, so hotly, that the manor around him should've burst into flames. For the first time in his life, he didn't care that she was a woman and that he didn't hurt women, he wanted to hurt her, to assure that she never harmed anyone ever again. She had murdered Serenity, an innocent young woman who'd never harmed anyone, and Beryl was talking about it like it was her greatest triumph. One to be prized and revered.

And it had been Beryl behind all the 'accidents'. It was Beryl who wanted Serena dead and it was crystal clear to Darien now that she still wanted Serena gone.

Beryl had brought Serena here to Endymion's manor tonight to murder her.

Everything within Darien screamed at him to attack her, to kill Beryl before she could lay one finger on what meant everything to him. He'd sworn to protect Serena no matter what, and it hadn't been until this very moment that he realised just how limitless his oath was. He would kill Beryl if she tried to harm Serena.

Darien tensed, ready to attack her, the instant Beryl came a single step closer to him. He'd take her down and attempt to restrain her, but if he couldn't do that . . . then he'd have no other choice but to kill for the woman he loved.

'_Wait.'_

Darien gasped and rose out of his battle ready stance.

Endymion's warning carried a lot of weight with it, so much so that Darien was helpless but to heed the warning. There had been a sense of wariness under that one word. Endymion's warning carried with it the sense that Beryl was not a defenceless woman that she seemed, and attacking her would do him no good.

In fact, Darien got the impression from Endymion that Beryl could handle him much easier than he could her.

Darien turned his full attention back to Beryl, focusing on keeping himself between Serena and Beryl at all times.

Darien watched as Beryl's smile faded and the hatred and fury returned in full force, twisting her face into a distorted mask of bitter hatred. "But I underestimated Serenity's hold over Endymion. He took his own life that night. But even greater, I underestimated Serenity, who with her dying breath cursed this town and me."

Darien's eyes narrowed in confusion. It had been Endymion who'd cursed the town, not Serenity. In Endymion's last moments of life, he'd cast the curse over Little Willow, proof of that was in Serenity's diary. It seemed that Beryl didn't know that it was Endymion's curse. She had been too busy all these long centuries blaming Serenity for everything. Just as she was now blamed Serena for everything.

Darien tensed once again, this time to defend and protect. If Beryl went for Serena, he didn't care how much it went against the grain to harm a female or how dangerous Endymion warned him she was, Beryl was never going to lay a hand on Serena. Not ever.

"Not even my power could undo her curse." Beryl went on, oblivious or unconcerned with his battle ready stance. She looked down at his feet at Serena who, still conscious, but still very weak from whatever drug Beryl had given her. "But I did manage to change the curse a little in my favour. Serenity's curse trapped the people of the town and their descendants within the town and took away their ability to remain loyal to love. She trapped me here with her curse, in this dead town that had nothing for me. So I used my magic to wield the power of the curse into giving me immortality. As long as the curse was upon this town, I would never age. Never die. But now I don't need the curse to remain immortal. My powers have grown over the centuries. Strong enough to easily maintain my immortality without the curse. A curse I will find a way to end and finally I will be free. At last."

Beryl believed that she could break the curse? Didn't she know that a love of purity and devotion was needed to break it?

"I knew it wasn't over though." Beryl went on, still slowly circling them, her eyes glued greedily to him. "For the innocent and stupid creature that she was, Serenity never would have placed the curse without leaving behind a way to lift it. I knew that one day she would be reborn, bringing you with her of course, and return to break the curse. And here you are." She indicated at him with both hands as if she were pointing out a rare treasure to a crowded room. "I knew it the moment you were born, I could feel it. I had planned to use my magic to make you remember your desire for me but I didn't count on Serenity's curse protecting the both of you from my magic."

Beryl looked down at Serena, still lying weakly at his feet, unable to even sit up under her own power.

"I had planned to kill her while she was still a child, but she was too protected and then her parents took her away." Beryl scoffed scornfully. "I suspect that they felt the pull between the two of you and fled in hopes that it would spare her from her fate."

It took everything Darien had to keep from leaping at her in a fit of rage and killing her with his bare hands. She'd planned to take Serena from him before they'd even had the chance to fall in love? How was it possible that he'd never seen the true evil Beryl held inside of her?

"But once the curse is lifted, there will be nothing to protect you from my power." Beryl sighed longingly, her sigh heavy with the burdened of her many long centuries. "I have waited so long and now finally you will be mine. This time I'll do things right." And she came to a stop in front of him, Serena at his feet between them.

Beryl clasped her hands together in front of her in a ladylike manner, as Endymion's mother had in the vision he'd had just outside. "You see, Endymion, you were meant to be mine. I have suffered under this curse for so long but you were worth the wait, to finally have what I have wanted all these years. My power has only grown over these long centuries." She looked around the room slowly with an unreadable expression on her evil face. "Centuries I've spent here. In the house that was always meant to be mine. Once I kill her I'll have you at last. With the curse lifted, there's nothing left to protect you from my power."

Darien didn't know if Beryl was evil or just insane, maybe a lot of both but he knew two things for certain. One, he'd rather die than go anywhere near Beryl and two, he had to protect Serena at any cost.

Beryl stepped towards him. In response Darien stepped forward, over Serena, to keep himself planted firmly between Beryl, keeping her away from Serena.

Darien watched as Beryl's eyes soften just enough to be noticeable in response to their close proximity to each other, but still she looked anything but soft or caring. "Oh, Endymion. It has been so long, so so long. We can be together now, in this time of tolerance. How the world has changed, no longer is decorum necessary. Here we can be together. Be with me, Endymion. I am your destined wife. I can give you the world, all that you desire will be at your feet. Money, power, even the will of mankind."

Beryl raised her hand to his face to cup his cheek but Darien stepped back away from her – not enough to remove himself from between Serena and Beryl – and away from her touch. If she touched him, he was going to be sick. He didn't welcome any touch but Serena's, especially not the hand that had murdered Serenity and seeked to murder his own love.

"I'd rather die than live without her." Darien spat truthfully at her, his eyes hard and resolute.

Instead of reacting angrily as he'd expected her too, an evil smile that sent chills down his spine spread across Beryl's lips. "You haven't changed, Endymion." And she resumed her stalking, circling them, as a vulture would circle its dying prey.

Darien didn't dare take his eyes off of her.

"You are still a fool, Endymion." Beryl went on with a subtle shake of her head. "But you will see things clearer when she is gone." And then she turned her full attention to Serena, lying at his feet, with icy predatory eyes. The way a starving lioness eyed her pray before she mercilessly attacked and devoured it.

Without even considering what it was that he was doing, Darien stepped carefully over Serena's fearful form to stand protectively between the two women once again. She was still too weak and drowsy to move and he didn't trust Beryl enough to turn his back to her to pick Serena up and run. This left him with one option, to stand and protect her.

"Even try to touch her and I swear you'll regret it Beryl." Darien threatened darkly, standing his ground steadily. "I won't let anyone near her."

Beryl's expression darkened furiously at his defiance. "You may be mine, Endymion, but that will not protect you from my wrath. I don't need to kill you to prove to you how dangerous it is for you to cross me again."

Beryl was a witch. Darien didn't know anything about Beryl's black magic or abilities but he didn't need to, to know that she was dangerous. He was afraid of her but he refused to show it and he refused to move from between the woman he loved and the insane witch who'd brought so much misery to this town and to Endymion and Serenity.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Darien told her, firmly. Endymion hadn't been able to act to protect his love, but he could and he would. "You'll have to kill me before I let you lay a hand on her."

Beryl's black eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't have a choice, my love-."

Darien flinched as disgust so strong filled him at the endearment that he was on the verge of vomiting.

"-I may be unable to use my power against you directly but that doesn't mean I can't use it in other ways." And Beryl raised her arm high above her head towards the high dirty cracked windows.

A second later the glass shattered, imploding, raining down over them.

Darien reacted instinctively. He raised his arms to protect his own face in the same moment that he fell to the floor and rolled on top of Serena, using his own body to protect her from the glass raining down over them that he could feel piercing the flesh of his recently healed back.

Darien cried out in pain but didn't move. No matter how much the shards of glass piercing his flesh hurt, he was going to protect Serena. He may be Endymion reborn, he may not, but he refused to let Serena die before his eyes as Serenity had before Endymion's.

Endymion's mistakes and failures would never be his own.

"Darien!" Serena cried weakly in horror from beneath him, her eyes wide with horrified fear.

Darien looked down into her tear-filled eyes as they stared back into his with fear and sorrowful remorse. She was afraid for him, she was afraid of suffering Endymion's fate of watching the one she loved die. Her entire form was trembling and her hands grasped frantically at the front of his shirt so tightly that he could believe that she never wanted to let him go, that she really did love him as he loved her.

He really wasn't worthy of her. She was so kind and generous and loving and selfless. She was pure light and love and laughter, and she could bring him to life with a single smile. He owed her more than he could ever repay, he loved her more than he could ever say. She was so small and delicate and fragile – on the outside at least, on the inside she was a tower of relentless unyielding strength and will – she needed to be protected. He needed to be the one to protect her. She'd brought him to life, she was his life. As long as she was okay, then so was he.

Looking down into her terrified and concerned but always loving eyes, Darien could believe, he could truly see, a happy future. He could hope for what he hadn't allowed himself to before, he could believe that he would have someone with him who loved him for him, who made him happy who he could make happy in return. Someone who would stand by him no matter what, someone who would be his family and never leave him. His _loving_ family. He didn't have to be alone anymore; he didn't have to be sad anymore.

He had her. And he wasn't going to lose her, no matter what it cost him, Serena was going to live. She wasn't going to suffer Serenity's fate. He had saved her life three times before and he would do so again, whatever it took.

"I'll be alright." Darien whispered softly, struggling to keep his pain from his voice. "_We'll_ be alright. I won't lose you." He wanted so much to kiss her, to take away her fear and replace it with the love he felt burning powerfully inside of him. But now wasn't the time.

"But I don't want to lose you!" Serena sobbed fearfully. Even though both their lives were in danger and Darien was obviously in pain, Serena could still see his love for her shining dominantly in his eyes. She could still feel it radiating from him. She felt her own love for him swell intensely and brightly within her. She loved him so much and she didn't want anything to happen to him but she could plainly see in his loving and determined eyes that he was resolved to defend her. There were no words she could say to change his mind.

Before Darien could answer her, to make a weak promise that he wouldn't leave her, a fierce wind picked up around them that was strong enough to tear the house apart from the inside out.

Instead, unbelievably, the howling fierce wind pulled Darien off of her and listed him up into the air, carrying him until he hit the far wall opposite the doors he'd entered through, hard.

Darien cried out in pain as the glass embedded in his back was forced deeper into his soft recently healed flesh as he slammed against the wall. He could feel the glass tearing through flesh and muscle, he could even feel the warm sticky wet blood running down his back and the back of his legs to where it pooled at his feet. The hurricane force winds were all that was keeping him on his feet; mercilessly pounding into him and pushing him ruthlessly back against the icy wall.

Despite his pain and the crushing wind, Darien raised his head to see Beryl standing between him and Serena, Beryl's arm raised towards at him, her hand open wide. She was commanding the wind that had no effect on her but danced eerily with her hair and gown.

Finally Beryl slowly lowered her arm to her side and just like that the wind subsided and was gone as if it had never been.

Without the forceful gusts to hold him against the wall, Darien fell weakly to the floor, landing heavily in a pool of his own blood. He was in pain and he could feel his strength draining from him with his life's blood. The pain was excruciating, worse than anything he'd ever experienced. He'd endured Endymion's death as his own in his dreams but this failed in comparison. Dying had been easy then, peaceful even. It had freed Endymion of his pain and suffering, but Darien's suffering came from the knowledge that he was going to die leaving Serena unprotected and alone.

But there was nothing he could do. He felt so weak; he didn't have enough strength left to raise his head. Darien wanted to sleep, to allow his body to rest even though he knew that if he let himself sleep now, he'd never wake. But he couldn't give in to what his body wanted, Serena was depending on him.

Needing to know that Serena was alive more than he wanted to be spared from the agony of his torn and bleeding body, Darien forced himself to conjure strength he didn't have, and he rolled his body back from his stomach and onto his side so he could see where Serena was laying on the floor several feet away from him.

What he saw made what was left of the blood in his veins run ice cold.

Beryl was walking over to Serena with evil intent in her eyes and a triumphant smile on her lips.

"No." Darien moaned weakly.

Beryl was going to make her suffer, Darien could see that in her eyes as plainly as he'd seen anything since he'd realised he was in love with Serena. That he'd always been in love with her, ever since the first time he'd seen her when they'd been young children. Children too young to know what had been born into them that day, but they had carried it within them ever since, waiting for the day that they were reunited and reminded of that love.

Darien didn't have the strength to do so, but he rolled back onto his stomach and he forced himself to raise himself weakly up onto his elbows. He had to get to Serena, he had to keep her safe from Beryl, from the same evil that had murdered Endymion and Serenity.

Darien crawled towards them, crawling slowly and unsteadily before his strength completely gave out and he collapsed heavily to the floor with a meaty thud.

He didn't have it in him, his spirit was willing but his body was bruised, broken and torn.

Darien raised his heavy head enough to lay eyes on his Serena and he extended his arm out to her as if to reach for her but there were still several feet separating them. He'd never get to her, not before Beryl hurt Serena, maybe even killed her.

He was as helpless as Endymion had been the night Serenity had been murdered before his eyes and now Darien would suffer Endymion's fate of watching the woman he loved more than anything else, be taken violently from him.

Darien watched helplessly as Serena weakly rose up onto her elbows. She raised her weak gaze to meet his, staring into his eyes with sorrowful love, regret and fear in her own bottomless depths. She was too weak and drowsy from the drugs Beryl had given her to run and even if she hadn't been, she never would've made it across the jagged glass-covered floor with her bare feet before Beryl stopped her.

"Serena." Darien breathed weakly with faint desperation and regret. He wanted so frantically to get to her, to save her, but he'd never be able to and for that he was remorseful and broken as he lay there in his own blood, defeated. It had been his job to protect her, to keep her safe, as it had been Endymion's to protect Serenity.

Now both he and Endymion had failed because of the same evil they'd been unable to defeat or even realise until it had been too late.

Serena saw the agony and the self-blame in her love's eyes and her own eyes softened. She gave him what she could as they were both faced with their final hour, a weak loving smile. A smile that told him that she didn't blame him for this and that it was alright. She loved him and she was grateful that she'd found him and had a chance to know him, even if it had been for such a short time. She was grateful for being the one he had chosen to love and she'd go to her death with peace and love in her heart, just as Serenity had. Serenity's one regret had been Endymion's pain from watching her die so violently and now it seemed that Serena would repeat Serenity's fate, carry her regret.

Darien couldn't believe how even after he'd failed her, Serena was still comforting him with her sad but loving smile.

"I love you." Serena whispered silently to him but Darien heard her words in his mind as clearly as if she'd yelled them to him.

Just as Serenity had done before she'd been burned to death before Endymion's helpless eyes.

Had this been their fate all along? To repeat Serenity's and Endymion's doom? To watch one die while the other just gave up and followed them into death? Would that end the curse or only strengthen it? The psychic had told them that only a love as strong Endymion and Serenity's that had bloomed under the curse could end this, could break the curse. He'd dared, for a short while, to believe that they were the ones who would break the curse but now it was so hard to believe.

Darien loved Serena, he didn't doubt it and he couldn't and wouldn't live without her. He'd sell his soul to the deepest pits of hell to be able to save her but he knew there was nothing he could do. Beryl's black magic was too strong and he was too weak, he was bleeding to death. It seemed that he'd soon join her in death. He wouldn't have to commit suicide to join her in death.

He loved her but he'd never told her – not while she was conscious at least. She knew he loved her, didn't she? He hadn't spoken the words before because he'd been afraid. Deep down he'd always feared the curse, had always known the curse was real. He'd watched his father destroy his mother with his infidelity and it had killed her because she'd loved him so much.

Darien had been afraid of admitting that he loved Serena because he'd been so afraid, so terrified, of both betraying her and of her betraying him. But now he knew that he'd been an idiot. Serena would never betray him, no matter how powerful the pull of the curse was and he never would have betrayed her because she was everything to him. There was no woman on Earth who could ever compare to her.

"I love you." Darien whispered to her, honestly. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore except losing her.

Serena stared into his eyes and her smile widened slightly. Finally he'd said the words that he'd proven to her so many times. She knew that he loved her, she'd known it for a while, but to hear the words, even in this bleak hour, warmed and strengthened her heart. She could see it in him then, he loved her but he'd also somehow healed himself. As long as he'd carried the scars from his childhood, he never would've been able to say those words. She'd learned that much about him in these past weeks, the most wonderful weeks of her life.

The old saying, _it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all_ passed through her mind and for the first time in her life, Serena knew just how true those words were for she would rather have loved him and die tonight than to have never come back to Willowson and found him. Any life without him would've been an empty and meaningless one.

"I know." Serena told him reassuringly, wishing more than anything that she could touch his handsome face.

"Isn't this touching?" Beryl spat furiously as she kicked Serena brutally in the chest causing Serena to cry out in pain as she was forced over onto her back and onto the broken, jagged glass.

"Don't!" Darien cried out beseechingly.

Beryl ignored him, glaring down at Serena with burning hatred in her black, soulless eyes. As Serena was kicked away from her, Beryl followed after her. "Endymion is mine! He was always meant to be mine! You have brought this fate upon yourself again because you can't accept the truth!"

Beryl kicked Serena again, sending her rolling twice more over the sharp, jagged glass.

Serena screamed out in pain, louder then before, as the glass cut into her delicate flesh. This time Darien saw blood smeared across her bare arms, shoulders and feet, staining her nightgown. The glass was cutting into her with every movement she made.

The cuts Darien could see were superficial, but it was only a matter of time before a piece of glass pierced something vital and Serena would bleed to death before him!

Darien watched powerlessly, not having the strength to stand, as Serena looked up into Beryl's face, into her dark eyes defiantly, showing no fear of her. "Darien will never be yours, just as Endymion was never yours." Her voice was defiant and without fear. "They were in love and you couldn't stand it that Endymion chose Serenity over you. You couldn't stand that Serenity was everything you'd never be. She never needed magic. She never needed to be anything but what she was. It was never about Endymion. It was that Serenity was everything you despised because she was everything you could never be. You blame Serenity for your fate but you sealed your own fate the moment you decided to murder her because she had something you wanted, because she was something you wanted to be. Something you could never be."

"SILENCE!" Beryl roared furiously as deadly rage flashed in her back eyes and she threw out her hand down towards her.

Suddenly Serena was caught by a furious gust of howling wind that seemed to appear out of thin air – no pun intended – just as Darien had been. Serena found herself helplessly hurled back across the jagged glass covered floor, agony exploding through her body as shards of sharp glass embedded themselves deeply in her flesh.

Serena was slammed into the wall adjacent from him and cried out in pain.

"NO! SERENA!" Darien roared horrifically as he watched, powerlessly as his love was violently harmed.

Along the floor from Beryl's feet to where Serena now lay motionlessly, curled up in a fetal position trying to protect herself from the relentless assault of wind and jagged glass, were long streaks of smeared blood. Her blood.

Beryl lowered her hand and the vicious gust subsided. Evil, triumphant laughter rang from Beryl's blood red lips that echoed loudly in the large empty dark space.

Ignoring the glass, the pain and his fatigue, Darien forced himself up onto his hands and knees. His body was exhausted, battered and bleeding, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Slowly, Darien weakly crawled across the floor of broken glass, one pull after the other, towards his love. The journey seemed to last an eternity, he couldn't close the distance between them fast enough. He wanted to leap to his feet and run to her, to do what he could to keep her life's blood in her tiny body, but Darien greatly lacked the strength. Strength that still continued to wane with every drop of blood he lost and every wound he sustained. He didn't even notice the glass shredding his palms and his knees or the glass that had been pushed further and further into his flesh with each crawl

Finally, after too long, Darien reached his love. Serena lay, weak and barely conscious, in a steadily expanding pool of blood.

Darien paid no notice to his own wounds, but he couldn't fail to notice hers. There were multiple shards of jagged glass embedded in Serena's tiny pale body. He could see one large shard embedded in the side of her waist and another large shard in her thigh that had pierced all the way through.

Basic Biology told Darien that that wasn't a good thing. If any shard had hit an artery, there was no way he could get her to help before she bled to death, but judging by the rate the pool of her blood was growing, she was already bleeding to death.

Darien knew, that at best, Serena had minutes to live.

He was watching helplessly, as Endymion had, as his love slowly died before his eyes.

And there was nothing he could do to save her. He had failed to protect her and now she was going to pay the price for his failure. Her life was that price. The price he would have sold his soul not to pay.

NO! Darien couldn't and wouldn't let it happen! There had to be a way to save her. She was in pain and she was dying, and inside so was he.

What had either of them ever done to deserve this?

Sure, Darien could think of a few –more like a hundred – wrongs he'd committed in his life to be worthy of this, but Serena had never done anything to anybody. Of all the people on this planet, she was the least deserving of this fate. A fate she was enduring solely because she loved him. That's all she'd ever done, she had fallen in love with him and had gifted him by accepting his heart in return. They were in love, it wasn't meant to end this way! It hadn't meant to end this way for Endymion and Serenity either!

Darien had to end this! Beryl had to be stopped before she hurt anyone else! She had murdered Endymion and Serenity and she was murdering them now for something that she had no right trying to steal! He had to stop this evil now!

For Serena's sake. For Serena.

And maybe with Beryl's death, it would end. The curse would be broken and love and happiness could return to the town that had once been generously gifted with both. Maybe the town could know happiness and love and sunlight again. Maybe that way, Serenity's death would mean something, wouldn't have been in vain.

"ENOUGH!" Darien roared furiously, turbulently. He was a man who'd been pushed beyond his limits and stripped of everything. Where he found the strength he didn't know, but Darien slowly rose to his feet as Beryl turned to him, confusion and shock on her evil face.

"Enough of this, Beryl! You've hurt enough people! Innocent people! Serenity, Endymion, this town." Darien swayed weakly on his feet as his vision began to blur and he was hit by a wave of dizziness as the room began to spin around him, but he fought against the wave of weak light-headedness. "And Serena, who's never hurt anyone." His voice broke at her name and Darien had to struggle to find the strength to go on.

The agony of his body was nothing to that of his heart and the piercing anguish of the injustice upon his love.

"Your evil is a poison, you are poison." Darien accused her with burning loathsome hostility. "Do whatever you want to me but I'll forever hate you. May I live a thousand lifetimes that will never change! You are no more deserving of love than Serena is of dying. Endymion never could've loved you and that's from where your hatred and jealousy was born. You cursed yourself the moment you took Serenity from Endymion and now I curse you." He glared directly into Beryl's stunned evil eyes, meaning every word on his tongue. "May you live forever in your hollow lonely existence."

For a brief moment, Darien thought he saw something flash across her face, something that had almost looked like hesitation and uncertainty, but it was gone so fast that Darien wasn't even sure that it had been there in the first place. Maybe it had been his imagination, his wishful thinking that there was some piece of humanity in her black, immortal soul.

Threateningly, Beryl raised her hand towards him. No wind gushed at him but it was clear that it would should he take a single step towards her.

Darien knew better, but for a moment he was almost tempted into believing that Beryl feared him then, despite all her dark power and immortality. But that was ridiculous. She had no cause to fear him, she was the immortal being with the dark power.

Darien knew one thing for certain though; he'd never get near her. He'd never be able to get close enough to Beryl to harm her in any way. That was even if he could harm her; it seemed that she couldn't die. Time hadn't touched her in over four hundred years and Darien had no clue if he could even cause her harm by anything he could do to her.

Darien had had enough. He was defeated, that he knew. He could either spend his last few precious minutes of his life trying in vain to kill Beryl or he could turn around and return to his love, to spend their last few moments on earth together.

They would die in this life, but like Endymion and Serenity, they had the chance to meet again in the after life. Endymion had never found Serenity in death, Endymion had long ago told him this, but Endymion had been cursed by his own hatred and rage.

Darien, however, felt all of his hatred and rage towards Beryl disintegrate. What use was it now? They were defeated and dying. Why waste their last few moments together?

Making his choice, Darien turned away from Beryl and weakly stumbled on his lead-heavy legs back to where Serena lay dying. While he stumbled his way back to her, Darien weakly reached into his pocket with his blood drenched shredded hand and pulled out Serenity's handkerchief and Endymion's wedding band.

It was then that Darien's weak hazy mind noticed Serenity's chest sitting on the floor on its side above Serena's head. It seemed that the gust of wind that had carried Serena across the floor had also carried the chest.

A small miracle in this dark hour. What more could he ask for in this solemn moment?

Darien could feel his blood soaking and staining Serenity's delicate white handkerchief but he didn't think that Serenity would mind. Like Serena, Serenity was a very forgiving soul.

Darien reached where Serena lay just as the last of his strength left him and he fell to the floor before her, in the pool of her blood.

How could a body so small hold so much blood?

Darien looked down into Serena's barely open eyes and white pale face. Her face was the one part of her that had been spared from the jagged glass that had slashed and pierced her small delicate body.

That Serena was still alive wasn't a miracle, it was her fierce unrelenting will. She was dying but she was hanging on with everything that she was.

Weakly Darien reached for the chest and dragged it in closer. The chest could've been blown in any direction but it had faithfully followed her across the room.

Unclasping the lock, Darien flipped open the lid to reveal the treasures inside. Everything but the two blood soaked objects he held in his hand were there.

He had asked Serena to always wear Serenity's locket but it seemed that she'd taken it off and had returned it to the chest for the night while she slept. She'd always worn it when she'd been with him and at school ever since he'd asked her to wear it that morning that seemed so long ago now.

Why Serena had taken it off tonight Darien didn't know and he didn't really care. It was too late to worry about such inconsequential things now.

Turning his attention back to the fleeting present, Darien reached into the chest and pulled out Serenity's beautiful locket. It looked as new and as flawless as it had the day Endymion had presented it to Serenity, his love.

Before any of this had begun, such would have seemed impossible, but now not so much. Darien could believe that the locket had been preserved by the curse.

God knew that it wasn't the most impossible thing Darien had seen in the last few weeks, especially this night.

Gently, Darien wrapped it around Serena's neck and with shaking, slippery, blood soaked shredded hands, he secured it around her neck. Maybe it would call out to Serenity and she would guide Serena to wherever it was that she had to go. And just maybe, he would meet her there.

What did he have to lose now by hoping?

Once the locket was fastened around her neck, Darien reached once again into the chest and pulled out Serenity's wedding band, holding it up to her weak eyes for her to see. He had no fear anymore, no hesitations and no uncertainty. He felt so burden free and peaceful.

What was there to fear now that it was all over?

"Serenity never got to wear this but I think it should be worn at least once. I think she would want it be you." And he slowly and clumsily slid it onto the blood smeared wedding finger of her blood-covered left hand.

The ring was a perfect fit.

Silently, Darien slid Endymion's wedding band onto his own left hand, feeling no pain as he slid it over the torn flesh of his hands. It should've felt strange to be wearing another's wedding band but it didn't. It felt right.

Darien felt no pain anymore, all he could feel was his heart and their love shining there.

Darien took hold of Serena's left hand in his and weakly he sat up against the wall as he gently pulled her, moving her as little as possible, into his arms so he could hold her. They now sat just as they had done in the park that day, the day after their first time of physical love, against the hard wall.

Had it really only been a few days ago?

There were several shards of glass embedded in the wall around them, a testament to how strong Beryl's howling winds had been.

Darien didn't have the energy to be distracted by the memories of their first time together that had always so successfully been able to distract him without exception, but tonight all Darien wanted was to focus on Serena. He looked down into her eyes to see tears in her weak but love filled glistening eyes.

She was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry." Darien whispered to her as tears threatened to come to his own eyes, he didn't have the strength but he fought against them anyway. He didn't want anything obscuring his vision of her, his vision was blurry enough and it was hard to focus but still he could see her.

The faint hint of a smile touched Serena's pale lips. She couldn't feel her own body, but she could feel the warmth of Darien, her true love, wrapped around her. She wasn't that naïve that she didn't know that she was moments away from death, but she wasn't afraid. She was with Darien and she was happy.

What more could she ever ask for in her last moments?

Serena lifted her head ever so slightly and laid her head on his shoulder so she could look up into Darien's deep captivating eyes. Eyes that held so much love for her.

"I'm not." Serena whispered faintly, as close as they were Darien could only just hear her. "I have lived a few precious weeks able to call you mine." Her voice was hoarse and weakening by the second but it held love and happiness beneath the pain. "That is more precious to me than a lifetime without you. Endymion didn't see it but Serenity felt exactly the same way. She died with love in her heart and happiness in her soul. It was Endymion's death that was the true tragedy. He died with sorrow, hatred and anger in his heart."

Serena squeezed his left hand faintly that was entwined with her own, the wedding bands sparkling proudly from their linked hands. "Don't follow Endymion's fate, Darien. Be content with what we had, not longing for what we might've had. That was Endymion's curse. Don't let it be yours. He couldn't let go of his hatred and pain."

A tear leaked from her eyes and slowly ran down her face where it dripped free of her pale white skin and disappeared into the pool of their blood that was still growing around them.

Tears and blood, two things that seemed to have come hand in hand with their love.

"We will be together again." Serena promised without doubt. "In death no one will ever be able to part us. Serenity knew that when she died and she died in peace. As I am."

Darien wanted so much to deny it, to insist that she wasn't dying, but he didn't. He couldn't, he wouldn't lie to her now. Serena had accepted her fate and she'd made her peace with it. He would try to do the same. He could waste his time hating Beryl, hating what had happened to them, or he could spend his last moments loving and holding the woman who was his soul mate. His heart and his soul were hers and he'd find her again, even if it had to be in death. He wouldn't repeat Endymion's mistakes, he'd learn from them.

Maybe that was what Endymion and Serenity had been trying to tell them, to prepare them for. They hadn't broken the curse but their deaths would make way for someone else to do so one day. They'd repeated Endymion and Serenity's fate. Maybe the town would learn from this and break the curse themselves. Maybe they'd finally face the dark secrets of their past and reveal the truth.

Maybe that had been their fate all along. To prove to the town that love could bloom beneath a terrible curse.

"I love you." Darien whispered as he stared down into her eyes. She was growing weaker by the second. She only had a few minutes left at best. "I should've told you weeks ago."

"You did." Serena promised him. How silly her Darien was. There was more than one way to say 'I love you' and he'd said it in so many ways. He'd screamed it at her with every touch, every look. But that she'd been able to help him heal from the scars of his past meant so much to her, more than words could ever express. "The words may not have been spoken aloud but I heard you every time you looked at me. Every time you held me. Every time you thought of me. You told me so many times in so many ways. But the loudest of all is that you're now free of what has haunted you for so long. You're free now, free of the scars your parents unintentionally gave you."

Darien knew she was right. She had healed them. She had set him free. Serena had been his salvation, as he'd known she'd be.

"Thank you." Darien whispered, his weak voice thick with emotion as tears came unhindered to his eyes. "Thank you for loving me."

Serena's eyes softened and –.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME AGAIN!"

Weakly, reluctantly, Darien drew his gaze from his dying love to the fuming woman standing several feet from them, staring down at them with hatred, fury and evil disbelief on her twisted face.

Darien would've smiled with satisfaction if he'd had the strength. They may have been the ones dying but she was the one who'd lost. Just as she had four centuries ago. She'd managed to murder Endymion and Serenity but she'd gotten nothing she wanted.

"Get used to it." He whispered coldly. "No matter how many times you try this, you'll always lose, because the secret about love it that it's eternal and it never lets you give up the fight. Love makes one stronger than they could ever dream."

"I will get you, Endymion! Even if I have to wait another four hundred years! You will be mine!" Beryl shrieked furiously, enraged beyond any and all description, her fists clinched tightly at her sides like a disobedient child throwing a tantrum. She'd been driven into madness long ago. There were few fates for those of evil, the most elusive of those was victory.

"Not this time, Beryline."

Darien gasped at the sound of his own voice that hadn't come from his own lips. And as Beryl spun to her right, he followed her gaze and his eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

Apparently, severe blood loss made one delusional.

There in the silvery moonlight stood two translucent figures. The smaller of the pair – the female – was held in the arms of the taller figure, a tall male. They were dressed in the clothing they'd worn the night of their first dance in this very ballroom so long ago. In the moonlight, they shimmered brilliantly, like the stars in the cloudless night sky above.

A horrified shocked gasp escaped Beryl's open lips, her eyes wide with disbelief and she stepped back from them in trepidation.

"How is this possible?" Beryl asked breathlessly.

Serenity stared into her eyes from her lover's arms, with calculated purpose; Serenity truly was unafraid of Beryl. "Through the power of love. Something you still underestimate, Beryline. And because of that, you will fall this day. We won't let you cast tragedy upon our love again."

Endymion glared at Beryl acidly with raging anger and hatred in his own eyes. "You have lived on for centuries and yet still you have not learned. You weren't given immortality for this. You were given everlasting life so you may one day realise your mistakes and ask for forgiveness so you could find peace. That is why Serenity protected you from my curse and gave you immortality. She forgave you. You only needed to forgive yourself and let go the hatred and anger you have carried with you all these years to gain your freedom."

"I gave myself immortality!" Beryl snapped furiously as she took another step away from the ghostly couple.

Serenity shook her head sorrowfully. "You still haven't learned. I gave you the chance but you threw it away to bask in your hatred and evil. And now I'm afraid you must face the consequences of your actions. You haven't found peace in life, so I pray you find it in death."

Beryl took another two steps back, desperate to escape them but everyone in the room knew she'd never be able to escape the lovers she had wronged. "No! I bested you before and I shall do so again!"

In her frantic desperation Beryl threw out both her hands towards them.

Darien waited for something to happen, for Beryl to attack them with her evil dark magic, but nothing happened. No howling wind, no dark magic. Nothing. He turned his gaze back to Endymion and Serenity, still shocked speechless from what he was witnessing.

"You have no power here anymore, Beryline." Serenity whispered solemnly as if she were being forced to do something she held no pleasure in. "I release you."

"No! NO! NNNNNOOOOOO!" Beryl screamed in ultimate terror as she backed away from them but with every step back she took, she aged years before their eyes.

Within seconds Beryl had aged from a young woman to an old woman who was too frail to remain on her feet.

Beryl fell feebly to the floor in a sea of her own gown that was now sizes too big for her and she disappeared within it.

And, a single blink of the eye later, there was nothing left but the gown and grey dust.

Darien breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It was over. They may not have survived it but at least Beryl's evil was gone forever. He didn't know whether or not the curse had been lifted but he knew that the world was better off without Beryl.

Relieved and strangely liberated in a way he couldn't explain, Darien lowered his gaze to his love to find her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and weak.

Serena was moments from death.

And he couldn't fight his tears anymore. Darien let his tears to fall freely from his eyes. Still holding her left hand, that had gone limp and was quickly becoming cold, Darien lowered his other hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek, smearing blood across her pale smooth skin.

Whose blood, Darien couldn't tell anymore.

With Serena's limp head resting to one side against his chest, Darien could see the faded red mark on her shoulder. It was the hickey he'd given her. It was fading but it was still there.

Even though Darien was dying and his mind was working sluggishly, memories from the past few weeks, from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her, played in his mind's eye.

Serena smiling at him. Serena laughing. Serena lying contently in his arms. Serena naked beneath him with love shining in her eyes. So many times she'd told him that she loved him, had forgiven him for his mistakes, had smiled at him with love so strong it had managed to shatter every wall he'd ever built around his heart. She'd taken away his pain with her selfless love and she'd given him a reason to live his life.

Serena had given him everything and he had only succeeded in taking her life.

And he loved her so much that he was glad to follow her into death.

"I'll be with you soon, my love." Darien promised her, relaxing his body as he ceased his fight against the looming darkness that he knew was his waiting death. He could feel nothing and there was nothing left in him to care; let the darkness have him. He'd be with Serena again in death. Endymion had let his hatred keep him separated from Serenity in death, but Darien had no such curse. He felt nothing but his love for Serena. It was over, Beryl was dead and he wasn't going to waste his last few moments of life hating a dead woman.

He'd spend his last few moments with only love in his heart, love for the woman he held dying in his arms.

"You have finally learned, my Endymion."

Darien gasped. His head snapped up and he found himself face to face with the translucent eyes of Serenity – the face identical to that of his dying love that he held in his arms. She was kneeling before him, smiling at him with loving pride.

Understanding flooded his hazy, darkening mind. All this time Darien had believed that he and Serena had been playing the parts of Endymion and Serenity in their dreams but he'd been wrong. They hadn't been playing parts, they had _been_ the parts.

"So we're-."

"-living our second life. Yes." Serenity finished for him, her tone soft, loving and identical to Serena's in every way. "Love, true pure love of soul mates can never die. It is only reborn into the world. Such powerful love is too much for heaven to contain, so it is reborn into this world."

"We will live again?" Hope, something that had been so frail within him until now, bloomed into life. Darien looked down at his pale love he held to him in his lap. There was love and hope within him now, love that was so strong that it almost seemed to have a life of its own.

Maybe it did, nothing seemed impossible anymore.

"I'll find you again, my sweet Serena. My love." A tear ran freely down his cheek and landed on Serena's pale cheek, mixing with the smeared blood there and becoming red.

The now bloody tear ran down Serena's cheek and chin where it became one with the oozing blood seeping from her body. Tears and blood, what was the difference between them? Both had been shed in both of their life times, unjust blood. "My Serenity."

"Yes, my sweet love, we will live again." Serenity confirmed with a soft secretive smile that was filled with love and joy. "After you have had a long and happy life in this one."

It took a moment for the meaning of the words to penetrate the mounting haze that was consuming his brain, but eventually he understood and Darien's head snapped up so fast that he was surprised that he didn't break his neck. "What?"

"We can save you both." Serenity said gently, her smile fading into a more sombre expression.

Such a look didn't belong on her beautiful face, it wasn't natural. Whether her name be Serenity or Serena, it was the same face, a face that was meant to smile and laugh and shine and bring joy to the world.

"You only have to accept the truth that we are both one in the same." Serenity told him. "That we are one. You are Endymion as he is you. You need to accept the past so you can have a future. The both of you, Endymion and you, Darien, are both holding onto the past so tightly that you cannot have a future until you let it go. We didn't find each other in death until now because of that. For us to end this curse, you have to accept who you are and all that comes with it. The past needs to be resolved before we can move ahead to the future. You have already accepted and let go of the hurts of your past of this life, now you need to do so with your past life. The life in which we found each other."

If it meant that Serena would live, there was nothing Darien wouldn't do. He calmly closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He was Endymion. He had failed the woman he loved. He had failed to save her when she'd needed him the most. In the past he'd been unable to endure the agony of losing his soul, his heart, his only reason to live. He had taken his own life rather than endure it, but now they had a second chance.

'_We are one soul, reborn to find her again.' _Endymion whispered into his mind.

He whispered into his own mind as a presence, a mirror image of himself, filled the void within him that he hadn't known was there.

Slowly Endymion opened his eyes and looked down into his lap to see Serenity staring up at him with her fully open eyes filled with sparkling love.

Neither of them said anything as Serenity slowly sat up and Endymion rose to his feet. He reached down and gently pulled Serenity to hers, just as they'd done many times in both lives. There was no blood. Not one drop on either of them or the floor or the walls. Their wounds were gone, as if they'd never existed and the both of them felt strong and healthy again. Their hearts beat strongly in their chests, fuelled by the power of true love and the hope for the future that had come with a second chance.

Endymion looked down at his left hand, where Serenity's handkerchief was still clutched in his hand, until now forgotten. It was no longer soaked with blood but white and clean once more. From his finger, the wedding band he'd had specially made long ago, gleamed marvellously.

Endymion looked up into the eyes of his love and smiled with blinding love and sheer joy.

"We finally wear our wedding bands."

"We never needed wedding bands to prove we belong together, belong to each other." Serenity said affectionately, but then her expression turned serious once more and she drew in a deep, heavy sigh. A sigh that carried with it the weight of two lives and many centuries of sorrow and waiting.

Endymion too became serious; it was time to face the past. He had wandered the worlds of the living and of the death searching for her for too long. Until he had found her in Serena and Serenity had found him in Darien. They both had watched over their love reborn, knowing that the spirit of their true love was close by but never being able to find each other. But now that they were together again – at last – there were words that needed to be said and things that needed to be done.

Beryl was gone and their selves reborn had been saved and healed, but still the curse remained, there was still one single strand left, holding the curse in its place. Once the sun rose, the unbroken strands would mend, unless they did what needed to be done.

Facing the excruciating tragedies of their past.

"I couldn't save you." Endymion whispered remorsefully, as he stared deeply into her eyes like the man he was, the man who hadn't been able to lay eyes upon her in centuries. "They killed you before my eyes because of me."

Serenity reached up with her left hand, her wedding band feeling warm against the tingling skin beneath, and tenderly cupped his cheek, as she hadn't been able to do in centuries. They'd been apart for so long, walking through the planes, searching for each other. But unlike Endymion, Serenity had known that they could never find each other as long as the curse remained over Little Willow, as long as Endymion held on to the past, to his hatred and anger.

"Oh my darling Endymion. My precious love. My death was never your fault." Serenity soothed him. Just like his self of today, Endymion had always shouldered burdens that were not his own to bare. "You did everything you could but nothing could have saved me that day because it was meant to be. Now it's time to let everything go and release the curse you have cast over this town. Over our home and our kin."

Endymion felt the anger and hatred rise up in him, anger and hatred that he had carried with him for four hundred years. Hatred for those who'd injustly taken everything from him, who'd taken Serenity from him. "They deserve this! You have no idea how it was to watch you die! To watch you bare such pain because of me!"

"Hush." Serenity soothed him gently once again. "So much anger, so much hatred. Just like Beryline."

Endymion recoiled from her comparison between him and the woman who had unjustly destroyed them, but Serenity went on before he could utter an objection.

"Such things can never lead to a happy ending. I'm sorry I left you my love, my sweet charming Endymion. It was never my choice. But now it's time to let it all go and release the curse." Serenity stared into his eyes with love and pleading in her own. Pleading for him to understand and accept her words. "You are taking love and lives away from the innocent."

"No one born of this town is innocent!" Endymion argued, unable to find it in him to let go of what he had carried with him for so long. "They all carry your blood on their hands! They are the blood of those who murdered you! They watched you die and did nothing! Beryline's spell over them wasn't that strong! They wanted to feel her spell! They wanted the excuse her spell gave! Not one fought against it! No one but me!"

Serenity sighed deeply, her eyes pleading with him. "The time has come to forgive. The past cannot be undone but we can have a future. We can be together now in this life. We can be free. If only you would let your anger go. Let your hatred go. It's what has prevented us from finding peace in death, from finding each other. Not my unjust death."

Endymion's eyes were pleading and distraught, begging her to understand why it was so hard for him to forgive and let go of what he had carried with him for so long. "How can I forgive those who did this to us? Who took you from me just because we were in love?"

"You need to hear me, Endymion. Please. Ignore the darkness you have carried in you for so long and listen to your heart. Listen to _me_. Hear me." Serenity implored him emphatically. "You have cursed this town with your hatred and anger, my love. That is what has kept up apart, not the unjustness we endured. You have to let it all go so we can both be free. So we can have a future in this life. You found me again, just as you promised, just as I waited for you as I promised. It's time to forgive, only then can we look to the future. We have a second chance in another time. In Serena and Darien we live on. We are them as they are us. The four of us share the same soul, the same heart. Release the curse and let love bloom in a place that was once abundant with it. Let this town be again what it once was. Forgive them. I did the day I died. They were afraid, afraid for those they loved. They held no true hatred towards me. Or you. Let Beryline's evil finally come to an end. Let it all end so something new can begin."

Endymion hesitated, how could he do anything else? He had been carrying this heavy darkness with him for so long, how could he just let it go?

"Our story did not end in tragedy, my sweet Endymion. Our story has only just begun." Serenity leaned closer to him, imploring him. "Remember the Endymion you were, the Endymion I love so much and have waited for so long. The Endymion you are now in Darien. Darien is your new name, not your new self. You have been reborn free of the darkness you now carry but you are still the same Endymion. The man I fell in love with all over again. In Serena, I live as she lives in me. Are you going to waste our second chance for the sake of retribution?"

Serenity raised her free hand to her neck and gently caressed her locket. "I love you. In our past life, in this life, and in our next. That will never change. Isn't that enough for us? For you? They took me from you, yes, but you have me back now. Isn't that enough? Haven't the innocent paid enough for the sins of their fathers?"

Endymion reached out and caressed her locket with tender fingertips. The locket that was, and still remained, the symbol of their love. In that moment he could feel the darkness, the anger and hatred, fade from within him. In its place he felt warm as the heavy burden he'd carried for so long, lifted from his shoulders, as he let go what he had been unable to let go until now.

Serenity smiled lovingly, proudly, at him as she felt something heavy lift from around them. "We are free. In death and in our new lives. Our second chance. My Endymion. My Darien."

And they exploded into blinding warm golden light that lit up the night for miles.

With love in their joined hearts, they returned to where they were meant to be, together.

Where they had always been.

* * *

**January 17****th**** 1643 – Sunset**

'_It felt wonderful to be in his arms as we danced around and around, allowing the outside world to fall away until it grew late and Endymion saw me to the tree line of my father's home. It will not be my own home for too much longer. A kiss my beloved Endymion bestowed upon me before he insisted that I retire before my father returned home and started in his hunt for me . . .'_

Serenity could still feel Endymion's lips on her own even though their kiss had been forced to come to an end with the setting sun. She could feel Endymion's eyes on her as he watched her walk away from him where he stood hidden in the tree line only metres behind her.

Where Endymion would remain until she was safely inside her father's house. A house she would reside in for only a matter of days more. Then she would call Endymion's mansion home.

Serenity felt her smile widened impossibly. By all rights she should have been glowing brighter than the setting sun, blissful happiness and everlasting love burned within her being, bringing her immense warmth and peace.

Everything was perfect in the world; there would never be anything more that Serenity could ask for. She had her dreams, her love.

With a beaming smile of true happiness on her lips and true love in her eyes, Serenity turned, looking back to the tree line, to her love.

Endymion's watchful eyes were watching her with reflected joy.

"I love you, Endymion." Serenity told him sentimentally, not so far away that she had to raise her voice. "Through death and all else, my love for you will never fade."

Endymion's expression softened with love and mirrored sentimentality. "I would follow you to any end, my love. My sweet Serenity. However, death is not the end of love, it is merely a new beginning."

Serenity chuckled softly to herself. "I will be with you always, my Endymion. We will never have reason to say goodbye."

Endymion found himself chuckling with her even though the musical sound of her laughter didn't reach his ears. It shouldn't have been possible for a man to be so happy, so completely peaceful and content in his life. "Until the morrow, my darling."

"I'll wait for you in Sanctuary." Serenity told him.

"I won't keep you waiting." Endymion promised.

Serenity gave him one last loving look, and a knowing smile. "Yes, you will, but it matters not. I'll wait for you forever."

And Serenity turned her back to him and continued on her way to her father's house, Endymion watching her until she was safely inside.

Only a few more days and they'd be together for the rest of their lives and beyond. Only a few more days . . .

* * *

Serena moaned as she became aware once more. She knew she'd been asleep but she wasn't in her nice soft warm bed in the warm and familiar atmosphere of her parent's home.

Instead she was lying on her stomach on a cold, hard surface and her body was stiff and aching. There was a heavy coat of dust and dirt coating the surface beneath her that she could smell and taste. A layer of dust and dirt coated her mouth and her throat, making it obvious that she'd been breathing it in for a while. It was irritating her throat and agitating her nose. She tried to swallow but her mouth was so dry that she had nothing to swallow.

Why was she asleep on a hard floor when she could remember going to bed? If she'd rolled out of her bed she would've been sleeping on fluffy cream carpet, not a filthy, hard floor. She was lying on a cold floor but despite that fact, she felt warm as if she were lying beneath a blanket of warm air.

And all at once, everything came rushing back to her, hitting her harder than any physical blow ever could.

The dreams – correction, memories – of her past life that her past self – Serenity – had sent to her. Beryl – Beryline – snatching her from her bed and inserting a syringe painfully into her neck.

Serena remembered waking up in what she'd recognised as Endymion's Manor, or the ruins of the manor anyway. Then she could remember Beryl telling her the story of their past before she'd attacked them both with her black magic.

Beryl had been the witch who'd bewitched the town into murdering Serenity and, in doing so, had brought about Endymion's suicide.

Serena could remember being in dreadful pain and bleeding to death- both herself and Darien had been, but then Serenity and Endymion had appeared and had saved them.

She hadn't been conscious to witness it but Serenity had been, and Serena could remember it all clearly, as if it had been her standing in Serenity's shoes, seeing through Serenity's eyes as if they had been her own, which in a way they had been.

Were they dead? Serena's befuddled mind wondered idly.

Serenity and Endymion had somehow preformed a miracle in both healing their fatal wounds and breaking the curse. Serena could remember it all clearly, but could that have not been enough to save them?

On the other hand, this couldn't be what death was like, they couldn't be dead, the logical part of her mind objected. There was no way her body would be aching this much if they were dead.

Slowly Serena forced her eyes to open. She immediately winced and closed her eyes again as she was hit by a blinding golden light that stung her eyes and sliced into her aching overloaded brain.

Once the pain subsided, Serena tried again, opening her eyes warily, gradually allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light.

Gradually everything came into focus as the bright light receded as her eyes slowly adjusted. The first thing Serena saw once everything came into focus was the old ballroom in which they'd nearly died – in which she had died – but it wasn't moonlight shinning down on her as she would've expected, it was the warm, golden light of the sun. Somehow it made the ballroom seem less haunted and more like the grand room it had once been despite the level of decay the harsh years had had upon it.

It also _felt_ different than it had.

Instead of being a deserted, decaying place filled with darkness and the sense of tragic sadness, a feeling of peace had taken over and it felt warm and safe. As it had so long ago when Serenity and Endymion had shared their first dance and had fallen deeply in love here.

A love that would bring about their destruction and their salvation. A love that would last through life and death to be reborn in another time when they could, at last, be together without secrecy or fear.

And as it had turned out, the people of Little Willow hadn't been the only ones under the shadow of the curse. This manor had been too. The tragedy this house had held whispers of, for so long, had finally faded with the curse and now even the manor was free. The manor felt as she remembered so long ago, filled with warmth and love.

It felt as it had the first time she'd danced it with her love, her soul mate, Endymion/Darien. They were one in the same, as she and Serenity were one in the same. She couldn't remember everything of her past life but she remembered enough so she could live her new life as Serena appreciating what she had in Darien and their love. She was still Serena but she would always be Serenity.

Serena became aware of something warm and heavy draped over her hand which was laying flat on the floor on her other side. She slowly and carefully lifted her head and turned to her other side to see Darien laying on his back beside her, holding her left hand loosely beneath his own.

Remembering the wounds Darien had suffered while he'd tried, willing to sacrifice his own life, to save her, she scanned him desperately. He didn't have a visible mark on him, not even an angry scratch. His skin, which had once been deadly pale while his life giving blood had been draining from his body, had returned to a healthy vibrant colour.

He was even snoring softly.

Serena had seen Darien sleeping before but never had his subtle snoring seemed so endearing to her. Everything about him seemed so endearing to her now. Now that she'd come so close to losing him. Again.

Her eyes softened and her heart filled with love, joy and pride. He had tried so desperately to protect her from Beryl, both times, but now Beryl was no more and they were free. Free to be together and to simply be in love. Finally. They'd been through so much, faced so much. They'd died and lived to find each other again and then they'd nearly died once more.

Slowly, while keeping her left hand in place beneath his, Serena pushed herself up into a relaxed sitting position, pulling her legs beneath her.

Around them, there was silence as they sat bathed in the warm cleansing golden light of the morning sun. There was no jagged glass beneath them or near them; in fact they were in a perfect glassless circle in the middle of the ballroom, bathed in sunlight. The jagged glass around them glittered like a sea of diamonds, reflecting rainbow streams of light around the room.

The beauty was breathtaking. It was so beautiful, magical even. After weeks – centuries – of dreary days and dark nights, it was a beautiful greeting from the long hidden sun.

The curse had been broken and light and warmth and love had returned to Little Willow.

At last.

Serena felt so whole, so free, so happy and filled with love that she didn't feel as if she'd been reborn, she _had_ been reborn. She now knew what it was that she'd been missing her entire life until she'd come back to Willowson. She'd been away from her home and her love. She'd only been living a half life, an empty life, until she'd found the other half of herself in Darien, in Endymion and in Serenity.

It was all over now. Now they could have their happily ever after. They'd earned it.

Groggily, Darien stirred beside her, drawing her attention back to him.

Serena waited patiently as Darien slowly opened his eyes, and after a few disorientated seconds, he found her own eyes with his. It took him a few minutes to slowly absorb everything that had happened as she had and accepted it for himself. To accept that they were together now. For always.

Carefully, Darien rose himself up onto his elbows, bending his right leg until his knee cap pointed upwards to the ceiling. No smile spread across his lips and the guilt in his eyes told her why. His hand closed more securely around her own, not so firmly that she couldn't pull her hand from his if she wanted too – as if she ever would – but enough to reassure her that he was there and that he wasn't ever going to let her go.

"I couldn't save you." Darien muttered brokenly. "She nearly killed you before my eyes because of me. Again."

Serena gave him a loving, understanding smile. He was the same old Endymion, the same Darien. He still blamed himself for what had happened to her all those centuries ago and she couldn't let him do that. Still, even after all that had happened, he blamed himself for things he should not blame himself for.

They had been born into a new life; regrets and sorrows from the life long since passed did not belong in their new life.

"That doesn't matter now, my love. What's done is done. It can't be undone. We have a chance for a future now. We are free to be together. In another time, but knowing the same love." Serena whispered lovingly, repeating Serenity's words. "We're together now. That's all that matters. It's time to let go of the past and look to the future. Our future."

Darien stared into her eyes silently for a long time. She could see in his eyes that he was thinking intensely about her words and what had happened.

And then another kind of worry appeared in his eyes, this one saturated with uncertainty. "Do you still want to marry me? I asked you a long time ago and we aren't now the people we once were."

Serena's smile widened tenderly. Her sweet Darien/Endymion. Through death and dark lonely centuries he remained as always the same. "The heart cares nothing for time, my sweet love. We are proof of that. And no matter who we are now, our love remains the same. And yes, I will still marry you. More than anything else in this world, in all ways I want to be yours." She paused, her smile fading slightly as a thought occurred to her. "After high school though. This is a different time with different traditions." Her expression brightened. "But on the bright side, we'll have more time together. Longer life spans in the twenty-first century." Serena laughed at how funny that last sentence had sounded.

Darien laughed happily along with her. He felt so light, so burden free, more so than he ever had since his mother had died. Serena had healed him, brought him to life, and he owed her everything for that. He owed her everything simply for being, for being part of his life. "Different time, same Serenity." He paused a moment, his expression become unsure, as if he were thinking hard about something that was puzzling him. "Or do you prefer Serena, my love?"

Serena laughed louder this time, fighting the urge to shake her head in amused disbelief. So much may've changed, the times, the date, their names and the society and their ways but he was the same Endymion, the same Darien. Truly as she'd become one with Serenity, he'd become Endymion and she loved both Darien and Endymion and who they now had become. "By whatever name I am yours, my Endymion."

Darien pushed himself up off his elbows and sat up, now staring down into her eyes from mere inches away. It was his greater height alone that separated their lips. "As I am always yours, my Serenity. My Serena. In every time, in every life. I am yours."

Serena could feel herself melt at his charming words, just as she had done so long ago. Such power his charming words held over her. "My same charming Endymion. With every word your hold on my heart grows stronger. A hold that will never wane. A hold that will last forever."

Darien wrapped his arms around her and gently held her to his chest. Being held in his arms was her only heaven. The heavens dwelling the clouds above held no interest for her and never would.

And as Darien's lips descended down upon hers, Serena knew that they finally had peace, a love that would last through every life they had yet to live and through all of time. True love never died, not even when life ended.

And as she sunk deeper into her love and his kiss, the sun was rising over the town that was finally free of the curse that had plagued it for so long. And with the bright rising golden sun, a new day, a new beginning had begun in which love and hope had been restored.

It would take a little time for them to find themselves again, to find a balance between their past and present selves, but they would.

Serena didn't know what the future held for them but whatever it was, she had no doubt in her heart that she and her love would face their future together.

For always and forever.

* * *

**Well, that's the happy ending. Bare with me with the Epilogue. It will be worth the extra wait, promise!**

** Happy Holidays everyone!**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay everyone, here it is! The last little bit of Cursed Hearts! Thankyou all for your patiences! There is just one tiny little note before I let you get onto it! Since I was basically tell 2 stories in the one, there are going to be two Epilogues, so to speak. Both are below, so relax. Theres no more to wait for!**

**A special thanks to my brillant editor AngelONight! Without her my writing would be so much worse! So thankyou!**

**Now enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**January 18****th**** 1643 - Dawn**

It was a bleak morning. The weather mirrored the atmosphere of the village of Little Willow. Wretched, desolate and disgraced. A heavy cloud of despair, remorse and shame hung thickly in the air, blanketing the entire town and sparing none, not even the young. There were no smiles, not even from the youngest of children. Even the animals, both tame and wild were subdued, almost as if they too were mourning the injustice of the black night.

No one was spared from the revulsion, the horrendous shame, of what they had committed on the previous night of madness that had not ended with the dawn. High above, thick grey clouds blocked the golden life-giving sun and cast the countryside into colourless, dreary wastelands. It was as if nature and the earth herself were punishing them for the crimes they had all committed against two innocent souls before the dawn.

After Serenity's death, it had only taken a matter of minutes for the malice to wear thin and for them to realise the grave mistake they'd committed. They couldn't comprehend what had come over them, but whatever it had been, had faded the moment the deed had been done, almost as if they had been bewitched by a witch's spell. The entire village had realised that they had unjustly and falsely accused an innocent young woman of a crime not one of them truly believed her to be guilty of.

In truth, she had been but a child, an innocent who had been the unjustifiable target of their misplaced and unfounded fears. Fears of an evil in their midst that would only bring about misfortune.

And now because of their selfish rash actions, the life of a second young innocent had been lost this night.

A life that never should have seen such an untimely end.

After Serenity's execution, they had released the young grief-stricken Endymion whose screams had been so deafening that it would have been beyond him to utter a single word. They had opened the cell door to find him weeping soul-wrenchingly in a ball on the floor. He had been a broken shadow of a man.

It had been then that the truth had been able to move apart of their fears and hatreds. It hadn't been a spell that had bewitched the young man into his infatuation with the young, flawless beauty.

No, it had been love. He had loved the young, angelic beauty and he had been forced to watch her burn alive, to witness her murdered before his powerless eyes.

On the filthy, icy floor sobbing brokenly Endymion had remained, lost to the world. There he remained. Only after hours of continuous sobbing, did the young man emerge through the open door.

Without a single word or glance towards anyone, Endymion had taken off running into the forest and he hadn't returned. His eyes had been maddened beyond all reason by grief and loss. He had been a man condemned in that he continued to live when she did not.

Within an hour of the young man's disappearance, his furious – and concerned – father had arranged a search party to search the woods. When he had asked for volunteers there hadn't been a single man who had heard the call who hadn't stepped forward.

They had searched the forest for the remaining of the night and well into the morning.

Just on dawn Endymion had been found. But it had been too late for far too long.

Endymion Terran, the man who had been forced to endure the sight of his love's agonizing and unjust murder, had been found hanging from a tree in a small clearing. The noose tight around his neck, his eyes open wide, forever more unseeing, and his pale white, lifeless body was swaying in the unforgiving icy breeze.

Endymion's father, the most powerful man in the province who would not be forgiving, was on his way to the clearing where more than two dozen men had gathered, their heads bowed in prayer, praying for Endymion's forsaken soul and for forgiveness for their own tarnished souls.

They had been the cause of this. They had taken this young man's life when they had taken his innocent love from him so cruelly before his watching eyes.

The priest grimly stepped forward to address the gathered, to bring what little comfort he could to his congregation. He had already given the young man his last rights and had prayed for his soul.

Just as he had done so for his young, murdered love only hours before.

"Miss Serenity's last words to me on yester days black eve were not pleading words of forgiveness nor desperate claims of innocence. No, all the young soul had wanted was promise that her love Endymion would not follow in her fate nor be held accountable for the crimes she had been unjustly accused of. She was a pure, loving soul, a free spirit. A child of god."

"Whose blood is eternally on our hands."

Every man there turned to see a young man of Endymion's age, step into the clearing, his eyes on the swaying body of he who had been his best friend, tears in his grieving eyes.

"Young man." The priest bowed his head respectfully, showing his sympathy for his loss. "Our sympathies for your loss. Young Lord Terran was a friend of yours, was he not?"

But there was no answer from the young man, who shook with tears in his eyes and pain and sorrow in his heart at the horrifying sight of his long time good friend. He had not been part of what had been this passed night, he had only learned of it hours after the unjust execution.

"Let our children never know of this." Yelled a man in the crowd, who was immediately greeted with many shouts of agreement. "Let it be so that it is never written, let our children's hands be free of the blood upon ours. Let them not suffer for our crimes."

"The injustice upon their love will haunt this town for always. We will never be free of it," snapped the now furious young man in a voice that was not without anger and deep sadness. "Record this not, but it will not undo what has been done. We will never be free of what we have committed against these innocent souls. We can never wash their innocent blood from our hands. May God have mercy on our murdering souls, for we had none for their pure ones."

And with that Lord Andrew turned and left the clearing with tears in his eyes, tears for his best friend and the woman Endymion had loved who had been unjustly murdered by the village.

The crowd of shamed, silent men watched him go. It was not only the parents of the dead who mourned for the lost innocence, who saw the evil in what they had done.

From the crowd, one man stepped up to the body of Endymion and bowed his head mournfully. Remorse felt down to his very soul. How could they have done when they had? How could they have murdered two children, who had committed no crime, in one night? Whose only crime had been to love each other selflessly.

"May you find your peace in death with the woman you love." The man whispered mournfully. "For we shall never find our own."

Above them, on the branch from which Endymion's body hung, stood a ghostly figure which mortal eyes could not see nor mortal ears could hear. They saw not her long, white, flowing gown or long flowing, golden hair that danced with the icy breeze.

Sadness filled the ghostly figure, her eyes so sorrowful as she stared down at her love that should mortal eyes look upon them, they would have surely shared part of her sorrow and would have died from the agony of it.

"Oh, Endymion. My love." Her angelic voice whispered, unheard by all but her own ears. "Your death was not my wish. Nor was the curse you have cast upon our families and friends. Upon those we hold dear. We are parted now by your hatred and rage. But I will wait for you, just as I promised you. I know you will return to me. You used the power of our love to curse, as I will now use it to save. To give the people of our village a chance of finding redemption and a chance for us to find our freedom. Until the curse is lifted, we can never be together."

Serenity stepped off of the branch and little by little floated down to the ground as a body would sink serenely beneath the sea. Gravity no longer held sway over her.

Serenity looked up at the lifeless face of her love. "Oh, my sweet Endymion. Your curse cast in hatred has parted us. But I fear not, for I know you will find me again. We shall be together once more and then nothing shall part us ever again."

Serenity sighed sorrowfully and looked up at the bleak sky above, Endymion's curse would deny even the golden sunlight to fall upon the village. "We will be together again. I will wait for you." She whispered with bleak hope, knowing the wait ahead of her would be long and lonely. She could sense Endymion's rage and hatred from wherever he was, it was so powerful. "And maybe then we will all find peace."

* * *

**Present Time (2 Weeks After the Cursed was Broken)**

In the last few week Serena, with Darien at her side, had done many difficult things and had faced several dangers, but nothing compared to this. Never in all her life had Serena felt so nervous or terrified. Never had she more before wished that she was someone else than how she felt right now. She would rather face Beryl's dangerous dark magics than continue to face this horror. Both herself and Darien were in grave danger but unlike before this was one situation that Darien could not save her from, could not get her out of.

Their only choice was to wait it out and hope that they survived. All they could do was pray that their love was strong enough to face to face this, to outlast this.

"Could you pass the peas please Mrs Stevens?" Darien asked her mother politely from his seat beside her.

The peas were passed even though Serena knew Darien was forcing down every bite of her mother's meatloaf.

It wasn't that it tasted bad; it was that they were both so nervous.

Serena wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Her mother was trying to be polite and welcoming while her husband kept sending murderous glares at Darien, his fingers constantly twitching as if he was just dying to wrap them around his throat. And if he wasn't doing that, he was grasping his knife very tightly in his hand. Serena didn't need to be able to read her father's thoughts to know that her father wanted to kill her boyfriend.

And he hadn't even heard the happy news yet. Oh, this was NOT going to go well.

And her brother, well her brother was just enjoying the whole spectacle. Every time her father snapped a rude comment at Darien or grunted at something polite Darien said, Sammy snorted into his food.

Maybe they could put this off until their next life.

"Ah, Mr Stevens, there's a reason why Serena asked me here tonight."

Oh on. Here is was. The inevitable. The _happy _news, all of it surrounding the engagement ring hidden safely away in her pocket. All she could hope was that they both survived to lick their wounds.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you've all enjoyed Cursed Hearts!**

Chapter 1 of What Darkness Fears will be up as soon as it can be!


End file.
